Fangirl
by Sedgie
Summary: AU-Clarke est fan de Lexa Woods, star de la série "Grounders". Pour son anniversaire, sa mère décide de lui offrir un pass pour une convention à New-York où l'actrice est conviée. Débute alors pour la jolie blonde, et sa meilleure amie Raven, un ascenseur émotionnel comme jamais elle n'en avait vécu avant. Et elle trouvera lors de cet événement bien plus que ce qu'elle pensait.
1. Happy Birthday

**Hey hey Hello Clexakru ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Me voilà repartie dans une petite fiction Clexa AU sur le thème des ... conventions !**

 **Nous sommes en pleins dedans en ce moment entre les conventions toulousaines, parisiennes, londoniennes ou encore allemandes sur la série**

 **Etant une fervente amatrice moi-même de convention, je trouvais intéressant, et légèrement autobiographique, de parler de cet univers au travers d'une fiction.**

 **Ainsi, j'ai choisi le Clexa parce qu'il y a énormément de potentiel sans s'éloigner trop des personnages de base, de leur âge, de leur caractère tout en ayant une certaine originalité tout de même.**

 **Bref, ce chapitre sert avant tout d'introduction, l'action prendra vraiment place dans le prochain chapitre (si prochain vous voulez qu'il y est ^^')**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Happy Birthday**

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Clarke sursauta, littéralement.

Sa journée avait été une véritable catastrophe : en arrivant devant son casier, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié un bouquin chez elle, elle s'était ramassée à son exam de biologie, sa voiture n'avait pas voulu démarrer, elle s'était donc résignée à prendre le bus mais, par manque d'argent, elle fut déposée à plus de 20minutes de chez elle, terminant alors le trajet à pied. Et comme cela ne suffisait pas, la pluie s'était invitée au rendez-vous…

Oui, une belle journée de merde, comme aimait à lui dire Ray. Et tout cela le jour de son anniversaire qui, en temps normal, aurait du être une journée idéale, festive et heureuse.

Mais, heureusement, en quelques minutes, tous ses ennuis s'envolèrent en voyant sa meilleure amie, Raven, sa mère, son beau-père et quelques uns de ses amis du lycée. Les cotillons volèrent, les bouchons de champagne sautèrent, la musique résonna et chacun vont alors embrasser la jeune fille qui fêtait, aujourd'hui, ses 18 ans.

« Hey hey Clarkie ! Alors, surprise hein ? »

C'est avec une certaine fierté que Raven attrapa sa meilleure amie par la taille et la colla à elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue

« Oui, assez. Je pensais qu'on aurait droit à une simple pyjama party. » gloussa la jeune fille, encore étonnée de voir ses amis là juste pour elle.

« Joyeux anniversaire chérie. »

Abigail Griffin n'avait jamais été plus fière de sa fille : scolarité exemplaire, jamais un problème, rarement des querelles. Elles étaient très proches et plus encore depuis le décès de Jake, le père de cette dernière, alors qu'elle n'avait que 13ans.

Trois ans et demi plus tard, Abby avait retrouvé l'amour en la personne de Marcus Kane, le directeur du service où Abby officiait dans l'un des plus gros hôpitaux de Washington. Clarke avait d'abord eu du mal à envisager que sa mère puisse retrouver l'amour, et encore moins avec un collègue… Mais finalement, Marcus avait été plus que bénéfique : il avait su tempérer Abby, donner du leste à Clarke. Et aujourd'hui, même s'ils ne vivaient pas encore sous le même toit, ils se considéraient comme une famille. Alors aujourd'hui, de le voir ici, en ce jour spécial, cela ne l'étonnait pas.

« Bon anniversaire Clarke. » dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras

« Merci Marcus. »

Cette fin de journée était tout ce qu'il fallait à la jeune fille pour effacer ce début morose : ses amis, sa famille, un énorme gâteau au chocolat et des cadeaux.

« Hey blondie, comment ça se passe : ou est l'alcool ? Ou sont les chippendales ? » lança Jasper, un de ses amis de longue date

« Les chippendales ? Vraiment ? »

« Ouais ou les strip-teaseuses, je suis pas regardant… Je sais que tu t'en fiches un peu. » dit-il en un clin d'œil suggestif

Ce n'était un secret pour personne : Clarke était bisexuelle. Sa mère le savait, ses amis le savaient. Elle ne s'était jamais cachée. Elle avait fait son coming-out un soir de Décembre, tandis qu'elle, sa mère et Marcus regardaient un énième film de Noel où l'héroïne se rendait compte de son attirance pour sa meilleure amie.

Clarke se souviendrait de ce jour éternellement : lorsqu'elle lâcha la bombe, la première réaction de sa mère fut de lui demander si c'était à cause de Raven, car elle sentait une grande complicité entre les deux jeunes filles. Clarke adorait Ray, mais l'idée même de voir autre chose qu'une belle complicité fraternelle la dégoutait. Et après un fou rire général, Clarke et sa mère eurent une longue et intense discussion. Abby avait, dans le cadre de son métier, affaire avec beaucoup de jeunes en mal-être, incompris ou rejetés par leur famille. Abby avait toujours été fière d'être une mère ouverte d'esprit, avant-gardiste prônant le bien-être de sa famille, même avant le sien.

Ainsi quand Clarke était « sortie du placard », elle n'avait eu d'autres réactions que de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'encourager, peu importe la voie dans laquelle elle s'engageait. Car elle ne pouvait être plus fière de sa fille : Clarke avait l'intention de suivre les pas de sa mère et devenir médecin à son tour.

Elle avait aussi un intérêt particulier pour les arts, notamment le dessin et sa mère lui avait payé alors des cours d'été dans un camp dédié aux arts, simplement pour la féliciter de son année scolaire irréprochable.

Clarke n'avait jamais manqué de rien : c'était une jeune fille heureuse, épanouie. Elle avait toujours été entourée de ses parents, et la perte de son père fut la première grosse épreuve de sa vie. C'est après un accident sur son lieu de travail que Jake Griffin mourut subitement, laissant sa femme et sa fille désemparées mais pas sans ressources. Jake gagnait bien sa vie et avait laissé des économies et une pension assez conséquente à sa famille, les mettant à l'abri du besoin pour des années.

Evidemment, Abby gagnait aussi très bien sa vie et dédiait le plus clair de son temps à son travail, délaissant parfois sa fille qui avait très vite appris à être autonome.

Mais Clarke n'avait pas été seule, elle avait Raven. Elles se connaissaient depuis des années, d'aussi loin qu'elles se souvenaient, elles avaient toujours été ensemble, une photo d'elles deux jouant dans le bac à sable de la crèche l'attestant.

Depuis, elles ne s'étaient jamais séparées : même scolarité, même cursus, même si, après leur diplôme, leur route se séparerait pour la première fois : Clarke avait décidé de se diriger vers la filière médicale, Raven souhaitait devenir ingénieure en mécanique. Leur future séparation les déchirait déjà mais elles essayaient, au maximum, de ne pas y penser. Cette nouvelle année marquait donc leur dernière année lycéenne ensemble.

« Hey, hors de question de strip-teaseuse ou autre chippendale, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? » lança Abby

« Tu ne restes pas ? »

« Marcus et moi avons passé l'âge des fêtes adolescentes. Nous allons diner à l'extérieur. Je vous fais confiance : pas d'excès en tout genre, ok ? »

« Promis maman. »

« Promis mama Griff ! » lança avec ardeur Raven

Et si la jeune fille était l'exact opposé de sa fille, Abby savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, _leur_ faire confiance. Clarke était une jeune fille sérieuse, peut-être trop parfois, prenant les choses trop à cœur. Oui, sa mère aurait aimé qu'elle souffle un peu plus, qu'elle voit les choses avec plus de légèreté. Clarke était si sérieuse qu'Abby avait peur qu'elle passe à coté de son adolescence, de sa jeunesse. Elle espérait que le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait, avec l'aide de Raven, l'aiderait à se détendre et voir les choses plus légèrement.

« Ok…. PARTY TIME ! » hurla Raven dans la maison une fois Abby et Marcus partis

Clarke dodelina de la tête, souriant alors face à la soirée qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre.

* * *

Et la soirée fut longue, très longue. Clarke ne s'était pas autant amusée depuis longtemps. Et même si l'alcool était modéré, la gaité était au rendez-vous. Clarke avait reçu des dizaines de cadeaux, des plus touchants au plus saugrenus : des fringues, des livres sur les voyages ou l'anatomie, un stéthoscope rose, des peluches… Elle avait été comblée.

Et lorsque les premiers signes de fatigue se firent sentir, chacun fut prié de rentrer, non sans avoir prêté main forte pour nettoyer et ranger. Ce n'est que très tard dans la nuit, ou tôt dans la journée selon le point de vue, que Raven et Clarke donnèrent les dernières touches de rangement, tandis que Marcus et Abby rentrèrent de leur soirée.

« Tu vois, rien n'a brulé, je te l'avais dis. » plaisanta Marcus

« Ah ah, très drôle. Et pourtant, j'ai fais gaffe à ce que les joints ne tombent pas sur le canapé. » lança Raven

« Merci de cette charmante attention Ray. » ironisa Abby, sachant pertinemment que les filles étaient clean et, même si elles avaient eu des expériences et des découvertes, elle savait qu'elles ne se droguaient pas.

Ray et Clarke finissaient de vider la poubelle lorsqu'Abby se posta devant elles, un large sourire sur le visage « Quoi ? » demanda la belle blonde

« Je ne t'ai pas encore offert ton cadeau. »

« Et moi non plus ! » s'enjoua Raven

Clarke esquissa un sourire étrange « Ok. » Elle se tourna vers sa mère et sa meilleure amie « J'ai soudainement peur là… »

« T'as vraiment pas de quoi ! Tiens, c'est de notre part à toutes les deux. »

Raven lui tendit une simple enveloppe, faisant froncer les sourcils de la jolie blonde. Elle avait eu droit à des dizaines de cadeaux venant de la part de Raven tous plus saugrenus les uns que les autres : de la poupée gonflable à de la lingerie fine, des sorties à divers spectacle… Alors cette simple enveloppe attisait autant sa curiosité que son amusement.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit et qu'elle découvrit une carte brillante estampillée « _Welcome to Grounderland_ », son cœur rata un battement.

« Mais… C'est… »

« Surprise ! » lança Raven

Clarke écarquilla les yeux, caressant le pass entre ses doigts « C'est pas vrai… Sérieux ? »

« Tu pouvais pas passer à coté de cette opportunité ! On sait à quel point t'es fan de la série. »

« Mais… Ca a du te couter une fortune ! »

« Abby et moi, avec un peu de Marcus, nous sommes mis ensemble. Ca comprend le pass, et les 3 nuits d'hôtels. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à payer la bouffe et le trajet. »

« Nous ? »

« Tu croyais tout de même pas que t'allais y aller seule nan ? »

Clarke sourit alors avant de tomber dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, puis de sa mère qui lui glissa encore un « joyeux anniversaire » au creux de son oreille « On sait à quel point tu aimes cette série. »

« Aimer est un euphémisme… » gloussa Raven « Elle est littéralement obnubilée par cette série, ses multiples posters et dessins dans sa chambre en témoignent. Sans parler de l'actrice principale… »

« Ray ! Stop ! » lança Clarke, les joues rosies par la honte : effectivement, si un sanctuaire de la série « Groudners » devait être fait, sa chambre en serait la parfaite illustration : d'immenses posters aux murs, des dizaines et des dizaines de dessins faits de la main de Clarke, et la majorité représentait une seule et même personne, l'héroïne de l'histoire, incarnée par l'actrice Lexa Woods que Clarke vénérait.

Et en grande fan, Clarke savait qu'une convention sur la série devait avoir lieu dans 15 jours à New-York, en présence de plusieurs acteurs, notamment et surtout Lexa Woods. Mais les pass non seulement n'étaient pas donnés mais en plus étaient partis à une vitesse folle, anéantissant tout espoir de rencontrer un jour son idole. Elle avait pensé alors faire un petit séjour à New-York ce week-end là dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir, mais s'était vite résignée pensant que c'était le destin.

Et là, dans ses mains, un pass lui permettant l'accès à la fameuse convention, pour rencontrer tous les acteurs y compris Lexa Woods, elle n'en revenait pas.

« Alors ? Heureuse ? »

« Je… Je sais pas quoi dire… »

« Commence par « _merci_ » ça sera déjà pas mal. » gloussa Raven « Et ensuite je dois dire que je suis plutôt excitée à la perspective de partir le temps d'un week-end à New-York. »

Clarke savait que sa meilleure amie aimait elle aussi la série, même si c'était de façon plus modérée. Elles avaient souvent partagé des marathons visionnage le soir, s'enfilant toute une saison de la série, rejouant les scènes cultes, les dialogues, s'amusant à incarner les personnages emblématiques. Clarke avait même osé acheter quelques goodies sur la série comme des T-shirts, un collier frappé de l'emblème du personnage d'Alycia, incarnée par Lexa.

La série n'était pas des plus gais et racontait le quotidien d'un groupe d'adolescents vivant dans un monde post-apocalyptique, un monde aux règles strictes et dont la vie n'avait pas épargné, même les plus braves. La série était un carton mondial, élevant les jeunes acteurs au rang de star, dont Lexa Woods qui crevait littéralement l'écran. Jeune australienne expatriée aux Etats-Unis pour mettre un coup de pied à sa carrière, la jolie brune avait d'abord fait quelques films indépendants avant d'être repérée pour la série. Son personnage, ouvertement gay dans la série, avait suscité une vague de frénésie dans la communauté LGBT qui en avait fait son icône au fils des saisons. Clarke s'était, elle aussi, très vite identifiée à ce personnage fort de caractère et charismatique. Et si l'actrice et sa carrière n'avait plus aucune secret pour Clarke, cette dernière suivant son actualité presque au jour le jour, sa vie privée était un réel mystère. Si son personnage ne laissait plus aucun doute sur son orientation sexuelle, il n'en était pas de même pour l'actrice qui aimait à brouiller les pistes au travers de photos ambigües via son Instagram ou autre Twitter. Mais pour Clarke, ce mystère faisait partie du personnage que Lexa Woods aimait à se créer. Très secrète, elle n'hésitait pas, à l'inverse, à participer à plusieurs émissions télé ou encore, comme dans 15 jours, à des conventions sur la série autour du monde.

« Hey Clarkie, tu vas t'en remettre ? » s'amusa Raven

« La ferme Ray… J'arrive pas à réaliser. »

« Bon les filles, tant que vous rêvez, nous, nous allons nous coucher. Bonne nuit les filles. »

« Bonne nuit maman et merci encore ! »

Abby lui sourit avant de disparaitre. Clarke n'avait pas lâché le pass des yeux, ce qui amusait sa meilleure amie « Viens, on va se coucher. »

Les deux jeunes filles se changèrent en pyjama avant de s'allonger l'une à coté de l'autre, comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'elles étaient petites.

« Ok alors… Va falloir prendre ma bagnole je pense. J'ai peur que la tienne ne tienne pas la route jusqu'à New-York. Clarke, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hm ? Ouais ouais… »

Raven sourit, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, sachant à quel point cette convention était importante pour elle. Elle adulait littéralement Lexa Woods, et s'il pouvait y avoir un classement des fans les plus fidèles, Clarke serait certainement en haut du podium. Raven se mettait facilement à sa place : fan de Rihanna, elle avait eu l'opportunité d'assister à un de ses concerts, au premier rang, en véritable admiration. Elle avait eu aussi l'occasion d'assister à une séance autographe pour la sortie de sa biographie officielle. A cette occasion, Clarke l'avait accompagnée et l'avait soutenu face au stress palpable de son amie. Aujourd'hui encore, le livre dédicacé trônait fièrement dans sa bibliothèque, jalousement gardé de toute main curieuse.

« Hey Clarke, t'as peur ? »

« Je suis terrifiée… » souffla-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur son plafond et ses étoiles fluorescentes

« J'peux comprendre… » sourit Raven en posant sa main sur la sienne « Ca va être du tonnerre. »

Clarke ne répondit pas, elle imaginait à peine la situation, son cœur battant déjà la chamade rien que d'imaginer approcher son actrice préférée

« Je vais faire que de la merde… » lança Clarke

« Hein ? »

« Je vais être pétrifiée, je vais balbutier… Je veux pas être une de ces fangirls qui hurlent à l'approche de leur acteur préféré, trembler de stress et d'excitation, avoir les mains moites, la bouche sèche… »

« Mais on sait toutes les deux que ça va arriver. » sourit Raven

« Totalement. » confia Clarke « Qu'est-ce que je vais me mettre ? Comment je vais me coiffer ? Je dois porter un maquillage discret pour sûr… »

« Clarkie, zen… On a 15 jours pour trouver ça. Va falloir aussi prévoir les supports autographes… Tu devrais vraiment faire signer tes dessins, ils vont adorer ! »

« Oh mon dieu, j'oserais jamais… »

« Tu devrais, je suis certaine que ça cartonnerait. Et je t'ai toujours dis de mettre tes œuvres sur le net, tu pourrais acquérir une belle notoriété. »

« J'ai pas envie d'être connue, je suis pas faite pour ça. Je suis juste une lycéenne qui n'aspire à rien si ce n'est de finir son année scolaire sans être une paria. »

« Tu te dévalorises tellement… »

« Et toi tu es une nana populaire que tout le monde aime parce que tu es enjouée, drôle, douée, avenante. Moi… Je n'aime pas les gens. J'ai juste envie de finir mes années lycée tranquillement pou me perdre dans le flot des étudiants. »

Raven sourit alors : parfois elle se demandait encore comment elles avaient pu être amies si longtemps. Elles se ressemblaient si peu, tant du point de vue du caractère que physiquement… Et pourtant, Raven n'imaginait pas sa vie sans elle. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, y compris lui donner un rein ou tuer quelqu'un, même si elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit.

« Tout ira bien, ça sera un week-end de malade ! »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu as fait ça pour moi… »

« A vrai dire, je l'ai fais aussi un peu pour moi : déjà parce que c'est à New-York, et qu'ensuite, y'aura aussi cet acteur qui joue Ricky… »

« Lincoln Kru. Ce mec est tellement… wow. »

« Hey hey, laisse-le moi hein, toi tu as Lexa Woods ! »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais rencontrer Lexa Woods… Je vais vomir… »

Raven gloussa alors « Pas sur ses pompes hein, la honte. »

« La ferme ! Tu sais que je vais pas être bien. Je suis sa carrière depuis 4 ans déjà… Je connais tout d'elle, je l'admire : elle est belle, intelligente, douée… »

« Tout comme toi, vous avez beaucoup de points communs. »

« Mais bien sur. Tu viens de me comparer avec l'actrice montante d'Hollywood là, tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Je te brosse dans le sens du poil car quand tu seras connue, je veux avoir une place privilégiée dans ta vie. »

« Tu l'as déjà. » sourit Clarke en collant son front au sien

« Ok, sur ces belles paroles, on devrait dormir un peu… »

Mais, évidemment, si Raven trouva presque instantanément le sommeil, Clarke ne put fermer l'œil de la courte nuit qui leur restait. Elle ne cessait de penser et repenser à cet instant fatidique où elle rencontrerait en vrai, en chair et en os, son actrice favorite. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à le croire, elle qui, il y a encore quelques semaines, pleurait de ne pouvoir aller à cette fameuse convention.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas et elle n'imaginait pas que dans 15 petits jours, sa vie changerait à jamais.

 **TBC**


	2. Welcome to New-York

**Hey hey !**

 **Bon alors... MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII 1000 fois pour l'accueil chaleureux que cette fic a reçu !**

 **J'adore ce fandom :3**

 **Bon, sur une note plus sérieuse, j'espère que les majeurs ont été voté hein !**

 **Bref, passons à la suite, qui est plus longue et qui vous fait entrer dans le monde des conventions (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas). Sachez que j'ai essayé de retranscrire au max ce à quoi ça peut ressembler mais, évidemment, c'est jamais vraiment parfait.**

 **(J'aurais sincèrement aimé que ce qui arrive à Clarke m'arrive aussi hein :p)**

 **ps : pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore : je poste tous les dimanches, et vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter (nxnou) !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Welcome To New-York**

Les deux semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle : entre les cours et la préparation de leur voyage, Clarke et Raven n'avaient pas vu passer les jours. Le stress montait de jour en jour et finalement, elles se retrouvèrent le vendredi à se demander ce qu'elles allaient porter le jour J.

« Merde, ça craint, j'ai rien à me mettre ! » lança Clarke

« Et sinon, ton dressing est plein à craquer. »

« … »

« Bon ok, il fait assez bon, et j'imagine qu'il devrait pas faire froid dans l'hôtel… Optons pour quelque chose de confortable et léger. »

Raven fouilla dans l'armoire et ressortit quelques tops et chemises ainsi que quelques jeans. Clarke haussa un sourcil en prenant une des chemises à carreaux bleu marine et rouge, ainsi qu'un jeans délavé et troué « Non mais t'es sérieuse là ? »

« Quoi ? »

« La parfaite panoplie de la lesbienne en immersion. »

« Quoi, t'es pas gay peut-être ? »

« Bi, je suis bi. Et quand bien même, j'ai pas l'ambition de l'afficher sur mon front. »

« Pas ton front, juste sur toi. » gloussa Raven « Et à mon avis, tu seras loin d'être la seule. La simple présence de Lexa Woods va attirer toutes les lesbiennes de la côte Est. Elle est ce qu'il se fait de plus gay dans le monde des séries TV en ce moment… »

« Tu oublies _Supergirl_ … »

Raven leva les yeux au ciel « Bon, tu te décides, ou tu y vas à poil ! »

Clarke soupira lourdement avant de choisir quelques chemises et tops, sans oublier deux jeans, une paire de bottes et une veste en jean « Ca suffira… » Du moins essayait-elle de s'en convaincre car, si elle s'écoutait, elle prendrait une valise de plus.

« Ok, je charge la bagnole, tu me rejoins. »

« Tu as pensé à la bouffe ? »

« Moi ? Tu crois sincèrement que j'aurais oublié ça ? Moi, le ventre sur pattes ?! »

Clarke opina, effectivement : Raven adorait manger, un vrai glouton… Et c'est parce qu'elle était accro au sport qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller à toutes sortes de folklores alimentaires, jusqu'à l'excès, ce qui rendait assez jalouse Clarke qui, elle aussi, adorait manger… mais dont le sport n'était pas son hobby de prédilection.

« Ok, j'arrive. »

« Hey, t'as pensé à prendre ton book ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Clarkiiieee… »

« Quoi ?! »

« Si tu le prends pas, je le fais. Quoiqu'il arrive, tes dessins arriveront à New-York. Je préférerais que ce soit toi qui les montres. Ton talent mérite d'être reconnu, du moins par les principaux modèles visés. »

« N'importe quoi… Y'en a des plus doués… »

Raven haussa les épaules « Allez, on y va, j'ai hâte d'assister à la cérémonie d'ouverture ! »

Clarke sourit alors mais son stress était palpable. Oui Clarke avait le trac comme une enfant le jour de Noel. Elle se reconnaissait à peine dans ses actes : elle tremblait, sa tête bourdonnait des choses et des personnes qu'elle allait voir ce week-end.

Et quand le moteur de la voiture de Raven vrombit, Clarke retint son souffle : dans 4heures, elle serait dans l'hôtel qui accueillerait la convention, l'hôtel dans lequel ses acteurs favoris seraient, l'hôtel dans lequel Lexa Woods serait.

« Allez, c'est parti ! »

* * *

On disait que le temps était relatif. Rien n'était plus vrai que ce voyage : jamais il ne fut si long et si court à la fois. Clarke avait vu défiler le paysage et vit se dessiner les buildings de New-York. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle allait dans cette ville, sa mère et elle y avaient souvent été, donc le stress était moins la découverte de la ville que de ce nouvel univers qu'était les conventions. Elle avait pu en suivre quelques unes via les réseaux sociaux et avait toujours envié les fans ayant eu la chance d'approcher les acteurs de près. Et aujourd'hui, c'était son tour et elle n'avait jamais été aussi peu prête.

« Ok, l'hôtel c'est le Millenium. Le GPS indique encore 5 minutes de voiture… On devrait pas pouvoir le louper. »

Clarke ne répondit pas, scrutant l'horizon à la recherche du fameux hôtel, un building tout en verre et ovale, un des plus prestigieux de New-York que les filles n'auraient jamais pu se permettre sans les tarifs préférentiels donnés par la convention.

« C'est là ! » lança Raven, ce qui sortit Clarke de ses rêveries

Et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'hôtel, son cœur accéléra son rythme, à tel point qu'elle pensait que Raven pouvait l'entendre de sa place. Et lorsqu'elle se gara et que Clarke ouvrit la porte, la bouffée d'air qu'elle reçut fut salvatrice : elle avait clairement besoin d'air. Jamais, même en temps d'examens, elle n'avait été aussi stressée. Les mains moites, elle prit son sac de voyage et se dirigea ave Raven jusqu'à la réception de l'hôtel, une entrée luxueuse avec un immense lustre en cristal au dessus de leur tête, du marbre au sol et des colonnes avec des moulures à la française.

« La vache, ils ont pas fait les choses à moitié ! » lança Raven qui se sentit soudain totalement hors contexte, un peu paumé dans tout ce luxe, elle qui était une fille simple sans chichi. Puis, soudain, elles croisèrent un groupe de 4 filles arborant des T-shirts à l'effigie des personnages de la série « Grounders ». Et soudain Raven et Clarke échangèrent un regard amusé « Pas si dépaysé que ça finalement… » gloussa la belle latino

Puis, en y regardant bien, Clarke put apercevoir des dizaines et des dizaines de fans de la série, tous venus dans le même but qu'elles : vivre leur passion le temps d'un week-end en rencontrant, peut-être pour la première fois, des acteurs fétiches. Clarke se sentit alors tout de suite mieux : ses appréhensions et ses peurs s'envolèrent. Elle fut même amusée de voir à quel point certains étaient plus démonstratifs qu'elle, elle qui pensait déjà être atteinte à un certain degré.

« Hey, ca y est on a la chambre 4003. Faut prendre l'ascenseur. »

« Ok. »

« T'as vu y'a une nana qui a le même tatouage que le perso de Marie… Un truc de dingue, tu crois que c'est un vrai ? »

« J'en sais rien… Je t'avouerais que je suis assez paumée là… »

« Je crois qu'on va très vite trouver nos marques. Il nous reste 30 minutes avant l'ouverture pour retirer nos pass, on monte ? »

« Ok. »

* * *

« Nom de… » Raven n'avait plus de mot : la chambre qu'elles avaient prise était immense : deux lits l'un à coté de l'autre, un petit salon avec table pour manger, mini bar, écran plat énorme. Et une salle de bain offrant un jacuzzi, une douche multi-jets, le tout en marbre.

« J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez réussi à payer tout ça. »

« Je t'avouerais que j'ai participé pour la forme. Ta mère et Marcus ont tenu à t'offrir ton pass et la chambre. Moi j'ai payé le mien et Abby m'a fait une avance sur mon anniversaire pour la chambre. » sourit-elle

Clarke était heureuse de partager cette expérience avec sa meilleure amie. Elle ne s'imaginait pas, de toute manière, vivre cela sans elle. Elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas et son sac au pied du lit avant de fixer le plafond « Merde, on y est… » souffla-t-elle

« Le temps de se rafraichir et on descend ? Ce soir après la cérémonie d'ouverture, y'a une soirée, ça sera l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres fans, ça va être fun ! »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Allez, allez ! Un coup de déo et on y va ! »

Raven sauta alors sur place et Clarke ne put que suivre son engouement.

Et en quelques minutes, elles se rafraîchirent et descendirent de nouveau prêtes à affronter la foule qui s'agglutinait déjà devant les portes.

« La vache, y'a du monde. » souffla Raven

« Fallait s'en douter. Y'a plus qu'à attendre. »

Et si la légèreté était apparente, Clarke bouillonnait à l'intérieur, et plus encore lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et que la foule commençait à se mouvoir vers les guichets afin de récupérer leur pass.

« Bon, si j'ai bien compris, dans nos pass sont inclus un autographe et une photo avec chaque acteur présent. Ah ! C'est notre tour. »

Clarke s'avança alors et, tel un automate, elle donna le justificatif de son pass, ainsi qu'une pièce d'identité puis récupéra son pass définitif ainsi qu'une enveloppe avec des tickets photos et autos des différents acteurs. Elle tiqua à celui avec la photo de Lexa, et son cœur rata un battement.

« C'est bon ? »

« Ou… Ouais… »

« J'ai le numéro 91 et toi ? »

« 90. »

« Il parait qu'ils attendent plus de 600 personnes, tu te rends compte du truc ? »

« Pas vraiment non… J'me rends compte de pas grand-chose là… »

« Allez viens, on va à nos places, la cérémonie devrait pas tarder. »

Elles entrèrent dans l'immense salle de réception et trouvèrent très vite leur siège. Clarke fut étonnée de se trouver si près de la scène, à seulement 5 rangées de la scène où, dans quelques minutes, se trouverait Lexa Woods. Elle retint son souffle alors : dans une poignée de minutes elle verrait devant elle des acteurs qu'elle admire et encore plus son actrice favorite.

« Ca va ? »

« Oh nickel, je tremble comme un feuille, mes mains sont tellement moites qu'elles brillent et mon cœur bat si fort que je n'entends plus rien. »

Raven sourit et lui tapota dans le dos « Zen, je suis là. Tant que tu ne vomis pas… »

Clarke la fusilla du regard mais la remercia aussi d'être là et de la soutenir tout en lui faisant penser à autre chose. Puis soudain, une jeune femme monta sur scène, micro en main.

« Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! »

Puis Clarke n'entendit plus rien… Elle voyait les lèvres de la jeune femme bouger, mais tout résonnait de façon flou, comme un écho lorsqu'on est sous l'eau. Puis les gens crièrent et applaudirent, se levèrent, et Clarke fit de même. Son regard balaya la scène avant qu'un homme ne monte et là, elle retint sa respiration : Ricky Kru était là, en chair et en os. Il incarnait Lincoln, un homme viril, fort, au crâne rasé, et larges tatouages sur les avant-bras. Il était aussi impressionnant que son personnage.

« Wow, le beau gosse ! » lança Raven en lui donnant un léger coup de coude

Puis un second acteur, puis un troisième, un quatrième… Et à chaque arrivée, le cœur de Clarke s'accéléra un pu plus : elle n'en revenait pas de voir tous ces acteurs à quelques mètres d'elle.

Les clameurs montèrent alors lorsque la jeune femme annonça la venue que tous attendaient : Lexa Woods. Et en quelques secondes, une jeune femme à la silhouette menue fit son apparition. Vêtue d'un jean noir slim, d'une chemise blanche et d'une queue de cheval approximative, elle était superbe et soudain Clarke se figea : elle était debout, acclamant leurs arrivées. Puis soudain son regard se fixa sur Lexa : elle la détailla des pieds à la tête. De ses chaussures certainement outrageusement chères, à son jean délavé et légèrement troué, à sa taille fine, sa chemise immaculée ouverture juste au dessus du décolleté, son collier en or fin discret qu'elle portait toujours, ses boucles d'oreilles discrètes, cette mâchoire ciselée, ses yeux vert d'eau dans lesquels elle se plongerait volontiers…

« Clarke… Clarke ! »

La jolie blonde sortit de ses pensées pour voir son amie, assise, tirant sur son T-shirt. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que tous s'étaient assis et qu'elle était restée la seule debout, à applaudir mollement. Elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, encore plus lorsqu'elle croisa les regards amusés des acteurs qui la fixaient tous, y compris Lexa Woods, un léger rictus sur les lèvres.

Clarke s'assit rapidement, rouge de honte tandis que Raven pouffa de rire. Clarke n'osa pratiquement plus regarder la scène, et elle nota à peine le départ de chacun. Puis les fans se levèrent alors, sauf Clarke qui resta assise.

« Hey, on y va ? On a une petite demi-heure pour se rendre à la soirée. Juste le temps de se changer… Clarke ? »

« La honte… » soupira-t-elle

« Oh ça va, c'était mignon. »

« C'était pas mignon, c'était… stupide. »

« Allez, remets-toi. On va se préparer pour la soirée ! »

« J'irais pas. »

« Sois pas stupide. En plus il parait que les acteurs pourraient venir si ça les tente ! »

« Justement. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils se souviendront de toi ? Sérieusement, on est plus de 600 ici. »

« 600 peut-être, mais une seule cruche qui reste debout… »

Raven la prit par les épaules alors « Remarque c'est un bon moyen d'entamer la conversation ! »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. De toute manière, elle le savait très bien, Raven ne la laisserait pas seule ce soir.

* * *

« Non mais t'as vu comment il est bâti ce Lincoln ? Je l'imaginais pas si… costaud. Enfin si, mais pas à ce point. Non mais t'as vu ses bras ?! »

Raven n'avait pas arrêté de l'instant où elles avaient quitté la cérémonie d'ouverture au moment où elles avaient rejoint leur chambre. Raven revivait le moment où ils étaient entrés sur scène, lorsqu'ils avaient chacun dit un petit mot pour le public… Puis quand ils quittèrent la scène. Elle imaginait déjà les revoir dès le soir même ou encore le lendemain. Et son attention était tout particulièrement tournée vers Lincoln Kru.

« Non mai sérieusem… »

« Ray, stop, c'est bon je crois que j'ai saisi. »

« Bah quoi ? Non mais ose dire qu'il est moche. »

« J'ai jamais dis ça. Les tas de muscles c'est juste pas ma came… »

« Bah voyons, toi ça serait bien plus une belle brune hein…. Parfois, j'me demande si t'es vraiment bi ou juste une lesbienne qui s'ignore. »

« J'ai eu des mecs, tu t'en souviens pas. » ironisa Clarke

« La ferme. Je croyais que ce sujet était tagué « Tabou ». Tu romps notre serment, tu me déçois. » lança faussement déçue Raven

Car s'il y avait bien une histoire qui avait failli couter l'amitié entre elles, c'était bien le sujet tabou, un garçon nommé Finn. Raven sortait avec un garçon, son premier… Par anxiété, elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à Clarke, préférant attendre d'être sûre de leur relation. Mais en parallèle, Clarke avait été aussi approchée par un garçon… Et, un mois plus tard, elles comprirent qu'elles s'étaient faites avoir par le même garçon.

Elles avaient alors partagé un lourd lien : toutes les deux avaient vécu leur première fois avec lui. Et par un malentendu, elles avaient failli se séparer. Mais finalement, leur amitié n'en fut que plus forte après avoir réglé son compte à Finn et le ridiculiser en public, l'empêchant, certainement, de retrouver une copine dans les mois à venir.

« Alors, robe ou jean ? »

« T'es sérieuse Ray ? Une robe ? Moi ? »

« Tu comptes pas te la jouer lesbienne rebelle en ne portant que des chemises et des jeans délavés… »

« Tu as des à priori très centrés sur les lesbiennes. Je serais très heureuse d'entendre tes théories là-dessus. »

Raven gloussa alors et lui balança un jean à la tête « Ok, mets ce que tu veux, mais accélère, ça commence dans 10 minutes ! »

« Bien chef ! »

* * *

Elles n'imaginaient certainement pas les choses ainsi : dans la grande salle de réception, des dizaines et des dizaines de tables rondes, pouvant accueillir 10 convives à chacune d'elle. Une piste de danse déjà foulée par une centaine de fans, des stroboscopes, des boules à facettes, de la musique actuelle, de la déco aux couleurs de la série et un écran géant qui diffusait des images cultes des différentes saisons.

« Wow… » souffla Raven, totalement subjuguée par les lieux

Clarke, elle, n'avait pas de mot. Son regard se portait partout et nulle part à la fois : de la piste où des fans dansaient ensemble, aux tables où d'autres faisaient connaissance autour de sodas.

« Viens on va se trouver une place ! »

Raven attrapa Clarke par la main et l'emmena à une table où 3 jeunes filles papotaient déjà « C'est libre ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Je m'appelle Raven, et la carpe blonde c'est Clarke, ma meilleure amie ! »

Clarke avait toujours été fascinée par la faciliter avec laquelle Raven savait se sociabiliser et aller vers les autres, là où, elle, en était incapable et préférait la solitude de ses bouquins.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Zoe, voici Harper et Gaia. C'est aussi votre première convention ? »

« Yep ! Intriguant hein ? »

« Et excitant aussi. Attention, test : votre perso préféré est ? »

Raven plissa les yeux « Hm… Je dirais Ricky… »

« AH AH ! Bonne réponse ! Enfin pour Gaia et pour moi. Zoe, elle, elle préfère Alycia. »

« Ah j'ne connais une autre ! » grinça Raven en donnant un coup de coude à Clarke qui ne put que sourire.

« Bon choix ! » lança Zoe « Elle est juste sublime ! »

« Hey attends… t'es pas la fille qui est restée debout ? »

Clarke espéra alors que la pénombre de la salle masquait le rouge de ses joues à cet instant précis.

« Ouais c'est elle. » ricana Raven « Bon je vais chercher à boire. Clarke tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Hm un jus de fruits. »

Aven disparut alors et soudain Clarke se retrouva seule, face à 3 inconnues qui ne semblaient déjà plus se soucier d'elle, reparties dans leur délire et leur euphorie. Clarke se trouva un intérêt soudain aux plis de la nappe sur la table quand soudain … »

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Quoi ? quoi ? »

« C'est pas eux, les acteurs je veux dire ? »

Les trois jeunes filles étirèrent leur cou vers l'entrée et Clarke se tourna alors, elle qui était dos à l'entrée de la salle. Elle plissa le regard et aperçut soudain Lincoln, Bellamy Blake ou encore sa sœur Octavia. Puis son regard dévia vers une silhouette fille aux longs cheveux châtains. Son cœur s'arrêta soudain avant de sentir une main sur son épaule « Tiens. Clarke ? »

Raven suivit son regard et tomba nez à nez avec eux « Oh merde… »

« On s'en va ! » lança soudain Clarke en se levant

« Ca va pas non ? On est ici pour s'amuser. Fais comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. »

« Facile à dire… »

« Allez viens, on va danser. »

« Non, non, merci. »

« Allez ! » insista Raven en la trainant jusqu'à la piste tandis que « Trouble » de Pink résonna « Hey hey, j'adore celle-là ! » Raven attrapa les hanches de Clarke et la jolie blonde ne put que suivre l'engouement de son amie et commença à se déhancher. Et finalement, elle oublia où elle se trouvait, elle oublia les acteurs et ferma les yeux en écoutant la musique.

Et cela dura quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne bouscule, sans s'en rendre compte, quelques personnes. Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant les yeux qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était au milieu de quelques acteurs. Elle se figea alors, se retrouvant presque nez à nez avec Bellamy Blake, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années au sourire angélique et aux cheveux en bataille.

Clarke essaya de s'éloigner alors en reculant, mais soudain, elle buta sur quelqu'un d'autre et lorsqu'elle se retourna, c'est sur le corps de Lexa qu'elle posa ses yeux. La jolie brune sirotait, à l'aide d'une paille, un cocktail tout en dansant. Son regard croisa celui de la belle blonde mais elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Pourtant Clarke, gênée, fut déstabilisée : elle se figea avant de détourner le regard, même si l'envie de la regarder, non de l'admirer, encore était présente. Elle se faufila parmi la foule et retourna s'asseoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Raven, visiblement essoufflée « La vache, c'est devenu l'enfer sur scène avec les acteurs présents. » sourit-elle « J'ai fais un collé-serré avec Lincoln… Très impressionnant. Clarke ? »

« J'ai… J'ai mal au crâne… je vais aller me coucher. »

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« S'il te plait, insiste pas. »

« Ok, on y va. »

« Non, reste ici toi, amuse-toi. Je serais plus _fraiche_ demain soir, promis ! »

« Je vais pas te lâcher. »

« Et moi je t'interdis de me suivre. Et je t'ordonne de me raconter tout ce que tu feras ou verras, ok ? »

Raven se mordilla la lèvre inférieure « Vraiment, t'es sûre ? »

« Sûre. » Clarke se leva « Allez, à tout à l'heure. »

Elle embrassa son amie sur la joue avant de quitter la salle. L'atmosphère lourde fit alors place à un air conditionné salvateur. Elle inspira longuement et fit quelques pas avant de faire un crochet par les toilettes. Lorsqu'elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir, elle se reconnut à peine : le teint blême, les yeux vitreux et des cernes commençant à se dessiner : si elle voulait avoir l'air potable le lendemain, elle devait dormir, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle souffla un bon coup et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Appuyant sur le '4', elle posa son dos contre la paroi fraiche quand elle entendit une voix féminine lancer « Bloquez l'ascenseur ! »

Soudain Clarke posa sa main entre les deux portes, les empêchant de se fermer et une jeune fille bondit dans la cage. Elle lança un « Merci » soulagée et ce ne fut qu'à se moment là que Clarke se rendit compte de qui elle avait à coté d'elle. Et quand les portes se refermèrent, elle retint sa respiration : à quelques centimètres d'elle, Lexa Woods, visiblement éreintée.

Clarke baissa le regard, osant à peine la regarder : Lexa était à son tour adossée à la paroi, les yeux fermés. La jolie blonde s'aperçut qu'elle avait appuyé sur le numéro 7. Et quand l'ascenseur démarra, Clarke manqua presque de lui tomber dessus. Quand le « ding » de l'ascenseur résonna et que ses portes s'ouvrirent, Clarke s'expulsa presque de la cage. Elle osa se tourner alors une dernière fois et son regard croisa le sien.

« Hey, sympa le T-shirt. » lança Lexa avant que les portes ne se referment, empêchant Clarke de la remercier. Au lieu de cela, elle resta plantée devant l'ascenseur, complètement hébétée. Elle marcha, tel un zombie, jusqu'à sa porte de chambre, puis, une fois dedans, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, rejouant la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant les yeux : être dans un ascenseur avec Lexa Woods. Puis lui revint en mémoire quelques détails : son parfum au monoï, ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules, sa chemise ouverte et dont il manquait un bouton pour faire de son décolleté quelque chose d'indécent.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fixa son T-shirt : un « fuck-U-nicorn » surmonté d'une licorne dont la tête était une main faisant un doigt d'honneur. Elle sourit alors avant de se souvenir de sa tête décomposée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Lexa Woods s'adressait à elle.

« Et merde… » soupira-t-elle

Et comme si tout se déroulait au ralenti, elle se déshabilla, entra dans la douche et, sous le jet d'eau chaude, elle ferma les yeux : une chose était sûre : elle allait voir Lexa Woods demain et elle n'était clairement pas prête.

* * *

Raven ne revint que très tard, et pourtant Clarke ne dormait pas encore. La jolie latino semblait épuisée mais heureuse. Et à peine fut-elle dans la chambre, qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de son amie.

« Hey Ray, tu colles ! » grogna Clarke « Va prendre une douche ! »

« Hm… trop fatiguée… »

« Ah non ! Hors de question que tu dormes dans mon lit. »

Raven se redressa et grogna de plus belle « T'es méchante ! »

« T'es saoule ? »

« Même pas. C'était génial ! Ils sont tous géniaux ! On a dansé ensemble, c'était fun. »

« J'imagine, il est tard. »

« Ouais je sais. J'ai parlé avec Octavia Blake. Je croyais que c'était un pimbêche, mais en fait, elle est fun ! »

Clarke sourit « Alors tant mieux. »

« Et toi, ça va mieux ? »

« Quelques cachets et un bonne douche ont fait l'affaire. »

« Ok… » mais en voyant le sourire de son amie, elle plissa les yeux « Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas… »

« Hm quoi ? »

« Je te connais presque aussi bien que ta propre mère… Alors ? »

« … »

« Je te tire les vers du nez comment ? » menaça Ray

« J'ai… Tu me croiras pas… »

« Vas-y quand même. »

« J'ai pris l'ascenseur avec Lexa Woods. »

Raven la fixa avant d'éclater de rire « Non mais sérieusement… »

« Je te jure ! Je peux même te dire que sa chambre est au 7ième étage. »

Raven se figea alors et la fixa « Attends, tu me racontes pas de connerie là ? »

« Les portes allaient fermer et elle a demandé à ce qu'on les retiennent, bref, elle est entrée et… bah ça s'est passé super vite. »

« Cool ! »

« Oh et elle m'a complimenté sur mon T-shirt. »

« Ah ah, tu vois je te l'avais dis qu'il était cool ! »

Clarke sourit et elle garda ce rictus sur son visage y compris dans son sommeil, même si celui-ci fut court et agité de visions de ce qu'il pourrait se passer le lendemain.

* * *

Dès son réveil, le stress et l'excitation de la jolie blonde furent palpables : elle s'apprêta, choisissant sa tenue avec réflexion, se maquilla légèrement, dissimulant les affres des dernières nuits assez courtes, se coiffa et déjeuna rapidement les quelques gâteaux qu'elle avait emmené avec elle.

« Ok, t'es prête ? »

« Yep. »

« Selon le planning, ce matin ce sont les photos… Avec nos pass, ce matin on a les Blake. Pas mal comme début. » sourit Raven « Et les autographes de Lincoln et Lexa ce soir. »

« Ca m'arrange, j'étais pas prête psychologiquement à la rencontrer dès ce matin. »

Raven gloussa et prit son amie par le bras et c'est d'un même pas qu'elles se rendirent dans le hall, suivant le flot de fans qui prit place dans la salle de réception de la veille, transformée, pour l'occasion, en une salle de conférence avec des centaines de chaises devant une scène et un écran géant derrière.

« Trop cool ! » lança Raven, sautillant presque sur sa chaise.

Puis les organisateurs s'avancèrent avant d'annoncer le programme de la journée : des jeux, des panels, des photos, des autographes, des cocktails, des soirées… Il y avait fort à faire durant ce week-end, et elles reviendraient certainement éreintées.

Et finalement les heures passèrent et tout s'enchaina : les photos, les panels, les jeux, la pause déjeuner où Raven et Clarke ne tarirent pas d'éloges sur les acteurs qu'elles avaient pu approcher le matin même.

Et quand le moment fut donné à Clarke d'aller aux autographes, et notamment celui de Lexa, son stress monta d'un coup.

« La vache, dans quelques minutes on va… »

« La ferme Ray. Je te jure que si tu finis ta phrase, je te fais avaler mes stylos ! »

Raven gloussa alors et s'abstint « Ok, ok. Alors, tu vas lui faire signer quel dessin ? »

Pour toute réponse, Clarke lui montra un dessin en noir et blanc montrant le personnage d'Alycia chevauchant une Harley Davidson, lunettes noires et cheveux au vent.

« Celle-là. »

« Ma préférée ! Quoique celle que tu as fais d'elle a demi nue sur le lit est pas mal. »

« Bien sur, et je vais m'amuser à lui montrer ça peut-être. » lança Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ca se trouve, elle adorerait ! »

« Je veux pas tenter le diable. »

La file avança et, tout en parlant, Clarke se rendit compte que dans moins de 5 personnes c'était au tour de Raven, puis du sien. Elle se tendit alors, pressant contre elle son dessin à signer : soudain le doute l'envahit : ce dessin n'était clairement pas son meilleur mais elle y attachait un attrait particulier. C'était, en effet, le premier qu'elle avait fait de Lexa Woods, et de son personnage. Clarke adorait dessiner. C'était sa passion, son exutoire. Lorsque son père mourut, elle se plongea dans le dessin et laissa transparaitre ses sentiments au travers de ses croquis. A partir de là, elle n'arrêta plus de dessiner, jusqu'à aller à des cours d'été pour se perfectionner.

Elle avait mis ses dessins au service de fans demandant, pour la plupart, des visuels de leurs écrits. Dans le monde du net, Clark était connue, et encore plus dans celui des « Grounders » où ses dessins avaient fait le tour du fandom. Mais évidemment, sans être avide de gloire, Clarke ne se faisait connaitre que par un pseudonyme « Skaiprisa ».

« Allez, c'est mon tour ! On se retrouve de l'autre coté ! » lança Raven en entrant dans la salle tandis que Clarke resta à l'entrée, attendant fébrilement son tour. L'instant lui parut une éternité et lorsqu'elle vit revenir Raven, un large sourire aux lèvres, elle n'eut même pas le temps d'échanger un mot. Elle eut juste le temps de voir la jeune fille lever le pouce en un geste vainqueur, ce qui ne rassura pas la jolie blonde qui fut invitée à entrer à son tour dans la salle.

Son cerveau était totalement vide, elle marchait mécaniquement jusqu'à la table où se trouvait assise Lexa et une jeune femme à ses cotés. La jolie brune buvait avidement au goulot d'une petite bouteille d'eau. Elle portait ses lunettes à larges montures noires et lorsque Clarke s'avança, elle la regarda et lui sourit. Le cœur de la jolie blonde battait si fort qu'il résonnait dans ses tempes. Et soudain, Clarke perdit tous ses moyens : incapable de sortir le moindre son, elle s'avança et se posta devant la table.

« Tu fais signer quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme aux cotés de Lexa

Clarke lui tendit le dessin alors et la jeune femme le fit glisser jusqu'à Lexa.

« Oh wow, c'est toi qui l'a fait ? »

Clarke la fixait : elle était si près qu'elle pouvait, juste en tendant le bras, la toucher. Ses cheveux cascadaient en une rivière châtain sur ses épaules, elle était discrètement maquillée et ses mains portaient quelques bagues fantaisies et une manucure parfaite.

La belle brune la fixa, un léger rictus sur le visage, attendant patiemment que Clarke se décoince. Elle avait du en voir pas mal aujourd'hui : ces fans coincés, muets et pétrifiés. Clarke se détestait de faire partie de cette catégorie. La jolie blonde opina alors et Lexa gloussa, visiblement amusée par la gêne et la timidité de la jeune fille

« C'est très réussi, bravo. »

« Me… Mer… Merci. » finit par lâcher Clarke

« Tu es là sur les 2 jours ? »

« Oui. »

« Si on se revoit demain, j'adorerai voir d'autres dessins. Je suis toujours admirative du travail créatif des fans ! »

Clarke lui sourit alors : Lexa Woods était un amour de bout de femme : frêle à la silhouette fluette et au visage fin, et pourtant, elle instaurait le respect tant par ses capacités physiques que par son regard qu'elle pouvait durcir à la demande et qui pouvait aisément vous faire perdre pied. Elle avait déjà vu des interviews de Lexa, ou encore visionné des vidéos de précédentes conventions où elle fut invitée, et elle n'avait jamais douté que Lexa était un amour avec ses fans. Clarke se demandait juste si elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait ou si c'était simplement un travail de com' vis-à-vis de ses fans. Il était certain que la vérité se trouvait entre les deux, un subtil mélange entre du social et de l'amical.

Admirative de son travail ? Vraiment ? Lexa Woods avait du en voir des dizaines et des dizaines depuis le début de ses autographes, se souviendrait-elle vraiment d'elle ? Pourrait-elle, s'il lui était donné l'occasion de le faire, reconnaitre ses dessins parmi d'autres ? Elle sourit intérieurement alors, elle était polie, c'était tout.

Elle fixa alors le bout du stylo feutre qui dessinait une signature élégante, un « L » entremêlé d'un grand « W », surmonté d'un petit cœur. Puis Lexa leva le regard et elle lui sourit en lui tendant de nouveau son dessin.

Clarke réussit à sourire alors en le prenant et lorsqu'elle souffla un « merci beaucoup », Lexa lui répondit par un large sourire « Avec plaisir. A plus tard ! »

Et se fut fini. Clarke se retourna et marcha vers la sortie. Par curiosité, elle se tourna une dernière fois et fut surprise de croiser le regard de Lexa, la fixant avidement. Elle se mangea alors le coin de la porte, manquant la sortie, ce qui fit naitre un rire de la part de Lexa.

Clarke rougit alors jusqu'aux oreilles avant de disparaitre, plus honteuse que jamais, pour retrouver Raven quelques mètres plus loin, qui attendait avidement son ressenti.

« Alors, alors ? Pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? »

« Pour rien… »

« Alors, elle a dis quoi sur ton dessin ? »

« Qu'il était bien, que j'étais douée… Certainement quelque chose qu'elle dit à tous. »

« Roh arrête d'être aussi rabat-joie, et profite des compliments ! Allez viens, on va se remettre de nos émotions au Starbucks ! »

Clarke sourit alors et se laissa aller à l'étreinte de son amie. Et sur le chemin, elles refirent en long en large et en travers leur brève rencontre avec les acteurs, et majoritairement sur Lexa. Entre deux frites et trois gorgées de coca, Clarke ne tarissait plus d'éloges sur la jolie brune, même si, envahie par le trac, elle avait surement oublié beaucoup de détails.

« Merde, j'ai tellement foiré mon autographe… » souffla-t-elle en mettant sa tête dans ses mains

« Mais non… »

« J'étais prostrée, elle a du me prendre pour une débile. »

« Mais bien sur que non. T'es certainement pas la seule qui ait bugué devant elle, elle doit avoir l'habitude. »

« … »

« Clarkie, respire. Ca y est c'est passé. »

La jolie blonde sourit faiblement « Oui, c'est fini… »

« Il te reste encore ta photo avec elle. Ne ferme pas les yeux, ne sois pas crispée, souris et n'oublies pas de la tripoter. »

« Ray ! »

La jeune file éclata de rire « Tu veux quoi ? Refaire un autographe ? »

« J'ai pas assez d'argent. »

« Tu as la solution de la tombola. J'ai vu qu'ils faisaient gagner des lots, dont des autographes. »

« … Avec le bol que j'ai. »

« Si tu tentes pas, tu sauras jamais. Ca coute que 10$... »

Clarke pensa alors : pourquoi pas ? Après tout : au pire, elle a déjà un autographe avec Lexa Woods, au mieux elle en gagne un nouveau et essaie de faire bonne figure pour le prochain ! Elle sourit alors « Ok. »

* * *

Raven trépignait sur place : s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait c'était attendre. Alors quand Clarke décida d'acheter des tickets pour la tombola qui se déroulerait dans une heure, elle désespéra en voyant la longue file d'attente.

« Merde Clarkie, j'en ais marre… »

« Va t'asseoir si tu veux. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Evidemment… Je suis une grande fille. »

Raven ne se fit pas prier alors et se rendit dans la salle principale tandis que Clarke resta seule… Du moins avant d'entendre une voix derrière elle « C'est ta copine ? »

La jolie blonde se retourna alors et vit une jeune fille les cheveux sauvagement ondulés dont les pointes étaient rousses.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est ta petite amie la fille avec qui tu es ? »

Clarke lui sourit alors « Non, c'est ma meilleure amie, une sœur. »

« Oh ok… »

Et devant l'air soulagé à peine dissimulé de la jeune fille, Clarke gloussa « Elle s'appelle Raven. Moi c'est Clarke, même si, à mon avis, tu te fiches bien de mon matricule. »

« Qu… Non, non, pas du tout ! Moi c'est Luna. »

« Enchantée. Alors, toi aussi fan de la série ? »

« Carrément. Je suis totalement sous le charme de Lexa Woods. » dit-elle en montrant fièrement un tatouage sur son avant bras, rappelant à peu de chose près celui que portait le personnage dans la série, mais dans son dos.

« Oh wow, carrément ! Il est magnifique. »

« Oui, elle m'a dit la même chose quand elle l'a vu ce matin. Et toi, ton perso préféré ? »

« Oh totalement celui d'Alycia ! » s'exclama Clarke, amusée

S'il y avait bien une chose où Clarke était mauvaise c'était pour se faire des amis. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment et pourquoi Raven était toujours à ses cotés, elle qui ne l'avait pas ménagé durant des années. Véritable ermite, elle préférait restée seule à dessiner ou peindre durant des heures plutôt que de sortir faire la fête.

« Dis… Ta copine, enfin ton amie… Elle… Est-ce qu'elle… gay ? »

Clarke se figea et réprima un sourire « Je… J'en sais rien. Je l'ai toujours connu qu'avec des garçons… »

« Oh… Dommage. »

Clarke se retourna : encore deux personnes devant elle et elle allait enfin accéder au comptoir de vente. Puis elle inspira et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la jeune fille « Mais pour en être sûre, tu devrais le lui demander. »

« Lui demander ? Elle va me lourder… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? »

Luna la fixa avant de lui sourire « Tu… Tu pourrais… me présenter ? »

« Bien sur. » sourit Clarke

Puis elle passa enfin à la boutique et prit un carnet de tombola à 10$.

« Tu espères gagner quoi ? »

« Un autographe. » sourit Clarke

Luna sourit alors et suivit la jeune fille jusqu'à leur place « Ray, j'te présente Luna. Luna, voici Raven, ma pote. »

« Enchantée. » lança la belle brune

« Salut ! » s'enjoua Raven, toujours contente de rencontrer des gens passionnés par la même chose « Tu es où dans la salle ? »

« Oh je suis quelques rangées derrière. »

« Tu viens à la soirée ? »

« Yep, et vous ? »

« Aussi. Tu as une chambre ici ? »

« Oui au 4ieme. »

« Oh comme nous. Nous c'est la 4003, et toi ? »

« La 4111. On est pas loin. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel : c'était si facile en regardant Raven. Les filles discutèrent de longues minutes avant que les panels reprennent et que Luna ne les quitte, promettant de revenir dès la prochaine session autographes et photos.

« Elle est cool hein ? » lança Raven

« Ouais, très. Dis donc… »

« Hm ? »

« T'es gay ? »

Raven se figea et se tourna lentement vers elle « Je t'arrête tout de suite, t'es pas du tout mon genre, mais pas DU TOUT. »

« Ray, je plaisante pas… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Elles furent interrompues par la maitresse de cérémonie qui présenta le prochain panel, celui de Lexa Woods. Clarke l'attendait avec impatience. Et même si elle n'avait pas l'intention de poser la moindre question, elle était curieuse de toutes les questions et réponses qu'elle pourrait donner.

Et lorsque la jeune femme monta sur scène, la clameur des fans bourdonna et résonna dans toute la salle. Elle salua poliment, un large sourire sur le visage et Clarke fut de suite hypnotisée. Puis les questions s'enchainèrent avec plus ou moins d'intérêt allant de son plat préféré à son épisode favori, ses futurs projets ou encore ce qu'elle espérait pour le futur de son personnage.

Lexa se prêta gentiment à toutes les questions, y compris les plus saugrenues, comme l'exercice difficile du maniement d'un couteau papillon, arme de prédilection d'Alycia dans la série. Elle s'exécuta avec brio sous les acclamations du public.

Le panel passa à une vitesse folle, trop au gout des fans et de Clarke, mais les choses s'enchainèrent alors : le moment de la tombola arriva alors et Clarke prit entre ses mains les tickets qu'elle avait acheté une heure plus tôt, priant intérieurement pour que l'un d'entre eux soit au moins gagnant.

Les appels s'enchainèrent et aucun numéro que Clarke avait en possession ne sortait. Elle désespéra alors. Et lorsqu'il ne restait qu'une photo de groupe et un autographe de leur choix à gagner, elle n'y croyait plus.

Puis soudain, un numéro sortit et Raven lança un cri aigu qui surprit la jolie blonde « J'ai la groupe ! » dit-elle en se levant d'un bond pour aller chercher son ticket. Clarke était heureuse pour son amie, si heureuse qu'elle n'entendit pas l'appel pour le dernier numéro. La jeune fille sur scène fit un nouvel appel et ce n'est que lorsque Raven revint, heureuse, que cette dernière la bouscula « Hey, c'est toi ! »

« Moi ? »

« Le 245 vert, c'est toi ! »

Et alors que la jeune fille allait tirer un nouveau numéro, Clarke se leva rapidement « C'est moi ! » lança-t-elle afin de freiner le tirage au sort d'un autre numéro. Elle se rua sur scène afin de récupérer le précieux sésame : elle avait enfin un autographe et une nouvelle occasion de revoir Lexa de plus près.

Lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir aux cotés de Raven, cette dernière ne se priva pas de la charrier « Bah alors, t'as failli louper le gain du siècle là ! Tu vas évidemment choisir Lexa hein ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Sois moins coincée quand même. »

« Je vais essayer. » sourit Clarke « Je vais essayer. »

* * *

Et le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse folle. A la fin de la journée, Luna rejoignit les jeunes filles, toutes prêtes à se préparer à la soirée.

« Ok, Luna nous retrouve dans une heure à l'ascenseur. » Clarke sourit alors « Quoi ? »

« Non rien. »

« Vas-y crache le morceau. »

« Juste… Elle est sympa Luna hein… »

« Bah ouais, pourquoi ? »

« … »

« Clarkie ? »

« Non rien, en tout cas, elle te trouve sympa aussi. »

Raven se redressa et la fixa « Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Elle… Te trouves _très_ sympa, c'est tout. »

« Attends… T'es sérieuse ? »

« Quoi ? »

« T'es pas en train de me dire que… »

« Que quoi ? »

« Arrête ! T'es lourde là ! »

Raven lui envoya un oreiller en pleine face « Hey, stop ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Quand ? » feignit Clarke

« On a été ensemble tout le temps, sauf quand je t'ai quitté pour la boutique. Donc, je suppose que si tu l'as ramené c'est que… Oh mon dieu… Elle a parlé de moi ? Elle… Elle a flashé ? »

Clarke pouffa de rire « Je savais même pas quoi lui répondre quand elle a demandé si tu étais gay ! »

« Sale petite… »

Raven lui sauta dessus, la plaquant sur le lit en l'assaillant de chatouilles, dont la jolie blonde était extrêmement sensible « Hey, stop, stop ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Rien, elle voulait savoir si toi et moi on était ensemble. Ensuite elle m'a demandé si tu étais gay et libre… »

« Merde, j'y crois pas… »

« J'ai pas su lui répondre Ray, je veux dire quand elle m'a demandé si tu étais gay. C'est vrai quoi : on se connait depuis toujours mais… le jour où je t'ai avoué que j'étais bi… On a jamais vraiment parlé de toi. Je sais qu'il ya eu Finn mais… »

« J'en sais rien. Je me suis jamais posée la question parce que y'a jamais eu l'occasion de le faire… »

« Mais… Tu es attirée par les filles ? »

« Non. Enfin, j'en ais jamais ressenti l'envie ni le besoin… Mais j'peux pas dire que l'idée me dégoute vraiment non plus. Je t'ai toujours connu vacant d'un mec à une fille sans aucun problème… »

« Alors, tu penses que si une fille te plait un jour, tu pourrais… »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Et cette Luna ? »

« Elle est sympa et fun. Et pas dégueu à regarder, faut bien l'avouer. »

« Charmant. » sourit Clarke

« Mais je sais pas… Je sais pas y faire. J'ai autant d'expérience dans les relations humaines que toi en cuisine. »

« Hey, je sais cuisiner ! »

« Clarke, quand on ne met pas d'eau dans une casserole pour cuire des pâtes… On ne sait pas cuisiner. »

« La ferme, c'était un oubli ! »

« Bien sur… »

Elles se jaugèrent avant d'éclater de rire, comme beaucoup de fois. Clarke se leva alors et se déshabilla pour se retrouver en dessous devant le miroir « La rouge ou la noire ? »

« Je dirais la noire, plus classe. Tu sais que les acteurs seront probablement là ? »

« Probablement, ça veut pas dire sur à 100%. »

« Certes. Allez, bouge un peu, on va être en retard. »

* * *

Et comme prévu, les jeunes filles retrouvèrent Luna près de l'ascenseur et soudain Raven sentit une gêne : si seulement Clarke ne lui avait pas parlé de cette possible attirance…

« Un problème ? » lança la jeune fille

« Non, non, aucun ! » s'empressa de dire Raven qui détourna soudain le regard, ses joues rosissant à vu d'œil.

Elles entrèrent dans l'ascenseur pour se rendre à la soirée. Et à peine les portes s'ouvrirent qu'elles entendirent déjà le son de la musique résonner dans les couloirs. Le stress et l'excitation montèrent alors chez les jeunes filles qui entrèrent dans la salle déjà bombée.

« Bon, on va se trouver un table ! » lança Raven

Luna et Clarke et Luna opinèrent et la suivirent, slalomant entre les gens jusqu'à une table dans un coin, près du buffet.

« Excellent ! Un verre les filles. »

« Ray, on est pas en âge ? »

« Et alors, le coca est interdit ? » lança-t-elle en clignant de l'œil

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant que Raven ne disparaisse dans la foule. Elle vaqua son regard alors dans la salle, reconnaissant ça et là quelques têtes connues, comme sa voisine lors des panels…

« Hey… »

Clarke se tourna vers Luna « Quoi ? »

« Tu lui as dis quelque chose à Raven ? Sur moi je veux dire ? »

« Non. » mentit la jeune fille

« Ah… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas… J'ai l'impression qu'elle… m'évite ? »

« Non, c'est qu'une idée. Ray est comme ça : c'est une hyperactive. »

« Oh ok… »

« Oh fait, tu nous as pas dis d'où tu venais ? »

« D'ici. Je suis étudiante à New-York. Et vous ? »

« Washington. »

« Oh c'est pas loin. »

Clarke réprima un sourire « Ray aimerait entamé son parcours universitaire ici. »

« Ah ouais ? Elle veut faire quoi ? »

« Ingénieur. Elle adore tout ce qui est mécanique, informatique… »

« Intéressant. »

« Et toi ? »

« Etudes sportives. Je veux être prof de sport. »

« Cool. »

Raven revint avec 4 gobelets remplis « Tenez les filles ! On va danser ? »

Clarke et Luna échangèrent un regard amusé et entendu « Moi je veux bien ! » lança Luna en se levant

Les deux jeunes filles disparurent alors, laissant Clarke seule. Mais cette dernière ne s'en formalisa pas : elle préférait rester dan son coin, profitant comme bon lui semblait de la soirée. Elle n'était pas très festive en règle générale, préférant largement les soirées TV autour de junk food en compagnie de Raven et quelques autres amis.

Elle remarqua à peine que la piste s'était considérablement remplie et ce, pour une simple raison : quelques acteurs venaient de faire leur apparition dans la salle.

« Hey Clarke ! Regarde ! »

Clarke leva le nez de son verre et vit Raven lui faire de grands signes, lui montrant Octavia Blake juste à coté d'elle. Elle sourit alors, heureuse de la joie visible de son amie, avant de reporter son attention sur le verre. Mais la faim se fit sentir alors et c'est poussée par son estomac qu'elle quitta sa table pour se rendre au buffet. Soudain, elle fut bousculé et, par effet de chaine, bouscula la personne à ses cotés « Pardon ! » lança-t-elle sans vraiment prêter attention à la personne

« Pas de mal. »

Clarke reconnut soudain cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnu n'importe où. Elle se figea et tourna la tête pour voir Lexa à quelques centimètres d'elle, picorer dans tous les plats. La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de lui sourire et de reporter son attention sur le buffet.

 _Ok, respire, joue la cool_ …. Pensa Clarke tandis qu'elle posa son dévolu sur des toasts au saumon.

« Ils ont l'air bon… » souffla la jeune femme.

Clarke sourit alors « Ca à l'air. » Elle le prit alors et lui tendit « Ame d'aventurière ? »

Lexa haussa un sourcil, visiblement amusée, puis le prit avant de croquer dedans « Merci. »

Puis soudain, trois fans arrivèrent et, doucement mais surement, empiétèrent sur le territoire de Clarke qui se poussa alors, s'éloignant de Lexa. La jeune fille, poliment, leur sourit et entama une discussion avec elles, tandis que Clarke retourna à table. Elle ne vit alors pas le petit regard que Lexa eut dans sa direction alors.

* * *

Clarke dégusta ses toasts alors, tout en regardant un nouveau couple se former : en effet, Luna et Raven ne cessaient de se tourner autour, dansant sensuellement, s'effleurant. Clarke était amusée de voir son amie à la fois vulnérable et timide, elle qui n'avait l'habitude que de la voir forte et rentre-dedans.

Mais bientôt, après une suite de cinq chansons qui lui martelaient le crâne, Clarke sentit ses tempes tambouriner. Elle suffoqua soudain et eut besoin d'air. Elle se leva et sortit quelques minutes sur le balcon, son regard vaquant à l'horizon. Elle inspira longuement alors et sursauta alors en entendant une voix venant de sa gauche « Tu en veux une ? »

Elle se tourna alors et vit Lexa, lui tendant son paquet de cigarettes. Clarke se figea alors, regardant rapidement derrière elles : oui, elles étaient seules sur ce balcon.

 **TBC**


	3. Juste une pizza

**Hey hey !**

 **Quoi de neuf mes zamis ?**

 **La reprise de T100 fut-elle bonne ? ^^**

 **En tout cas, je vous remercie encore pour vos encouragements et votre accueil de cette nouvelle fic !**

 **Qui n'aurait pas rêvé d'être à la place de Clarke ? Et plus encore dans cette suite...**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Juste une pizza**

Clarke fixa la main de Lexa, tendant le paquet de cigarettes « Non, je… Je ne fume pas. »

« Oh… T'as bien raison, je devrais arrêter aussi. » plaisanta-t-elle en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Personne dans sa famille ne fumait, et depuis toute petite, sa mère lui avait inculqué les dangers de la cigarette. Dès lors, la jolie blonde n'avait jamais mis une cigarette à sa bouche et ne trouvait rien d'excitant à cela… Jusqu'à Lexa Woods. Clarke ne pouvait dévier son regard des lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune femme recrachant la fumée… Elle était si sexy à cet instant qu'elle ne put détourner son regard, ce que remarqua Lexa, qui sourit doucement.

« Tu n'es pas celle qui dessine ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu dessines non ? »

« Ou… Oui… »

« Tu as vraiment du talent. Si je pouvais dessiner comme ça. »

« Tu as bien d'autres talents. » lança la jeune fille si naturellement que cela lui échappa

Lexa ne s'en offusqua pas, certainement coutumière des compliments qu'elle entendait sans cesse « Si tu le dis. Jouer la comédie est à la portée de tout le monde. Le dessin c'est autre chose. »

« Je serais incapable de faire ce que tu fais… Et tu fais plus que jouer, tu interprètes sans pareil. Et ton habileté avec un arc ou encore un sabre… Je sais pas si tout le monde en est capable. »

Lexa gloussa alors « Liasse-moi deviner : fan d'Alycia non ? »

Clarke baissa le regard, comme prise en faute « Peut-être… »

« Hey, y'a pas de soucis… »

« Ouais, tu dois avoir l'habitude. »

Lexa ne répondit pas, perdant sensiblement son sourire, et Clarke le remarqua : devait-elle le lui faire remarquer ? N'était-ce pas déplacer ?

« Parfois, je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie sans tout ça. »

Clarke la fixa alors : Lexa Woods allait-elle vraiment se confesser à elle ? Une simple fan, une inconnue ? L'alcool aidait peut-être...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si ce chasseur de tête ne m'avait pas vu dans la rue, s'il ne m'avait pas remarqué et donné sa carte, si je n'avais pas franchi les portes de son agence, si je n'avais pas répondu à un casting… »

« Moi je crois que toute chose arrive pour un but précis, tout à un sens : nos rencontres, nos épreuves… »

« Oui certainement. Je ne suis pas malheureuse, au contraire, mais parfois je suis curieuse de ce que ça aurait pu être… autrement. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que Lexa ne fronce les sourcils « Tu n'as pas encore fait de photo avec moi ? Je m'en souviendrais… »

« Non, demain. J'ai gagné un autographe aussi. »

« Vas-tu me montrer un nouveau chef-d'œuvre ? »

« … »

« Hey, c'est sérieux, tu es vraiment douée. »

« Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel… Beaucoup savent dessiner. »

« Certainement. J'ai hâte que tu me montres d'autres dessins demain. » conclut-elle en un clin d'œil qui fit vaciller Clarke. La jolie blonde baissa le regard, gênée, avant que Lexa ne s'étire longuement, mettant ses mains devant elle « Je suis rincée. »

Clarke gloussa « C'est pas de tout repos une convention. »

« C'est ta première ? »

« Oui. »

Lexa hoqueta « On est toujours impressionnée la première fois. Mais après ça passe… On s'habitue. Un peu comme le sexe. » Clarke se figea et la fixa, incrédule « Désolée… Je crois que je suis vraiment fatiguée. » soupira en souriant Lexa « Si mon contrat ne m'imposait pas une heure de présence obligatoire, je serais déjà au fond de mon lit. »

Clarke sourit « Moi aussi… » Lexa la regarda alors, un léger sourie moqueur sur les lèvres. Lorsque Clarke comprit le quiproquo, elle balbutia « Euh enfin… Je… Je veux dire… Dans _mon_ lit. »

« Evidemment, quoi d'autre. » gloussa Lexa

Clarke se détendit alors : c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle prit conscience que les acteurs, peu importe qui il était, était avant tout des êtres humains, comme eux, comme elle. Elle huma l'air frais, le bourdonnement de la musique derrière elle. Elle arrivait à peine à se rendre compte qu'elle avait entamé une conversation presque banale avec Lexa Woods qu'elle admirait depuis si longtemps… Juste pour se rendre compte que c'était une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, malgré sa beauté irradiante.

« Alors c'est une promesse ? »

« Une promesse ? »

« Demain, tu viens me revoir avec tes dessins ? »

« Oh euh… Oui, bien sur. »

Puis soudain, la baie vitrée s'ouvrit derrière elles, les faisant se retourner et une femme d'une étrange beauté typée apparut « Ah te voilà ! Tout le monde te cherche partout ! »

« Je suis là. » souffla avec lassitude la jeune fille « A plus tard. » sourit-elle à Clarke avant de retrouver la mystérieuse femme. Elles disparurent alors non sans que la jeune femme ne jette un dernier regard suspicieux vers Clarke « Nouvelle proie ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lexa leva les yeux au ciel non sans dissimuler avec difficulté un sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke revint à sa table, Luna et Raven se bécotaient avec ferveur. Elle hésita avant de les rejoindre et tandis qu'elle faillit faire demi-tour, elle entendit la voix de Ray « Hey ! Clarkie, t'étais où ? »

« Oh euh… J'étais dehors, je prenais un peu l'air. »

« Elle est cool cette soirée non ? »

« Assez oui. »

« Tu bois quelque chose ? »

« Non. Je crois que je vais rentrer. »

« Quoi déjà ? Mais Clarkiiiiee… »

« Reste. Reste avec Luna, amusez-vous. J'ai mal au crâne. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je te jure. » Et tandis que Luna s'était éloignée pour récupérer quelque chose à grignoter « Et tu me raconteras tout, bien sur. »

« Y'a rien à dire, vraiment. »

« Hm c'est ça oui. »

« Quoi ? Elle est juste… sympa… »

« Bien sur, bien sur. » Clarke la bouscula un peu « Allez, amuse-toi bien. »

« Je croyais que cette soirée devait être mémorable… »

« Oh elle l'a été, crois-moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Clarke l'embrassa sur le front alors « A tout à l'heure. Et n'oublies pas : ne fait rien que je ne ferais pas moi-même. »

Raven hoqueta alors et fit un dernier signe vers son amie qui s'éloignait « Elle va où ? »

« Elle est fatiguée. »

« Tu veux qu'on écourte la soirée ? »

« Non. » dit-elle « Elle est comme ça. »

Elles échangèrent alors un sourire et soudain le départ impromptu de Clarke était déjà oublié. Cette dernière fendit la foule et essaya de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin Lexa, entourée d'une ribambelle de fans, semblant captivée par la conversation, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Clarke sourit alors, imaginant à peine qu'il y avait encore quelques minutes elle parlait seule à seule avec elle.

Et soudain, elle se rendit compte que la jeune femme regardait droit dans sa direction. Clarke tiqua : non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle qu'elle regardait tandis que des dizaines de fans autour d'elle essayait d'attirer son attention… Mais soudain, Lexa lui sourit et instantanément, Clarke lui répondit par un sourire plus franc encore. Puis Lexa lui fit un léger signe de la main, et Clarke, en mode pilote automatique, fit de même avant de partir. Elle ne vit pas que Lexa ne pas quitta pas du regard jusqu'à ce que la jolie blonde ne soit plus dans son cham de vision.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle fut bien loin de la soirée, les oreilles de Clarke bourdonnèrent encore d'un étrange acouphène. Elle sentait la migraine pointer le bout de son nez et ses tempes battre dans son crâne « Et merde… »

Il y avait encore un long corridor et un ascenseur à prendre avant d'arriver à sa chambre et d'y trouver des cachets pouvant atténuer son mal de crâne. Elle se hâta alors et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Les étages défilèrent alors, accentuant sa migraine et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle s'en extirpa pour se ruer vers sa porte. Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la carte de la chambre était restée dans le sac de Raven, elle grogna en se tapant la tête contre sa chambre « Merde, merde, merde… »

Elle n'avait pas la foi de redescendre tous ces étages, d'affronter de nouveau la foule et de devoir refaire le chemin inverse… Elle se laissa alors doucement glisser contre sa porte, espérant que Raven ne tarde pas trop. Et la fatigue aidant, elle ferma brièvement les yeux, puis soudain le sommeil l'envahit et elle se laissa porter… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main sur son épaule la secouer doucement.

« Hey… Hey, ça va ? »

Cette voix n'était définitivement pas celle de Raven… Elle raisonnait au loin, comme au bout d'un long tunnel. Il lui fallut un effort incommensurable pour ouvrir les yeux et fixer la silhouette floue la surplombant « Hm… Ray ? »

« Pas que je sache non. » ironisa la jeune femme devant elle

Puis soudain, comme un flash, Clarke ouvrit les yeux et…

« Lexa ? »

La belle brune lui tendit la main alors « De l'aide ? »

Clarke accepta silencieusement sa main et se redressa « Désolée. »

« Pourquoi tu es assise seule dans ce couloir ? » demanda Lexa d'un air suspect

« Je… J'ai oublié ma carte dans le sac de ma pote… qui est à la soirée. » avoua honteusement la jeune fille

« Et tu n'as pas eu l'idée d'y retourner pour la prendre ?! »

« J'ai la flemme… » avoua-t-elle en murmurant

Lexa sourit et nota alors les yeux à peine ouvert et le regard vitreux de la jolie blonde « Un problème ? »

« Non, juste une migraine qui pointe le bout de son nez… »

« Oh… Je sais ce que c'est. Viens j'ai des cachets. »

Clarke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Lexa Woods l'invitait dans sa chambre ?

Et tandis qu'elle la suivit, elle fronça les sourcils « Ta chambre n'est pas au 7ième ? »

Lexa se tourna et lui sourit « Pourquoi ? »

« Euh, non… Je… Juste une supposition… » Mais devant l'air suspect de la jeune fille, Clarke s'expliqua « Hier… On était dans le même ascenseur et je t'ai vu appuyer sur le 7. »

« Oh tout s'explique. » ironisa Lexa « Lincoln est au 7ième. On a fait un after dans sa chambre. »

« Oh… »

« Rassurée ? »

« Quoi ? Hein ? Non, non… »

« Détends-toi, je plaisante. »

Le mal de crane de Clarke s'accentua alors, mêlé au stress et à la fatigue. Et au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elles se retrouvèrent devant le 4231.

« On y est. »

* * *

Lexa avait l'habitude des conventions, elle en faisait depuis trois ans déjà. Elle avait rencontré des centaines de fans, voire même des milliers. Elle adorait ça : pouvoir leur parler, les côtoyer, apprendre des choses de ses fans… Elle avait vécu de belles rencontres, entendu de belles histoires, vu des couples se demander en mariage devant elle, connu des femmes avant, pendant et après leur grossesse… Elle avait un lien particulier avec ses fans, même si sur les réseaux sociaux elle était discrète, elle savait la ferveur qu'elle suscitait chez eux. Un effet grisant, une espèce de pouvoir sur eux : dès qu'elle apparaissait quelque part, les yeux de ses fans brillaient. Elle aimait leur apporter quelque chose de spécial.

Et parfois, elle faisait des rencontres qui la chamboulaient plus que prévu, comme cette fois où elle rencontra la plus jeune de ses fans, déguisée comme son personnage dans la série, ou encore une femme atteinte d'un cancer qui lui avait confié avoir repris gout à la vie en regardant la série. Certains fans étaient d'ailleurs devenus de véritables amis au fil du temps.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit Clarke, quelque chose d'étrange se passa en elle : cette jeune fille timide et certainement complexée par on-ne-sait-quoi, cette talentueuse dessinatrice, discrète et douce, lui rappelait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Elle avait dans le regard cette étincelle d'admiration mais aussi quelque chose de plus simple, de plus naturel. Quelque chose que d'autres ne pouvaient avoir tant ils en faisaient trop avec elle. Non, cette Clarke avait quelque chose d'apaisant et elle imaginait aisément pouvoir discuter de tout et de rien avec elle, sur un canapé, une tasse de café chaud dans les mains.

Pourtant, elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle pouvait être une psychopathe qui la suivait partout tels les pires stalkers dont avait eu affaire Lexa, elle pouvait la pousser dans sa chambre à cet instant, la torturer ou même la violer…

A cette pensée, Lexa sourit : parfois, elle était aussi idiote que les scénarios qu'on lui proposait. Elle passa sa carte devant la poignée et un cliquetis retentit. Elle ouvrit et s'assura que Clarke la suivait. Cette dernière hésita un instant avant d'entrer.

Sa chambre n'était finalement pas plus luxueuse que la sienne, seuls des fringues jonchaient le sol et une immense valise trônait au pied du lit. Lexa fouilla dans un de ses sacs et en sortit une plaquette de gélules « Tiens, c'est radical chez moi. »

« Tu fais des migraines aussi ? »

« Oui. »

Clarke prit une gélule et l'avala avec un verre d'eau tendu par la jolie brune « J'espère que ton amie ne va pas découcher… » ironisa Lexa

Et soudain Clarke se raidit : si c'était le cas ? Si elle et Luna faisaient un after dans la chambre de cette dernière ? Clarke ne se voyait pas faire une nuit blanche dans les couloirs

« Je n'espère pas non plus… »

Lexa gloussa alors « Un café ? »

« Pas le soir… »

« Une tisane alors ? » Clarke la fixa « Un problème ? »

« Je… J'en sais rien. C'est étonnant. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est étonnant ? »

« Bah, tu es quand même… Lexa Woods. Et tu invites une fan dans ta chambre, une fan dont tu ne connais rien. »

« Vas-tu me séquestrer ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non. »

« Alors tout va bien. Avant d'être une actrice, je suis une fille comme tout le monde. Et oui, même nous, nous allons aux toilettes. » ironisa-t-elle

« Oui je sais mais… C'est toujours impressionnant. » sourit-elle « Ray n'en croira pas ses oreilles. »

« Ray c'est ton amie ? »

« Yep. »

« Petite amie ? » demanda Lexa, bien qu'elle imaginait la réponse en sachant que cette fameuse Raven s'amusait en ce moment avec une autre à la soirée

« Quoi ? Non ! C'est ma meilleure amie, comme une sœur. »

« Hm je vois. Un verre ? »

« Non, je préfère pas. »

« Tu ne bois pas ? »

« Pas vraiment… »

« Et bah… » lança Lexa en se laissant tomber sur son lit « Tu bois pas, tu fumes pas… Si tu me dis que tu fais médecine, je te croirais sans problème. » gloussa-t-elle avant de voir l'air gêné de Clarke « Oh… Sérieux ? »

« … »

Lexa se sentit soudainement mal d'avoir presque moqué la jeune fille « Hey, c'était pas un reproche. Viens. »

Lexa l'invita à s'asseoir à ses cotés sur le canapé. La jolie brune se mit en tailleur et Clarke s'accouda au bord du canapé, veillant à laisser un coussin d'espace entre elles « Alors… Tu fais médecine ? »

« Pas encore… J'entre à la fac en Septembre. Puis ensuite études de médecine après l'université bien sur. »

« Quelle branche ? »

« Médecine générale pour l'instant. Peut-être me diriger vers la chirurgie par la suite. »

« Intéressant. Tu es donc au lycée… 17 ans ? »

« 18. » Lexa opina « Et toi, si tu n'avais pas été actrice, tu aurais fait quoi ? »

Lexa laissa échapper un hoquet d'amusement « Hm... Quand j'étais môme je rêvais d'être politicienne. Mes parents disaient que j'avais l'âme d'un leader. Ils souriaient en me disant _« Ma fille, un jour tu gouverneras le monde_. » Ils n'étaient pas vraiment… visionnaires. » railla-t-elle

« En un sens, tu attires les foules et les galvanises, tu es admirée par certains… »

« … Et haïe par d'autres. » conclut Lexa

Clarke soupira « Et finalement, tu es actrice. »

« C'est pas le job de rêve par excellence, mais ça paie les factures et c'est assez fun. Ca apporte certains avantages. »

« J'imagine. » ironisa Clarke

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui : les voyages, l'argent… »

« … Les filles. »

Clarke se figea alors : jamais Lexa Woods n'avait été claire dans ses relations. Les rumeurs lui prêtaient des relations avec ses collègues de travail, avec d'autres acteurs, voire même actrices. Elle n'avait jamais ni démenti ni infirmer ces rumeurs et Clarke avait toujours été plus que curieuse.

« Des… filles ? »

« Tu n'es pas gay ? » s'étonna presque Lexa

« Gay ? Non. »

« Oh… Désolée… Je pensais. »

« Tu pensais ? J'ai le _type_ gay ? »

« Mon gaydar me fait parfois défaut. Il tombe rarement en panne. »

« Disons qu'il l'est à moitié. » sourit Clarke. Et devant le regard suspect de Lexa, Clarke révéla « Je suis bi. »

« Oh… »

« Choquée ? »

Lexa gloussa de plus belle « Moi ? Oh ça ne risque pas… »

Clarke aurait aimé le demander, aurait aimé étancher sa soif, sa curiosité, mais elle n'osa pas : trop intime. Après tout elle n'était qu'une fan… dans la chambre d'une de ses idoles. En y repensant, cette situation était surréaliste.

« Tu te demandes hein… »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu aimerais savoir… »

« Non, absolument pas. C'est privé. »

« Ma vie entière est étalée dans les journaux. » ironisa la jolie brune « Je n'ai plus de secrets. Certains même en savent plus sur moi que moi-même. »

« On ne sait pas tout. »

Lexa haussa un sourcil amusé « Tu aimerais en savoir davantage ? »

« Non ! non, bien sur que non. »

Et devant la gêne palpable de la jolie blonde, qui la fit littéralement craquer, Lexa s'approcha « Ne vaut-il pas mieux garder une part de mystère ? »

« Peut-être oui. » sourit Clarke, se détendant légèrement

« T'es sûre que tu veux rien boire ? »

« Un verre d'eau ? »

Lexa se leva alors « Allons-y pour un verre d'eau ! »

Clarke la rejoignit vers un mini bar et tandis que Lexa lui tendit un verre d'eau, elle, elle prit une bière qu'elle décapsula d'une manière aussi virile que sexy.

« A la tienne ! A cette convention ! » Clarke trinqua, amusée, avant de s'enfiler son verre cul-sec « Sacrée descente ! »

Clarke gloussa, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée d'eau, ce qui fit rire Lexa. Clarke frissonna alors : ce son, elle ne l'avait que trop entendu, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé l'initier un jour, et cette idée la plaisait bien au-delà d'un fangirlisme à outrance. Elle commençait à percevoir la jeune femme sous le masque de l'actrice, une jeune femme mystérieuse qui gardait ses secrets comme un dernier rempart face aux médias notamment.

Et pourtant, cette même jeune femme n'avait pas hésité à inviter une inconnue dans sa chambre, à lui servir un verre, à discuter avec elle…

« A quoi tu penses ? » lança Lexa en voyant la jolie blonde en pleine réflexion

« A rien… Enfin, je me disais que cette situation était… étrange. Personne ne me croira si je dis que j'ai été dans la chambre de Lexa Woods. »

« Oh crois-moi, certains le penseraient aisément. »

« Comment ça ? »

Lexa sourit « Non rien. Comment va ta migraine ? »

« Bien mieux merci. »

Elles se toisèrent alors, comme si chacune voulait dire ou faire quelque chose mais personne ne bougea. Une sorte de gêne s'installa alors et soudain Clarke se racla la gorge : elle pouvait quitter la chambre, mais pour se retrouver ou ? Dans le couloir ? Retourner à la soirée finalement ? Elle était coincée et le problème était qu'elle ne savait absolument pas si cela la dérangeait ou pas.

« Tu as mangé ? »

« J'ai grignoté au buffet. »

« Tu veux une pizza ? »

« Une pizza ? »

« C'est mon pêché mignon. J'adore les pizzas. » avoua sans honte la jolie brune « Alors ? »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Ca. » lança Clarke en faisant un geste montrant la pièce « Tu invites dans ta chambre une inconnue, tu lui offres un verre, tu lui offres une pizza… Tu ne vois aucun problème à ça, c'est… ahurissant. »

Lexa sourit alors « Je peux comprendre. »

« Je suis une fan… Fan de toi, de ton perso. Je connais ta bio, je fais certainement partie des personnes qui te connaissent peut-être mieux que ta famille. Je suis ta carrière et, oui, je suis venue à cette convention parce que ma famille m'a offert un pass pour mon anniversaire sachant O combien j'étais fan de toi. Et si je trouve toute cette situation surprenante, tu peux pas paraitre aussi… _cool_ avec tes fans. »

« Je peux comprendre que ça surprenne et à vrai dire, j'ai rarement fait ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs, si Anya l'apprenait, elle me tuerait… Sans parler d'Indra. »

« Anya ? Indra ? »

« Mes agents et manager. Ca me surprend, toi qui dis m connaitre, que le prénom d'Anya ne t'évoque rien. » ironisa Lexa

Piquée au vif, Clarke réfléchie alors « Anya… C'est… »

« Ma soeur, oui. »

« C'est aussi ton agent ? »

« Elle est plus ma conseillère mais lors d'événements comme celui-ci, Indra, ma manager, la laisse se charger de mon cas. En gros, c'est ma baby-sitter. » gloussa-t-elle

« Et elle n'est pas là ? »

« Oh je pense qu'elle me cherche quelque part. Je n'ai pas mon téléphone sur moi, mais j'imagine avoir une dizaine d'appels, autant de messages, si ce n'est plus. » Clarke sourit alors « Mais ça vaut largement la peine. »

Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement : était-elle réellement en train de flirter avec elle ?!

« Alors cette pizza ? »

* * *

Clarke n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire : elle partageait actuellement une pizza pepperoni sur la moquette de la chambre de Lexa Woods… Avec Lexa Woods ! La conversation avait largement tourné autour de la convention en elle-même et sur les motivations de chacune pour y participer.

Lexa elle-même s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle elle discutait avec cette jeune artiste qu'il y a encore 5h, elle ne connaissait pas. Il fallait dire aussi que sa vie était assez solitaire : toujours en tournage, ses collègues étaient certes ses amis, mais hors tournage, elle les côtoyait à peine.

Seule Anya restait sa plus proche amie, sa soeur, sa confidente, son garde du corps, son agent… Mais son quotidien était bien plus pâle que ce que les journaux laissaient paraitre.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment sortir, préférant des soirées devant la télé. Elle était souvent invitée aux événements, avant-premières, mais ce n'était jamais avec plaisir qu'elle s'y rendait. Mais, selon Anya, il fallait qu'elle fasse quand même preuve de socialisation envers les médias.

Et elle savait aussi être reconnaissante envers eux, envers ses fans, qu'elle adorait rencontrer. Mais aujourd'hui, ce soir, c'était différent : elle mangeait une simple pizza, sans fard ni maquillage, sans caméra ni set de tournage. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait fait cette chose si simple et banale.

Et ce qui paraissait exceptionnel aux yeux de Clarke, une pizza et une bière, l'était tout autant pour elle, tant cela faisait une éternité que ça ne lui était arrivé. Elle savourait ce moment, aussi simple que bénéfique pour elle, lui rappelant ses priorités : prendre aussi du temps pour elle dans ce tourbillon médiatique qu'était sa vie.

« Hey… Tu connais bien cette ville ? »

« Pas vraiment, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne reprends l'avion que Mardi. Ca te dit qu'on fasse du tourisme le lundi ? »

« J'ai cours… »

« Tu pourrais quand même zapper : C'est pas tous les jours que Lexa Woods te propose un rencard. »

Clarke tiqua alors au mot « _rencard_ » mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

« Ma mère pourrait râler, que tu sois Lexa Woods, le Pape ou le père Noel, elle s'en fout. » ricana Clarke.

« Hm… C'est à réfléchir… » sourit Lexa « N'oublies pas que je suis une _star_. »

Une star… Oui, Lexa en était une. Et Clarke partageait actuellement une pizza avec elle, dans sa chambre. Et elle venait de l'éconduire pour une sortie dans New-York. Totalement surréaliste.

« Hey, tu veux voir quelque chose de marrant ? »

« Quoi ? »

Lexa bondit alors et fouilla dan un monticule de sacs pour en sortir une poupée chiffon « Une fan m'a donné ça, c'est censé être moi. » Elle l'a tendit à Clarke « J'ai soudainement peur qu'elle en ait fait une pour elle et qu'elle ne dorme avec. »

« Ou qu'elle s'en serve comme poupée vaudou. »

Lexa la fixa d'un œil peu rassuré « Arrête… C'est flippant. »

« Les fans sont très créatifs. » confirma Clarke en regardant la poupée plus ou moins ressemblante mais habilement confectionnée

« J'ai pas oublié que tu dois me montrer ton book demain. » lança Lexa en un clin d'œil

« Je… Oui. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire et un regard amusé : elles étaient étrangement bien, à l'aise l'une avec l'autre et si Lexa n'avait pas été aussi célèbre, Clarke et elle auraient pu être amies.

« Alors… Tu sors avec quelqu'un ? »

Clarke se figea « Pardon ? »

« Je t'ai offensé ? Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. » lança faussement honteuse la jolie brune

« Non ça va. »

« Alors ? »

« Je réponds à ta question, si tu réponds à la mienne ? »

Lexa fut surprise, mais amusée « Ok. Alors ? »

« Personne. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

« Parce que quoi ? »

Clarke soupira « Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Pas pour l'instant. »

« Priorité aux études hm ? »

« Est-ce si mal ? »

« Nope. J'ai pas poussé mes études très loin, j'aurais adoré aller à la fac… Tu as de la chance. »

« Si tu le dis. Et toi ? »

« Moi quoi ? »

« Tu as quelqu'un ? »

Lexa haussa un sourcil devant l'assurance que venait de prendre la belle blonde soudain « Si je te le dis, cette info sera-t-elle dès demain sur Twitter ? »

« Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez de choses à y dire. »

« Ah oui ? comme quoi ? »

« Ta pizza préférée, tu es bordélique à souhait, tu bois facilement de la bière… »

« Rien de nouveau et que tout le monde ne sache déjà. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en buvant une énième gorgée de bière

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Hm ok… Si je te réponds, tu dois me promettre de revenir sur New-York lundi. »

Clarke pouffa de rire alors « Ca marche pas comme ça… » Elle baissa alors les bras, imaginant qu'elle devait avoir outrepassé ses droits. Elle retourna à sa pizza lorsque soudain…

« Non. »

La belle blonde frissonna alors avant de la fixer « Non ? »

« Non j'ai personne. »

« Ca serait trop indiscret de demander pourquoi ? »

« C'est si étonnant ? » sourit Lexa

« Bah… Tu es actrice, tu es superbe, tu es intelligente… Qui ne voudrait pas de quelqu'un comme toi ? »

« Visiblement je dois faire peur ou alors certains attendent de moi quelque chose que je ne peux leur offrir. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Certains veulent la célébrité, d'autres veulent la stabilité. Je ne peux donner ni l'un ni l'autre, pas maintenant… »

« En même temps, tu es jeune, tu as le droit de t'amuser encore un peu avant de vouloir te caser définitivement. »

« Ecoutez-moi ça, on dirait une vieille qui a déjà vécu 6 vies. » ironisa Lexa

« Hey ! J'essaie juste de… »

« … D'être altruiste. »

« Mais tu as raison : y'a pas de mal à s'amuser une peu, t'en penses quoi ? » sourit la belle blonde

« Tu es du genre Carpe Diem ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Imaginons… Si l'opportunité t'était donnée de passer une nuit avec une star que tu idolâtres, tu le ferais ? »

« Je… J'en sais rien… »

« Qui est ton idole ? »

Le feu monta aux joues de Clarke qui trouva un intérêt soudain à sa part de pizza, et soudain Lexa comprit, la plongea dans un état autant de gêne que de fierté « Oh… Intéressant. » sourit Lexa, sous couvert d'une fierté enviable « Je peux pas dire le contraire : je suis carrément canon. » ironisa-t-elle

Clarke pouffa alors « Tu as déjà… avec… »

« Quoi ? Fait quoi ? »

Comment Clarke pouvait-elle oser ? Il y avait surement encore des limites qu'elle devait imposer à cette soirée peu banale. Lexa Woods n'était pas son amie, ni sa confidente avec qui l'on partage ses histoires les plus embarrassantes, même si cette discussion en prenait largement le chemin.

« Sortir avec un de mes fans ? »

« … »

Lexa se redressa alors et prit un air songeur « Hm… Je suis déjà sortie avec des gens, c'est sûr. Après, est-ce qu'ils étaient fan de moi sans que je ne le sache… peut-être. Mais suis-je sortie intentionnellement avec un fan ? Non. »

« Ok. »

« Déçue ? »

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? » se défendit soudain Clarke

« J'en sais rien… Sur un malentendu… Ton amie pourrait découcher et toi restée coincée hors de ta chambre… Je pourrais t'inviter à rester et au fil de la soirée, plus détendues, on aurait pu… s'amuser. » gloussa Lexa

Et même si elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que cela puisse se passer ainsi, Clarke fronça les sourcils au verbe « s'amuser » : oui, tout cela n'aurait été que de la distraction pour elle. Peut-être même que cette pizza et cette conversation n'était rien qu'un jeu visant à égayer sa soirée…

« Un problème ? »

« Non, aucun. »

« Pas satisfaite de ma réponse ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« Y compris sur la partie… Amusement ? » lança Lexa sur un ton qui se voulait racoleur mais qui, pour le coup, dérangea Clarke plutôt qu'autre chose

« Surtout sur cette partie. C'est on-ne-peut-plus clair. Bon… » Clarke se leva soudain

« Ou tu vas ? »

« Je vais chercher ma carte. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. J'ai assez abusé de ta gentillesse et de ta chambre, il est temps que je regagne la mienne. Merci encore. »

Et tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte, Lexa bondit hors du canapé « Attends ! » Elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jolie blonde qui fit alors volte-face, se retrouvant presque nez à nez avec Lexa « Y'a un problème ? »

« Aucun. »

« C'est pas l'impression que ça donne. »

« Vraiment, tout va bien. Je suis fatiguée et… Merci encore pour tout : le cachet, la pizza et… d'avoir pris du temps pour m' _occuper_. »

Se fut au tour de Lexa de froncer les sourcils « J'ai pas passer mon temps à te baby-sitter, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Je veux dire : tu me connais pas, tu me fais entrer dans ta chambre, tu me paies une pizza… »

« Je… »

« Ecoute, j'imaginais pas une seule seconde que je pourrais vivre un truc pareil en convention. Sérieusement, personne ne pourrait me croire. Ca restera un souvenir inoubliable. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais je ne suis personne. »

« … »

« Et toi tu es une star. On vit pas dans le même monde, on y vivra jamais. Je suis une fan, oui fan de toi j'avoue, et je mentirais en disant que je n'ai pas aimé ce petit moment ensemble, mais… »

« Je suis désolée. » lança soudainement Lexa

« Désolée ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… » Elle recula alors, notant la promiscuité entre elles, et soupira « Parce que j'ai perdu toute notion de la réalité. Depuis que je suis entrée dans ce milieu, tu vois, c'et comme… Un autre monde, tu as raison. Mais il est tellement loin de la vie quotidienne, qu'on en oublie parfois la normalité. »

« … »

« Je voulais pas dépasser les limites avec toi. La vérité est que j'ai oublié comment agir _normalement_. Je n'ai absolument pas mesuré l'impact qu'a pu avoir ce moment. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Développe. »

« Je côtoie des gens tellement… différents. Y'a des codes, des façons d'agir. Et lorsqu'on se confronte avec la réalité, parfois on fait des amalgames ou alors on oublie carrément comment se tenir. J'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que t'inviter dans ma chambre était quelque chose qu'on ne devait pas faire quand on est… moi. Je voyais pas le mal ou l'embarras. Maintenant oui, si je me mets à ta place… Je comprends que cela surprenne. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'être… ainsi. »

« Je comprends. »

« Je sais pas ce qui te pousse à partir maintenant à ce moment précis mais… reste. S'il te plait. »

« …. »

« Si tu savais combien il est agréable de partager une simple soirée pizza. Ca fait une éternité que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. » sourit-elle « Ca parait stupide mais… Toutes ces petites choses me manquent. On a tendance à les oublier quand on vous offre des parures de bijoux, de belles robes de couturiers ou encore des chaussures de luxe… On est déconnecté. Si cette soirée t'a paru étrange, pour moi elle… Elle a été salvatrice. »

« … »

« Et puis… J'aurais pu tomber sur bien pire… » dit-elle en s'approchant un peu plus.

Clarke se noya soudain dans le vert émeraude des yeux de la jeune femme, sa bouche pulpeuse et glossée, l'arrête de sa mâchoire gracieusement dessinée… Son cœur accéléra soudain, lui tiraillant la poitrine. Plus un bruit dans la pièce, plus un mouvement, comme si elles étaient figées dans le temps et l'espace. Et soudain, le téléphone de Clarke sonna, laissant entendre les premières notes de « The Greatest » de Sia

Elle sursauta alors et Lexa se recula de plusieurs pas, détournant le visage.

« Oui ? »

« _Hey Clarkie ! T'es ou ? Je suis dans la chambre, mais t'y es pas… Dis donc, tu découcherais pas toi par hasard ?!_ »

« Je… Je suis… » Elle fixa Lexa alors, essayant de trouver une réponse cohérente « Je suis sortie de l'hôtel… Un moment… »

« _Tu reviens quand ?_ »

« Je suis là, j'arrive dans 2 minutes ! »

« _Ok, je t'attends, j'ai tellement de trucs à te dire !_ »

« J'arrive. » Elle raccrocha alors et fixa Lexa « C'était Raven, elle est a la chambre, elle m'attend. »

Lexa opina « Ne la fais pas attendre alors. »

Clarke notait-elle une pointe de déception dans sa voix ? Ou était-ce simplement la fatigue ? Peu importe, pour l'heure, elle devait sortir de cette chambre pour se remettre les idées au clair. Elle sourit alors et fit un signe de la main « Ok. A… A demain ? »

« Avec plaisir. Bonne nuit Clarke. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Et c'était fini. Lorsque la porte de ma chambre se referma et que la jolie blonde se retrouva seule dans le couloir, elle se rendit compte alors de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle hésita entre bondir de joie, crier ou juste se ruer dans sa chambre pour en parler à Raven. Mais la croirait-elle de toute manière ?!

 **TBC**


	4. Dernier jour

**Hellooowwww !  
**

 **Alors alors, en ce dimanche citoyen, j'espère que mes lecteurs majeurs vont aller voter aujourd'hui !**

 **Sinon, sur une note plus légère, voici une longue suite sur la fameuse DPC et le post-convention (ceux qui font des coventions savent de quoi je parle, les autres vont le découvrir ici !)**

 **et je vous remercie encore pour votre enthousiasme, franchement c'est ce qui me donne envie d'écrire encore et encore.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **PS : PAS DE SUITE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE ! j'entre à l'hosto pour une semaine mardi sans mon ordi. **

* * *

**Dernier jour**

Evidemment, Raven ne laissa pas une minute de répit à Clarke dès que cette dernière passa la porte de leur chambre. Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus, plaquant la jeune fille contre le mur « Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? T'as cru que j'étais la dernière des débiles ?! »

« Ray, calme-toi. De quoi tu parles ? »

« T'as été prendre l'air ? T'as pas trouvé mieux ? »

« ? »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas sortie de l'hôtel, alors t'étais ou ? Et surtout, avec qui ? »

Les joues de Clarke rosirent alors et elle détourna le regard « J'étais avec… quelqu'un. »

« La vache ! J'y crois pas ! Tu fricotes et tu me dis rien ! »

« Je ne fricotais pas ! Elle … »

« Elle ? Une fille donc. Dis m'en plus. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Et soudain, Clarke eut un doute : elles n'avaient jamais évoqué cette possibilité : Clarke était-elle autorisée à parler de cela avec quelqu'un ? Raven était comme sa sœur, elle ne lui cachait absolument rien… Mais ça, c'était autre chose, et ça concernait surtout autant elle que Lexa.

« Alors ? Tu craches le morceau ? »

« Je… Je sais pas si j'ai le droit… »

« Le droit ? »

« Ray, tu sais que je peux te faire confiance. »

« Oui, évidemment… Attends, tu me fais peur là… T'as pas accidentellement tué quelqu'un et tu vas pas me demander de planquer le corps avec toi hein ? »

Clarke leva les yeux en l'air « J'aimerais te dire ce que j'ai fais ce soir mais a deux conditions : la première, que tu me laisses tout te raconter sans m'arrêter. La deuxième, que tu n'en parles à personne, mais vraiment personne. Et j'insiste sur ce point. »

« Tu me fais peur là…. Sérieusement. »

« Ce n'est pas si grave mais, Ray, si j'apprends par un moyen ou un autre, que tu as parlé… »

« … Quoi, ça pourrait ruiner notre amitié ? » ironisa la jolie brune. Mais en voyant l'air sérieux de son amie, elle perdit son sourire et s'assit sur son lit, amenant Clarke à ses cotés « Je t'écoute. Et, oui, évidemment, tu as ma promesse. »

Elle pouvait lire en Raven comme personne : elle savait quand la jeune fille allait bien ou pas, quand elle mentait, quand elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'important. Oui, elle connaissait mieux que personne Raven Reyes. Alors, quand la jeune fille lui promit de tenir parole, Clarke n'eut aucun doute.

« Ok… J'ai quitté la soirée. Et quand je suis arrivée devant la chambre, je me suis rendue compte que c'était toi qui avait la clé. Alors je me suis assise, j'étais trop lasse de retourner en bas. En plus j'avais une migraine grandissante… »

« Hm hm… »

« Et puis… Elle est apparue… »

« Qui ? »

« … Lexa Woods. » et avant que Raven n'ouvre la bouche, Clark leva la main, la coupant dans son élan « Il se trouve qu'elle a sa chambre à notre étage. Elle m'a proposé un cachet pour ma migraine et m'a conduite à sa chambre. Quand je lui ais dis que je n'avais pas ma clé, elle m'a proposé de rester avec elle le temps que tu remontes de la soirée. Finalement, on a papoté et partagé une pizza. Voilà. »

« … »

« Ray ? »

« … »

La jeune fille la fixa d'yeux ronds, un visage impassible et figé, ce qui rendit mal à l'aise Clarke qui aurait préféré, finalement, que la jeune fille laisse éclater son excitation.

« Tu es entrée dans la chambre de Lexa Woods, avec qui tu as parlé durant près d'une heure autour d'une pizza … »

« C'est… un bon résumé. » Et soudain Raven attrapa un oreiller et frappa Clarke avec « Hey, hey, stop ! »

« Espèce de… ! Tu sais que tu as le cul bordé de nouilles ? Tu le sais ça ?! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ! Même pas tu m'as prévenue ! »

« Tu étais largement occupée à flirter avec Luna ! »

Raven se figea alors « Je… Je flirtais pas ! » argua-t-elle soudain

« Oh s'il te plait… »

« Elle est sympa certes, mais ça s'arrête là. C'est… une amie. »

« Nous, nous sommes amies Ray, et nous n'avons jamais dansé aussi collé-serré que toi et Luna ce soir. »

« … »

« Bref, tu as promis hein ? »

« J'ai promis : ma meilleure amie a mangé avec Lexa Woods une pizza dans sa chambre. De toute manière, qui me croirait ? » gloussa-t-elle

Clarke se détendit alors et se laissa tomber sur le lit, suivie de Raven « C'était… surréaliste. »

« Vous avez parlé de quoi ? »

« De tout et de rien… »

« Tu te rends compte : y'a pas beaucoup de gens qui peuvent se targuer d'avoir mangé en tête à tête avec elle… Elle est tellement mystérieuse. »

« Elle est tellement pas comme elle le laisse paraitre. Elle est… comme nous, comme toi, comme moi. C'est marrant : on idolâtre quelqu'un à tel point qu'on oublie qu'il est comme nous, qu'il mange, qu'il boit... »

« Alors, comment elle est ? En vrai je veux dire. »

Clarke ne put retenir un sourire « Elle est encore mieux que ce que j'espérais. Elle est gentille, drôle… On a les mêmes gouts en matière de pizza ! »

Raven lui sourit « Si y'a bien une personne à qui ca pouvait arriver, c'était toi. Je suis contente pour toi. »

« Merci. »

« Et du coup, ça va pas te paraitre bizarre de la revoir demain ? »

« J'en sais rien… Il va se passer tellement de choses encore… Le week-end n'est pas fini. »

« Et pourtant, on repart demain soir. »

« Je sais… »

« Bonjour la déprime. »

« Je vais prendre ma douche ! » lança Clarke en bondissant hors du lit « Hey, j'ai pas oublié que tu dois me raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Luna hein ! »

Clarke lui fit un clin d'œil tandis que Raven se mit un oreiller sur son visage en grognant.

* * *

Bien entendu, les jeunes filles avaient très peu dormi. Lorsque le sommeil les gagna, coupant leur discussion sur leur soirée respective : Clarke avait laissé quelques nouvelles infos filtrer de sa soirée avec Lexa, tandis que Raven avait avoué à Clarke que Luna lui plaisait assez mais qu'elles n'avaient rien fait la nuit dernière.

Et quand il ne leur restait plus que quelques heures de sommeil, elles se forcèrent à s'endormir. Et quand le réveil sonna, le peu de sommeil les frappa de plein fouet.

« Hey… »

« Hey. »

« Ca craint, je suis claquée. »

« On a dormi à peine 4heures… » lança Clarke, comme un constat

« Je sais. Va nous falloir pas mal de maquillage… » lança Raven en se regardant dans le miroir « La vache, on dirait que j'ai la gueule de bois… sans avoir bu d'alcool. »

« On a encore pas mal de choses à faire aujourd'hui… » répondit Clarke en feuilletant le planning de la journée « Des photos, des panels et des autographes… »

« Hm… Tu vas avoir ta photo avec Lexa… Sans parler de ton autographe supplémentaire. »

« Je sais, je sais. »

Oh oui, ça elle savait. Clarke n'avait d'ailleurs pas dormi de la nuit dans la perspective de revoir Lexa aujourd'hui. La seule appréhension qu'elle avait, était de savoir qu'elle serait l'attitude de Lexa à son égard, après leur petite soirée, leur discussion, leur pizza… Allait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était ? La reconnaitrait-elle ?

Oui, elle avait passé la majorité de sa nuit à penser à cela. Et les conséquences étaient à présent visibles sur son visage en la personne de cernes moroses sous ses yeux.

« La vache… J'ai vraiment une sale gueule… » constata Clarke

« Et tu le remarques que maintenant ?! » ironisa Raven qui entra dans la salle de bain.

Clarke en profita pour faire son sac : de quoi grignoter dans la journée, son appareil photo pour les panels, sa batterie externe pour son téléphone, ses supports pour les autographes ou encore son fameux book de dessins. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde : allait-elle s'en souvenir ? Et si elle se pointait avec le book et que Lexa s'en fichait ? Elle aurait la honte de sa vie…

« Hey Clarkie, à ton tour et dépêche-toi, j'ai faim ! »

Clarke se hâta alors et après un petit déjeuner inclus dans le prix de la chambre, elles se rendirent dans le hall principal où certains faisaient déjà la queue.

« Merde, ils sont matinaux… » lança Raven

« On a plus rien à acheter nous, on s'en fout. Viens on va trouver une place dans la salle. »

Et à peine avaient-elles franchi les portes qu'elles aperçurent Luna au loin.

« Oh oh, tu crois qu'elle scrutait l'entrée pour te voir arriver ? » minauda Clarke en donnant un coup d'épaule à son amie

« La ferme… » grogna Raven en posant son regard sur ses chaussures

« Hey les filles ! Je nous ais gardé des places devant ! »

« Super ! Comment tu vas ? » demanda Clarke en voyant que Raven ne semblait pas avenante

« Peu dormie… Mais c'est les règles du jeu parait-il. » sourit-elle avant de se tourner vers Raven « Hey salut. »

« Sa… Salut. »

Luna fronça les sourcils alors. Clarke sentant l'atmosphère se tendre légèrement et la déception envahir Luna, elle attrapa les deux jeunes filles par les épaules « Allez, on va s'asseoir ! » les entrainant et les forçant même à s'asseoir l'une à coté de l'autre.

Les deux jeunes filles fixèrent leur regard sur leurs genoux devant l'air complètement blasé de Clarke qui réprima un sourire.

Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la musique résonna et les lumières baissèrent sous les hurlements presque hystériques des fans. Tous se levèrent alors et applaudirent, tout comme Clarke, Luna et Raven.

L'animatrice apparut alors et après quelques mots pour mettre l'ambiance, elle invita les premiers invités à rejoindre la scène, à savoir Lincoln, Lexa et le jeune Aden. Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Lexa, toute de jeans vêtue : de son slim bleu clair à sa veste en jeans laissant entrevoir un débardeur blanc légèrement transparent, pouvant titiller la curiosité des plus observateurs.

Puis les questions commencèrent, les fans allant jusqu'au micro placé au centre des gradins, et les infos s'égrainèrent au fils des questions : la nouvelle saison, les projets de chacun, et des questions plus funs comme : quelle est votre maison dans Harry Potter, le plat préféré ou encore la couleur. Il était de notoriété publique que Lexa était fan de fleurs et, à chaque apparition publique, elle était gratifiée par les fans d'énormes bouquets et, à chaque fois, la question récurrente qui revenait sans cesse était : quelle était sa fleur préférée ?

Et si la réponse changeait selon son humeur et l'air du temps, elle répondit avec naturel et sourire : l'orchidée, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Clarke qui imaginait aisément la jeune femme entourée de belles orchidées dans une pièce lumineuse.

Et finalement, le panel passa à une vitesse qui étonna Clarke. Elle aurait aimé poser des questions, oui : se lever, prendre la parole au micro, faire face aux acteurs et qu'ils la regardent dans les yeux, n'avoir que leur attention, se sentir privilégier. Mais finalement, elle resta assise, se disant que « _si jamais il n'y a personne, je tenterais peut-être_ » mais évidemment, il y avait toujours quelqu'un, il y avait toujours une question, lui donnant une bonne excuse pour ne pas oser.

Parfois, Clarke pensait que Lexa la cherchait du regard, elle pensait même qu'elle l'avait repéré dans la foule. Mais bien vite, elle se rendit compte qu'avec les spots devant elle, le public était a contre-jour et donc quasi invisible pour les acteurs sur scène. Malgré tout, durant de brefs instants, leur regard se croisa et elle imaginait que c'était elle qu'elle voyait, qu'elle l'avait finalement repéré parmi des centaines de fans…

Et alors que la salle se vidait, Clarke se tourna vers Raven et Luna : ces dernières faisaient tout pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par leur petit manège puéril « Bon, on va grignoter un bout ? Y'a les photos juste après. »

« Ouais… » souffla Raven en se levant prestement de sa chaise, suivie par une Luna à l'air taciturne

Mais avant que cette dernière ne passe Clarke, La blonde la stoppa « Hey, t'inquiète, ok ? »

« … »

« Elle est comme ça Raven. »

« C'est juste… J'ai du mal à comprendre… Entre hier soir et aujourd'hui… Son comportement est tellement différent. Je pensais que… »

« Tu es la première. »

Luna la fixa « La première ? »

« Je crois que tu es réellement la première fille sur qui elle a un crush, et ça lui fout la trouille. »

« Je pensais qu'elle était… lesbienne. »

« Hm, j'ai jamais eu réellement de constat avant. Pour être franche, je l'ai connu qu'avec des garçons… »

« … »

« Mais, je veux pas griller ses chances, elle m'a parlé de toi, de vous hier soir en rentrant… »

« Et ? »

« Elle semblait enthousiaste à l'idée de te revoir. Je pense juste qu'elle sait pas s'y prendre. »

« Je dois faire quoi alors ? »

« Lance-toi. Après tout, on repart ce soir. Même si Washington est pas si loin, ça serait dommage de louper le coche sur un malentendu. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Elle a seulement besoin d'un coup de pouce. » sourit Clarke

Luna réfléchit alors avant de jeter un œil vers Raven, quelques mètres plus loin, semblant s'intéresser à un pendentif à l'effigie de la série.

« Un coup de pouce… » soupira-t-elle alors

« Juste un coup de pouce. » confirma Clarke en la prenant par les épaules.

* * *

Et cela aurait pu être simple, si Raven s'était laissée faire. Mais la jeune fille semblait faire un déni de sentiment : à chaque fois que Luna tentait une amorce de dialogue, c'était à Clarke de combler les blancs après une réponse succincte de Raven… lorsque cette dernière déniait répondre.

Et lorsque Luna s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes, Clarke décocha un virulent coup de pied, sous la table, dans le genou de sa meilleure amie.

« Hey ! Ca va pas non ?! »

« Tu es une garce. »

« Merci bien. Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Si t'es pas intéressée par elle, t'es pas non plus obligée de te conduire comme une véritable garce. »

« … »

« Laisse tomber… »

« Clarke… »

« Non écoute c'était une mauvaise idée, c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui te l'ais présenté et qui lui ais donné de faux espoirs. J'aurais mieux fais de m'abstenir parce que ce que je vois de toi en ce moment, me plait pas vraiment. »

« Arrête. »

« Non, désolée mais tu dois l'entendre : j'me fous que tu sois hétéro, homo, bi, trans, latino, noire ou je-ne-sais-quoi. T'es ma Raven, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de sang. Mais quand je te vois agir comme ça, j'ai envie de te foutre des baffes. C'est ok si tu éprouves rien pour elle, tout le monde n'est pas gay. Mais t'es pas obligée de la traiter ainsi. »

« Tu te trompes… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je… J'éprouve quelque chose… pour elle. » Clarke se figea alors, haussant un sourcil, interloquée « C'est juste que ça me fout la trouille. »

« Parce que c'est la première fois avec une fille ? »

« Peut-être oui. Même si on pense que c'est pas vraiment différent d'avec un mec… Ca reste un enjeu. On a beau dire mais… ca reste un challenge de sortir du placard. »

« Ray, t'es pas obligée de le faire… Personne ne te demande de compte. C'est ta vie privée, et la votre… »

« Toi, t'as eu les couilles de le faire… »

« Mais chacun est différent Ray. »

« … »

« C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas franchir le cap avec Luna ? Parce que tu as peur de l'après ? »

« J'en sais rien… Elle vit ici et moi à Washington. »

« On est pas si loin. Y'a que 4heures de route. Et puis dans 3 mois, tu y seras toi aussi. »

« A t'entendre tout parait simple. »

« Parce que ça l'est si on s'en donne les moyens. Si tu veux vraiment vivre quelque chose avec elle, tu t'en donneras les moyens, sinon… »

« Sinon ? »

« Ca voudra juste dire qu'elle ne compte pas, qu'elle ne sert qu'une curiosité sexuelle hasardeuse. »

« C'est… cruel. »

« Mais la triste vérité. Alors, avant qu'elle ne revienne après avoir séché ses larmes parce que tu as été odieuse depuis ce matin, est-ce que tu vas changer ton comportement oui ou non ? Que tu sois attirée ou non, ça n'excuse pas ton attitude, elle est gentille. »

« Je sais, je sais… Hier soir, ça passait bien tu sais… Et… J'ai trouvé ça même… excitant tu sais, le flirt, les sous-entendus, les regards… Ca faisait un moment que j'avais pas ressenti ces picotements dans le ventre. »

« Alors lance-toi. Et t'emmerdes les autres. »

Raven gloussa alors puis Luna revient alors. Et à peine fut-elle assise que Clarke se leva à son tour « Je vais me chercher une glace, vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Luna fit « non » de la tête tandis que Raven lui souffla un « Comme dab' ! » avant de reporter son attention vers Luna. La jeune femme semblait gênée et peinée. Clarke avait raison : elle s'était comportée comme une garce.

« Je suis désolée. » lança-t-elle sans détour

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai été nulle. Je te demande pardon. »

« … »

« La vérité c'est que… Tu me plais, tu me plais beaucoup. » Luna la fixa et tenta de dissimuler un sourire, en vain « Mais tu vois, j'ai jamais ressenti ça pour une fille. C'est nouveau et je suis un peu paumée. Peut-être que, inconsciemment, durant des années j'y pensais. Quand je voyais Clarke vivre sa bisexualité, je l'admirais… Mais je crois surtout que je l'enviais de vivre pleinement sa vie. Je crois que je me suis longtemps cachée derrière des dénis et des relations aussi courtes qu'insignifiantes. Et en y repensant, j'me dis que j'ai souvent pensé que quelque chose clochait, mais j'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et finalement… Peut-être que c'était ça : peut-être que j'avais besoin d'un bon gros crush sur une fille pour m'en rendre compte. »

« Je te plais ? » Raven n'en revenait pas : de toute sa déclaration Luna n'avait retenu que cela ? Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, la jeune fille posa sa main sur la sienne « Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre en fait. Parce que je crois ne jamais avoir entendu une confession aussi belle. Et je suis plus que fière d'être celle qui en est à l'origine. Et, pour finir, tu me plais aussi. »

Raven laissa échapper un rire avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens « Je sais pas quoi faire… Je veux dire, on repart ce soir… »

« Je sais. Mais on peut profiter du peu qu'il nous reste ici. Et puis le week-end prochain, je pourrais venir faire un tour à Washington, j'adorerai une visite guidée. »

Le cœur de Raven bondit dans sa poitrine alors, le tout devant le regard admiratif et presque maternel de Clarke qui fit tout son possible pour revenir le plus lentement possible.

Et lorsqu'elle posa sa glace devant Raven « Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué les tourtereaux ? »

* * *

Clarke ne faisait pas vraiment la fière. Dans la file d'attente pour la photo avec Lexa, elle ignorait complètement comment allait se dérouler ce moment. Bien évidemment, la veille elle avait déjà eu quelques photos avec d'autres acteurs, mais cela n'avait rien à voir à présent avec Lexa, avec qui elle avait partagé une pizza la veille.

Raven et Luna étaient juste derrière elle, volant littéralement sur leur petit nuage rose, flirtant comme des collégiennes, se moquant bien de tout ce qu'il y avait autour, laissant ainsi seule Clarke avec ses appréhensions.

Et tandis qu'il ne restait que quelques fans devant elle, elle imaginant mille et un scénarios sur leur rencontre. Bien évidemment, ça ne serait pas la première, et pas la dernière. Mais leur soirée de la veille avait conditionné une appréhension de la blonde face à la brunette aux yeux verts.

Et lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées, elle se trouvait aux portes de la salle photo.

« A toi. » lança un membre du staff qui l'attira gentiment dedans. Clarke opina légèrement avant de faire quelques pas, contournant un paravent noir et se retrouvant soudainement face à face avec une Lexa tout sourire.

« Hey ! Salut toi ! » s'enjoua la belle brune

« Hey ! »

Lexa fit un pas vers elle et, à la grande surprise de Clarke, elle l'encercla de ses bras pour entamer une embrassade aussi chaleureuse que conventionnelle « Bien dormie finalement ? »

« Oui, très, merci. »

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Les yeux de Clarke se posèrent un millième de seconde sur le débardeur quasi transparent de Lexa « Ah je sais. T'es pas la première. » sourit Lexa

« Huh ? »

« Mon soutien-gorge. » dit-elle en pointant sa poitrine « Je pensais pas que ça se verrait autant avec les spots. » gloussa-t-elle « En attendant, ça en fait loucher plus d'un. »

« Ah… Je… Ouais, j'peux comprendre. » souffla Clarke sentant ses joues prendre feu

« Regardez qui va avoir l'air d'une tomate sur la photo ! » se moqua Lexa

« Hey, c'est pas juste ! J'ai payé 40$ et je vais avoir l'air d'une cruche ! »

Lexa enroula son bras par la taille de la jolie blonde et la colla à elle d'un geste franc « T'inquiète, tu en auras un tas d'autres, si tu le souhaites. »

Clarke la fixa, ahurie, avant que le photographe ne se racle la gorge pour signifier sa présence et surtout écourter une séance qui ne devait prendre, à l'origine, que quelques secondes.

Les deux jeunes filles se placèrent alors, le bras de chacune autour de la taille de l'autre, épaule contre épaule, puis le flash éblouie Clarke et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le photographe la remercie, signe qu'elle devait quitter les lieux. Elle se tourna vers Lexa qui la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, laissant tout le loisir à Clarke de sentir la chevelure soyeuse de Lexa sur son visage.

« A tout à l'heure Clarke. »

Elle ne répondit que par un sourire avant de quitter la salle, sans remarquer que, dans un coin de la pièce, discrètement, Anya veillait sur sa protégée. Et lorsque Clarke disparut, elle fusilla sa sœur du regard, qui le sentit instantanément « Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Mais bien sur Lexa savait ce que pensait sa sœur, et elle n'était pas prête à entendre ses réprobations et ses sarcasmes et c'est donc avec un sourire non feint qu'elle accueillit la prochaine fan.

* * *

Une fois le passage aux photos accompli, Clarke retourna dans la salle où l'attendait ses affaires. A peine fut-elle assise qu'elle reçut un message de Raven lui informant qu'elle retournait à leur chambre pour chercher quelques supports oubliés sur son lit. Bien sur, Clarke imaginait aisément que Raven allait faire visiter leur chambre à Luna, peut-être même entamer une séance de pelotage intensive avant les derniers autographes. Elle était finalement heureuse pour son amie.

Et lorsque les appels commencèrent pour les autographes, elle fut amusée de voir revenir Raven et Luna, main dans la main, un air radieux sur le visage de chacune.

« Pas besoin de demander ce que vous faisiez hein… » railla Clarke

« La ferme Clarkie, j'avais vraiment oublié mes supports. »

« Oui bien sûr… Entre les seins de Luna. » ironisa Clarke en murmurant à l'oreille de son amie

« La ferme. » Et devant l'air concerné de Luna « Tu me paieras ça. »

Clarke éclata de rire avant de prendre Raven par les épaules pour partir de nouveau, comme la veille, à la salle dédiée aux autographes. Et, comme la veille, une file d'attente impressionnante s'était formée pour Lexa. Et tandis que Raven et Luna se séparèrent pour se diriger vers différents acteurs, Clarke se retrouva, une nouvelle fois, coincée ave son angoisse et son book qu'elle serrait fort contre elle. Les mains moites et le cœur battant la chamade, elle n'osait imaginer les réactions de Lexa face à ses dessins…

Et tandis qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle avança sans s'en rendre compte. Et finalement, c'est plus vite que prévu qu'elle arriva aux portes de la salle. Et sa curiosité prit le dessus lorsqu'elle entendit la fan devant elle, cachée par un paravent, s'adresser à Lexa.

« C'est magnifique ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu as du en passer du temps ! »

« Pas moins de 6h. »

« C'est magnifique. Je suis certaine que tu as d'autres chefs-d'œuvre, il faudra me les montrer au détour d'une autre convention qui sait ! »

Clarke se figea alors : n'avait-elle pas été assez crédule pour croire que Lexa pensait vraiment ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille ? Elle l'avait fait presque se sentir spéciale… Quelle déception. A présent, elle serrait son book près d'elle et se trouvait bien idiote de le lui présenter. Evidemment qu'elle se fichait bien de son book, elle avait du en voir des dizaines et des dizaines tout au long du week-end.

Elle voulu alors reculer, partir et ne pas s'enfoncer devant une Lexa Woods qui, visiblement, était bien plus professionnelle et altruiste qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Allez-y. »

Clarke soupira alors et décida de prendre ce moment pour ce qu'il était : un moment d'une fan vers une actrice. Elle s'avança et vit Lexa assise, pianotant sur son téléphone et, lorsqu'elle releva le nez, elle le posa immédiatement, affichant un franc sourire « Hey Clarke ! »

« Re salut. » lança avec gêne la jeune fille.

« Je vois que tu as tenu ta promesse. » dit-elle en pointant du doigt le book à la couverture noire avec des gouttes de peintures multicolores dessus « Montre-moi ça. »

C'est avec réserve que Clarke le lui tendit et Lexa l'ouvrit sans attendre « Oh wow… »

« Non, pas tant que ça… »

« Arrête. » elle montra le book à sa guest-liaison à coté d'elle « Regarde ces détails. »

Lexa feuilleta le book, prit le temps de regarder tous les dessins, ce que n'imaginait pas Clarke, avant que cette dernière ne réalise qu'elle avait l'intention de regarder _tout_ le book.

« Oh euh, c'est bon, je crois que tu as tout vu. »

« Non, il en reste encore, ils sont magnifiques. »

« Les autres sont pas finis. » s'empressa de lancer Clarke en tentant de reprendre ses dessins.

Mais Lexa, plus vive, n'en démordit pas et continua son exploration jusqu'à arriver à quelques esquisses plus… osées.

« Oh je vois… »

« Merde… » murmura Clarke, rouge de honte « C'est… C'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Ah oui ? » s'amusa Lexa, un sourcil levé « Je me vois à moitié nue là, sur un lit qui n'est définitivement pas le mien… Le souci du détail est… surprenant. »

« Lexa, stop… » grogna Clarke

La jolie brune passa au dessin suivant, tout aussi explicite, montrant son perso en tenue de soubrette « Eh bah… »

Soudain, Clarke lui arracha le portfolio des mains, à la surprise de la belle brune qui vit alors Clarke reculer de quelques pas « Bon, je crois que j'ai assez abusé de ton temps. »

« Tu n'as rien à faire signer ? » demanda la guest-liaison

« Qu… Non, non rien. » Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Lexa « Merci encore pour… la pizza et le reste. Je te souhaite une bonne continuation pour le reste de ta carrière. Bon retour et… Merci encore. »

Et elle quitta la pièce avant même de laisser l'opportunité à Lexa de répondre, laissant cette dernière en plan comme rarement elle l'avait été ces dernières années. Cela l'amusa autant que cela la frustra et elle finit alors la séance autographe dans l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait quitter la jeune fille sur un tel malentendu.

* * *

« Alors, elle en a pensé quoi de ton book ? » lança Raven en voyant revenir Clarke

« Elle a bien aimé… Comme avec beaucoup d'autres certainement. »

Raven fronça les sourcils mais n'en demanda pas plus. Et le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse folle voyant bientôt la cérémonie de clôture s'annoncer. Tous les guests présents revinrent alors sur scène et lorsque Lexa entra, les fans scandèrent son nom, totalement sous le charme de la jeune femme. Et malgré la petite déception et la désillusion, Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la jeune femme pour sa beauté, pour son talent et son assurance, assurance dont elle manquait outrageusement pour sa part.

Alors lorsque chacun adressa un mot aux fans les remerciant pour ce fabuleux week-end, l'émotion envahit bientôt la salle et Clarke ne cacha pas sa fébrilité : pour une première convention, elle avait été parfaite, en tous points. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez sa mère pour lui avoir donné l'opportunité de venir ici.

Et tandis que certains se laissaient aller aux larmes, Raven ne put que prendre Clarke dans les bras et partager ce moment de tendresse avec elle. Elle aussi avait bien des choses à retenir de cette convention, et la plus belle était certainement sa rencontre avec Luna.

Clarke ne se rendit pas compte des nombreux coups d'œil que Lexa lui envoya, une fois que cette dernière l'avait repéré dans la foule. Mais malgré cela, Clarke ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, préférant reporter son attention vers son amie.

Et lorsque l'heure pour les acteurs de quitter la scène, la jolie brune espéra alors revoir Clarke avant que cette dernière ne parte… Mais en vain. Clarke et Raven avaient encore 4h de route pour retourner chez elles, avec des cours commençant dès 8h le lendemain, elles ne pouvaient se permettre de trop tarder.

Et pourtant, Clarke accorda quelques moments de tendresse entre Ray et Luna, se promettant de se revoir dès le week-end suivant et ceux d'après. Et après un langoureux baiser, Raven se décida à lâcher celle qu'elle pouvait à présent qualifier de petite amie.

Et si cette dernière avait conduit à l'aller, c'est Clarke qui se colla au volant au retour, le trajet se passant dans un calme mêlant nostalgie et fatigue, chacune se remémorant ses meilleurs moments.

« Putain, t'arrive à y croire toi ? Je viens de passer le week-end le plus dingue de ma vie, et il est passé si vite… Je déprime. » soupira Raven en regardant le paysage défilé sous ses yeux à une vitesse qu'elle qualifierait de trop folle.

« Je sais… Pareil pour moi. »

« On aura eu du bol : toi t'as passé la soirée avec Lexa Woods et moi… j'ai… »

« … Trouvé une copine ? » sourit Clarke

« Ca me fait encore bizarre de le dire. Mais je suis sur un petit nuage. »

« Je suis contente pour toi, vraiment. »

« Tu vas pouvoir me parler de tous tes trucs de lesbiennes ! » s'enjoua soudain Raven

« Genre quoi ? »

« Genre ce que les lesbiennes font au lit, les fantasmes, les codes, je sais pas moi… Tout ça ! »

Clarke éclata de rire alors « N'importe quoi… »

* * *

Le retour fut rude, très rude, pour les deux jeunes filles. Soudain ce qu'elles avaient eu de quotidien durant ces 2 derniers jours leur manqua intensément. A l'inverse, ce qui avait été leur quotidien durant des années leur apparut comme étranger : Adieu panels, photos autographes… Bonjour lycée, repassage, vaisselles et examens en tout genre.

Et lorsqu'elles passèrent la porte du foyer de Clarke, Abby les accueillit avec un large sourire « Les filles ! J'imagine que vous avez passé un excellent week-end… Vu que j'attends toujours ton sms comme quoi vous êtes bien arrivées… »

Les filles échangèrent un regard coupable « Désolée »

« J'ai évidemment énormément de questions MAIS… Il est déjà tard. Ray, j'ai prévenu que tu dormais ici et j'ai assuré à tes parents que tu irais bien en cours demain alors : douche pendant que je prépare le repas et ensuite dodo. »

« Maman, on a plus 12 ans… »

« Ah oui ? »

Evidemment Clarke ne répondrait pas car Abby savait pertinemment que sa fille aimait ses petites attentions, d'autant plus qu'elles étaient complètement rincées après un week-end à 100 à l'heure et un retour interminable.

« Tu as entendu maman Ray, allons nous doucher ! » ironisa la belle blonde

* * *

Lexa s'écroula sur son lit, littéralement, la face la première, enfouie dans la couette moelleuse, tout en lâchant un grognement salvateur.

« Encore une rude convention hein… » lança Anya en tentant de rassembler les affaires de sa sœur éparpillées sur le sol « C'est pas possible d'être aussi bordélique. J'ai l'impression d'être ta bonne à tout faire et non ta sœur. Lexa, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hm hm… bordélique oui… » murmura-t-elle tandis que le sommeil commençait à la gagner

Anya leva les yeux au ciel avant de trouver une boite de pizza sous la table basse « Une pizza ? Quand est-ce que tu as mangé ça ? »

Soudain, Lexa écarquilla les yeux, bien réveillée, et se redressa en fixant la dite boite « Hm hier soir… »

« Tu t'es enfilée une pizza à toi seule ? Lexa ! Tu dois faire attention à ta ligne ! Les prods ont été très clairs là-dessus : ton perso n'est pas sensée prendre du poids dans une série où les jeunes sont livrés à eux-mêmes dans un environnement hostile où il y a pénurie de nourriture. »

« Je sais, je sais. Et pour ta gouverne… Je n'étais pas seule. »

Anya se figea alors « Ah oui ? De la compagnie ? »

« C'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Remarque, ça ne serait pas la première fois… »

« Anya, stop. »

« J'espère qu'elle valait le coup, et qu'elle saura tenir sa langue… A défaut de l'avoir dans ta ch… »

« Shh ! Ne finis pas cette phrase ! » ordonna Lexa en la pointant d'un index accusateur « Et ça n'a rien à voir. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé. On a juste discuté autour d'une pizza et ensuite elle est repartie. »

« Quoi, sans rien ? Pas de baiser ? Pas de caresses ? Pas de promesses non tenues ? »

« La ferme… »

« Ouh, c'est du sérieux ! Laisse-moi deviner… Ne serait-ce pas cette petite blondinette à grosse poitrine ? »

Lexa se redressa soudainement et fusilla sa sœur du regard « J'ai dis : la ferme. »

« Remarque, elle pourrait faire un remake de Titanic et te dessiner nue sur un canapé… C'est sensuel. »

« Anya, stop. »

« Mais je la trouve bien jeune quand même, elle est majeure au moins ? »

« Anya… »

« Encore une fan dévouée à la grande Lexa Woods, c'est aussi attendrissant que pathét… »

« … STOP ! » hurla Lexa alors, faisant sursauter sa sœur

« Oh… Ok, pardon… » feignit Anya « Je ne voulais pas… »

« Anya, je suis fatiguée ok, tu veux bien te taire et me laisser dormir ? »

Anya fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de sa sœur « Hey… Ca va ? Je ne pensais pas cette convention si fatigante que ça ? »

« … »

« Il s'agit d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lexa lui envoya un regard noir « Non. »

« Si. »

« … »

« Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil… »

« C'est juste… On a partagé cette pizza, c'était simple et en même temps… J'ai avais terriblement besoin. »

« De quoi ? »

« De normalité. De vivre quelque chose d'ordinaire. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je ne me suis pas retrouvée dans mon canapé à manger du pop corn devant la télé ? »

« … »

« Près de deux ans. Parce que je suis sans cesse en tournage ou aux quatre coins du monde… Je ne crache pas dans la soupe, je suis heureuse de faire ce que je fais, peu de gens peuvent se targuer de vivre de leur passion mais… »

« … Ca a un prix. » Lexa opina « Cette fille, elle te plait ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre à ce moment là, mais c'était elle, et ça m'a paru si normal, si facile. Ca m'a fait du bien. »

« Et elle n'est pas moche, ça aide. » ironisa Anya

« Arrête, y'a pas que ça… Même si, j'avoue, elle était loin d'être désagréable à regarder… J'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir. »

« Ah c'est donc ça… »

« Si elle savait à quel point notre pizza m'a fait du bien… »

« Et j'imagine que tu aurais aimé que quelque chose d'autre te fasse du bien. » gloussa Anya

Et soudain Lexa attrapa un oreiller et la frappa avec « T'es con ! »

« Ok, ok, stop ! Désolée, désolée ! »

Lexa cessa alors son assaut et serra son oreiller contre elle « J'aurais aimé en apprendre plus sur elle. »

« Que sais-tu ? »

« Qu'elle s'appelle Clarke, qu'elle habite à Washington. Elle est en dernière année de lycée avant d'entreprendre des études de médecine à la rentrée. Sa mère est médecin. C'est à peu près tout. »

« Et bah… La pizza devait surement être à se taper le cul par terre pour que vous n'ayez pas eu plus de temps que ça pour parler de vous. »

« La ferme… » soudain Lexa se rendit compte, qu'effectivement, elles n'avaient pas énormément échangé durant leur soirée, et pourtant, jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas du métier, qui n'attendait rien d'elle. C'était apaisant, reposant et cela lui manquait déjà.

« Au fait, tu veux voir quoi demain ? Ca serait bien qu'on fasse quelques photos pour Instagram, où tu remercierais tes fans pour cette convention et New-York pour t'avoir accueilli. On pourrait en faire sur Time Square ou encore Central Park. Lexa, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hm ? Nope, pas vraiment… »

« Laisse-moi deviner : une certaine blonde ? »

Pour toute réponse, les joues de Lexa rosirent légèrement « Peut-être… »

« Si elle t'a autant tapé dans l'œil, pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de la revoir ? »

« Parce qu'elle est fan de moi, de mon perso… Et tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas prête à revivre ça… Pas encore une fois, pas si tôt… »

« Je sais, tu vas rien m'apprendre, j'te signale que c'est moi qui t'ais averti et… »

« Stop, j'ai pas l'intention de remettre ça sur le tapis, ce sujet est clos. »

« S'il est si clos que ça pourquoi tu rechignes à parler de cette blonde ? »

« Parce que c'est différent. »

« Ah oui ? En quoi ? »

« Elle est… différente. »

Mais la vérité était que Lexa était incapable de dire en quoi sa rencontre avec Clarke l'avait marqué : peut-être sa simplicité, son talent, son sourire, leur pizza, peu importe, c'était vraisemblablement un tout et cela l'avait marqué plus que de raison.

« Lexa, respire. Cette gamine, tu la reverras certainement au détour d'une autre convention. Tu dis qu'elle vit à Washington ? Je crois qu'il y a un event auquel tu vas participer le mois prochain qui s'y déroule. Une comic con je crois. »

Mais Lexa ne pouvait se réjouir : quelque chose l'empêchait de penser que, peut-être, dans un mois elle aurait l'occasion de revoir la jeune fille.

« Anya… »

« Oui ? »

Lexa la fixa alors et Anya sut : quand sa sœur avait ce regard, cela n'envisageait rien de bon.

* * *

Dieu que le retour à la réalité fut dure. Autant pour Raven que pour Clarke, le réveil avait été difficile : leur nuit avait été courte tant elles avaient revécu en long, en large et en travers leur fabuleux week-end se remémorant les meilleurs moments, fermant les yeux et s'y retrouvant comme la veille.

Et finalement, elles n'avaient fermé l'œil que quelques heures, pas assez pour se remettre d'aplomb pour la semaine qui s'annonçait. Et quand le réveil sonna, c'est lasses et complètement démotivées qu'elles se levèrent, qu'elles se préparèrent et qu'elles se rendirent au lycée.

« Merde, tout me parait fade… » lança Raven en voyant défiler ce chemin qu'elle et Clarke avaient eu l'habitude de prendre depuis trois ans déjà « Je saurais pas comment expliquer mais… J'ai pas envie d'être là. »

« Moi non plus, je te rassure. J'ai lu sur des comptes-rendus sur facebook qu'on appelait ça le DPC. »

« Le quoi ? »

« La Déprime Post convention. »

« Ah… Ohh je crois comprendre. » sourit Raven « Luna me manque. »

« Ah ça, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est la LDPC. »

« Hein ? »

« La Luna Déprime Post Convention. »

Raven ne put s'empêcher de sourire même si elle avait déjà prévu de repartir sur New-York le week-end prochain, prétextant devoir visiter sa nouvelle fac.

Et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la foule des lycéens, un sentiment d'incompréhension les envahi alors : aucun ne pouvait imaginer le week-end qu'elles avaient vécu, les choses qu'elles avaient vu et faites. Personne ne pouvait imaginer tout ça. Les gens étaient loin de pouvoir comprendre que certains fans pouvaient payer pour voir leurs acteurs préférés, cela les dépassaient et les fans eux-mêmes se fichaient bien de ce que pensaient les autres. Et le retour froid à la réalité les frappaient généralement de plein fouet : ils avaient l'impression d'avoir fait un étrange voyage dans l'espace et d'être de retour sur Terre dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

« Ca va être long… » lança comme un alarmant constat Raven

« Tu l'as dis… » confirma Clarke en un soupir las

* * *

Les cours passèrent dans une étrange lenteur et une lassitude plus lourde encore. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de la dernière ligne droite avant la fin des cours et deux mois entiers d'été à peaufiner la rentrée. Clarke avait décidé de partir à New-York, mais pas dans la même école que Raven, pour ces années universitaires avant d'intégrer une fac de médecine, à Wasington, suivant directement alors les traces de sa mère. Et bien que celle-ci ne fut pas plus enchantée que cela que sa fille parte ailleurs pour la fac, elle l'autorisa à condition que cette dernière revienne chez elle pour entamer son cycle de médecine.

Ainsi, Clarke, grâce à ses très bons résultats scolaires, pouvait partir sereine l'été en sachant qu'à la rentrée, ça serait accompagnée de Raven qu'elle découvrirait New-York plus amplement.

Et tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir manger avec Raven au réfectoire, un homme d'une stature massive, à l'image de sa longue barbe et chevelure, se trouva près de son casier.

« La vache, on dirait un tueur en série. » s'amusa Raven

Mais rien ne faisait rire Clarke : cet homme n'avait rien de rassurant et le fait qu'il soit adossé justement sur son casier ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle s'avança pourtant et alors qu'elle allait lui demander de bouger, il prit la parole « Clarke Griffin ? »

« Si elle dit oui, vous allez la flinguer ? Comme Sarah Connor ? »

« La ferme Ray ! » grogna la jolie blonde « Oui, c'est moi. »

« Suivez-moi je vous prie. »

« … »

« Miss Griffin ? S'il vous plait. »

Le cœur de Clarke s'accéléra alors : devait-elle le suivre ? Qui était-il ? La police ? Si c'était le cas, qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il vienne directement à son lycée pour la trouver ? Etait-ce sa mère ? Avait-elle un problème ? Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant de lui un peu plus qu'elle vit son tatouage de style tribale lui barrant le visage.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Dépêchez-vous miss. »

« Hey Clarkie, tu vas pas le suivre quand même ?! » lança Raven peu rassurée

« Ca va Ray. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Non, mais si jamais t'as pas de mes nouvelles dans une heure… »

« Ok, ok… Tu me fais flipper ! »

Mais Clarke essaya tant bien que mal de garder un air souriant et rassuré, même si à l'intérieur, elle avait une trouille bleue. L'homme ouvrit le passage et elle se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parking. Quelques secondes plus tard, Clarke aperçut une immense Mercedes noire aux vitres teintées.

« Montez. » ordonna d'une voix grave l'homme barbu en ouvrant la porte.

Clarke hésita quelques secondes mais obtempéra quand soudain, elle se figea : elle n'était pas seule dans cette voiture.

« Bonjour Clarke. »

La jolie blonde n'en revenait pas : rêvait-elle encore ? Etait-ce une illusion ? Car devant elle, assise…

« Le… Lexa ? »

 **TBC**


	5. Visite

**Hey hey hello mes zamoursss**

 **OUi oui j'ai un excès de tendresse ce week-end.**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos gentilles pensées pour mon hospitalisation. Tout s'est bien passé même si je n'ai jamais autant souffert de toute ma vie XD**

 **Bon, l'avantage d'être en arrêt de travail, c'est que je n'ai jamais autant écris que cette semaine, avec tellement de nouvelles idées de fics à venir que je n'aurais pas assez d'une vie pour le faire XD**

 **Bref, revenons-en a notre fic ! Une longue suite dont beaucoup rêveraient avec son idole !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Visite**

Clarke était pétrifiée : Lexa Woods était là, devant elle, assise sereinement dans une Mercedes certainement hors de prix, chez elle à Washington.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Oui je sais, c'est… surprenant. »

« C'est peu de le dire. Mais… Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… C'est surréaliste. »

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire au revoir hier. »

Clarke resta figée sur place « Quoi… Juste pour ça tu es venue ici ? »

« Ca et parce que je t'avais dis que je voulais une visite guidée de New-York. Mais puisque je suis ici, on se contentera de Washington. » sourit Lexa

« Mais j'ai cours cet après-midi. »

« Plus maintenant. »

« Pardon ? »

« Clarke, les cours sont quasi finis, il ne reste qu'un mois avant les vacances, les examens sont finis… »

Clarke fronça les sourcils « Quand bien même, ça n'est pas à toi de décider. »

Lexa, au lieu d'être vexée, afficha un léger sourire « Serais-tu en train de mettre un vent à la célèbre Lexa Woods ? »

« Qu… Non, mais… Enfin… Je veux dire… »

« Je plaisante. Disons juste un café alors ? »

Clarke était complètement perdue : Lexa Woods voulait prendre un café avec elle ? Lexa Woods avait fait plus de 400km pour l'enlever à son lycée ?

« Lexa… »

« S'il te plait. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… Je ne suis personne. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes. Et c'est ce que j'aurais aimé te dire hier mais je n'en ais pas eu l'occasion. »

« Me dire quoi ? »

« Parlons-en ailleurs que sur ce parking, s'il te plait. »

Et après quelques secondes, elle opina « Laisse-moi juste le temps d'envoyer un message à Ray pour la rassurer. »

« La rassurer ? »

« Bah quand tu vois une armoire à glace débarquer et te demander de le suivre, t'es pas rassurée… »

« Gustus ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il est juste impressionnant physiquement. »

« C'est ton garde du corps ? »

Lexa opina et finalement ordonna à son chauffeur de démarrer la voiture tandis que Clarke envoya un message succinct à son amie « Tout va bien. Je suis avec Lexa. »

Et quelques secondes plus tard, comme elle pouvait s'en douter, Raven l'appela directement.

« C'est elle. » sourit Clarke avant de décrocher « Oui ? »

« _Comment ça t'es avec Lexa ? Lexa qui ?_ »

« Bah Lexa Woods. »

« _T'as fini de te foutre de ma gueule ?!_ »

« Tu me crois pas ? »

Et pour toute confirmation, elle se mit alors en visioconférence et Lexa apparut soudain dans son champ de vision « Hey, salut Raven ! »

« _Oh putain…_ » souffla la jeune fille « _Clarke Clarke !_ »

La belle blonde quitta le mode conférence pour reprendre son amie « Oui ? »

« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec elle ?_ »

L'excitation de Raven fut communicative alors et Clarke se rendit soudainement compte de l'absurdité de la situation « Bah… J'en sais rien à vrai dire. »

« _Tu as l'obligation de tout me raconter quand tu reviendras !_ »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » gloussa Clarke

« _Sale petite chanceuse, je te hais tu le sais ça ?_ »

« Oh oui, j'imagine. »

« _Et quand je dis tout, c'est… tout. Y compris les trucs sexuels…_ »

« Ok, salut Ray ! » lança Clarke avant de raccrocher, le feu aux joues, puis se tourna vers Lexa « Bon… On va ou ? »

« C'est à toi de me guider. Je ne suis jamais venue ici. »

« Ok, si tu veux un petit café sympa, je connais une bonne adresse. »

« Alors c'est parti ! »

* * *

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois ici… C'est… »

« Surréaliste ? Impensable ? Impossible ? »

« Un peu tout ça oui. »

« Je ne voulais pas partir sans te dire au revoir. »

« Vraiment ?! »

« Pourquoi ça semble si difficile à croire ? »

« J'en sais rien : as-tu fais cela pour tous tes fans ? »

« Non. »

« Donc juste moi. »

« Exact. »

« Il y a forcément une raison. »

« Oui. »

« Laquelle ? »

« J'ai beaucoup aimé notre petite soirée. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« C'est en grande partie pour ça oui. »

« Et quoi d'autre ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'être interrogée par la police. » ironisa Lexa

« Ne détourne pas la conversation. Alors ? »

« Tu es têtue. »

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Alors ? »

« Je m'en suis rendue compte que cette petite aparté entre nous ce soir là, m'avait apporté bien plus que ce que j'aurai pensé. Ca m'a fait du bien, moralement, de revenir à des bases de la vie quotidienne, comme si j'étai normale et pas une star du petit écran. J'ai aussi senti un bon contact entre nous, et peut-être qu'un jour, nous pourrions passer du stade d'actrice/fan à amie/amie. »

Cette subite déclaration laissa Clarke sans voix « Amie ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Moi être amie avec Lexa Woods ? »

« Tu vas t'en remettre ou c'est trop pour toi, et on arrête là ? »

« Non, non, c'est cool ! C'est on-ne-peut-plus cool ! Je… J'en espérais pas tant en allant à New-York. »

« Moi non plus. Mais comme je te l'ais dis, certains fans sont devenus de véritables amis, il n'y a rien qui me choque là dedans. »

« J'en serais honorée. »

« Très bien, maintenant que les bases sont posées… Ce café ? »

« On y est. C'est là. » pointa Clarke au travers des vitres teintées.

La berline se gara alors, non sans attirer quelques regards. Lexa mit ses lunettes de soleil et un chapeau, sous les yeux amusés de Clarke « Tu me remercieras lorsque l'on pourra marcher jusqu'au café sans attirer l'attention. »

Clarke sourit alors avant de sortir de la voiture, suivie de près par Lexa « C'est ici ! »

Lexa admira la sobriété des lieux : un café tout ce qu'il y avait de banal, assez moderne, aux couleurs crème et beige. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il n'y avait quasiment personne.

« C'est joli. »

« Viens. » Clarke jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, et vit Gustus les suivre « Si tu veux passer inaperçu, lui par contre… »

Lexa se tourna vers lui « Certes, mais c'est mon garde du corps, peu importe ce que tu diras, il ne bougera. »

« Moi peut être mais toi… Tu pourrais lui dire d'attendre dans la voiture, non ? »

« Essaies-tu de me dire que tu souhaiterais un tête à tête ? »

« Non, non ! Bien sur que non. Je dis juste que si tu ne veux pas attirer l'attention, tu n'auras pas assez d'un chapeau et de lunettes de soleil si cette armoire à glace est à coté. »

Lexa souffla en esquissant un sourire avant d'intimer l'ordre à Gustus d'approcher, ce qu'il fit. Il se pencha alors et elle lui murmura « Va attendre dans la voiture. »

« Mais Lexa… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu seras à coté, il n'y a visiblement qu'une entrée ici et si j'ai un problème… » Elle sortit un petit boitier gris qu'elle agita devant lui. Il soupira alors avant d'opiner, non sans fusiller Clarke du regard, la faisant frissonner, puis il sortit, laissant les deux jeunes filles seules.

« Voilà. »

« Il est pas commode. » ironisa Clarke, encore mal à l'aise du regard inquisiteur de Gustus sur elle

« Il n'est pas méchant. Il est comme un père surprotecteur. Il travaille à ma protection depuis près de 4 ans. Je crois, qu'avec ma sœur, c'est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance et à qui je donnerais sans compter ma vie. »

"C'est quoi ce boitier ?"

"Si j'ai un problème, je le bipe et Gustus raplique illico." sourit Lexa

Clarke sourit alors et opina avant de pointer le menu « Leur spécialité est les dessins de mousse au dessus des boissons. »

« J'adore ! »

« Tu demandes ta boisson et ton dessin, et ils s'exécutent. »

« Cool ! »

Soudain le regard de Lexa s'illumina comme une enfant devant une vitrine de Noel, ce qui amusa Clarke sans qu'elle n'ait l'audace de le lui faire remarquer. Au contraire, elle resta discrète et lorsque le serveur se posta à coté d'elles, elles ne tardèrent pas à commander et si la jolie blonde resta classique, Lexa commanda un chocolat avec une fleur sur la mousse. Et lorsque leur tasse arriva, elle fut totalement éblouie « Wow : J'adore ! On a presque pas envie d'y toucher tellement c'est bien exécuté ! »

« Presque hm ? »

« Mon estomac se fout totalement de cette magnifique fleur malheureusement. » gloussa Lexa

« J'imagine. » rétorqua Clarke sur un même ton moqueur

« Alors, Clarke Griffin, parle-moi de toi. »

« De… moi ? »

« Tu m'as dis être encore au lycée. »

« Pour un mois encore, avant d'entamer l'été. »

« Tu bosses ? »

« Un mois sur deux. Ma mère m'accorde un séjour dans un centre créatif si je passe un mois en tant que stagiaire dans son service. On est gagnante toutes les deux. »

« Un centre créatif ? »

« C'est une sorte de colo où l'on y perfectionne les arts tels que la musique, le dessin… »

« Et donc tu passes le reste de tes vacances à travailler ? »

« Oui et non. Je ne suis pas réellement rémunérer, enfin cette année si. Mais ça me sert surtout pour mes prochains cours. »

« Pourquoi cette année ? »

« Parce que je suis majeure. » sourit Clarke

« Ah ah ! Je comprends. Et comment vis-tu ta majorité ? »

« C'est encore trop récent pour réellement m'en rendre compte. »

« Récent comment ? »

« Hm… Il y a 15 jours. Mon cadeau fut d'ailleurs le pass pour la convention. »

« Attends… » Lexa la fixa en écarquilla ses magnifiques émeraudes « C'était ton anniversaire ?! »

« Yep. »

« Mais… T'as rien dis ! »

« Parce que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. On ne se connaissait même pas il y a encore 48h. » gloussa Clarke

« Certes. Alors… Médecin hein… »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce vraiment ta volonté ? Je veux dire, ta mère est médecin… Ca aurait pu te pousser… »

« Hm certainement, je ne vais pas mentir. J'ai toujours baigné dans cet univers. Quand j'étais petite, ma mère avait l'habitude de m'emmener dans sons service, je jouais avec les radios et les stéthoscopes… J'ai grandi avec cette odeur caractéristique d'alcool et d'éther. Alors, oui, quelque part, je pense que j'ai été conditionnée. Mais en même temps : sauver, soigner, aider les gens, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire. Ma mère est mon héro : elle a sauvé des centaines de gens. Elle était chef de son service avant de retourner à ses premiers amours : la pédiatrie. Le soir lorsqu'elle revenait et qu'elle me parlait de ces petits patients à qui elle était fière de redonner le sourire, j'ai su que c'était ce que j'ai voulu faire. »

« C'est honorable, vraiment. Et ton père il fait quoi ? Il en dit quoi ? »

Clarke perdit brièvement son sourire et le cœur de Lexa se serra dans sa poitrine « Oh euh… Mon père est décédé. »

« Oh… je suis désolée… »

« Tu n'y es pour rien. Ca fait cinq ans maintenant… On a su tourner la page et ma mère vit d'ailleurs avec son chef de service. » sourit-elle « Mais, j'aime à croire qu'il aurait été fier de moi. » Lexa lui sourit alors « Il était ingénieur. Mais les machines ça n'a jamais vraiment été mon truc. »

« Je comprends. Fille unique ? »

« Hm hm, sauf si on considère Raven comme la sœur adoptive que je n'ai jamais eu. » gloussa Clarke

« Raven hein… J'en entends beaucoup parler. »

« C'est ma moitié, littéralement. J'ai grandi avec elle et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle. » Lexa sourit nostalgiquement « On parle beaucoup de moi… Mais… et toi ? »

Lexa soupira « Oh que dire que tu ne saches déjà par les journaux et diverses interviews que j'ai faite… »

« Parle-moi de Lexa. Pas de Lexa Woods l'actrice, mais de la jeune femme. »

Les yeux perçants de la jolie brune fixèrent Clarke alors « Si Raven est tout pour toi, pour moi, c'est Anya. Elle est la seule famille qui me reste. Mes parents sont partis trop tôt… Et je ne sais pas si j'aurais été la même avec eux à mes cotés : m'auraient-ils laissé prendre ce chemin ? N'aurais-je pas eu d'autres perspectives d'avenir ? »

« Tu n'es pas heureuse ? »

« Oh si je le suis. Mais je ne cesse de me demander si, si j'avais pris un autre chemin, j'aurais été la même. J'aurais peut-être accompli des études plus poussées, j'aurais eu une vie rangée, plus calme. »

« Peut-être plus chiante aussi, non ? »

« Certainement. » sourit Lexa « La notoriété apporte beaucoup mais elle enlève aussi pas mal. A chaque fois que je fais des rencontres, je ne cesse de me demander si c'est réellement pour moi ou pour ma notoriété que les gens m'approchent. »

« Tu penses ça pour moi ? » hésita Clarke

Soudain, Lexa lui sourit et naturellement répondit « Non. Parce que depuis qu'on parle, pas une seule minute tu ne m'as parlé de ma carrière, de mes succès, des avantages… Beaucoup auraient demandé des dizaines de selfies ou des autographes… Mais pas toi. » Clarke sourit de plus belle « A vrai dire, tu es… reposante. »

« Reposante ? »

« Ca t'étonne ? »

« On m'a qualifié de beaucoup de choses mais jamais de _reposante_. »

« Pour dire vrai, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu d'interaction n'aboutissant pas à la signature d'un contrat ou n'incluant pas de parler boulot. Juste une discussion normale autour d'un chocolat normal dans un café normal. »

Clarke comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Lexa : elle-même détestait se faire remarquer. Au lycée, elle se faisait discrète, passait même pour le rat de bibliothèque de service. Elle était invisible et cela lui allait parfaitement.

« Alors je suis honorée de t'inspirer tant de normalité. »

« Et tu peux. »

Et soudain, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds ne dépassant pas les 14 ou 15 ans, se posta devant elles « Excusez-moi… Mais… Vous êtes Lexa Woods ? »

Clarke se crispa alors et fixa nerveusement Lexa. Cette dernière sourit à la jeune fille « Exact. »

« Oh wow ! Je suis une fan de la série ! J'y crois pas ! Je…. Je peux prendre une photo ? »

Et loin de paraitre agacée ou énervée, Lexa se prêta au jeu et se laissa prendre en photo avec elle.

« Merci merci merci ! Je vous adore ! »

Et la jeune fille disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, visiblement sur un petit nuage d'avoir rencontré une actrice dont elle était fan. Clarke ne put que se mettre à sa place, elle qui, il y a encore 24heures, était littéralement dans le même état.

« Désolée. » soupira Lexa

« Pas de mal. C'est le jeu après tout… »

« Oui. C'est pour cela que je sors rarement, et encore moins avec des amis… Parfois, ils ne tiennent pas à se montrer avec moi, les choux gras en font de suite de potentiels amants… C'est usant. »

Clarke se redressa alors « Des… amants ? Est-ce que ça pourrait dire que… »

« … Oh d'ici demain, tu seras ma nouvelle conquête, j'en ais bien peur. Bien que je puisse tomber plus mal… Je suis d'ores et déjà désolée. » soupira de lassitude Lexa

Le sang de Clarke ne fit qu'un tour : pouvait-on vraiment penser que Lexa Woods puisse s'arrêter sur une fille comme elle ? Elle était bien trop jeune pour elle, bien trop banale…

« Clarke ? Ca va ? »

« Oui, pas de soucis. Alors… On parlait de toi. Est-ce dur d'avoir comme agent sa propre sœur ? »

Lexa laissa un hoquet amusé s'échapper « C'est loin d'être de tout repos. Anya est une grande sœur aussi protectrice que menaçante. S'il y en a bien une qui se fout que je sois célèbre, c'est elle. » sourit-elle « Lorsque j'ai fais le casting, elle était là. Elle est un peu ma Raven. »

Clarke gloussa « Je vois très bien. Mais du coup, Indra… »

« … Est mon agent principal. C'est elle qui gère la boite dans laquelle plusieurs acteurs sont gérés, dont moi. Anya est… disons qu'elle est mon agent attitré. Si Indra peut prendre des décisions pour moi, Anya aussi son mot à dire. Elles bossent a 40/60 chacune. »

« N'est-ce pas périlleux ? »

« Oh c'est souvent du sport de les avoir toutes les deux dans une même pièce ! Mais généralement, elles ont la même optique, du coup, après un débat qui tourne en rond sur qui aura le dernier mot, elles finissent par s'entendre. »

« Je vois. »

« Mais Anya me connait mieux que personne. En un regard, elle sait si ça va ou pas. C'est pourquoi c'est souvent elle qui m'accompagne lors d'événement comme des conventions ou des salons. D'ailleurs… Le mois prochain je serai sur Washington pour un salon… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Tu n'étais pas au courant ? »

« Non. »

« Ca te dirait d'y aller et de venir me voir ? »

« Quoi ? Moi ? »

Lexa était amusée de la surprise qu'avait sans cesse Clarke, comme si elle ne s'estimait pas assez bien pour avoir un quelconque intérêt y compris à ses yeux « Oui toi. Est-ce si impensable que ça ? Je te rappelle qu'on s'était entendu pour commencer une nouvelle amitié. » sourit-elle en finissant sa tasse

« Oui certes mais… je pensais pas que… Enfin… »

« Que j'étais sincère ? »

« … »

« Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de douter de moi. Après tout, qui penserait pouvoir entretenir une relation amicale avec une actrice hein ? Mais crois-moi j'étais sincère quand je disais que je suis heureuse de pouvoir partager de simples moments avec toi. Tu es reposante, rafraichissante. »

« Et bah… tant mieux alors. »

« Alors, tu viendras ? Au salon je veux dire ? »

« J'en sais rien… Peut-être. »

« Je finirais pas te convaincre ! » s'amusa Lexa

Et soudain, Clarke crut voir un flash devant ses yeux. Elle se figea avant d'en voir un autre. Puis son regard fut attiré vers la gauche par un mouvement. Lorsqu'elle tourna le regard, elle vit un troupeau de fans agglutinés contre la vitre du café, prenant des photos, essayant d'attirer l'attention de Lexa en faisant de grands signes. D'autres semblaient défaillir en couinant…

« Oh non… » souffla Clarke

Lexa se tourna à son tour et perdit son sourire « Oh oh… »

« Tu crois qu'on devrait partir ? »

Pour toute réponse, un groupe de 3 filles osèrent entrer dans le café, aussi timides qu'excitées, et se postèrent devant la table de Clarke et Lexa « C'est trop génial ! On pourrait avoir un autographe ?! »

Et tandis que Clarke se sentit soudainement mal pour elle, la jolie brune sourit poliment et répondit « Bien sur. » Elle joua le jeu, sous les yeux aussi admiratifs que plaintifs de Clarke qui aurait aimé l'arracher à cette foule qui devenait de plus en plus massive et compact car, en voyant que Lexa répondait favorablement aux demandes, les fans osèrent alors franchir à leur tour la porte du café.

Et bientôt les deux jeunes filles furent entourées d'une vingtaine de personnes qui prenaient des photos, des vidéos, qui commençaient à se bousculer… Clarke paniqua quelque peu, plus par peur de voir Lexa submergée par les fans que pour elle-même. Elle se leva soudain de sa chaise et, sans le vouloir, fut poussée par quelques fans qui prirent sa place.

Lexa s'en rendit compte et se leva à son tour, commençant à s'excuser car elle devait partir, mais où qu'elle puisse regarder, Clarke avait disparu et elle, était entourée de fans. Soudain on bouscula la table et son chocolat se renversa sur son débardeur et son jeans.

Elle sursauta de surprise avant de sentir une main lui attraper le bras pour l'attirer en arrière. Et tandis qu'elle allait crier, elle se tourna et vit Gustus, sortis de nulle part.

« Attends ! Clarke ! »

La jolie blonde contourna la foule alors et sa main trouva celle de Lexa qui l'attira à sa suite quand Gustus tira Lexa vers l'arrière du café. Tous les trois s'échappèrent alors et le calme revint lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent tous dans une ruelle.

« Merci Gus ! » souffla Lexa

« J'ai compris lorsque j'ai vu l'amas de fans devant le café. Ca va ? »

Lexa alla répondre lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'adressait pas à elle, mais à Clarke, silencieusement sonnée en retrait « Clarke ? »

La jolie blonde leva le regard et Lexa vit son air choqué et perdu « Ca… Ca va oui. »

La belle brune se posta devant elle et l'attrapa par les épaules « T'es sûre ? »

« Oui, c'était juste… surprenant. »

Mais Lexa aurait du comprendre que pour une fille comme Clarke, les choses étaient aussi nouvelles qu'inconnues.

« Je suis désolée… »

« Non c'est… C'est moi, j'aurais jamais du t'amener dans un lieu si… visible. »

« Les filles, on s'excusera plus tard. Allons dans la voiture. »

Elles opinèrent et suivirent Gustus jusqu'au bout de l'allée, juste avant l'entrée principale du café qui, pour le coup, avait été désertée, puis elles grimpèrent sans attendre dans la berline.

Sans réfléchir, Lexa posa sa main sur celle de Clarke, attirant son attention « Ca va, t'es sûre ? J'ai… Pardon. J'ai tendance à oublier. Ce qui te choque moi j'y suis habituée depuis des années. J'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que ça pouvait dégénérer. »

« Ca c'est ton gros problème Lex. » maugréa Gustus en se mettant au volant « Tu vas te faire passer un savon par Anya. »

La jolie brune grimaça en imaginant effectivement les hurlements d'Anya quand elle passerait la porte de sa chambre à New-York « Y'a des chances… »

« Comment elle saurait ? » demanda Clarke

« Oh des photos et vidéos doivent déjà trainer sur Instagram ou encore Twitter… »

Clarke blêmit alors « Des photos… de toi ? De… nous ? »

Lexa se mordilla la lèvre inférieure « Désolée… Ton retour en cours risque d'être mouvementé. »

« … »

« Clarke… Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

« Non, tu n'as rien fait. »

« J'aurais du te prévenir que c'était souvent le cas quand je sortais en public. C'est ce qui m'a d'ailleurs poussé à devenir ermite. »

« Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ? Etre sortie ici ? »

« Parce que je voulais te revoir. » répondit naturellement Lexa, ce qui coupa le souffle de Clarke qui ne sut pas quoi répondre « Attends, j'ai une idée ! » Elle attrapa son téléphone, pianota dessus et plaqua Clarke contre elle alors « Souris ! » Et Clarke eut à peine le temps de comprendre que Lexa repianota sur son téléphone « Tu as Instagram ? Et Twitter ? »

« Euh, oui. »

« Donne-les moi. Au moins, ça évitera les malentendus. » Clarke obtempéra

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Voilà, c'est fait ! »

Et devant le regard perdu de Clarke, Lexa lui montra son écran « J'ai tweeté la photo en disant que je suis sortie ville avec une amie. »

« Une amie… »

« Ca devrait éviter les quiproquos… »

Elles échangèrent un regard presque complice quand…

« Bon les filles, on fait quoi maintenant ? » interrompit Gustus

« Clarke, t'as une idée ? »

« Moi ? Mais… J'en sais rien… Un lieu fermé au public… J'en vois pas vraiment… Si ce n'est… »

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien laisse tomber ? »

« Lequel Clarke ? »

« … »

« Hey… ? »

« Chez moi… » murmura la jolie blonde « Tu… Tu aurais de quoi te changer. »

Et devant le regard perdu de Lexa, la jolie blonde pointa l'immense tâche chocolatée qui ornait à présent son haut et son pantalon.

« Oh… C'est une bonne idée ! »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Absolument. Et puis j'ai besoin de laisser passer l'orage Anya qui, vient juste de m'appeler… Le premier appel, surement, d'une longue lignée. »

« Ton adresse princesse. » demanda Gustus

Clarke hésita une fraction de seconde avant de la lui donner. Et durant le trajet jusqu'à la demeure des Griffin, Lexa ne cessa de rassurer Clarke sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis la jolie brune découvrit la banlieue dans laquelle Clarke vivait : une rue bordée de belles maisons, d'allées d'arbres verts et fournis, des trottoirs propres, comme ce que l'on pouvait voir dans les films, notamment les siens.

« C'est très joli. »

« Merci. C'est là, la maison aux volets verts pâles. »

Gustus se gara juste devant « Vous avez une heure les filles. Ensuite Lexa, on repart pour New-York. »

« Bien papa. » ironisa la jeune femme

« Hey ! Je plaisante pas jeune fille. Ne me force pas à venir te chercher moi-même. »

« Entendu, entendu ! »

Puis elles sortirent de la voiture et soudain Clarke se rendit compte de la situation : Lexa Woods allait entrer chez elle, dans _sa_ maison, dans _son_ salon… C'était totalement… inimaginable.

« Alors euh… Voilà… mon salon. » lança Clarke quelque peu gênée.

« Sympa. Dr Griffin semble bien gagner sa vie. »

Clarke la fixa, haussant un sourcil amusé « Ah parce que Lexa Woods est sur la paille bien sûr. »

Elles rirent toutes les deux alors « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Juste un verre d'eau. »

« Pas de jus de fruit ? »

« Hm hm, je suis un régime strict. »

« Strict ? Qui inclut une pizza a 23h et un chocolat chaud à 14h ? » s'amusa Clarke

«Quelque chose comme ça. Mais rigole pas, c'est sérieux. Anya me pèse tous les samedis. »

« La vache… On se rend pas compte que ta vie est faite de contraintes hein… » lança ironiquement la jeune fille

« Ah ah. Moque-toi. Si tu savais combien je dois prendre sur moi lorsque je suis en soirée ou même en convention… »

« Moi j'ai pas ce problème là… J'adore manger ! » gloussa la belle blonde « Ca se voit d'ailleurs. » dit-elle en tapotant ses cuisses

« N'importe quoi, tu es parfaite. »

« Mouais… Parfaite, c'est le mot. » ironisa Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel « Je… Tu veux peut-être un haut ? » dit-elle en pointant les vêtements tâchés

« Je veux bien. »

« Ok, je reviens ! » lança Clarke en montant les marches trois par trois. Elle ouvrit sa porte de chambre et s'empressa de fouiller dans son armoire pour quelque chose de sobre et confortable. Elle pensa soudain que Lexa avait beaucoup moins de poitrine qu'elle, et elle hésita entre une petite chemise à rayures ou un T-shirt gris foncé imprimé "Girl power" avec quelques super éhroïnes dessus telle que Wonder Woman ou Batgirl.

« Je préfère le T-shirt. »

Clarke sursauta avant de faire volte-face et de voir Lexa, bras croisés, adossée au chambranle de la porte.

« Oh euh… »

« C'est donc ta chambre ? »

Les joues de Clarke rosirent à vue d'œil « Yep. »

Lexa en fit le tour du regard et fut amusée de découvrir des dizaines de posters de la série, ainsi que des personnages, mais pas seulement : des dizaines et des dizaines de dessins et croquis ornaient les murs, des dessins fait par Clarke.

« Ils sont magnifiques. »

« Merci. » Clarke se détendit un peu avant de ramasser rapidement quelques affaires trainant ça et là « Désolée pour le rangement… J'attendais pas forcément de visite. »

« Pas de mal. Et tu as pu voir à ma chambre d'hôtel que je ne suis pas non plus la reine du ménage. » sourit Lexa « Ils sont tous de toi ? »

« Yep. »

Lexa s'approcha d'un des dessins : il s'agissait d'un homme, d'une quarantaine d'années visiblement, à la chevelure claire et au regard rappelant furieusement celui de la jolie blonde.

« C'est mon père, Jake. »

« Il est beau. Enfin je veux dire, il est bien dessiné. »

« Merci. » Clarke s'approcha « J'ai des photos mais…. Pour moi, dessiner quelqu'un c'est se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, avoir un rapport autre : on doit être attentif au moindre trait de son visage, la moindre ride, le moindre cheveu… Ca me force à y prêter plus attention que sur une simple photo. Et puis, de cette manière, je ne l'oublie pas. »

« Tu fais cela pour chacun de tes dessins ? »

« Quasi tous. »

« Y compris quand tu dessines des perso fictifs comme Alycia ? »

Clarke se pinça la lèvre « C'est… Pas pareil. Alycia n'existe pas. »

« Mais son modèle oui. » sourit Lexa « Je suppose que tu as du beaucoup étudier mon visage et mon perso pour le retranscrire aussi bien. »

« Peut-être… » avoua à demi mot la jolie blonde « C'est… flippant ? »

« Non, c'est glorifiant. J'ai rarement vu des dessins aussi réalistes. Car tu n'améliores pas, tu dépeins juste la réalité. Tu n'effaces pas les défauts, mais tu les rends plus beau. Tes dessins sont très poétiques en un sens. » Clarke rougit alors « Y compris lorsque tu me dessines à moitié nue sur un lit. »

« Ok, là ça devient vraiment gênant… »

« Je me demande bien comment tu as pu me dessiner aussi dénudée, moi qui n'ais jamais rien montré dans aucun de mes films et séries… »

« J'ai… juste imaginé. »

« Hm… Intéressant. »

Clarke lui tendit alors le haut « Je t'attends en bas. »

Lexa opina et Clarke disparut, laissant la jeune fille seule. Elle ne tarda pas à se changer, laissant son jean souillé de quelques tâches de chocolat et, avant de sortir de la chambre, elle en fit curieusement le tour une dernière fois : quelques bijoux sur une commode, des photos épinglées sur un mur, formant un cœur : Clarke entourée d'un homme et d'une femme qu'elle pensait être ses parents, et une multitude de photos de la jolie blonde et une mystérieuse brunette typée latino, certainement celle qu'elle appelait Raven et qu'elle n'avait qu'entre-aperçu dans sa voiture quelques temps plus tôt. Elles semblaient effectivement très proches sur toutes les photos. Puis elle fit le tour du lit et trouva quelques peluches au sol, elle sourit alors se rappelant sa propre chambre qu'elle avait laissé il y a trois mois de cela : une chambre bordélique à n'en pas douter mais ayant quelques traits communs avec celle-ci : des peluches ça et là, une coiffeuse avec du maquillage qui n'avait pas été utilisé depuis une éternité, des bijoux fantaisies côtoyant des bijoux luxueux, des guirlandes lumineuses au dessus de son lit… Dieu que sa propre chambre lui manquait…

« Lexa ? Ca va ? »

La jolie brune sortit de ses pensées en entendant résonner la voix de Clarke en bas des escaliers.

« Oui, j'arrive ! » lança Lexa avant de reposer la peluche sur le lit

Elle descendit alors « Je suis là ! » Lexa suivit la voix de Clarke pour arriver jusqu'à la cuisine où Clarke lui tendit un grand verre d'eau.

« Tiens. »

« Merci. Il me va bien. » dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même

« Oui. Tiens un sac pour mettre ton débardeur. »

Lexa s'exécuta, remerciant d'un léger mouvement de tête Clarke « Je vais devoir rentrer. »

« C'était… étrange, mais sympa. »

« C'est exactement ce qui caractérise nos rencontres à chaque fois. » gloussa Lexa « En espérant te voir le mois prochain. »

« Je… Je vais essayer. Je ne te promets rien. »

Lexa s'approcha alors et lui prit les mains « On verra ça. »

« C'est une menace ? » s'étonna Clarke

« C'est… un avertissement. N'oublie pas que je suis venue te chercher à ton lycée, et à présent, j'ai aussi l'adresse de chez toi. »

« Au fait, tu m'as toujours pas dis comment tu as su pour mon lycée. »

« Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses trucs. »

« Tu es actrice, pas magicienne. » ironisa-t-elle

« C'est quasiment pareil. » Elles échangèrent un sourire avant qu'elles n'entendent un klaxon « Ca c'est Gustus. Donne moi ton téléphone. »

Sans réfléchir, Clarke obtempéra et Lexa pianota quelque chose dessus « Ca c'est mon numéro. »

Clarke reprit son téléphone et vit Lexa attendre en la fixant « Quoi ? »

« J'attends ton message pour avoir le tien. » sourit-elle

« Oh ! AH oui, pardon… »

Clarke envoya un message simple alors et le téléphone de Lexa vibra. Quand elle l'ouvrit elle vit un simple « _Hey ;)_ »

« Merci. »

« A bientôt Lexa. »

« A très bientôt Clarke. »

Leurs mains se détachèrent et Clarke raccompagna la jolie brune sans un mot de plus. Elle resta sur le perron de sa maison jusqu'à ce que la berline disparaisse. Puis, dans un incroyable timing, son téléphone sonna.

« Oui Ray ? »

« _Oui Ray ? OUI RAY ? C'est tout ce que tu me balances ?_ »

« Calme-toi, tu vas faire une attaque. »

« _Moi me calmer… Elle est bien bonne celle-là. Si j'étais toi, je prendrais d'ores et déjà des calmants pour affronter les prochains jours._ »

« Pourquoi ? »

« _Quoi, t'es sérieuse ? T'as pas vu Twitter ?_ »

« Pas eu le temps, Lexa vient juste de partir. »

« _T'es où ? j'arrive !_ »

« Je suis chez moi. »

« … »

« Ray ? »

« _Attends… Lexa Woods vient de quitter ta maison ?_ »

« Oui. »

« _Ok, tu vas me devoir de sérieuses explications mademoiselle !_ »

« Bien chef ! »

* * *

Et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre les pneus de la voiture de Raven crisser devant sa maison. Clarke entendait déjà son amie la traiter de noms d'oiseaux.

« Clarke Eleonor Griffin ! » La voix de Raven résonna dans toute la maison, suivit d'un claquement de porte monumental « Tu me dois des explications ! »

« Dans la cuisine Ray, dans la cuisine. » lança Clarke, déjà lassée de ce qu'allait lui sortir son amie

« Comment t'as pu me faire ça à moi ! »

« Du calme Ray. »

La jeune latino prit place alors au comptoir, attendant non sans une impatience à peine voilée, les explications de la jolie blonde.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« J'ai pas soif ! Alors, tu craches le morceau oui ou merde ! »

« Hey, respire ! »

« Pardon mais… Tu te rends compte au moins ? »

« Oui, j'essaie. »

« Bah j'te fais un résumé : Lexa Woods est venue te chercher à ton lycée pour passer l'après-midi avec toi. On vous a vu dans un café ensemble et ensuite vous vous êtes enfuie on-ne-sait-où, même si je pense avoir une idée finalement. Bien résumé ? »

« C'est… oui, c'est ça. »

« Et donc ? »

« Donc quoi ? »

« Tu vas approfondir ou pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus… »

« Bah commence déjà par me dire comment s'est passé votre journée car, visiblement, en regardant le twitter de Lexa, il semblerait que vous vous soyez bien amusées ! » dit-elle en lui mettant le téléphone littéralement sous son nez. Clarke vit alors les dizaines de « like » et « retweet » de la photo.

« Ouais… Elle a voulu la prendre pour dissiper les doutes. »

« Les doutes ? »

« Elle pensait que les fans venus au café pourraient penser que… »

« … T'étais la copine de Lexa Woods. Ouais, qui pourrait penser ça hein… En attendant, c'est la folie sur la toile. Les fans sont extatiques d'avoir vu Lexa en ville. »

« On pensait sincèrement pas que ça ferait tout ce tapage… »

« Tu déconnes ou quoi ? C'est Lexa Woods ! »

« Tout le monde ne regarde pas « _Grounder_ ». Et elle n'a pas fait tant de cinéma que ça. »

« Depuis 3 ans, c'est LA série qui monte, et elle a quand même joué un petit rôle dans le dernier blockbuster en date. Bref… Dis-moi comment vous vous êtes retrouvées ici ! »

« Y'a eu une bousculade au café, elle en a renversé son chocolat sur elle. Dans la voiture, j'ai proposé qu'on vienne ici pour qu'elle se change… Et qu'elle souffle un peu. »

« Eh bah… Tu parles d'une histoire ! Et vous allez vous revoir ? »

« Elle m'a parlé d'un salon de SF qui se déroulera ici dans un mois. Elle y sera et… »

« … Ah oui ! Les billets sont encore en vente ! Je me demandais si j'allais y aller mais… J'imagine que toi, c'est fait, non ? »

« Pas encore… J'y avais même pas songé à vrai dire… Mais disons qu'elle m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. »

Raven la fixa avant de soupirer « T'as vraiment une chance de cocu… Tu le sais ça ? Et moi je vis par procuration : ma meilleure amie est amie avec Lexa Woods. Avec un peu de chance dans quelques mois, vous serez assez proches pour qu'elle te laisse aller sur le tournage. »

« C'est pas mon but… »

« Mais ça serait cool ! Alors, vous avez parlé de quoi tout ce temps ? »

« De tout et de rien : elle m'a posé des questions sur moi, et moi sur elle… »

« Ouais, passionnant… »

« J'ai jamais prétendu que ça l'était. »

« Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ton visage est sur Internet, sur Twitter, sur Instagram… Regarde un peu ton téléphone, il doit être en ébullition. »

Clarke s'exécuta et constata que non seulement sa photo avec Lexa avait doublé en _retweet_ et en _like_ , mais qu'en plus elle avait gagné une cinquantaine de _followers_ autant sur Instagram que sur Twitter.

« En effet… »

« Les gens vont te dévisager, ils vont même t'arrêter pour être sûr que c'est bien toi, et peut-être même que tu poseras ton premier autographe ou même une photo ! »

« Je ne suis personne. »

« Faux ! Maintenant, tu es tagguée « _amie de Lexa Woods_ » et c'est pas rien. »

Clarke ne se rendait pas encore compte de l'impact de cette visite opportune de Lexa. Mais bientôt, elle allait avoir les premières répercussions et pas vraiment en positif.

* * *

Lorsque Lexa entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel, rincée après 3h de route, elle eut la mauvaise surprise d'y voir Anya, bras croisés au milieu de la pièce.

« Es-tu stupide ou simplement volontairement idiote ? »

« Bonsoir à toi aussi… »

« Bonsoir ? BONSOIR ? »

« Ne cries pas, je suis vidée. »

« Oh et on ne se demande pas pourquoi hein… »

« … »

« J'espère que cette petite escapade t'a plu car c'est bien la dernière que tu feras. »

« Quoi, tu vas me consigner dans ma chambre… » ironisa Lexa en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant Lexa, tu es au dessus de ça. Quelle surprise de constater que ma sœur n'est plus dans sa chambre, qu'elle n'a laissé aucun mot, qu'elle a embarqué avec elle son garde du corps et la berline. Quelle surprise d'apprendre via les réseaux sociaux qu'elle est a Washington avec une inconnue. Quelle surprise de voir une courte vidéo dans laquelle tu es littéralement submergée par les fans et auxquels Gustus t'arrache. Puis tu disparais, encore on-ne-sait-ou et te revoilà avec… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce T-shirt ? »

« Longue histoire. »

« J'ai tout mon temps, et à présent, toi aussi. »

« Arrête, je n'ai plus 4 ans. »

« Oh si seulement. A 4 ans, tu m'écoutais encore ! Lexa, je comprends que tu ais envie de t'évader de temps en temps mais… Tu ne peux décemment pas partir comme ça. »

« Désolée… Je pensais que j'avais quartier libre jusqu'à demain… » ironisa-t-elle

« Lexa… Ne me dis pas que tu as fais tout ça… pour elle. »

« … »

Anya vint à ses cotés, se laissant tomber à son tour sur le lit « Qu'avez-vous fais ? Mise à part ce café qui a tourné au fiasco. »

« Rien, je suis allée chez elle et… »

« Wow, wow, wow… Attends une minute : chez elle ? »

« J'ai tâché mon débardeur et on était planquée dans la voiture… Elle m'a proposé d'aller dans un endroit calme… chez elle. »

« Bah voyons. »

« Anya, il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera jamais rien. »

« Ah oui ? T'en es sûre ? »

« … »

« Dois-je te rappeler la dernière fois que… »

« … Non. » la coupa-t-elle « Pas la peine, merci. Mais Clarke est différente. C'est une amie. »

« Tu la connais depuis 3 jours. »

« Ca doit bien commencer quelque part ! »

« Je sais mais… Est-ce prudent ? C'est une fan ! »

« Justement, son comportement me prouve que, malgré son fangirlisme, elle sait faire la part des choses. Tu ne la connais même pas… »

« Et toi à peine plus. »

« Si tu pouvais au moins la rencontrer. D'ailleurs, je l'ai invité pour le salon le mois prochain… »

« Bah voyons. »

« S'il te plait, laisse-lui une chance. »

« En attendant, toi je ne t'en laisse plus. Je vais te suivre comme ton ombre, ne plus te lâcher. »

« J'ai hâte. » ironisa Lexa

« Je ne rigole pas. »

Mais Lexa s'en fichait bien : elle avait passé une intense après-midi mais terriblement enrichissante et rafraichissante. Il y avait bien une éternité qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à sa carrière, ses rôles, ses projets… Oui, pendant un bref instant, elle s'était sentie normale, et cela faisait un bien fou.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla avant de se regarder dans le miroir, et soudain la réalité la frappa : était-elle consciente de la dangerosité de son geste ? Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que les choses auraient pu plus mal tourner que cela : Gustus était avec elle et Clarke… Et bien Clarke semblait être l'amie dont beaucoup rêveraient… Elle en premier.

Son cercle d'amis était pourtant restreint, depuis son succès elle avait fait un tri assez radical et à présent, elle ne pouvait les compter que sur les doigts d'une main. Mise à part les acteurs partageant l'affiche de « Grounder », elle ne pouvait se targuer d'avoir une multitude de gens l'entourant matin et soir, si ce n'était pour le travail : maquilleuse, coiffeuse et même sa doublure. Mais aucun n'était assez proche pour être qualifié d'ami.

Clarke était la première personne avec qui elle interagissait normalement, avec qui elle n'avait pas à réfléchir à ses propos de peur qu'ils soient retranscris dans les journaux ou les réseaux sociaux. Elle se revoyait dans la chambre de la jeune fille, cette chambre qui lui faisait manquer la sienne. Oui, après tout, malgré ses 22 ans, elle restait cette petite fille emplie de rêves, de peluches, de douceur et de couleurs acidulées. Elle avait du grandir vite après la mort de ses parents, même lorsqu'elle remit sa vie entre les mains de sa sœur. Puis elle débuta le long chemin des castings, des essais et autres apparitions, et lorsque le succès frappa à sa porte, elle côtoya des adultes, ses partenaires de jeu étaient des adultes, le staff autour d'elle aussi… Elle dut grandir plus vite, elle dut devenir adulte avant l'heure, sa carrière naissante lui privant du loisir de passer par des étapes comme le premier flirt, les sorties entre amis, les pyjamas party, la première cuite ou encore les marathons TV…

A la place, elle avait du apprendre à marcher avec des talons, à parler devant une caméra, à répondre à des journalistes, à feindre les émotions, à jouer la comédie devant et derrière l'écran. Elle avait aussi appris à trouver sa propre signature qui lui servirait plus tard pour les milliers d'autographes qu'elle devrait signer, prendre la pose, sourire sur commande. Mais avoir aussi une culture générale qui ne lui jouerait pas des tours lors d'interviews en tout genre ou d'invitation à la télé.

Et d'un autre coté, il y avait Clarke, 18 ans à peine, dont la chambre était bardée de photos, de peluches, de dessins. Elle sourit en repensant à elle, oui elle souriait souvent en repensant à la jolie blonde.

Elle soupira avant de s'engouffrer dans sa douche. Et tandis que l'eau chaude lui frappait le visage, une seule pensée lui vint alors… _Dans un mois_.

* * *

Les choses auraient pu en rester là… Et lorsqu'Abigail Griffin rentra le soir même, même Raven sentit la tension émaner de Griffin sénior.

« Clarke Eleonor Griffin ! »

La situation aurait pu être comique, parfois elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas deux mères en la personne de sa propre mère et son amie.

« Dans le salon, Raven est là. »

« Bien sur qu'elle est là… » maugréa Abby pour elle-même qui se rendit dans le salon pour y voir sa fille et sa meilleure amie, affalées dans le canapé regardant la télé.

« Je peux te parler ? »

« Un problème ? »

« Raven tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

La jeune latino connaissait aussi bien Abby que sa propre mère. Et lorsqu'elle employait ce ton là, il ne valait mieux pas la contredire.

« Ouais, ta mère a raison, il se fait tard ! A demain Clarkie ! »

Raven bondit hors du canapé et lorsqu'elle passa devant Abby « A plus mama griff' ! » Puis elle attrapa ses affaires et la porte claqua quelques secondes plus tard, laissant les Griffin seules dans une atmosphère étrange et lourde.

« Maman ? »

« Ou étais-tu cet après-midi ? »

« Euh bah en cours. »

Abby soupira avant de se poster devant elle, bras croisés « Tu te doutes bien que si je te pose la question c'est que je sais que tu n'y étais pas. Et j'espérais de toi que tu sois honnête. »

« Oh euh… Je… »

« Clarke. »

« Je suis allée en ville. »

« Avec qui ? »

« … »

« Clarke, même si tes examens sont finis et qu'il reste à peine un mois de cours, ça ne te donne pas le droit ni la liberté de faire sauter les cours qu'il te reste. Si tu veux entrer à l'Université de New-York, tu vas devoir être plus sérieuse que cela. Sais-tu la devise de cette université ? »

« _Perstare et præstare_ »

« Qui veut dire ? »

« Persévérer et exceller. »

« On est bien d'accord. Alors maintenant, je te repose la question : où étais-tu et avec qui ? »

Clarke se retrouva coincée. Face à sa mère, elle n'avait aucune chance, elle n'en avait jamais eu. Et quand Jake mourut, Abby avait du prendre les rênes de la famille en prenant le rôle de la mère ET du père. Heureusement pour elle, sa fille avait toujours été calme, raisonnable et responsable.

« J'étais dans un café en ville, pas loin du lycée. Avec… Lexa Woods. »

« L'actrice ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu m'expliques. »

« Elle s'est pointée à mon lycée et m'a demandé de… lui faire visiter le coin. »

« En plein cours ? »

« … »

« Et tu as dis oui ? »

« Je… » devait-elle dire qu'elle fut obligée ? Car, sincèrement, personne ne l'avait forcé. Elle l'avait bien voulu « Oui. »

Abby souffla « Et que s'est-il passé ? »

« Au café… Des fans l'ont reconnu, ça a été un peu le bordel, alors on a fui… Et on est venu ici. »

« Ici ? »

« Elle avait tâché son débardeur, je lui en ais donné un autre. »

Une nouvelle fois Abby souffla « Bien… » Elle sortit son téléphone « De toute manière, je n'aurais pas cru autre chose. » elle pianota sur son téléphone avant de lui montrer son écran. Soudain, Clarke écarquilla les yeux et vit alors une courte vidéo d'elle et Lexa, assaillies par les fans au café.

« Ah… »

« Oui _Ah_. Passée la surprise de voir une de mes collègues me montrer cette vidéo en plein service en me disant que la fille est célèbre, quand j'ai compris que tu avais zappé les cours pour ça… »

« Maman, je suis désolée… Ca ne se reproduira plus. C'était… exceptionnel, promis. »

« Oh je l'espère bien. Ma fille n'a jamais fait le mur, n'a jamais séché les cours… Du moins je le pensais. As-tu quelque chose d'autre a m'avouer pendant qu'on y est ? »

« Non, je te jure que non ! C'était la première et dernière fois. Et c'était… »

« … Lexa Woods. »

Clarke ne put dissimuler un sourire « Oui… J'y croyais pas. Elle a fait le chemin de New-York juste pour me voir, tu te rends compte ? »

« Oh j'imagine que si Brad Pitt faisait la même chose pour moi, je ne pourrais résister. » ironisa Abby

« Ah ah… »

« Ca n'enlève pas le fait que tu as loupé des cours, toute l'après-midi. »

« Ca plaide ma cause si je dis que c'était du sport et du français ? »

« Peu importe quel cours c'était. C'est le principe qui me gêne. »

« Je sais, je sais maman… »

« Evidemment, tu ne regrettes pas ? »

« Pour être franche… Non. »

Abby sourit alors : sa fille avait certainement des défauts, mais elle était franche.

« Bien, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Tu es consignée ce week-end, pour la forme. »

« Raven devait retourner à New-York, je devais l'accompagner ! »

« Raven ira seule, et toi tu resteras ici pour faire le ménage, notamment dans ta chambre. »

Clarke baissa la tête, sachant que manifester le moindre mécontentement pourrait alourdir sa peine, et opina.

Et la discussion s'arrêta là. Plus tard dans la soirée, Marcus arriva et, au courant de la petite escapade de Clarke, essaya d'en savoir plus lors du diner « Alors, elle est comment cette Lexa ? »

« Marcus, stop. » le supplia Abby

« Quoi ? Je suis curieux. On voit toujours les acteurs d'un coté, mais elle a eu la chance de découvrir son actrice préférée sous un nouveau jour. Alors ? »

Clarke sourit « Elle est… géniale. Simple et drôle. » Marcus haussa un sourcil « Quoi ? »

« Non rien… Tu rougis. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Notre petite Clarke aurait-elle un crush sur son actrice préférée ? »

« Stop ! » lança Clarke plus qu'embarrassée

« Abby, que dirais-tu d'avoir Lexa Woods comme bru ? »

« Marcus ! »

Abby ne put que rire, sachant que c'était la manière de Marcus pour punir Clarke. Punition plus psychologique qu'autre chose, et Clarke le savait : elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de subir jusqu'à ce que Marcus soit las de ce petit jeu.

« Elle est venue ici, j'espère que vous n'avez pas… »

« Non ! Evidemment que non ! Jamais ! »

« Ah oui ? Quel dommage… Elle est plutôt jolie. »

« Ah oui ? Plus jolie que moi ? » interrogea Abby, haussant un sourcil, prête à laver l'affront

« Bien sur que non chérie, c'est un bébé… Comme Clarkie. » dit-il en décoiffant la jeune fille dans un geste aussi paternel que frustrant.

« Arrête ! » lâcha Clarke en essayant de se dégager des griffes de Marcus, ce qui fit sourire les jeunes femmes

« Sans rire, Clarke, fais attention à toi… »

« Je sais ce que je fais. C'est Lexa Woods. Y'a fort à parier qu'elle m'aura oublié d'ici la semaine prochaine. Après tout, je ne suis personne. » sourit-elle

Abby fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur celle de sa fille « Ne dis jamais ça Clarke. Tu es quelqu'un. » Clarke gloussa « Tu es une jeune fille intelligente, censée, honnête et fiable. Tu es une belle artiste et une excellente doctoresse en devenir. Tu feras une belle carrière, quoique soit le chemin que tu prends, tu sauveras peut-être des centaines de vies qui compteront un jour. Mais Clarke, ne dis jamais que tu n'es personne. » Abby était la première fan de sa fille. Et c'est dans un geste aussi rassurant qu'admiratif, empli d'une lueur maternelle « Je t'aime chérie, et ne laisse personne dire que tu vaux moins qu'un autre. »

Clarke réprima une larme : elle avait tant l'habitude de se fondre dans la masse, de ne pas faire de vague… Elle n'avait jamais été déléguée de classe, reine du bal ou encore à la tête d'un quelconque mouvement lycéen… Elle était sage… Elle était invisible et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle n'était rien, et elle ne voyait aucun problème à cela.

« Il est tard, je vais me coucher. »

« Bonne nuit chérie. »

« Bonne nuit Clarke. »

Et cette folle journée s'acheva ainsi. Lorsqu'elle se blottit dans sa couette, le sourire aux lèvres, sa dernière pensée fut évidemment pour Lexa. Ce qu'elle ne sut jamais c'est qu'au même moment, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, blottit elle-même dans son lit, Lexa s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres d'une journée qu'elle avait qualifiée d'intense mais parfaite.

 **TBC**


	6. Etre personne

**Hello mes zamis !**

 **désolée de poster si tard mais j'avais oublié que ce WE j'étais en convention (justement!) et du coup, je viens a peine de rentrer !**

 **Bref, mea culpa... Désolée et... ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Etre personne**

Clarke n'imaginait pas la tornade qu'elle avait déclenchée la veille. Les réseaux sociaux étaient une arme puissante, elle n'en doutait pas, elle n'imaginait juste pas l'impact qu'auraient les photos et vidéos d'elle et Lexa.

Elle ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte, à peine eut-elle mis un pied sur le parking du lycée. Cela commença d'abord par des regards brefs, des messes-basses, des gens se retournant sur son passage. Elle s'en soucia à peine… Mais cela devint plus flagrant lorsqu'elle passa les portes du hall principal, lorsque des groupes cessèrent de parler sur son passage, que d'autres la pointèrent du doigt. Elle se sentit soudainement épiée et au centre des conversations.

Son salut n'arriva qu'en la présence de Raven qui lui sauta littéralement dessus, tandis qu'elle arrivait à son casier.

« Hey Griff ! »

« Hey Ray… »

« Houlà, mal dormie ? »

« Non. »

« C'est quoi cette tête ? »

« Je… J'en sais rien… J'ai l'impression que si j'étais déguisée en énorme lapin rose, je n'attirerais pas autant l'attention que là. »

Raven gloussa alors « Normal, tu es une petite vedette maintenant ! »

« Un vedette ? Mais je suis personne. »

« Plus maintenant… Sur Twitter, facebook, Instagram… bref, tu es partout. Les gens ne parlent plus que de la nouvelle sortie inopinée de Lexa Woods en compagnie de son amie. »

« Ils m'ont reconnue… »

« J'ai lu quelques commentaires… Certains ont balancé ton identité. »

« Merde… Je pensais pas qu'autant de gens connaissaient Lexa Woods. »

« Il faut croire que oui. Ou alors il suffit d'une personne et que cette dernière raconte que tu es l'amie d'une actrice connue… » Clarke la fixa « Hey, pas moi hein ! »

Clarke serra son sac contre elle alors « Super, j'avais justement besoin de ça dans ma vie… »

« Hey, fallait t'y attendre hein, en étant la pote d'une actrice en vogue. »

« … »

« Allez viens, d'ici quelques jours, ils auront oublié et passeront à autre chose. » lança Ray en la prenant par les épaules.

Et Raven eut raison : après quelques jours, les choses se tassèrent. Les gens finirent par ne plus se retourner à son passage, les murmures et les soupirs cessèrent. Clarke avait eu son instant de solitude lorsqu'elle entra dans le réfectoire avec Raven, plateau en main et qu'un silence se propagea dans la salle, rendant l'atmosphère lourde. La jolis blonde hésita mais, poussée par Raven, elle s'installa et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Trois jours plus tard, elle fut coincée dans les toilettes par un groupe de pimbêches visiblement jalouses de sa soudaine notoriété, tant et si bien que son nom était sortie plusieurs fois pour l'élection au bal de promo, menaçant la suprématie d'Emori Watson, la cheerleader populaire dont l'élection et le sacre en tant que reine du bal n'avait pas fait l'ombre d'un doute… Avant toute cette histoire.

« Ecoute-moi bien, si tu penses que tu vas pouvoir te ramener comme ça et prendre ce qui me revient de droit… »

« J'ai pas l'intention de devenir reine du bal, je te laisse bien gracieusement ça. »

« Y'a intérêt, tu n'es rien, tu n'es personne. Tu ne l'as jamais été depuis ton arrivée au lycée et tu crois que parce que tu t'es fait prendre en photo avec une starlette, ça fait de toi une prétendante sérieuse ?! »

« J'ai pas la prétention de ça… »

La jeune fille s'approcha d'un air menaçant « Y'a intérêt. »

Puis elle disparut, laissant une Clarke bien plus ébranlée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais elle n'en parla à personne, ni à Raven ni à sa mère : déjà parce qu'elle savait Raven capable d'aller casser les dents ou brûler les cheveux de cette Emori, et qu'ensuite sa mère ferait toute une histoire autour de ça.

Donc, elle ne dit rien, vivant cette nouvelle fin de journée comme les autres : dans l'indifférence la plus totale. La DPC laissait doucement place au quotidien et aux autres problèmes routiniers de sa vie, et 15 jours après la convention, Clarke n'avait de nostalgie qu'en regardant les photos et autographe de ce week-end là.

Le soir venu, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans sa chambre, elle regardait les étoiles phosphorescentes à son plafond et ouvrait un de ses nombreux ouvrages de peintures dans lequel elle puisait quelques inspirations pour ses prochains dessins.

Un soir, pourtant, les choses changèrent de sa routine. Et cela commença par son téléphone vibrant sur sa table de chevet. Elle fronça les sourcils et le prit. Quand elle vit l'expéditeur, elle frissonna : Lexa.

Lexa : * _Hello you !*_

Clarke ne sut que répondre. Elle ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce que la jolie brune lui envoie quoique se soit.

Clarke : * _Salut.*_

Lexa : * _Quoi de neuf ?*_

Clarke : * _Pas grand-chose.*_

Lexa : * _Passionnant ^^. Anya me fait vivre la misère depuis mon escapade à Washington.*_

Clark ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aussi vivait la misère depuis ce jour là.

Clarke : * _Ah oui ? Grande sœur se venge ?*_

Lexa : * _Tu_ _l'as dis ! J'espère que tu as acheté ton billet pour la ComiCon*_

Clarke se figea alors : elle pouvait toujours dire oui, elle pouvait toujours mentir, Lexa n'en saurait rien

Clarke : * _Oui bien sur !*_

Lexa : [pièce jointe]

Clarke fronça les sourcils et ouvrit le message pour y voir la copie d'un mail… Une confirmation d'achat d'un pass 2 jours pour la Comicon de Washington

« Elle est sérieuse… » s'étonna Clarke en y regardant à deux fois

Lexa : *Comme _ça, tu n'as plus d'excuse pour ne pas y être !*_

Clarke : * _Tu m'as acheté un pass ? Mais t'es folle Oo'_ *

Lexa : * _Ca m'a rien couté_.*

Clarke *…*

Lexa : * _T'es fâchée ? Je voulais pas te forcer la main…:/*_

Clarke soupira alors : était-elle fâchée ? Pas vraiment… Sa mère l'autoriserait certainement à y aller. D'ici là, les cours seront finis, ils ne seraient qu'à une semaine de la fin des cours et du bal de fin d'année… Rien ne l'empêchait d'y aller et de la revoir…

Clarke : * _Non, tout va bien, je t'assure._ _Merci encore, mais je te rembourserai_ !*

Lexa : * _Pas de soucis, on en reparlera dans 3 semaines_ !*

Clarke : * _Il est tard, demain j'ai cours_ !*

Lexa : * _Ok, à bientôt !*_

Puis plus rien. Clarke reposa son téléphone et ne put que sourire, la lumière de sa journée plus que pourrie. Elle soupira alors et espérait des jours meilleurs, et surtout plus rapides… Après tout, il ne lui restait que 3 petites semaines…

* * *

« Hey Raven ! »

Luna avait du mal à cacher son excitation lorsque la belle latino se gara juste devant son immeuble. A peine fut-elle sortie de la voiture qu'elle vit sur le trottoir une belle brune aux cheveux en bataille sautiller sur place, ce qui lui tira un sourire amusé.

« Hey. »

Et lorsqu'elle se posta devant elle, soudain, une gêne s'installa : elles hésitèrent avant que Luna ne glisse une de ses mains sur la nuque de Raven et ne l'amène à elle pour un tendre et léger baiser.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là. » soupira la belle new-yorkaise

« Et moi donc… Alors, quel est le programme ? »

Et Raven ne fut pas déçue : Luna lui fit visiter presque toute la ville : Broadway, Central Park, la statue de la Liberté, l'Empire State Building et évidemment Times Square.

« Je suis sur les genoux… » lança, épuisée, Raven en revenant à l'appartement de la jeune fille

« Et encore, il nous reste beaucoup de choses à voir : les musées, les quartiers comme Chinatown ou Little Italy… Mais ça, ça sera pour une prochaine visite. »

« Evidemment ! »

Raven fit le tour de l'appart' de la jeune fille et se rendit compte de l'aspect assez zen de la déco : des bambous, des petits bonzaïs, des jardins japonais.

« Tu admires ? » s'amusa la jeune fille

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup, c'est… reposant. »

« C'est fait pour. » sourit Luna « Mes parents sont assez zens eux-mêmes. »

« Ou sont-ils ? »

« Ils sont partis vivre en Thaïlande. »

« Carrément. »

« Oui, on a toujours eu la bougeotte… »

« Tu penses les rejoindre un jour ? »

« Pourquoi pas… J'adore voyager. »

« Moi aussi. Même si le trajet le plus loin où j'ai été c'est… ici. » se moqua-t-elle

« Et tant mieux que ce soit grâce à moi que tu daignes bouger jusqu'ici. »

« Oh voyez-vous ça… _Grâce à toi_ ? Tu es bien prétentieuse… »

« Je peux te déposer au motel du coin aussi ? »

Raven bondit hors du canapé et attrapa la jeune fille par la taille avant de déposer une avalanche de baisers dans son cou « Hm… Je retire ce que j'ai dis : j'irais bien plus loin… »

« Ah oui ? Serais-tu prête à aller… vraiment plus loin ? »

Raven se dégagea un peu et fixa l'air amusé et un tantinet coquin de Luna, qui sous-entendait bien plus qu'une métaphore géographique. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite d'une appréhension et une excitation relative.

« Oui, plus loin. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

Raven opina, même si, réellement, elle n'en savait rien. Elle était perdue et espérait que Luna le comprenne et la guide, pas à pas.

« Tu viens ? » Raven opina de nouveau, complètement tétanisée, et Luna le sentit « Hey, si tu veux qu'on prenne notre temps, y'a aucun soucis. »

« Non, non, j'en ais envie, je suis juste terrifiée parce que je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il va se passer. Je suis dans le flou le plus total… Et je déteste ça. »

Luna gloussa « J'espère t'éclairer assez vite alors… »

« J'ai peur de faire des conneries… »

« Oh tu en feras, et moi aussi… Mais c'est comme ça qu'on apprend. »

Raven était à peine rassurée mais entre la peur de mal faire et la peur de ne rien faire, son envie, et surtout la curiosité, prirent le dessus.

Luna prit alors sa main et la guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Jamais Raven ne fut si intimidée, elle qui avait toujours été sûre d'elle, même pour sa première fois avec un garçon. Mais là, les choses étaient plus sérieuses, quelque chose avait changé…

Elle se posta devant elle, droite comme un « i »

« Mon dieu, on dirait une godiche… » grogna Raven « Désolée. »

« Non… » gloussa-t-elle « C'est mignon. Viens là. »

Luna lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa tendrement. Raven avait peur, mais une peur mêlée à de l'excitation, dans tous les sens du terme. Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, elle n'avait jamais pensé à une fille ainsi. Elle hésita avant de poser sa main sur son épaule et lentement, presque machinalement, au bout de quelques caresses et baisers, elle trouva sa place sur un des seins de Luna. Elle sursauta alors :

« Quoi ? »

« C'est… C'est con à dire mais… C'est la première fois que je touche des seins autres que les miens.

« Et qu'en penses-tu ? » sourit Luna

« C'est… C'est pas mal. »

« Pas mal ? » lança, faussement vexée la jeune fille « Tu vas voir si je suis juste _pas mal_. »

Elle l'attrapa par le col, l'embrassa fougueusement avant de tomber toutes les deux sur le lit.

* * *

Il y avait des choses étranges dans la vie : après avoir vu « en vrai » certains acteurs, on les voyait différemment une fois à l'écran. C'était exactement le cas pour Clarke vis-à-vis de sa série favorite. Elle fixait son écran et ne pouvait voir que les bons moments passés avec chacun lors de la convention. Lorsque le personnage de Lexa apparut dans une scène, Clarke frissonna presque.

C'est en finissant sa part de pizza, blottie dans son lit que les épisodes se terminèrent.

« Chérie ? Il est tard, tu ne dors pas ? »

Abby toqua doucement à la porte de sa fille, et cette dernière ferma son ordinateur portable

« J'allais y aller. » sourit-elle

Abby entra et vont s'asseoir près de sa fille « Pas le moral ? »

« Si, fatiguée… »

Mais Abby avait ce radar, cette faculté à savoir quand sa fille mentait, quand elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, quand elle cachait quelque chose ou quand elle n'allait pas. Et cette fois-ci, elle sentait sa fille sur le fil du rasoir : une fatigue certes, mais bien plus mentale que physique.

« Clarke… »

« Quoi ? »

Abby enleva l'ordinateur des genoux de sa fille « Raconte-moi. »

« C'est rien, promis. »

« Donc il y a bien quelque chose. »

« … »

« Tu t'es disputée avec Raven ? »

« Non. »

« Ca a un rapport avec le lycée ? »

« Non, vraiment, tout va bien maman, je t'assure. »

Abby la fixa : elles avaient toujours été proches mais parfois, même si l'envie la démangeait, elle laissait de l'espace à Clarke, espérant qu'elle vienne la voir de son plein gré.

« Tu sais ou me trouver ok ? »

Clarke opina et sourit lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de sa mère sur son front. Puis elle la laissa seule et Clarke soupira longuement. Elle jeta un œil vers son téléphone puis se coucha dans son lit.

« Et merde… »

Elle eut une brève pensée pour Raven qui devait être dans les bras de sa petite amie, à cette idée, elle sourit… Puis elle pensa aux prochains jours et son sourire disparut : elle n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir à Lexa car, oui, sa soudaine notoriété était en partie dû à elle.

Non, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle avait adoré ces moments avec elle. Mais si cela impliquait un tel revers de la médaille à chaque fois…

* * *

« Ce petit sourire et ces étoiles dans tes yeux sont aussi répugnants que séduisants. » gloussa Clarke lorsque Raven se posta à coté de son casier

« Envieuse ? »

« Pas vraiment. Alors ? J'ai pas eu de nouvelles hier, j'imagine que tu es rentrée tard ? »

« Assez. C'était… génial, vraiment génial. »

« Wow, y'a un « vraiment » dans ton appréciation… Ca devait être quelque chose. » ironisa la belle blonde

« T'as pas idée ! Et… On l'a fait. »

Clarke claqua la porte de son casier et haussa un sourcil amusé vers son amie « Vous l'avez… fait ? »

« Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler !" s'agaça la jeune fille

« Ohhhhh et alors ? »

« Bah… C'était… Gênant. Du moins la première fois. » Clarke gloussa « Ensuite, on a passé notre dimanche matin à… nous perfectionner. »

Clark leva les yeux au ciel « Alors verdict : sexe avec les mecs ou avec les filles ? »

« Je dois bien avouer que… Luna est douée, trèèèèès douée ! »

« Ok, ok c'est bon, j'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus, merci ! »

« Ah ah t'es jalouse hein ? »

« Pas vraiment… » souffla Clarke en partant vers son prochain cours, suivie de Raven

« Hey, ça va ? T'as l'air… Je sais pas… On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis 1 semaine. »

« Non ça va je t'assure. Alors vous avez fais quoi durant ce week-end ? Je veux dire, autre que vous envoyer en l'air. »

« Je crois que je vais adorer New-York ! Tu vas adorer aussi : y'a tellement de trucs à faire et à voir ! La prochaine fois, tu viendras avec moi ! Je compte y retourner dans 2 semaines. »

« Oh non merci, tenir la chandelle n'a jamais été mon trip ! » Et soudain, elle se stoppa et se figea, Raven se cognant alors à elle

« Hey ! Tu pourrais le dire quand tu freines ! Clarkie ? » La jolie blonde fixa alors un groupe de cheerleaders arrivant au loin. Elles étaient trois, elles étaient parfaites : une chevelure soyeuse, un corps parfait, un maquillage impeccable. Elles faisaient bien plus de 18 ans et elles étaient adulées de tous « Clarke ? »

« Je… Toilettes ! » Elle dévia soudain vers la gauche et entra dans les toilettes, suivie par Raven

« Hey Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien, j'avais juste envie de pisser c'est tout ! » lança-t-elle hargneusement

« Oh du calme, ok ? T'as soudainement une vessie trop petite ou alors des reins défaillants. » ironisa la jolie brune avant de perdre son sourire lorsqu'elle vit Clarke s'appuyer de ses mains contre le lavabo, fixant son reflet dans un des miroirs « Hey… Clarke ? »

Le ton calme et fraternel de Raven apaisa soudain Clarke qui soupira avant de se tourner vers elle « Excuse-moi. » puis elle entra dans un des toilettes, tandis que Raven l'attendit, patiemment.

Clarke resta de longues secondes dedans, assise sur le toilette, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, tenant sa tête dans ses mains : elle était ridicule, elle ne pourrait éviter ces filles éternellement, et Raven finirait par se rendre compte de quelque chose. Oui ? son amie était très intelligente et surtout très observatrice… Il serait peut-être préférable de tout lui dire avant qu'elle ne lui arrache les vers du nez.

Et lorsqu'elle sortit, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir Raven en face d'elle, bras croisés, un air inquisiteur « Ma parole, t'as une cystite ou quoi ? »

« Ray… Je… »

« Ok, pas dans les toilettes, viens. On a une dizaine de minutes avant le prochain cours. »

Raven l'attrapa par le bras et sortit des toilettes, non sans que Clarke ne jette un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, avant de se rendre sur le parking.

« Ok vas-y, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« … »

« Clarkie… »

« Y'a ces filles… Et y'a eu ces photos et vidéos de nous… »

« Nous ? »

« Non, Lexa et moi. »

« Oh… »

« Y'a eu une déferlante de… trucs… Et faut croire que ça n'a pas plu à tout le monde. »

« Tu peux arrêter de parler en code s'il te plait ? »

« Certains… je sais pas comment dire mais… Ils étaient probablement jaloux… »

« Attends, ils t'ont dit ou fait quelque chose ? Clarke… »

« Non, non, juste des mots, des attitudes… Rien de grave… »

« Mais assez pour que tu te planques dans des toilettes en évitant ces pimbêches ? Tu crois que j'ai pas fais gaffe… »

« … »

« T'en as parlé à ta mère ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse ? »

« J'en sais rien… Hey, j'en ais vu des films sur ces ados qui se font harceler en cours ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à défaut d'en parler, tu dois pas rester seule, tu dois pas te sentir seule. Je suis là moi, et je leur botterai le cul jusqu'au dernier s'il le faut. »

Clarke sourit car elle savait au fond d'elle que Raven en était grandement capable « Comment pourrais-je me sentir seule avec une amie telle que toi ?! »

« Rigole pas ! Je suis sérieuse. »

« Et moi aussi. »

« Heureusement t'es pas amenée à le revoir… »

« Sauf à ce salon… »

« T'es pas obligée d'y aller. En plus, il tombe pendant le bal de fin d'années. T'as pas été mandatée pour faire la déco ? »

« Avec toi je te rappelle. »

« Justement… Tu dois dessiner une grande fresque qui ornera un des murs… As-tu au moins commencé ? Ou même une idée ? »

« Non… Je sais le thème de ce bal, je dois partir de là. »

« Alors tu vois : tu as encore du boulot et pas le temps pour aller à ce salon. Ca t'évitera beaucoup d'emmerdes et d'ici là les gens auront oublié et seront passés à une autre proie. »

« T'as raison… Je vais faire ça. »

« En temps normal, je t'aurais dis de foncer, que c'était une chance mais… Si c'est au prix de ta sécurité… »

« Oh écoute-moi ça… Serais-tu mon garde du corps ? »

« A vrai dire, le seul corps que j'ai envie de garder c'est celui de Luna _MAIS_ , je ferais une exception pour ma frangine. »

« C'est gentil. » gloussa Clarke

« Ok, maintenant que cette question est réglée, on devrait aller en cours. »

* * *

Et la question fut vite réglée… Du moins Clarke l'espérait-elle. Les jours passèrent et le silence radio de Lexa l'aida à prendre de la distance et à passer à autre chose. Dans trois semaines à peine, le bal marquerait la fin des cours et le début de l'été où elle passerait une partie de ce dernier dans un camp artistique tandis qu'elle passerait l'autre partie dans le service pédiatrique de sa mère. Elle se réjouissait d'avance d'entamer un nouveau cursus, l'université, dans une nouvelle ville : un air frais, de nouvelles choses à faire et à voir.

En attendant, elle passait son temps libre dans la salle d'art de son lycée, essayant de trouver l'inspiration devant une immense toile blanche.

« Hey Griff tu viens ? » lança un de ses camardes de classe

« Hm, pas encore… »

« Je crois que si ma grande, il est plus de 19h, les portes vont fermer. »

La belle blonde se redressa, clignant des yeux avant de regarder sa montre, celle que son père lui avait offert avant sa mort « Et merde, déjà… J'ai pas avancé d'un poil. »

« Ca viendra… T'as encore le temps. »

« C'est toi qui le dis… »

« J'ai toute confiance en toi et en tes capacités, c'est pour ça que je stresse pas. »

Clarke se tourna vers le garçon et lui sourit « Merci. »

« Pas de quoi. Allez, tarde pas ok ? »

Elle opina et le jeune homme disparut. Elle soupira en regardant une dernière fois la toile immaculée puis partit. Sur le chemin la conduisant à sa voiture, son téléphone vibra. Elle regarda l'écran et se stoppa net en voyant le prénom « Lexa » dessus. Elle hésita quelques secondes : devait-elle décrocher. Après des jours de silence, elle pensait que l'actrice était passée à autre chose… Mais finalement …

Devait-elle décrocher ? Si elle ne le faisait pas, peut-être que Lexa finirait par se lasser et lâcherait l'affaire, l'oubliant parmi la foule de ses fans. Elle n'était personne… Elle n'était personne d'important, sauf aux yeux de sa mère… Et peut-être Raven aussi.

Et puis, après quelques sonneries, elle inspira et décrocha :

« Allo ? »

« _Hey salut ! C'est moi, Lexa !_ »

Clarke sourit « C'est effectivement ce qu'affiche mon téléphone… »

« _Oh ? Tu as mis_ Lexa ? _Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai mis pour toi_ ? »

« Dis toujours. »

« _Blondie. »_ Un petit rire retentit _« Bon, c'est pas l'idée du siècle, mais j'hésitais avec Princesse, mais j'imagine que tu es pas du genre à avoir des petits noms_ … »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Seule Ray m'en donne. »

« _Oh dois-je entrer en compétition avec elle alors ?_ »

Clarke ne put que sourire « Attention, elle n'est pas commode. »

« _Oh j'imagine ! Alors, prête pour le salon ? Je t'avouerais que j'ai hâte de sortir de ce tournage… Encore deux semaines et j'ai finis, puis le salon ! J'ai hâte que tu me montres un peu plus du Monde de Clarke !_ »

Clarke se figea « Ah oui… A ce propos…"

« _Un problème ?_ »

« Euh… » Clarke déglutit difficilement « Je… Ecoute, je pense que… »

« _Clarke ?_ »

Elle soupira alors « Non rien, dure journée… Tu disais ? »

« _Ah oui, je t'appelais essentiellement pour que tu me dises si tu connaissais un peu le coin où va se dérouler le salon, histoire de voir pour un hôtel potable._ »

« Oh euh… Je peux me renseigner. »

« _C'est cool, merci ! Indra ou Anya pourraient le faire sauf qu'Indra est en déplacement avec un autre acteur et Anya est malade. Je pourrais le faire aussi sauf qu'avec la fin du tournage… »_

 _«_ Non, non pas de soucis, je regarderai. »

« _On si tu pouvais regarder, pendant qu'on y est, les restos sympas._ »

« Je suppose que c'est purement professionnel ? » ironisa Clarke

« _Evidemment. Créer du lien avec mes fans… A vrai dire, avec_ une _fan…_ »

« Oh je vois… Je… Je dois te laisser. »

« _Clarke ?_ »

« Oui ? »

« _Y'a pas de soucis particulier ?_ »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« _J'en sais rien… Non, c'est idiot, je crois que ce tournage va finir de m'achever_. _Je te laisse donc et je te dis à bientôt ! N'oublies pas les hôtels et restos ! »_

« Entendu chef ! »

Et après les politesses d'usage, Clarke raccrocha alors avant de se taper le front de sa paume « Et merde… »

* * *

« T'es une quiche… »

« Merci. »

« T'as peur de quoi ? Sérieusement, tu as déjà eu bien plus que ce que tu aurais du pour une simple fan. Alors si jamais ça doit se finir comme ça… C'est pas grave, si ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. »

« Donc, on est d'accord : si ça se termine maintenant c'est pas grave. »

« C'est pas grave. »

« A moins d'attendre autre chose d'elle… »

« Clarke pouffa de rire « Comme quoi ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien moi… Peut-être une amitié… avec bénéfice ! »

« Ca va pas non ?! »

« Arrête de faire ta petite prude, qui n'en aurait pas envie ? Et qui sait, elle aussi peut-être… »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien, préférant finir son burger dans le silence : comment pourrait-elle croire qu'une fille, non une femme, comme Lexa Woods ? Elle n'était personne… Elle était invisible… Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de finir son année lycéenne tranquille, loin de tout tumulte, de toute agitation médiatique.

Elle voulait juste être une ado normale, se battant simplement avec son quotidien, ni plus ni moins.

 **TBC**


	7. Promesse rompue

**Hellooowwwwwww**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ave cette chaleur (bon ce n'est pas d'actualité maintenant XD) !**

 **Moi, je peux vous dire que s'il y a un gros avantage à être en arrêt maladie c'est (en plus de ne pas aller au taff hein) de pouvoir écrire.**

 **Et je peux vous dire que je n'ai jamais autant écris (ni eu autant d'idées à coucher sur le papier... Sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce comment je vais faire ^^')**

 **Bref, tout ça pour dire : elle en a de la chancce Clarke hein... :p**

 **Alors, ira, ira pas à la Comicon... Réponse, maintenant (genre littéralement !)**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Promesse rompue**

Clarke était décidée : elle n'irait pas à ce salon. Beaucoup trop de choses à faire pour le bal, et les choses, au contraire de ce qu'avait prédit Raven, ne s'étaient que partiellement tassées : à défaut d'avoir de nouveau des réflexions au lycée, c'est sur les réseaux sociaux que les choses ne cessaient de s'aggraver : des tweets presque jaloux, hargneux de certains fans de Lexa, puis la divulgation de son identité par certains lycéens, ce qui avait conduit certains fans à fouiner sur Internet pour ressortir, on ne sait comment, des photos d'elle, notamment avec Raven, dans différents moments de leur vie…

Raven n'en savait rien, et Clarke s'était refusée à lui en parler. Elle avait juste décidé de s'éloigner d'internet un maximum, focalisant son énergie et son attention vers l'immense toile dont elle avait la charge, tandis que Raven était chargée du jeu de lumières et autres effets durant la soirée.

« Hey, t'en penses quoi si je mets des fumigènes lors de la première danse des couronnés ? »

« Hm ? »

« Des fumigènes. T'en penses quoi ? »

« Y'a aucun risque ? »

« Pas que je sache. Faut juste doser par rapport aux mètres carrés de la salle, histoire de pas enfumer tout le monde. » gloussa-t-elle

« Ca serait préférable oui. » sourit Clarke « J'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais peindre… »

« Le thème c'est l'espace… Peins des étoiles et une lune et on en parle plus. »

« J'aime ton coté cartésien. » ironisa Clarke « Si c'était aussi simple… »

« Je sais que tu vas pondre un chef-d'œuvre. »

« Si tu le dis… »

« J'ai toute confiance en toi. »

Clarke fixait son calepin dont la page était restée désespérément blanche. Il aurait été si simple de dessiner quelques étoiles, une lune et une constellation… Mais, évidemment, ce n'était pas le but. Les artistes étaient méconnus et Clarke devait briller ce soir-là, faire oublier ses frasques avec Lexa. Elle devait montrer à tous qu'elle était autre chose que « l'amie de Lexa Woods ».

Le téléphone de Raven ne cessa de vibrer ce qui finit par agacer la jolie blonde « Merde Ray, elle peut pas te lâcher la grappe ta copine ! »

« Oh, t'es hargneuse, calme-toi. »

Clarke se massa les tempes « Désolée… »

« Je crois que t'es à cran… T'as besoin de t'envoyer en l'air ! »

Clarke hoqueta « N'importe quoi. J'ai surtout besoin d'inspiration. »

« L'un peut aller avec l'autre. » dit-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'œil suggestif

« T'es con. » pouffa de rire la jeune fille

Raven, allongée sur le ventre sur le lit de Clarke, surplombait cette dernière, assise au pied du lit, triturant son crayon, le faisant danser entre son index et son pouce.

« L'espace… Ca aurait été plus simple si j'y avais été… »

Raven gloussa « Sérieux, ça aurait été le pied : flotter dans l'espace, voir tous ces cons d'en haut… Voir la Terre partir en sucette et s'en foutre totalement… Sentir cette sensation de liberté, de légèreté… Ca doit être cool de voler. »

Tout en écoutant les paroles de son amie, Clarke commença à esquisser quelques lignes, comme des arabesques fluides, des sillons volant au vent.

« Ca c'est joli. » constata Raven

« Mais ça remplit pas une fresque. »

« Tu trouveras, t'es bien partie. Un ciné demain soir ? »

« Non Ray… J'aimerais vraiment rester focus sur ce projet… »

« Tu vas pas te terrer 3 semaines ? T'es sérieuse ? »

« Oui. De toute manière j'ai que ça à faire. »

« Dis… J'ai une question, tu te moques pas ok ? »

« Vas-y. »

« J'ai… J'ai envie que Luna vienne au bal. »

« Raven… »

« Je sais, je sais… »

« Y'a encore une semaine, tu pensais même pas sortir avec une fille et tu flippais du regard des autres. Et là tu veux t'exposer devant tout le lycée avec ta copine ? T'es maso ou quoi ? »

« Je sais ! Mais, tu vois… Je… J'ai envie que Luna soit là pour ce moment. C'est sensé être LE moment pour un lycéen. Je veux qu'elle soit là, mais j'peux pas décemment lui demander de faire comme si c'était une simple pote. Ca serait pas juste pour elle, pour nous. »

« J'te comprends. »

« Et puis, je me dis qu'après le bal, je reverrais pas tous ces cons. Je partirai, comme toi, pour New-York : nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie. Alors ce qu'ils en pensent, je m'en fous. »

« Tu es courageuse, vraiment. »

« Arrête. Toi t'as fais ton coming-out et tout le monde t'a soutenu. Tu es entrée au lycée et tout le monde savait déjà… Mais moi… Les gens vont penser que je t'imite ou que c'est passager… »

« Je croyais que tu te foutais de ce qu'ils penseraient ? »

« Je veux qu'elle soit là, c'est tout. » conclut Raven en soupirant « Mais j'ai peur que ça tourne au drame, genre _Carrie au bal du diable_ tu vois ? »

« Belle référence. »

« Merci. Mais sérieux… Imagine… J'arrive avec elle, main dans la main et… les gens nous fixent, nous dévisagent, parlent sur notre passage… »

« Ca arrivera probablement. Faut trouver une diversion. »

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent silencieuses alors et soudain Raven se redressa « Ta fresque ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu pourrais faire une fresque de fou, un truc qui laisse tout le mode sur le cul. Et tu la cacherais jusqu'à mon arrivée ! Et là, alors qu'on entre, tu la dévoiles et l'attention de tous sera fixée dessus et pas sur moi… »

« T'es complètement timbrée. Je me mets déjà une pression de dingue sur les épaules, si en plus tu me rajoutes ça… »

« Ok, ok, c'est plutôt… extrême peut-être. Mais, tu vois… un truc du genre… »

« Bah voyons. »

« Tu te marres, parce que toi, tu t'en fous, tu iras seule… »

« Ouais… » Clarke soupira avant de reporter son attention sur sa feuille vierge « Seule… »

* * *

« Lexa ? Lexa t'es prête ? » Anya entra dans la caravane et vit Lexa sur sa tablette, affalée sur son canapé « Hey ! »

« Huh ? Tu disais ? »

« Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Ca fait trois plombes que l'équipe t'attend ! »

« Hm désolée… Je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment… »

« Ah oui ? Pourtant, ayant réduit tes déplacements, tu devrais être plus en forme que jamais… » ironisa Anya

Lexa la regarda de travers quand elle fit référence à sa « punition » alors avant de souffler « Laisse tomber. »

« Si c'est encore à cause de Blondie… Tu n'as qu'à coucher avec elle une bonne fois pour toute, je suis certaine qu'elle ne serait pas contre en plus. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! »

« Ah ? Ca ne concerne pas Blondie ? »

« Si… Mais ne l'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Alors quoi… Trop jeune pour que tu passes entre ses jambes ? » sourit-elle sadiquement

« Il n'a jamais s'agit de ça. Pas avec elle, c'est autre chose, c'est plus… sain. »

« Hm… Tu veux dire que ça pourrait être plus sérieux qu'un plan cul ? »

« Je veux dire qu'il n'y a pas une seule ambiguïté entre nous : c'est une amie. »

Anya hoqueta en levant les bras au ciel « Bah voyons… Lexa tu es aussi gay que je suis une bombe atomique : tu ne peux pas entretenir d'amitié avec une fille, je te connais, et encore moins lorsqu'elle n'est pas moche à regarder. Elle est certes jeune, mais j'ai pu remarquer… deux magnifiques attributs » dit-elle en mimant une poitrine plus que généreuse, ce qui fit esquisser un léger sourire à Lexa « Ah tu vois, tu l'as remarqué aussi ! »

« Arrête ! Elle n'est pas… comme ça. Elle est gentille, douce et totalement désintéressée. »

« Ouiiii j'imagine qu'elle l'est pour l'instant. Mais ensuite, quand votre _amitié_ sera plus sérieuse, elle te la fera à l'envers. Tu le sais ça, elles le font toutes. »

« … »

« Allez, bouge-toi, on t'attend Casanova ! »

Lexa soupira alors et sortit de sa caravane. Oui, elle pensait souvent à Clarke, mais ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'Anya pensait ! Evidemment, que pouvait-elle croire sincèrement ? Clarke était une ado pas encore sortie du lycée… Elles n'avaient rien à voir l'une et l'autre et pourtant elle avait accroché avec elle, amicalement parlant bien sur !

* * *

« Clarke, l'heure est grave ! »

La jolie blonde, affalée dans le canapé, attendant que Raven revienne de la cuisine avec un saladier de pop corn. Et lorsque cette dernière se laissa tomber aux cotés de son amie, Clarke l'interrogea du regard.

« Grave comment ? »

« Grave comme… C'est le dernier paquet de pop corn ! On y'a plus de caramel, va falloir qu'on aille faire des courses. »

Clarke gloussa « Tu sais que dans deux semaines c'est le bal de promo et que tu me gonfles depuis des mois parce que tu as peur de ne pas entrer dans ta robe ? »

« Je sais, je sais… Mais je m'entraine deux fois plus. Et toi, tu sais que tu m'as pas encore parlé de ta robe. Je dois m'inquiéter ? »

« Pas vraiment. J'en ais pas parlé parce que je compte pas mettre de robe. »

« Hm tu te la joues nudiste ? Ou alors androgyne en portant un costume ? »

« Non, rien de tout ça… Je planche tellement sur la toile que… »

« T'as quand même pas dans l'idée de ne pas venir et de pas profiter de la soirée ? »

« J'en sais rien. On peut venir en jean basket ? »

« Bah bien sur…. » ironisa Raven « Hey, demain c'est samedi, je t'emmène essayer des robes. A une semaine du bal, on va pas trouver les plus harmonieuses ni les plus belles… »

« C'est pas ce que je cherche. »

« Alors on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Bon… On en est où avec les Danvers là ? » lança Raven en pointant la télé « Je crois que je pourrais coucher sans aucun autre intérêt avec Lena Luthor. »

« Et Luna serait parfaitement d'accord avec toi. » gloussa Clarke

« Hey, tu penses que Katie McGrath elle est comment dans la vraie vie ? Je veux dire, maintenant qu'on connait, enfin que _tu_ connais, une actrice… »

« Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai cette capacité à faire des actrices des amies ? » ironisa Clarke

« J'en sais rien, à toi de me dire… Lexa est quand même vachement sympa avec toi… »

« Ouais, tu parles. »

« Tu comptes toujours pas venir au salon hein ? »

« Non. »

« Tu peux encore : tu as des billets et ce n'est que dans 6 jours. »

« Non, le bal est dans 15, et j'ai à peine fait un quart de la toile… Toi tu as peut-être fini les décos en papiers machés, mais moi… »

« Hey ! Mes étoiles sont super jolies 'kay ? » grogna Raven, faussement vexée

« Il te reste aussi du taff… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite : j'ai bien l'intention de passer mon week-end avec Luna, quitte à ce que je gâche le reste de mes soirées et nuits la semaine suivante pour finir ces foutues comètes et autres astres. »

Clarke sourit et envia presque son amie : elle avait une vie sentimentale, une vie sexuelle même… Elle était heureuse pour elle, mais si elle devait être franche avec elle-même, elle la jalousait. Elle aussi était en manque d'amour, clairement… Mais pourtant, devant la dernière ligne droite, elle ne pouvait faiblir. Cet été, elle aurait certainement l'occasion, comme l'année dernière, de faire de multiples rencontres lors de son camp d'été. Elle se souvenait avec amusement de ces filles qu'elle avait trouvé sur son chemin : cette jolie rousse avec qui elle avait fricoté au bord du lac du camp ou encore cette brunette musicienne avec qui elle s'était envoyé en l'air dans le gymnase…

« Pourquoi tu souries ? »

« Oh rien… J'ai hâte d'être au camp d'été. »

« Ah ouais ce fameux camp… Dommage que je sache rien faire de mes dix doigts, j'aurais aimé t'accompagner. »

« Hm… Rien faire de tes doigts huh ? Luna est-elle de cet avis ? »

« T'es con ! » gloussa Raven en bousculant son épaule de la sienne « Et pourquoi tu penses soudain à ça ? »

« Parce que moi aussi, j'aurais bien besoin d'un… coup de main… par-ci par-là. »

Comprenant l'insinuation, Raven écarquilla les yeux « Oh la vache… Ces camps sont un sésame pour le sexe ! Petite cachotière ! En vrai, t'en as rien à foutre des cours de dessins ! » s'amusa Raven « Petite perverse ! »

« Je nie pas que ça apporte quelques bonus assez sympas. »

« Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parlé ! »

« Parce que c'était pas non plus systématique. Juste deux fois… »

« Des mecs ? »

« Des filles. »

« Et tu continues de dire que t'es bi, c'est affligeant. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur la télé « Alors… Mon El ou Lena ? »

« C'est quoi cette question de merde ? » s'indigna soudain Raven avant que les jeunes filles n'éclatent de rire.

* * *

« Tu fais aucun effort, tu le sais ça ? »

« J'en ais ras-le-bol. »

« On a fait que deux boutiques… Et t'en ais qu'à ta troisième robe. T'es chiante, sérieux… »

« Ray, je t'ai dis que les robes c'est… »

« … Pas ton truc, je sais. Mais c'est pas une raison. Et tu connais la dernière rumeur en date ? »

« … »

« Tu serais pressentie pour être élue. Tu te rends compte si tu voles le titre à Emori… Merde, ça serait un remake de Carrie ! »

« … »

« Hey, Clarke… »

« Ray, laisse tomber ok ? »

Sentant soudainement le malaise de son amie et se rappelant de leur précédente discussion dans les toilettes du lycée, Raven lui prit les mains « Hey… Il t'arrivera rien. Et dans 15 jours on reverra aucun de ces abrutis. En attendant, on va te trouver une robe qui va tous les laisser sur le cul, parce que tu en vaux la peine Clarke Griffin. » Clarke lui sourit alors « Et parce que je veux pas être la seule mal à l'aise dans une de ces meringues colorées. »

La jolie blonde leva les yeux au ciel alors avant de se tourner vers le miroir, deux robes en main « Bon… turquoise ou parme ? »

* * *

« Chérie… Chérie, je sors avec Marcus. »

« Okay. »

Clarke était dans son atelier, celui que son père lui avait tout spécialement aménagé pour ses 12 ans. C'était sa pièce à elle et elle pouvait en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Une règle était à tenir : personne ne pouvait y entrer sans son autorisation, c'était, comme elle l'aimait à l'appeler, son sas de sécurité, sa bulle, sa sphère intime, et sa mère, ainsi que Marcus, avaient toujours respecté cela.

Alors lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère toquer à sa porte, elle soupira « Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la tête d'Abby « Chérie, tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, je dois peaufiner ma toile pour le bal. »

« Tu n'as rien prévu avec Raven ? »

« Luna est en ville pour le week-end, elles sont au Comicon, je t'en avais parlé… »

« Ah oui, tu ne devais pas y aller aussi ? »

« Si mais… J'ai du travail. »

Abby ne savait pas si elle devait être satisfaite ou non de cette réponse : sa fille était studieuse, elle le savait… Mais elle aurait peut-être aimé qu'elle s'octroie ce moment, elle qui planchait sur son projet pour le bal depuis des semaines.

« Ok. On rentre pour manger si tu veux et… »

« Non, ça ira. »

« Clarke. » la jeune fille se tourna vers sa mère alors, prête à entendre encore une salve de reproches « Je t'invite. Italien ? » Clarke sourit et opina alors « Très bien. Sois prête pour midi. »

« Bien m'dame ! »

Puis la porte se referma alors. Clarke jeta un œil vers la pendule de son atelier puis son téléphone vibra : c'était un message de Raven accompagnée d'une photo montrant une file d'attente impressionnante « _Nous sommes dans le bain !_ »

Clarke sourit puis posa son téléphone, essayant d'occulter cette petite crampe au fond de son estomac : non, vraiment, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

* * *

« Y'a pas mal de monde, Indra avait raison. » souffla Anya en voyant la foule s'agglutiner sur les points de vente « T'es prête ? »

Lexa soupira « Ouaip. »

« Oublies pas : pas de selfie à table. »

« Mais… »

« Hey, je sais que c'est cruel mais y'a des tickets pour les photos, et ça fait perdre un temps fou. Et à en juger par la foule, ça ne va pas être de tout repos ce week-end. »

Lexa sourit alors et se plaça à sa table sous les applaudissements et les hourras des fans. Elle les salua poliment avant de s'asseoir, Anya à ses cotés.

« Prête ? »

« C'est parti ! » lança la jeune fille tandis que les premiers fans arrivèrent à la table, fébriles, tenant leur support pour l'autographe de leur vie.

* * *

« Tiens ma main, et si jamais on se perd de vue, on se retrouve au stand de POP à l'entrée, ok ? »

« Ray, je suis pas une gamine. »

« Je sais mais je préfère prévoir. C'est bien plus grand qu'une convention ! »

Luna gloussa alors avant de prendre Raven par la taille et de la coller à elle « Comme ça, je risque pas de te perdre. »

Raven rougit alors avant de s'engouffrer dans la fosse aux lions.

Et les choses furent ardentes pour elles : elles firent souvent la queue pour rencontrer quelques acteurs de diverses séries et films à succès.

« Putain je suis rincée… Et il nous en reste quelques uns… »

« On a encore demain. »

« Ouais mais je voulais vraiment avoir le temps d'être avec toi… un moment. »

« Hm miss Reyes serait-elle d'humeur badine ? »

Raven leva les yeux au ciel avant de se stopper devant un stand « Hey, c'est Lexa Woods ! »

Luna se tourna alors « Sa file est impressionnante. »

« On va pas la faire aujourd'hui, ça c'est clair. On s'y prendra plus tôt demain. Allez viens, on va aux stands de goodies ! »

Car c'était cela un salon de science-fiction : des stands encore et encore, de produits dérivés, de vêtements, mais aussi la présence de nombreux acteurs et actrices, tous attablés les uns à coté des autres, attendant patiemment tous les fans présentant leur autographe. C'était généralement des events bien chargés pour les acteurs invités.

Et Lexa le savait… Elle avait passé sa matinée à signer des centaines d'autographes, et savait qu'elle devrait poser devant un photographe durant une heure, deux fois dans l'après-midi.

« Tu tiens le coup ? »

« J'ai faim. »

« On a bientôt fini, courage. »

Lexa sourit faiblement mais la vérité était qu'elle avait surtout besoin d'un moment pour penser à autre chose, et notamment pourquoi Clarke n'était pas encore venue la voir. Bien sur, le week-end commençait à peine et il y avait encore des centaines de gens qui attendaient pour la voir. Peut-être était-elle dans la file d'attente pour un autographe.

Et c'est cette perspective qui la poussa à tenir bon encore une heure de plus.

* * *

Clarke reçut son premier message à l'heure du diner, tandis qu'elle venait de commander ses spaghettis. Attablée avec sa mère et Marcus, elle devait bien reconnaitre à sa mère que sortir de son atelier lui avait fait du bien.

Elle sentit sa poche vibrer alors, une fois puis deux. Discrètement elle le sortit et aperçut les mots « Deux messages de Lexa W. »

Son cœur rata un battement avant d'ouvrir les messages :

Lexa [10h35]* _Hey, je t'attends_ !*

Lexa [12h12] * _Tu comptes venir cet après-midi_ ?*

Clarke fronça les sourcils mais remit son téléphone dans son sac. Elle ne devait pas rendre plus difficile encore la chose.

« Alors Clarke, ton projet avance ? » lança Marcus

« Ouais. On peut dire ça. »

« Le thème c'est l'Espace c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Y'a de multiples possibilités. »

« Je vais baser ma toile sur la voie lactée, le cosmos… Un truc assez abstrait… Mais pas trop sinon ils vont rien comprendre. »

Abby esquissa un sourire « Ma fille serait trop subtile ? »

« Nous les artistes, nous sommes toujours incompris. » lança-t-elle sur une ton aussi solennel qu'affligé, ce qui fit naitre un rire commun de sa mère et Marcus.

La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous et Clarke oublia bien vite à ce moment même, le salon se déroulait, avec Lexa… sans elle. Et ce n'est qu'en retournant chez eux, et que Clarke s'enferma de nouveau dans son atelier tandis qu'Abby se mit aux fourneaux et Marcus dans le salon.

Et tandis qu'elle attrapa de nouveau ses pinceaux, son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois : il y avait 2 messages supplémentaires : un de Lexa demandant confirmation de sa venue aujourd'hui et à quelle heure, et un de Raven qui lui disait avoir trouvé un cadeau parfait.

Elle soupira avant de poser son téléphone à ses pieds : elle devait avancer… Dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

Lexa était éreintée. Cette journée avait été épuisante. Anya en avait conscience et invita sa sœur à se reposer à leur hôtel, faisant appel au service d'étage pour un buffet dans leur chambre.

« Ok, c'était la foire, mais plutôt organisée, tu trouves pas ? »

« Oui c'était… intéressant. »

« Ta jolie blonde n'est pas venue aujourd'hui… »

« Elle avait peut-être des choses à faire avec sa famille. » elle jeta un œil à son téléphone, désespérément vierge de réponse. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être déçue ou en colère.

« Hey… Ca va ? »

« Fatiguée. »

« La journée devrait être plus cool demain. Tu devrais mettre un truc sans manches, il faisait une chaleur de dingue dans cette salle ! »

« Oui je ferais ça. Anya, je… j'aimerais dormir, ok ? »

« Ok. A demain demi-portion. »

Lexa sourit à ce surnom que seule sa sœur avait le droit d'utiliser avec elle. Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de la laisser seule. Lexa se déshabilla alors et tandis qu'elle se laissa tomber dans son lit, elle hésita avant de prendre son téléphone et de le fixer, l'écran désespérément noir. Que devait-elle faire ? Clarke avait certainement beaucoup de choses à faire… Peut-être avait-elle vu la foule et s'était découragée… Mais cela n'expliquait pas son silence. Allait-elle bien ? Lui faisait-elle la tête ? Elle hésita un long moment avant de reposer son téléphone sur sa table de chevet.

Peut-être s'en faisait-elle pour rien, peut-être que la jeune fille déboulerait demain, avec son indécrottable timidité, son calepin sous le bras et son sourire angélique. Oui, elle devrait attendre demain pour voir si elle ne viendrait pas.

* * *

Raven avait invité pour l'occasion Luna chez elle. Elle avait décidé d'annoncer à sa mère qu'elle sortait avec une fille, encouragé par Luna. Et si la nouvelle ne fut pas accueillie avec le plus grand des enthousiasmes, la mère de Ray n'en fit pas non plus grand étalage, pour le plus grand soulagement de la jeune fille. Mme Reyes n'était pas la plus expansive des femmes et Raven avait bien vite changé de sujet, encore plus lorsqu'elle lui annonça juste derrière que Luna resterait pour dormir cette nuit-là.

« C'était une rude journée… Ta mère à l'air… sympa. »

« C'est une peau de vache si tu veux tout savoir. Elle n'a qu'une hâte c'est que je me tire d'ici pour faire venir ses nombreux amants… »

Devant l'air totalement détaché de sa petite amie, Luna fronça les sourcils « Tu sembles pas avoir de problèmes avec… ça ? »

« Ma mère est un ramassis de problèmes en tout genre. Ca fait bien longtemps que je me fous bien de ce qu'elle fait de sa vie. »

« Vous ne vous entendez pas ? Et ton père ? »

« Mon père est parti quand j'étais gamine, j'ai pratiquement aucun souvenir de lui. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Il en avait probablement marre de ses infidélités. » soupira-t-elle « Je crois que c'est en parti à cause d'elle que j'ai jamais réussi à me fixer sentimentalement parlant. J'avais un piètre modèle. Ma mère change de mec autant qu'il y a de jours dans la semaine. Je crois que la relation la plus stable qu'elle ait pu avoir avec quelqu'un c'était une semaine… Et encore, j'ai un doute. »

« Tu penses être comme elle ? »

« J'espère pas. Je suis encore jeune mais j'espère un jour me fixer, avoir une famille stable, aimante. En attendant je vis sous son toit contrainte et forcée. J'ai hâte de déménager. »

« C'est triste d'avoir une telle relation avec sa mère. »

« Je crois que c'est aussi pour ça que je suis aussi proche de Clarke : Abby m'a prise sous son aile dès le premier regard. Les Griffin sont une famille extra. Ils ont connu des galères et quand le père de Clarke est mort, j'ai ressenti sa peine comme si c'était aussi le mien. »

« Votre relation est touchante. »

« Clarke est ma seule amie. Enfin j'en ais d'autres hein, au lycée, mais Clarke… C'est autre chose. » Luna lui sourit alors avant de la prendre dans ses bras, la berçant doucement « C'est pourquoi ça ? Je te fais pitié ? » ironisa la belle latino

« N'importe quoi… Je… Je me dis juste qu'un jour j'aimerais être aussi proche de toi que tu ne l'es de Clarke. »

Raven l'embrassa dans le cou « Peut-être oui. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'une compétition. De toute manière, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de coucher avec elle… Tu es bien plus douée en la matière. » dit-elle en un clin d'œil

« Hm… Vraiment ? Dis… Ca pose un problème si… »

« Oh ma mère a fait bien pire sous ce toit. » ironisa Raven en entrainant Luna sur le lit.

* * *

Le dimanche fut un peu plus calme, comme l'avait prédis Anya. Lexa avait eu une heure de plus pour dormir et tandis qu'elle examinait son planning de la journée, sa sœur se posta devant elle « Alors prête ? »

« J'ai une session autographe durant une heure et demi ce matin, puis c'est la pause. Ensuite ce sont les photos durant 40 minutes avant de revenir pour une heure de photo, une session questions/réponses d'une heure. Rebelote pour des autographes et enfin une dernière séance photo. »

« Tu vas pas chômer… Ca va aller ? »

« Oui bien sûr. C'est le dernier salon de ce genre avant la reprise du tournage. »

« Au fait, j'ai un script à te faire lire pour nouveau tournage cet été. »

« Ca parle de quoi ? »

« C'est un film romantico-humoristique : un garçon se fait passer pour un autre au travers d'un site de rencontre pour choper la fille qu'il convoite. »

« Ca à l'air… »

« Niais, complètement. Mais ça te changera des films d'horreur ou de science-fiction que tu fais d'habitude. Là, tes fans te verront dans un autre registre. »

« Certes. »

« Dans l'avion je te le donnerai pour que tu y jettes un œil. »

« Ok. »

« Es-tu plus disposée aujourd'hui à sourire ou attends-tu simplement la venue de ta belle blonde ? »

« Anya… » grogna Lexa « Laisse tomber. »

« Quoi ? J'ai rien dis. On peut être très en attente de voir une amie, une très bonne amie… »

« Bon ok, tu me saoules ! J'ai presque envie qu'elle ne vienne pas pour éviter qu'elle te croise. Qui sait quelle connerie tu pourrais lui sortir pour qu'elle fuit définitivement. »

« Moi ? Je suis douce comme un agneau. »

« Bien sur, bien sur, tu es reconnue pour ça d'ailleurs. » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

* * *

Raven et Luna étaient prêtes pour affronter ce deuxième et dernier jour. La foule était moins compact, et les stands moins pris par les badauds.

« Y'a moins de monde, c'est cool. On va pouvoir faire les derniers acteurs. Alors t'en penses quoi ? »

« Je préfère les conventions c'est plus intime… »

« Mais plus chères. Et puis là on peut voir plusieurs séries en même temps. Allez viens, tu veux faire qui ? »

« Bah y'a cette actrice anglaise… Elle a joué dans Harry Potter et… »

« Ah ouiiii j'adore, aller on y va ! »

Et l'enthousiasme des deux jeunes filles ne faiblit pas lors de la journée : elles rencontrèrent certains fans vus à la convention de New-York, venus eux aussi pour voir Lexa Woods.

Et après une matinée plutôt calme, Raven et Luna décidèrent d'attaquer le gros morceau de leur week-end : Lexa.

« Ok, heureusement qu'on a acheté nos tickets en prévente, t'as vu la queue en caisse ! »

« Yep. Tu vas faire signer quoi ? »

« J'ai un T-shirt que j'ai acheté à New-York, il est classe hein ? » dit-elle en le mettant devant elle : un T-shirt gris à l'effigie de la série

« Sobre mais classe. »

« Merci ! Allons-y. »

Elles entrèrent dans la file alors et à mesure que les gens avançaient, elles s'approchèrent de l'actrice, tout sourire

« C'est dingue, parce qu'on l'a déjà vu tu vois mais… C'est toujours aussi impressionnant. »

« Oui. Elle est sublime aujourd'hui. » lança Luna tandis qu'elle tenait fermement sa photo à faire signer.

Puis, au bout de 10minutes d'attente, les filles arrivèrent enfin devant la table où les attendaient Lexa et deux autres femmes, dont une un peu plus en retrait.

« Ton support ? »

Luna présenta sa photo, Raven juste derrière elle et elle s'avança. Ray serrait son T-shirt contre elle avant que son regard ne soit attiré par la jeune femme à la silhouette aussi fine qu'étrange. Elle se souvenait l'avoir vu à la convention le mois dernier, elle ne cessait de surveiller Lexa. Etait-ce son garde du corps ? Un membre de sa famille ? En tout cas, elle dégageait quelque chose d'étrange, tout comme les traits de son visage, métissés.

« Hey à toi. » lança la jeune femme assise à coté de Lexa « Ton support. »

« Ce T-shirt. »

Raven entendit alors les paroles échangées entre Luna et Lexa « Oh tu étais le mois dernier à New-York ? Et tu te retrouves ici à Washington ? »

« Ma petite amie habite ici j'en ais profité ! »

« Oh c'est mignon ! »

« Elle est là, Hey Ray ! »

Luna tira sur son bras et soudain le regard de Lexa croisa celui de la jeune fille et il y eu un flottement

« Ray ? On se serait pas déjà vu ? »

« Oh euh… Le mois dernier. » sourit-elle

Puis soudain, comme si Lexa avait eu une illumination « Raven ! C'est toi Raven ! »

« Euh oui ? »

« Tu es la meilleure amie de Clarke ! Elle est ici alors ? »

Raven ne put que constater l'étincelle d'espoir qui brilla soudain dans son regard.

« Oh…. Euh non, non désolée, elle n'a pas pu venir. »

Lexa se figea alors « Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Elle… Elle avait énormément de travail pour le bal du lycée… Elle… Elle regrette de ne pas pouvoir venir. »

Un faible instant, la déception se lut sur le visage de la brunette avant qu'elle ne regagne une posture plus professionnelle et ne se racle la gorge « Oh ok. C'est… C'est pas grave. »

Lexa signa alors le T-shirt avant de le tendre de nouveau à Raven « J'ai été ravie de te revoir… Et si tu vois Clarke… »

« Oui ? »

Lexa se stoppa puis soupira « Non rien. Bonne fin de journée les filles ! »

Raven et Luna la saluèrent avant de s'écarter, laissant place à un nouveau couple de fans. A partir de cet instant, Lexa trouva le reste de la journée exceptionnellement longue.

* * *

« Chérie, on y va. Ne te couche pas tard. »

« Promis. »

« Tu as bien avancé dis donc. » constata sa mère en voyant la toile bariolée de couleurs

« Oui, tu vois que j'ai bien fais de ne pas sortir. » sourit tristement Clarke.

« Oui… Bon, y'a le reste d'une pizza dans le frigo, sinon chinois. »

« Ok. Bonne soirée. »

Abby disparut derrière la porte de l'atelier laissant Clarke seule avec sa toile « Hm pas si mal Clarkie… » s'encouragea-t-elle

Elle prit son pinceau et commença à remplir sa toile d'une couleur bleutée, mêlée avec du violet. Des volutes comme des arabesques se dessinèrent alors, et le rendu était plus que satisfaisant pour elle. Elle sourit alors avant que la sonnette de l'entrée ne résonne. Elle jeta un œil à sa pendule : cela faisait déjà plus de 30 minutes que sa mère et Marcus étaient partis.

Elle posa ses ustensiles, s'essuya grossièrement les mains sur sa blouse et descendit pour ouvrir. Si elle s'était attendue à ce qu'elle trouverait derrière la porte, elle se serait rendue un peu plus présentable.

« Hey Clarke. »

« Le… Lexa ? Mais… »

« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? »

« No… Non, non. »

Un moment de silence gênant plana avant que Lexa ne lui sourit « Alors… J'ai croisé Raven au salon. »

« Oh… »

« Mais pas toi. »

« … »

« … »

« J'avais du travail. »

« C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

Clarke fixa, incrédule, Lexa sous son porche « Je euh… Tu veux entrer un instant ? »

« Je ne veux pas te déranger… »

« Entre. »

La jolie brunette sourit alors et fit quelques pas « Tu es seule ? »

« Ma mère et Marcus sont partis au resto. »

Lexa la jugea de haut en bas « Sympa la tenue… Tu as un peu de… sur le front. »

« Oh ! » Comme si elle venait de remarquer sa tenue, elle s'essuya le front du dos de sa main, étalant de la peinture bleue dessus, ce qui valut un ricanement amusé de Lexa

« J'en ais encore plus c'est ça ? »

« C'est mignon, un artiste en pleine action. »

Clarke rougit alors « Ouais… Je… »

« Je peux voir ? »

« Voir quoi ? »

« Ce pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir. »

« Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas… Je voulais mais… »

« Les impératifs, je connais. »

« Viens. »

Elles montèrent à l'étage et Lexa reconnut la porte de la chambre de la jolie blonde, avant de passer devant et d'aller au bout du couloir.

« Fais pas gaffe au bordel… »

« Pas de soucis. » sourit Lexa, et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, une odeur de peinture fraiche envahit ses narines « Wow… »

Devant elle, une immense baie vitrée, sur chaque coté, des murs remplis de tableaux, de toiles, de dessins en tout genre. Au sol, des draps au sol, protégeant le parquet, une bâche, un chevalet, des pinceaux et des palettes… Le parfait atelier d'un artiste.

« J'adore cette pièce. » souffla Lexa en y entrant, veillant à ne pas marcher sur la peinture fraiche « Très lumineuse. »

« Grâce à la baie vitrée. Parfois, quand il fait beau, je sors sur la terrasse pour peindre. » sourit Clarke

« Alors c'est ça ? C'est le projet sur lequel tu bosses ? » Lexa pointa la toile sur le mur

« Oui c'est elle. Du moins une partie. Elle est tellement grande que j'ai du la faire en trois fois. »

« Et tu en es où ? »

« Il m'en reste une à faire. »

« Et combien de temps ? »

« Le bal est samedi soir prochain. »

« Effectivement… Manque d'inspiration ? »

« Un peu oui… »

Lexa se balada dans l'atelier et soudain Clarke se sentit mal à l'aise : personne ne mettait les pieds dans son sanctuaire, personne à part sa mère et Raven… Et à présent Lexa. Elle déglutit avant de voir la jeune femme parcourir la pièce du regard, s'attardant sur quelques peintures abstraites.

« Tu as vraiment un don. »

« Je suis désolée. »

Lexa se tourna vers elle, fronçant les sourcils « Pardon ? »

« Je suis désolée… de t'avoir posé un lapin pour ce salon. »

« … »

« Je te rembourserais les places et… »

Lexa éclata de rire alors en portant sa main sur sa poitrine « Oh Clarke, je t'en prie. Ils ne m'ont rien couté. Et quand bien même, il est hors de question de remboursement. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Evidemment. Je me contenterais d'un simple diner. »

Clarke la fixa, amusée « Un diner ? »

« Absolument. J'aurais pu, effectivement, me vexer que tu m'ais planté… Mais quand Raven m'a dit que tu bossais… »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu es venue me voir ? Pour vérifier qu'elle disait bien la vérité ? » s'amusa Clarke

« Quoi ? non, non, bien sur que non. Je… J'étais juste curieuse de voir ton travail… »

« Et voir si ça valait vraiment la peine de louper le salon. »

Lexa sourit et s'approcha de Clarke, dégageant une mèche de cheveu et la jolie blonde lui sourit « Tu as faim ? »

Lexa fut surprise par la demande impromptue mais sourit « Oui. »

« Pizza ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Clarke attrapa le menu et après avoir passé commande « Je vais me décrasser un peu. »

« Dommage, tu es sexy en mode artiste à l'effort. »

« Ah oui ? »

Lexa sourit, rougissant légèrement « Je vais prévenir Anya que je serais un peu en retard."

« Elle sait que tu es là ? »

« Oh oui, et elle m'a gracieusement autorisé à venir te voir… Elle a vu que j'étais… enfin… Elle… »

« Lexa ? »

« … »

« Lexa ? »

« J'étais… quelques peu… contrariée et frustrée de ne pas t'avoir vu. Et tu ne répondais à aucun de mes messages. »

« Je suis désolée. Je voulais rester concentrée… »

« Tu m'offres une pizza, tu es toute pardonnée. » sourit Lexa « Tu m'excuses. »

Clarke opina avant de partir commander les pizzas tandis que Lexa appela Anya :

« Hey… »

« _Alors, tu comptes rentrer à l'hôtel quand ?_ »

« Je… On va manger ici, une pizza et ensuite… »

« _22h._ »

« Pardon ? »

« _Je viens te chercher à 22h._ »

« Anya, il est à peine 20h30… »

« _Je m'en fous. J'ai pas oublié ta boulette et je t'interdis de protester sinon je rabaisse à 21h30._ »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel « Ok, ok. »

« _Très bien. Et ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas._ »

« Evidemment. »

« _T'es tellement accro, c'est affligeant._ »

« La ferme. »

Puis Lexa raccrocha avant de se tourner et de trouver Clarke, bras croisés, un air amusé sur le visage « Hm désolée… Anya peut être… pénible parfois. »

Clarke gloussa « Pas de soucis. Ca lui pose problème que tu restes ici ? »

« Disons qu'après ma dernière escapade à Washington… Tu es son mouton noir. »

« Génial, je me mets déjà ta famille à dos. »

« Ma sœur est pénible. Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal de s'envoyer en l'air ! »

Devant la déclaration aussi abrupte que naturelle de Lexa, les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

Puis Clarke éclata de rire, et Lexa pouvait aisément reconnaitre que ce son était l'un des plus agréables qu'il lui était donné d'entendre.

« T'as probablement raison. Rien ne vaut le sexe… parait-il… »

« Pas portée sur la chose ? »

« Pour me défouler, moi je peins. » haussa des épaules la jeune fille.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte et les pizzas arrivèrent.

« On peut manger dans ton atelier ? »

« Oh euh… Pourquoi pas. » Les jeunes filles montèrent et s'installèrent à même le sol « Attention à la peinture. »

Lexa sourit et déplaça la bâche « J'adore cette pièce, elle respire la joie et la vie. La création dans sa plus belle évolution. »

« C'est joliment dit. » sourit Clarke « Si je pouvais, je passerais mes journées ici. »

« Tu seras certainement le médecin le plus artiste que je connaisse. »

« Si je deviens médecin, c'est pas encore fait… »

« J'ai foi en toi, ça se voit, tu es une passionnée. Quoique tu fasses, quoique tu entreprennes, tu réussiras, parce que tu as cette petite étincelle, ce feu, cette passion. »

« Comme toi avec les tournages je suppose. Il faut être passionné pour faire ce que tu fais. »

« Certainement. »

« Attends, tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu fais tes cascades, tu dois retenir des paragraphes et des paragraphes de texte, tu dois te battre ! C'est pas rien ! »

« Sans parler des scènes de sexe… »

Clarke s'étouffa avec une part de pizza « Ex… Excuse-moi ?! »

« Oh chère Clarke, ne fais pas ta prude, je te rappelle que j'ai vu tes dessins… »

Clarke rougit à vu d'œil alors « Tu peux éviter de me rappeler ce moment le plus honteux de ma vie, s'il te plait. »

« Oh, tu as à peine 18 ans, ce n'est que le premier d'une longue série, crois-moi. »

« Super… » maugréa la jolie blonde « Dis… Comment… non rien. »

« Quoi ? Vas-y, dis-moi. »

« Non c'est… déplacé… »

« Trop déplacé pour des amies ? »

Clarke la fixa alors « Tu aimes les filles… »

« Affirmatif. » s'amusa Lexa

« Mais dans plusieurs de tes films… »

« Je sors avec des mecs. » constata-t-elle « Et tu te demandes comment je peux faire pour les embrasser ou même avoir des scènes intimes avec eux ? »

« Disons que, je suis bi, donc théoriquement, je sais ce que c'est de vaquer d'un sexe à l'autre… »

« Tout est faux. Quand tu as toute une équipe technique autour de toi : des caméras, des micros, des gens qui scrutent pour voir si tu es bien dans le cadre…. C'est peu propice à l'intimité. Ca reste un travail. C'est étrange la première fois, ensuite on fait abstraction. »

« Mais du coup, dans la vraie vie… Tu arrives bien à distinguer le vrai du faux ? »

Lexa perdit subrepticement son sourire « Si seulement… » murmura-t-elle

« Hein ? »

« Je disais… Oui, évidemment. »

« Tu serais capable d'embrasser n'importe qui sans sentiment ? »

« Si la scène l'exige oui. Je pourrais t'embrasser sans aucune ambiguïté. »

Clarke se figea alors « Pardon ? »

« Juste entre amies. Je pourrais tu sais. »

Clarke la regarda droit dans les yeux « Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non, sauf si pour toi, ça revêt quelque chose… »

« Quoi ? non, bien sur que non. »

« Oh… » Clarke aurait-elle senti quelque chose ? De la déception ? « Bien, alors : tu veux que je te montre ? »

« Quoi ? Un baiser de cinéma ? »

« En échange, tu m'apprends à dessiner. »

« Lexa, on se reverra certainement pas avant un moment… »

Lexa perdit son sourire alors « Oui c'est vrai. Je reprends le tournage pour au moins trois mois… Et ensuite j'ai un projet de tournage. »

« C'est génial ! »

« Ouais… Je vais passer l'été à tourner. »

« Moi je vais le passer à dessiner et recoudre des plaies. »

Lexa sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la toile « Un bal de promo hein… »

« Ouaip. Le traditionnel. »

« J'ai jamais participé à ce genre de bal, et pourtant j'ai tourné un téléfilm où mon perso participait à l'un d'eux. »

« Hm je m'en souviens. »

« Je m'en doute. » sourit Lexa « Ca doit être chouette, non ? »

« J'en sais rien… Je suis pas fan. »

« Tu ne vas pas y aller ? »

« Si, Raven m'y force. » s'amusa Clarke « Mais je suis pas super fan de la foule… Et me balader en robe… »

« Oh tu as une robe ?! Je peux la voir ? »

« Non, Lexa… Je… »

« Tu n'es pas fan, oui je sais. » s'amusa Lexa « Allez, montre-la moi ! »

« Non. Elle est horrible, je suis horrible en robe. »

« Ca, je suis sûre que non. »

Lexa fixa soudain Clarke et s'approcha d'elle un peu plus « Tu vas me forcer à venir te voir à ce bal ? »

Clarke écarquilla soudain les yeux, non pas de surprise ou de joie mais Lexa put y lire de la terreur « Clarke ? »

« Non ! »

« Hey pas de panique… Clarke, je plaisantais. » mais devant le regard fuyant de la jeune fille, Lexa posa sa mains sur la sienne « Hey, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Y'a pas de problème. »

« Ah non ? Alors pourquoi tu paniques comme ça ? »

« … »

« Clarke ? »

« Je suis personne, Lexa ! » lança avec virulence la jolie blonde, les larmes aux yeux

« Mais… »

« Je suis personne, et c'était très bien ainsi. »

« Clarke… »

« Mais y'a eu ce moment dans le café et tout ce qui en a découlé après… C'était un enfer, les gens sont tellement idiots. Les réseaux sociaux ne laissent aucune chance, je… »

« Clarke, calme-toi. » elle lui prit alors les deux mains « Raconte-moi. »

« C'est rien… »

« Ca n'en a pas l'air. Et, pour ta gouverne, tu n'es pas _personne_. Tu es quelqu'un. »

« Non arrête. J'étais anonyme, j'étais seule et bien heureuse ainsi. Et y'a eu ce coup de projecteur sur toi, sur nous… Sur moi. »

« Les gens t'en ont fait voir… Laisse-moi deviner : des lycéens sont devenus jaloux… »

« … »

« Ils t'ont harcelé ? Ils t'ont menacé ? »

« Non, non, pas vraiment… »

« Alors quoi : pourquoi tu paniques tant ? »

« Y'a cette histoire de vote pour la reine du bal… Avec cette pub inopinée, les gens ont commencé à parler… »

« Et ? »

« Et certains ont même émis l'idée que je puisse briguer le titre de reine du bal. »

« C'est cool ! »

« Non ça ne l'est pas. J'ai jamais prétendu l'être, ni en avoir même l'envie. Je voulais finir mon année dans l'anonymat la plus totale, parce que ça ne me dérangeait pas. »

« Mais à cause de moi… »

« … »

« Clarke, je suis sincèrement désolée. Tu me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas énormément d'amis, malgré le fait que je suis riche, jeune et connue… Tu sais maintenant pourquoi. »

« … »

« La notoriété qui est la mienne pousse les autres à s'éloigner de moi. Je ne vais pas me plaindre de ma condition : je gagne bien ma vie, je suis heureuse… Mais je suis seule. Et je crois que c'est aussi pour ça que je me suis rapprochée de toi. »

« Quoi, tu es en manque d'amis, alors tu prends la première fan qui passe ? » ironisa Clarke

« Non pas la première fan. Je te l'ai déjà dis : j'ai accroché avec toi. Je sais pas le feeling est passé entre nous, non ? »

« Si, si bien sur… Mais, tu vois… J'ai pas l'habitude et ici, je n'étais personne avant que tu ne débarques ici. »

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Tu n'as qu'à me le dire Clarke, et je comprendrais. »

La jolie blonde frissonna alors et soudain l'idée de ne plus avoir Lexa dans sa bulle lui fit peur « Hors de question ! » Lexa la fixa « C'est juste… C'est une habitude à prendre je suppose. Et puis, je ne reverrais plus ces cons après le bal. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules

« Clarke, sois sincère avec moi, au nom de notre amitié : si tu as fais silence radio ce mois-ci et si tu n'es pas venue au salon, c'était à cause de ça hein ? A cause de moi, de ce qu'on a dit sur toi, sur nous ? »

« … »

« Clarke ? »

« Oui… En grande partie. »

La jolie blonde leva à peine les yeux, par peur de voir de la déception dans le regard de Lexa, mais au contraire, elle vit cette dernière sourire faiblement « Merci. »

« Merci ? »

« Pour ton honnêteté. Et je comprends. »

« T'avais vraiment dans l'idée de venir me voir ce soir ? »

« Pour être franche ? Oui. Parce que je voulais être sûre que toi et moi on était encore amies. Parce que c'est ainsi que je nous considère, même si l'on s'est peu vus… »

« Moi aussi. »

« Et j'espère qu'un jour, ma carrière ne nous sépare pas… Pas à cause de pauvres ados jaloux et frustrés. »

Elles gloussèrent toutes les deux alors « Dans une semaine ça sera fini et j'entamerais l'université avec plus de sérénité. »

« T'es vraiment pas du genre « _bal de promo_ » toi hein ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Mais tu as la chance d'y participer… »

« Je te donne ma place si tu veux. » hoqueta Clarke

« Pourquoi pas ! » lança Lexa sur un ton tout aussi moqueur « Je suis sûre que je serais élue reine du bal. » dit-elle en arrondissant les derniers mots sur un ton condescendant.

« J'en suis même certaine. Tu serais magnifique dans une robe de bal. »

« Comment est la tienne ? »

« Elle est turquoise… Elle est horrible. »

« Je suis sûre que non. »

« Tu es bien trop gentille. »

« Je suis sincère : tu es une très belle fille au naturel, alors je n'imagine même pas lorsque tu es apprêtée, maquillée et coiffée. »

Clarke rougit de plus belle « Si seulement je n'étais pas seule… Raven a décidé d'y aller avec Luna, et je n'ai aucun cavalier, c'est encore plus la honte. »

Lexa pencha la tête légèrement sur le coté « Tu m'as moi. »

« Lexa, écoute, c'est gentil mais… Ca ne pourrait qu'empirer les choses. »

« Tu l'as dis toi-même : après ce bal, tu ne les reverras plus, alors que risques-tu ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Je veux dire : tu es une actrice connue. Que dirait la presse, tes fans, s'ils te voyaient dans un simple bal de promo. »

« Ils diraient que j'ai besoin de souffler de temps en temps, ce qui est vrai. Et que sortir avec une amie pour une soirée n'est pas si mal après tout. »

« Tu sais que les gens ne te laisseront pas tranquille. »

« Je prendrais Gustus avec moi, il déteste ce genre de soirée fanfreluches, il va me détester. » s'amusa-t-elle

« Anya ne va pas être d'accord. »

« Elle aura pas le choix si je lui promets, en contrepartie, de faire tout ce qu'elle désire. Ma sœur est dure mais elle est aussi intéressée. Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas d'ailleurs qu'elle vienne aussi. »

« Lexa c'est complètement fou… Cette idée est totalement… »

« Géniale ! Ecoute, on fait un marché : je viens à ton bal, à ton bras. Et toi, tu pourras venir, comme bon te semble, une journée entière sur le tournage cet été ! »

« A… A ton bras ? »

« Nous serons sans conteste le couple le plus glamour de ce bal. » gloussa Lexa « Les rumeurs nous mettront de toute manière ensemble, alors autant leur en donner pour leur argent. »

« … »

« A moins bien sur que tu ne sois pas pour. Je comprends que cela soit problématique pour toi et je ferais évidemment un démenti mais… »

« J'accepte. »

« Pa… Pardon ? »

« J'accepte le deal : tu viens au bal, et je peux assister au tournage. »

Lexa la fixa, surprise « Tu es sûre ? »

« De toute manière ce bal aurait craint quoi qu'il arrive alors bon… Autant qu'il craigne avec classe. »

Elles se jugèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire et soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre la tête d'Abby

« Oh maman ! »

« Clarke ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais une invitée… »

« Oh euh… »

Lexa se leva d'un bond, suivi par Clarke et Abby fixa la pizza au sol « Enchantée madame Griffin, Lexa…. »

« … Lexa Woods, oui je vous avais reconnu… Comment ne pas le faire, ma fille à des photos de vous partout dans sa chambre. »

« Maman ! »

Lexa réprima un sourire avant de tendre sa main vers Abby, qui l'accepta un sourcil levé « Je ne savais pas que ma fille comptait avoir de la visite. »

« Oh ce n'était pas prévu madame. Je suis passée après le salon et… »

« Ah ce fameux salon. »

« La toile de votre fille est magnifique, elle a énormément de talent. »

Abby sourit alors « Je ne cesse de lui dire, mais elle a une légère tendance à se dévaloriser. »

« Oh si peu… » ironisa la jeune femme

« Bon ok, quand vous aurez fini toutes les deux. »

« Lexa voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? »

« Oh non c'est gentil mais il se fait tard, mon avion est très tôt demain. Je vous remercie. » Elle se tourna alors vers Clarke « On se tient au courant pour le week-end prochain alors ? »

« Pas de soucis. »

Clarke la raccompagna en bas « Ca va aller ? »

« Oui un taxi m'attend. Merci encore Clarke, pour tout. »

La jolie blonde lui sourit et soudain Lexa l'empoigna dans une tendre embrassade « A samedi. »

Clarke opina et lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua et qu'elle se tourna, elle put voir Abby et Marcus, bras croisés, en face d'elle, un air intrigué sur le visage.

« Quoi ? »

« Lexa Woods chez nous ? Pour la deuxième fois… » constata Marcus

« Et sans nous avoir averti. » compléta Abby

« Elle est venue sans s'être annoncée. »

« Qui y'a-t-il le week-end prochain ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle a dit que vous vous teniez au courant pour le week-end prochain. »

« Oh c'est juste… Le bal. »

« Le bal ? » s'étonna Abby « Elle… Elle compte y venir ? »

« Wow ! Lexa Woods a un simple bal de promo lycéen… Il faut vraiment qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup. » lança Marcus

« Je… C'est son idée… »

Abby fronça les sourcils « Marcus, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait. » L'homme haussa les sourcils alors et comprit qu'il était temps de ne pas contrarier sa compagne « Dans le salon. »

Clarke suivit sa mère alors et une fois assises dans le canapé, Abby soupira « Alors comme ça, tu comptes aller au bal avec Lexa ? »

« Maman… »

« Pour quelqu'un qui ne comptait pas s'y rendre, c'est une décision surprenante. »

« … »

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise… Elle… Elle voulait y aller, elle a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion… Tu sais avec les tournages, sa carrière tout ça... »

« Et c'est donc naturellement qu'elle a voulu venir au tien ? Etrange… »

« Maman… »

« Je veux dire : qu'est-ce qu'une actrice comme Lexa Woods viendrait faire dans ce genre de bal ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? »

« Rien, je me demande juste : pourquoi ? »

« Elle veut simplement s'amuser et vivre quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas connu et que toutes les filles ont vécu au moins une fois. »

« Clarke… »

« Quoi ? Tu sais que je ne prends pas ce bal au sérieux de toute façon… »

« Justement, pourquoi y aller alors ? »

« Pour m'amuser ! J'ai pas le droit ? »

« Bien sur que si. Mais à quelle condition ? Je ne doute pas de la sincérité de l'amitié que tu peux porter pour cette fille, mais… De son coté… »

« Tu ne la crois pas sincère ? Quoi, tu crois qu'elle veut se foutre de moi ? »

« Vois les choses en face voyons : Lexa Woods qui voudrait venir à ton bal de promo ? Vraiment ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre… »

« Et tu crois qu'elle veut faire hein ? Me ridiculiser ? Tu l'as dis, c'est une actrice… Elle a bien d'autre chose à faire que ça. Elle a une réputation. »

« Réputation qu'elle va mettre à mal à ce bal. »

« Je ne l'ai pas forcé à me suivre. Y'a pas à revenir dessus. On ira. »

Abby inspira profondément alors et ferma brièvement les yeux « Clarke, je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi. »

« Je le ferais maman. Et si les choses tournent mal, j'écouterais avec attention ton « _je t'avais prévenu_ », promis. »

Abby caressa amoureusement le visage de sa fille « Je t'aime. »

Et dans la solitude de sa chambre, Clarke se rendit compte alors que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, mais en même temps la perspective de voir Lexa en robe de soirée à son bras… lui donnait des palpitations qu'elle ne pensait pas ressentir, encore moins vers une jeune fille telle que Lexa.

Oh oui cette idée de bal était aussi bonne que mauvaise.

 **TBC**


	8. Embrasse moi

**Hey ! what's up ?**

 **Moi, tout va bien. Bientôt la fin de mon arrêt, reprise du taff mardi... Contente et en même temps pas... XD**

 **Alors, gros chapitre aujourd'hui avec 2 parties : le bal et l'après bal, tout en fluff et en moments clexa ;)**

 **ENJOY**

 **ps : PAS DE SUITE DIMANCHE PROCHAIN ! En effet, je suis en convention OUAT et donc je ne pourrais poster ce WE là.**

 **ps2 : J'ai après il y a quelques jours qu'une de mes fics, "The girl next door" était postée sur Wattpad. Alors je tiens à dire à la personne qui l'a posté (si elle lit celle-ci aussi) : même si tu as voulu "me rendre hommage en la postant sur ce site", cela reste du plagiat et du vol à partir du moment ou : 1) tu n'avertis pas l'auteur originel, et 2) tu ne mets pas de disclaimer au début de la fic pour avertir qu'elle n'est pas de toi.**

 **Je ne saurais donc te recommander d'enlever ma fic de ce site. Si j'avais envie que mes écris soient difusés ailleurs, je le ferais moi-même, et certainement sur AO3 et pas wattpad. Merci.**

 **Sur ce, passons à des choses plus légères et ... romantiques !**

 **ENJOY bis**

* * *

 **Embrasse moi**

« Attends… Va falloir que tu me répètes ça depuis le début, tu veux ? »

« Ray… »

« Non en fait, laisse-moi résumer la chose : non seulement tu vas au bal de promo… mais en plus tu y vas accompagnée de Lexa Woods ?! »

« C'est un bon résumé, encore une fois. » sourit Clarke tandis qu'elles marchèrent vers leur prochain cours

« T'es complètement maso. Je comprends pas là… Y'a encore deux semaines, tu paniquais parce que des photos et vidéos circulaient et là, t'es carrément prête à t'exhiber avec elle, aux yeux de tous. Tu crains pas les représailles ? »

« Les représailles ? Après ce bal, je ne reverrais plus ces têtes d'abrutis. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Tu vas être la cible de fans hystériques sur le net, tu le sais ça ? »

« Dans deux semaines je serais dans un camp retiré de tout et tous. Ca parlera c'est certain, mais heureusement, on sera occupé à autre chose. »

« Ouais… Bah dis donc… Vous êtes mordues l'une et l'autre. »

« N'importe quoi. On est juste amies. »

« Ah ouais ? Tu inviterais ton amie a t'accompagner à un bal toi ? »

« Je t'aurais invité si tu n'avais pas eu Luna. »

« Rien à voir, nous on est comme des frangines. Mais avec Lexa… »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel mais comprenait aisément les appréhensions de Raven, qui étaient, à peu de chose près, les mêmes que celles de sa mère.

« Ecoute, je sais ce que je fais. »

« Ah oui ? »

« En fait, non… Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller mal ? Personne n'osera rien en sa présence, au contraire, ils seront doux et dociles comme des agneaux. Et puis Gustus sera là. » sourit-elle sadiquement

« T'es complètement barge… »

« Je sais… J'ai plus rien à perdre : on a notre diplôme, le bal est à la fin de la semaine, on part à New York… Peu importe le reste. »

« T'es barge, mais je t'aime comme ça. Et puis merde, t'as raison, on vit qu'une fois ! »

Clarke lui sourit alors : « Ne vivre qu'une fois… Mais vivre bien. »

* * *

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle, du moins pour Clarke.

L'effervescence du bal approchant se sentait dans chaque couloir, chaque étage, chaque casier, chaque classe. Beaucoup avaient déjà décroché des cours et n'y assistaient que comme un prétexte pour retrouver ses camarades.

Les murs, les couloirs, les salles, tout était décoré pour l'occasion aux couleurs de l'école et du thème de la soirée : des centaines de guirlandes d'étoiles planaient au dessus des lycéens, d'immenses affiches lançaient avec ferveur la soirée se déroulant demain.

Clarke et Raven avaient été pressenties pour décorer le gymnase.

« Hey c'est droit là ? »

« Plus haut sur la gauche. »

« Comme ça ? »

« Ma gauche Ray. »

« Oh… Et là ? »

« Parfait. Quand tu auras fini avec tes planètes, tu pourras m'aider avec mes toiles ? »

« Yep ! »

« Hey Griffin ! » La jolie blonde se tourna alors, en balance sur son escabeau

« Oui ? »

« Le dirlo veut te voir. »

Le jeune homme disparut et Clarke et Raven échangèrent un regard peu confiant « Il te veut quoi ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Je commence sans toi ? »

« Non, pour la toile, je préfère être là… Tu devrais finir le buffet du coup. »

« Ok. »

Clarke parcourut les quelques couloirs et escaliers avant d'arriver à la porte du directeur. Sa secrétaire leva son nez et remonta ses petites lunettes sur son nez à retrousse « Oui ? »

« Clarke Griffin, le directeur veut me voir. »

« Oh oui, il vous attend. »

Clarke déglutit difficilement avant de toquer et d'entrer lorsqu'une voix grave l'y autorisa.

« Vous avez demandé à me voir monsieur. »

« Miss Griffin, asseyez-vous. » Clarke s'exécuta « Je tenais à vous parler. »

« De quoi ? »

« Tenez, c'est pour vous. »

Il lui tendit une large enveloppe « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ayant connu vos parents, je suis assez fier et heureux de vous remettre moi-même ceci. »

Clarke ouvrit l'enveloppe et eut la surprise d'y voir son diplôme « Je… Je ne comprends pas. »

« Vous êtes une brillante élève miss Griffin. J'ai entendu parler de vos états de service et votre envie d'intégrer une grand école de médecine, comme votre mère. »

« C'est exact. »

« Il serait dommage que votre fin d'année lycéenne et votre début universitaire soit entachée par quelques… déconvenues. »

« Déconvenues ? »

Pour toute réponse, il sortit son téléphone sur lequel il pianota avant de lui tendre « Ma petite fille m'a montré cette photo en me disant qu'elle était certaine que la jeune fille blonde était dans son lycée. »

Clarke reconnut alors une des photos circulants sur la toile du moment où Lexa et elle furent coincées dans le café « Oh… »

« Ce lycée est tranquille… Il l'a toujours été et ne tend à briller que par ses élèves et leur taux de réussite. Pas en devenant la cible de paparazzis peu scrupuleux du règlement du lycée. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Il m'a été conté que certains journalistes de la presse jeune seraient présents lors de la remise des diplômes, pour avoir la primeur d'une photo de Clarke Griffin, une proche amie de Lexa je-ne-sais-plus-quoi. »

Clarke baissa les yeux : jamais elle n'avait entendu cela. Elle pensait qu'avec les jours, cela été passé… Il fallait croire que non.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

« Des mesures ont été déjà prises pour le bal demain, et il serait injuste que je vous demande de ne pas y participer. »

« … »

« Mais en ce qui concerne la remise des diplômes… Il serait préférable que… »

« … Je n'y assiste pas. C'est pour ça que vous me le remettez aujourd'hui. »

« Voyez le bon coté des choses : je vous épargne une cérémonie pompeuse et une toge à louer pour l'occasion. »

« Ca fait partie d'un rituel qu'un lycéen ne refera jamais. »

« Oh je crois en vos capacités miss Griffin et je n'ai aucun doute que vous aurez la plus belle des cérémonies lorsque vous obtiendrez votre diplôme de médecine. »

« … »

Le directeur soupira avant de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil « Je comprends votre déception mais je vous demande explicitement, de ne pas venir à cette cérémonie. »

« C'est un ordre ? »

« C'est… un ordre. »

Clarke inspira avant de le fixer « Que se passerait-il si jamais envie d'y venir quand même ? »

« Rien, évidemment. Mais les journalistes qui seront probablement présents seront néanmoins une gêne pour vos camarades et leurs familles, qui n'ont peut être pas envie d'être mis sous les feux des projecteurs. Pensez à eux avant de pensez à une considération personnelle. »

« En gros, vous êtes en train de dire que je suis une gêne pour eux ? »

« Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué, mais depuis quelques semaines, le lycée est la cible de journalistes, paparazzis, fans qui arpentent l'enceinte de l'école. J'ai mandaté quelques hommes de sécurité pour maintenir l'ordre dans l'établissement. Il a même était question d'un jeune homme qui s'est fait passer pour un lycéen et qui a posé de multiples questions… »

« … Je… Je n'avais aucune idée de tout ça. »

« Parce que nous voulions aussi vous épargner. Mais cette fois-ci… »

« Je comprends. »

« J'aurais aimé que vous puissiez vous aussi vivre votre cérémonie de diplôme comme n'importe qui… Mais je ne peux risquer la sécurité des autres… »

« Oui, je comprends. » Elle serra l'enveloppe dans sa main « Merci de m'autoriser à participer au bal malgré tout. »

« Pour être franc, le Conseil voulait aussi vous l'enlever mais j'ai refusé. Vous avez fait un travail remarquable sur la décoration, il était évident pour moi que vous ayez votre place dans ce bal. »

« Merci. »

« Croyez-moi, si j'avais pu faire autrement… »

« Je sais, je… comprends, merci encore. »

« Clarke. » la jeune fille se retourna, main sur la poignée « Je sais que vous aurez une plus belle cérémonie encore lorsque vous aurez votre diplôme de médecine entre les mains. »

Clarke opina poliment avant de sortir, le cœur néanmoins serré.

* * *

« Quel connard, sérieusement ! » maugréa Raven dès que Clarke lui raconta pourquoi elle avait été convoquée

« Doucement Ray… »

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui me sent violée dans mon droit lycéen alors que c'est à toi qu'on a interdit la cérémonie ? »

« Il ne me l'a pas _interdit_. Il m'a fortement suggéré de ne pas m'y rendre. »

« C'est dégueulasse… Si t'y vas pas, moi non plus. »

« Raven c'est débile. Tu as le droit de recevoir ton diplôme. »

« Mais toi aussi ! »

« Oh mais je l'ai déjà reçu. » dit-elle en agitant sarcastiquement l'enveloppe « Allez, lâche l'affaire, on a encore pas mal de trucs à faire avant demain. »

« Si j'étais toi, je l'enverrais chier avec sa déco, sa toile, son bal ! Ils méritent pas ton talent. »

Clarke sourit amoureusement vers son amie : quoiqu'il se passe, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Raven. La jeune fille était aussi forte mentalement que physiquement… Oui, c'était son Gustus à elle.

Mais dès la semaine prochaine, tout serait fini, du moins pour quelques semaines : là où Clarke partirait dans son camp artistique, Raven partirait s'installer à New-York, où elle avait trouvé un petit job le temps de reprendre les cours. Elle savait qu'elle serait assez occupée avec Luna, avec son travail et elle avec son camp cet été. Elles n'auraient que peu d'occasion de se voir, heureusement Skype était leur meilleur ami.

« Hey Clarkie, tu sais comment elle sera habillée Lexa ? »

« Quoi, non. Pourquoi ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien, pour ne pas être dépareillées. Luna et moi, on sera en saumon. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait m'offrir un corsage de la même couleur. »

« Oui mais Luna et toi êtes un couple… »

« Bah et alors ? Tu vas bien te présenter demain soir au bras de Lexa non ? »

« Mais on est pas un couple. On est juste amies. Ca n'aurait pas été différent si on y était allées toutes les deux. »

« Oui mais ça l'est. Tu peux pas imaginer te pointer demain soir avec elle, et que les gens ne parlent pas. Tu as déjà vu ce qu'ils ont pu imaginer sur vous avec simplement un café. Alors une soirée de bal… »

« Je sais, je sais… »

« Tu seras cataloguée. »

« Tout le monde sait ici que je suis bi. »

« Remarque, ils seront tous jaloux et y'aura de quoi… Je veux dire… On parle de Lexa Woods là. »

« Oui merci, j'avais saisi. »

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Elle sera habillée comment ? »

« Aucune idée… »

« Tu lui as acheté un corsage ? »

« T'es folle ou quoi ? On fait ce genre de chose quand on est en couple… »

Raven éclata de rire alors et tandis que Clarke était perchée sur son escabeau, tentant d'accrocher un pan de sa toile, ses pensées vaquèrent vers Lexa : oui comment serait-elle habillée ?

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, Clarke fixait la robe accrochée au cintre sur la porte de son armoire : elle était turquoise avec un bustier noir et quelques brillants à la ceinture. Classe et assez sobre. Elle ne savait pas encore comment se coiffer ou se maquiller, elle aurait bien le temps d'y penser d'ici demain.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Et à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le prénom de Lexa sur l'écran, son cœur rata un battement « Allo ? »

« _Hey Clarke, c'est moi ! Dis… J'ai oublié l'heure à laquelle je dois venir te chercher_. »

« Oh euh… Disons 18h. Raven et Luna seront là aussi. »

« _Super ! C'est parfait._ »

Ce que Clarke ne disait pas c'est qu'elle avait expressément demandé à Raven de les accompagner, elle ne tenait pas à y aller seule avec Lexa. Au moins en groupe, cela passerait peut-être mieux.

« Dis… Je… Je me demandais de quelle couleur serait ta robe ? »

« _Oh j'ai fais classique, elle sera noire_. »

Clarke pouvait sentir l'excitation de Lexa au bout d fil. Après tout, elle savait que la jolie brunette avait été privée de ce genre de chose durant son adolescence. Elle savait qu'en un sens, elle compensait des années de privation au profit de casting et de tournages. Elle avait même de la peine pour Lexa, en un sens.

« _Clarke ?_ »

« Hm oui pardon. C'est… C'est génial, tu vas être sublime. »

« _J'ai hâte de voir ta robe aussi._ »

« Lexa je… »

« _Oui ? Un problème ?_ »

Clarke soupira avant de fermer brièvement les yeux « Non rien, j'ai hâte. »

« _Ok, à demain alors._ »

« Oui. A demain. »

Elle raccrocha et fixa de nouveau sa robe « Et merde… »

Devait-elle vraiment lui acheté un corsage ? Et Lexa, qu'en penserait-elle finalement ? Clarke était bien plus nerveuse qu'un simple rencard… Mais elle ne sortait pas avec Lexa, ou alors…

Elle grogna en s'enfonçant dans son lit avant que l'on toque à sa porte et qu'elle ne découvre sa mère « Clarke, ça va ? Il est tard… »

« Je sais, mais… »

« Nerveuse pour demain ? »

« En quelque sorte… »

Abby entra et s'assit au bord du lit « Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et cette jeune fille ? »

« Lexa ? » Abby opina « Y'a rien. C'est une amie c'est tout."

« Une amie connue… »

« Ca peut arriver. » sourit Clarke

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

« De quoi ? »

« … »

Clarke gloussa « Oh maman, je ne veux pas te faire redescendre de ton nuage de crédulité mais je sais tout ce qu'il savoir sur le sexe… Avec des garçons _et_ avec des filles. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça… Attends, tu _sais_ ? »

Clarke gloussa de plus belle « Lexa est juste une amie, rien de plus. Il n'y aura jamais rien, on est trop différentes. »

« Tu… _sais_? » insista Abby qui, malgré ses œillères, imaginait encore sa fille… innocente.

« Maman… »

« Je… Je les connais ? »

« Non maman. De toute manière, c'est du passé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai été prudente. »

« … »

« Maman, j'ai 18 ans… »

« Oui, oui je sais, pardon… Je pensais juste que… »

« Qu'on en parlerait ? »

« … »

Clarke se redressa et posa ses mains sur les siennes « Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai rien dis parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, c'est juste que… C'était pas non plus… l'affaire du siècle. »

« Oh, ça ne c'est pas passé comme tu l'imaginais ? »

« On a tendance à idéaliser la chose tu sais : on regarde des films à l'eau de rose, on lit des romans fleurs bleues… Mais on se rend compte que le sexe bah… C'est pas aussi glamour qu'on l'imagine. »

« Tu regrettes ? »

« Non, parce que c'était le bon moment mais… Ca me laissera pas un souvenir impérissable. » sourit-elle

« Et bien au moins, la prochaine fois, tu attendras peut-être un peu plus. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Oui maman, au moins jusqu'à mes 30 ans. »

Abby lui sourit avant de prendre une mèche de ses cheveux blonds entre ses doigts « Tu as tellement grandi, et en même temps, tu es et resteras ma petite fille, sache le. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors, tu vas finir par me dire la vérité ? »

« A propos de ? »

« Cette Lexa Woods. »

Clarke fit la moue avant d'inspirer « Je… J'ai la trouille maman. » et devant l'air perdu de sa mère, Clarke sortit l'enveloppe de son diplôme de sous son matelas « Tiens. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ouvre. »

Et lorsqu'Abby découvrit le diplôme de sa fille « Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »

« Le directeur me l'a remis afin que je n'assiste pas à la cérémonie. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Des rumeurs circulent comme quoi la cérémonie pourrait être dérangé par des fans et autres journalistes, des curieux pensant que Lexa Woods serait là pour assister à la remise de diplôme de son amie. »

« Je vois, c'est inadmissible ! Je vais dès demain appeler le dire… »

« Non, maman non. Tout va bien. De toute manière, je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de cérémonie. »

« Mais enfin c'est ton droit en tant que lycéenne ! »

« Je sais mais je m'en fous. »

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi as-tu si peur pour demain soir ? »

« J'ai pas peur, je suis juste… stressée. »

« A cause d'elle. »

« A cause de pleins de choses… Mais… D'un coté, je suis heureuse d'être son amie. »

« Mais au prix de ta propre vie. »

« Je vais être horrible demain soir. Elle va se pointer resplendissante et moi je ressemblerais à un sac à patates. »

Abby sourit alors « Tu seras magnifique, cette robe est magnifique. Je suis fière de toi Clarke, quoique soit ta décision. »

« Tu sais, je crois qu'elle rattrape le temps perdu. Elle a jamais eu l'occasion de vivre un bal de promo… »

« Et c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger. »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer hein… »

« Et bien, s'ils ont peur de voir débarquer des journalistes lors de la remise des diplômes, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être dans un soirée lycéenne ?! »

« De toute manière, j'ai pas l'intention d'y passer ma soirée… Raven et Luna ont prévu une petite sortie. »

« Une petite sortie ? »

« Pas d'inquiétude : on va se changer pour se rendre à Chestfield. »

« Chesfield ? »

« Y'a une sorte de fête foraine. »

« Hm je vois… Téléphone ? »

« Constamment sur moi. »

« Alcool ? »

« Juste de quoi se mettre dans l'ambiance. »

« Sexe ? »

« Maman ! »

Clarke tapa sa mère sur l'épaule avant qu'elles n'éclatent de rire « Allez, dors. Demain rude journée. Si tu veux que je reste pour t'aider… »

« On sait toutes les deux que tu dois aller bosser. En plus Ray arrive plus tôt pour qu'on se prépare ensemble. »

Abby sourit tristement : elle aurait aimé accompagner sa fille dans cette démarche symbolique, être là pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas manquer à ses obligations. Elle se détestait parfois et pas plus tard qu'il y a cinq minutes lorsqu'elle comprit que sa fille avait franchi la ligne « sexe » sans elle. Normalement, une fille se confie à sa mère sur ces choses là, elles avaient toujours été proches… Mais depuis quelques mois, elle sentait Clarke s'échapper. Et la savoir loin durant tout un mois n'était pas pour apaiser ses angoisses. En vérité, elle avait peur de voir sa fille grandir et s'éloigner. Et même si elle avait réussi à la garder près d'elle pour les prochaines années grâce à ces années universitaires qu'elle exercerait à Washington, elle savait qu'un jour elle volerait de ses propres ailes… loin d'elle.

« Maman, il est tard… »

« Oui, pardon. Au fait, aurais-je le privilège de vous croiser avant que vous ne partiez ? »

« Certainement. On échappe pas à la traditionnelle photo hein. »

Abby l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre. Et bien que Clarke était pleine d'angoisse, la perspective de voir Lexa en robe de soirée, lui tira un sourire jusqu'à ce que le sommeil arrive.

* * *

« Mon Dieu, on dirait que tu vas défiler sur le tapis rouge de Cannes… »

« C'est… C'est trop ? »

« Disons que ces gamines vont se sentir comme de la merde durant toue la soirée… » railla Anya

« Merde… »

« Hey Lex, quoique tu fasses ce soir, tu sais bien que tu attireras les regards. Tu voleras la vedette à ces pucelles en mal de reconnaissance. Elles te haïront, elles parleront sur ton passage… Elles seront jalouses en somme. Quoi de neuf. »

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a prise… Clarke détestait déjà qu'on la mette sous le feu des projecteurs… »

« C'était son idée. »

« A vrai dire c'était la mienne… »

« Elle aurait pu dire non. »

« Elle aurait pu… »

« Mais elle a dit oui. Elle l'a dit en toute connaissance de cause. Elle sait dans quoi elle met mes pieds. Ca ne tient qu'à toi de ne pas foirer la soirée. »

« … »

« Allez, mets-moi ces foutus talons et fonce à ton rencard. »

« Ce n'est pas un rencard ! »

« Ouais ouais, comme tu veux. En attendant, tu as la permission de minuit… Voire au-delà. A condition que tu me racontes tout en détail. »

« Ca, c'est hors de question ma chère. Et de toute manière, il n'y aura rien à raconter. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire après le bal ? »

« Il y a une fête foraine à Chesfield. »

« Une fête foraine ? Oh mon dieu que c'est cucul. »

« Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas été à une fête foraine. » lança nostalgiquement la jeune fille

« Tu es désespérante, tu le sais ça ? »

Lexa sourit alors avant d'entendre un coup de klaxon venant de l'extérieur « C'est l'heure. »

* * *

« Ok, si tu continues à bouger comme ça, je vais finir par te crever un œil. »

« Ray, je déteste le maquillage. »

Les deux jeunes filles étaient dans la chambre de Clarke essayant de se maquiller proprement tandis que Luna essaya tant bien que mal d'entrer dans sa robe « Ray, tu pourrais m'aider à la fermer ? »

« Deux secondes. Voilà, il ne manquera plus que le gloss. »

« Quelle couleur ? »

« Hm je dirais quelque chose de pétillant. Luna, je suis à toi. »

Raven se leva et aida sa petite amie tandis que Clarke se jugea dans le miroir « Pas mal… »

« Arrête de te la raconter et enfile ta robe ! »

« Bien chef ! » s'amusa Clarke qui s'enferma dans sa salle de bain pour n'en sortir que 10 minutes plus tard pour assister à un spectacle aussi intime que touchant : Raven mettait en ordre les mèches vagabondes de sa compagne dans un regard aussi amoureux qu'attendrissant. Clarke envia son amie à cet instant précis. Elle soupira avant de se racler la gorge pour manifester sa présence. Luna et Raven se tournèrent vers elle « Wow, tu es superbe ! » lança Luna

« Hey ! »

« Moins que toi évidemment ! » rectifia soudain Luna dans un sourire avant d'embrasser Raven sur la joue

« Mouais, je préfère hein ! Allez hop, c'est partie pour la coiffure. »

Clarke avait opté pour une coiffure simple mais travaillée : après avoir bouclé ses cheveux, elle les avait rabattus sur un coté par des pinces discrètes.

« Voilà, tu es magnifique. »

« Merci… Et toi, tu fais quoi ? »

« Oh un chignon en hauteur, genre bun. »

« Hm… Il est quelle heure ? »

« L'heure que ta cavalière déboule. » sourit Raven

« Stop Ray ! »

« Bah quoi ? »

« Les filles ! Je crois que votre carrosse est avancé ! » lança Abby de la cuisine.

« Ok les filles… C'est l'heure. »

* * *

« Bonsoir madame. »

« Bonsoir miss Woods. »

Abby ne cacha pas sa surprise en voyant la jeune fille devant elle : elle était resplendissante, à des années lumière d'une simple ado allant à son bal de promo. Elle pensa soudain à sa fille et eut peur pour elle.

« Les filles arrivent, entrez. »

Lexa, totalement stressée, entra dans le hall, triturant son petit sac. Puis des pas résonnèrent et Luna et Raven descendirent, toutes deux accordées, formant un couple aussi soudé qu'atypique

« Wow Lexa… Tu es magnifique ! »

« Vous êtes très belles aussi, toutes les deux. »

« Merci. » lança Luna, le feu aux joues.

« Bien, il semblerait que Clarke se fasse attendre. » s'amusa Abby

« Oh elle veut simplement soigner son entrée. » sourit Raven

Et soudain Clarke apparut, et si Lexa avait été franche à ce moment là, elle aurait avoué que son cœur rata un battement tel que celui-ci lui en fit mal à la poitrine. Bien sur que Clarke était son amie et qu'elle ne désirait rien d'autre qu'une forte amitié… Mais il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'avec une telle robe, Clarke ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

« Clarke… Chérie, tu es… » lança Abby

« … Belle. » conclut Lexa sans s'en rendre compte en un souffle imperceptible

Clarke descendit les marches lentement, non pour faire son petit effet, mais par peur de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe. Et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Lexa, elle fut déstabilisée : Lexa portait une robe noire, courte au dessus du genou, elle était sublime, les cheveux rabattus sur le coté en d'élégantes anglaises.

« Me voilà. C'est pas pratique ces talons. » maugréa-t-elle, ce qui fit sourire Lexa

« Tu es magnifique. »

« Et toi… Tu as l'intention de provoquer une crise cardiaque générale ce soir ? »

La jolie brunette sortie alors de derrière son dos une petite boite en plastique « Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

« Tu… Tu m'as acheté une boutonnière ?! » s'étonna Clarke

« Je sais que ça ne se fait pas mais… Enfin je t'accompagne alors… »

« Elle est accordée à ma tenue, comment tu as su ? »

Lexa sourit « J'ai mes sources. »

Mais Clarke comprit en voyant Raven échanger un discret clin d'œil avec Luna

« Je… Je t'en ais pas pris moi… »

« Pas grave, c'est ton bal de promo, pas le mien. »

« Les filles, la photo ! » lança Abby avant que Marcus ne les rejoigne « Wow... J'ai rarement vu autant de si belles jeunes filles en un même lieu. »

Les filles se postèrent alors : Raven et Luna, Clarke et Lexa, les unes à coté des autres pour poser quelques secondes pour la photo.

« Parfait ! Vous êtes parfaites ! »

« Allez en route, on va être en retard. »

« Vous avez la permission de minuit. » lança, amusé, Marcus

« Oh papa Kane, nous ne serons certainement revenues que lorsque le soleil pointera demain matin. »

Abby et Marcus échangèrent un regard aussi inquiet qu'amusé et Clarke quitta la maison non sans que sa mère ne dépose amoureusement un baiser sur son front « Amuse-toi bien, et profite. »

« Merci maman. »

Clarke se tourna alors et aperçut leur moyen de locomotion : une immense limousine blanche dont le chauffeur n'était autre que Gustus.

« Oh ça oui on va en profiter ! » lança Raven

* * *

Durant le trajet, Luna et Raven ne cessèrent d'admirer les diverses fonctionnalités offertes par la limousine « Oh la vache, y'a un minibar ! Et une télé ! »

A l'autre bout, Lexa et Clarke étaient assises l'une à coté de l'autre, et la jolie brunette avait bien remarqué la nervosité de son amie « Un problème ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non… J'ai juste… Je suis pas trop fan de tout ça. »

« J'en ais trop fait avec la limousine ? »

« Absolument pas ! C'est une très bonne idée. C'est juste que je n'aime pas vraiment les gros rassemblements. »

« Tu n'as surtout pas envie que j'attire les regards sur vous. »

« Si c'était cela, j'aurais refusé que tu viennes. » sourit Clarke « Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, on va s'amuser, danser et on finira par s'en aller avant d'être saoules pour se rendre à Chesfield. »

Lexa pencha la tête sur le coté « Tu as dans l'idée de me faire boire ? »

« Complètement ! » railla Clarke « Juste pour que tu vomisses sur la grande roue. Ensuite je te prendrais en photo et les vendrais au plus offrant. Je deviendrais riche. »

Lexa éclata de rire, suivie par Clarke, ce qui attira le regard de Raven et Luna « Bordel… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu crois qu'elles vont comprendre qu'elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre quand ? »

Luna ricana « Quand il sera trop tard, c'est toujours comme ça. »

« Ca serait dommage, Clarke mérite un peu de répit et de bonheur. »

« Qui sait… La magie d'un bal de promo peut peut-être tout changer. »

Raven fixa son amie alors : cette dernière semblait avoir oublié son stress en quelques minutes, elle était heureuse pour elle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'avoir une petite appréhension pour autant : ou mènerait cette amitié au final ? Car elle le savait, Clarke était loin de rester insensible à la jolie actrice. Un amour impossible se profilait et elle espérait être là lorsque les choses tourneraient mal et que Clarke aurait besoin de soutien.

« Ray, ça va ? »

« Ca va. » confirma d'un sourire la belle latino à sa petite amie « Tu es magnifique. »

Luna lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement, devant les yeux de Clarke et Lexa, soudainement gênées.

« Elles sont gonflées… Elles pourraient faire ça plus tard… » grogna Clarke

« Elles s'aiment, c'est normal. »

Clarke soupira alors « Je suis pas aussi démonstrative. »

« Comme moi. Je préfère l'être dans l'intimité de la chambre. » avoua Lexa dans un regard aussi coquin que malicieux, ce qui déstabilisa Clarke un peu plus encore. Quelques visions du corps nue de Lexa enchevêtré dans des draps, les cheveux en bataille d'une séance ardente de sexe s'ancra dans son crâne, ce qui la fit rougir instantanément.

« Clarke, ça va ? Tu as trop chaud ? »

Mais avant que la jolie blonde ne puisse répondre, la limousine ralentit alors et la voix de Gustus retentit « Nous sommes arrivés mesdemoiselles. »

« C'est l'heure ! » lança Raven

« C'est l'heure. » confirma Clarke tandis qu'elle sentit la main de Lexa sur la sienne.

* * *

Evidemment la limousine fit déjà une forte impression et lorsque les 4 jeunes filles en sortirent, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles.

« Super… Tout ce que j'aime… » soupira Clarke

« Hey, on y fait juste un tour et ensuite on s'en va. » confirma Lexa en plaçant une de ses mains au creux de ses reines, la forçant à avancer

Et quand elles entrèrent dans le gymnase, décoré pour l'occasion, évidemment tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles, encore une fois.

« Wow… C'est flippant. » lança Raven en sentant des dizaines et des dizaines de pairs d'yeux sur elle

Elle jeta un œil vers Clarke qui semblait aussi pétrifiée que subjuguée. Lexa, à ses cotés, semblait moins impressionnée, certainement habituée à attirer l'attention sur elle.

« Courage Clarke. » lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main « Allez viens, on va se trouver une table. »

Bien évidemment les regards insistants continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent une table sur laquelle elles s'installèrent.

« On va au buffet. Je suppose que vous prendrez un punch ? »

Lexa et Clarke opinèrent alors avant que Ray et Luna ne disparaissent dans la foule.

« Alors… C'est pas si mal. » sourit Lexa « Ta toile est magnifique. »

« Hm ? »

« Ta toile… Elle illumine la salle. »

Clarke jeta un œil à sa toile placée sur le fond de la scène, illuminée par des dizaines de spots. Elle sourit fièrement « Merci. »

Puis Raven et Luna revinrent quelques secondes plus tard, verres en mains « Eh bah c'est un bordel au buffet. » souffla Raven

« On se serait cru dans le métro à New-York… Avec des mains baladeuses. » gloussa Luna

« Quoi ? On t'a tripoté ? »

« Détends-toi, je plaisante. »

« Alors Lexa, que pense-tu d'une simple soirée de promo ? »

« C'est tout ce que j'imaginais. » sourit-elle

Le cœur de Clarke se gonfla alors en voyant les yeux pétillants de Lexa : elle n'avait jamais eu le privilège de connaitre tout cela. Parfois le lycée avait ses bons cotés, et parfois non. Mais il fallait quand même le vivre au moins une fois… Et Lexa avait été privée de cela, Clarke comprenait.

« Les filles ont va danser, vous venez ? »

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke et cette dernière baissa soudainement le regard « Oh euh… pas maintenant… »

« Ok. » lança Raven en attrapa la main de Luna et en l'entrainant sur la piste, se fondant dans la foule

« Pas envie de danser ? »

« Je… Tu as envie ? »

Lexa pencha sa tête sur le coté « Seulement si tu y vas. »

« T'es en train de me faire du chantage ? » s'étonna Clarke

« Affectif. » conclut Lexa

« C'est pas juste. »

« Finissons notre verre et nous verrons après, ok ? »

« Ok. »

Mais soudain une grappe de lycéens se posta devant la table « Hey salut… On se demandait… Tu es bien Lexa Woods non ? »

« Exact. »

Devant le soulagement des ados, l'un d'eux s'avança alors « On se demandait ce que tu faisais là… Pour une grande actrice… »

Elle posa soudain sa main sur celle de Clarke « Je suis venue accompagnée mon amie. » sourit-elle avec confiance, les regardant droit dans les yeux

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Griffin et toi… »

Lexa le fixa alors « C'est mon amie, exact. »

Les murmures redoublèrent alors avant que Lexa ne se lève et ne tende la main vers Clarke « Une danse ? »

Clarke comprit le signal et opina avant de se lever, de prendre la main de Lexa et de s'engouffrer sur la piste.

« Merci. » soupira dans un sourire Lexa

« De rien… Bon du coup, tu es coincée avec moi sur la piste. » ironisa Clarke

Pour toute réponse, Lexa haussa un sourcil avant de commencer à se déhancher sur du Pink, devant un regard médusé de la jolie blonde.

« Allez Clarke, me laisse pas seule… » sourit Lexa

Et comme un réflexe, elle ferma les yeux et commença à se bouger aussi avant de sentir les mains de Lexa sur sa taille « Bouge Clarke, on dirait que tu as un balai dans le popotin… »

Clark explosa de rire avant d'être rejointe par Lexa, puis soudain par Raven et Luna et c'est ainsi qu'elles s'amusèrent toutes les 4 sur la piste durant 3 autres chansons avant de venir se rasseoir.

« Wouhh… Je suis rincée. » lança Raven « J'ai soif ! »

Luna l'embrassa sur la joue alors « Je vais te chercher un verre. Les filles ? »

« Oh euh non merci, ça ira. »

« Pareil. » répondit Lexa

« Alors, combien d'autographes tu penses devoir signer ce soir ? » ironisa Raven

« Aucun j'espère… Mais c'est peu probable que personne ne vienne m'en demander un. »

Clarke lui sourit alors avant de poser sa main sur la sienne « Quoiqu'il arrive, on aura toujours Gustus pour veiller sur nous. » dit-elle en jetant un regard derrière elle pour voir l'homme barbu se tenir à quelques mètres d'elles, ne cessant de les fixer.

« C'est aussi flippant que rassurant. » ironisa Raven

Puis un jeune garçon s'approcha : il était le type même de l'ado réservé, l'intello du groupe renfermé et rejeté de tous.

« Oui ? »

« Je… Tu es bien Lexa Woods ? »

La jeune fille sourit « Exact. »

« … » il baissa les yeux, triturant un pan de sa veste

« Un problème ? »

« Non c'est juste que… » Il se tourna vers un groupe d'ados, semblant être typiquement le groupe en vogue du lycée : de grands types baraqués, certainement joueurs de foot, accompagnés de leur pompon girl de copines aussi apprêtées que ridicules.

« Hm je vois… Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont demandé de faire ? » lança Lexa, ayant soudainement pitié par lui

« Ils ont dit que j'étais trop puceau pour que tu acceptes une danse… avec moi. »

Lexa échangea un regard avec Clarke qui semblait concernée par la situation, avant de sourire « Eh bien… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont parié… mais… Si tu ne dois avoir qu'une danse ce soir … » Elle leva alors et lui tendit la main « Ca sera avec moi. »

« Sérieux ? » s'étonna le jeune garçon, remontant alors ses larges lunettes sur son nez

Clarke sourit devant la bonté d'âme de Lexa et lorsqu'elle les vit se diriger vers la piste, Raven lui donna un coup de coude « Hey, jalouse ? »

La belle blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Durant toute la danse, le groupe d'étudiants fixa d'un regard aussi noir qu'éberlué, le jeune garçon. Clarke imaginait avec quelle fierté il reviendrait vers eux. Elle ne cessa de fixer Lexa, tout sourire, donnant à ce jeune garçon, un de ses plus beaux souvenirs, certainement, de son année lycéenne. Puis la musique se termina, et Lexa conclut leur danse par un baiser chaste sur sa joue avant de le remercier et de retourner à table.

« Je crois que tu lui as fais sa soirée… » ironisa Raven « Il va pas en dormir. »

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Et c'est bien plus amusant que de signer un autographe. »

Les 4 jeunes filles regardèrent le garçon revenir tout fier vers le groupe qui n'en revenait toujours pas « Voilà pourquoi je fais aussi ce métier : pouvoir lire ce genre d'expressions sur le visage de fans. Je suis heureuse qu'à mon humble niveau, j'apporte un peu de bonheur. »

« C'est tout à ton honneur. » concéda Luna

Puis vint le moment des slows et si Luna et Raven n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde, faisant fi des regards et autres murmures sur leur passage, Clarke se sentit soudain gênée.

« Bon… »

« Tu veux danser ? » demanda Lexa tout sourire

« Oh euh… T'es sûre ? Un slow ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tu es ma cavalière non ? Ce corsage le prouve. » dit-elle en pointant le poignet de Clarke arborant les fleurs aux couleurs de sa robe.

Clarke gloussa alors « Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Un slow, et ensuite on pourra partir si tu veux. »

« Déjà ? »

« Quoi, tu veux rester ? »

« Je pensais que tu voulais vivre un vrai bal de promo… Un bal n'est pas vraiment un bal si on assiste pas à la consécration de la reine du bal. »

« Oh je vois… Tu y tiens ? »

« J'ai envie de voir la tête d'Emori Wilson lorsque le titre lui passera sous le nez à ton profit. »

« Quoi ? tu crois sincèrement que je vais être élue ? » s'amusa Lexa « Dommage qu'il faille être du lycée pour l'être. »

« Ah oui… c'est vrai. »

« Mais toi tu pourrais. » Clarke hoqueta « Quoi ? C'est vrai. Ne le dis pas à Raven mais… Tu es la plus jolie ce soir, sans conteste. »

Clarke ne sut quoi répondre, elle qui n'était guère habituée à ce genre de compliment. Elle préféra se racler la gorge de gêne. Lexa lui prit la main alors « Alors, tu viens ? »

Mais avant que la jolie blonde ne réponde, une jeune fille, accompagnée de deux autres filles, se postèrent devant leur table. Lexa sentit Clarke se tendre sous sa main, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Oh Clarke… Tu es… Comment dire, ton style est… inimitable… »

Lexa fronça les sourcils de plus belle

« Oh c'est gentil… Emori. »

Emori se tourna alors vers Lexa « Je vois que certaines feraient n'importe quoi pour s'accaparer le titre de reine. C'est aussi pathétique qu'étonnant que tu ais de telles connaissances. »

Clarke ne répondit pas mais Lexa s'en chargea pour elle « Désolée, à qui ais-je l'honneur ? »

Emori se tourna vers elle, un regard de dédain peint sur son visage « Emori, présidente des élèves, cheerleader en chef…. Et future reine de la promo. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Murphy ? »

Emori se tourna de nouveau vers elle en lui jetant un regard aussi condescendant que noir « Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai effectivement un cavalier… Ce qui ne semble pas ton cas visiblement… »

Les filles l'accompagnant raillèrent alors. Clarke poussa un long soupir avant qu'elle ne sente la main de Lexa serrer la sienne.

« Bon, je dois préparer mon discours pour ma victoire… »

Emori s'éloigna alors avec ses comparses tandis que Lexa se leva d'un bond « Viens. »

« Lexa, non… »

« Allons danser. Rendons jaloux et jalouses tous ces lycéens prétentieux. »

« Lexa… »

« Allez viens, et après on part, promis. »

Clarke soupira avant de se laisser trainer sur la piste. Et à peine eut-elle mis un pied dessus qu'elle sentit les deux mains de Lexa de chaque coté de ses hanches. Par réflexe, elle posa les siennes sur ses épaules.

« Tu sais, peu importe ce que cette fille a dit… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Tu es magnifique ce soir. Et si tu n'es pas élue reine du bal, c'est qu'ils sont aveugles… Et terriblement stupides. »

Clarke sourit « Oui, probablement… Même si ce n'est absolument pas mon but. Je me fous de ce titre. »

« Et je me fous que tu l'ais ou pas, ça ne changera pas mon avis pour autant : tu es la plus belle ce soir. »

Clarke rougit alors mais ne put que compter sur les lumières tamisées pour le cacher. Elle s'avança un peu, de sorte que se soient ses avant-bras qui reposent à présent sur les épaules de Lexa.

« Je n'ai rien à t'envier, tu es de loin la plus belle ce soir… »

Lexa lui sourit avant de l'approcher un peu plus d'elle, glissant ses mains de ses hanches au creux de ses reins.

« Je suis la chanceuse qui danse avec toi. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne se détachèrent que lorsque la musique prit fin. Et là encore, elles eurent du mal à revenir à la réalité avant qu'un homme prenne la parole au micro en montant sur scène. Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent alors et furent rejointes par Raven et Luna.

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs. Voici venir l'heure que tout le monde attend avec impatience : l'élection de la reine et du roi du bal de la promotion 2017. »

Et sous les clameurs des élèves, l'homme ouvrit la première enveloppe et un silence tomba alors sur la salle « Bien, après des semaines et des semaines de campagne, vous avez élu roi du bal… Atom Pierce ! »

Des applaudissements résonnèrent alors avant qu'un garçon de belle stature ne monte sur scène, probablement cet Atom Pierce, pensa Lexa.

« Bien, à présent, passons au sacre de la reine. » Il ouvrit une enveloppe et haussa un sourcil « Et bien… La reine du bal est… Clarke Griffin. »

A ce moment précis, le sang arrêta d'irriguer le cerveau de Clarke qui resta figée sur place.

« Oh la vache Griffin ! » lança Raven « Allez, allez monte ! »

Les applaudissements résonnèrent aussi, plus timides, et le prénom de Clarke fut murmuré.

Clarke sentit deux mains sur ses épaules et lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle croisa le regard empli de compassion et de fierté de Lexa « Je te l'avais dis. »

« Mais… C'est pas possible… » balbutia-t-elle nerveusement

« Allez Clarke, monte ! »

Raven la prit par la main et la conduisit au pied de l'estrade. Machinalement, Clarke monta les quelques marches et rejoignit le maitre de cérémonie qui lui plaça la tiare sur la tête. Encore abasourdie, Clarke ne sut que faire ou dire. Ce n'est que lorsque Atom lui proposa sa main pour la danse du roi et de la reine. Ils descendirent l'estrade et commencèrent à danser devant les regards envieux des autres lycéens. Certains murmuraient à leur passage, d'autres restaient complètement ahuris, mais finalement c'est sous les acclamations des lycéens que Clarke et Atom débutèrent leur danse.

« J'ai l'impression d'être une maman fière du premier envol de ses poussins. » souffla Raven, les yeux bordés de larmes

« Allez viens. » lança Luna qui rejoignit plusieurs autres couples, entourant les couronnés. Lexa resta en retrait, ne cessant de fixer Clarke. Un sentiment de fierté, de joie mais aussi de tristesse l'envahit alors. Cet Atom en profitait largement pour balader ses mains sur le corps de Clarke.

« Elle est très belle ce soir. »

Lexa sursauta en entendant la voix de Gustus derrière elle

« Oui, c'est vrai. Elle mérite amplement ce titre. »

« Lexa, je connais ce regard. Je l'ai déjà vu auparavant. »

« Stop. Je n'ai guère envie d'entendre tes reproches. »

« Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est vrai, et tu le sais. »

« … »

« Cette histoire ne se terminera pas bien, tu le sais. Ni pour toi, ni pour elle. »

« C'est Anya qui t'a demandé de m'avertir. »

« Non. Lexa, on se connait depuis des années. On partage parfois bien plus que ce que tu partages avec Anya. Je t'ai vu à des moments de vulnérabilité, de faiblesse, de doute… Je t'ai vu dans les pires moments, comme dans les bons. »

« Je suis heureuse ce soir. »

« Je sais. Mais projette-toi dans l'avenir : que va-t-il advenir de vous ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une amie, rien qu'une amie. »

« On sait très bien que non. Tu es complètement mordue. »

Lexa ricana avant de se tourner entièrement vers Gustus « Alors c'est ça : je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir d'amies ? »

« Bien sur que si… Mais lorsque tu en pinces pour elles… Ce n'est plus de l'amitié. »

« … »

« Tu vas la faire souffrir Lexa, elle ne mérite pas ça. »

Elle le fusilla du regard « J'apprécie Clarke, énormément, et je ne ferais jamais rien pour la blesser. Si notre amitié devient trop lourde à porter pour elle, je m'effacerai. »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Crois-tu que cette amitié ne sera pas trop lourde à porter quand vous vous rendrez compte toutes les deux que vous nourrissez bien plus que de la simple amitié. »

« Clarke… »

« Clarke en pince autant pour toi que toi pour elle. Bon Dieu Lexa, tu es peut-être un petit génie des films, mais pour les sentiments, tu tapes toujours à coté. »

« La ferme Gustus. »

« Vous vivrez une histoire passionnée mais fugace… »

« Arrête ! »

« Peut-être que cette rencontre était faite pour que vous puissiez chacune avancer… Rien n'arrive pas hasard parait-il. »

« J'espère que Clarke ne sera pas qu'une simple étoile filante… »

Gustus ne répondit pas mais se contenta d'admirer la jolie blonde illuminant la piste jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête et qu'elle ne remercie poliment son cavalier. Puis elle retourna près de Lexa « Je suis reine… »

Lexa pouffa de rire « Je te l'avais dis, tu le mérites. Ta couronne est magnifique. »

Clarke la toucha du bout des doigts, réalisant encore à peine ce qu'elle avait sur la tête

« Hey Clarkie ! Ta mère va pas en revenir quand on va rentrer ! T'as vu la tête d'Emori ? J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une attaque. »

« Ouais, si on veut pas qu'elle fomente un guet-apens pour me choper la couronne, je suggère d'écourter la soirée. » lança Clarke soudainement mal à l'aise

« Quoi ? La reine du bal va abandonner ses sujets ? » ironisa Luna

« Je préfère largement un petit cercle d'amies dans une fête foraine plutôt qu'une soirée en grande pompe avec des personnes que je ne reverrais jamais. »

« Alors c'est parti ! Cher Gustus, nous sommes toutes à vous ! » lança Raven

Et devant le regard surpris de Gustus, Clarke lui glissa « Elle est un peu fatiguée… ca la rend encore plus sociable. »

Gustus opina alors, lui qui jouait les chaperons pour les 4 jeunes filles, veillant autant à leur sécurité qu'à leur bien-être, et comprit le signal « Mesdemoiselles, on y va. »

Les 4 jeunes filles quittèrent sans détour la soirée, Clarke gratifiée de quelques sourires et félicitations au passage, puis elles montèrent toutes dans la limousine et Gustus ouvrit la vitre séparant le conducteur des invitées « Vous êtes sûres que vous voulez toujours y aller ? Je veux dire… Elle va bien ? »

« Oh Gustus… Si tu crois qu'une petite fatigue va m'arrêter ! C'est parti pour les montagnes russes, la grande roue et la pêche aux canards ! »

Les filles sourirent alors et le moteur démarra.

* * *

« Elle te va bien. » lança Lexa en voyant Clarke caresser de son index les strass de la couronne qu'elle venait d'enlever

« Si tu le dis… J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment j'ai été élue… »

« Peu importe, tu le mérites… Tu étais définitivement la plus belle, et certainement la plus cultivée. » ironisa Lexa

« Hey ! Je suis bien plus intelligente que Blondie ! » argua Raven « Elle a juste plus de mérite parce qu'elle est blonde, c'est tout. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et Lexa un rire éclater, doux son qu'aimait entendre la belle blonde.

« Alors cette fête foraine… »

« Hm oui, c'est Raven qui en a entendu parler : elle est pas bien grande mais parait qu'elle est sympa. Et en ce soir de bal de promo, elle sera quasi déserte. »

Lexa sourit et fixa Gustus « En route Gus' ! »

« Bien m'dame ! »

Et la limousine partit dans un vrombissement laissant derrière elle le bal.

* * *

Et ce n'est que 45minutes plus tard que la voiture se gara sur un parking quasi désert, comme l'avait supposé Clarke.

« Bon on devrait se changer. » Lança Raven « Luna et moi on peut le faire ensemble… »

Prenant ceci comme un signal, Lexa et Clarke sortirent de la limousine, ainsi que Gustus.

« C'est calme ici. » constata Lexa

« Oui, on sera tranquille. J'te parie qu'il y aura très peu de fans ici qui te reconnaitront. Et même si c'est le cas, ils n'imagineront certainement pas voir Lexa Woods dans une petite fête foraine. »

Lexa sourit et prit soudain une mèche des cheveux de Clarke entre ses doigts « Tu es vraiment très jolie ce soir, c'est un crime de devoir te changer. »

« Ah… Oui mais ça sera bien plus pratique. » sourit Clarke dont les joues commençaient à prendre feu « Tu es toi-même très jolie. »

Lexa s'approcha d'elle alors et le cœur de Clarke accéléra sans qu'elle ne puise rien y faire « Griffin, tu es une indécrottable romantique, tu le sais ça ? »

Clarke pouffa de rire alors lorsque la porte de la limousine s'ouvrit et Raven et Luna en sortirent « A vous les filles ! »

« Tu y vas en premier ? » lança Lexa

Et soudain dans la tête de chacune des filles, passa l'idée saugrenue d'entrer dans cette limousine à deux. Mais cette idée s'envola aussi vite qu'elle été apparue et Clarke opina avant de s'engouffrer dedans sous le regard admiratif de Lexa. Et quand cette dernière croisa le regard amusé de Gustus, elle pencha la tête sur le coté avant de lui afficher un majeur tendu, ce qui provoqua un rire du garde du corps.

Quand Clarke revint, se fut au tour de Lexa et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les quatre filles furent prêtes. Evidemment Gustus avait été prié de rester dans la voiture, mais ce dernier avait eu pour ordre, par Anya, de ne pas lâcher Lexa pour éviter une émeute telle que celle s'étant passée dans le café un mois plus tôt.

« Ok, on commence par quoi ? » s'enjoua Raven

« J'ai faim. » lança Clarke

« C'est pas vrai, t'es un vrai ventre sur pattes ma parole ! Ok alors, on va faire un jeu, celui qui perd paie l'addition. »

« Ray…. »

« Ah ah tu as peur de perdre Griffin, c'est normal. Ok, tu as le droit de choisir le jeu sur lequel on va s'affronter. »

Clarke se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de se tourner vers Lexa pour avoir une idée. Mais elle ne reçut comme réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules de la jolie brune

« Pourquoi pas une pêche aux canards ? » lança Luna

« Hm nope, trop long… Clarkie ? »

« Les fléchettes. » conclut la jeune fille « Ca te dit ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Lexa

« Parfait. »

Gustus sourit alors et Clarke fronça les sourcils : était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?!

* * *

Comme prévu, les allées de la fête étaient quasiment désertes. Les stands étaient vides, seuls quelques couples allaient et venaient. Et lorsqu'un premier stand de fléchettes se présenta à elles, elles décidèrent de s'y arrêter.

« Bon, c'est basique : on doit, en 10 lancés, péter le max de ballons. » lança Raven « Celui qui en explose le moins a perdu et doit payer son tour, ok ? »

Toutes les jeunes filles opinèrent alors et le jeu commença, évidemment par Raven qui explosa 6 ballons, puis Luna qui en explosa 6 aussi.

« Après toi. » lança Lexa en montrant le stand à Clarke

« Quelle galanterie. » railla la jolie blonde qui attrapa les 5 premières fléchettes.

« Je veux simplement faire mon petit effet. » sourit Lexa

« Tu es bien sûre de toi. »

Lexa haussa un sourcil et admira la technique de Clarke qui réussit à en lancer 5 sur 5 « Ah ah tu vois ! »

« Il t'en reste encore 5. »

Clarke se racla la gorge et se concentra sur sa 6ième flèche. Elle l'envoya et explosa un ballon. Dans un sourire victorieux, elle jeta un œil vers Lexa avant d'envoyer la 7ième qui toucha une fois encore la cible.

« Ah ah impressionnée ? » la taquina Clarke

« J'attends de voir si tu fais un carton plein. »

« Si c'est le cas, j'aurais une récompense ? » ironisa la belle blonde

Lexa s'approcha d'elle par derrière et lui glissa au creux de l'oreille « J'ai bien une petite idée… Et cela inclut la limousine. »

Clarke frissonna d'un seul coup et la fixa « Qu… Quoi ? »

« Allez Robin des bois, ne manque pas ta cible. » sourit Lexa

Clarke, toujours déstabilisée, lança sa fléchette et manqua sa cible « Et merde ! » grogna-t-elle

« Ah… Dommage… »

Clarke s'empêcha de regarder Lexa et envoya son avant-dernière flèche qui tapa à coté.

« Bah alors Clarkie… « se moqua Raven

« La ferme Ray. »

Et de rage, elle envoya sa dernière fléchette qui tapa dans un ballon rose dans un « ploc » qu'elle entendit à peine tant elle était énervée.

« 8 sur 10 c'est pas mal. Au moins, c'est pas toi qui va payer. » se moqua Raven

« Oh oui, si ça continue ça sera toi et moi. » compléta Luna

« Merde…. Bon, il ne reste qu'une chance : Lexa ! »

La jeune fille s'approcha du stand et prit les 5 premières fléchettes qu'elle envoya avec une aisance et une rapidité qui déstabilisa les 3 autres filles.

« Mais elle est sérieuse là ? » souffla Raven

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Lexa envoya, avec tout autant de facilité, les 3 prochaines. Elle s'arrêta un court instant pour envoyer un regard aussi victorieux que fier vers Clarke avant d'envoyer l'avant dernière avec tout autant de réussite.

« La dernière ! » s'enjoua Raven, complètement fan de la jeune actrice

Lexa la prit entre ses doigts et se tourna une dernière fois vers Clarke « Si je fais un sans faute, j'aurais une récompense ? »

« Tu auras mon éternelle reconnaissance. » pouffa Clarke

« Et cela pourrait inclure une limousine ? »

Clarke perdit son sourire avant de s'approcher d'elle « Si tu en mets 10 sur 10, tu auras le droit de me demander n'importe quoi, et je n'aurais pas le droit de refuser. »

« Intéressant. » sourit Lexa qui ne perdit pas une minute et lança presque la fléchette sans même regarder la cible… Pour toucher dans une petite explosion, un ballon plus petit que les autres.

Clarke sourit et la vendeuse se tourna vers Lexa « Superbe. Vous avez toutes droit à une peluche. Avec 6 peluches, vous pouvez en prendre deux petites, avec 8, vous avez le droit à une grande et, mademoiselle, vous avez le droit à une peluche géante. »

Raven et Luna choisirent deux peluches Yoshi multicolores, Clarke choisit une peluche d'un chat rose, tandis que Lexa resta indécise.

« Alors ? »

« J'en sais rien… A ton avis ? »

« Bon les filles, on vous laisse. On va commencer des hots dog, vous nous rejoignez quand Robin des Bois aura fait son choix. » railla Raven qui s'éloigna alors avec Luna, laissant Lexa et Clarke devant le stand.

« Alors ? »

« J'en sais rien… J'hésite entre cette immense tortue ou cette chose ronde et jaune là. »

« C'est un pokémon. » s'amusa Clarke « Et pourquoi pas celle-ci ? »

Lexa suivit son doigt du regard et fronça les sourcils « Quoi, ça ? Un raton laveur ? T'es sérieuse ? »

« Je le trouve mignon. Et il te ressemble. »

« Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien savoir en quoi ? »

« En fait, il ressemble plus à ton personnage, Alycia, quand elle porte ses peintures de guerre. »

Lexa fixa alors l'immense raton laveur qui portait entre ses pattes, un cœur rouge écarlate « Je prendrais celui-là ! » lança-t-elle à la vendeuse qui lui décrocha la peluche, tellement grande que Lexa était presque entièrement cachée derrière elle.

« Elle est parfaite ! » s'amusa Clarke

« Si tu le dis… Gustus ! » Ce dernier, qui les suivait depuis le début, prit la peluche dans ses mains « Tu peux les ramener à la limousine ? »

« Je ne dois pas vous lâcher. »

« Gus, on va à ce stand là, on y sera encore quand tu reviendras, promis. »

L'homme hésita avant de soupirer « Bien, mais si je dois te courir après Lex', j'écourte la soirée. »

« Ok. » sourit-elle tandis que Gustus prit les peluches de Lexa et Clarke avant de s'éloigner.

Et alors qu'elle se rendit vers le stand de hot dog, Lexa bouscula gentiment Clarke de son épaule « Hey, j'ai pas oublié tu sais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Notre pari. » Clarke se figea « Si je faisais un sans faute j'avais le droit de te demander ce que je voulais sans que tu ne puisses dire non. »

« Ah euh… »

« Tu fais machine arrière hein, trouillarde ! »

« Moi trouillarde ? Jamais ! Vas-y annonce ! »

« J'en sais rien encore… Je réfléchis et lorsque je l'ai, je te le ferais savoir ! » s'amusa Lexa

« Mouais… »

« Hey les filles, vous commandez ? » hurla Raven à quelques mètres

Clarke pouffa de rire « Elle pense qu'on est 50 dans la rue ou quoi ? »

Lexa sourit : elle aimait bien Raven sa fraicheur, son dynamisme… Elle faisait une bonne équipe avec Clarke qui était plutôt renfermée et peu sûre d'elle.

« Un hot dog moutarde cornichon oignons pour moi. »

« Moi un simple mayo ketchup. » lança Clarke

« Je croyais que tu mourais de faim ? » s'étonna Lexa

« Mouais, j'ai perdu l'appétit. »

Lexa gloussa « Jalouse de mes compétences ? »

« Non, mais si j'avais su que tu étais un véritable Guillaume Tell, j'aurais choisi un jeu d'adresse. »

« Je suis aussi très douée en adresse. » ironisa Lexa « Ne cherche pas, je suis douée. »

« Mouais… »

« Allez, fais pas la gueule. On a pas tous la chance d'avoir des amies surdouées. » la taquina Lexa

Elles prirent leur hot dog et arpentèrent les allées de la fête foraine « Oh les autos tamponneuses ! Je veux, je veux ! » hurla Luna

« Je dois te rappeler que tu as loupé déjà 1 fois ton permis… »

« Bah justement ! » railla la jeune fille

« Lexa t'en dis quoi ? »

« Oh moi, je l'ai loupé 3 fois… Alors bon, les autos tamponneuses, c'est une partie de plaisir à coté. » et devant le regard ahuri des 3 autres filles, Lexa compléta « Quoi ? » »

« T'as loupé 3 fois ton permis ?! »

« Bah quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si ce piéton a cru qu'il serait plus rapide que moi ! »

Le regard vide et l'expression surprise, Clarke lâcha soudain un éclat de rire « La vache c'est à ce jeu que j'aurais du te défier ! »

« Moque-toi. » bouda Lexa

« En même temps, tu t'en fous, maintenant, tu as un chauffeur attitré. Hey Gus', une partie d'auto ? »

L'homme bourru alla dire non quand il sentit une main sur son avant-bras « Hey, nous chaperonner veut pas dire que tu te fasses chier toute la nuit. Allez ! »

Il lança un regard compréhensif vers Lexa avant de lui sourire « Je doute de pouvoir rentrer là dedans. »

Les jeunes filles s'esclaffèrent avant qu'il ne soit convaincu et emmener sur la piste par Luna et Raven.

« Tu n'y vas pas ? » questionna Lexa

« Nope, je suis pas fan de ce genre de truc… »

« Tu me donnes le droit de choisir la prochaine attraction ? » demanda Lexa

« Est-ce là ta demande que je ne peux refuser ? »

« Hm non, non. J'y réfléchis encore. Alors ? »

« Hm… J'aimerais bien essayer leur train fantôme, il a l'air pas mal. »

« Le train fantôme ? Pourquoi pas. Je pensais pas que tu étais du genre à avoir peur de ce genre de truc… Ca fait une peu… bas de gamme non ? »

« Bas de gamme ? Ca se voit que tu n'as jamais été dans un train fantôme de fête foraine. Y'a pratiquement aucune limite. »

« T'es en train de me dire que je devrais avoir peur ? Clarke, je tourne actuellement dans une série post-apocalyptique avec des bêtes difformes, des tueurs enragés, des cannibales et autres joyeusetés de ce genre. Alors ton petit train de fête foraine de campagne… »

« Hm, c'est un défi ? »

« Quel défi ? »

« Que j'arrive à décrocher un cri de peur de ta part dans ce train. »

« Quelle idée stupide… Tu penses pouvoir te racheter de ta défaite aux fléchettes ? »

« Hm nope. Je ne retirerais pas le gain que tu as obtenu. Disons qu'on pourrait corser les choses. »

« Comme ? »

« J'en sais rien : si tu cries dans ce train… J'aurais le droit de… j'en sais rien… »

« … bah si j'ai peur dans ce train, tu auras, à ton tour, le droit de me demander ce que tu veux sans que je puisse refuser. »

Clarke réfléchie quelques secondes avant de lui tendre la main « Ok, deal. »

« Deal ! »

Et soudain, un lourd « bang » résonna, attirant l'attention des jeunes filles sur la piste où Gustus venait de sécher sur place Raven, ce qui donna lieu à un fou rire de Lexa et Clarke tandis que Luna s'inquiéta pour sa petite amie.

* * *

« Le train fantôme ? Les filles vous êtes sérieuses ? Mais c'est nul ! » grogna Raven

« Hey ! » protesta Clarke « C'est un incontournable des fêtes foraines. »

« Mais c'est nul. »

« Bien alors, fais ce que tu veux, Lexa et moi on y va. »

« Allez Ray, ca me donnera l'occasion de me blottir contre toi si jamais j'ai peur. » ronronna Luna, ce qui fit sourire Raven

Lexa et Clarke échangèrent un sourire entre la gêne et l'amusement avant de la jolie brune ne se penche sur Clarke « Si tu as peur, tu pourras faire de même. »

Clarke frissonna avant, à son tour, de lui glisser au creux de l'oreille « C'est toi qui aura peur. »

« On verra ça. »

L'échange ne passa inaperçu pour personne et si Luna et Raven se retinrent d'une quelconque remarque, Gustus fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer nonchalamment.

C'est donc ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense stand du train fantôme, ce dernier représentant un immense gorille, toute gueule ouverte, tenant dans une main une femme en tenue légère et dans une autre, une vieille Cadillac rouge. L'immense gorille surplombait un cimetière d'où s'échappaient zombies, momies et autres loup garous…

« C'est assez… old school non ? »

« C'est encore mieux ! » s'enjoua Clarke « Allez viens ! »

Evidemment, avec le peu de monde, elles purent monter de suite dans un chariot, qui représentait un cercueil : Luna et Raven devant, Lexa et Clarke derrière elles et Gustus derrière.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors et les chariots s'engouffrèrent dans un tunnel sombre où seuls les bruits de grognements résonnèrent. Devant elles, Lexa et Clarke pouvaient distinguer les silhouettes de Raven et Luna, blotties l'une contre l'autre.

Elles échangèrent un regard avant qu'un homme brandissant une tronçonneuse ne déboule par la droite, faisant sursauter Lexa qui attrapa soudain la main de Clarke. Cette dernière sourit, satisfaite de la réaction de son amie.

« Ne rigole pas, j'ai simplement été surprise. »

« Ouais, ouais. » Et pour autant, Lexa garda sa main dans celle de Clarke tout le long du trajet. Après la tronçonneuse, ce fut au tour d'un loup garou décharné qui émergea de derrière un arbre, puis une momie décrépie et finalement un zombie qui fit sourire bien plus Lexa qu'elle ne lui fit peur.

« Quoi c'est bientôt fini ? Je suis déçue, j'ai failli m'endormir. » railla la jolie brunette

Et alors que Clarke allait répondre et que la lumière de l'extérieur pointait au bout du couloir, une tête énorme de gorille apparut et ouvrit sa gueule dans laquelle le chariot s'engouffra dans une descente aussi imprévue que fugace, qui décrocha un petit cri de la part des deux jeunes filles.

Puis, en quelques secondes, le chariot se retrouva à l'extérieur et une bouffée d'air frais envahit les poumons de Lexa.

« Woah… C'était sympa hein ! » lança Clarke en serrant un peu plus sa main dans celle de Lexa

« Ouais… »

« Et j'ai gagné mon pari ! »

« Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! »

« Ah si, je t'ai entendu, tu as crié ! »

« Et toi aussi j'te signale. »

« Oui mais moi on s'en fout, je faisais pas partie du pari. J'ai gagné. J'ai donc, moi aussi, le droit de te demander ce que je veux sans que tu puisses dire non. » lança, toute fière, Clarke

« La ferme Griffin. » railla Lexa, avec un large sourire

« Tu acceptes mal al défaite à ce que je vois miss Woods. »

Elles sortirent du wagon et ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis que leurs mains se délièrent. Plus loin, Luna et Raven les attendaient tout sourire.

« Alors les filles ? »

« Lexa a eu peur ! » se moqua Clarke

« N'importe quoi… » bougonna Lexa

Puis quand Gustus sortit à son tour, les filles décidèrent de faire quelque chose de plus calme : la grande roue.

Et tandis que Luna et Raven montèrent dans une nacelle, Clarke et Lexa montèrent quelques secondes plus tard dans une autre, Clarke constatant que Gustus resta au sol.

« Il a le vertige. » répondit Lexa à sa question silencieuse

« Ah ok… Et toi ? »

« Moi ça va. » sourit Lexa en montant dans la nacelle « Allez monte ! »

Clarke lui prit la main et s'assit à ses cotés, cuisses contre cuisses. Puis la roue commença à tourner et les filles s'élevèrent. Soudain le paysage qui s'offrit à elles fut splendide : au loin les lumières de Washington, autour de la fête foraine, des champs et quelques grappes de lumières signalant la présence de quelques maisons ça et là.

« T'as pas froid ? » demanda Clarke

« Non, je suis bien. C'était… _C'est_ une belle soirée, je suis contente. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? »

« J'en sais rien… Tu dois avoir l'habitude des soirées plus classes… »

« Oui, mais c'est clairement pas ce que je préfère. » sourit Lexa « Je te remercie, vraiment. »

« De rien. »

Lexa garda sa main dans la sienne et se colla un peu plus à elle « Je suis bien. »

Clarke sourit et huma discrètement ses cheveux, mais pas assez discrètement pour que Lexa ne le remarque pas. La jolie brune sourit alors et releva la tête, son visage si près de celui de Clarke qu'elle pouvait se rendre compte de chaque grain de beauté sur le nez en trompette de son amie.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Lexa écarquilla les yeux et s'éloigna un peu « Pardon ? »

Leur nacelle arriva tout en haut de la roue, une légère brise s'engouffra sous leurs cheveux.

« Em…Embrasse-moi... Sur... Sur la joue bien sur. »

Le cœur de Lexa bondit dans sa poitrine « Est-ce la demande que je ne peux refuser ? » sourit Lexa

« Je… J'en sais rien… »

Lexa lui sourit de plus belle et s'approcha d'elle, si près de sa bouche qu'elle pouvait déjà sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais contre toute attente, celles de Lexa dévièrent et se déposèrent juste à la commissure des lèvres de Clarke.

« Comme ça ? »

Clarke, surprise, recula un peu « Comme ça. » avant de regarder l'horizon « Le jour va se pointer… »

Lexa posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Clarke « Je vais devoir bientôt rentrer. »

« Je sais. C'était une soirée cool hein… »

« Oui… Ma reine. » gloussa Lexa

« Hey, ma mère va pas en revenir ! »

« Regarde… »

Tandis que la nacelle redescendait, Lexa se pencha et pointa du doigt la nacelle sous elles : Luna et Raven étaient en pleine séance de bécotage.

« Carrément… » sourit Clarke

« Carrément. Y'a des chances qu'elles, elles prolongent leur soirée hein… »

Elles échangèrent un sourire alors et après quelques secondes de silence, Lexa soupira « Merci pour le bal. Je pourrais au moins dire que j'ai participé à cette grande messe des lycéens. »

« Oui, une grande messe… » railla Clarke

« Je crois que personne n'aurait pu le faire mieux que toi. Tu es une amie fidèle Clarke Griffin de Washington. »

« Et j'en suis heureuse. » confirma Clarke, heureuse d'avoir satisfaite Lexa

Et quand la nacelle finit sa course, les filles sortirent et virent Luna et Raven s'embrasser avec ardeur. Ce n'est qu'en se raclant la gorge pour leur signifier leur présence, que le couple se sépara. »

« Oups. Alors, y'a eu de la déclaration dans l'air ? » lança Raven

« Oui bien sur, je l'ai même demandé en mariage. » ironisa Lexa

Mais, sans le savoir, cette simple phrase donna des frissons à Clarke.

« Bon, il se fait tard, on se fait un dernier manège ? Les montagnes russes ? »

« Ok. Clarke ? »

« Pas de soucis ! »

Et les 4 filles, ainsi que Gustus se dirigèrent vers l'unique montagne russe, de taille honorable.

« Hey, ça vous fait pas penser à _Destination Finale_ ? »

« Ray, t'es flippante ! »

Et devant la hargne de Clarke, Lexa leva un sourcil, surprise. Raven répondit aux interrogations silencieuses de la jolie brune « Elle déteste ce film… Ce film et toutes ses suites. »

« Je le trouve juste mauvais. »

« Non, tu as la flippe que ça puisse arriver. » rigola Raven

« La ferme Ray… »

Lexa sourit alors et se colla à Clarke « Je te protègerai. Après tout, ne suis-je pas celle qui sauve les fesses de tout le monde dans _Grounders_ ? »

Clarke pouffa de rire « C'est une fiction, mais bon, on fera avec. »

« Allez les filles ! » s'excita Raven déjà prête à monter dans un wagon.

Une fois installées, Gustus derrière elles, Clarke prit la main de Lexa « T'as la trouille ? »

« Moins que toi visiblement. » railla la jolie brune

« Ah ah, très drôle ! »

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le wagon démarra. Si Clarke avait été honnête, elle aurait avoué qu'à ce moment précis, son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle sentit la main de Lexa agripper la sienne et après un bref échange de regard, le wagon fit une chute libre qui fit naitre des cris de peur…

Et au bout de d'interminables minutes, les filles sortirent, les jambes en coton, Raven ne cessant de refaire le parcours tandis que Clarke et Lexa marchèrent en silence, côte à côte.

« Ca va ? Tu dis plus rien ? »

« C'est bientôt la fin et je n'ai simplement pas envie que ça se termine. » sourit Lexa

« Moi non plus. Je crois que c'était le bal de promo le plus cool de ma vie. »

Lexa sourit « Oui, je suis heureuse d'y avoir assisté. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Merci encore Clarke. En plus, j'ai gagné une magnifique peluche raton laveur ! »

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! » s'esclaffa Clarke « Une énorme peluche que tu vas avoir du mal à caser dans la soute ! »

C'était la première fois que Clarke envisageait déjà le départ de Lexa. Car, oui, dans moins de 24heurs, Lexa s'envolerait de nouveau pour Los Angeles pour un tournage de longues semaines. Lexa perdit son sourire alors, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de ce fait.

« L'été va être long. » avoua Lexa

« Ouais… Je vais être occupée, et toi aussi… »

« On gardera évidemment le contact. Et je n'oublies pas que tu as gagné le droit de venir sur le tournage. Si tu veux faire un break entre ton camp et ton stage, tu es la bienvenue à Los Angeles. »

« Je devrais avoir quelques jours oui. Je vais demander à ma mère si c'est faisable. »

« J'espère. »

« Moi aussi. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant de rejoindre la limousine. Une fois dedans, elles refirent la soirée, en long en large et en travers des essais pour les robes en passant par leur arrivée remarquée au bal, au sacre inattendu de Clarke puis à leur escapade à la fête foraine. Le triomphe de Lexa aux fléchettes et ce tendre moment dans la roue… Oui, cette soirée resterait gravée dans leur mémoire, chacune pour des raisons différentes.

Gustus raccompagna Raven et Luna en premier et tandis que la limousine se gara devant chez les Griffin, Gustus baissa la vitre de séparation « Les filles, je vais prendre l'air cinq minutes et appeler Anya. »

Clarke et Lexa opinèrent, sachant qu'il faisait cela pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Bon, c'était une super soirée, merci encore Clarke. »

« Oui, c'était génial. »

« J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas ta venue à ce bal, toi qui n'étais pas chaude au départ. »

« Bien au contraire : j'ai gagné une couronne et une amie ! »

Lexa afficha alors un sourire éclatant « Et moi je suis amie avec une reine, c'est la classe non ?! » Elles éclatèrent de rire avant que Lexa ne reprenne son sérieux « N'oublies pas ta robe, et ta peluche. »

« Bien chef ! »

Elles sortirent en même temps et Lexa raccompagna Clarke jusqu'à son perron.

« Bien, c'est la fin. » conclut tristement Clarke « Ca restera une des plus belles soirées de toute ma vie. »

« Pour moi aussi. »

Clarke s'avança et l'étreignit fortement… Etreinte rendue par Lexa avant que cette dernière ne s'écarte, mais pour un court instant, afin de pouvoir lui déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue.

« Merci Clarke, tu ne sais pas à quel point cela a compté pour moi ce soir. »

Clarke, les joues rosies, lui sourit alors « Pour moi aussi Lexa, pour moi aussi. »

« Je suis heureuse que cette convention t'ais mise sur ma route. »

« Je ne remercierais jamais assez ma mère pour m'avoir offert un pass. »

« On reste en contact : téléphone, skype, facetime, peu importe. Pas de silence radio hein ! »

Clarke lui sourit « Promis. »

« Donnons-nous un rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Disons… Le mercredi soir ? »

« Le mercredi soir ? »

« Vers 21h. On se skype ou on s'appelle. »

« J'ai l'impression de dire au revoir à une amie de vacances… »

« Mais on se reverra, l'été passera vite, je le sais ! »

Clarke s'approcha soudain et lui caressa le visage « Je veux graver dans ma mémoire ce visage. »

Lexa lui caressa le front avant de prendre une mèche de cheveux entre son index et son pouce « Il est hors de question qu'on oublie quoique se soit. »

Elles échangèrent un chaleureux sourire avant que Gustus ne revienne à la limousine, signe pour Lexa qu'il était l'heure.

« A bientôt. »

« A très bientôt ! »

Leurs mains se séparèrent, leurs doigts s'éloignèrent et finalement Lexa se tourna une dernière fois vers elle avant d'entrer dans la limousine. Lorsque le moteur démarra et que le véhicule disparut derrière la haie, Clarke resta là, dehors, serrant sa robe et sa peluche contre elle, comme une bouée de sauvetage, comme si elle essayait de garder bien réel ce qu'elle imaginait être encore un rêve.

Ce n'est que lorsque sa mère se permit d'ouvrir la pote d'entrée, que Clarke retomba sur terre.

« Clarke ? Chérie, ça va ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa mère, l'air passablement fatiguée mais heureux. Machinalement, elle brandit sa tiare « J'ai été sacrée reine. »

Abby haussa un sourcil « Eh bien… Je crois que tu as beaucoup à me raconter. »

 **TBC**


	9. Voilà l'été !

**Hey hey j'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Intense convention la semaine dernière, je suis sur les rotules mais les vacances se profilent bientôt !  
**

* * *

 **Je suis super fière car mon premier roman "** _Journal d'une confidente **"**_ **va être publié sous format papier !**

 **Pour ceux et celles qui ne savent pas, ce roman est issu d'une fic SQ " Confidente's diary" qui a d'abord été publiée ici, puis retravaillée pour devenir un roman à part entière, puis mise en vente en Ebook sur le site ' _Reines de Coeur_ ' (ainsi que sur d'autres sites comme Fnac...)**

 **Il sera dispo en dédicace au Salon du Livre Lesbien à la mairie du 3ième arr de Paris le 1er Juillet ! **

**L'année dernière j'ai pu rencontrer quelques lectrices et j'ai été ravie de parler un peu avec elles. N'hésitez pas, si vous êtes dans le coin, pour venir y faire un tour, me parler et, pourquoi pas, acheter mon roman et vous le faire dédicacer :p !**

 **Il sera a 19,90€ en vente en avant première sur le salon, puis en vente sur le site une semaine plus tard ^^**

* * *

 **En attendant voici la suite avec un twist inattendu, en espérant ne pas vous perdre en route. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est "Ayez confiance en moi" ;)**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Voilà l'été !**

« La reine du bal… Mon dieu. »

« Je pourrais être vexée. » lança Clarke en déposant sa robe sur son lit tandis que sa mère la regarda, amusée

« Alors, cette soirée ? Mise à part ton couronnement je veux dire. »

« C'était génial. Tout était parfait. »

« Raconte moi… Enfin, si c'est racontable. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, signe explicite pour un début de dialogue entre la mère et la fille. Abby l'imita alors et s'assit au bord du lit, prenant la tiare entre ses mains.

« La limousine était extra. Y'avait une télé… et même un mini bar ! » Et devant le regard surpris de sa mère, Clarke clarifia « Il était vide hein. »

« Lexa avait vu les choses en grand. »

« Oui. On s'est rendu à la soirée, évidemment elle a fait sensation. Ensuite y'a eu le couronnement, à ma plus grande surprise. »

« Qui a été élu roi ? »

« Atom Pierce, un crétin de footballeur. »

« Etrange que ça ne soit pas une cheerleader… »

« Oh je crois que je dois ma couronne à Lexa et sa présence… Et la soudaine notoriété qui a été avec. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, tu la mérites. »

« Mouais… Peu importe, on a dansé et ensuite on est allées dans cette fête foraine. Elle était déserte, on avait l'impression de l'avoir que pour nous, c'était génial. »

« Vous y avez fais quoi ? »

« Oh bah concours de fléchettes, train fantôme, grande roue, montagne russe… C'était franchement cool. »

« Et… Comment c'était… avec les filles ? »

« Oh ça s'est super bien passé. Ray et Luna ont perdu et nous on offert un hot dog ! »

« Hm je vois… Et avec Lexa ? »

« Quoi Lexa ? »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Bah euh… Bien ? Enfin je veux dire, tout s'est bien passé. »

« Rien a signaler ? »

Clarke la fixa en haussant un sourcil « Vas-y, dis ce que tu penses, au lieu de tourner autour du pot. »

Abby, prise au dépourvu, se racla la gorge alors « Et bien… Lexa et toi… Avez-vous… »

« Non. »

« Oh… »

« Est-ce un soupir de soulagement ou de déception ? » sourit Clarke « Lexa et moi sommes amies. »

« Oui, cela va sans dire… »

« Pourquoi il est si compliqué de croire ça ? Je veux dire, c'est comme quand on a un meilleur ami garçon, ça inclut pas forcément du sexe dedans. »

« Sans parler de sexe en soi, même si c'est quand même à mettre en rapport avec les sentiments, tu aurais le droit tu sais. »

« Le droit de quoi ? »

« D'être attirée par Lexa. C'est une jolie jeune femme… »

« Maman… »

« Sois franche Clarke. »

Elles se toisèrent un moment, dans une bataille pour savoir qui lâcherait en premier et, généralement, cela se terminait toujours de la même façon : Clarke baissait les yeux, capitulant, et soupirait. Et cela ne manqua pas :

« Evidemment qu'elle est jolie, faudrait être débile et complètement aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. »

« Alors ? »

« Alors rien. Elle est gentille, drôle… Mais on est pas du même monde. En plus, elle vit à l'autre bout du pays. Imagine ce que pourrait être une relation comme la notre : elle travaillant la moitié de l'année sur son tournage, sans compter ses autres projets en dehors de ça, moi dans mon hôpital à 5000 kilomètres de là… Tu parles d'une relation saine. »

« Clarke… »

« Non, écoute. » elle soupira « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise hein ? »

« Clarke, calme-toi… »

« Qu'elle est plus que jolie ? Qu'elle est carrément mon type de fille, que je fantasme sur elle depuis des années ? Que je la dessine sous tous les angles ? Que j'aurais aimé l'embrassé ce soir en haut de cette foutue grande roue ? Que j'aurais voulu prolonger la nuit dans cette limousine, qu'elle nous conduise je-ne-sais-où pour ne s'arrêter qu'au petit jour ? Que j'ai l'impression d'être la plus débile à son contact ? Que j'aurais aimé, même dans le plus beau de mes rêves, être sa petite amie ? »

Abby fixa sa fille d'un air désolé « Oh Clarke… Ma chérie… »

La jolie blonde avait les larmes au bord des yeux, tremblante encore d'un tel aveu « Je suis tellement dans la merde maman… » avoua-t-elle dans un soubresaut

« Oh chérie, viens là… » Abby la prit dans ses bras, et Clarke se laissa aller à une douce et maternelle étreinte

« Comment on peut passer une si belle soirée et finir en larmes comme ça… Je suis pathétique. »

Abby sourit contre la chevelure de sa fille « Tu es amoureuse. »

Clarke se redressa et la fixa, les yeux rougie et les joues burinées de larmes « Amoureuse… » souffla-t-elle comme une révélation

« Il n'y a rien de mal là dedans… Tu t'es juste engagée dans une voie difficile. »

« Difficile ? C'est rien de le dire… Comment je vais faire ? »

« Chérie… »

« Heureusement je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup l'occasion de la voir durant les semaines à venir. » Abby sourit « D'ailleurs, elle m'a invité à venir sur le tournage entre le camp et mon stage. » sa mère fronça les sourcils « Quoi ? »

« Penses-tu qu'elle… Qu'elle puisse avoir des sentiments pour toi aussi ? »

Clarke hoqueta, amusée « Oh non, Lexa ne me voit que comme une simple amie. Je suis une fan avant tout pour elle. Non, y'a aucune ambiguïté de son coté. »

* * *

« Il n'y a aucune ambiguïté de son coté. » lança Lexa en s'affalant sur le canapé de sa chambre d'hôtel

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Absolument aucune. Clarke est une jolie fille, on peut décemment pas le nier, elle est drôle et douce et intelligente. »

« La fille idéale en somme. »

« Mais, ce n'est qu'une amie, et je veux que ça reste ainsi. »

« Tu es pathétique. »

« Et toi casse-pied à toujours vouloir me caser. »

Anya se laissa tomber près d'elle « Tu es accro. Et c'est aussi débile de le cacher que de le nier. »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel « Tu es chiante. »

« Et toi bornée… et aveugle. Lex', je t'ai jamais vu si souriante et le visage autant illuminé que depuis que Blondie est apparue un jour au détour d'une convention. »

« … »

« Tu sais que je sais, y'a pas de doute. » Lexa la fusilla du regard « T'aurais du coucher avec elle une bonne fois pour toute. Cette tension sexuelle que tu portes sur ton dos est super gênante. »

« Y'au aucune tension. C'est une amie. A-mie ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu peux pas concevoir que deux filles peuvent être amies sans aucun sous-entendu. »

« Pas quand elles sont toutes les deux lesbiennes. »

« Elle n'est pas lesbienne... Enfin seulement à 50% »

« C'est toujours 50% de plus que la moyenne de tes amies… »

« Drôle, très drôle. »

« Non, franchement, je rigolais pas : tu aurais du t'envoyer en l'air dans la limousine ! »

« Tu es aussi perverse qu'affligeante. »

« Sinon quel intérêt de prendre une limousine ? Si ce n'est pour impressionner la fille qui fait battre ton cœur, et pouvoir lui faire l'amour dedans après une superbe soirée. » railla Anya

« … »

« Allez, avoue au moins qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférente. » Lexa lui envoya un regard noir « Je te connais par cœur, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, personne ne le fait mieux que moi d'ailleurs. Alors par respect pour notre lien fraternel, dis-moi la vérité. »

Lexa baissa alors le regard, après quelques secondes de bataille silencieuse « Je n'ai simplement pas envie de refaire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. » Anya posa sa main sur la sienne, l'incitant à continuer « J'ai souffert tu sais. Je lui avais accordé ma confiance, je l'aimais vraiment tu sais… »

« Je sais Lex', je sais. »

« J'ai peur de refaire la même erreur… C'est une fan Anya, une fan avant tout. Elle adore mon perso, la série… »

« Mais tu disais qu'elle était différente. »

« Parce que je sais qu'elle ne voit en moi qu'une potentielle amie. Une amie connue certes, mais une amie. Elle… Elle, elle ne cherchait pas à se rapprocher de moi pour profiter de moi. Je le sens, elle n'est pas comme ça. Et je ne veux pas ruiner ce qu'on a en ce moment juste pour « tenter un truc ». Ca ne vaut pas la peine de la perdre. »

Anya la serra dans ses bras « Ne vaut-il mieux pas la garder près de moi en tant qu'amie plutôt que de tenter quelque chose et de la perdre ? »

« Oui, tu as certainement raison. » lança Anya en caressant le bras de sa sœur

« Elle m'a demandé de l'embrasser tu sais… »

« Quoi ? » cria Anya en s'éloignant de sa sœur « Comment ça ? »

« Sur la grande roue, elle m'a demandé de l'embrasser, ensuite elle a précisé sur la joue mais… Je ne l'ai pas senti à l'aise, tu vois, comme si elle se forçait… Tu crois qu'elle a senti quelque chose de ma part ? »

« Peut-être. Ou alors elle tentait pour voir si tu étais réceptive. Tu as fais quoi ? »

« Je l'ai embrassé à la commissure des lèvres. »

« Ah bah comme ça c'est réglé. »

« Je suis tellement nulle. »

« Tu es une handicapée. Comment on peut être aussi douée sur les sets de tournage et être aussi nulle face aux gens ?! »

« … »

« Ecoute, ça tombe bien que vous soyez séparées un moment, ça pourra vous permettre de mettre les choses au clair. »

« Ouais… Je l'ai invité sur le tournage cet été. »

« Ca vous laisse un mois entier pour y voir plus clair. Mais Lexa… Si tu sens que c'est la bonne… »

« Quoi ? »

« Merde Lexie ! fonce ! » gloussa Anya « C'que tu peux être empotée, c'est pas vrai ! »

« … »

« Hey, en attendant, concentre-toi sur ton taff. Ne la laisse pas te divertir plus que tu ne l'es déjà. »

« Promis maman. » ironisa Lexa

« Ouais, tu sais ce que maman aurait dit dans cette situation ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'il faut vraiment que tu t'envoies en l'air une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« Espèce de… »

Lexa attrapa un coussin et frappa sa sœur avec vigueur qui, loin de répliquer, partit dans un fou rire que Lexa rejoignit bien vite.

Oui, les choses iraient mieux avec un peu de distance… Et peut-être que, au fil des semaines, l'image omniprésente de Clarke allait peu à peu disparaitre de l'esprit de la jolie brune.

* * *

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent compliqués pour Clarke : non seulement elle avait du digérer la vérité face à ses sentiments pour Lexa qu'elle ne reverrait pas avant un long mois, mais en plus elle avait du dire au revoir à Raven qui avait déménagé pour New-York le week-end suivant.

Bien évidemment, elles se reverraient un week-end par-ci par-là avant que Clarke ne vienne à son tour emménagé dans la ville à la grosse pomme à la fin de l'été. En attendant, elle-même devait faire ses bagages pour son camp dans le Vermont.

Cela faisait à peine quelques jours mais Raven lui manquait déjà énormément. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Clarke prenait aussi des nouvelles de Lexa via les vidéos et autres photos postés par les fans, chanceux de pouvoir assister au tournage, de près ou de loin.

Parfois, elle se surprenait à trouver une ou deux photos sur sa timeline Twitter et d'y sourire bêtement. Puis la réalité la rattrapait et elle se retrouva à faire son sac et paqueter ses affaires de dessin : toile, calepins, pinceaux, fusain et autre matériel.

« Chérie, tu es prête ? »

« Yep. »

« Tu m'appelles dès que tu arrives ! »

« Evidemment maman, comme d'habitude. »

« Oui, la dernière fois tu m'as appelé le lendemain. »

« Abby, s'il te plait. » sermonna Marcus « Allez Clarke, tu as de la route encore. »

« Oui, merci. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front, imité par Abby qui ne put s'empêcher d'accompagner sa fille jusqu'à sa voiture « Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Sa mère lui tendit un petit paquet carré entouré d'un emballage blanc « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Juste un petit quelque chose pour ton diplôme. Ne l'ouvre que lorsque tu seras au camp, ok ? »

« Compris. Merci encore maman, je t'aime. »

Elles s'enlacèrent alors et Clarke monta dans sa voiture avant de disparaitre derrière l'allée, Abby laissant un frisson la parcourir : sa fille avait beau être grande, elle avait toujours ce pincement au cœur de la voir s'éloigner d'elle. Elle se faisait une raison : à partir de septembre, Clarke serait à New-York pour 3 ans avant de revenir à Washington pour son cursus de médecine. Elle était si fière de sa fille, et pourtant, elle n'imaginait pas encore leur séparation, même si elle n'était que théorique car Clarke, ou même Abby, pourrait aisément faire l'aller et retour en un week-end.

« Abby ? Tu rentres ? »

Elle se tourna vers son compagnon, esquissa un triste sourire, avant d'opiner et de rentrer.

* * *

Durant tout le trajet Clarke ne cessait de penser à tout ce mois qu'elle passerait à vivre de sa passion, son hobby. Dessiner était un exutoire pour elle, elle en avait besoin pour s'échapper, pour combler ce qu'elle ne vivait pas. Même si, elle devait bien admettre que ces derniers temps, sa vie avait été un rêve éveillé.

Elle sourit doucement en entendant une chanson à la radio, celle-là même sur laquelle elle avait dansé avec Lexa, deux semaines plus tôt.

Lexa…

Elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis le bal. Evidemment, elle savait qu'elle avait repris l'avion dès le lendemain pour reprendre le tournage, jour et nuit. Elle ne devait certainement pas avoir de temps pour elle-même… Alors ses amis…

Elle roula des heures, chantant à tue-tête, s'égosillant sur du Britney Spears, du Pink et autres joyeusetés musicales. Tant et si bien qu'elle ne vit pas la route défiler et qu'en quelques heures, elle arriva au camp, typiquement américain : immense lac bordé par des dizaine et des dizaine de cabanons en bois.

Tout était fait pour que chacun y trouve son compte : un coté sportif avec un terrain de tennis pouvant servir aussi de terrain de basket ainsi que de streetfoot.

Une piscine de taille modeste, un immense réfectoire, une salle pouvant servir de salle de concert, réception ou autre cours magistral, et des cabanons par chambrées de 2 ou 3 lits, comprenant aussi des cabanons individuels, plus chers cependant.

A son arrivée, elle fut accueillie par un homme, tout sourire, à bras ouverts « Clarke ! Je me demandais quand tu serais là ! »

« Jaha. Oui ma mère a encore eu du mal à me lâcher. »

« J'imagine. Tu es cabanon 3. »

« Ok, super. Comment va le camp ? »

« Il n'est pas complet cette année. »

« Oh… Désolée. »

« Oh ça dépend des années. Les temps sont durs en ce moment. » dit-il dans un sourire de façade « Mais tu retrouveras certaines têtes de l'année dernière ! »

« Chouette ! Je vais m'installer on se retrouve ce soir pour l'ouverture ? »

« Absolument. »

Clarke lui sourit avant de se rendre dans son cabanon où elle découvrit 3 lits, dont l'un, à part le sien, était encore vide. Elle sourit et posa son sac sur son matelas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, la faisant sursauter.

« Oups pardon ! »

« C'est… C'est rien. »

« Oh t'es ma nouvelle coloc' ! Cool, j'me demandais si j'allais être seule. »

Clarke sourit devant la fraicheur et la bonne humeur apparente de la jeune fille aux longues tresses afro « Je m'appelle Clarke. »

« Je suis Gaia. C'est ta première fois ici ? »

« Non, deuxième, et toi ? »

« Première. Ma mère est quelque peu stricte, elle me laisse très peu sortir, toujours sur mon dos, c'est chiant. »

« Comment as-tu atterri ici alors ? »

« Chantage bien sûr. » sourit-elle « Elle a pas eu le choix. Son emploi du temps ne lui permettait pas de me garder près d'elle. Alors je lui ais parlé de ce camp. »

« Ton domaine de prédilection c'est quoi ? »

« La musique. Et toi ? »

« L'art, le dessin. »

« Oh cool. Dis… Ton visage m'est familier, on se serait pas vu quelque part ? »

« Hm je crois pas. »

Gaia la fixa alors, essayant de se souvenir, mais quand rien ne vint, elle haussa les épaules

« Ta mère bosse dans quoi ? » lança Clarke pour combler le silence

« Elle est agent. Elle représente des acteurs, des chanteurs… »

« Oh je vois… »

« Ouais, elle veut déjà me représenter quand je serais célèbre. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu. »

« J'ai pas l'intention d'être connue… J'ai ce camp parce que c'est la seule condition pour laquelle elle m'a laissé y aller : me perfectionner au chant. Mais clairement, ça reste un hobby pour moi, juste un moment de passer le temps, j'ai pas l'intention de faire carrière. Mai au moins, je suis libre et loin d'elle pour un mois. »

Clarke sourit « Je comprends. J'aime dessiner, mais je n'en ferais pas mon métier : trop de contrainte, trop aléatoire. »

« Tu veux faire quoi ? »

« Médecin. Ironique car ma mère elle est elle-même médecin. »

« Hm je vois : vocation ou… »

« J'ai toujours baigné là-dedans. »

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'éclater ! Ce camp est un des seuls aux USA. »

Clarke sourit alors devant l'euphorie de la jeune fille, elle se revoyait l'année dernière en découvrant ce même camp. Elle défit son sac tandis que Gaia ne cessait de vanter les attraits du camp. La jolie blonde n'écoutait que d'une oreille lorsqu'un sujet titilla son attention.

« Dommage que les cabanons ne soient pas mixtes. J'aurais adoré partagé ma chambrée avec un de ces beaux sportifs ! Tu les as vu ? »

Clarke gloussa « Oh oui ça… Comment ne pas les voir. »

« Ah, tu as déjà un mec. »

« Pardon ? »

« Généralement une fille qui ne fixe pas sur tes tas de beaux mecs jeunes et musclés est soit déjà prise, soit lesbienne. »

Clarke haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner entièrement vers elle « Désolée, je suis libre. »

« Ah… Oh… Ca veut dire… Oh ok. »

« Un problème avec ça ? »

« Absolument pas. » sourit Gaia « Une de mes potes l'est, sa sœur aussi d'ailleurs. Moi ça me va, ça me fait moins de concurrence à vrai dire. Parce que, sérieusement, tu aurais été une concurrente de taille. »

Clarke pouffa de rire « Si tu le dis. De toute manière, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoique se soit d'autre ici que du dessin. »

« Oh, toi, tu essaies de te remettre d'une histoire difficile hein ? »

Clarke perdit son sourire et l'image de Lexa lui traversa l'esprit alors « Pas vraiment… C'est… »

« Compliqué ? Ouais, comme toute les histoires. »

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu avant que Clarke ne finisse de débarrasser son sac.

* * *

« Ah nan mais sérieusement… C'est le paradis ici : y'a pas de couvre feu, pas de planning, c'est nous qui gérons notre emploi du temps, qui mangeons quand nous le souhaitons… Je veux rester vivre ici, n'en déplaise à ma mère. »

Clarke, qui venait de s'asseoir sur un des bancs jonchant la grande salle, attendait patiemment le sempiternel discours de bienvenue de Jaha. Bien évidemment, Gaia l'avait suivi et n'avait jamais cessé ses éloges sur le camp. Et ce qui était mignon au départ, commença à légèrement agacer Clarke qui n'aspirait à aller se coucher après la cérémonie.

Puis elle vit, du coin du regard, quelqu'un s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle se tourna alors et tomba sur…

« Mon… Monty ? »

« Hey Clarke ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Bah je me suis inscrite pour le dessin ? Et toi ? »

« Oh je suis là en touriste… Enfin notamment pour le pôle informatique qu'ils proposent mais c'est surtout pour suivre ma copine. »

« Qu… Quoi Harper est là aussi ? »

« Ouais, elle devrait pas tarder. C'est cool que tu sois là ! »

Clarke sourit de plus belle alors : décidément, cet été offrirait son lot de surprises…

* * *

« _Alors ce premier jour ?_ »

« Intéressant. Je suis dans la chambre avec une fille un peu… »

« _Un peu quoi ?_ »

« Heureuse d'être là. » s'amusa Clarke

« _Ah ok._ »

« Et toi, ton emménagement ? »

« _Luna m'aide beaucoup. La chambre est classe. C'est bien qu'on puisse déjà emménager. Tout sera prêt pour ta venue !_ »

« J'aurais aimé t'aider… »

« _Laisse tomber, c'est rien. J'avais du temps à perdre avant de commencer mon job. Et toi alors comment tu le sens cet été ?_ »

« Reposant et… revigorant. » sourit Clarke

« _Des nouvelles de Lexa ?_ »

Une nouvelle fois, son sourire s'évanouie lorsqu'elle pensait à la jeune fille « Hm nope. Elle est surement occupée. Moi-même je le suis. »

« _Ouais, ménage-toi quand même. Ca reste des vacances_. »

« J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère. » railla Clarke

« _Oh mais parce que je le suis_. »

« Bah voyons… » Puis Gaia entra dans la chambre, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible en voyant Clarke au téléphone « Ray, je dois raccrocher. On se reparle plus tard. »

« _Ok, a plus Griff !_ »

« A bientôt Raven. »

Puis elle raccrocha, toujours avec une pointe de nostalgie lorsqu'elle clôturait une conversation avec son amie.

« C'était ta copine ? Je veux dire, ta petite copine ? »

« Ray ? Oh non, elle est comme ma sœur. »

« Hm ok… Je prends la salle de bain. »

« Pas de soucis. »

Et au bout de quelques minutes, le téléphone de la jeune fille vibra. Elle le prit et quand elle vit le nom sur l'écran, elle hésita un court instant : c'était un message de Lexa

 _*Hey, comment va ? Bien arrivée ?*_

Clarke sourit finalement et répondit simplement

* _Oui, fatiguée mais contente d'être là )*_

 _*Tant mieux.*_

Après quelques secondes de silence, Clarke répondit :

* _Alors, ton tournage ?*_

 _*Aussi monotone que long :/*_ répondit Lexa presque instantanément

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de répondre :

 _*Bientôt la fin ?*_

 _*Pas avant 4 mois T_T J'ai hâte que tu viennes sur le tournage !*_

Clarke sourit et tapa sans même réfléchir :

* _Moi aussi Lexa*_

 _*Je dois te laisser, Anya râle parce que je devrais être couchée !*_

 _*Moi aussi d'ailleurs. A bientôt*_

 _*A très bientôt xox*_

A peine ne dernier message fut envoyé que Gaia sortit, le corps enroulé dans une large serviette « J'ai oublié mon pyjama sur mon lit. » lança-t-elle avant de traverser la pièce « Au fait, c'est ok si… Si je passe comme ça ? »

« Gaia, c'est pas parce que j'aime les filles que je vais obligatoirement sauter dessus dès que j'en vois une. De plus, t'es pas mon style. »

Gaia pouffa alors avant de se tourner franchement vers elle, l'air choqué « Alors là, le suis outrée ! » ce qui fit rire Clarke « Sérieusement, les mecs tueraient pour ce postérieur ! » dit-elle en pointant ses fesses

« Mais je ne suis pas un mec. »

« Tu dois quand même faire le bonheur des filles… Enfin je veux dire… T'as de sérieux attributs. » finit-elle par avouer en dessinant de petits cercles pour montrer l'absence de seins chez elle.

Clarke pouffa de rire de plus belle « Ouais… Il est tard. »

« A demain Clarke. »

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Clarke retrouvait la joie de pouvoir dessiner sans prise de tête, sans avoir les cours à penser ou tout autre engagement, même si sa mère commençait déjà à lui parler de son futur stage dans son service.

Ses journées étaient assez similaires les unes aux autres : dès le lever du soleil, elle s'éclipsait pour se rendre sur un coin du lac, totalement perdu mais bordé par le calme et un paysage inspirant.

Elle sortait alors son calepin, son fusain et commençait à dessiner… Parfois le paysage, parfois des visages… Clarke se surprenait à commencer à dessiner les traits fins et précis de la mâchoire de Lexa, avant de se raviser, d'effacer ou carrément d'arracher la page.

Et c'était un moment comme celui-ci qu'elle vivait juste ce matin là.

« Et merde ! » grogna-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle venait à nouveau de commencer les contours du regard et du visage de la jeune actrice.

De rage et frustration, elle arracha la page avant de la mettre en boule et de la balancer derrière elle.

« Eh bah… Tu es bien remontée ce matin. »

Clarke sursauta et fit volteface pour découvrir Gaia, tout sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« La version officielle ? Je me baladais en cette belle matinée. »

« Et la version officieuse ? »

« Je t'ai suivi. » avoua-t-elle honteusement

« Tu m'as suivi ?! »

« J'étais curieuse de savoir ou tu allais tous les matins depuis 2 semaines… Et… Voilà, je sais maintenant. Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas. » sourit-elle « Je peux ? »

« Bien sur. »

Gaia s'approcha alors, ramassant au passage la boule de papier, et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés sur une souche. Elle déplia la feuille et fronça les sourcils « Pourquoi l'avoir jeté, c'est pas si mal. C'est même très bon… Enfin moi je suis pas super calée en dessin… »

« C'est pas ça, c'est juste que… »

« … Eh mais attends… Je connais ce visage ! »

Clarke se figea « Oh euh, tu crois ? »

Puis Gaia écarquilla les yeux et fixa Clarke « Mais… C'est toi ! »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est toi… La copine de Lexa ! »

« Euh… L'amie tu veux dire. »

« Oui, oui amie, copine, comme tu veux ! Mais voilà, je savais bien que je te connaissais ! »

« Oui, j'ai… Internet. »

« Oui ça et… Lexa m'a montré quelques photos de vous. »

Clarke la regarda, interloquée « Elle _t'a_ … montré ? »

Gaia se redressa alors « Je suis la fille d'Indra. »

« Indra… Pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose… »

« Indra… L'agent de Lexa. »

Clarke frissonna alors et se raidit « Mais oui ! Mais… Tu es sa fille ?! »

« Et oui. » pouffa Gaia « Quel hasard. »

« Complètement… Alors, comme ça tu connais Lexa… »

« Oui, depuis un moment déjà. » elle pouffa de rire

« Quoi ? »

« Je repense à notre premier jour où on s'est présentées : quand tu m'as dis que tu étais lesbienne… Je t'ai répondu que j'avais une amie, et sa sœur, qui l'était aussi… Je parlais de Lexa et Anya. »

« Oh… »

« Alors comme ça, tu penses à elle huh… »

« Oui… Non… Je… C'est compliqué… »

« Ah ah j'imagine oui. J'ai vu les photos et vidéos de vous… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez… »

« … Amies, nous sommes juste amies. »

« Si tu le dis. Ca doit être sympa non ? Je veux dire, d'avoir une actrice comme pote ? »

« Tu pourrais en dire autant. » railla Clarke

« Ouais… Je connais Lexa depuis un moment même si on a jamais réellement trainé ensemble toutes les deux. Enfin je veux dire, je la connais par ma mère… On a jamais partagé de café ensemble… » ironisa-t-elle

Clarke regarda l'horizon « Ouais… »

 _Ni partager un bal de promo, ni visiter une fête foraine_ … pensa Clarke en souriant

Elles restèrent ainsi une bonne heure, ne se délectant que de la faible brise au bord de l'eau et de la chaleur commençant à taper. Il était étonnant que Clarke se détende autant en compagnie d'une jeune fille qu'elle connaissait à peine. Même si elles partageaient le même cabanon, il s'était avéré que Gaia était particulièrement active sur le camp, partant tôt le matin et ne rentrant que tard le soir, ainsi elles avaient guère le temps de discuter.

Et pourtant, les voilà assises, l'une à coté de l'autre, enveloppées dans un silence apaisant. Quand soudain le téléphone de Clarke vibra, sortant les jeunes filles de leur transe.

Et quand Clarke vit soudain le nom apparaitre sur l'écran, elle se tendit « Excuse moi mais… »

« Pas de soucis, j'ai faim de toute manière, on se retrouve au réfectoire ? »

« Ok. »

Et lorsque Gaia fut à bonne distance, Clarke décrocha « Hey salut ! »

« _Hey Clarke ! Comment tu vas ?_ »

« Ca va très bien, et toi ? Toujours en tournage ? »

« _Toujours. La chaleur commence à nous tuer… Surtout avec nos costumes !_ »

« J'imagine. »

« _Et toi là-bas ? Comment ça se passe ?_ »

« C'est génial. Il fait bon et j'ai retrouvé quelques connaissances, ce qui fait passer le temps aussi. »

« _J'ai hâte que tu viennes ! Encore 15 jours !_ »

« Oui, j'ai hâte aussi… J'ai acheté mon billet d'avion. »

« _Alors quand débarques-tu ?_ »

« J'arrive le 26 juillet. Et je repars le 31. »

« _Ca ne laisse que 4 jours, c'est court, mais c'est mieux que rien. J'ai prévenu les producteurs et le cast et tout est ok._ » Clarke sourit et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Lexa continua « _Au fait, je t'appelais aussi et surtout pour savoir si tu avais déjà ton hôtel ?_ »

« Pas encore, je comptais voir ça cette semaine… »

« _Alors, arrête tout._ »

« Pourquoi ? »

« _Parce que j'ai trouvé le lieu parfait pour toi !_ »

« Ah oui ? Ou ? »

« _Ah ah c'est une surprise. Sache juste que tu n'as plus besoin de chercher_. »

« Okay… »

« _Ais confiance en moi. »_

Clarke sourit alors : elle connaissait à peine Lexa, et pourtant, contre toute attente, oui, elle avait confiance en elle.

« A dans 15 jours Lexa… » conclut-elle

« _A dans 15 jours Clarke._ »

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine : elle ne s'attendait à rien pour ces quelques jours à Los Angeles. Elle savait juste que c'était sa première fois dans cette ville et qu'elle aurait énormément de choses à voir et faire, et qu'elle ferait tout cela en ayant pour guide Lexa, qui ne rêverait pas de cela ? Des papillons volèrent dans son estomac : elle se sentait comme ces pré-ados devant leur premier crush.

Si elle avait su ce qui se passerait quelques heures plus tard, ces papillons se seraient envolés bien plus loin.

* * *

Le réfectoire était toujours un endroit plein de vie… Bien trop vivace selon Clarke : du bruit, des gens, du mouvement. Là encore Clarke avait l'impression de se retrouver au réfectoire de son lycée. Elle pouvait déceler certains groupes distincts comme la table des musiciens, toujours avec au moins un guitariste jouant quelques notes, les sportifs toujours avec un ballon en main, et le coin des artistes : ceux qui dessinent plutôt que de manger, ceux qui photographient tout et n'importe quoi… Et Clarke.

Elle s'était fait quelques connaissances durant ses cours comme Nathan et son copain Brian, l'un venu pour le sport, et l'autre pour la peinture. Ils formaient un couple assez atypique mais attachant et Clarke trainait souvent avec eux, ainsi qu'avec Monty, et bien sur Gaia.

« Hey, vous être prêts pour la soirée ?! » exulta Gaia en se posant à coté de Clarke, la bousculant au passage « Oups, pardon. »

« Y'a pas de mal. Ah la soirée… »

« Ca va être fun, je le sens. »

Il y avait deux traditions qui ne dérogeaient jamais à la règle du camp : a mi-parcours, il y avait toujours une soirée, une sorte d'exutoire pour ceux que la distance avec leur foyer rendait mélancolique, et un soirée en fin de camp, pour clôturer un mois intense.

Ce soir était la soirée consacrant la moitié du mois de Juillet, ce qui rendait les ados quelque peu fébriles et excités. Pour beaucoup, cette soirée était le moment d'approcher le sexe opposé, ou le même sexe, de concrétiser certaines relations ou d'en débuter de nouvelles.

Evidemment, Clarke n'avait aucune de ses optiques même si, depuis le début, elle n'avait pas laissé insensible quelques garçons et filles. Bien évidemment, elle non plus n'était pas insensible à certains mais préférait se concentrer sur son travail, comme toujours.

Quelques soirs, elle recevait des appels de sa mère ou encore de Raven qui ne cessait de lui conter les bienfaits de New-York et qui n'attendait qu'elle pour partager tout cela.

« Hey Griff', tu vas faire péter la robe de bal ? Toi qui as été sacrée reine. » pouffa Monty

« Wow, wow, stop. » lança Gaia « T'as été sacrée reine de ton bal de promo ? »

« Etonnant hein… »

« Pas vraiment, je t'imagine bien avec une tiare sur la tête, resplendissant sur la scène. » ironisa-t-elle

« La ferme… »

« Mais t'as pas répondu à la question : tu comptes mettre une robe ? »

« Non. Parce que je n'en ais pas apporté et parce que je croyais que cette soirée était bien plus cool que ces bals coincés. »

« Elle l'est ! Enfin j'espère. » souffla Gaia

Et tandis que le repas se termina, Monty prit à part Clarke « Hey, t'as vu ça ? »

« Ca quoi ? »

« Bah ta copine là, l'actrice… T'étais au courant ? »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Pour toute réponse, Monty lui montra sa tablette et Clarke fit défiler les images d'un site qui semblait être un site de potins. Et lorsqu'elle tomba sur une photo en particulier, elle se figea alors.

« Oh… »

« C'est bien elle non ? Lexa Woods, ta pote. »

Clarke hocha légèrement de la tête « Ouais… »

« Je savais pas qu'elle avait un mec. D'ailleurs, on savait pas vraiment de quel bord elle était… jusqu'à maintenant. »

En effet, la photo principale montrait Lexa en charmante compagnie, marchant main dans la main avec un homme dans la rue. Les photos suivantes étaient tout aussi explicites : une photo où on les voyait à la terrasse d'un café, Lexa riant à gorge déployée. Puis une autre où ils faisaient les boutiques, toujours main dans la main.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le cœur de Clarke se serra dans sa poitrine. Ces photos dataient de la veille… Si Lexa avait eu à lui dire quelque chose, ne l'aurait-elle pas fait au téléphone ce matin ? Clarke secoua la tête : non, elles étaient amies, mais pas si proches que cela. C'était évident.

Non ce qui dérangeait bien plus la jolie blonde c'était qu'elle pensait sincèrement que Lexa était intéressée par les filles… Ou alors elle le lui avait fait croire. Peut-être qu'elle était bisexuelle, comme elle… Peut-être… Peut-être que cela n'était pas son problème.

« Hey, ça va ? »

« Oui, oui. Je… J'ai un cours, on se voit ce soir ? »

« Pas de soucis. »

Mais Clarke, bien loin de considérer cela comme une chose dont elle ne devrait pas se préoccuper, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ces photos, d'y revoir Lexa, main dans la main avec cet inconnu, la voir rire aux éclats… Etait-elle jalouse ?

Sa première pensée était « évidemment non », mais ensuite elle repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère et le semi aveu qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Lexa ? plus que de l'amitié… Elle pensait qu'en s'éloignant, en diminuant les échanges avec Lexa, elle y verrait plus clair et prendrait plus de distance… Mais ces photos la ramenaient à la dure réalité : elle était jalouse.

Et à présent, elle qui se faisait une joie de la retrouver pour quelques jours à Los Angeles, voyait cela comme une malédiction : elle ne tenait pas à tenir la chandelle ou encore se retrouver dans un quiproquo. Devait-elle annuler ? Elle avait payé un billet d'avion non remboursable… Elle grimaça alors, avant de prendre son pinceau et de dessiner de grandes arabesques sur sa toile. L'après-midi passa ainsi, avant qu'elle ne rentre à son chalet pour y trouver Gaia en sous-vêtements, bataillant devant son miroir.

« Oups, pardon. »

« C'est rien. Entre et aide-moi : le haut, rouge ou bleu. »

« Rouge définitivement. »

« Et le bas : jupe ou jeans ? »

« Jeans. »

« Merci. Et toi, tu comptes t'habiller comment ? »

« Hm j'en sais rien… Des conseils ? »

« Tu as une poitrine qu'il faut définitivement mettre en valeur… »

« Stop ! » lança Clarke tandis que Gaia tenta, amicalement, de toucher les seins de la jolie blonde « Arrête ça. »

« Oh dis hey… Tu dirais pas non en temps normal hein… »

« C'est pas parce que je suis gay que je ne suis pas regardante sur la marchandise. »

« Hey ! »

Gaia agita ses longues tresses afin de fouetter Clarke avec, cette dernière les évitant de justesse dans un concert de rires qui lui fit soudainement oublier ses tracas avec Lexa.

* * *

Et la soirée l'y aida aussi. La salle de concert avant été aménagée : divers chanteurs et musiciens se produisaient sur scène, mettant en pratique ce qu'ils avaient appris et perfectionné au camp, ceux qui avaient travaillé dans le pôle cuisine mettaient en pratique leurs connaissances et savoir-faire au travers d'un large buffet.

Lorsque Gaia et Clarke entrèrent, leurs amis les acclamèrent alors et peu de temps après, Clarke fut sur la piste de danse, se déhanchant comme si sa vie en dépendait… Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer les images de Lexa dans sa tête qui ne cessait de défiler… Et la plupart incluait un homme à la carrure athlétique.

Et tandis qu'elle enchainait les danses, parfois avec un garçon, parfois seule, parfois avec plusieurs filles… Elle sentit soudain deux mains se poser sur ses hanches. Elle se tourna alors et eut la surprise de voir Gaia, tout sourire « Hey Griff'… »

« Hey… »

« Alors, cette soirée… »

« Plutôt pas mal. » sourit Clarke, qui le pensait vraiment « Et pour toi ? »

« Hm pas mal, pas mal… Quelques prétendants sympas. » Elles gloussèrent alors avant que Gaia ne perde le sourire « J'ai trop chaud, je vais faire un tour. »

« Je t'accompagne. »

Elles sortirent alors, la musique en fond tambourinant toujours dans leurs oreilles. Elles marchèrent un moment, la moiteur de l'été les enveloppant. Ici et là, elles tombèrent sur quelques couples se bécotant allègrement.

« J'en connais certains qui vont finir la soirée en beauté. » railla Gaia

« C'est sûr… »

« Et toi alors ? T'as trouvé personne avec qui passer la nuit ? »

Clarke hoqueta « Ah ah non, pas vraiment… Y'a bien ce Stan… Il est mignon. »

« Attends, Stan… Le nageur là ? Tu m'étonnes ! T'as vu ses bras ! Il va te coller au mur et ne plus te faire descendre. » lança Gaia

« Peut-être… Et toi ? »

« Hm nope… » Gaia détourna le regard alors

« Ah ? Vraiment ? Allez raconte, qui sait ? »

« C'est… Non, c'est rien. Y'a juste… Y'a une fille… »

« Une fille ? Mais je pensais que tu étais… hétéro ? »

« Disons que j'ai toujours eu plus d'histoire avec des garçons qu'avec des filles… Mais je ne suis pas contre l'idée. »

« Oh je vois… Alors… Cette fille ? Raconte-moi… Elle fait quoi ? Je l'ai déjà rencontré ? »

« Hm ouais… On peut dire ça… »

Et tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient de la soirée pour revenir à leur chalet, Clarke l'arrêta « Gaia ? »

La jeune fille la fixa, penchant doucement sa tête sur le coté. Puis soudain, elle poussa Clarke contre un tronc avant de coller maladroitement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans un réflexe, Clarke posa ses mains sur ses hanches et répondit au baiser avant de la faire reculer « Wow ok… tout doux… »

« Désolée… »

« Gaia, non écoute… Je… Je ne peux pas… »

« Je sais, je sais… Et, désolée de t'avoir prise en traitre. Tu me plais, tu me plais beaucoup, depuis le premier jour. »

« Gaia… »

« Je sais que c'est différent pour toi. Et j'attends rien de plus que ce que ce camp pourrait apporter. Après tout : je vais repartir pour Los Angeles et toi pour Washington. »

« … »

« Hey, c'est ok, tu sais, y'a aucun soucis… »

Gaia s'éloigna alors mais soudain fut retenue par une main, celle de Clarke la tenant fermement par le poignet.

« Gaia… Je… Ce camp… »

« Ouais, t'as raison, c'est nul… »

« Non, au contraire… Je crois… Je crois » Une vision de Lexa lui traversa l'esprit alors, elle soupira avant de s'approcher de Gaia et de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser aussi rapide que léger « Juste ce camp… »

« Juste ce camp… » confirma Gaia en un sourire avant de la guider jusqu'au chalet.

C'est dans un silence solennel que les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent seules dans leur chambre.

« Ton lit ou le mien ? » sourit Clarke

Gaia esquissa un rictus avant de la coller à elle « Et pourquoi choisir ? »

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu : juste du sexe, juste une relation temporaire, des amies avec bénéfices… Clarke avait besoin d'évacuer, avait besoin de penser à autre chose…

Alors elle se laissa entrainer par Gaia, se laissa tomber sur son lit, se laissa embrasser et caresser.

* * *

Au matin, Clarke se réveilla, pour la première fois, aussi sereine qu'endolorie. Elle se redressa seulement pour voir Gaia sur elle, paisible. Elle sourit et regarda l'heure : il était plus de 10h… Rien d'étonnant quand elle repensa à la nuit qu'elles venaient de passer. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était envoyée en l'air de la sorte, selon ses propres dires.

« Gaia ? Hey Gaia… »

« Hm… »

La jeune fille soupira avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de fixer Clarke « Hey salut toi… »

« Salut… » sourit Gaia « Bien dormie ? »

« Comme un bébé. »

Elles se redressèrent et soudain, leur nudité fut exposée : Gaia ne cessait de fixer les seins de Clarke, ce qui gêna la belle blonde.

« Hm, si tu pouvais arrêter ça… »

« Désolée. » gloussa Gaia « Disons que… Je n'ai pas eu ma dose ? »

Clarke dégagea une de ses tresses avant d'afficher un visage neutre « Juste pour ce camp, on est d'accord ? »

« Oui. » confirma Gaia « 15 jours… Y'a de quoi s'amuser encore… »

« S'amuser oui, rien de plus. »

Par cette promesse, elles concluent ne jamais faire entrer de sentiments dans cette relation simplement physique. Elles furent d'accord et mirent à profit les 15 jours qui leur restèrent… Sans prise de tête ou peur du lendemain, car elles savaient qu'à ce moment, elles ne rendraient de compte à personne… Du moins le pensaient-elles alors.

 **TBC**


	10. Une amie ?

**Hey hey ! What's up everybody ?**

 **Moi nickel ! Hier j'ai été au salon du livre lesbien pour le lancement de "Journal d'une confidente" en version papier, et je ne suis pas peu fière de dire qu'il s'est vendu au delà de mes espérances ! Alors merci à ceux et celles qui sont venus me voir et à qui j'ai dédicacé mon livre (ca fait trop bizarre de dire ca hein, je tiens à vous le dire XD) xox**

 **Bref, en attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre... Je sens que la fin du dernier vous a laissé quelque peu sur les dents XD**

 **Bien des questions trouveront des réponses dans ce chapitre, plus long que les autres (je suis d'humeur généreuse^^) !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Une amie ?**

Les 15 derniers jours passèrent à une vitesse folle. Gaia et elle avaient respecté leur pacte : dans l'intimité de leur chalet, elles vivaient ce qu'elles avaient à vivre, et en journée, elles se retrouvaient de temps en temps pour partager soit de tendres moments, soit n'être simplement que des amies qui s'amusaient avec d'autres. Cela, d'ailleurs, ne les empêcha pas non plus d'aller voir ailleurs si le cœur leur en disait. Ainsi, par deux fois Clarke avait vu Gaia découché, tandis qu'elle-même avait passé la nuit avec un certain Sam, qu'elle ne regretta pas le lendemain sans pour autant s'y attacher. Cela allégea grandement le séjour de Clarke qui, bien vite, oublia ses tracas concernant Lexa et regarda cette histoire d'un point de vue bien plus extérieur qu'auparavant.

Elle ne pensa qu'à elle, qu'à ce qu'elle souhaitait, y compris assouvir le plus bas des instincts de l'homme. Elle n'avait aucun enjeu, aucune contrainte et le reste du camp se passa idéalement.

Idéalement jusqu'au dernier jour où elle et Gaia paquetèrent leurs dernières affaires ensemble.

« Hey, tu le veux ? »

Clarke tendit à Gaia un de ses dessins, ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire tôt le matin au bord du lac. Celui-ci dépeignait le camp, avec en fond le lac et les montagnes.

« Il est magnifique, merci ! »

« Je l'ai signé et daté. Au moins ça te fera un souvenir. » sourit Clarke

« Oui, entre autre chose… Comme ça… »

Clarke se tourna entièrement vers elle et Gaia lui montra le suçon qu'elle avait juste à la naissance de la nuque.

« Désolée pour ça… » grimaça-t-elle

« Je t'imaginais pas si vorace… Mais… Ca m'a pas déplu, au contraire. » Elle s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par la taille « Si tu passes un jour vers Malibu… Appelle-moi. »

Clarke lui sourit « Pareil si un jour ton chemin vient à traverser Washington. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas. » dit-elle en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres « J'aurais bien aimé une troisième mi-temps… » lança suavement Gaia en glissant ses mains sous le débardeur de Clarke

« On en a déjà eu une hier soir… Une autre ce matin… » ironisa-t-elle « Tu es insatiable. »

« Pas ma faute si tu es une déesse au lit. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Je dois partir… »

« Dans combien de temps ? »

« 1 heure. »

Gaia sourit « C'est largement suffisant. » puis elle s'approcha et l'embrassa avant de commencer à déboutonner le jeans de la jolie blonde

« Non attends. » Gaia s'écarta, prête à rebrousser chemin « La porte… »

Elle sourit et alla fermer la porte à clé avant de sauter sur Clarke tel un félin sur sa proie.

* * *

Clarke appela sa mère juste avant de partir, tant et si bien qu'elle ne fut absolument pas surprise de trouver cette dernière sur le perron, attendant impatiemment.

« Clarke ! »

A peine fut-elle sortie de la voiture que sa mère lui sauta au cou « Hey, hey, je ne suis partie que 4 semaines… »

« C'était une éternité pour moi ! Alors, comment était ce camp ? »

« Intéressant. » sourit Clarke « Très intéressant. »

« Bien ! Je ne suis tellement pas prête à te laisser repartir demain… Cette idée de te laisser partir à l'autre bout du pays pour 4 jours… »

« Tout se passera bien maman, je n'ai plus 10 ans. »

« Je sais… J'aurais juste aimé que tu te reposes avant d'entamer ton stage. »

« J'ai besoin de souffler maman. Ce sont certainement mes dernières vraies vacances. Dès que j'entrerai à l'université, je travaillerai, y compris durant les vacances. »

« Je sais, je sais. Allez viens, je t'ai préparé un repas gargantuesque. »

« Maman, j'ai mangé tu sais »

 _Et pas seulement ce que tu penses_ … pensa Clarke en souriant

« Tu as l'air… ressourcé. »

« Je le suis. »

« Tant mieux. »

Oui Clarke l'était : elle y voyait bien plus clair qu'à son départ. Toutes ces sensations, ses sentiments, ses pensées complètement floues… A présent, c'était plus simple : si Lexa avait avancé, elle aussi. Et elle était prête, à présent, à retrouver une amie, une simple amie.

* * *

« Hey ! »

« Chérie, désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir te chercher, je prépare cette promo et… »

« Pas de soucis, j'ai l'habitude. » souffla Gaia en posant son sac sur son lit « Comment ont été les choses ici ? »

« Assez calmes… Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. La Comicon est toujours une part assez rude, tu le sais. »

« Yep, c'est la première année où je n'y suis pas allée d'ailleurs. »

« Parle-moi de ton fameux camp : valait-il tous les efforts que tu as déployé pour que je t'y mettes ? »

« Absolument ! Sache que je n'ai toujours pas l'intention d'en faire ma carrière mais… J'ai beaucoup appris et fait quelques rencontres vraiment enrichissantes… Dans tous les sens du terme. »

Elle finit cette dernière partie de phrase entre ses dents, souriant au souvenir de Clarke et de leurs multiples escapades charnelles.

« As-tu… Fais des rencontres… »

« Si tu essaies de me demander s'il y a eu du sexe dans l'air… » Elle se tourna vers sa mère et sourit « Oui, il y en a eu. »

Indra grimaça : même si elle n'avait plus aucun problème avec ce sujet concernant sa fille, savoir que cette dernière prenait assez légèrement la chose lui faisait toujours peur. Elle avait confiance en elle, elle savait qu'elle ne prendrait aucun risque inutile et stupide. Quand bien même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci… Problème de mère comme aimait à le dire Gaia.

« Je dois m'absenter ce soir, un gala avec quelques acteurs à ma charge. Je peux décemment te demander de rester sagement à la maison ? »

« Evidemment ! Je peux inviter quelques amis ou… »

« Deux maximum et jusqu'à 23h max. C'est compris ? »

« Bien m'dame ! »

Indra soupira : sa fille lui causerait bien des soucis, ça elle en était certain. Et tandis qu'elle quittait la chambre, Indra vit sa fille taper frénétiquement sur son téléphone, un sourire aux lèvres.

OoO

« Je croyais que tu avais arrêté ? » lança Anya en entrant dans la loge maquillage tandis que Lexa écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier

« J'essaie… »

« Tu fumes quand tu es nerveuse. Dis-moi que c'est parce que nous sommes à la fin de la semaine et que le tournage te rend folle ? »

« … »

« Ou alors, ça à avoir avec une certaine blonde qui doit débarquer demain pour 4 jours… »

« … »

« Mouais, je vois. »

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui es là d'abord ? » argua Lexa « Ou est Indra ? »

« Elle est allée chercher sa fille à l'aéroport. »

« Oh Gaia est revenue ? »

« Yep. Ce matin… Indra m'a donné le relai pour te babysitter. »

« Très drôle. »

« Allez, arrête cette merde, on t'attend sur le set. »

Lexa opina alors : elle devait définitivement se tenir au courant du retour de Gaia. Quand bien même elles n'avaient jamais été très proches, c'était, à ce jour, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie, en dehors d'Anya. Elle devait définitivement reprendre contact avec elle.

Elle attrapa son téléphone alors et fit défiler ses contacts.

Elle écrivit rapidement un message.

* * *

« LEXA ! »

Gaia ouvrit la porte avec ferveur et sauta presque au cou de la jolie brune

« Hey hey ! Quoi de neuf ? »

« Ahhh tellement de trucs à te dire ! Allez viens, entre. »

Lexa avait réussi a négocié quelques heures en soirée pour retrouver son amie chez elle, en sachant qu'Indra serait absence à cause du gala, Lexa n'avait pas pu refuser l'invitation de la jeune fille.

« Alors le tournage ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Mojito. »

« Hm toujours aussi exotique hein… »

Lexa se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la chaine musicale en fond sonore « Et toi alors, ou as-tu passé juillet ? Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vues… J'ai presque perdu le fil… »

« J'ai fini ma deuxième année avec succès. J'ai négocié avec ma mère un mois dans un camp qui se veut artistique. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas : un camp artistique ? Il devait certainement en exister plein aux Etats-Unis.

« Encore un verre ? »

« Hm nope. Pas envie d'avoir la gueule de bois demain… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Une amie vient me rendre visite. Elle n'est là que pour 4 jours… »

« Oh je vois… Une prétendante ? »

« Nooonn… » chantonna Lexa « Juste une amie. »

Gaia sourit alors « Toujours aussi sérieuse huh… Tu devrais faire un tour dans un de ces camps, ça te décoincerait un peu. »

« Ah je vois que tu ne t'es pas ennuyée toi… Je pensais que ces camps _artistiques_ étaient faits pour développer et mettre en avant les talents _artistiques_ des jeunes. » railla Lexa

« C'est le cas. Ca n'empêche qu'on y rencontre aussi des jeunes de notre âge qui sont souvent incompris ou dans leur monde et qui, du coup, se retrouvent de coté dans leur quotidien. Ils trouvent du réconfort dans les gens « comme eux ». Et pas seulement sexuel le réconfort. Ils partagent des passions communes, des loisirs. C'était franchement cool. »

« Alors… As-tu fais des… rencontres ? » Gaia n'eut pas besoin de répondre, son sourire parla pour elle « Ah ah je vois… Comment il s'appelle ? »

Gaia haussa un sourcil « D'abord ce n'était pas _il_ mais _elle_ … et tu… »

« … Elle ? Je pensais pas que tu jouais dans la même cour que moi. »

« Oh c'est parce que tu n'as jamais été mon type ma chère. »

« Bah voyons… T'as jamais tenté non plus ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire avant que Lexa ne lève son verre « Pour ça, il faudrait m'en rajouter un ou deux… Voire trois ou quatre. »

« Hey ! Dis que je suis un mauvais coup ! »

« J'en sais rien ma chère, j'en sais rien… »

« Elle semblait pas s'en plaindre en tout cas… » sourit Gaia

« Alors, parle-moi d'elle : tu vas la revoir ? »

« Hm nope, je crois qu'on est parties sur une de ces relations basées sur juste le plaisir mutuelle, le sexe et la non prise de tête. On a juste passé du bon temps et… c'était suffisant. »

« Pas de quiproquos genre tu as développé des sentiments et pas elle ou inversement ? »

« Non vraiment. Elle était adorable, gentille, drôle et douée… Elle dessine merveilleusement bien… Tiens regarde ! » Et tandis qu'elle lui donna le dessin que Clarke lui avait fait et que Lexa déroula « Et tu ne croiras pas quand je te dirais que c'est une de tes connaissances. »

Lexa regarda attentivement le dessin, fronçant les sourcils face à ces traits familiers, ce coup de pinceau connu…

 _Non_

« Lex, tu m'écoutes ? J'te disais que le monde était petit… Il se trouve que vous vous connaissez aussi, c'est… »

« … Clarke… » souffla Lexa en fixant la signature qui ne laissait plus aucun doute à ce sujet

Un énorme poids tomba dans son estomac et il lui semblait que son cœur venait de s'arrêter pour quelques instants.

« Lex, ça va ? »

Soudain, elle jeta un regard noir vers son amie « Tu as couché avec Clarke ?! »

« Et plus d'une fois ! » gloussa Gaia qui était à milles lieux de se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel elle venait de plonger Lexa « Elle est… très douée. »

« Stop. »

« Stop ? »

« Ne dis plus rien… Ne parle plus d'elle… Pas comme ça… »

« Quoi, c'est parce que c'est ton amie ? »

« Ou… Oui, c'est… gênant. »

« Moi ça te pose aucun problème que j'en parle… »

« C'est… différent. » Et devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille, elle compléta « Toi et moi on se connait depuis des années… Je ne connais Clarke que depuis quelques mois… C'est trop… intime. »

« Oh je vois… Le monde est petit hein… Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai eu des soupçons, je me souvenais de vos photos à Washington… Celles pour qui ma mère à failli faire un arrêt cardiaque d'ailleurs « gloussa Gaia « Ensuite ca c'est confirmé quand j'ai vu un de ses dessins… C'était toi. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils de plus belle « Tu lui as dis qui tu étais ? Que tu me connaissais ? »

« Yep. Le monde est vraiment petit hein… »

« Bien plus que ce que tu crois. »

« Hein ? »

« L'amie que j'attends demain pour quelques jours, c'est elle… »

« Oh ! Oh… C'est gênant… Pour moi je veux dire… Je peux faire silence radio pour quelques jours. »

Lexa aurait aimé la supplier, lui crier _« oui j'aimerais_ » mais en avait-elle le droit ? Clarke était son amie, mais c'était aussi une grande fille qui faisait ce que bon lui semblait.

« Comme tu veux… Vous faites ce que vous voulez. »

« Bah disons qu'on couchait ensemble en ayant pas dans l'idée de se revoir un jour… »

« Elle savait qui tu étais, elle savait qu'elle arriverait demain… Elle a peut-être envisagé la possibilité que vous vous recroisiez peut-être. »

« En tout cas, on s'est quittées en bon terme et sans heurt aucun. Si y'a pas d'ambiguïté entre elle et moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça poserait un problème hein ? »

 _J'en vois une multitude de problèmes moi_ … pensa Lexa, mais au lieu de cela …

« Non aucun. » se força-t-elle a à sourire

Bien vite, elles changèrent de sujet, mais Clarke ne quitta pas entièrement les pensées de Clarke. Et lorsque sa voiture la ramena chez elle, c'est les pensées embrouillées par des images peu chastes de Clarke et Gaia, qu'elle somnola.

C'est le chauffeur qui du la réveiller une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et Lexa se traina alors jusqu'à sa porte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la main sur la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Anya, les bras croisés.

« 'Lu… »

« Quoi, pas de gueule de bois ? Même pas de retard ? Comment je t'engueule moi ?! »

Lexa hoqueta « Je monte. »

« Hey Lex. » la jolie brune se tourna « Un problème ? »

« Non, non aucun… »

« Je te réveille demain ? L'avion de ta copine arrive à 10h. »

« Ouais… »

Anya laissa passer, sachant que sa sœur, dans cet état, était simplement une tombe et qu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer.

Et Anya avait raison : Lexa monta directement dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber, la face la première, sur son lit, la tête sur son oreiller.

Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être énervée, de se sentir trahie ou même de pleurer. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas crié haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre que Clarke n'était qu'une amie.

 _Juste une amie_

Alors pourquoi l'idée de Clarke et Gaia s'envoyant en l'air tout un mois dans un lieu paradisiaque, retiré de tout et de tout le monde, se réjouissant simplement de ce que la vie pouvait leur donner : juste une relation sans prise de tête, sans conséquences basée sur l'amusement, le sexe et la liberté…

Elle détestait Gaia… Elle la détestait pour avoir eu la chance de vivre une telle relation tandis qu'elle, à cause de sa notoriété, en serait privée pour toujours, du moins jusqu'à ce que sa carrière ne soit qu'un lointain souvenir.

Elle la détestait pour avoir touché Clarke, pour l'avoir caressée, pour l'avoir embrassée…

 _Juste une amie…_

Lexa grogna alors et enfouie sa tête sous son oreiller : dans quelques heures Clarke serait là, espérant passer quelques jours exceptionnelles à Los Angeles… A sa demande. Elle ne devait rien laisser paraitre. Clarke était une amie, rien de plus, et il était fort à parier que la jolie blonde ne voyait en elle qu'une amie aussi.

Elle ne pouvait la décevoir, pas après l'avoir tant bousculé pour que des liens amicaux s'instaurent entre elles. A présent, elle devait faire ce qu'une amie pouvait faire de mieux.

C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

Au matin, les pensées de Lexa furent plus claires : même si Clarke avait lancé quelques indices sur une possible attirance vers elle, Lexa avait été claire et elle ne pouvait blâmer Clarke d'avoir compris le message et de ne voir en elle qu'une amie.

Elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Clarke de se tourner vers d'autres… Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à retenter la chose qu'il fallait que Clarke l'attende. Non, elle valait plus que ça. Et si s'amuser durant ce camp était ce que voulait Clarke, alors elle n'avait aucune raison de s'oppose à cela.

Devait-elle en vouloir à Gaia alors ? Cette dernière n'avait aucune idée de ce que représentait Clarke pour elle, au-delà d'une forte amitié… Comment aurait-elle su, alors qu'elle-même ne s'autorisait pas à le montrer. Le monde était vraiment trop petit…

Mais elle se jura une chose : elle devrait faire en sorte que ces 4 prochains jours effacent ce mois dans ce camp, ce mois dans les bras de Gaia…

* * *

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi je joue les chauffeurs déjà ? je suis ton agent, pas ton putain de garde du corps ou de chauffeur ! » argua Anya tandis qu'elles roulaient en direction de l'aéroport.

« Tu sais pourquoi. En plus, ce n'est pas moi mais Indra qui te l'a demandé. Pourquoi tu ne t'en prends pas à elle ?! »

« Parce qu'elle est bien plus flippante que toi. Et toi pourquoi t'as pas demandé à Gustus ? » sourit satiriquement Anya

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel et détourna son regard vers le paysage défilant "La barbe te va mieux."

« Alors, anxieuse ? » changea de sujet Anya

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lexa sans quitter du regard l'extérieur

« J'en sais rien : tu semblais nerveuse hier à l'idée de sa venue… Hier soir tu semblais blasée, et là, tu sembles… perdue ? »

« … »

« Hey, il est encore temps qu'on rebrousse chemin et qu'on lui dise de faire demi-tour. » ironisa-t-elle

« Ah ah… Je suis contente qu'elle vienne. »

« Mais ? »

« Y'a pas de _mais_. » dit-elle en se tournant vers Anya

Et soudain leur regard se croisa et Lexa sut qu'elle était coincée. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à cacher quelque chose à sa sœur. Elle seule savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, quelque chose qu'elle tenait certainement de leur mère.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors « Ok… C'est… Gaia a passé juillet dans le même camp d'été que Clarke. »

« Oh ? Le monde est petit. »

« _Trop_ petit. »

« Huh ? »

« Elles… Y'a eu un truc entre elles… »

« Oh… Houlà… Tu veux dire, plus qu'un simple partage de chambrée ? »

« … »

« Ah je vois… Et ça t'emmerde ? »

« Elles font ce qu'elles veulent… »

« Ca t'emmerde donc. »

« C'est juste que… Se sont mes amies, je pensais pas qu'un jour elles se rencontreraient dans ces conditions. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te saoule le plus : qu'elles se connaissent déjà ? Qu'elles aient couché ensemble ? Ou qu'elles l'ont fait… Avant que toi tu ne le fasses avec elle ? »

Lexa la fusilla du regard, prête à arguer le contraire, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle soupira alors « Je lui ais fais comprendre que je voulais être simplement son amie… »

« Il semblerait qu'elle ait compris le message. » sourit Anya « Pour ton plus grand malheur. »

« … »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Rien ? Elle va passer 4 jours ici et tu vas encore prétendre que tu la veux juste pour amie ? Regarde dans quel état tu te mets… C'est débile. »

« C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas reproduire… »

« … Les erreurs du passé, oui j'avais compris. Moi je pense que c'est grâce à ces erreurs qu'on ne les fait plus justement. »

Lexa haussa un sourcil « T'es pas en train de me pousser dans ses bras là, si ? »

« Je dis : tu es jeune, tu es belle, riche et connue. Et pourtant, tu fais la gueule. Il ne te manque plus qu'une chose pour être comblée… Peut-être que ça passera par Blondie, peut-être que non. Peut-être que ça ne sera qu'une simple histoire, mais peut-être aussi qu'elle t'aidera à passer un cap pour avancer… »

« … »

« Tu devrais tenter quelque chose… »

« Je la connais à peine… »

« Justement, tu as 4 jours pour ça. »

Lexa se tourna entièrement vers elle, tandis qu'Anya se gara devant le terminal « Tu peux me dire ce que tu tires de tout ça toi ? Ca t'apporterait quoi à toi ? »

Anya posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, lâchant ainsi le volant « Ecoute… Je suis ton agent, mais je suis avant tout ta sœur. Ta grande sœur qui veille sur tout depuis des années, qui te protège, qui veut ton bonheur. »

« Et ? »

« Et je crois que cette fille, Blondie… » Elle soupira alors « Je t'ai rarement vu accrocher à quelqu'un aussi vite. C'est peut-être un coup de foudre, peut-être juste une forte attirance… Mais je crois que tu devrais tenter. »

« … »

« On ne vit qu'une fois Lexa. »

« Mais ma vie a pleins d'inconvénients : tu l'a dis je suis célèbre et cette notoriété, tout le monde n'en veut pas forcément. Clarke… Clarke est une fille simple qui aspire certainement a vivre une relation normale dans un cadre normal. »

« Alors quoi ? Parce que tu es une actrice, tu n'aurais pas le droit à ça ? »

« Je dis juste que c'est plus compliqué. »

« Mais pas impossible. Tu la connais à peine, qui te dit qu'elle ne se battrait pas pour vous, tout comme tu pourrais te battre. »

« … »

Lexa jeta un œil à sa montre « C'est l'heure. »

« Je ne te dis pas de lui sauter dessus tout de suite, mais tu pourrais mettre ces 4 jours à profit pour apprendre à me vous connaitre, à envisager quelque chose. »

« Et ensuite quoi ? Elle vit à 5000 kilomètres, elle va entrer à l'université et moi je suis à Los Angeles, coincée par les tournages… Je sais pas si une relation à longue distance tiendrait. »

« Il ne tient qu'à vous que ça tienne… » Lexa hoqueta alors « Quoi ? »

« C'est toi qui en viens à me donner de conseils de couple alors que toi t'es pas foutue de garder quelqu'un plus d'une semaine… »

« Ca c'est parce que, pour moi, j'ai pas envie de me fixer. Je suis une âme solitaire et vagabonde. » sourit-elle

« Tu es impossible… »

« Allez, va chercher ta copine… »

Lexa se figea alors et avant de sortir de la voiture, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers sa sœur « Dis, tu vas pas faire de boulette hein ? Tu vas pas faire d'allusions lourdingues hein ? »

Anya sourit « Oh tu te débrouilleras très bien toute seule. »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir et claquer, un peu trop fort peut-être, la porte. Elle entra dans l'immense hall et vérifia l'heure d'arrivée du vol sur lequel Clarke était sensée arriver. Quand elle eut confirmation de son arrivée, elle hâta le pas jusqu'au hall d'arrivée 6B. Une foule massive était là, signe que les passagers n'étaient pas encore descendus de l'avion. Elle resta en retrait, lunettes noires sur le nez, et cheveux calfeutrés sous une casquette. Et soudain les portes s'ouvrirent et les passagers commencèrent à défiler. Elle sourit en voyant une grand-mère accueillir ses petits-enfants, un couple se retrouvant après de longues semaines de séparation visiblement ou encore une mère retrouvant son militaire de fils.

Mais son sourire s'estompa alors lorsqu'elle ne vit aucune blondinette émerger du sas en verre. Elle fronça les sourcils, regardant sa montre encore et encore, le hall s'éclaircit de minute en minute et bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'un couple et une famille de 5 personnes. Son cœur se serra et elle vérifia son téléphone pour voir si Clarke avait laissé un quelconque message.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'appeler, la jolie blonde pointa le bout de son nez, tout sourire, trainant une valise rose bonbon.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Lexa afficha un large sourire et vint à sa rencontre. Elle la prit dans une embrassade que Clarke ne put refuser.

« Hey, je croyais que tu avais loupé ton vol. »

« Non, j'ai juste pris mon temps pour sortir et prendre ma valise. Je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves au milieu de la foule, pour peu qu'ils te reconnaissent et te coincent avec des photos et autographes. »

« Merci pour cette considération. » sourit Lexa « Bienvenue à Los Angeles. »

« Merci ! Il fait déjà super chaud. Je ne savais pas quoi mettre alors… »

« Tu auras l'occasion de te changer. »

« A condition que tu me dises où je dors. »

« Patience. » sourit Lexa « Allez vins, Anya nous attend. »

« Alors tu as prévu de me faire faire le grand tour ? »

« Exactement. Nous irons faire un tour des lieux touristiques aujourd'hui : évidemment le Hollywood Boulevard, Beverly Hills… Nous tournons demain, donc tu passeras la journée sur le set avec moi. Ensuite nous passerons la journée à la plage, notamment Malibu. Et ensuite, je tourne une nouvelle fois, donc tu me suivras, à moins que tu n'ais d'autres envies d'ici là. »

« Ca semble un programme parfait. Parfait et chargé. Dommage que je ne reste pas plus longtemps. »

« Ton stage commence quand ? »

« Le lendemain de mon retour. »

« Tu ne vas pas être trop fatiguée ? »

« Non, je dormirai dans l'avion. » lui assura, confiante, Clarke

« En attendant, je vais te montrer ou tu vas dormir. Suis-moi ! »

Elles marchèrent jusqu'à la berline que conduisait Anya. Cette dernière, à leur approche, sortit de la voiture et esquissa un large sourire, presque trop forcé au gout de Lexa « Hey Blondie ! »

« Bonjour Anya. »

« Mets ta valise dans le coffre, montez. »

Anya invita Lexa à suivre Clarke et se mettre derrière. Durant le trajet les jeunes filles parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Clarke mette sur le tapis un sujet dont Lexa se serait bien passé « Et puis il y a eu le camp, c'était cool ! »

« Ah oui… le camp… » Le cœur de Lexa se serra de plus belle, des images d'elle et Gaia lui traversant l'esprit.

« Oui c'était cool. Ah et, j'ai rencontré une de tes connaissances ! »

« Ah… Ah oui ? »

« Oui, Gaia, la fille d'Indra. »

« Oh… Quelle… coïncidence. » feignit Lexa

« Oui. » sourit Clarke, ce qui fendit le cœur de la jolie brune

Devant, Anya écoutait d'une oreille, tout en jetant de temps à autre quelques regards dans la glace du rétroviseur.

« Elle est sympa. » sourit Clarke tout en regardant à l'extérieur

Lexa fronça les sourcils : Clark agissait comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé entre elle et Gaia. Après tout, c'était sensé être un « amour de vacances », juste un plan cul sans conséquences. Et pour autant, cette idée dérangeait Lexa bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu : imaginer une autre femme la toucher, coucher avec elle… Cette idée était aussi répugnant qu'effrayante.

« Lexa, un problème ? »

« Hm ? Nope, désolée… »

« Tu sais, on peut zapper la visite cet après-midi. Après tout, c'est ton jour de congé et… »

« … Non, ça me fait plaisir, vraiment. »

« Vraiment ? » Et quand Clarke eut confirmation après un hochement de tête de la part de la jolie brune, elle se tourna de nouveau vers la vitre « J'adore les palmiers… Ca donne un coté exotique à la côte ouest, non ? »

« Si tu le dis. » s'amusa Lexa

Les yeux de Clarke pétillaient à la vue de toutes ces nouvelles choses. Lexa remarqua qu'Anya avait fait le grand tour, ce dont elle devrait la remercier plus tard.

« Wow, ce sont les Universal Studios ! » Puis plus loin « Et là la Paramount ! » Lexa sourit de plus belle : Clarke était si attirante avec ce regard bleu perçant qui semblait se poser partout à la fois.

« Oh mon dieu ! Beverly Hills ! » hurla-t-elle presque la jeune fille en passant le panneau indiquant le célèbre quartier.

Clarke ouvrit la vitre, un air chaud s'engouffrant dans la voiture et elle passa presque la tête hors, les cheveux au vent. Lexa s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura « Là c'est la villa de Cameron Diaz. »

« Sérieux ? »

Lexa jeta un œil vers Anya et cette dernière hocha de la tête en comprenant la demande implicite de sa sœur : elle fit alors le grand tour, celui que les touristes payaient parfois cher pour voir toutes les villas de star ou les villas emblématiques ayant servi pour des tournages reconnus.

« Là, on à celle de Tom Cruise. Et là c'est celle de Nicole Kidman. »

« La vache, elles sont immenses ! »

Lexa sourit : elle, elle avait l'habitude de ces immenses demeures, de ces piscines olympiques, de ses grands palmiers, de ces routes impeccables et de ces trottoirs propres. Oui, elle en avait tellement l'habitude qu'elle ne se rendait plus compte de la chance qu'elle avait de résider ici, de côtoyer ce monde… Elle se rendait compte qu'elle vivait sur une planète qui était étrangère à plus e 80% de la population. Et c'était grâce à des personnes comme Clarke qu'elle gardait les pieds sur terre et pouvait se rendre compte de sa chance.

Soudain, la voiture s'éloigna du centre de Beverly Hills pour arriver à sa périphérie. Toujours de belles et grandes maisons mais un peu moins imposantes, elles restaient tout de même, aux yeux de Clarke, d'énormes bâtisses.

« Wow, c'est magnifique. »

Lexa sourit et la voiture se gara devant une demeure sur 3 étages, aux murs si blancs que le soleil se reflétant dedans, éblouissait la jolie blonde.

« Bienvenue chez moi. » sourit Lexa

« Qu… Quoi, sérieusement ?! »

« Oui. » gloussa Lexa « Allez viens. »

Lexa sortit de la voiture, suivie par Clarke, subjuguée par la villa devant ses yeux. Anya prit sa valise et se fut la première à entrer dans le jardin, impeccablement entretenu, certainement par une armada de jardiniers, pensa Clarke, Lexa n'ayant certainement ni le temps, ni les compétences pour cela.

Et lorsqu'Anya poussa les doubles portes de l'entrée, Clarke resta figée sur place : le hall était une immense pièce circulaire tout en marbre et en moulures. Un immense escalier menait au premier étage avec une large rampe et un lustre immense au plafond.

« La vache… J'y crois pas… »

« Ca te plait ? »

« Tu rigoles ? C'est génial ! »

Lexa monta les quelques marches « Viens. »

Clarke suivit d'un pas rapide la jeune fille et monta non pas au premier mais au deuxième étage « Y'a quoi ici ? »

« Les chambres : ici c'est la mienne, là nous avons deux chambres d'amis. Et là une autre. »

« Vas-y, annonce-moi. »

Lexa se tourna vers elle « Ok : i chambres, la mienne, celle d'Anya, et deux chambres d'amis, autant de salles de bain attenantes, une grande cuisine américaine, un patio, une salon et une salle à manger, une salle qui me sert de salle de sport, une bibliothèque, des combles au troisième aménageables. Un grand jardin de 2 hectares comprenant une piscine de taille modeste. »

« Eh bah… »

« J'envisageais un court de tennis mais je n'aurais jamais le temps d'y jouer alors… »

« Oh je vois. Cette maison… Elle est à toi ? »

« Moi et Anya. On y vit depuis 5 ans maintenant. »

« Je suis impressionnée. »

Lexa gloussa et soudain un petit silence s'installa « Euh… Lexa ? »

« Hm ? »

« C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais… J'aurais aimé poser mes affaires dans ma chambre d'hôtel, et prendre une douche… »

« Oh oui bien sur

Lexa conduisit Clarke dans une des chambres « Wow… Tu sais que cette chambre est plus grande que ma cuisine ? »

« Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise. Parce que c'est la tienne. »

« Qu…. Quoi ? »

« Bienvenue dans ton hôtel ! » s'enjoua Lexa en écartant les bras « Je ne te garantis pas la qualité du service, mais le lit est très confortable. »

« Lexa je… Je ne peux pas accepter. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je… C'est gentil mais… »

Lexa se posta devant elle, lui prenant les mains « S'il te plait. Je serais heureuse et honorée que tu dormes ici. Quoi de mieux pour te montrer le coin si tu es à proximité. »

« C'est gentil, vraiment… Tu n'étais pas obligée. »

« Mais ça me fait plaisir. Alors ? »

Clarke plongea son regard bleu azur dans l'émeraude de ceux de Lexa et au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle soupira « Ok. »

« Super. Alors là tu as une commode et uen armoire pour tes affaires. Ta salle de bain est là et tu as du linge propre à ta disposition. »

Clarke ouvrit la porte alors et crut faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant l'immense pièce lumineuse, marbrée, avec double vasque et baignoire d'angle, faisant aussi jacuzzi.

« Euh ok, je crois que je vais rester ici pour toujours, mais genre… vraiment toujours. »

Lexa gloussa « Je te laisse te rafraichir, je serais en bas si tu as besoin de moi. »

Clarke opina et Lexa la laissa seule dans la chambre. La jolie blonde en fit rapidement el tour du regard avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit moelleux et immense « C'est officiel, je suis au paradis ! » souffla-t-elle

* * *

Lorsque Clarke daigna enfin descendre, rafraichie et changée pour des habits plus confortables et conformes au temps californien, elle fut presque perdue en bas des escaliers « Lexa ? »

« Par là ! »

Elle suivit la voix de la jeune fille pour se retrouver dans une immense cuisine américaine dans laquelle Lexa semblait préparer quelque chose sur la console centrale.

« Ne me dis pas que tu me fais à manger ? »

Lexa sourit « J'ai pensé que tu aimerais quelque chose à grignoter avant qu'on entame notre visite. »

Clarke s'approcha et regarda par-dessus son épaule « Que me prépares-tu ? »

Lexa frissonna de la proximité avant de reprendre contenance « Une simple salade. On mangera plus consistant sur Hollywood Boulevard. »

« Génial. »

« Assieds-toi. »

Clarke obtempéra et s'assit au comptoir, lui aussi en marbre, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Clarke prit conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait.

« C'est magnifique ici. »

« Oui, dommage que je ne puisse en profiter un peu plus… J'adore cuisiner et pourtant je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de repas que j'ai pu faire ici. »

« C'est dommage, cette maison respire la tranquillité. »

Lexa lui sourit « Comme toi, elle est apaisante. »

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu, puis un sourire… « Au fait, ou est Anya ? »

« Oh elle est retournée sur le set pour prendre mes dernières scènes… Je les ais oublié. » minuda-t-elle

« Oh ? Etais-tu trop pressée de venir me chercher ? » sourit Clarke

« Ca devait être ça… Allez grignote un bout et on y va. »

« On part ou ? »

« Oh nous avons plein de choses à voir… On va commencer par les coins touristiques incontournables comme le Hollywood Boulevard avec le Chinese Theatre ou encore la traditionnelle photo devant le signe d'Hollywood. Ensuite on pourra partir vers les différents studios. »

« Ca me parait bien chargé tout ça. »

Lexa lui sourit « Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire et voir. Ce soir, je t'emmènerai à Santa Barbara. »

« Oh ? Comme la série ? »

Lexa pouffa de rire « Oui, il y a un festival assez sympa l'été. »

« Génial. »

Lexa contempla Clarke manger mais ne put s'empêcher, à chaque fois, de l'imaginer dans les bras de Gaia, et cette idée lui déplaisait autant qu'elle la dégoutait.

« C'est quoi cette tête ? On dirait que tu viens de sentir un œuf pourri. » s'amusa Clarke

« Hm nope… » … _presque_ … « Tu es prête ? »

Clarke finit ses dernières feuilles de salade avant de se lever « Yep ! »

« Alors, allons-y. »

« On attend pas Anya ? »

« Non, cet après-midi, c'est juste toi et moi. »

Clarke sourit de plus belle, illuminant son visage. Lexa aurait donné n'importe quoi pour faire naitre ce sourire à nouveau

Et cela ne tarda pas : à peine furent-elles sorties de la villa que Lexa ouvrit le garage pour découvrir une décapotable blanche qui laissa Clarke sans voix « La vache… Tu conduis ça toi ? »

« Bien sur, ici c'est courant. Allez monte ! »

Et quand Lexa fit vrombir le moteur, Clarke en eut des frissons « Wow… »

* * *

Le paysage défilait, Clarke n'en croyait pas ses yeux : le ciel bleu, les palmiers, les villas, l'air légèrement iodé, les filles en bikinis sur la plage, les hommes faisant de la gonflette… Tout était comme dans un rêve, comme dans un de ses films où la vie semble si belle qu'elle en serait presque irréelle.

Lexa, au volant, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusée par l'air enfantin que Clarke prenait : elle pointait du doigt chaque chose qui lui paraissait étrange ou invraisemblable « Regarde cet immeuble ! Et ces gens là… Oh Lexa regarde ! »

Lexa ne disait rien mais se délectait de sa voix, de ses sourires, de son regard. Elle se contenta de conduire jusqu'à Hollywood Boulevard où elle se gara.

« Allez on y va. »

Et là encore Lexa fut témoin de l'admiration de Clarke pour les lieux « Oh oh Lexa regarde ! C'est l'étoile de De Niro ! Et là c'est celle de… Shrek ? Sérieux, Shrek a son étoile ?! »

Lexa lui sourit alors et soudain Clarke se rendit compte de son attitude. Elle essaya de retrouver un semblant de sérieux « Hm, désolée… J'ai l'air stupide hein… »

« Absolument pas, c'est mignon. »

« Oh tu me trouves mignonne ? » minauda Clarke

« Non, je trouve ton attitude mignonne, nuance. »

« Un jour tu auras ton étoile ici aussi, j'en suis sûre. »

Lexa hoqueta « Oh je crois que je peux toujours attendre… »

« Non, moi j'y crois. » assura la jolie blonde

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants avant que Lexa ne se racle la gorge « Hm ok, et si on allait au Chinese Theatre ? On s'y arrêtera pour manger un bout. »

Clarke opina « J'te suis. »

Et elles se retrouvèrent bientôt devant une immense arche telle une entrée de temple chinois.

« Bienvenue au centre commercial d'Hollywood ! Ici tu as tout et n'importe quoi : des magasins de fringues, chaussures, des restos, des salles d'arcade, des boutiques geek… »

« Geek ? C'est cool. »

« On va d'abord manger avant de sillonner les lieux, ok. »

« Après toi. »

Elles marchèrent cote à cote et arrivèrent sur une passerelle où Lexa s'arrêta, Clarke manquant de lui rentrer dedans « Oops, désolée… »

« Regarde. »

La belle blonde suivit du regard l'index de Lexa désignant quelque chose à l'horizon « Oh ! Le signe Hollywood ! »

« On le verra de plus près tout à l'heure. »

Elles continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à un petit restaurant où, sur l'enseigne trônait un panda.

« Le Panda Express ? »

« C'est un chinois. Tu voudrais manger autre chose ? »

« Non, non, c'est parfait. »

Elles entrèrent et prirent un plateau qu'elles garnirent de plusieurs plats avant de s'asseoir en terrasse. Et tandis qu'elles mangeaient en silence, Clarke vaqua son regard un peu partout : la foule passait et personne ne semblait les remarquer.

« Lexa… »

« Hm ? »

« Personne… Personne ne semble remarquer ta présence ici. »

« Parce que tout le monde s'en fout. » sourit-elle « Ils ont l'habitude de croiser des stars tous les jours, ils ne font plus attention à force. »

« Hm ok, ça doit être reposant. »

« Oui… On se sent presque… normal. Ca et le fait d'avoir une amie à ses cotés qui ne te considère pas comme tel non plus. »

Clarke lui sourit avant de poser sa main sur la sienne « Si tu veux, je peux te demander un autographe ou deux. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Lexa entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et elles se complaisaient dans un silence durant quelques secondes avant que Clarke ne se défasse de son étreinte pour continuer à manger. Le cœur de Lexa se serra alors, mais quoi de plus normal quand elle-même lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne désirait rien d'autre qu'une simple amitié.

« Ok, c'est quoi le programme de cette fin de journée ? »

« On pourrait passer aux studios Universal… Voir quelques unes de mes connaissances… »

« Cool ! »

* * *

Après leur repas, elles quittèrent Hollywood Boulevard pour prendre un chemin dérobé en voiture « Euh Lexa… »

« Patience. » sourit la jolie brune lorsqu'elles passèrent des barrières et commencèrent à monter.

Au bout de 10 minutes, Lexa se gara « Allez viens. »

Clarke la suivit alors et au bout de quelques minutes, elles arrivèrent au bord de la colline et la jolie blonde en perdit la voix : devant elle l'immense signe d'Hollywood.

« Wow. »

« Une photo souvenir ? »

Clarke opina et posa devant le signe tandis que Lexa la prit en photo avec son appareil.

« Attends, viens ! » lança Clarke

Lexa ne se fit pas prier et elle se colla à Clarke qui prit alors un selfie, puis deux, puis trois…

« Allez viens, on y va. » Lexa lui prit la main et la reconduisit jusqu'à la voiture. Ces 4 prochains jours seraient très intéressants.

* * *

Clarke n'avait jamais été aussi éblouie de toute sa vie : après Hollywood Boulevard, Lexa lui fit visiter les studios de tournage célèbres entre séries et films, Clarke n'avait cessé de prendre des photos et de s'extasier devant tout cela.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle et en fin de journée Lexa proposa à Clarke une dernière visite à Santa Barbara.

Clarke n'avait émis aucune objection, préférant dépasser sa fatigue pour profiter un maximum de sa visite sur la côte ouest. Alors elle se laissa guider par Lexa, guide attractif s'il en était. A vrai dire, elle se faisait peut-être des idées mais il lui semblait que Lexa était plus proche, plus tactile avec elle qu'elle ne l'avait été à Washington.

Peut-être parce qu'elle était dans un environnement familier, qu'elle était chez elle et sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, contrairement à sa visite à Washington où elle semblait comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Bienvenue à Santa Barbara. » lança Lexa en se garant sur le parking bordant la mer.

« Wow, c'est magnifique. »

« Allez viens, dépêche toi si tu veux voir le coucher du soleil. »

Clarke se hâta alors et après avoir enlevé leurs chaussures, Lexa lui prit la main et elles coururent dans le sable, jusqu'au bord de l'eau où elles s'assirent, toujours main dans la main, juste à temps pour voir le soleil lécher l'horizon et teinter le ciel d'une belle couleur oranger.

« C'est magnifique. » souffla Clarke, totalement émerveillée du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle

Elle en avait pourtant vu des couchers de soleil, et pensait même que les plus beaux elle les avait vu au camp d'été lorsque le soleil tombait sur le lac, se reflétant dedans. Mais là, c'était autre chose : le spectacle était magnifique, magique. Il semblait que l'atmosphère était étrange, pesant. Elle pouvait sentir la main de Lexa dans la sienne, la chaleur l'enveloppant. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle n'osait pas se tourner vers elle.

Et pourtant, à cet instant précis, Lexa elle-même n'envisageait pas l'idée de se tourner vers elle non plus. Elle imaginait les reflets vermillons se refléter sur sa chevelure dorée, son regard bleu azur prenant la couleur de l'océan. Elle devait être magnifique, bien plus encore que ce coucher de soleil…

« Lexa… »

« Oui ? »

Aucune ne lâcha l'horizon du regard « Merci encore… »

La jolie brune sourit « De rien. Ton séjour ne fait que commencer. »

Clarke sourit alors et serra un peu plus sa main dans celle de Lexa, qui ne se dégagea pas, bien au contraire : elle entrelaça une nouvelle fois ses doigts aux siens. Si elle avait été franche avec elle-même, à ce moment précis, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rester ainsi, pour toujours. Elle soupira de contentement, discrètement mais pas assez pour que Clarke ne s'en rende pas compte. La jolie blonde se pencha soudain et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

Lexa fut d'abord surprise avant de se laisser aller et de sourire en sentant Clarke totalement s'appuyer sur elle. De sa main libre, elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux barrant le visage de Clarke. Cette dernière ferma les yeux, se délectant de la douce brise qu'apportait la nuit naissante.

« Clarke… Je… Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici. Je veux dire… Je suis… _vraiment_ heureuse. »

Ne sentant aucune réaction, elle leva un sourcil avant de bouger doucement sa tête et de voir que Clarke s'était paisiblement endormie sur son épaule. Elle sourit alors et caressa sa joue.

« Je suis heureuse. » soupira-t-elle

Elle laissa Clarke dormir un moment avant que la jeune fille ne se réveille d'elle-même, sa tête penchant dangereusement vers l'avant.

« Hm… Lexa ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai… J'ai dormi… »

« Tu en avais besoin. »

« Désolée… »

« Pourquoi ? Tu en avais besoin… Tu veux qu'on rentre ? »

« Non. Je suis reposée. » Elle se redressa et se rendit compte de sa précédente position « Désolée pour l'épaule. »

« Y'a pas de mal, si ça m'avait gênée, je te l'aurais dis. Alors… Tu veux faire autre chose ? »

« Tu avais parlé d'un festival. »

« Le festival des lampions. On pourra s'y arrêter pour manger si tu veux. Le point d'orgue de la soirée est le lâcher de lampions a minuit. »

« Génial ! »

Elles se levèrent alors, s'époussetèrent les vêtements et retournèrent à la voiture avant de partir en direction du bout de la plage où Clarke entendit déjà la musique résonnée. Elle sortit de la voiture et vit des dizaines et des dizaines de tentes et autres stands. Les filles sillonnèrent les allées, alternant entre stands de jeux et de commerces, sans parler des stands de nourriture où Clarke se délecta d'un maïs grillé puis d'un hot dog.

« Tu es un véritable ventre sur pattes ! »

« Hey, tu sais que c'est pas galant d'afficher l'appétit d'une fille comme ça ! »

Lexa pouffa de rire « Hey, y'a un stand de fléchettes. »

« Ah non merci. J'ai été soignée. »

« Mauvaise joueuse ? »

« Mauvaise perdante surtout. »

Elles échangèrent un regard complice avant que Lexa n'arrive devant le stand de vente de lampions « Viens, on va en prendre un chacune. »

Clarke opina et fut surprise que Lexa ne lui offre « Ou va ou ? »

« Sur la place, ça va pas tarder. »

Elles rejoignirent alors la plage où une cinquantaine de personnes étaient déjà là, prêts à allume leur lampion. Côte à côte, elles attendirent avant d'allumer leur mèche.

« Attends, tu as un feutre ? »

Lexa s'étonna alors mais sortit de son sac un feutre noir « Tiens. »

Clarke marqua alors sur le papier du lampion le mot « _Lexa_ ». La belle brune sourit alors avant de le reprendre et de marquer sur le sien « _Clarke_ ».

Puis elles allumèrent la mèche et le lampion ne tarda pas à se gonfler d'air. Au bout d'un moment, les premiers lampions furent prêts. Et quand minuit sonna, les lampions furent lâchés un à un.

« Prête ? »

Clarke opina et elles laissèrent leur lampion s'envoler doucement, et bien qu'elles tenaient à le garder en vue aussi longtemps que possible, bientôt leur lampion se mêlèrent aux autres, tels des centaines d'étoiles.

« C'est magnifique. » souffla Clarke

Lexa se tourna vers elle et fut soudainement éblouie par sa beauté et la sérénité de son visage à ce moment précis « Magnifique oui… » murmura Lexa

Heureusement pour elle, Clarke ne se tourna pas vers elle, ses yeux englués sur les lampions virevoltant. Lexa brisa ce moment, ne voulant pas se faire prendre. Elle retourna, elle aussi, à la contemplation des lampions. Et quand ces derniers furent trop hauts dans le ciel pour les distinguer des étoiles, Lexa suggéra de rentrer.

* * *

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence, et lorsque Lexa et Clarke se séparèrent dans le couloir pour se rendre dans leur chambre respective, la jolie blonde ne put que remercier Lexa par une embrassade chaleureuse.

« Merci encore, c'était génial. Si les 3 prochains jours sont ainsi, je vais définitivement rester ici. »

Lexa lui sourit « Demain je dois me rendre à 7h aux studios. Je t'invite à mettre ton réveil en conséquence. »

« Entendu chef ! »

Puis chacune regagna sa chambre. Clarke s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt tandis que Lexa se permit une rapide douche sous laquelle elle se remémora ces derniers instants avec Clarke : le coucher de soleil, les lampions…

Et soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était, doucement mais surement, en train de tomber sous le charme de la belle blonde. Et alors qu'elle allait se coucher, on toqua à sa porte. Anya entra, un sourie aux lèvres « Alors, cette journée ? »

« C'était cool. On a été au Hollywood Boulevard, on y a mangé avant d'aller aux studios et enfin on a fini la journée à Santa Barbara. »

« Hm la fête des lampions ? » Lexa opina « Eh bah, tu as sorti le grand jeu. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

« Oh s'il te plait. Si tu avais voulu lui offrir le rencard parfait, tu n'aurais pas pu t'y prendre mieux. »

« … »

« Toi, t'es en train de tomber amoureuse… »

« Anya, il est tard, je suis fatiguée et demain y'a tournage alors… »

« Alors, réponds-moi. Elle te plait, ça y'a plus à le nier… Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse… Ce qui est étrange c'est le timing. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Justement quand tu apprends qu'elle et Gaia ont eu un truc ensemble… »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. »

« Mais bien sur. Tu n'as que 3 jours Lexa, ensuite elle repartira et tu n'auras plus l'occasion de la revoir avant un long moment, car si tu penses que tu vas pouvoir faire des allers retours durant tes pauses, tu te trompes ma belle. »

« … »

« Allez, j'te laisse pour ce soir mais… Repenses-y. »

Et tandis qu'Anya allait partir, Lexa l'alpagua « Anya attends ! »

« Hm ? »

« Et si… Et s'il se passait quelque chose, finalement, entre elle et moi… »

« Bah quoi, t'as perdu le mode d'emploi ?! »

« T'es con, tu le sais ça ? Je te parle de l'après départ de Clarke. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera s'il y a quelque chose entre nous et qu'elle reparte… Comment on va gérer la distance ? »

« Ca, vous ferez avec. Si votre couple est solide et tient la route, vous trouverez un moyen. C'est dingue ça : comment on en est venu de « _C'est juste une amie_ » à « _J'en suis amoureuse_ » ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais amoureuse… »

« C'est une question de temps. Lexa, tout ce que je te demande c'est de faire attention. Je ne veux pas te revoir au 36ième dessous comme i ans, ok ? »

« Je ferais attention… Encore faut-il que Clarke… »

« … Oh ça, je n'ai aucun doute. » lança Anya en un clin d'œil « Allez, dors, demain va être long. »

Lexa opina alors et se calfeutra sous sa couette, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _4 jours…_

* * *

« Clarke… Clarke ? »

La jolie blonde grogna un peu avant de s'agiter et d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec Lexa, tout sourire « Hey belle au bois dormant. Il faut se lever. »

« Quelle heure… »

« Il est 6h30. »

« Oh la vache… »

« J'aurais pas du t'amener à Santa Barbara hier soir… »

Clarke se redressa d'un coup « Au contraire, ça m'a permis de passer le jetlag sans problème. Je m'habille ! »

« Ok, rejoins-nous dans la cuisine dès que tu seras prête. »

« Ok. »

Une fois Lexa sortie, Clarke bondit hors du lit et s'engouffra dans la douche qu'elle prit rapidement avant de s'habiller d'un short blanc en jeans et d'un débardeur rayé rose et blanc. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en demi-queue, attrapa son sac et posa sur son crane une grosses paires de lunettes de soleil « Ok, c'est parti ! »

Elle dévala les escaliers et fut guidée par l'agréable odeur du café et des toasts grillés.

« Hey salut blondie ! »

« Anya. » salua Clarke qui se tourna vers Lexa et vit cette dernière la fixer de haut en bas « Un problème ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? Oh non, non… C'est juste… Tu… Tu es… radieuse. »

Anya pouffa de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Lexa, tandis que les joues de Clarke rosirent légèrement « Merci. »

« Ok les tourtereaux, on y va. »

Lexa et Clarke se fixèrent, incrédules, avant de tourner les talons et de suivre Anya à l'extérieur. Lexa et Clarke montèrent à l'arrière, Anya jouant les chauffeurs, mais ne s'en formalisa guère. Elle jetait de temps à autre quelques regards curieux vers les filles qui étaient à bonne distance l'une de l'autre, n'osant ni se toucher, ni même se regarder.

Anya sourit et leva les yeux au ciel : ce qu'elles pouvaient être coincées, pensa-t-elle.

Et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur el set, Anya sortit en premier « Je vais voir Gustus pour l'accréditation. »

« L'accréditation ? » demanda Clarke

« Oui, pour que tu puisses entrer sur le set sans problème. » répondit Lexa « Pour l'instant, tu vas rester avec moi, je vais passer au maquillage, à la coiffure et au costume. Ensuite je vais certainement tourner toute la matinée, tu pourras assister à ça d'un peu plus loin. »

« J'essaierai d'être discrète. » assura Clarke

« Parfait. »

« Hey les filles, venez. »

Lexa et Clarke rejoignirent Anya et Gustus « Hey Gustus, ravie de vous revoir. »

« Miss Griffin. Voilà votre badge, vous le gardez bien visible sur vous. »

« Ok, merci. »

« Lexa, t'es à la bourre, file aux caravanes. »

Lexa opina avant de prendre la main de Clarke « Allez viens ! »

Anya et Gustus les virent s'éloigner quand l'homme se pencha vers la jeune femme « Y'a quelque chose entre elles ? »

« Pas encore. » sourit Anya « Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

« Tu penses que… Enfin, tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être une seconde C… »

« … Je n'espère pas. Je ne crois pas. Clarke n'est pas comme ça. »

« On pensait ça aussi d'elle… Et on s'est planté et Lexa en a payé le prix. »

« Je sais. » dit-il en se tournant vers lui « Tu ne crois pas que j'y pense chaque seconde ? C'est moi qui la berçais quand elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil la nuit, c'est moi qui essuyais ses larmes… Je sais mieux que personne comment prendre soin d'elle. Je sais qu'elle a souffert, mais c'et la première fois depuis cette histoire qu'elle envisage quelque chose, qu'elle s'ouvre de nouveau. »

« Mais… »

« Elle a 21 ans Gustus… Elle en verra certainement d'autres. Elle pleurera encore, surement. Mais si cette fille peut l'aider à passer un cap, voire plus… »

« Elles vivent a des milliers de kilomètres l'une de l'autre… »

« Elles trouveront un moyen, si elles y croient assez. »

Gustus soupira, sachant que cette histoire était déjà vouée à l'échec. Mais Anya avait probablement raison : elles étaient jeunes, et vivraient probablement d'autres choses. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une passade, peut-être était-ce l'amour de leur vie…

* * *

« Ok, tu eux attendre avec moi si tu veux. »

Clarke suivit Lexa dans la caravane de la coiffure et du maquillage, émerveillée par tout ce qui l'entourait « Wow. »

« Assieds-toi. Dinah, je te présente Clarke, une amie. Clarke, c'est ma maquilleuse. »

« Enchantée. »

« Woah, Lexa Woods fait découvrir son monde à quelqu'un… Tu dois être spéciale. »

Clarke sourit et Lexa rougit instantanément « Bref, maquille-moi, je suis à la bourre. »

Dinah sourit alors et Clarke admira le travail de la maquilleuse qui barra le visage de la jeune fille d'une peinture de guerre, mettant ses yeux verts en valeur. Puis vint la coiffeuse qui transforma soudain Lexa en une guerrière à la chevelure travaillée, aux tresses vagabondes, et aux perles imbriquées dans ses cheveux.

Une fois apprêtée, elles changèrent de caravane pour entrer dans celle des costume, et là, Clarke se sentait comme une petite fille le jour de Noel : ses yeux vagabondèrent partout, pétillant de joie, celle d'une fan découvrant l'envers du décor.

« J'y crois pas… »

« Tiens regarde. » Lexa lui tendit une robe en lambeau que Clarke reconnut tout de suite

« Woah ! C'est ta robe en début de série ! J'y crois pas. »

Devant le fangirlisme de Clarke, Lexa ne put qu'être amusée. Elle savait qu'en l'amenant ici, elle provoquerait ce genre de réactions, et elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Je reviens. »

Clarke opina et fut abandonnée durant une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles elle fit courir ses mains sur les multiples costumes, quand un homme entra, surpris d'y voir une étrangère.

« T'es qui toi ? »

Clarke sursauta et se retourna, elle reconnut instantanément Lincoln, l'un des partenaires de Lexa

« Oh euh, je suis une amie de Lexa et… Euh… Je l'attends pendant qu'elle se change… »

« Hm je vois. »

Il enleva promptement son T-shirt, dévoilant une musculature avantageuse, avant de prendre un autre T-shirt, trouvé celui-ci. Evidemment, il remarqua le regard fuyant de la jeune fille qui n'osait relever le nez. Il sourit alors avant que Lexa ne revienne :

« T'es pas croyable toi… Tu vas la faire fuir. » railla Lexa

« Ah ah ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait de la visite. Lincoln. » dit-il en tendant sa main

« Clarke. » répondit-elle en la serrant

« A tout de suite. » dit-il en un clin d'œil vers Lexa

« Wow, tu es… effrayante. » sourit Clarke

Lexa arborait un pantalon kaki trouvé, entrelacé d'une sorte de filet de pêche sur une des jambes. Elle portait un débardeur qui semblait avoir brulé et une veste kaki aussi à laquelle il manquait une manche tandis que l'autre était tout aussi trouée que le pantalon. Elle portait un collier, celui du père de son personnage, ainsi qu'un bracelet de force en cuir sur le poignet gauche. Sa panoplie était complétée par une paire de rangers noirs.

« Merci. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être… Dans ma télé. » gloussa-t-elle

« Allez viens. »

Clarke suivit alors Lexa et se retrouva soudain sur un des sets de tournage qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : il s'agissait de la rue principale, quartier général des ados.

« Oh merde, j'y crois pas… »

Et soudain, surgis du décor Lincoln, mais aussi Octavia et Kane… Clarke n'y croyait pas ses yeux : elle avait devant elle les acteurs qu'elle adorait d'une série qu'elle chérissait depuis déjà 3 ans.

Lexa vit le trouble apparent de la jeune fille et posa une main bienveillante au creux de ses reins, la conduisant à ses collègues « Hey, tout le monde ! Je voudrais vous présenter Clarke, une amie qui vient de Washington. Elle est là pour quelques jours alors j'en profite pour lui montrer l'envers du décor. »

Chacun la salua d'un grand sourire avant que tous ne reprennent leur place, Lexa y compris « Attends moi sous la tente noire, ce sont les moniteurs. Tu pourras suivre la scène de là. »

« Ok, promis je serais sage. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que Lexa ne la laisse rejoindre la dite tente où elle retrouva Anya et Gustus, ainsi que le producteur de la série, attentif, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, tant et si bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas la présence de la jeune fille.

Anya lui tendit un casque, que mit Clarke, et cette dernière put non seulement voir mais aussi entendre la scène qui se tournait actuellement. Les minutes, puis deux heures passèrent avant que les équipes ne fassent un break.

Clarke était toujours sous la tente, totalement sur un petit nuage d'assister à un tel spectacle. Elle se savait privilégiée et bien sur, elle fut mise en garde qu'aucuns spoilers ne devaient fuiter.

« Alors, ta copine a l'air sympa. » lança Octavia en se faisant une retouche maquillage.

« Elle l'est. » sourit Lexa

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Bah, j'en sais rien… T'as jamais amené d'amie avant sur le set, et encore moins des aussi attractives qu'elle. »

« Tu délires. Elle est venue passer quelques jours à Los Angeles, j'en ais profité pour lui proposer, c'est tout. »

« C'est tout ? »

« C'est tout. »

Octavia la fixa, haussant un sourcil, amusée « Du coup… Si c'est _juste_ une pote… Ca te dérangerait pas que je tente le coup ? »

Lexa, qui était en train de refaire son lacet, se redressa avec vigueur et la fixa d'un regard noir « Ca va pas non ?! » aboya-t-elle avec véhémence

Octavia recula d'un pas et leva ses deux mains en guise de reddition « Wow, calme-toi. Chasse gardée j'ai compris. » ironisa-t-elle

« N'importe quoi… »

« Sérieusement Lexa, si tu crois qu'on va croire que c'est juste une amie… Admets-le au moins. »

« … »

« T'as le crâne plus dur que de la pierre et tu es plus butée qu'une mule. Admets-le. Admets-le où sinon je tente ma chance. »

« Tu ne la touches pas ! » cria Lexa plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

Et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte de son ton, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, ce qui fit sourire Octavia qui la fixa d'un regard amusé avant de partir et, en passant à coté d'elle, de lui susurrer « Juste une amie hein… »

* * *

Clarke était pétrifiée : dans son oreillette, elle avait assisté à toute la conversation. Elle resta interdite devant ce semi aveu de Lexa : que devait-elle faire ? Elle repensait à cet homme avec qui elle semblait très intime, des photos prises quelques jours à peine avant son arrivée. Alors quoi ? Jouait-elle sur les deux tableaux ? Etait-e simplement un passe-temps ?

Alors qu'elle était en plein dans ses pensées, elle sentit une main tombée sur son épaule : elle releva le nez et vit Anya la surplomber, tout sourire. Elle vit aussi ses oreillettes… Etait-ce à dire qu'elle aussi avait…

Pour toute réponse, Anya se pencha sur elle et lui murmura « A toi de jouer maintenant. » avant de s'éloigner.

A elle de jouer ? Il ne lui restait que deux jours et demi… et tellement d'interrogations… Aurait-elle le temps ?

 **TBC**


	11. Retrouvailles et aveu

**hey hey ! BONNES VACANCES A TOUS !**

 **Yep, il fait chaud, il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous allez farniente dans un hamac durant 2 mois XD**

 **Bon, ca sera pas mon cas hein... je bosse en Aout et je planche sur un nouveau roman ce mois-ci MAIS pas de paniquej en elâche pas les fics pour autant et j'ai encore de beaux chapitres et de belles idées à venir !**

 **D'ailleurs, ce chapitre en ravira plus d'un(e) je pense**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Retrouvailles et aveu**

Le tournage dura toute la matinée, Clarke restant sagement sous la tente, scrutant les moniteurs, apprenant en temps réel les rebondissements de la prochaine saison. Elle discuta aussi un long moment avec les techniciens, essayant de comprendre les termes techniques et les diverses astuces de tournage.

Et quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Lexa la rejoignit sous la tente « Hey… »

« Hey ! »

« J'espère que tu t'emmerdes pas trop ? »

« Non ! C'est super intéressant. »

Lexa sourit « Si tu as faim, on peut aller manger sous la tente restauration. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Elle laissa l'équipe technique en les saluant poliment et suivit Lexa jusqu'à un immense barnum où siégeaient une vingtaine de tables ainsi qu'un immense buffet, majoritairement froid.

Elles prirent un plateau chacune et le garnirent de charcuteries, de salade, de fruits…

« Eh bah, tu as faim. » sourit Lexa

« Désolée… » Clarke baissa les yeux, comme une petite fille prit en faute

« Non, faut pas. Une personne avec un bon appétit est une personne qui aime la vie. C'est ce que disait mon père… » Devant le regard interrogateur de Clarke, elle continua « Enfin je crois qu'il me disait ça surtout pour que je finisse mes assiettes. »

« Petit estomac ? »

« Yep. Et depuis que j'ai débuté ce métier, je dois faire deux fois plus attention… »

« Sauf sur les pizzas. » gloussa Clarke

« Les pizzas sont mon talon d'Achille. » avoua-t-elle « Je tuerais pour une pizza 4 fromages. »

« C'est bon à savoir. »

Puis arriva Lincoln et Octavia, suivis de Bellamy, un autre acteur de la série, frère de cette dernière.

« Hey salut les filles ! Nouvelle venue ? » lança Bell d'un regard aussi intéressé que séduisant

De suite, Lexa se tendit et le fusilla du regard avant de se racler la gorge « Hm oui, c'est Clarke, une amie. Elle vient de Washington et est là pour quelques jours. Je l'ai invité sur le tournage, elle est fan de la série. »

« Alors enchantée, Bellamy. » dit-il en tendant sa main

« Enchantée. » répondit poliment Clarke en lui serrant la main

« Alors, tu viens de Washington. On y était y'a pas longtemps pour une convention. »

« Je sais, j'y étais. » sourit Clarke

« Oh, c'est une honte que je ne me souvienne pas de toi, pourtant… »

Lexa était plus qu'ennuyée du rentre dedans visible de son collègue envers son amie. Elle se tortilla sur son banc, encore plus lorsqu'elle vit Clarke sous le charme de Bellamy. Elle grimaça alors avant que son téléphone ne sonne. Lorsqu'elle vit celui qui l'appelait, elle rechigna à quitter la table en s'excusant.

Bellamy en profita alors pour bombarder Clarke de questions, auxquels cette dernière répondit avec politesse.

« Alors, tu fais quoi dans la vie Clarke ? »

« Je sors du lycée. Je rentre à l'université à la rentrée. »

« Cool. Et pour y faire quoi ? »

« Médecine. »

« Sympa. Tu pourrais être amenée à soigner des… acteurs ? »

Clarke gloussa « Entre autre oui, même si j'aimerais me spécialiser en pédiatrie. »

« C'est bien aussi. » lança Octavia

« Et… Tu es célibataire ? » Octavia lui donna alors un violent coup de pied sous la table « Hey, bah quoi ? »

Clarke rougit légèrement « Euh oui. »

« Intéressant. Hey, O' stop ! »

« Bell t'es lourd. Elle est à peine majeure. »

Bellamy sourit à Clarke, lui lançant un clin d'œil avant que Lexa ne revienne pour le voir se pencher dangereusement sur Clarke. Elle se rassit alors en tapant son téléphone sur la table, faisant sursauter autant Bell que Clarke.

« Oups, désolée. Ca va Clarke ? »

« Ou… Oui, tout va bien. » sourit la jeune fille

Lexa la fixa, espérant y trouver un quelconque signe d'appel à l'aide, mais bien au contraire, Clarke repartit dans sa discussion avec Bellamy et les autres, tout sourire. Lexa ne dit pratiquement plus rien, préférant écouter la jeune fille qui parla essentiellement de ses futures années universitaires ou encore son intérêt pour la série.

Au bout d'une heure, les équipes rappelèrent les acteurs et Clarke retrouva sa place sous la tente.

« On devrait bouger de lieu en soirée. » lui assura Lexa qui avait peur que la jeune fille ne s'ennuie

« Pas de problème. »

« T'es sûre que ça va ? Je veux dire… Tu t'ennuies pas trop ? »

« Au contraire : j'apprends pleins de trucs ! C'est intéressant de voir aussi l'envers du décor. J'aurais un regard plus critique sur la prochaine saison comme ça. »

Lexa ne put que sourire face à l'engouement de la jolie blonde « Ok. Le tournage risque de finir tard, mais je te promets une belle journée demain. »

« J'en attendais pas moins de toi. » lança Clarke en un clin d'œil quand fut appelé Lexa pour tourner

« A plus tard ! »

Clarke lui fit un signe de main et Lexa disparut. Automatiquement, la jolie blonde remit ses oreillettes et scruta sur les moniteurs si elle apercevait Lexa. Quand se fut le cas, elle prit une conversation en cours entre elle et Bellamy.

« A quoi tu joues là ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ce plan de drague foireux avec Clarke. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »

« Oh arrête, j'ai vu tes regards langoureux et ton sourire charmeur. »

« Mon sourire ? »

« Oui tu sais, celui que tu fais lorsque tu veux faire craquer les filles. »

Bellamy hoqueta « Ca marche pas avec toutes. »

« Ca pourrait marcher sur elle… » maugréa Lexa

« T'as peur de quoi ? Que je drague ton amie ? Elle avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. »

« … »

« Hey Lex', si tu veux, on peut sortir ensemble hein. »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel « Idiot. T'es pas du tout mon genre. »

« Dommage. Tu me fais de la peine. » dit-il en mettant sa main sur son cœur « Si seulement ton cœur était pas déjà pris. »

Clarke frissonna alors et son cœur se serra : Lexa était… prise ? Elle soupira alors, repensant à cet homme avec qui elle était en ville et avec qui elle semblait plus complice que jamais.

Elle sourit faiblement quand un technicien entra dans la tente, et soudain elle se sentit de trop, à l'étroit… Elle manqua d'air et fut bientôt contrainte de sortir pour gonfler ses poumons d'air pur.

« Hey, ça va ? » Clarke fit volteface et vit Anya s'avancer vers elle « Clarke ? »

« Oui ça va, un coup de chaud sous la tente. »

« Ouais, ça arrive parfois. Lexa est en plein tournage… Tu veux faire un tour ? »

« Oh, elle… Elle s'attend à ce que je reste ici. »

Anya sourit « Elle s'en fout, elle tourne pour l'instant, allez viens, je vais te montrer le reste du set. »

Clarke soupira et hocha doucement de la tête avant de la suivre. Durant les quelques minutes de marche qu'elles partagèrent, aucune ne prononça un mot. Elles arrivèrent devant une immense bâtisse où était inscrit « _Stage 11_ ».

« C'est ici qu'on tourne en studio quand on est pas à l'extérieur. Parfois on s'enfonce dans la forêt quand le scénar le demande. Mais majoritairement, les scènes qui demandent un tournage intérieur se font ici. »

« J'ai le droit de rentrer ? »

« Avec ce badge bien sur, allez suis-moi. »

Elles entrèrent par une simple porte dérobée et soudain, Clarke se retrouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à l'intérieur d'une maison, une maison délabrée et dévastée.

« Oh mais c'est la maison d'Alycia… » souffla-t-elle

Anya sourit « Yep. Plus loin, on a le bureau du président, tu veux t'asseoir dans le bureau Ovale ? »

« Grave ! » s'enjoua la jeune fille.

Et dès qu'elle passa les portes, elle se retrouva à la Maison Blanche « La vache ! »

Elle se rua au bureau et se fit soudain tourner dans le fauteuil en se prenant pour la nouvelle présidente des USA, ce qui fit sourire Anya.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Clarke arrêta son fauteuil et fixa la jeune femme « Anya… »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que Lexa… Est-ce qu'elle… »

« Quoi ? »

Avait-elle le droit de lui demander ? Elle devait être sûre… Et pourtant, le matin même, Anya semblait l'encourager… Anya était sa sœur, elle devait savoir… Mais peut-être qu'elle l'avait encouragé parce qu'elle n'aimait pas le prétendant de sa sœur ? Peut-être se foutait-elle d'elle et qu'elle se disait qu'elle ne serait qu'une passade parmi tant d'autres… Après tout, elle ne devait pas être la seule fan à tomber dans ses filets.

« Non rien. » finit-elle par dire

« Hey Clarke, t'as pas l'air bien ? Y'a un truc que tu veux me dire ? Ou me demander ? »

« Non, non rien… Je crois juste que… Je suis fatiguée, peut-être le contrecoup du jetlag. »

« Tu… Tu veux que je te ramène ? »

« Mais Lexa… »

« Lexa comprendra très bien. Et puis tu as besoin de te reposer pour être en forme pour être en forme à son retour. Elle finit de tourner vers 22h. »

Clarke baissa le regard alors « Hm ok… »

« Allons-y alors. J'enverrai un message à Lexa. »

* * *

Clarke s'effondra littéralement sur son lit. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, tout habillée. Elle ne prit la peine que d'enlever ses chaussures, déposant son sac au pied de son lit. Anya resta avec elle et, comme promis, elle envoya un message à Lexa pour l'informer que Clarke était rentrée avec elle à la villa.

Lexa n'avait pas répondu, normal… Lorsqu'elle tournait, elle n'avait jamais son téléphone. Anya se contenta de rester devant la télé, attendant patiemment que Clarke se réveille.

* * *

« Hey Clarke, tu… » Lexa se figea en voyant la tente vide. Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda à plusieurs techniciens s'ils avaient vu Clarke. Ces derniers étaient restés plutôt évasifs, le dernier qu'elle interrogea lui affirma avoir vu la jeune fille partir avec Anya en direction des studios.

Lexa se rendit dans sa loge et prit son téléphone. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit le message, et soupira, rassurée. Elle composa alors son numéro.

« _Yep ?_ »

« Anya, c'est moi. »

« _C'est marqué sur mon téléphone en effet_. »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel « Comment elle va ? »

« _Elle dort, comme une marmotte_. »

« J'ai fini, Gustus me ramène, je serai là dans 15minutes. »

« _Ok. Pizza ?_ »

« Volontiers… Dis… Clarke… Clarke va bien ? »

« _Elle se prend simplement le jetlag en pleine face, ça ira mieux demain_. »

« Ok. Je fais vite. »

Anya raccrocha avant d'entendre quelques pas discrets derrière elle « C'était Lexa ? »

« Yep, elle arrive. »

« Ok. »

« Pizza ce soir ? »

Clarke se laissa tomber sur le canapé à coté d'Anya « Elle est pas censée faire gaffe à son poids ? »

« Elle mangera de la salade demain. En plus, la pizza est son… »

« … Talon d'Achille, oui, elle me l'a dit. » gloussa Clarke

« Et toi c'est quoi le tien ? De talon d'Achille je veux dire. »

« Oh…. Niveau nourriture tu veux dire ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Alors ? »

« Hm… Je dirais… Les macaronis au fromage. »

« Choix intéressant. Et dans la vie de tous les jours ? »

Clarke la fixa, amusée : était-ce le discours protecteur de la grande sœur ?

« Hm… Je dirais ma mère. »

« Ta mère ? »

« Je serais capable de tout abandonner pour elle. C'est… C'est la seule famille qui me reste. »

Anya sourit « Lexa est la seule famille qui me reste aussi. »

Un petit silence s'installa entre elles, la télé en fond sonore avant qu'Anya ne reprenne la parole « Tu pourrais tout abandonner, changé pour quelqu'un que tu aimes ? »

Clarke fut prise par surprise par la question « Hein, euh… Je… Tout dépend. »

« Tout dépend quoi ? »

« La personne… On peut pas envisager ce genre de chose tant qu'on a pas la personne en face de soi. »

« Hm… » Et soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Lexa apparut, visiblement fatiguée mais souriante en voyant sa sœur et Clarke ensemble « Hey, alors cette journée ? »

« Harassante… Mais productive, on a tourné bien plus vite que prévu. Je crois avoir sauvegardé une journée de vacances supplémentaires. » Elle se tourna vers Clarke « Reposée ? »

« Très. »

La sonnette de la porte retentit alors et Anya bondit hors du canapé « Les pizzas ! Installe-toi ! »

Lexa s'assit aux cotés de Clarke « Désolée de t'avoir abandonnée… »

« Non, non, si tu étais fatiguée, c'est normal. C'est moi qui ais présagé de tes forces. Si on était pas sorti hier soir… »

« Ne te reproche rien, je me suis amusée hier, pas de regret. »

« Vrai ? »

« Vrai. »

« Ok les tourterelles, vos pizzas sont avancées ! »

« Anya t'es chiante ! » argua Lexa, presque trop blasée pour protester davantage.

Clarke quant à elle, rougit mais ne dit rien, préférant poser son attention sur sa pizza. Anya s'excusa bien vite, prétextant avoir sommeil, et bientôt les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent seules, devant la télé.

Un silence s'installa soudain, mais aucunement un silence de gêne ou de timidité, juste un silence dans lequel se complaisait parfois les deux jeunes filles : juste envie de calme et de sérénité.

Elles mangèrent leur pizza sereinement, quand un épisode de _Grey's anatomy_ fut diffusé.

« Ahh Arizona ! » lança Lexa en finissant sa part de pizza

Clarke hoqueta, amusée « Tu es fan ? »

« J'adore la série, j'adore l'actrice et j'adore son perso ! »

« Tu l'as déjà vu ? L'actrice je veux dire. »

« Oh oui, elle est adorable, on s'est vues lors des Golden Globes. Totalement mon type de fille. » gloussa-t-elle

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui : Forte, drôle, indépendante, douce… Et blonde. » Clarke se raidit alors et fixa Lexa « Quoi ? »

« Non rien… »

Clarke était perdue : Lexa était-elle finalement bi ? Elle n'y comprenait plus rien : une minute elle semblait flirter avec elle, et la minute d'après elle la revoyait avec cet homme… à la chevelure claire…

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A… A rien. »

Lexa haussa un sourcil « Ca existe ça ? Des gens qui ne pensent à rien ? Faudra me dire comment tu fais… » ironisa Lexa

« Parfois, ça m'arrive : je vide ma tête, je fixe un point et… voilà. »

« Hm, je vois… »

Puis un nouveau silence, mais celui-ci fut différent, plus lourd, plus gênant. Soudain Lexa poussa sa pizza et se tourna vers Clarke « Demain on ira sur la plage à Malibu. Il devrait faire beau et pas trop chaud. J'espère que tu as prévu un maillot de bain ! »

« Oui. » sourit Clarke

« Alors c'est cool ! Je t'autorise à dormir une bonne partie de la matinée. » lança Lexa solennellement, droite comme un « i ».

Clarke l'en remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de finir sa pizza « Comment a été la fin du tournage ? »

« Oh on a tourné une grosse séquence dans la rue. Après demain nous serons en forêt. »

« Génial. »

« Tu… Tu viendras ? »

« Avec plaisir, si ton staff n'en a pas marre de toi. »

« Oh au contraire, ils sont tous tombés sous ton charme… » sourit-elle

« Oui, même tes partenaires. » _Je dois tenter_ , pensa Clarke, _j'ai pas le choix «_ Y compris Bellamy. »

Lexa perdit son sourire « Ah ouais… Désolée à ce propos. Il peut être assez lourd parfois, surtout quand il s'agit de la gente féminine. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas. Je trouve ça plutôt glorifiant qu'un acteur puisse s'intéresser à moi, une simple lycéenne de Washington. » sourit-elle

 _Pas que les acteurs_ … pensa Lexa « C'est normal, tu es très jolie. Ca m'étonne que tu sois toujours célibataire… »

 _Je dois tenter, tant pis si ça foire, je dois savoir_ …

« Oh, c'est pas les occasions qui ont manqué mais… J'étais pas intéressée. Tu sais : rat de bibliothèque, prépa médecine… tout ça quoi… »

« Hm oui je comprends. Mais tu comptes pas rester célib' jusqu'à la fin de tes études. »

« Oh bah y'aura certainement des occasions… A l'université, ça doit pas manquer. »

« … »

 _Et merde, loupé_ …

« Il… Il se fait tard… »

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Elles se levèrent d'un même mouvement et montèrent les escaliers. Arrivées en haut, elles hésitèrent avant de se séparer « Bonne nuit Clarke. »

« Bonne nuit Lexa… »

Et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, Lexa lui attrapa la main doucement afin qu'elle se retourne et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue. Un baiser qui dura, dans les faits, juste quelques secondes, mais pour les deux jeunes filles, le temps s'arrêta littéralement.

Clarke ferma brièvement les yeux, se délectant de ce doux contact. Et lorsque Lexa s'éloigna, un sourire aux lèvres, Clarke soupira d'aise, ce qui ne manqua pas à la jolie brunette.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Clarke comme une supplique

« J'en sais rien, j'avais envie. » dit-elle sur un ton presque normal, comme si c'était évident.

Clarke sourit de plus belle « Ok… A demain alors… » Elle lui fit un signe de la main auquel répondit Lexa puis disparut derrière sa porte de chambre, Lexa faisant de même.

Une fois sur son lit, Clarke ne trouva pas le sommeil de suite : elle pensa et repensa, ressassa ces lèvres pulpeuses sur sa joue, le doux parfum de pin émanant de la chevelure de Lexa. Elle sentait encore son souffle sur sa peau, jamais elle ne l'oublierait.

Elle se força tout de même à se lever pour se changer, mais jamais son sourire ne quitta son visage.

* * *

Quant à Lexa, elle non plus ne trouva pas le sommeil de suite. Et elle n'eut pas l'occasion de fermer l'œil quand on tapa à sa porte : évidemment, elle savait qui s'était. Et quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle n'eut plus de doute.

« Hey Casanova. »

« Anya, il est tard… »

« Alors, on y va doucement mais surement… »

« De quoi tu… Attends, comment tu sais ? »

Anya afficha un sourire presque sadique avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit « Je sais c'est tout. Alors, tu attaques dès demain ? »

« N'importe quoi. »

« T'es sérieuse ? Elle et toi, seules à la plage, en bikini… C'est le moment idéal pour reluquer la marchandise. »

« Hey, ne parle pas d'elle comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme si c'était un bout de viande sur un étal ! »

« Tu es hargneuse dis donc… »

« … »

« Relax, je me fous de toi. »

« Ah tu crois… »

« Tout ce que je dis c'est : il vous reste 2 jours avant qu'elle s'en aille et que vous ne puissiez vous revoir proprement. »

« Justement. Ou est-ce que ça va mener tout ça ? Elle vit à l'autre bout du pays… Je bosse H24 jusqu'en Avril, j'aurais à peine une pause cet hiver… Et elle, elle a ses cours qui vont lui prendre tout son temps… »

« Si vous tenez l'une à l'autre vous trouverez un moyen, au pire vous trouverez la force de surmonter la distance, le temps de vous retrouver. »

Lexa gloussa « Je te connaissais pas si fleur bleue… »

Anya lui tapa l'épaule « La ferme. Je dis juste… Que si tu ne fais rien, tu vas le regretter et ça sera encore pire qu'une quelconque distance. »

Sur ce, Anya se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de quitter la chambre, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers sa sœur « Tu sais, je te l'ai jamais dis mais… Je t'envie : tu as la chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un, quelqu'un de bien en plus, qui tient a toi et à qui tu tiens. Profite. »

Puis elle disparut, laissant Lexa à ses réflexions.

Demain… Oui, demain.

* * *

Clarke ouvrit les yeux grâce à un rayon de soleil perçant au travers des rideaux qui se posa directement sur son visage. Elle grommela avant de se tourner et de prendre son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure : 10h23.

Elle se redressa d'un bond et sortit de son lit, en short et T-shirt large. Discrètement, elle s'extirpa de sa chambre : un silence étrange régnait dans la maison. Elle descendit les marches et ne vit personne ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon. Elle vagabonda alors dans la maison, découvrant une commode avec un tas de photos encadrés : un couple qui semblait être les parents de Lexa tant la jeune femme lui ressemblait. Se posa alors la question : Anya était typée et pourtant ni ce couple, ni même Lexa ne semblait ne semblait l'être.

Elle vit aussi des photos de Lexa, plus jeune, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette bouille enfantine mais déjà terriblement attachante et belle.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de voir un mouvement du coin de l'œil : sur la terrasse, sur une chaise longue, une chevelure brune dépassait. Clarke sourit.

Lexa se délectait de ce genre de matin : après une journée de tournage harassante, elle aimait se retrouver ici, au calme, profitant simplement du calme de son immense jardin. Parfois, elle se surprenait à rester à regarder le ballet des oiseaux durant des heures. Quand elle entendit la porte fenêtre coulisser, elle sourit. Anya était partie depuis un moment déjà, il ne pouvait s'agir donc que d'une seule personne.

« Hey… »

« Bonjour Clarke. »

« Je peux ? »

« Bien sur. »

Clarke se posa sur le transat juste à coté et fixa, elle aussi, le jardin « Il est magnifique. »

Lexa soupira d'aise en souriant « J'adore ce jardin. »

« Anya dort encore ? »

« Oh non, elle est partie il y a plus d'une heure à la salle de sport. »

« Courageuse… » hoqueta Clarke

« Sadique je dirais. Tu veux déjeuner ? » Clarke opina et Lexa se leva alors. Et tandis que Clarke allait l'imiter, elle sentit la main de Lexa fermement sur son épaule « Nope, reste ici. »

Clarke n'eut pas le choix et se contenta d'être l'invitée. Elle rabattit ses genoux sur sa poitrine et ferma brièvement les yeux, sentant une légère brise tiède s'insinuer sous ses cheveux, caressant son visage. Elle aimait définitivement ce genre de matin.

« Tiens. »

Clarke sortit de ses rêveries lorsque Lexa lui tendit une tasse de chocolat. La jeune fille posa sur la table basse un plateau avec toasts, confitures, beurre et autre joyeusetés culinaires.

« Eh bah… Je suis pas prête de maigrir avec tout ça. »

« Je suis une trop bonne hôtesse de maison. » gloussa Lexa qui prit place sur son transat, ne perdant pas de temps avant d'attraper un toast qu'elle tartina de confiture « Alors, tu es prête pour la plage ? »

« Totalement ! On peut pas dire que les plages font légion à Washington. »

« Oui j'imagine. Tu n'as jamais songé à… déménager ? »

« Pour être franche, j'ai jamais imaginé ma vie ailleurs que Washington, parce que je n'ai jamais réellement quitté Washington. A la rentrée, je vais passer mes 3 prochaines années à New-York alors bon… »

« Mais partir loin de ta mère, tu ne l'envisages pas… »

« Pas encore. Ma mère et moi c'est presque fusionnel. Je me vois pas encore la quitter. C'est peut-être débile mais… »

« … Non, non au contraire. J'aurais aimé garde mes parents auprès de moi aussi. »

Clarke vit alors le regard songeur de Lexa, certainement plongée dans des souvenirs autant nostalgiques que douloureux.

« Dis… T'es pas obligée de répondre… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je… J'ai vu une photo de tes parents… Et… »

« Elle a été adoptée. » répondit Lexa comme si elle avait compris les interrogations de la jolie blonde « Sa mère est indonésienne et son père américain. Sa mère était définitivement trop jeune pour la garder et comme le père ne voulait pas entendre parler du bébé, elle l'a donné à l'adoption pour une meilleure chance. Mes parents l'ont adopté parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfant. Et finalement, cinq ans plus tard, ils m'ont eu. »

« Oh… »

« Y'a jamais eu aucune ambiguïté : ils m'ont aimé autant qu'elle, même si j'étais une surprise, la cerise sur le gâteau en somme. On a jamais caché à Anya d'où elle venait, elle a même rencontré sa mère. Aujourd'hui, elle vit au Canada, elle est mariée et a 3 enfants. Elles ont gardé contact et Anya a même été à Vancouver pour rencontrer ses demi-frères et sœurs. Pour autant, elle n'a jamais abandonné mes parents, ni moi. » sourit-elle

« C'est… Génial. C'est une belle histoire. »

« Anya n'est pas très expansive sur sa vie privée, alors ne lui en parle pas et elle n'évoquera jamais ça avec toi non plus. » gloussa Lexa

« Ok, c'est bon à savoir. »

« Et toi, Clarke Griffin, pas déçue de n'être que fille unique ? »

« Oh j'aurais adoré avoir des frères et sœurs, et être l'aîné bien sur. »

« Bien sur. »

« Mais j'ai, du coup, eu toute l'attention de mes parents. Mon père et moi on été très proche. Lorsqu'il est décédé, j'en ais voulu à ma mère. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on avait une manière différente de vivre le deuil : elle s'est replongée dans son travail, je prenais ça pour de l'indifférence… J'ai compris ensuite. Ma mère et moi on est devenue super proches. Puis y'a eu Marcus… Il prend soin d'elle, ça me rassure pour le temps où je serais à New-York. Elle ne le montre pas mais elle est encore fragile, et la savoir seule, ça ne m'aurait pas rassurée. Là au moins, je pars sereine. »

« Je comprends. Anya et moi on a ce genre de lien aussi. Quand ils sont décédés, c'est elle qui a pris soin de moi. Elle est devenue mon agent, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, mon garde du corps… Elle semble austère comme ça, mais c'est un amour… Elle ne veut juste pas que les gens s'en rendent compte. »

« Oui j'imagine. »

« C'est aussi pour ça que je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle n'a personne dans sa vie à part moi. J'aimerais qu'elle sorte, qu'elle se détache, qu'elle voit du monde… »

« Tu lui as dis ? »

« J'essaie mais elle est butée. »

« Oh c'est étonnant. »railla Clarke

« N'est-ce pas ! »

Elles finirent leur petit déjeuner dans un silence complaisant avant que Lexa ne lui annonce qu'il était temps de s'habiller.

« On mangera sur place, y'a un fish & chips délicieux sur la plage. »

« J'adore ça ! »

« N'oublies pas ta serviette, crème solaire, lunettes et de quoi passer le temps en bronzant ! »

« Bien maman ! »

Lexa haussa un sourcil avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre, Clarke faisant de même.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent, sac de plage en main, dans le hall. Clarke était subjuguée par la beauté de Lexa : mini short en jeans clair, sandales simples, débardeur blanc au travers duquel on pouvait distinguer son maillot de bain, un immense chapeau de paille sur la tête et ses lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez.

Clarke, quant à elle, laissa Lexa sans voix : petite robe d'été à fleurs au décolleté pigeonnant, cheveux tressés, lunettes et petit chapeau de paille sur lequel trônait quelques fleurs en accord avec sa robe.

« Superbe. » souffla Lexa

« Merci. »

« Oui euh... Bon, on y va. »

Une fois encore, Lexa prit le volant à bord de son cabriolet et c'est la musique à fond qu'elles partirent en direction de Malibu.

* * *

« La vache… »

Ce fut le seul mot que put lâcher Clarke lorsque la voiture se gara juste devant la plage. Elle n'en croyais pas ses yeux : une large étendue de sable blanc, presque éblouissant avec le soleil, une mer turquoise secouée à peine par les vagues

Bien sur, pour d'autres les plages de Santa Barbara et de Malibu étaient exactement les mêmes, mais pourtant, Clarke notait quelques différences comme les commerces environnants, les gens même. Il semblait y avoir ici un culte du corps parfait où les hommes n'hésitaient pas à exhiber leurs muscles, tandis que les se jaugeaient entre elles par de discrets regards et messe-basses.

« Prête ? »

« Et comment ! »

Elles sortirent et prirent leur sac avant de marcher un moment dans le sable afin de trouver un spot calme. Lexa sortit une large serviette où était dessiné un lotus, et l'étala sur le sable avant de sortir sa crème solaire. Clarke l'imita alors et s'allongea sur le sable.

« Tu devrais mettre de la crème. »

« Hm oui, tu as raison. »

Clarke se releva et se tartina de crème avant d'arriver au moment fatidique.

 _Oh merde… Est-ce que j'ose ou pas ?_

Elle hésita avant de jeter un regard vers Lexa qui semblait être plongée dans sa lecture. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et hésita un long moment avant de refermer le tube.

 _Je devrais peut-être tenter…_

Lexa se redressa alors et posa son livre « Tu… Tu veux que je t'en mette dans le dos ? »

« Oh euh… Si tu veux ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

 _Et comment…_

Clarke lui donna le tube et Lexa en prit une noisette au creux de sa paume. La jolie blonde lui tourna le dos alors, lui présentant un profil dont ne se lasserait pas Lexa. Elle se mordilla, à son tour, la lèvre inférieure avant de poser ses deux mains sur chaque omoplate avant de faire de petit cercle.

Clarke sursauta en sentant les mains de Lexa sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux, imaginant la tête de Lexa derrière elle et… Elle n'avait aucune idée de la tête qu'affichait Lexa, car si elle la voyait à ce moment précis, elle aurait pu assister à un moment plus que gênant pour la jolie brunette.

Lexa fit courir ses mains sur le dos de Clarke, flirtant avec sa taille, ses côtes, sa nuque… Cela dura quelques secondes mais pour elle, cela dura une éternité.

« C'est… C'est bon ? »

« Oui… » souffla Lexa avant de se reprendre et de se racler la gorge « Oui, oui pardon. »

Elle se dégagea et ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis que Clarke se tourna et qu'elle vit son bikini noir affichant une poitrine généreuse.

« Oh la vache… » lâcha Lexa sans filtre

« Pardon ? »

« Qu… Non, non rien c'est juste… Ton maillot… Je… J'adore ton maillot. »

« Tu l' _adores_ ? »

« Je l'aime… bien. » rectifia Lexa « Il est très beau. Encore plus sur toi. »

« Ca tombe bien que tu en parles car je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de voir le tien. »

« Oh euh… Y'a pas grand-chose à en dire… »

« Permets-moi d'en douter. Je peux voir ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? Tu comptes nager en débardeur ? » ironisa Clarke

« Non je… » Elle soupira « Désolée, je suis stupide. »

Elle se leva alors, enleva son short puis releva son débardeur, le tout sous le regard gourmand mais aussi intimidé de Clarke. Elle resta d'ailleurs sans voix en voyant le bikini rose rayé de la jeune fille, dévoilant bien plus que ce que Clarke aurait pensé.

« Ok, tu as définitivement gagné ce round là ! » gloussa Clarke

« N'importe quoi. »

« Tu veux de la crème dans le dos ? »

Lexa répondit par un hochement de tête et des joues rosies et Clarke ne se fit pas prier pour lui étaler la crème sur ses courbes parfaites.

 _Parfaite…_

* * *

Et après une sieste crapuleuse, Clarke se réveilla par la chaleur. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et l'air était presque irrespirable.

« Tu as soif ? »

« Je crois que je vais aller me baigner pour me rafraichir. »

« Tu devrai manger et boire avant… Il fait très chaud. » Clarke gloussa « Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui suis sensée être le futur médecin, et que c'est toi qui prodigue les conseils les plus avisés concernant la santé ? »

« Parce que je suis plus vieille et réfléchie. »

« Mouais, on va dire ça… Qu'est-ce que tu proposes donc ? »

« Quelque chose de frais. J'ai vu une étale de pastèque, ça te dirait ? Et un smoothie ? »

« Avec joie. »

« Parfum ? »

« Surprends-moi. »

Lexa mit un paréo autour d'elle, cachant son corps, ce qui était un véritable crime selon Clarke, mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle était un personnage public avec une attitude à avoir et tenir. Lexa s'éloigna rapidement et Clarke se rallongea, offrant au soleil le verso de son corps.

Et lorsque Lexa revint, elle fut subjuguée par les courbes avantageuses de la jolie blonde « Hey Clarke. »

Elle se releva et accueillit avec joie la large tranche de pastèque dans laquelle elle croqua ave ferveur.

« Smoothie fraise, kiwi, pomme gingembre. »

« Gingembre ? »

Lexa haussa des épaules « Oui c'est… »

« Original. » sourit Clarke, sachant pertinemment ce que l'on disait sur les vertus aphrodisiaques du gingembre.

« Délicieux. »

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu avant que Lexa ne pose son verre dans le sable, ne se débarrasse de son paréo et ne tende la main à Clarke « A l'eau ? »

« A l'eau ! »

Clarke finit en deux bouchées sa pastèque avant de s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main et, de l'autre, attraper celle de Lexa qui courut d'un pas pressé vers l'eau pour s'arrêter juste au bord. Elle laissa une vague venir jusqu'à leurs pieds et frissonna

« Ouh, pas chaude ! »

« Ce n'est qu'une idée. Il fait toujours bon en Californie ! Allez ! »

Lexa sauta à pieds joints dans l'eau, éclaboussant Clarke au passage « Hey ! »

« La citadine est-elle trouillarde ? »

« Tu vas voir ! »

Elle se pencha et aspergea la jolie brune qui poussa un cri aigu en affichant un air surpris, sa bouche formant un « o ».

« Tu vas me le payer Clarke Griffin ! »

« Tu parles, tu parles… »

S'installa alors un petit jeu entre elles ou chacune tenta d'arroser l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient entièrement mouillées et immergées. Elles nagèrent un petit moment, se tournant autour, se délectant de la fraicheur de l'eau, de la faible houle avec laquelle elles se laissaient porter.

Clarke était bien, elle était heureuse, sereine mais surtout heureuse. Non loin d'elle, Lexa nageait lui donnant quelques coups d'œil parfois pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours à proximité, comme si elle veillait à ne pas trop éloigner l'une de l'autre.

Clarke n'avait d'yeux que pour Lexa : elle ne pouvait imaginer que cette dernière puisse être plus belle que ce qu'elle n'avait déjà vu… Mais finalement, une Lexa les cheveux mouillés arrivait en bonne place dans son top 3, avec sa robe lors du bal de promo et son mini short.

« Clarke ? Clarke, tu rêves ? »

« Hm quoi ? »

« Tu veux qu'on retourne sur la plage ? »

« Yep. »

Elles se suivirent en silence et quand Lexa sortit de l'eau…

 _Ouaip, définitivement dans mon top 3_ …

Clarke sourit et sortit à son tour avant de s'allonger de nouveau sur sa serviette. Et elles auraient pu se contenter de cela… Si seulement elles n'avaient pas entendu cette voix… Une voix trop familière, tant pour Lexa que pour Clarke. Une voix que la jolie blonde ne pensait jamais entendre de nouveau, une voix que Lexa redoutait d'entendre, surtout en la présence de Clarke.

« HEY LEXA ! Lexa c'est bien toi ! »

La belle brune se redressa et constata avec effroi une jeune fille en approche

« Gaia… »

« Hey, je pensais bien que c'était toi, de ma tour je t'ai reconnu ! »

« Gaia ? »

Lexa se figea avant de se tourner et de voir Clarke, aussi surprise que Lexa était ennuyée.

« Hey Clarke : le monde est petit hein ! »

Clarke se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise : Gaia avait été l'histoire d'une fois, enfin plusieurs à vrai dire, mais ne pensait absolument pas revoir la jeune fille, et encore moins en la présence de Lexa.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t'avais dis que je vivais à Malibu. Pour l'été, j'ai un job en tant que plagiste. »

« Oh… »

Un léger silence gênant s'installa avant que Gaia ne reprenne la parole « Clarke t'a dit qu'on s'était vu cet été ? »

« Non, elle… Non. »

Clarke s'approcha alors « Je… J'en voyais pas l'intérêt, enfin… »

« Y'a pas de soucis, vraiment aucun. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » confirma Lexa d'un sourire mais que Clarke détecta comme triste et peu convainquant.

« Hey les filles vous voulez venir boire un verre ? Je suis en pause là. »

Lexa demanda silencieusement à Clarke et cette dernière lui répondit « Comme tu veux. »

Lexa se tourna alors vers Gaia et afficha un large sourire « Désolée mais on a prévu quelque chose, Clarke et moi. »

« Oh, ok, pas de soucis ! » Gaia ne semblait absolument pas en être affectée, affichant un sourire franc « Si vous changez d'avis, je suis au West Shore à une cinquantaine de mètres sur la cote. Clarke j'ai été ravie de te revoir. »

« Moi… Moi de même. »

Gaia s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui murmurer « J'espère qu'on va se revoir… » Puis elle s'éloigna, donnant un signe de tête poli vers Lexa.

Cette dernière serra les poings, ses phalanges blanchissant, et crispa sa mâchoire, chose que ne manqua pas Clarke : était-elle jalouse ? Ou simplement peu enthousiaste lorsqu'il s'agissait de Gaia ?

Après son départ, les deux jeunes filles restèrent debout, l'une en face de l'autre, une tension électrique entre elles si vive qu'aucune ne voulait bouger. C'est finalement Clarke qui initia un geste « Alors comme ça tu as prévu quelque chose cet après-midi ? »

Lexa sursauta, sortie de ses pensées « Hm ? Oh ah … Euh… oui ? »

« Lexa ? »

« A vrai dire… J'ai menti…"

« Oh… »

« Je voulais simplement que cet après-midi se soit toi et moi. »

Clarke sourit et s'approcha de la belle brune « Une Lexa protectrice… j'aime ça. » Lexa rougit alors et détourna le regard « Alors… N'ayant rien de prévu… »

« On pourrait bouger. La plage est vaste, on pourrait… »

« … Allez loin de la vue de Gaia. » ricana Clarke avant de perdre son sourire « Lexa, je dois t'avouer quelque ch… »

« … Bon ! On y va ! » coupa Lexa, pas encore prête à entendre ce qu'elle avait déjà entendu de la bouche de Gaia, et Clarke le comprit.

Elles devraient en parler, c'était certain, même si elle ne devait rien à Lexa : après tout n'étaient-elles pas simplement amies ?

Pour autant une tension subsista entre les jeunes filles et finalement, leur marche dans le sable jusqu'à un autre spot plus loin, se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Elles se posèrent près de gros rochers, posant leurs affaires dessus et Lexa, sans prévenir, se rua dans l'eau, sous le regard aussi surpris que peiné de Clarke : aurait-elle du dire dès le début qu'elle avait croisé Gaia au camp ? Devait-elle lui dire qu'elles avaient passé la moitié de ce même camp à ne vivre que de sexe et d'eau fraiche avec elle ?

Mais pour autant… Que devait-elle à Lexa ? Cette dernière lui avait fait comprendre implicitement qu'elles n'étaient que des amies. De plus, Clarke ne pouvait se retirer de la tête ces images de Lexa main dans la main avec ce beau blond vénitien.

Non, elle ne lui devait rien, même si elle avait un étrange gout amer dans la bouche maintenant qu'elle repensait à tous ces moments qu'elle avait passé avec Gaia : toutes les nuits où elle s'était glissée dans son lit, sans un mot, ces nuits où elles ne demandaient rien qu'un rapport physique, un défouloir, une partie de jambes en l'air crue et sans détour.

A aucun moment elle n'avait pensé à Lexa ni même envisagé une quelconque tromperie en étant dans les bras de Gaia. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus envisagé l'idée qu'elles pourraient se retrouver toutes les trois au même endroit. Gaia avait-elle déjà vu Lexa ? Lui avait-elle parlé de leur mois de Juillet ?

Elle frissonna à l'idée que Lexa soit déçue d'elle ou même jalouse. Car oui, la jalousie prouverait que Lexa tenait à elle bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait entendre, mais la déception dans ses yeux ne pourrait être effacée aussi vite.

Lexa avait disparu dans l'eau parmi la foule et Clarke soupira. Elle se leva, s'épousseta les fesses avant de prendre son sac et de monter sur les rochers.

* * *

Lorsque Lexa eut les idées assez claires, elle sortit de l'eau. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de gâcher une journée, son temps était trop précieux, _leur_ temps était trop précieux. Clarke partait dans 2 jours à peine, elle ne pouvait perdre plus de temps. Oui, elle devait lui parler, elle devait lui dire…

Mais quand elle revint sur la plage, ne restait plus que son sac et sa serviette. Elle fronça les sourcils et scanna la zone autour : pas de Clarke. S'était-elle enfuie ? Si oui, pour quelle raison ? Avait-elle honte de ce que Lexa savait à propos d'elle et Gaia ? Si c'était le cas, Lexa était à blâmer alors, de lui avoir fait ressentir un tel malaise.

Elle hésita à l'appeler, elle ne pouvait pas être loin : elle n'avait pas de véhicule, elle ne connaissait pas les lieux… Mais après tout, elle connaissait son adresse et aurait très bien pu appeler un taxi.

« Et merde ! » lança Lexa, frustrée.

Et ce n'est qu'au coin de l'œil qu'elle distingua, sur les rochers à une centaine de mètres environ, une chevelure blonde au vent. Elle sourit, rassurée, avant de gravir à son tour les rochers pour la rejoindre.

« Clarke ? » dit Lexa en s'approchant d'elle par derrière

« C'est magnifique non ? »

Lexa se stoppa, surprise de la question. Elle se posta à ses cotés et regarda dans sa direction pour voir le soleil légèrement descendre sur l'horizon.

« Oui, très. »

« J'ai couché avec Gaia. » Lexa ne dit rien, préférant ne pas regarder la jeune fille, la laissant parler « Ca ne signifie absolument rien, ni pour elle ni pour moi. C'était juste… Du sexe pour les vacances. Juste… Une relation sans prise de tête, sans… »

Elle se tut alors, essayant de trouver les bons mots qui ne la feraient pas passer pour la trainée du camp.

« Elle me l'a dit. » Clarke se tourna vers elle alors « Elle m'avait parlé d'une fille qu'elle avait rencontré et avec qui elle s'était amusée… Elle ne m'a jamais dis son prénom ni d'où elle venait. »

« Comment tu as su ? »

« Elle m'a montré un dessin que cette fille lui avait fait, comme souvenir. »

« Tu… Tu m'as reconnu à mon dessin ? »

Lexa sourit « C'est idiot… Je… Y'avait combien de chance que tu tombes sur une de mes amies à ce camp ? Et elle de tomber sur toi… »

« … Lexa… »

« … Tu ne me dois rien tu sais. Tu es majeure et vaccinée. Tu fais ce que tu veux… Après tout on est juste amies. »

Clarke baissa le regard alors « Oui, c'est vrai mais… J'aurais pu t'en parler… »

« Sois franche : me l'aurais-tu dis si on avait pas croisé Gaia ici ? »

« … »

Lexa sourit une nouvelle fois, sachant la jolie blonde incapable de lui mentir « Je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas si j'aurais remis le sujet sur le tapis moi-même. »

« C'est… C'est étrange hein… »

« Ca ne change rien pour moi tu sais, tu es toujours mon amie. Tu as le droit d'avoir une vie sexuelle plus active que la mienne. »

Clarke la fixa alors et au même moment elles éclatèrent de rire. Et finalement le moment gênant passa entre elles et elles décidèrent de rester sur cette digne rocheuse, où seuls quelques pêcheurs de fortune tentaient leur chance.

Elles s'assirent alors au bord de l'eau, les faibles vagues menaçant à peine leurs pieds.

« J'adore définitivement cet endroit. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris de quoi dessiner, j'aurais immortalisé ce paysage. »

Lexa sourit avant de sortir son téléphone et de soudainement attraper Clarke par les épaules

« Selfie ! »

Et en un click, la photo était prise

« Naannn je dois avoir une tête affreuse dessus, donne ! »

« Certainement pas ! Et tu es très jolie, crois-moi. »

« Montre. »

« Non, tu vas l'effacer ! »

« Montre-moi, et je te dirais ! »

« Non. »

Clarke haussa un sourcil avant de surplomber Lexa et d'essayer de prendre le téléphone des mains de la jeune fille « Donne moi ça ! »

Lexa, quant à elle, laissa échapper un rire avant de se défendre corps et âme « Hey, mais t'es musclée ! »

« Tu vas voir si je suis musclée ! »

Clarke chevaucha Lexa, une jambe de chaque coté de sa taille et soudain, en un mouvement, Lexa se retrouva avec la poitrine de Clarke sous le nez, ce qui la déstabilisa et la figea. Clarke en profita alors pour attraper le téléphone et s'éloigner rapidement.

« Hey ! Rends-moi mon téléphone ! »

« Attends. » Clarke fit défiler la galerie et tomba alors sur leur selfie et le contempla « A vrai dire… T'as raison, c'est pas mal. »

Lexa reprit son téléphone alors « Ah ! Tu vois ! »

Elles échangèrent un regard complice et le silence s'installa de nouveau entre elles. Mais loin d'être un silence empli de gêne, il revêtait un aspect plus solennel.

Le cœur de Lexa battait à mesure que le soleil frôlait l'horizon. Elle jeta un rapide et discret coup d'œil sur sa gauche pour voir si Clarke bougeait, mais ce qu'elle vit lui plu bien plus encore : une Clarke apaisée, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, une petite brise qui s'engouffrait sous ses cheveux, le visage éclairé par les derniers rayons orangers du couchant. Elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse là, maintenant, tout de suite de cette fille venue de l'autre bout du pays.

Sans réfléchir, elle posa sa main sur la sienne, attirant son regard. Pendant quelques secondes, elles restèrent là, les yeux dans les yeux, Lexa entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Pendant un bref instant, elles retinrent leur souffle, pendant une brève seconde le regard de chacune se dirigea vers leurs lèvres, oui pendant une fraction de seconde, chacune pensa à s'en emparer.

 _Se pourrait-il que…_

Aucune ne bougea, ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur en manquait pourtant, mais par peur de briser ce moment, elles restèrent là, à se fixer intensément, leur cœur battant à l'unisson. Elles n'étaient qu'à une trentaine de centimètres l'une de l'autre. Jamais distance n'avait été si proche et si lointaine à la fois.

 _Je dois tenter…_

Clarke tressaillit par une légère brise courant sur ses jambes nues… Cela donna un signal pour Lexa qui s'approcha un peu plus, subrepticement, ses doigts se fermant un peu plus fermement sur ceux de Clarke. Elle ne pouvait plus dévier son regard de ces lèvres roses et fins, ces lèvres qu'elle ne demandait qu'à gouter.

Quand soudain… Clarke écarquilla les yeux, se recula vivement et cria d'un son aigu qui surprit Lexa « Clarke ? »

« La vache ! Saloperie ! »

Elle tapa sur sa cuisse alors et un petit crabe à la pince acérée vint s'échouer quelques mètres plus loin, se remettant bien vite sur ses pattes avant de disparaitre entre deux rochers. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

« Hey c'est pas drôle ! »

Ce qui donna à Lexa l'occasion de rire de plus belle, et si Clarke n'était pas aussi vexée, elle aurait pu trouver ce son le plus beau du monde.

« Ce n'est qu'un crabe. Minuscule qui plus est. »

« Ca c'est toi qui le dit hein ! Non mais est-ce que tu as vu la taille de ses pinces, sérieux ! »

« Il t'a juste grimpé sur la jambe Clarke. »

« Il aurait pu me pincer, c'est juste que j'ai eu de bons réflexes. Il était pas censé savoir qu'il grimperait sur une fille de la côte Est. »

« Bah voyons. En plus... Qui pourrait lui en vouloir… » sourit-elle, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire

« Huh ? Pardon, tu disais ? »

« Je disais… Que, enfin… »

« Que ce petit crabe avait eu de la chance de me grimper dessus ?! »

« Oui, non enfin… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors tu voulais dire quoi ? »

« … »

Lexa, coincée, ne put répondre, sachant que quoi que soit la réponse cela se retournerait contre elle. Au lieu de cela, elle se leva brusquement « J'ai faim, pas toi ? »

Clarke ne répondit que par un sourire qui en disait long, mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle se leva à son tour, s'étira, offrant son corps et sa poitrine, au regard gourmant de Lexa, regard que capta Clarke.

« Ouais, tu as raison… Tu as faim. »

Et quand Lexa la fixa, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines, Clarke éclata de rire avant de s'éloigner, sac en main « Alors tu viens ? »

« Ou… Oui, oui, j'arrive. »

* * *

Et finalement, elles s'éloignèrent de la plage pour se rendre dans les allées commerçantes tandis que les lampions et autres guirlandes lumineuses éclairaient les boutiques.

« Oh t'a vu ça : 10 porte-clés pour 5$ ! Je dois absolument ramener un truc pour ma mère et Marcus ! Et Raven, évidemment. Elle me tuerait sinon. »

« On reviendra après manger si tu veux. »

« Merci ! » sourit Clarke

Lexa détourna bien vite le regard, se sentant rougir à vue d'œil « On s'arrête là ? »

« Tu m'as promis un fish and chips donc… Allons-y ! »

Elles mangèrent dans les rires et la perspective du lendemain, sans jamais évoquer ce bref instant qui semblait déjà être un mirage, un doux rêve.

« Alors demain ça se passe dans la forêt ? »

« Yep. Nous devrons être sur le set pour 8h demain, je tourne peu, donc ça ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps qu'hier. »

« Tu… Dis, tu pourrais me donner quelques spoilers ? » Lexa la fixa en haussant un sourcil « Non, enfin je voulais juste… savoir ce que ton perso allait devenir. »

« Hm… Et bien… Il n'est pas prévu que je meure, en tout cas pas cette saison. » Clarke sourit « Ensuite… Mon perso devrait finalement franchir le pas avec Zoe. »

« Yes ! » Lexa eut un léger sourire amusé sur le visage « C'est juste que… J'avais peur qu'ils finissent par mettre Alycia avec Bob… »

« Ah ah, oui je vois. »

« Oui enfin…. Merci de m'avoir donné des infos. »

« Que tu garderas pour toi bien sur. »

« Evidemment ! Au fait, tu avais raison, ce fish and chips est un délice ! »

« Je te l'avais dis. »

« Je suppose qu'on ne va pas tarder s'il faut se lever tôt. »

« Exact, même s'il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerais que tu vois avant de partir. »

« Ah oui ? Quoi ? »

Lexa regarda sa montre et sourit « C'est presque l'heure. On est restée assez longtemps ici, ça tombe bien. »

Clarke était plus que curieuse « Tu sais que je déteste les surprises, tu le sais ça ? »

Le sourire de Lexa s'agrandit de plus belle « Ah ? »

Puis elles quittèrent le restaurant pour partir en direction de la plage une nouvelle fois.

« T'as de la chance que je t'apprécie… Et surtout que je ne connaisse pas les lieux, sinon j'aurais fui en courant… »

« Tu veux une révélation ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Quand je suis revenue de ma baignade et que je ne t'ai plus vu j'ai cru que tu étais partie. »

« Pour aller ou ?! » gloussa Clarke

« J'en sais rien, pendant quelques secondes, j'ai pensé que tu avais trouvé un taxi et que tu étais revenue à la villa. »

« J'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde. J'avais juste besoin… de réfléchir. »

« Je vois… » Sentant le sujet encore sensible, Lexa changea bien vite de sujet « Hey, nous y voilà. »

Clarke haussa un sourcil, dubitative « Hm… La plage ? Quoi de neuf ? »

« Patience… »

Au bout de quelques secondes, la foule apparut, entourant les jeunes filles. Et lorsque Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour demander de quoi il retournait, elle entendit soudainement des crépitements puis un « bang », suivi d'une gerbe colorée d'étincelles multicolores.

« Un feu d'artifice ! » s'enjoua-t-elle, comme une petite fille dans un parc d'attraction, frappant dans ses mains, le nez en l'air. Lexa fut heureuse de son petit effet et s'approcha de la jolie blonde, tel que son épaule toucha la sienne. Subrepticement, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, le tout sous les lumières du feu, ce qui attira l'attention de Clarke qui tourna la tête vers elle.

 _C'est maintenant ou jamais…_

Et sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, Lexa, de son autre main, caressa la joue de Clarke, l'amenant par la même occasion, jusqu'à son visage. La jolie blonde n'émit aucune résistance, bien au contraire, et ferma même les yeux dans l'attente du contact tant attendu.

Et tandis qu'une gerbe bleue éclaira le ciel, Lexa embrassa doucement Clarke, d'abord chastement, timidement, juste histoire de prendre la température, de ne pas précipiter les choses. Puis elle recula un peu, jugeant de la réaction de Clarke : cette dernière avait toujours les yeux fermés.

« Clarke ? » elle les ouvrit alors « Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est ok ? »

Pour toute réponse, Clarke sourit avant, à son tour, d'encadrer le visage de Lexa dans ses mains et de l'embrasser avec un peu plus d'intensité. Lexa posa ses mains sur la taille de Clarke pour la coller à elle, à peine surprise de sentir que leur corps semblait être fait l'un pour l'autre. Elles se séparèrent juste un court instant, le temps de reprendre leur souffle, avant que Lexa ne s'empare une nouvelle fois des lèvres de la jolie blonde, cette fois-ci, dans un baiser un peu plus pressant, où Lexa demanda implicitement, sa langue courant sur les lèvres de Clarke, à appuyer un peu plus l'échange. Et Clarke répondit favorablement en entrouvrant ses lèvres dans un léger gémissement.

Le temps s'arrêta soudain et les soucis d'il y a quelques heures furent bien vite oubliés. Ce ne fut que lorsque Clarke fut accidentellement bousculée par la foule qu'elles se séparèrent enfin, le sourire aux lèvres. Lexa reprit la main de Clarke entrelaça leurs doigts avant de reporter leur attention sur la fin du feu d'artifice puis le bouquet final.

Une fois fini, la foule se dispersa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant les jeunes filles sur leur nuage.

« Tu… Tu veux qu'on se balade un peu avant de rentrer ? »

Clarke sourit « On devrait rentrer, il est déjà tard. Marchons au moins jusqu'à la voiture. »

« Comme ça ? » demanda Lexa en lui montrant leurs mains jointes

« Comme ça. » confirma Clarke

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent : elles marchèrent sur la plage jusqu'à la hauteur du parking où le cabriolet de Lexa les attendait. Elles montèrent alors et ce fut la première fois, depuis leur baiser, qu'elles se lâchèrent les mains.

« Ok… On va en parler ou on reste dans la gêne jusqu'à la villa ? » sourit Lexa

« Je t'aime beaucoup… Lexa. » avoua soudainement Clarke

« Moi aussi. »

« J'ai… J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Y'a encore 3 mois, j'étais une fan inconditionnelle de toi avec mes posters, mes DVD… Et là… »

« Là je viens de t'embrasser. Je peux comprendre que ça peut perturber… »

Clarke lui sourit avant de poser sa main sur sa cuisse « Hey, je ne regrette rien. »

Lexa, un peu rassurée, lui sourit faiblement « Moi non plus. »

« Et pour être franche, je n'espérais pas qu'une telle chose puisse se produire… Tu es tellement… On est tellement, enfin je sais pas… Personne ne parierait sur nous… »

« Peut-être bien Raven. » gloussa Lexa

« Oh oui, certainement. » enchaina Clarke avant que le silence ne revienne

« J'ai encore envie tu sais. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« De t'embrasser. »

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire « Moi aussi… »

Lexa se pencha alors et déposa un tendre mais rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la belle blonde « Allez, on rentre. »

* * *

Le retour fut calme, chacune goutant encore le gout de l'autre sur ses lèvres, leur main jointe sur la cuisse de Clarke. Et quand le cabriolet se gara devant la villa, elles échangèrent un dernier baiser, presque volé.

Quand elles entrèrent, elles ne furent pas surprises de voir qu'Anya n'était déjà plus là. Elles montèrent en silence et en haut de l'escalier, elles hésitèrent soudain. Lexa lui lâcha finalement la main « Bon et bien… Bonne nuit Clarke. »

« Bonne nuit Lexa. »

Elles se séparèrent mais avant que Lexa n'entre dans sa chambre, Clarke l'appela « Lexa ? »

« Hm ? »

« Que… Qu'est-ce… Non laisse tomber, bonne nuit. »

« Non, non, vas-y. Quoi ? »

Clarke se pinça la lèvre inférieure avant de prendre une grande inspiration « Qu'est-ce qu'on est ? Ils signifient quoi ces baisers ? »

Lexa soupira avant de la rejoindre et de se planter devant la jeune fille, elle lui sourit « T'es du genre à mettre un titre officiel à toute chose ? »

« Te moque pas… C'est juste que… J'ai pas l'habitude et… Tu es quelqu'un de connu. J'imagine que ca ne comptait pas vraiment… »

« Ca comptait Clarke, ça compte. » lui assura Lexa « Nous sommes adultes, nous pouvons mettre les choses à plat. Et si tu tiens vraiment à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il y a entre nous, alors… » Elle se colla à elle « Je serais plus qu'heureuse et honorée de t'appeler ma petite amie. » Clarke frissonna « Mais en attendant, on doit mettre au clair les choses, et ça, on le fera demain. Mais ce que je peux t'assurer pour l'instant, c'est que ce n'est ni un jeu ni une mascarade pour moi. C'est du sérieux. Alors, pour l'instant Clarke, il faut dormir, ok ? »

Clarke hoqueta « Ok . »

« Alors à demain. » lança Lexa avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, laissant une Clarke rêveuse dans le couloir. Cette nuit-là, les deux jeunes femmes s'endormirent un sourire aux lèvres et de belles promesses pour l'avenir. Elles étaient loin de se douter que les choses ne seraient pas si simples et que leurs sentiments naissants seraient mis à rude épreuve.

 **TBC**


	12. Promenons-nous dans les bois

**Hello !**

 **Alors désolée... Bon pour ceux qui n'ont pas mon twitter, vous ne pouviez pas savoir, mais j'avais mis un mot dessus comme quoi j'avais eu un empêchement et je ne pouvais pas poster hier :/  
**

 **Bon je vais donc essayer de me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre...**

 **Et je crois qu'il va grandement vous plaire, je le sens... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Promenons-nous dans les bois…**

Quand Clarke se réveilla, elle eut ce sentiment d'apaisement et de bien-être qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis un moment. Et malgré la multitude de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, toutes relatives à leurs baisers d'hier soir, elle se leva, légère et sortit de sa chambre, pour descendre jusqu'à la cuisine où elle eut la surprise d'y découvrir déjà Lexa, humant une tasse de café brûlant.

« Hey ! » lança-t-elle

« Bonjour. » sourit Clarke

Elle hésita, ne sachant que faire : devait-elle s'approcher ? L'embrasser ? Garder ses distances et attendre ? Elle décida de ne pas précipiter les choses et s'assit en face d'elle. Soudain Lexa se leva, soupira dans un sourire, avant de contourner le comptoir, de se poster devant Clarke, de poser ses deux mains sur chacune de ses cuisses et de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes « Bonjour. »

Clarke sourit contre ses lèvres « Bonjour. » répéta-t-elle

« Ca va ? »

« Très bien. J'ai très bien dormi. » Lexa hoqueta avant de s'éloigner « Désolée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Lexa fouilla dans les armoires et tiroirs avant de sortir une tasse, des couverts et la confiture.

« Je… Je savais pas quoi faire… » avoua la jolie blonde

Lexa la fixa alors « Ca peut se comprendre… Mais sache que sous ce toit, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, ce dont tu as envie. »

Cette dernière partie de phrase fit frissonner Clarke dont les pensées dévièrent sur des choses peu chastes, et Lexa s'en rendit compte.

« On ferait mieux de se dépêcher. »

« Oui. »

Clarke croqua rapidement dans son pancake avant de bondir de son tabouret et d'être rattrapée par Lexa qui l'enlaça, entourant sa taille de ses bras fins, reposant son menton sur son épaule « Je le pensais, tu sais. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux ici. Je te dis ça parce que dès qu'on aura passé cette porte… »

« Je sais… » Clarke se retourna alors et posa ses bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme « C'est juste que… »

« Hey Clarke, oublies ce que je suis. Tu agirais comment avec une petite amie ordinaire ? »

« Une… Petite amie ? C'est… C'est ce qu'on est ? »

Lexa sourit « Et bien, il faut d'abord voir où ça nous mène… Tu repars demain et on est pas prêtes de se revoir avant un moment… Evidemment, on entretiendra par skype, mail et autre sms… Mais… En attendant que ce soit officiel, que tu sois prête au raz-de-marée que ça va susciter… On pourrait n'être petites amies que pour nous deux : toi tu le sais, moi je le sais, ça pourrait être suffisant pour l'instant ? »

Lexa savait qu'elle en demandait beaucoup à Clarke : qui n'aimerait pas dire à la terre entière qu'on sortait avec un actrice ? Ou même dire au monde qu'on sortait avec quelqu'un ?

« Ok. »

« Ok ? »

« Ca me va. On ne précipite rien, on vit ce qu'on a à vive ici… On verra plus tard pour le reste et l'officialisation de la chose. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Je suis sûre. Ca me permettra aussi d'y voir plus clair, de ne pas que ça aille trop vite. M'autorises-tu simplement une chose ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« En parler à Raven. Ca va me ronger de garder ça pour moi. En plus, je la connais, dès qu'elle va me voir, elle va se douter de quelque chose. Et après m'avoir bombardé de questions, elle finira par découvrir par elle-même la vérité… »

Lexa sourit « Mouais, ça ne serait que reculer pour mieux sauter. Si tu as confiance en elle, alors ok. »

Clarke s'approcha d'elle « Alors… Je peux t'embrasser ? »

« Et comment ! »

Elles entamèrent un ardent baiser et soudain les mains de chacune arpentèrent les courbes de l'autre et Clarke poussa légèrement Lexa contre le comptoir et ses lèvres dévièrent de sa bouche à sa nuque, sa langue dessinant quelques arabesques invisibles, décrochant un gémissement de la belle brune qui la stoppa d'un seul coup.

« Stop. »

« Pardon. »

« Non, non, au contraire, c'était agréable… Très agréable même mais… On a pas le temps, pas ce matin. »

« Ok, tu as raison ! Allez, on va être à la bourre ! »

Lexa sourit et lui attrapa la main au vol « Hey… Ce soir… »

Clarke opina alors, accompagné par un sourire lui donnant son accord.

* * *

Quand Lexa entra dans sa chambre, elle eut la surprise de voir Anya, assise en tailleur sur son lit « La vache, tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Anya esquissa un sourire sadique « Je sais ce que tu as fait, espèce de cochonne ! »

« Arrête, j'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries. » railla Lexa qui fouilla son armoire à la recherche de vêtements confortables.

« T'as pas le temps pour ça, mais pour peloter Blondie, ça… Y'a toujours le temps. »

Lexa se figea et fusilla sa sœur d'un regard noir « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oh s'il te plait… Pas à moi. Si j'avais voulu vous interrompre, je l'aurais fais. »

« … »

« Alors… C'est arrivé quand ? Sur la plage ? Au resto ? Sous le feu d'artifice ? » Les joues de Lexa rosirent et Anya gloussa « Pas mal Casanova. »

« La ferme… »

« Elle embrasse bien au moins ? »

« La ferme ! »

« Vous avez pas couché ensemble… »

« Arrête Anya, c'est pénible. »

« Vous allez le faire ? Je veux dire, avant qu'elle s'en aille demain matin ? »

« … »

« Ahhh si vous voulez, j'peux me trouver un toit pour ce soir. »

« Il n'est pas question que ça arrive. En tout cas, pas ce soir… C'est trop tôt, on veut prendre les choses lentement mais sérieusement. »

« Eh bah… Si un jour je pensais entendre ça de la bouche de ma sœur… »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je veux attendre. Je veux être sûre… »

« Sûre d'elle ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu lui en as parlé ? D'elle je veux dire. »

« Non, pas encore, c'est trop tôt. Pour l'instant, on laisse les choses venir… Comme tu l'as dis, elle part demain. »

« T'es accro hein. »

« … »

« Ca se voit. » sourit Anya « Et je suis contente pour toi, vraiment. »

Lexa se détendit alors « Merci. »

« J'espère que ça marchera entre vous, tu le mérites et ça à l'air d'être une bonne gamine. »

Lexa soupira « Oui. »

« Elle embrasse bien au moins ? »

« Ok, cette conversation est finie. »

« Roh allez, dis-le moi ou je vais me renseigner à la source ! »

« Je t'interdis de lui parler ! En tout cas pas de ça ! »

« Quoi, tu as peur que je ne lui révèle quelques petits secrets ? Comme ton point faible ou encore ce truc que tu fais avec ta langue et qui rend folle tes amantes. »

« La ferme, ok dégage… ! »

Anya éclata de rire avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre, laissant Lexa aussi frustrée qu'énervée.

* * *

Lexa n'avait qu'une peur : que la route de Clarke croise celle d'Anya et ses remarques acerbes et assassines. Elle s'empressa donc de s'habiller et de toquer à la porte de Clarke.

« Clarke, tu es prête ? »

« Entre. »

Lexa ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une Clarke entrain de boutonner les derniers boutons de sa chemise « Oups pardon. »

« Non, non entre, c'est bon. » sourit-elle

Lexa referma la porte derrière elle et ne put s'empêcher de prendre Clarke par la taille « Ok, j'avoue que je n'aurais pas dis non à entrer un poil plus tôt. » Elle l'embrassa avant de glisser ses lèvres dans son cou « Hm, j'adore ton parfum… »

Clarke sourit « Playboy. »

Lexa s'écarta et sourit « Sérieux ? » avant de repartir à l'assaut de la nuque de la demoiselle. Mais soudain, elle sentit les deux mains de Clarke sur ses épaules la repousser doucement « Quoi ? »

« On peut parler de quelque chose ? »

« Tu me fais peur. » Sans un mot Clarke alla s'asseoir sur le lit, Lexa l'imitant « Clarke ? »

« Je… Tu sais, je suis mal par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Gaia. »

« Hey, stop, je t'arrête tout de suite. On était pas ensemble… Ca n'a aucune incidence, en tout cas pour moi. »

« Mais pour moi si. Je ne suis pas coutumière des plans cul d'habitude… Car ce n'était que ça : un plan cul. Je ne pensais même pas en trouver sur ce camp, j'en avais aucune envie… »

« Alors… Pourquoi ? »

Clarke inspira « J'ai pas envie d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Y'a eu ces photos et… Je crois que j'ai été jalouse… »

« Quelles photos ? »

« Celles où on te voit avec un homme dans les rues de Los Angeles. Vous sembliez assez proches, main dans la main en faisant du lèche-vitrine. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils avant de les écarquiller « Attends… » Elle sortit son téléphone et fit défiler sa galerie photos avant de le place devant les yeux de Clarke « C'est lui ? »

Clarke vit alors une photo de Lexa en maillot de bain, le sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux au vent, la mer turquoise en fond, avec ce fameux jeune homme, torse nu et tout sourire lui aussi.

« Oui. »

Lexa sourit alors « C'est pas vrai… Ces journalistes sont tellement cons. »

« Huh ? »

« Ce mec, il s'appelle Aden. On a grandi ensemble, il est comme mon frère. »

« Oh… »

« Y'a jamais rien eu entre nous, ni ambiguïté, ni rien du tout. C'est mon frère de sang, à moi et Anya. »

Clarke baissa la tête, penaude « Je suis désolée d'avoir douté… »

Lexa lui releva le visage en glissant un index sous on menton « Je peux comprendre que les photos aient pu être trompeuses. Mais… Même si ça n'avait pas été Aden, sache que, premièrement je suis gay, totalement, et qu'ensuite, j'aurais pas pu flirter avec quelqu'un, parce que j'avais déjà une personne dans mes pensées. »

« Ah oui ? » sourit faiblement Clarke

« Oui. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis le bal... Peut-être même avant, mais j'en ais pris conscience en revenant de la fête foraine. J'ai regretté de ne pas t'avoir embrassé ce soir-là sur cette grande roue. »

Clarke afficha un sourire plus franc « Ah oui ? »

« Oui. D'ailleurs… »

Elle poussa Clarke sur le lit et la surplomba avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un fiévreux baiser, faisant naitre quelques timides gémissements de Clarke.

« Alors… Y'a pas de soucis ? » s'assura Clarke

« Aucun, vraiment. Peu importe que tu ais couché avec Gaia tout un été, car j'ai bien l'intention de passer bien plus de nuits avec toi qu'elle. » Elle sourit sadique « Et bientôt tu ne te souviendras même plus d'elle. »

« Elle était douée tu sais… » ironisa Clarke

« Sale petite… » elle inspira « Ca c'est parce que tu n'as jamais passé une nuit avec moi. »

« Je ne demande que ça. » lança machinalement Clarke avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire

« Ah oui ? »

« Enfin je veux dire… On a le temps… »

Lexa lui sourit « Mais en attendant… On peut… » Elle conclut sa phrase par un baiser langoureux avant de glisser subrepticement une main sur le chemisier de la jeune fille.

« Hm Lexa… »

« Quoi ? »

« Encore… » murmura-t-elle

A ce moment précis, le cœur de Lexa explosa dans sa poitrine : s'il y avait bien une image qu'elle garderait de Clarke, c'est cet instant précis : la jeune fille allongée, ses cheveux dorés éparpillés sur le drap, son regard brillant et son air mutin, l'implorant de continuer… Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Alors, elle obtempéra et dans un ardent baiser, elle déboutonna avec adresse et rapidité la chemise de Clarke, exposant alors sa poitrine avantageuse dans un soutien-gorge rouge écarlate.

« Oh… Mon… Dieu… » souffla Lexa, totalement obnubilée par ces attributs

Clarke savait que la nature l'avait gâté, mais elle ne s'en était jamais vantée. Mais en voyant le regard de Lexa, empli de luxure, d'admiration et d'envie, elle eut soudainement envie de se cacher. Et lorsque les doigts de la brunette caressèrent fébrilement leur courbe, elle retint sa respiration. Sans avertir, Lexa se pencha et déposa quelques légers baisers entre ses seins, mais soudain Clarke la repoussa, et Lexa resta sur sa faim.

« Moi aussi je veux m'amuser ! » lança Clarke d'un air boudeur

« Bien madame ! »

Sans attendre Lexa se redressa et enleva son débardeur. Clarke en profita pour se redresser et entourer la taille fine de la jeune fine de ses bras. Assise à présent sur ses cuisses, Lexa sourit avant de caresser le visage de Clarke.

« Bleu ciel… J'aurais du m'en douter. » sourit Clarke

Puis, elles scellèrent leur envie dans un baiser charnel « J'ai tellement envie de toi… » murmura Lexa « Depuis si longtemps… »

Clarke sourit contre ses lèvres avant de faire descendre doucement les bretelles du soutien gorge de la jeune fille quand soudain, un lourd bang retentit contre la porte, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes filles qui se séparèrent, manquant à Lexa de tomber au sol.

« Hey les tourterelles, quand vous aurez fini de vous peloter, on est à la bourre ! »

« Je vais la tuer… » grogna Lexa, plus frustrée que jamais

Clarke sourit « Allez, on y va. »

Lexa remit son débardeur tandis que Clarke reboutonna sa chemise, le tout dans un silence complice quand chacune donna quelques regards suggestifs à l'autre.

« Bon… »

« Bon… »

« On devrait y aller sinon on risque de voir débarquer Anya lancer des insanités sur notre vie sexuelle. »

Clarke pouffa de rire « Je te suis. »

Mais avant de sortir de la chambre, Lexa stoppa Clarke « Hey… C'est ok ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Non je veux dire… » Lexa se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise « Merde, j'ai rarement été aussi coincée sur ce sujet… »

« Lexa ? »

« C'est ok si… Si ce soir… »

Et quand Clarke comprit, elle écarquilla les yeux « Oh ça… »

« Oui, ça. »

« Tu sais, j'ai pas envie qu'on brûle les étapes. Je serais très heureuse de passer la nuit avec toi mais… »

« Trop vite. » constata Lexa

« Peut-être. Tu n'es pas une personne anodine. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour me dire que… »

« Que ? »

« Que Lexa Woods est ma petite amie, non officiellement pour l'instant. »

« Oh je vois. »

« Je veux juste… prendre le temps de savourer chaque moment. J'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi ce soir, et de me languir de la prochaine fois qu'on se verra. »

« Tu ne veux pas être en manque ? » ricana Lexa

« Complètement. Après tout, ce qu'on ne connait pas ou peu, nous manque moins… Si jamais ce soir on… couche ensemble, je crois que je ne tiendrais pas des semaines d'attente. »

« Donc, si tu ne veux pas faire l'amour avec moi ce soir, c'est simplement par peur du manque ? »

« Ou de l'addiction… A toi de voir. » sourit Clarke « Mais au-delà de ça… Je veux juste prendre le temps, profiter. C'est… C'est mal ? »

Lexa lui caressa la joue « Non, au contraire, c'est à ton image : mignon et totalement… enviable. »

« Les Clexa ! On arrête de se tripoter et on descend ! »

Lexa serra sa mâchoire « Je vais me la faire… »

« Comment elle nous a appelé là ?! »

Lexa déposa un smack rapide sur les lèvres de la jolie blonde avant de la prendre par la main et de descendre juste pour voir Anya, bras croisés, adossée à la porte d'entrée.

« Ah bah quand même ! »

« La ferme ! » aboya Lexa

« Hargneuse huh… »

« Comment tu nous as appelé ? » demanda curieusement Clarke

« Hm ? Oh le clexa. Sympa non ? C'est la contraction de ton prénom et de celui de Lexa : Clexa. »

« T'es complètement allumée… » soupira Lexa « Allez on y va. »

* * *

Le chemin se passa sagement, entre les réflexions et les pics d'Anya et les regards énamourés des deux jeunes filles. Et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur le set, Lexa et Clarke restèrent dans la voiture, Anya comprit le message alors et sortit.

« Quoi ? »

« Avant de sortir et de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous… » Lexa se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, suivis d'un long soupir de contentement de la part de Clarke.

« Ce qu'il y a entre nous ? C'est quoi ? » demanda mutinement Clarke

Lexa sourit « Hm, cette tension sexuelle omniprésente, sans parler de cette bulle dans laquelle je serais bien restée. »

Clarke ouvrit alors la portière et sortit, imitée par Lexa. Et à partir du moment où elles furent à la vue de tout le monde, leur comportement changea radicalement : Lexa fit comme si de rien n'était, tandis que Clarke joua les fans à découvrir un nouveau set, encore plus lorsque Dina, une des stylistes l'invita à parcourir les différentes sections du vestiaire : les tenues d'Octavia, celle de Lexa ou encore Bellamy.

Clarke était émerveillée, ayant l'impression de faire partie de la série à son tour. Et quand elle revint sur le set, juste à temps pour voir une scène entre Lexa et Bellamy se battant contre 5 monstres difformes, elle fut plus qu'impressionnée par les capacités physique de… sa petite amie ?

Elle en avait encore des frissons rien qu'en y pensant. Et il lui fallut une cargaison de self-control pour ne pas sauter au cou de la jeune femme lorsque cette dernière approcha, à la fin de sa scène, en compagnie de Bellamy.

« Hey princesse ! » lança-t-il

« Princesse ? »

Bellamy s'approcha tout sourire avant de passer son bras amicalement autour des épaules de la jolie blonde, geste qui ne plut guère à Lexa, visiblement ennuyée de cette proximité avec la jeune fille. Clarke, elle, était bien trop polie pour faire une quelconque remarque, pire encore, elle semblait sous le charme du beau brun et de ses sourires enjôleurs.

« Ok, Clarke, viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. » lança soudain Lexa

Elle attrapa sa main et la tira, loin de l'étreinte de Bellamy, qui ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire : il les salua avant de retourner dans sa loge.

Lexa, quant à elle, s'enfonça dans la forêt bordant le set de tournage « Lexa hey ! Doucement ! »

Clarke avait du mal à suivre, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois à cause de souches ou de trous cachés par des branches et des feuilles. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, et à l'abri des regards, Lexa planta Clarke contre un tronc d'arbre et l'embrassa vigoureusement, surprenant la jolie blonde qui eut toutes les peines du monde à se décoller d'elle.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu es à moi Clarke. » La jeune fille la fixa, incrédule « Tu es à moi, tu es ma petite amie. Et je ne supporterai pas qu'un, ou une, autre te touche, et encore moins en ma présence. »

« Hey Lexa… » La belle brune se radoucit alors, en sentant la main de Clarke caresser sa joue « Tu n'as rien à craindre. » s'assura Clarke en un sourire chaleureux « Tu es jalouse, c'est aussi flippant qu'attendrissant, mais tu dois me faire confiance Lexa. On s'était mises d'accord pour ne rien dévoiler, pas maintenant. Et je tiendrais ma promesse, même si j'ai envie de t'embrasser chaque minute que dieu fait, même si j'ai envie de te tenir la main en public, de sortir avec toi, comme on a pu le faire le soir à cette fête foraine. » Lexa sourit à ce souvenir « Je… Je t'apprécie beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. J'ai confiance en toi, même si te voir à la télé ou lors de cérémonies, plus belle que jamais, pourrait me faire peur. Tu dois me faire confiance aussi. »

Lexa soupira « Merde, je suis désolée… Je pensais pas être ce type de nana jalouse à outrance mais… Bell… C'est un dragueur invétéré… »

« Et je ne suis pas du tout intéressée. J'ai bien mieux à regarder et à peloter… » sourit-elle « On devrait y retourner non ? Tu n'es pas attendue ? »

« C'est la pause déjeuner. Et la seule chose que j'ai envie de me mettre sous la dent, c'est toi. »

Clarke éclata de rire « Oh la vache, ce genre de réplique marche encore de nos jours ?! »

« Hey ! Te moque pas ! »

« Sérieusement Lexa, t'es pas obligée d'être si… »

« Si quoi ? »

« Je suis tout entière acquise ta cause. Tu as raison Lexa, je suis à toi, même si ce qualificatif possessif est assez rétrograde. J'aime pas être assimilée à un objet qu'on possède mais… Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire. Mais sache que je suis à toi, Lexa. »

« Je suis désolée… Je ne suis pas si possessive d'habitude mais… Toi, c'est différent. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui… Et ne crois pas que je sois du type : cette fille est une actrice habituée à avoir tout ce qu'elle veut quand elle le désire. C'est pas le cas ici, c'est juste que toi… C'est… »

« … Différent ? » répéta en ironisant Clarke

« Oui. C'est nul et je n'ai aucun droit de disposer de toi ainsi. D'autant plus que dès demain, nous serons séparées et que je n'aurais aucun moyen de savoir si tu batifoles à droite ou à gauche. »

« Hm tu as raison… Je pensais bien aller voir ailleurs à la fac mais bon… »

« Espèce de… »

« De quoi ? »

Elles se toisèrent avant que Lexa n'éclate de rire « La vache, tu me tiens en laisse. »

Clarke l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et approcha son visage du sien « Je te tiens c'est sur… Je ne te lâcherais pas. » puis elle conclut par un baiser avant de s'écarter « J'ai faim. »

Lexa lui prit la main alors et la reconduisit vers la caravane de nourritures du staff. Le reste de la journée se passa idéalement : le tournage ne prit aucun retard et Clarke put en découvrir encore beaucoup sur la manière de filmer, les maquillages, les effets spéciaux… Elle était aux anges.

Le soir même Lexa, mais aussi Clarke étaient totalement fatiguées, tant et si bien qu'elles zappèrent le repas pour s'affaler dans le canapé, côte à côte, regardant « _America's got talents_ » tandis qu'Anya était sortie une énième fois, officiellement pour retrouver une nouvelle conquête.

« Ta sœur ne s'arrête jamais ? »

« Jamais. Elle est jeune… 26 ans, je veux dire… Qui aurait envie de se fixer si tôt. »

Clarke haussa un sourcil « Moi. »

« Toi ? »

« Je pars du principe qu'à partir du moment où l'on sait que c'est la bonne personne… Pourquoi attendre ? La vie est trop courte, j'ai pu le constater avec mes parents : même si je sais qu'elle est heureuse avec Marcus aujourd'hui, je sais qu'elle est bardée de regrets par rapports à ce qu'elle n'a pu dire ou faire avec mon père lorsqu'il était vivant : ils voulaient faire des voyages, ils pensaient même à avoir un deuxième enfant… »

« Clarke… »

« Je n'ai que 18 ans, c'est sûr mais… Je me dis que si on pense avoir trouvé la bonne, on doit s'y accrocher, qu'on est 12 ans, 18 ou 26… Ta sœur n'a peut-être pas encore trouvé la bonne, mais elle ne cherche pas non plus à se poser. »

« C'est moi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« La bonne personne, c'est moi ? »

Clarke lui sourit tendrement « Peut-être. C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire mais… Si c'était le cas, est-ce que ça serait réciproque ? »

Clarke posa cette question n'imaginant même pas que la réponse pourrait ne pas lui plaire, pourrait clore définitivement leur relation à peine naissante. Alors lorsque Lexa sembla réfléchir à une réponse aussi cohérente que diplomatique, Clarke, ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre :

« Enfin je peux comprendre que c'est encore trop tôt et puis, tu as une vie différente de la mienne et… »

« Oui. »

« Oui ? »

« Oui, c'est réciproque. »

Le cœur de Clarke battait la chamade et elle ne put décrocher de ce sourire béat sur son visage « Sérieux ? »

« Si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais pas réagi avec autant de virulence ce midi. J'ai jamais été jalouse, pas au point de vouloir arracher les yeux de mes collègues. Alors, je me dis que ça signifie forcément quelques chose… non ? »

« Surement. »

« J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de passer notre dernière nuit ensemble, mais ce qui m'importe encore plus c'est ton bien-être, ton avis, tes envies. Pour être franche, si j'avais ramassé une fille quelconque il y a deux jours, je me serais probablement envoyée en l'air avec elle sans me poser de question. Mais avec toi, c'est autre chose… Quelque chose de plus charnel, de plus subtil… De plus… connecté, tu vois ? »

« Je vois. » confirma Clarke « Et je suis heureuse que tu penses cela. »

« Alors, quand est-ce qu'on se marie ? » ironisa Lexa

« Oh bah je me disais que demain matin, avant que je ne parte, entre deux terminaux à l'aéroport. J'aurais été tellement fière de l'annoncer à ma mère ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire avant que le sommeil ne les appelle. Et sur le pas de la porte de Clarke, Lexa l'embrassa langoureusement, comme s'il ne s'agissait de leurs derniers moments et, à vrai dire, c'était le cas. Et après quelques caresses et flirt indécent, Clarke lui souhaita bonne nuit et Lexa rebroussa chemin, quelque peu frustrée et peinée que ce séjour touche à sa fin.

Chacune dans leur chambre, elles repensèrent à ce court mais intense séjour : Lexa avait franchi le pas, elle avait décidé de vivre une seconde chance… De se laisser une chance d'aimer et faire confiance de nouveau. Allait-elle le regretter ? Il était certain que oui car Clarke serait définitivement une cause pour laquelle elle pourrait facilement se provoquer un ulcère de stress. Entamer une relation à distance était toujours quelque chose de compliquée, bien plus encore lorsqu'une jalousie venue dont-ne-sait-où pointait le bout de son nez.

Oui, définitivement, Clarke serait sa perte.

* * *

Le lendemain fut douloureux pour les deux jeunes filles : l'avion de Clarke était assez tôt et après un rapide réveil et le bouclage de sa valise, elles entamèrent un petit déjeuner silencieux.

« Anya ne vient pas ? »

« Elle est rentrée très tard… Ou très tôt selon les points de vue… Et disons qu'elle… doit sans doute cuver. »

Clarke gloussa alors « J'aurais aimé lui dire au revoir. »

« Oh crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas la voir ainsi. En temps normal, elle est potable et presque gentille… Mais là… »

« Ok, j'insiste pas donc… »

« Et puis, l'essentiel c'est que moi je sois là. »

« C'est le principal oui. »

Elles échangèrent un regard complice avant que le téléphone de Clarke ne vibre « C'est ma mère qui me demande de confirmer mon heure de retour. »

« C'est une mère poule. » constata avec amusement Lexa

« Pire que ça. » gloussa Clarke « On ne la refera pas. »

« Tu as de la chance de l'avoir encore. »

Le cœur de Clarke se serra alors « Je suis désolée. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Au fait, maintenant que je suis non-officiellement ta petite amie, il va falloir que tu me présentes à ta mère… » ironisa Lexa

« Je suis pas pressée… »

« Quoi, elle ne m'aime pas ?! »

« Oh si elle t'apprécie mais je l'entends déjà d'ici avec ses commentaires : _mais c'est une actrice et toi un futur médecin ! Qu'avez-vous en commun ? Elle vit à l'autre bout du pays ? Comment vous allez faire ? Es-tu sûre de toi ?_ »

« Et elle aurait raison de se poser toutes ces questions… Elles sont légitimes. Mais je pense que nous avons encore le temps de nous les poser. »

« Tout à fait. »

« C'est l'heure. »

« Shh, je sais. »

Lexa, avec toute la galanterie dont elle pouvait faire preuve, prit la valise de Clarke et lui ouvrit la portière. Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport, elles restèrent silencieuses, la main de Lexa sur la cuisse de Clarke, recouverte par la main de cette dernière. Et quand la jolie blonde vit un avion dans le ciel, elle sut qu'elles étaient proches, et jamais elle n'avait eu autant la nausée pour un simple au revoir.

Lexa se gara dans le parking souterrain et resta dans la voiture, les mains sur le volant, la tête baissée.

« Lexa ? »

« J'ai tellement pas envie que tu t'en ailles. Je sais, c'est débile mais… 4 jours c'est trop court. »

« Je sais mais on a pas le choix, mon stage commence dès demain. »

« Je sais, je sais, et je devrais m'estimer heureuse d'avoir au moins eu le cran de t'embrasser sous ce feu d'artifice. Je crois que j'aurais été encore plus frustrée si tu étais repartie sans qu'on est… enfin tu vois… »

« C'était dans ton intention ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« De me faire comprendre, durant ces 4 jours, que tu m'appréciais bien plus qu'une simple amie. »

« Je n'avais rien de prévu, vraiment. Mais… Ce soir là, sur cette plage… Tu étais plus belle que jamais. »

Clarke enferma le visage de Lexa dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement avant d'approfondir le baiser par une langue curieuse, qu'accepta volontiers Lexa. Et après un échange fugace mais intense, elles se séparèrent.

« Je suppose que là s'arrête nos démonstrations d'affection… »

« Oui, désolée. Je préfère attendre avant de nous montrer officiellement ensemble. »

« Je comprends, et je t'avouerais que je préfère aussi. Histoire de passer mon stage tranquillement sans avoir de multiples questions sur la fameuse Lexa Woods. »

« Ok. Alors… on y va ? »

Clarke opina et le chemin jusqu'à l'enregistrement fut aussi long que trop rapide à leur gout. Une fois la valise partie, elles se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'embarquement, dernière frontière avant que Clarke ne soit séparée de Lexa pour les prochains mois.

« Est-ce vraiment utile de te dire que tu vas terriblement me manquer ? »

« Pareil… Peut-être que je pourrais me libérer après mon stage et avant la reprise universitaire… »

« Je serais heureuse de t'accueillir de nouveau chez moi. » sourit Lexa « Quand nous ferons un break pour le tournage, je viendrais faire un tour à New-York ! »

« J'espère bien. »

Lexa la prit dans ses bras pour une accolade chaleureuse mais visiblement, pour le public, amicale, lui glissant tout de même au creux de l'oreille « Imagine que je t'embrasse comme jamais… »

Clarke sourit et on appela alors à l'embarquement les passagers de son vol « C'est moi. »

« A bientôt Griffin ! Et n'espère même pas m'oublier ! »

« Aucune chance ! »

Leurs mains se délièrent… Et ce qui fut le plus dur pour l'une comme pour l'autre, fut certainement le fait de s'interdire une quelconque démonstration d'affection ni dans les gestes, ni dans le verbe. Elles s'éloignèrent et ne s'autorisèrent que de timides sourires pour cacher leur frustration et leur peine.

Et lorsque Clarke fut perdue de vue par Lexa, la jolie blonde reçut immédiatement un message « _Tu me manques déjà._ »

Clarke, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, se laissa porter pas sa peine et une larme roula sur sa joue, discrètement. Les jours et semaines qui suivraient seraient autant pénibles pour l'une que pour l'autre. Elles seraient occupées, chacune de leur coté, mais dieu que cela serait dur.

* * *

 ** _3 semaines plus tard._**

« Griffin, tu as les résultats de la chambre 12 ? »

« Le petit Witters ? Oui, ils sont là. »

« Alors ça donne quoi ? »

« Légère anémie mais depuis l'opération, il n'a rien voulu avaler. »

« Ca reviendra. Et sa cicatrice ? »

« Elle est propre. »

Clarke adorait son stage et elle n'imaginait pas se voir ailleurs dans les années à venir. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé dans le service pédiatrique sur recommandations de sa mère, les médecins et infirmiers avaient mis en doute ses motivations, pensant que c'était encore juste du piston. Mais au bout d'une semaine, chacun put constater que Clarke avait cela dans le sang : une passion tant pour les actes médicaux que pour le relationnel avec les petits patients et leurs parents.

L'équipe était très satisfaite de son travail et avait appris très vite à lui faire confiance. Maintenant, elle portait avec fierté sa blouse à son nom, son stéthoscope et ses dossiers. Elle n'avait pas chômé depuis son arrivée et méritait amplement la confiance que les médecins mettaient en elle à présent.

Les jours défilaient et ne se ressemblaient guère : à chaque jour voyait son nouveau patient, un nouveau cas et une épreuve pour Clarke. Elle aimait le contact avec ses petits patients et tous les jours étaient une occasion pour elle d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les enfants.

« Hey Arthur ! »

« Hey docteur Clarkie ! »

La jolie blonde sourit alors : lors d'un passage éclair à son travail avec Luna, Raven avait appelé Clarke « Docteur Clarkie » devant les enfants, surnom que ses patients, et même quelques collègues, utilisaient à présent.

« Comment tu vas ? »

« J'ai un peu mal… »

« Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, 10 étant le plus douloureux, à combien tu estimes ta douleur ? »

Le petit garçon blond d'une dizaine d'années tapota son menton de son index « Hm je dirais 4 ! »

« 4… Bien, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire. Tu me montres ton poignet ? »

Arthur s'exécuta et tendit son bras bandé, le petit ayant subi une brûlure au second degré en recevant une casserole de lait dessus. Il tira une légère grimace lorsqu'elle lui retira le bandage.

« Pardon… »

« Nan, ça va, je suis fort ! »

« Oh oui tu l'es, je suis impressionnée ! » railla Clarke

« C'est vrai ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Que je vous impressionne ? »

« Ah ah oui, tu es courageux. »

« Ca marche avec les filles ça ? Parce que quand je vais revenir à l'école, je pourrais dire que ça fait super mal et les filles seront impressionnées, non ? »

« Oh surement. »

« Vous avez un amoureux ? »

La question tomba comme un cheveux sur la soupe et Clarke fut prise au dépourvu « Oh euh… Non, pas vraiment. »

« Pas vraiment ? »

« Disons que… Ce n'est pas… un garçon. »

« Oh vous être homosexuelle. »

Clarke le fixa, incrédule « Ou… Oui mais… Comment tu… »

« … Ma tante elle l'est aussi. Elle et sa petite amie vont se marier cet hiver, et je suis le garçon d'honneur ! » dit-il fièrement « Elle est jolie votre copine ? »

Clarke sortit son téléphone et fit défiler quelques photos dans sa galerie avant de montrer au petit garçon une photo de Lexa « Ohh elle est super jolie ! Vous allez vous marier aussi ? »

Clarke gloussa « Non, pas encore… Mais peut-être un jour, qui sait. »

« Griffin ? »

Elle se tourna pour voir son supérieur lui faire signe d'approcher « Vous finissez de vous occuper d'Arthur et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Encore une bonne journée, félicitations. »

« Merci Dr Lewis. »

Il lui tapota sur l'épaule avant de sortir de la chambre, le cœur de Clarke se gonfla de fierté et de soulagement.

* * *

Et comme presque tous les deux soirs depuis son départ de Los Angeles, la première chose qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle rentrait dans son appartement, mise à part saluer Raven, souvent avec Luna d'ailleurs : elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre, lança ses affaires sur une chaise avant de s'affaler sur son lit, ordinateur sur les genoux et se connecta à Skype.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'écran s'illumina du visage de Lexa, tout sourire :

« _Hey !_ »

« Hey ! Comment tu vas ? »

« _Bien, rude journée sur le tournage, il a pas cessé de pleuvoir, une vraie merde._ »

« Ah ah, ici il fait beau, une fois n'est pas coutume. »

« _Alors, tes petits patients ?_ »

« Arthur, 12 ans… Enfin si tu l'écoutes, il aura 13 ans dans bientôt 8 mois ! »

« Il avait quoi ? »

« Brûlure au bras. Rien de bien méchant. »

« Et comment vont Loïs et Danny ? »

Clarke avait raconté sa vie et ses aventures à Lexa, tous les soirs, tant et si bien que la jolie brune connaissait tous les cas qu'avait rencontrés Clarke. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être proche d'elle, même si la distance les pesait énormément.

"Ils vont bien mieux. Danny est sorti ce matin et Loïs ne devrait plus tarder non plus."

« _Ray et Luna sont là ?_ »

« Yep. On est le week-end, c'et le tour de Luna de venir. » s'amusa Clarke

En effet, depuis que Raven avait investi New-York, elle passait le plus clair de son temps chez Luna, mais lorsque Clarke revint de Los Angeles, Raven retourna dans leur appartement. Mais, pour autant, un week-end sur deux Raven allait le passer chez Luna, puis elle inversait le week-end suivant. Ce week-end, visiblement, c'était au tour de Luna de venir chez elles, apportant les pizzas, véritable tradition ici.

« Et toi, Anya est toujours en vadrouille à l'extérieur ? »

« _Nope, ce soir, elle a décidé de rester sagement à la maison, c'est même étonnant_. »

« J'imagine. »

« _Alors ton stage te plait ?_ »

« Définitivement. Voir ces petits yeux briller de joie quand tu leur annonces qu'ils sont guéris et qu'ils peuvent rentrer chez eux… » »

« _Ca doit être génial. Tu as trouvé ta voie._ »

« Clairement. Demain le Dr Lewis m'emmène dans la section des cas plus délicats : les suivis des longues maladies, comme le cancer. Ca va être rude, mais ça fait partie du métier. » Et lorsqu'elle vit Lexa sourire, Clarke fronça les sourcils « Pourquoi tu ris ? »

« _Parce que j'adore t'entendre parler de ton futur métier. Je m'imagine rentrant le soir et t'écouter raconter ta journée avec ferveur._ »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lexa, ou même Clarke, évoquait un prochain futur entre elles, avec une maison, un jardin, un quotidien, des enfants même. C'était toujours anodin, sans réel but derrière, mais ces petites bribes de visions futuristes donnaient de l'espoir aux deux jeunes filles pour un futur où elles seraient encore ensemble, plus unies que jamais.

« _Hey, tu sais que j'ai une semaine off début septembre ?_ » lança Lexa

« Sérieux ? Tu… Tu comptes… faire un détour par New-York ? »

« _Et comment ! J'ai déjà pris mes billets d'avion et Anya a réservé l'hôtel._ »

« Anya vient aussi ? »

« _Oui, on a décidé de se faire un marathon comédies musicales_. »

« Je serais normalement libre, sauf une journée, celle de présentation des cours. »

« _Pas de soucis. Je t'enverrais nos dates d'arrivées et départ. J'ai hâte, tu me manques_. »

« Toi aussi. Oh ! Ca me fait penser qu'aujourd'hui j'ai parlé de toi à un de mes patients. Il me demandait si j'avais un petit copain. »

« _Comment un gamin en est venu à te demander ça ?_ »

« Peu importe, longue histoire. Mais j'ai fais mon coming-out en lui montrant une photo de toi, il t'a trouvé très belle, comment l'en blâmer… »

« _J'ai donc de la concurrence…_ »

« Oh si je n'avais que lui… Malheureusement, en sortant avec la plus belle femme des USA, je prends un certain risque. »

« _Carrément la plus belle femme du pays ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à me demander Clarke Griffin ?_ »

 _Epouse-moi…_ pensa-t-elle soudainement _  
_

« Non, non. Juste… Tu me manques et… J'ai hâte que tu sois là. »

« _Je vais te laisser, il doit être tard chez toi. On se reparle après demain ?_ »

« Evidemment ! Bonne nuit Lexa. »

« _Bonne nuit Clarke._ »

Puis l'écran devint noir et Clarke soupira d'aise avant que l'on ne toque à sa porte.

« Entre. »

Raven apparut « Ta pizza va refroidir. Clarke, ça va ? »

« Lexa va venir une semaine à New-York. »

« Ah oui ? Quand ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'enverrait les dates, mais elle m'a parlé de la première semaine de septembre… »

« C'est la semaine prochaine ça ! »

« Elle vient avec Anya, elles ont pris un hôtel en ville. »

Raven vint s'asseoir au bord du lit « Hey Griff… Tu es amoureuse hein ? »

« … »

« Intéressant, t'essaies même pas de le nier. »

« J'en sais rien… J'ai rarement accroché avec quelqu'un comme j'accroche avec elle. C'est beau et en même temps terriblement flippant. Imagine qu'on rompe elle et moi… Ca me tuera. »

« Pourquoi tu penses déjà à une possible rupture ? Vous sortez à peine ensemble, laisse-toi une chance. »

« J'ai peur… Peur d'aimer ça et qu'on me l'enlève. Tu sais comme une personne au régime à qui l'on autorise une part de gâteau et qui s'en voit priver après… »

« En attendant le gâteau, y'a une pizza qui se languit de toi. »

Clarke sourit et comprit le message : rien ne servait d'anticiper… Lexa serait là dans peu de temps et elle était bien décidée à franchir un nouveau cap avec elle.

* * *

« Hey maman. »

« _Hey Clarke, quel bonheur de t'entendre ! Alors comment se passe ton stage ? il est bientôt fini non ?_ »

« Demain. Demain est mon dernier jour. Oh maman, c'était génial, j'ai adoré et le Dr Lewis était très patient et pédagogue. »

« _C'est un très bon médecin, je suis heureuse que le courant soit bien passé entre vous_. »

« Oui. J'ai adoré ce stage et ça me conforte dans l'idée que je suis faite pour ça. J'ai hâte d'entamer mon cursus universitaire. »

« _Je suis ravie de voir et sentir ton enthousiasme. Au fait, penses-tu revenir quelques jours avant de commencer ?_ »

« Ah euh… Non, je ne penses pas… »

« _Oh…_ »

« Le…Lexa vient pour quelques jours à New-York alors… »

« _Oh je vois, Lexa huh…_ »

« Maman… » grogna Clarke « Je reviendrais pour Halloween, promis. »

« _Mais c'est dans presque 2 mois !_ »

« Je sais, je sais… »

« _Et tu es partie depuis un mois. J'ai eu à peine le temps de profiter de toi après ton camp… »_

« Maman écoute, je n'ai plus 12 ans. Je comprends mais… »

« _Mais Lexa_. »

« … »

« _C'est du sérieux avec elle ?_ »

« J'aimerais que ça le soit, vraiment. »

« _Et bien… Ma fille est une potentielle bonne recrue pour le corps médical ET elle est en couple avec une jeune femme, actrice de surcroit. Que de changements à encaisser pour ta pauvre mère._ »

« Nous ne sommes pas en couple… Enfin pas officiellement. Et je te serais gré de ne pas ébruiter l'histoire… En tout cas pas tant qu'on est pas prêtes à le divulguer nous-mêmes. »

« _Evidemment. Je vais devoir te laisser chérie, passe le bonjour à Raven pour moi… Et à Lexa. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je finisse par la rencontrer officiellement, et dans les règles de l'art, après tout, elle sort avec ma fille et…_ »

« … Ok, c'est aussi pour ça que je ne veux pas rentrer, merci maman. » chantonna Clarke

« _A bientôt chérie._ »

« A bientôt. » Et lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Raven la fixa d'un œil amusé « Quoi ? »

« T'aimerai bien que ça soit sérieux avec Lexa ? Vraiment ? »

« Tu écoutes au porte maintenant ?! »

« Oh arrête, tu es dans le salon et je suis dans la cuisine. Même le voisin a dû t'entendre. »

« Oh comme il entend tes ébats avec Luna ? » ironisa-t-elle

« Hey ! Ca n'arrive que 2 week-ends par mois, le reste du temps, je suis chez Luna. Et quand on est ici, on est discrètes. »

« Bien sur… »

« J'attends le moment où tu amèneras Lexa ici pour t'envoyer en l'air sauvagement… On va voir si vous n'êtes pas bruyantes. »

« Le jour où ça arrivera, tu ne seras évidemment pas dans les parages. »

« Evidemment que si. Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais louper le moment où ma Clarkie deviendra une femme. »

La jolie blonde la fixa, amusée « Tu sais que je suis devenue _une femme_ y'a un moment déjà ? »

« Oui enfin les autres ça comptait pas. Là on parle de ton grand amour, ton coup de cœur de toujours. Les autres fois ne comptent pas en comparaison. »

« Tu as raison sur un point : ce qu'il s'est passé avant ne compte pas. »

Raven sourit « C'est cool de te voir comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Heureuse. »

Clarke allait lui répondre mais s'abstint finalement car, oui, elle avait raison : elle était heureuse, simplement heureuse et elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main les moments où il n'y avait rien dans son crâne que des moments de bien-être sans prise de tête.

Elle était heureuse, et l'arrivée dès demain de Lexa renforçait cette idée. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Lexa à Los Angeles, elle sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur, et dans sa tête, elle ne pensait qu'au jour où elle pourrait la revoir et finaliser ce qu'elles auraient du faire il y a bien longtemps. Au-delà du sexe, c'était avant tout de concrétiser ce qu'elle désirait le plus : faire d'elles un couple, un vrai.

Oui, dès demain Lexa débarquerait avec Anya pour quelques jours. Sa sœur, mais surtout Indra ne lui avait accordé que quelques jours de répit avant de reprendre le tournage. Lexa n'avait pas hésité et avait pris ses billets d'avion avant même de demander son avis à Anya, mais lorsque cette dernière s'en aperçut, elle lui posa un ultimatum : interdiction d'y aller seule : soit elle prenait Gustus avec elle, soit c'était elle-même qui l'accompagnait. Finalement, Lexa accepta que sa sœur l'accompagne, même si elle savait que cette dernière lui mènerait la vie dure, notamment avec Clarke.

Depuis son départ, elle n'avait eu de cesse de la charrier sur leur idylle et le fait que Lexa se sentait comme une ado à nouveau. Elle attendait leurs retrouvailles, comme elle les redoutait à cause d'Anya.

* * *

« Hey, détends-toi, l'avion va atterrir… A moins qu'on ne s'écrase et que tu meurs dans la fleur de l'âge, et que Blondie ne porte le deuil éternellement… Deuil qu'elle finirait par combler en écrivant une biographie hommage sur ta vie et votre amourette aussi fugace qu'intense. »

« Tu vas la fermer oui ?! »

« Alors, ça y est… Tu comptes l'afficher en public ou vous allez encore vous peloter dans des coins sombres ? »

« Je te jure Anya, si tu ne la fermes pas… »

« Remarque, ça a un petit coté excitant de se cacher… Ou alors on pourrait penser que tu as honte de sortir avec une nana à peine majeure… »

Sans avertir, Lexa la frappa vigoureusement sur l'avant-bras avant de remettre ses écouteurs pour la fin du voyage. Elle détestait déjà sa sœur alors même qu'elles n'avaient pas encore posé un pied sur le sol new-yorkais.

* * *

Elle n'avait rien pu faire, elle avait lourdement insisté jusqu'à la faire craquer, et dieu savait qu'elle était douée pour pousser les gens à bout. Idéalement, elle aurait voulu être seule et accueillir Lexa comme il se devait, en la serrant dans ses bras, en l'embrassant… Même si tout cela ne pourrait être fait que dans la discrétion de leur voiture.

Et pourtant, derrière elle, Raven sautillait comme une gamine, semblant plus excitée qu'elle-même.

« J'ai trop hâte. »

« Tu as surtout hâte de voir comment nous allons réagir en nous revoyant. »

« J'avoue que ça m'intrigue. » elle attrapa Clarke par les épaules « Allez-vous contenir votre joie ou allez-vous vous laisser aller à votre passion ? »

« T'es nulle. »

« Sache que j'ai parié. »

« T'as parié ? Avec qui, Luna ? Et t'as parié quoi : qu'on se retiendra ? »

« Ah ah si je te le dis, tu vas faire exactement le contraire. Non, laisse parler ton cœur… »

« Ce que tu peux être lourde, franchement ! »

« Ah les portes s'ouvrent ! »

D'un seul coup, Clarke se figea, le monde s'arrêta et elle n'entendait plus que son cœur battant à tout rompre. Chaque passager sortant par les portes vitrées lui donnait le frisson, encore, et encore un, un autre et encore un autre…

Puis soudain, une longue chevelure brune et une robe d'été jaune poussin fit son apparition et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dès que leur regard se croisa, Lexa ne put contenir sa joie et, à la surprise de la jolie blonde, se précipita sur elle avant de tomber dans ses bras.

« Clarke ! »

« Outch, doucement. » ironisa Clarke qui ne laissa pas pour autant la belle brune s'éloigner de ses bras

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que Lexa ne lui caresse la joue « Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Clarke lui prit alors la main et la tira vers les escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser ! Viens ! » Mais Lexa se stoppa, laissant Clarke surprise une nouvelle fois « Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi attendre ? »

« Quoi mais… Les gens… »

« Je me fous des gens, j'ai bien trop attendu ! Et c'est reculer pour mieux sauter de toute manière, alors… »

Elle cala le visage de Clarke entre ses mains et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et dans un soupir, elle les scella.

Plus rien ne comptait, même pas les regards vers elles, les murmures et même les photos que certains prenaient avec plus ou moins de discrétion.

Plus loin, Anya et Raven, côte à côte, échangèrent un sourire avant que Raven ne tende sa main « Héhé, je te l'avais dis ! »

« Et merde… J'aurais jamais du sous-estimer Clarke. »

« Ah ah remercie surtout sa paire de seins ! »

Lexa et Clarke collèrent leur front, oubliant les témoins « Mon dieu… Je ne vais tellement pas te lâcher du séjour. » concéda Lexa

« Il est déjà tard et après avoir déposé vos affaires à votre hôtel, je vous invite, toi et ta sœur, à manger à la maison. »

« Avec plaisir. Clarke… »

« Lexa… Shh… Je sais, et j'ai pas l'intention de te faire mariner plus longtemps. »

Lexa écarquilla les yeux, comprenant alors l'allusion et sourit de plus belle « Ah oui ? »

« Oui. » assura Clarke

« Bon, on peut y aller les filles là ou vous comptez vous envoyer en l'air devant tout le monde ? » râla Anya qui commençait légèrement à s'impatienter.

Raven pouffa de rire tandis que Clarke et Lexa levèrent les yeux au ciel, et c'est main dans la main qu'elles partirent en direction du parking.

Ce séjour s'annonçait riche en émotions et en événements et chacune des jeunes femmes serait changée définitivement après ces quelques jours à New-York.

 **TBC**


	13. Parce que c'est toi

**Heyy hello hello !**

 **Quoi de neuf ? Comment se passe vos vacances ? Moi impec' J'ai jamais autant écris et je peux vous dire que la fin de cette fic se profile... du moins sur mon ordi, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez necore de beaux chapitres qui vous attendent !**

 **D'ailleurs, celui-ci est empli de fluff clexa... Vous allez _a-do-rer_ !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Parce que c'est toi**

Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel de Lexa et Anya se passa en silence : entre les papillonnages des filles à l'arrière, et les levages d'yeux au ciel de celles devant.

« Foutez le camp de ma bagnole avant que je ne sois obligée de passer un coup de javel sur mes sièges ! » lâcha Raven quand elles arrivèrent à destination.

« Ray ! » hurla Clarke, complètement gênée

« Ca va Clarke, pas de soucis. » sourit Lexa « On se retrouve chez toi dès qu'on a tout réglé pour l'hôtel. »

« Je t'envoie l'adresse. »

* * *

« Te voir si heureuse et dégoulinante de bonheur, c'est presque gerbant. » ricana Raven

« Tu es jalouse. »

« J'ai une copine je te signale, et nous, au moins, on s'est déjà envoyées en l'air… »

« Patience… » sourit Clarke

« Est-ce à dire que je dois découcher toute cette semaine ? »

« Elle ne reste que 3 jours… »

« Ca veut dire oui ? »

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire : si elles ne devaient passer que 3 jours et 3 nuits ensemble, il était hors de question qu'elle s'éloigne de Lexa plus encore.

« Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi elles ont pris une chambre d'hôtel… » soupira Raven

« C'est Anya qui a pris une chambre, Lexa n'a fait que la suivre mais… »

« … Mais tu as bien l'intention de la faire découcher hein… »

« J'ai été con d'attendre, j'aurais du… enfin tu vois. »

« Ouais, je vois bien ouais… Tu es une petite cochonne et en plus tu assumes, c'est beau. »

« Je vais laisser passer tes remarques débiles et acerbes parce que je suis actuellement sur un petit nuage, mais dès que les Woods seront reparties, tu vas payer… crois-moi. »

« … »

« Hey, ça va ? »

« Ouais t'inquiète. »

« J'ai pas l'intention de te chasser de l'appart. Tu peux évidemment rester. »

« Non, je crois que ça va me faire du bien aussi de me retrouver avec Luna. »

« Ca va pas toutes les deux ? »

« … »

Clarke fronça les sourcils « Hey, je suis désolée si j'ai été absente tout ce mois. Mon stage m'a pris beaucoup de temps et je me rends compte que j'en ais peu passer avec toi. »

« C'est rien. J'peux pas dire que j'ai été super présente pour toi non plus. »

« Alors… Il se passe quoi avec Luna ? »

« Rien de grave. J'me dis juste que j'ai pas été non plus super présente pour Luna ce mois-ci. On s'est pas vues beaucoup… Du coup, je crois que ca sera bien qu'on passe quelques jours ensemble pendant que tu glorifieras le corps de Lexa, en long, en large et en travers. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « T'es con. Mais toi au moins, ta copine est dans la même ville que toi, tandis que moi… »

« Ca va être compliqué. Mais dis-toi que si vous surmontez cela, vous serez un des couples les plus solides que le monde aura connu ! »

Clarke sourit faiblement et repensa alors à l'après : elle comptait bien approfondir sa relation avec Lexa durant son séjour, mais la séparation n'en serait certainement que plus douloureuse ensuite. Elle essaya de ne pas y penser, après tout, sa première année universitaire lui prendrait tout son temps et toute son attention, les jours et semaines passeraient vite et elles se retrouveraient pour les vacances.

Oui, elle devait y croire, pour elles deux.

* * *

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas venue. » soupira Lexa en se baladant main dans la main avec Clarke aux abords de Central Park.

« La dernière fois c'était pour ton salon. »

« Ah oui le fameux où tu m'as planté ! » ironisa la jolie brune

« Mais en contre partie, tu as pu découvrir mon atelier super secret ! »

Lexa lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Clarke, encore surprise d'une telle démonstration d'affection en public, rougit à vu d'œil.

« T'es mignonne quand tu rougis. »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! » argua, faussement vexée, Clarke

« Pas du tout. Je me demande : est-ce que tu es du genre à rougir facilement ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Non pour rien… » sourit malicieusement la belle brune

Clarke ne poussa pas plus loin, sachant qu'elles partaient sur un terrain glissant… Bien trop glissant pour cette fin d'après-midi.

« Alors, tu as prévu de m'emmener quelque part ce soir ? » interrogea Lexa mutinement

« Euh… Non ? Enfin, si tu veux, je connais une pizzeria sympa sur la 5ième… »

« Tant de romantisme… » ironisa Lexa

« Ouais je sais… Mais si je te montre tout de suite tous mes talents, ou serait la surprise ensuite ? »

« Ah parce que tu es une femme pleine de surprises, cela va sans dire. »

« Hey te moque pas ! » lança Clarke en lui tapant légèrement sur l'épaule de son poing

Puis vint le regard inquisiteur de quelques passants et couples croisés sur leur chemin. Clarke semblait les remarquer, tandis que Lexa semblait s'en foutre royalement, certainement habituée à de tels regards.

Et ce n'est qu'en s'arrêtant sur un petit banc à l'écart que la belle brune ouvrit enfin la bouche « Ca te dérange ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ces regards, ces murmures… »

« Oh euh… J'y suis pas habituée, c'est tout. »

« Ca sera ton quotidien maintenant. Il y a certainement des dizaines de photos de nous sur Twitter dès maintenant… »

« … »

« Ca peut être très lourd tu sais… Lourd à porter, lourd à vivre. J'ai mis du temps, maintenant je suis lointaine du phénomène, et parfois j'ai tendance à oublier que les autres ne sont pas forcément à l'aise. »

« Je comprends, et je suppose que je m'y ferais aussi.» Elle vit Lexa sourire doucement « Quoi ? »

« Je pensais que ça pourrait te faire peur, te dégouter. »

« Me dégouter ? Mes sentiments pour toi sont bien plus forts qu'une peur d'une notoriété soudaine. » elle avait proclamé cela avec tant d'aisance et de naturel qu'elle-même en fut surprise

« Tes sentiments pour moi ? » minauda Lexa

« Arrête, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… »

« Hm, j'aimerais quelques précisions. Juste au cas où… »

Clarke se tourna vers elle « Je t'apprécie beaucoup… Vraiment beaucoup. »

« Vraiment beaucoup hein ? »

Clarke approcha son visage du sien « Beaucoup, beaucoup… »

« Très beaucoup ? » murmura Lexa près de ses lèvres

« Hm hm… »

Et dans un imperceptible mouvement, elles scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un baiser langoureux et tendre, baiser qui dura une longue minute durant laquelle elles oublièrent tout et tout le monde.

Elles collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre « J'ai pas vraiment faim de toute façon… » soupira Clarke

Lexa sourit « Ah oui ? »

« On rentre… »

Clarke prit la main de la jeune femme et elles retournèrent ensemble à l'appartement de la jolie blonde pour constater, avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé, que Raven avait déserté les lieux.

Soudain, l'atmosphère fut plus pesant, plus lourd. Elles qui semblaient si sereines dehors, semblaient complètement stressées et coincées entre ces murs.

« Je euh… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Lexa fit « non » de la tête avant de se poser dans le canapé, invitant Clarke à la rejoindre. Cette dernière s'assit sur ses cuisses, en face à face « Y'a pas assez de place sur ce canapé ? » s'étonna Lexa

« Hm… J'ai trouvé bien plus confortable… » sourit Clarke. Mais Lexa perdit son sourire alors et Clarke fronça les sourcils « Un problème ? »

« Clarke, avant que ça aille plus loin, je dois te dire quelque chose… »

« Oh… Tu es malade et contagieuse ? Tu es un homme ? Non, pire… Tu aimes les hommes ! »

« Arrêtes imbécile… Assieds-toi. »

Clarke glissa de ses cuisses pour se poser à ses cotés « Alors ? »

« Je dois te parler de ma dernière relation… De mon ex particulièrement. »

« Pas génial comme sujet de conversation avant de passer la nuit ici non ? » gloussa la jolie blonde

« Désolée mais… Je dois te le dire parce que c'était une grosse partie de ma vie personnelle. Ca a conditionné tout ce qui est arrivé après, du moins dans ma vie intime. »

« C'était une relation compliquée ? »

« Au contraire. C'était facile… Elle s'appelait Costia. On s'est connues sur le tournage. C'était une amie d'une maquilleuse qui était venue visiter le set… On a eu un coup de foudre, enfin quelque chose comme ça. Ca a mené à une relation assez passionnelle… »

« Je sens que la suite va beaucoup moins me plaire. »

« J'ai découvert qu'elle… m'utilisait. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle bossait pour un magazine people. Ce qui, au début surement, était une amourette, est devenu un business pour elle. Elle vendait des infos, des photos à un magazine. Plus on passait de temps ensemble, plus elle avait de matériel à vendre. »

« Quelle petite… Comment l'as-tu appris ? »

« De la pire manière qui soit : comme tout le monde en tombant sur des articles sur le net… Elle avait donné des photos de ma chambre, des photos de moi enfant… Je me suis sentie trahie… »

« Tu m'étonnes. »

« Je l'ai évidemment largué, mais le mal était fait et j'ai eu du mal à refaire confiance, notamment et surtout en amour. C'était une faiblesse que je ne pouvais plus me permettre. »

« Alors, tu t'es refermée comme une huitre. »

« Exact. Je l'aimais énormément. Elle m'a supplié de la garder, qu'elle n'avait fait cela que quelques fois pour l'argent, mais que ça ne remettait pas en cause ses sentiments pour moi… Mais je ne voyais qu'une trahison. Je lui ai fais confiance et je lui ais tout donné… »

Clarke lui caressa les cheveux et glissa son index sur sa joue « J'ai pas l'intention de vendre des photos de toi nue dans mon lit. »

Lexa lui sourit « Beaucoup m'ont mis en garde : Anya, Gustus… Ils avaient peur que tu ne sois qu'une de plus, une fille intéressée par ma célébrité et ce qu'elle pourrait t'apporter. »

« Mais tu ne les as pas écouté. »

« Costia se disait aussi fan de la série, de mon personnage… Je t'avouerais que j'ai eu peur au début, mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais je ne sais pas, tu étais différente, tu avais ce je-ne-sais-quoi… J'étais curieuse à ton sujet. »

Clarke lui sourit « Je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait, mais je peux te promettre de vivre intensément l'instant présent avec toi, et te faire sentir non pas comme la femme la plus connue de la terre, mais au moins la plus aimée. »

Lexa lui sourit avant de lui caresser la joue « C'est aussi mignon que c'est cucul… » gloussa-t-elle

« Hey ! J'essaie d'être rassurante là ! »

« Tu l'es. Je n'ai jamais eu de doute sur tes intentions. »

« Parce qu'Anya si ? »

« C'est juste que c'est ma grande sœur, elle veut juste me protéger. »

« Elle croit que je me sers de toi ? »

« Non, elle a juste peur qu'un jour une autre Costia profite de moi… Mais j'ai bâtis des murs si grands… »

« Des murs que j'ai eu du mal à percer. » ironisa Clarke

« Mais tu as réussi. »

Clarke la fixa alors, intensément, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de l'embrasser langoureusement « Viens… » lui murmura-t-elle avant de se lever du canapé, lentement, et de lui tendre la main afin qu'elle la suive. Lexa s'exécuta et son cœur s'accéléra soudain : ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois, loin de là, mais cet instant, celui où elle serait à Clarke et où Clarke serait à elle, elle l'avait tant attendu, tant fantasmé, sans jamais en parler ou le montrer, le niant même.

Quant à Clarke, malgré son apparente certitude, elle était effrayée : elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer : Lexa Woods… Lexa Woods était dans son appartement, était dans sa chambre. Elle la fixait en ce moment-même, elle s'approchait et caressait sa peau, ses cheveux, ses lèvres.

Elle ne pouvait croire que Lexa Woods la déshabillait autant du regard que de ses mains, qu'elle l'embrassait si tendrement, qu'elle la caressait si sensuellement. Sa tête bourdonnait, tous ses membres étaient comme dans du coton, se laissant finalement guider par la jolie brune qui la força doucement à s'asseoir sur le lit avant de prendre place sur ses cuisses. Elle s'aperçut à peine que son soutien-gorge avait rejoint le reste de ses vêtements sur le sol, et les doux mots qu'elle lui murmurait à l'oreille semblaient être des échos lointains.

« Tu es magnifique… »

Clarke sourit : elle, elle était magnifique ? Elle, une simple jeune fille qui n'aspirait qu'à être une pédiatre, suivant les pas de sa mère, à vivre une vie paisible dans l'anonymat le plus total ? Jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune actrice n'ait chamboulé sa vie, bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait pensé.

« Clarke ? »

« Hm ? »

La jolie blonde sortit de ses pensées et fixa Lexa qui la regardait avec un regard aussi attendri que sombre et profond. La belle brune se pencha sur elle, frôla ses lèvres des siennes avant de lui murmurer « Je suis à toi… »

Comme un électrochoc, Clarke se ressaisit alors, ne voulant certainement pas passer pour la prude de service, et attrapa Lexa par les hanches avant de la basculer sur le lit, dans un gloussement amusé de cette dernière.

Avec autant de rapidité que de dextérité, elle effeuilla la jeune femme, ne pensant dorénavant plus à l'actrice devant elle, mais bien à sa petite amie, celle dont elle s'apprêtait à faire son corps le sien.

Bien vite, elle oublia ses peurs, ses appréhensions et se laissa guider par ses envies, ses désirs… Ceux de découvrir cette femme douce et belle, la découvrir sous un nouveau jour, celui qu'elle arborait en ce moment-même : une femme excitante à qui elle donnerait tout.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit : elle se donna corps et âme pour elle, dépassant ses limites, ne laissant presque rien au hasard : ni ses baisers qui gratifièrent la poitrine de sa compagne, ni ses caresses qui flattèrent sa chair, ni ses doigts qui entrèrent en elle avec une aisance qui lui donna l'impression que tout était naturel, normal, que c'était ce qui devait être fait.

Et lorsque ses pupilles se dilatèrent de plaisir quand Lexa prit son corps avec force et délicatesse à la fois, elle ne put contenir des gémissements, signe de renoncement total pour la jolie brunette.

Chacune voulait tant bien faire, que la réciprocité les mena à passer leur nuit à froisser les draps encore et encore. Et ce ne fut que lorsque la fatigue fut trop intense, qu'elles tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Il n'y avait guère que dans les films que le réveil était romantique et plein de grâce. Car lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut que, non seulement elle était seule dans son lit, mais qu'en plus, elle avait dormi la bouche ouverte, bavant à moitié sur son oreiller.

« Merde… » grogna-t-elle avant de se redresser et d'essuyer sa bouche du revers de sa main.

Elle remercia le ciel que Lexa n'ait pas été témoin de ce réveil pour le moins non glamour. D'ailleurs, l'absence de la jolie brune dans son lit la fit douter quelques secondes de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Mais lorsque, en sortant de son lit, son pied buta contre un jean qui n'était pas le sien, elle comprit alors : elle venait de passer la nuit avec Lexa Woods.

Et quelle nuit ! Elle se remémora brièvement les sensations de la nuit passée quand leur peau se toucha, quand leurs doigts se frôlèrent, quand leur bouche se chercha et quand leur langue se caressa. Elle soupira d'aise, fermant les yeux en respirant l'oreiller empli du parfum de sa petite amie.

Puis la peur et la panique s'emparèrent d'elle : Lexa n'était plus dans son lit, elle n'entendait pas l'eau de la douche couler… Etait-elle partie ? Non, c'était idiot, elle venait de buter sur son jeans par terre, elle ne serait jamais partie nue, c'était stupide.

Elle se leva et enfila un T-shirt d'ACDC lui arrivant à la naissance des cuisses, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit de sa chambre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit, soulagée, Lexa, en débardeur et petite culotte, sur le canapé, une tasse dans les mains.

« Hey… »

Lexa lui sourit « Hey… Je t'ai laissé dormir. »

« Merci. »

Un silence gênant s'installa, soudain Clarke se sentait presque étrangère dans son propre appartement : que faire ? Que dire ?

Elle avait passé la plus merveilleuse des nuits, elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour ainsi, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cette plénitude. Mais pour Lexa, qu'en était-il ?

« Clarke, viens t'asseoir. »

La jolie blonde obtempéra et se posa juste à ses cotés, regroupant ses genoux sur sa poitrine, comme une sorte de protection… Protection au rejet qu'elle pourrait subir de la part de Lexa.

La belle brune se tourna vers elle, lui sourit avant de lui déposa un tendre et rapide baiser sur les lèvres, puis posa une de ses mains sur son genou.

« Lexa… »

« J'ai adoré Clarke. »

« … »

« Cette nuit avec toi était fantastique, et je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. »

« Vrai ? »

« Vrai. » la rassura Lexa « Maintenant détends-toi, ça ne change rien entre nous : je t'apprécie, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup et j'aimerais toujours nos conversations skype ou par téléphone. Je ferais toujours des blagues aussi graveleuses et nulles en ta présence. Rien ne change. Après tout, y'a rien de plus normal que de coucher avec sa petite amie non ? »

« Evidemment… C'est juste que… »

« Je suis une actrice connue. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Clarke mettait en avant la notoriété de Lexa et, à la longue, elle savait que cela poserait un problème. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant. Elle se confortait dans sa bulle de bonheur, humant avec plaisir le gout de Clarke sur sa peau.

« Hey, j'ai beau être actrice et avoir joué des scènes de nue avec d'autres… Avec toi c'était vrai et entier. Je ne regrette rien, d'ailleurs… s'il m'était donné l'occasion de recommencer, je ne sais pas moi genre… maintenant, je n'hésiterais absolument pas une seule seconde. »

Clarke hoqueta, amusée, et vit soudain Lexa la surplomber, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses « Lex… »

« Ne doute pas de moi Clarke : j'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit, et j'en veux d'autres, beaucoup d'autres. Et je compte bien te faire l'amour dans chaque recoin de cet appart'… En commençant par ce canapé. »

Clarke n'eut absolument pas son mot à dire, et encore moins lorsque les mains de sa compagne se faufilèrent sous son T-shirt, sous sa culotte. En quelques secondes, en quelques coups de langue et quelques caresses, les doutes de la jolie blonde s'évanouirent.

* * *

Il n'y avait aucun doute que cette première journée à New-York serait, pour Lexa, l'occasion de passer la journée entière à lézarder avec sa petite amie dans son appartement, à ne rien faire que se découvrir charnellement, encore et encore, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger ou encore souffler…

Raven avait convenu que dès le lendemain, elles iraient toutes déjeuner ensemble, Luna, Clarke, Lexa, Anya et elle.

« _Hey Griff, alors toujours vivante ?_ »

« Ray… Quoi de neuf ? »

« _Je voulais confirmer le déjeuner demain sur Broadway c'est bien ça ?_ »

« Au Halton's yep. »

« _Ok, c'est noté. Oh… Luna ne pourra finalement pas venir_. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« _Un truc avec sa fac, je t'expliquerais._ »

« Ok… Si tu veux qu'on reporte… »

« _Non, non. C'est cool. Et c'est mon seul jour de congés_. »

« Quand arrêtes-tu déjà ? »

« _C'est ma dernière semaine avant la reprise des cours. Et toi, c'est bien après-demain ta pré-rentrée_ ? »

« Exact. »

« _Alors… Comment se passe votre marathon sexuel ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas ruiné l'appart' !_ »

« Raven ! »

« _Tout_ _sauf ma chambre hein !_ »

« Ok, stop, à demain. »

« _Hey Griff, tu lui as fait ce truc avec ta…_ »

Mas la jolie blonde raccrocha avant même d'oser imaginer la fin de la phrase de son amie.

« Alors ? »

Clarke fit volteface et trouva Lexa, adossée au chambranle de la porte, bras croisés « Hm, Luna ne vient plus finalement, un truc à la fac. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils « Y'aurait pas de l'eau dans le gaze entre elles ? Non pas que ça me regarde mais… »

« Je crois qu'un truc ne va pas, mais Raven n'est pas encore prête à m'en parler. Pour ces choses là, elle est pire que moi. Quand elle le sentira, elle fera le premier pas. Mais certainement pas tant que tu seras là. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'elle sait que tant que tu seras là, c'est sur toi que mon attention se concentrera. »

Lexa s'approcha, un sourire mutin sur son visage « Ah oui ? Toute ton attention ? »

« Comme si je ne te l'avais déjà pas assez montré depuis hier soir. »

« Hm, pas assez j'en ais bien peur. C'est ça d'être douée au lit miss Griffin. »

« Douée ? Juste douée ? »

« Quoi, tu veux que je te dises que tu es une déesse ? Le meilleur coup de ma vie ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça oui… » dit-elle en l'attrapant par la taille « Tu es aussi le mien, de meilleur coup je veux dire. Même si je n'ai pas eu tant de partenaire que ça… »

« Tant mieux. Je suis assez territoriale tu sais, et je suis pas fan de t'imaginer avec d'autres, femme ou homme, avant moi… Y compris, et surtout, Gaia. »

« Lexa… »

« Non attends, maintenant que toi et moi c'est officiel et qu'on a franchi une nouvelle étape dans notre relation, je veux être franche avec toi : ça m'emmerde royalement que tu ais couché avec elle… durant tout un mois… »

« A vrai dire, c'était plutôt 15 jours… »

« Peu importe. Je sais qu'on était rien l'une pour l'autre, qu'on était pas ensemble à l'époque mais… »

« … Je suis fautive tu sais. Car même si on était rien l'une pour l'autre, je ressentais quelque chose pour toi. Mais je pouvais pas imaginer une seule seconde que toi, Lexa Woods, tu puisses ressentir quelque chose pour moi. Je devais me convaincre que ce n'était qu'une passade, qu'un fantasme. Alors je me suis tournée vers quelqu'un d'autre… Il s'est avéré que c'était une de tes connaissances, tu parles d'un hasard… »

« … Costia m'a couté énormément en confiance en soi… J'avais peur de devoir faire face une nouvelle fois à une déception. Mais j'étais perdue l'instant même où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, je savais que j'étais foutue. »

Clarke gloussa « On était foutues toutes les deux à cette convention… »

« Mais elle m'a apporté bien plus que ce que j'aurais espéré : j'ai retrouvé foi en l'amour, et je t'ai toi… » Elle l'enlaça tendrement « Et j'en serais à jamais reconnaissante à la vie de t'avoir apporté à moi. »

Clarke l'embrassa sur le front avant de la porter jusqu'à son lit. Elle savait, elle savait au fond d'elle que Lexa était plus que jalouse de Gaia. Elles avaient passé 15 jours à faire l'amour sans prise de tête, sans se soucier du lendemain, du sexe pour du sexe. Et Lexa était totalement au courant de cela. Clarke imaginait aisément que la jolie brune compensait ces 15 jours avec son amante provisoire, espérant remplacer son odeur, son gout, ses sensations par les siennes.

Ce que Lexa ignorait c'était que le sexe avec Gaia n'avait rien à voir avec cette nuit et cette journée avec Lexa : avec Lexa, les choses étaient aussi simples que compliquées : tout revêtait une importance capitale pour elle : des murmures prononcés, aux gestes engagés. Tout avait une signification… Et une répercussion.

Lexa était un personnage public avec qui tous les gestes étaient scrutés, analysés, montrés sur la place publique. Clarke devait faire attention, elle devait constamment penser qu'elle n'était plus cette jeune fille anonyme : elle devait paraitre, aux yeux de tous, comme la personne la plus respectable pour Lexa.

« Clarke, arrête de penser et fais-moi l'amour… »

La belle blonde gloussa alors « Comment refuser une telle proposition. »

« Occupe-toi de moi, et je ferais de même. »

« Bien miss Woods, à vos ordres miss Woods, tout ce que vous voulez miss Woods. »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser Clarke sur le lit.

* * *

Et la journée se passa ainsi : les deux jeunes femmes mirent à profit le diction bien connu du « vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche » car tout ce qu'elles entreprirent cette journée là, fut de faire l'amour encore et encore, dans la chambre, la salle de bain, le salon et même la cuisine alors que Clarke tentait de leur concocter un repas pour se sustenter… C'était sans compter sur l'appétit insatiable de Lexa qui la coinça entre son corps et le frigo pour finir par la faire sienne alors que Clarke glissa le long du réfrigérateur jusqu'au carrelage.

Ereintée et heureuse, elles conclurent évidemment cette journée dans la chambre de la belle blonde où elles s'endormirent tard dans la nuit.

Lorsqu'elles se réveillèrent, Clarke eut l'agréable surprise de voir Lexa dans ses bras, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le visage. Elle osait à peine bouger, et pourtant une envie pressante allait devoir malheureusement couper ce radieux moment, et le fait que le corps de Lexa fasse pression sur le sien n'arrangeait guère les choses. Elle tenta de glisser du lit discrètement mais Lexa était véritablement emmêlée à elle, tant et si bien que lorsque Clarke essaya de se faufiler, Lexa resserra son étreinte tout en baillant.

« Hm Clarke… »

« Désolée mais… Si je ne me lève pas tout de suite, il va y avoir un léger problème… »

Lexa se redressa et haussa un sourcil « Hm, tu sais parler aux femmes toi… »

Clarke grimaça « Hm… Haleine du matin… »

« Espèce de… »

Clarke tomba presque du lit en tentant de fuir le courroux de la jolie brune, mais trop fatiguée, les réflexes de cette dernière furent trop lents et elle abandonna bien vite, se laissant retomber sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, humant l'odeur du shampoing de la jolie blonde.

« Hey Lex, tu devrais te préparer aussi, On doit passer prendre Anya à votre hôtel avant de retrouver Raven au resto. »

« Hm hm… »

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors et la tête de Clarke dépassa « Lex ? »

« Hm je suis fatiguée… »

« Tu m'étonnes. » gloussa-t-elle

« Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je prendrais le relai quand tu sortiras. »

« Hm j'avais dans l'idée qu'on se frotte mutuellement le dos mais bon, si tu insistes. »

Lexa haussa un sourcil « Sérieusement, tu crois vraiment qu'on se laverait ? On a essayé deux fois hier, sans succès je te rappelle. »

« Certes, mais hier on avait aucune intention de sortir. »

Lexa se leva et, pour toute réponse, quitta la chambre sous le regard de Clarke « Tu me le paieras Lexie… »

« J'y compte bien ! » lança la jolie brune qui quitta la chambre.

* * *

« Merde, j'avais parié que vous resteriez calfeutrées à l'appart' encore aujourd'hui. » grogna Anya qui venait d'entrer dans la voiture

« Bonjour à toi aussi Grincheux. » railla Lexa « Alors t'as fais quoi hier ? »

« Luna et Raven m'ont trainé un peu partout. On a évidemment fait quelques boutiques avant de se poser à Central Park. Je vous demande pas ce que _vous_ avez fait… »

« Oh, comme tu l'imagines, on s'est envoyées en l'air toute la sainte journée, on est restées à poil à se balader dans l'appart. »

Clarke resta figée au volant, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles : Lexa semblait bien plus délurée sur le sujet que ce qu'elle croyait. Et cela ne sembla absolument pas surprendre Anya qui était aussi avide de détails que dégoutée par eux.

« Ok, ok, super… Ma petite sœur à une vie sexuelle ENFIN ! J'en suis ravie. On peut parler d'autre chose ? »

« On pourrait parler de la tienne… Oh ! Attends, mais t'en as pas ! » ironisa la brunette

« La ferme Lex' ! »

Un petit silence s'installa avant que Clarke n'arrive près du lieu de rendez-vous « Anya ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu… Tu n'as rien remarqué entre Luna et Raven hier ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien… Est-ce que… Est-c qu'elles semblaient en froid ? »

Anya pinça sa lèvre et sembla réfléchir « J'en sais rien… Je portais peu d'attention à elles, enfin je veux dire à leur couple, mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais si on les connait pas… On peut difficilement se rendre compte que c'est un couple. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Bah, elles étaient pas… Enfin, j'y connais que dalle moi. Ca fait un moment que j'ai pas été en couple assez longtemps pour me balader avec ma potentielle copine dans les rues… »

« … Tu l'as dis. » railla Lexa

« La ferme toi. Bref… Tout ce que je dirais c'est qu'elles étaient d'agréable compagnie avec moi mais ça s'arrêtait là. Pas de mains jointes en public, pas de regards énamourés, pas de métaphores ou de blagues graveleuses… Bref, si je devais les résumer : je dirais que c'est un couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus chiant. »

« Un couple chiant ? Venant de ta part, c'est presque un compliment. » ironisa Lexa

« Comme je viens de te le dire sœurette : la ferme. »

« A ton service. » sourit la belle brune

« On y est. » coupa Clarke avant de se garer devant le restaurant « Raven ne semble pas encore là. »

Elles sortirent et au bout de quelques minutes, Raven apparut, visiblement essoufflée « Désolée, le métro à cette heure, c'est la merde. Salut les filles ! »

« Salut ! » répondirent-elles toutes les 3, Anya avec peut-être un peu moins d'enthousiasme que les deux autres

« Luna n'est pas là ? » demanda la jeune femme

« Oh euh non, des empêchements de dernières minutes. » répondit Raven, visiblement ennuyée

Anya haussa un sourcil et bientôt recoupa les morceaux : l'absence de Luna et les questions de Clarke quelques instants plus tôt…

« Hm je vois… »

« Bon ! On va manger ?! » lança Clarke pour changer de sujet

* * *

Et, pour le plus grand désarroi de Clarke, la discussion principale fut tout trouvée pour Raven et Anya.

« Alors… C'était comment ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui était comment ? »

« Bah votre première fois ? »

Lexa faillit s'étouffer avec son soda, tandis que Clarke cracha littéralement le contenu de sa bouche dans sa serviette « Ray ! »

« Bah quoi ? Je prends des nouvelles de ma meilleure amie c'est tout. »

« … »

« Bon, t'es décidée à pas me répondre, c'est pas grave… Y'a des signes qui ne trompe pas. » lança Raven et, en voyant que son amie ne tiltait pas, elle pointa son cou de son index

Par réflexe, Clarke mit sa main à son cou et une légère douleur se fit sentir… Elle se souvint alors que, la veille, Lexa l'avait asséné de suçons un peu partout.

« Merde… Il se voit beaucoup ? » Raven opina et Clarke fusilla Lexa du regard « Super… »

« C'est pas dramatique. On est en septembre, tu mets un foulard léger et personne n'y verra rien. » gloussa Lexa

« Si j'avais su, j'en aurais fait autant avec toi. »

« Huh huh, impossible, ça aurait fait désordre sur le tournage. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant qu'elles ne se tiennent par la main et ne s'envoient des regards emplis de tendresse

« C'est dégoutant, vraiment. » grogna Anya qui se tourna alors vers Raven et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander de rejoindre sa cause, se tut en voyant le regard peiné de la jeune fille. Regard qui disparut en quelques instants, tant et si bien que seule Anya en fut témoin.

« Hm… Alors, quoi de prévu cet après-midi ? »

« On pensait faire un tour en ferry pour voir la statue de la Liberté. »

« Bonne idée ! » s'enjoua Lexa « Raven t'es des nôtres ? »

« Oh euh… J'en sais rien… »

« Oh allez Raven, ça sera fun. »

« Je suis pas du type _bateau_ moi. »

« Moi non plus. On se tiendra mutuellement les cheveux quand nous vomirons par-dessus bord. » sourit Anya

Raven sourit faiblement, remerciant la jeune femme « Ok… »

* * *

« C'est magnifique ! » lança Lexa en humant la brise marine.

Clarke était amusée de voir Lexa, debout sur la proue du ferry, le nez en l'air, les yeux fermés, le vent dans ses cheveux, le visage serein se délectant de cette balade sous un ciel aussi bleu que les yeux de sa compagne. Clarke ne cessait de la fixer et se disait que la première chose qu'elle dessinerait en revenant ce soir serait certainement cette image de Lexa, telle une petite fille.

Quant à Raven, elle était un peu plus en retrait, semblant se tenir à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. Anya avait bien essayé de lui faire la conversation, mais les mono réponses de la jeune fille l'avait finalement découragée.

Ce fut alors au tour de Clarke de s'y coller lorsqu'Anya vint l'avertir qu'il serait peut-être temps de la faire parler.

« Hey Ray, ça va, tu tiens le coup ? »

La jeune fille opina, cachée derrière ses grosses lunettes de soleil

« Raven… Parle-moi, s'il te plait. »

« Pas maintenant Clarke. »

Le ton abrupt de la jeune fille coupa l'envie à la jolie blonde de creuser plus loin et elle se disait alors que ce soir, elle aurait l'opportunité de lui parler.

Quand le ferry accosta sur Ellis Island, Anya et Lexa jouèrent les touristes en se prenant en photo devant la statue avant que Lexa n'attire à elle Clarke pour un selfie.

« J'adore cet endroit ! » s'enthousiasma la jeune fille « Anya, t'en penses quoi ? »

« Lieu à touristes… Ca fait déjà le 3ième qui me demande si je peux le prendre en photo devant la statue. Le prochain je lui balance son appareil dans la flotte. »

« Grincheux… » murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de Clarke

« Hm… Lexa Woods ? »

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent alors et la jolie brune se tourna vers une adolescente blonde aux tâches de rousseurs prononcées.

« Oui ? »

« Je… Est-ce que je peux faire une photo ? »

« Bien sur ! »

Lexa se posta à coté de la jeune fille qui sortit son téléphone « Oh euh… Vous pouvez venir aussi ? »

« Qui ? Moi ? » s'étonna Clarke

« Oui ! »

« Allez viens ! » l'encouragea Lexa qui la colla à elle pour la photo

« Merci ! Vous êtes géniales, vraiment ! Si vous saviez ce que ça représente pour nous, pour la communauté LGBT… On doit se battre sans cesse. Alors avoir de notre coté une grande actrice. En plus, vous êtes superbe ! »

Lexa lui sourit et caressa affectueusement son visage « Tu es magnifique, ne doute jamais de ça toi non plus. »

La jeune fille repartit sur un petit nuage et Lexa s'aperçut de l'air songeur de sa compagne « Clarke, un problème ? »

« Hm… Je me demande juste pourquoi elle a tenu à ce que je sois sur la photo aussi. Je ne suis personne… »

« Faux. Tu es ma petite amie, tu es devenue un personnage public, une petite célébrité qui, dans le monde LGBT, a toute sa place et est devenue presque un symbole. Tu représentes, tout comme moi, une image d'une communauté qui émerge de plus en plus. On représente une jeunesse qui s'est souvent cachée, qui ne s'assume pas toujours, qui a peur de se montrer en public. De voir une actrice connue assumée sa sexualité, ça les rassure, ça leur prouve que ce ne sont pas des monstres. Prends ton exemple : tu as eu de la chance d'avoir des parents compréhensifs. Regarde à présent ceux de Raven : quand elle leur a annoncé son couple avec Luna, ils ont été impassibles, voir indifférents à leur propre fille, la faisant se sentir indésirable ou pire encore… Beaucoup de jeunes n'ont pas ta chance, ou la mienne. Ils n'envisagent pas un avenir radieux pour eux, sauf s'ils feignent une sexualité que beaucoup qualifient de normale. »

Clarke comprit alors « C'est un lourd fardeau. »

« Je n'appelle pas ça un fardeau. Mais plutôt un combat. Je suis loin d'être féministe ou activiste mais je me dis que j'ai eu de la chance, et que tous n'en ont pas forcément. Je suis heureuse quand je vois une jeune fille qui n'a plus peur de ce qu'elle est, de ce qu'elle ressent et qui ose enfin vivre. C'est, pour moi, la plus belle des récompenses, allant bien au-delà de tous les trophées ou Oscar de la Terre. »

« Oui je comprends. Et… C'est un rôle dont je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

« Si ça te pèse trop… »

« … non, non au contraire. Faut juste que j'arrive à m'y faire. » sourit-elle « Tu seras là pour m'aider ? »

« Evidemment. » assura Lexa en lui prenant la main. Puis son regard se perdit sur el coté où elle trouva Raven accoudée à une barrière, fixant l'horizon, Anya non loin, comme un garde du corps qui semblait surveiller la jeune fille « Je crois qu'elle ne va pas bien. Reste avec elle ce soir. »

Clarke hocha de la tête « Oui je crois aussi. Je pense que ça a à voir avec Luna… mais le lieu est mal choisi pour en parler. »

« Clarke, on a passé toute la journée d'hier ensemble, et encore aujourd'hui c'était une magnifique journée. Demain tu as rendez-vous à ta fac… Passe la fin de journée avec elle, Anya et moi nous nous en sortirons très bien, je te l'assure. »

« Tu t'en vas demain soir, j'aurais aimé… Enfin tu vois, j'aurais tout le temps du monde pour Raven. »

« Non. Crois-moi, Raven est ton amie, et si tu attends, elle t'en voudra, et elle m'en voudra. De plus… Je pense que tu n'auras plus la tête à ça. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« On se verra demain soir, promis. »

Clarke l'embrassa sur le front « Je t'a… » Elle s'arrêta brusquement alors, se rendant soudainement compte de ce qu'elle allait dire « Enfin je… tu vois quoi. »

« Oui je vois. » sourit Lexa

Oui, elle voyait très bien, très, très bien même car pour elle aussi les mots menaçaient de sortir à tout moment. Mais c'était encore trop tôt, elles avaient à peine passé la seconde étape, elles étaient à peine un couple. Elles avaient encore tant à affronter, tant à traverser…

* * *

Finalement, après leur retour sur la terre ferme, Lexa et Anya s'excusèrent auprès de Clarke et Raven en prétextant avoir rendez-vous avec quelques connaissances locales. Du coup, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent seules et finirent par rentrer à leur appart.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » lança Raven sans laisser l'occasion à Clarke de parler

En attendant qu'elle sorte de la sale de bain, Clarke se laissa tomber sur le canapé tout en répondant aux messages d'encouragement de sa dulcinée

* _Je suis sûre que tout ira bien, tant qu'elle t'a auprès d'elle. Fais lui sentir que tu es toujours là, toujours là pour elle_ *

* _Merci Lex. On se voit demain avant que vous ne preniez l'avion ? Je sors vers 15h de la fac.*_

*On viendra te chercher !*

Clarke sourit puis entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaitre une Raven visiblement éreintée.

« Je vais me coucher. »

« Ray ! Viens ici. »

« Clarke, pas ce soir… »

La jolie blonde se leva et se posta entre Raven et sa porte de chambre « Ok, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais… Tu as pas l'habitude de me fuir ainsi. »

« Pour ce que ça peut te foutre… » grommela la jolie hispanique

« Hey, stop. Si tu parles de Lex et moi. »

« Je me fous de ta copine Clarke ! » argua soudainement Raven « Si tu savais comme je m'en fous… »

« Vien t'asseoir. » Elle lui prit la main et la guida sur la canapé, Raven suivant avec mauvaise volonté « Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Ray… Je… Ecoute je sais que ces derniers temps j'ai pas été très présente, d'ailleurs on l'a pas été vraiment l'une pour l'autre cet été. On en a déjà parlé avant l'arrivée de Lexa hier… Mais… »

« Luna est moi c'est fini. »

Clarke se tendit alors et fixa son amie « Oh Raven… »

« C'est pas officiel encore mais… Je le sens comme ça. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Je sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi… Elle est géniale, elle est gentille, douce, intelligente, on aime les mêmes choses, on a les mêmes délires… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais… J'ai pas cette étincelle. Luna est un amour… mais je ressens plus de l'amitié pour elle. Tu sais qu'on a passé la nuit dernière à regarder Netflix et quand il a fallu aller se coucher, aucune n'a fait un pas pour… enfin tu vois… On s'est juste endormies… »

« Bah, vous êtes pas obligées de faire l'amour tous les soirs… »

« Tu comprends pas, ça fait déjà deux semaines qu'on a rien fait… On a des séances câlines, des gestes tendres mais… je ressens pas le besoin ni l'envie de coucher avec elle. Peut-être… Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une phase, une passade. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Mon attirance pour les filles… Peut-être que j'ai voulu me convaincre que j'étais différente pour expliquer mes échecs passés de ma vie amoureuse. Mais peut-être que ça n'a rien a voir avec une quelconque orientation sexuelle, c'est peut-être juste moi. »

« Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Raven peu importe par qui tu es attirée, tu resteras ma meilleure amie, ma petite sœur. Que tu sois attirée par les filles ou les mecs, je m'en fous. »

Raven laissa une larme roulée sur sa joue « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Pour Luna je veux dire… Je l'aime beaucoup mais comme simple amie. Tu crois qu'elle et moi on pourrait juste être amies ? »

Clarke grimaça « Arf… Ca… Ca pourrait être compliqué. »

« Et merde… Je suis nulle. »

« Tu es paumée, c'est normal. Mais quoique tu fasses, je te soutiendrai. »

Elle la prit dans ses bras et Raven se laissa aller à quelques sanglots avant de se calmer « Désolée d'avoir foutu une ambiance de merde aujourd'hui… »

Clarke sourit « C'est rien, les filles ont compris que ça allait pas… »

Raven se redressa alors et la fixa « Lexa et toi, ça marche hein ? Genre, vraiment ? »

« Genre vraiment. » confirma Clarke en un sourire franc

« Tant mieux… » Elle reposa de nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie « Je devrais peut-être faire une pause niveau amour… »

« Peut-être. Mais ne t'empêche pas d'aimer de nouveau, la vie est trop courte pour s'en priver. »

« Facile à dire pour toi, tu as trouvé la parfaite petite amie… Et je suis persuadée que c'est une déesse au lit… »

Clarke gloussa alors et quelques flashs de la nuits dernières revinrent à sa mémoire et, instantanément, elle rougit « Ouais…C'est… »

« Shh, je suis en pleine déprime sexuelle, je vais rompre avec ma copine incessamment sous peu alors garde pour toi tes prouesses sexuelles. De toute manière, j'attendrais que tu sois bourrée pour te soutirer des infos. »

Clarke ricana alors « Allez, on se fait une pizza et ensuite au lit. »

« Hm, proposition indécente ? Désolée Clarkie, mais t'es pas mon style… Enfin, je sais plus trop ce qu'est mon style à vrai dire… »

Clarke la serra dans ses bras et finalement la soirée se passa relativement bien. Et avant d'aller se coucher, Clarke donna quelques nouvelles à Lexa.

* * *

« Elle va mieux. »

« De qui tu parles ? » lança Anya qui sortit de la salle de bain, le corps enroulé dans une serviette, se séchant les cheveux

« Raven. Clarke et elle ont discuté, ça va mieux. »

« Oh… Y'a de l'eau dans le gaz avec sa copine ? »

« Yep. »

« Dommage… Elles semblaient être un couple sympa. » Lexa soupira alors « Et alors, toi et Blondie, ça roule ? » Le large sourire et les joues rosies de sa sœur répondit pour elle « Hm je vois… J'imagine que ça a à voir avec sa magnifique paire de seins ? »

« Entre autre oui. » gloussa Lexa « Et avant que tu me les brises avec tes questions tendancieuses : oui, on s'est envoyé en l'air toute la nuit et la journée d'hier. Oui, c'est LE coup du siècle, elle est aussi douée avec ses mains qu'avec sa langue. Oui, nous avons fait plus de 5 poses différentes, dans plus de 5 lieux différents. Quoi d'autres ? Ah oui, j'ai abordé le sujet Costia avec elle. Et, je dois avouer que j'ai eu bien plus d'orgasmes avec Clarke en une journée qu'avec Costia en 6 mois. »

Anya la fixa d'yeux ronds « Et bah… »

« Voilà, maintenant que tu sais tout, je vais me coucher. »

« Hey Lexie ! » La belle brune se tourna alors, prête à recevoir les remarques acerbes de sa sœur « Je suis heureuse pour toi. »

Et avec ça, elle disparut de nouveau dans la salle de bain, laissant Lexa ahurie dans son lit. Oui, elle était heureuse, sur un véritable petit nuage. Et ce qu'elle pouvait espérer maintenant c'était que sa sœur vive un jour la même chose. En attendant, elle devrait passer la majorité de la journée de demain sans Clarke et cela la désespérait déjà.

 **TBC**


	14. Séparations

**Hellooo**

 **ahhh je vois que ce passage Clexa vous a plu hein ^^**

 **Certains demandent du Ranya... Wait & see... maybe... why not... :) **

ps : J'ai reçu quelques MP et com' de guest me demandant où l'on peut acheter mon livre en format papier : vous pouvez via le site de l'éditeur "Reines de Coeur" ;)

 **Allez, passons a ce chapitre et je dois bien vous avouer que, pour l'instant, le clexa n'a rien à craindre... XD**

 **... Pour l'instant...**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Séparations**

Clarke mettait pour la première fois les pieds dans sa nouvelle université. Celle de New-York était une des plus prisée de la coté Est et sa mère fut fière de son entrée et sa réussite.

Clarke n'avait jamais été la fille la plus confiante de la terre et entrer dans cette immense bâtisse où elle se perdrait à coup sûr n'était pas pour la rassurer.

Raven avait tenu à l'accompagner, pour le plus grand soulagement de la belle blonde. Raven avait déjà fait sa pré rentrée et connaissait déjà les lieux, elle joua donc les guides pour son amie.

« Ok, là, tu as le gymnase… L'université à une équipe de basket, ainsi que du foot américain qui sont prisées dans les tournois universitaires. Là tu as la bibliothèque, une des plus grandes de la ville. Je sais qu'il y a une piscine aussi mais je l'ai pas encore trouvé. Le bâtiment en béton là-bas, c'est un des miens, on sera pas loin. »

Clarke fut rassurée : avoir sa meilleure amie à proximité était un point d'ancrage dont elle avait besoin. Elle détestait le changement, et encore plus lorsqu'il concernait sa vie directement. Alors savoir Raven à ses cotés la mettait dans une zone de confort, surtout maintenant que son amie allait avoir besoin d'elle. Elle repensait à ce couple qu'elle pensait être fait l'un pour l'autre, ce jour où elle rencontra Luna et où elle la présenta à Raven, lors de cette convention.

Elle pensait tellement qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, elle s'en voulait presque à présent de voir que leur couple s'effondrait.

Il s'en fallait de peu parfois et Clarke ne put s'empêcher que son propre couple pouvait vaciller à tout moment : la distance, la notoriété de Lexa, la sienne aussi subite qu'inattendue… Beaucoup de choses qui faisaient qu'elles pourraient un jour se séparer. Cette idée la fit frissonner : rien que d'imaginer la jeune femme loin d'elle lui était insupportable et pourtant, dès ce soir, elle repartirait pour un long moment…

« Hey Griff, c'est par ici. »

Et finalement, après lui avoir fait le grand tour, Raven dut laisser Clarke à sa pré-rentrée.

« On se voit ce midi ? On mange avec les filles ? »

« Pourquoi pas. » lança Raven sans grande excitation

« Hey, Ray… Ca va aller ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Profite du reste de ta matinée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Retourner à l'appart et faire un brin de ménage… Vous avez totalement retourné l'appart' avec vos galipettes ! »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et ne put que regarder Raven s'éloigner, non sans une pointe d'amertume au creux de l'estomac.

* * *

« Tu vas rester là comme une loque te languissant de ta copine toute la journée ? » se lamenta Anya en se laissant tomber sur le canapé en grignotant des bretzels.

« La ferme ! » murmura Lexa, toujours en short et débardeur dans lesquels elle avait dormi

« Tu es pathétique. J'ai pas l'intention de restée enfermée ici en attendant que ta dulcinée sorte de l'école. »

Et alors qu'Anya prit son sac, Lexa la fixa « Tu vas où ? »

« Faire ma BA de la journée ! »

Puis elle disparut en laissant sa sœur seule. Cette dernière prit alors son téléphone et composa un numéro avant de se raviser et d'écrire un message à la place. Puis elle soupira avant de sortir sur le balcon et d'admirer la vue, accoudée sur la rambarde. Elle huma l'air new-yorkais et pendant un bref instant, elle se disait qu'elle pourrait largement vivre ici, connaitre des hivers rigoureux tant qu'elle était dans les bras de Clarke, elle pourrait vivre n'importe quoi.

Elle sourit en pensant à la jolie blonde, et encore plus lorsque lui revint en mémoire leur folle journée de la veille mêlant sexe, bonheur et plaisirs simples : si elles avaient envie de se lever pour manger, elles le faisaient, si elles voulaient simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre sans un mot, elles le faisaient, si elles avaient envie, pour la 4ième fois d'affilé de s'envoyer en l'air… Elles le faisaient.

Dieu qu'il était bon de vivre pour soi, de ne penser qu'a soi, même un bref instant : pas de tournage, pas d'interviews, de soirées de gala, de remise de prix, de paparazzis… Juste elles deux, profitant de la vie, de leur couple naissant et prometteur, du moins le pensait Lexa. Car même si Clarke était plus jeune, elle n'en était pas moins sensée et mature, et c'est ce qui lui plaisait. Son téléphone vibra et lorsqu'elle lut le message, elle ne put que sourire.

* * *

« Anya ? »

« 'lut. »

« Mais… »

« Lexa ne veut pas sortir tant que son étudiante de copine n'est pas revenue de son tour de fac… »

Raven haussa un sourcil et sourit « Et ? »

« Et j'me demandais si tu voulais jouer de nouveau les guides pour mo… »

Raven leva la main, coupant la parole à la jeune femme « Je t'arrête tout de suite. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'imagine que Clarke t'a parlé, et si ce n'est elle, c'est surement Lexa au travers d'elle. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié à toutes, ok ? »

« … »

« Je ne suis pas désespérée ni suicidaire. Des couples se mettent ensemble et rompent tout le temps, c'est la vie. Parfois ca marche, parfois non, point barre. »

« Ok… T'as fini ? »

La confiance de Raven se fragmenta en sentant les yeux perçants de la jolie népalaise sur elle « Euh… ouais. »

« Ok, premièrement, j'en ais rien à foutre de ta vie, et encore moins de ta vie de couple. Deuxièmement, est-ce que j'ai une tête de psy ? » Raven fit non de la tête « Donc, perdre mon temps en me coltinant une fraiche célibataire afin de lui faire penser à autre chose… non merci. »

« Et troisièmement ? »

« Troisièmement : tu pouvais juste répondre « non », et j'aurais passé mon chemin. »

Raven la fixa, ne sachant pas si elle devait sourire ou avoir peur. Elle soupira alors « Désolée… »

« Tu es sur la défensive, c'est normal. Après tout, on se connait peu. Mais si ta meilleure amie sort avec ma sœur, y'a des chances que nos chemins se recroisent souvent. »

« … »

« Alors, quand tu auras fini de te lamenter sur ta vie… Tu veux sortir oui ou non ? »

Elle aurait voulu rester seule et pleurer sur son oreiller. Elle n'était pas encore officiellement séparée de Luna, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Sa petite amie n'avait même pas daigné la contacter pour savoir si elle voulait faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. Alors à défaut…

« Ok. » Elle attrapa son sac, sa veste et claqua la porte de son appart', entrainant Anya dans son sillage.

« Alors, tu veux voir quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien… On a déjà fait pas mal de trucs touristiques. Ca fait un moment que tu es là, tu connais certainement des coins sympas moins connus mais qui ont leur charme. »

Raven plissa les yeux et réfléchit quelques secondes « Hm y'a bien ce petit jardin botanique tenu par des particuliers. »

« Un jardin botanique ? »

« Spécialisé dans les plantes et fleurs japonaises. Ca te tente ? »

Pour toute réponse Anya sourit et elles se dirigèrent alors vers le jardin à quelques kilomètres de là. Et derrière de discrètes portes se trouva un magnifique jardin japonais qui laissa sans voix Anya. Bien vite, elle oublia son accompagnatrice et déambula dans les allées, humant chaque fleur, caressant chaque feuille… Elle semblait hypnotisée, et Raven regardait cette femme d'apparence austère, fondre comme neige au soleil face à de simples fleurs exotiques. Elle s'amusa en imaginant combien elle pourrait la narguer après cette journée, mais pourtant, elle la regarda, la contempla même.

Elle s'aperçut à peine du retour d'Anya à ses cotés « Il est splendide. Comment tu l'as connu ? »

Raven se souvenait de la première fois où Luna l'avait amené ici « C'est Luna. »

« Oh ok… Elle a eu tort de te laisser, mais on peut au moins lui reconnaitre ça. » dit-elle en pointant le jardin.

Raven la fusilla du regard « Elle m'a pas laissé ! »

« … »

« Pas encore. »

« Je sais que j'ai dis que j'étais pas psy mais… C'est quoi le problème ? »

Raven inspira longuement « J'en sais rien… J'étais… Enfin avant Luna, je pensais que j'étais hétéro. »

« Ah je vois. » sourit Anya

« Tu vois quoi ?! »

« Tu testais. »

Raven grimaça « Ouais, c'était peut-être une phase… Je veux dire : voir Clarke aussi épanouie dans sa vie privée… Je me suis peut-être dis que si ça ne marchait pas avec les hommes, ça marcherait peut-être avec les femmes. »

« Et t'en as pensé quoi des femmes ? Je veux dire par rapport aux hommes ? »

« J'en sais rien, c'est pas la même chose. Les mecs c'est plus… brut de décoffrage, alors que les filles c'est plus subtil, plus charnel. Quand on veut prendre son pied vite, les mecs sont bien placés. Quand on veut se languir, ce sont les filles les reines. »

« Et tu préfères quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien… Je suis peut-être bi… »

« Je pensais ça aussi. » soupira Anya

« Attends, tu es bi ? »

« Je le pensais. J'ai commencé à sortir avec des mecs à l'adolescence, mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas : je me retournais souvent sur le passage d'une jolie fille, lorsque les garçons parlaient des courbes de telle ou telle fille, je m'identifiais totalement à eux, reluquant les mêmes choses. Quand je regardais un film, je m'imaginais totalement à la place de l'homme embrassant la fille. Et puis j'ai connu LA fille, celle pour qui j'ai osé le premier pas, sans savoir qu'elle, elle était totalement hétéro. »

« Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Hm, on était à une soirée, on dansait ensemble, et je l'ai embrassé. Elle a été surprise et m'a gentiment repoussé disant qu'elle n'était pas de ce bord. Je lui ais répondu que je ne l'étais pas non plus, mais que l'alcool avait toujours un effet bizarre sur moi. On en est restées là. »

« Et c'était vrai pour l'alcool ? »

« Non, je voulais l'embrasser, saoule ou pas. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que les filles c'était aussi mon truc. »

« Aussi ? Tu n'as pas renoncé aux hommes pour autant ? »

« Nope. Parce qu'à l'époque, c'était tabou d'être gay, alors je gardais une sorte de zone de confort : je me disais que si jamais les gens avaient des doutes, je pourrais toujours sortir de mon chapeau un bel apollon, et les doutes seraient dissipés. »

« Mais… Tu aimais les filles, uniquement les filles ? »

« J'essayais de me convaincre, en sortant avec plusieurs garçons à la fac, que j'aimais autant l'un que l'autre. Mais j'avais toujours tendance à avoir une préférence : je regardais plus facilement les filles, mes crushs à la télé étaient souvent des femmes, si je fermais les yeux c'est aux corps de femmes que je pensais… Finalement, j'ai laissé tomber. Foutue pour foutue, j'ai décidé de vivre pour moi et pas vis-à-vis des autres, et aujourd'hui je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. »

Raven hoqueta « Si c'était si simple pour moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à prouver ? Et à qui ? Si j'ai bien compris, tu es douée dans ton domaine, les meilleures universités se battaient pour t'avoir. Tu es major de ta promo, tu as des facilités, y compris sociales… Alors que veux-tu encore prouver ? »

« … »

Anya attendit une possible réponse mais devant le mutisme de la jeune fille, elle soupira et sourit « Ah je vois… tes parents. »

« Ils sont loin d'être aussi compréhensifs et ouverts d'esprits que les parents de Clarke. » soupir Raven « J'ai jamais vraiment connu mon père et ma mère est… quelque peu distante. J'ai trouvé bien plus de réconfort auprès d'Abby et Jake, et Clarke est devenue une véritable sœur pour moi. Une seconde famille à laquelle je me suis bien plus raccrochée que la mienne. »

« Ta mère sait que tu fréquentes une fille ? »

« Sa réaction a été aussi indifférente que si je lui avais dis que j'étais enceinte ou prix Nobel. »

« Et ça t'a blessé ? »

« J'en sais rien : je sais pas si j'aurais préféré une réaction ou un manque de réaction de sa part. Je me souviens du jour où Clarke l'a annoncé à ses parents, elle a tenu à ce que je sois là… C'était un grand pas pour elle… Mais ses parents savaient déjà, ils la connaissaient par cœur. Mais moi… Ma mère me connait à peine. Je suis certaine qu'elle ignore les raisons pour lesquelles je suis partie sur New-York, quelles études je fais ou encore ce dont je rêve… Quand je lui ais dis que je sortais avec une fille, elle m'a regardé et à continuer à fumer sa clope devant la télé. Quand, après quelques minutes, j'allais pour partir rejoindre Luna, elle a ouvert la bouche pour me demander de lui ramener le journal en revenant. »

« Génial. »

« Comment ont réagis tes parents ? Je veux dire quand Lexa et toi avez annoncé que vous étiez gay ? »

« Hm… Lexa était trop jeune quand ils sont décédés. Pour moi, ils m'ont surprise au lit avec une fille. »

Raven gloussa « Sérieux ? Ca me surprend à peine… »

« J'avais le week-end pour moi, normalement… Mais ils sont revenus plus tôt… Nous étions assez concentrées et en pleine action, je n'ai rien entendu et… surprise ! »

Raven ne put que sourire, imaginant très bien la scène « Tu parles d'une surprise… »

« Ils ont été assez compréhensifs et je pense que c'est ce qui a aidé Lexa à s'ouvrir à moi plus tard. Son regret a toujours été d'imaginer ce qu'ils auraient pu dire de ça… Je ne cesse de la rassurer. »

« Lexa parait être une femme assez sûre d'elle pourtant. »

« Alors c'est une grande actrice. Elle n'a que 21 ans et ne connait rien de la vie, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Elle a beaucoup à apprendre encore. »

« Tu penses qu'elle et Clarke c'est du sérieux ? »

« J'aimerais le croire, mais comme je l'ai dis : elles sont encore jeunes et il serait utopique d'imaginer qu'à 20 ans à peine elles pensent vivre l'histoire de leur vie. Je leur souhaite hein, mais je pense qu'elles iront de l'avant à un moment donné. »

Raven soupira « Au moins, elles iront de l'avant, moi j'ai l'impression de stagner. »

« Hey écoute, à défaut d'avoir une petite amie… tu peux avoir une amie. »

« Huh ? »

Anya se leva et lui tendit solennellement la main « Etre ton amie. »

Raven ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se leva à son tour avant d'accepter sa main, qu'elle serra avec engouement « Etre ton amie, ok. »

Qu'est-ce que cela engageait de toute manière ? Anya et Lexa repartiraient ce soir et elles ne se reverraient plus avant un long moment… Alors avoir une amie à distance était-ce vraiment avoir une amie ?

* * *

Clarke avait une migraine lancinante : ces trois heures d'amphithéâtre lui avaient littéralement lessivé le cerveau. Elle sortit de son futur bâtiment avec une parade de tambours dans son crâne, lorsqu'elle reçut un message de Lexa lui demandant où elles pouvaient se retrouver ce midi.

Clarke sourit, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de Lexa de près ou de loin.

Quand elle revint à l'appart, elle eut la surprise de le trouver vide « Ray ? »

Aucun mot, aucun message ni appel… Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait décidé d'aller voir Luna ?

Et alors qu'elle allait l'appeler, elle reçut un message de Raven

* _rdv à au Sydney's avec ta chérie dans 30 minutes ?*_

Clarke sourit et lui répondit par l'affirmative avant d'appeler Lexa pour lui donner rendez-vous devant son hôtel dans une dizaine de minutes, juste le temps pour la jolie blonde de faire passer sa migraine sous une douche salvatrice, à grand renfort de cachets.

* * *

« Hey ! A l'heure ! » lança Lexa tout sourire en voyant sa petite amie arrivée devant l'hôtel

« Evidemment. Je n'aurais pour rien au monde perdu la moindre minute, surtout aujourd'hui. »

Elles s'enlacèrent avant que Clarke ne dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres

« Alors ta fac ? »

« Bah écoute… C'est pas mal. C'est énorme et je vais devoir prendre un GPS je pense. »

Lexa pouffa de rire « La vache, tant que ça. »

« Mais les installations sont géniales, tu devrais voir la bibliothèque ! »

« Parfois je me dis que je suis con comme mes pieds, et ensuite je me souviens que j'ai quand eu assez d'intelligence pour avoir comme petite amie la fille la plus belle et la plus réfléchie de toute la cote Est. »

« Tu n'es pas conne. »

« Parfois je me dis que je pourrais reprendre ms études. Après tout, ma carrière pourrait s'arrêter du jour au lendemain, et je n'ai absolument aucune bouée de secours. J'ai pas l'intention de prolonger ma carrière descendante par une de ces émissions raclant les fonds de tiroir des célébrités à la gloire vacillante. »

« Je n'aimerais pas non plus t'y retrouver. Ces célébrités là finissent toujours par coucher les unes avec les autres. » railla Clarke « Y'a pas un truc qui te botte ? Je veux dire, à part jouer la comédie ? De toute manière, tu es douée, et le succès frappera toujours à ta porte. » assura la jolie blonde

« Si seulement… Mais imagine que j'ai envie de souffler, de me poser un moment pour, je sais pas moi, construire une vie de famille… Qui dit que le succès sera de nouveau là ? Y'a sans cesse de nouvelles têtes qui émergent et ils ne m'attendront pas. »

« Lexa, quoique tu fasses, quoique tu décides, je serais là. »

La belle brune prit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens « Tu me manques déjà… »

« Ne parlons pas de ça, pas maintenant. Votre avion n'est qu'à 19h, ça nous laisse toute l'après-midi. Au fait, ta sœur n'est pas là ? »

« Nope, elle est partie ce matin et depuis pas de nouvelles. »

« Tu lui as lancé un message ? »

« Elle ne m'a pas répondu. »

« Tant pis, on va rejoindre Raven, on verra plus tard. »

* * *

Et finalement, elles n'eurent pas à attendre ce « plus tard ». Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent devant le petit restaurant, elles eurent la surprise d'y retrouver Raven et Anya en grande discussion à la terrasse.

« Hey les filles ! » lança joyeusement Raven

Clarke fut étonnée, elle qui avait quitté son amie plus taciturne que jamais. Elle ne pipa mot pourtant, préférant la voir dans cet état que terne et aigrie comme la veille.

« Installez-vous. »

« Alors c'est avec Raven que tu étais, tu aurais pu me le dire. » murmura Lexa à Anya

« Parce que j'ai des comptes à te rendre peut-être ? » ironisa la jeune femme

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel et se passa de quelconques commentaires. Au lieu de cela, elles commandèrent un apéritif puis un repas léger.

« Alors quoi de prévu pour nos dernières heures ? J'imagine que vous voulez les passer seules ? » railla Anya en direction du petit couple

« A vrai dire… oui. » répondit naturellement Lexa en prenant la main de Clarke « J'ai prévu de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus marcher. T'en penses quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers une Clarke qui resta sans voix

« Au euh… J'ai mon mot à dire ? »

« Bien sur chérie ! » lança légèrement Lexa en l'embrassant sur la joue « Et vous les filles, vous allez faire quoi ? »

Anya fusilla sa sœur avant de prendre Raven par les épaules et, dans un sourire sadique, fixa sa sœur « Et bah on va faire pareil ! »

Clarke et Lexa laissèrent leur mâchoire tomber, tandis que Raven écarquilla ses yeux, figée de stupeur « Euh… J'ai mon mot à dire moi aussi ou… ? »

Anya lâcha sa « proie » et partit dans un fou rire qui laissa les trois autres complètements interdits.

« Anya, ton humour est pourri… » railla Lexa « Mais moi je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais que je veux passer les dernières heures avec Clarke. Dieu seul sait dans combien de temps on va se revoir. » Ses doigts serrèrent les siens un peu plus encore « J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps. »

« Bon… Reyes, il semblerait que ce soir, ce soit toi et moi. » conclut Anya

« Hm désolée, ce soir je suis avec Luna, on… Enfin… Vous voyez… »

Anya grimaça avant de soupirer « Bon bah je crois que je vais me la jouer en solo alors… On se retrouve à 18h devant l'hôtel ? Ca vous laisse plus de 4 heures pour vous grimper dessus en long, en large et en travers. » Lexa et Clarke baissèrent alors la tête, presque honteuses de ce qu'elles avaient en tête à ce moment précis, avant qu'Anya ne se tourne vers la jolie latino « Quant à toi… N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis, ok ? »

Raven sourit « Pas de soucis. » puis s'en suivit une franche accolade entre les deux jeunes filles, ce qui laissa perplexe Clarke et Lexa.

Quand se fut au tour de Raven de partir, elle attrapa Lexa pour une chaleureuse embrassade « Ravie de t'avoir revue. »

« En espérant ne pas devoir attendre encore des mois pour se revoir. »

« C'est clair. Clarke, on se revoit ce soir ? »

Clarke s'approcha « Si tu as le moindre soucis, tu peux m'appeler, ok ? »

« Ok. »

Evidemment, chacune savait qu'elle n'en ferait rien : elle préférait certainement se couper une main plutôt que de déranger Clarke et Lexa dans leurs aux revoir, et Clarke ne le savait que trop bien. Alors c'est avec vigueur et tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui porter qu'elle l'étreignit une longue minute.

« Allez va avec ta dulcinée, vous avez encore quelques belles heures devant vous. » conclut Raven dans un clin d'œil qui en disait long

* * *

Elles n'avaient pas attendu. Le temps des préliminaires superflus était passé. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps et elles voulaient profiter de leurs derniers instants.

Alors, à peine eurent-elles franchi le pas de la porte de chez Clarke, que les deux jeunes filles ne se décollèrent plus jusqu'à arriver à la chambre de la jolie blonde.

Lexa n'avait aucunement l'intention de décoller ses lèvres de la peau de sa compagne, pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière. Et lorsque Lexa poussa avec rudesse Clarke sur le lit, elle jubila : elle adorait lorsque Lexa prenait le dessus, elle arborait alors un regard noir et un air si féroce qu'elle en frissonnait presque de peur.

Lexa la chevaucha bientôt et ne fit qu'une bouchée du débardeur de Clarke, lui arrachant littéralement « Hey, c'était un de mes préférés ! » minauda Clarke

« Je t'en offrirai plein d'autres. » sourit Lexa en dessinant les contours du soutien-gorge de sa bien-aimée du bout de son index « Puis-je te débarrasser de ça ? »

« Ah tu demandes maintenant ? »

Lexa haussa un sourcil et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres tout en passant une main habile sous Clarke afin de dégrafer le soutien-gorge. En quelques secondes, la jolie blonde se retrouva à demi nue à la vue gourmande et envieuse de Lexa « J'adore tes seins… »

Clarke pouffa de rire « Dit comme ça… »

Pour preuve, Lexa se pencha de nouveau et goba littéralement le sein droit de sa compagne, sous les gémissements de cette dernière. Clarke enfouit ses mains dans les cascades brunes de Lexa, lui intimant l'ordre de continuer ses tendres attentions.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Lexa s'attarda sur l'un, puis sur l'autre avant de descendre ses baisers entre eux, puis plus bas, jouant avec son nombril en y traçant tout autant d'invisibles sillons.

« Lexa… »

Elle le savait, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant que Clarke ne s'abandonne entièrement et ne jouisse entre ses lèvres… Et ses doigts. Elle aurait pu la faire languir mais elles avaient si peu de temps encore, et elle ne tenait pas à y penser, pas maintenant. Alors elle s'attela à couvrir le corps de sa petite amie de baisers et autres caresses.

Elle ne fut pas en reste non plus quand Clarke, une fois satisfaite, s'accapara son corps à son tour dans une salve de tendres attentions, s'attardant bien plus sur son entrejambe, glorifiant la féminité de Lexa de sa langue habile et curieuse.

« Oh… Cl… Clarke… »

Rien n'était plus mélodieux aux oreilles de Clarke que les gémissements de Lexa. Cette dernière était habituellement discrète, mais dès qu'elle était dans l'intimité des draps de la jolie blonde, son exubérance emplissait la chambre, ou toute autre pièce, ce qui la rendait plus mignonne et désirable, du moins pour Clarke. Alors, elle ne cessait de vouloir entendre encore et encore ces gémissements, ces sons rauques, ses couinements même lorsque la belle blonde la surprenait en la mordillant ça et là, en flattant ses chairs exquises d'une langue suave et tiède.

Oui, le sexe avec Lexa revêtait une dimension aussi charnelle que désirable et elle n'imaginait pas son quotidien sans. Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin et elles le savaient toutes les deux. Alors quand elles sortirent de leur torpeur par l'alarme du téléphone de Clarke, Lexa grogna de mécontentement.

« C'est l'heure. »

« Je sais… » chouina Lexa en enfouissant son visage au creux du cou de sa bien aimée « J'ai pas envie… »

« Je sais, moi non plus. » murmura Clarke en lui caressant doucement les cheveux « J'imagine qu'on ne se reverra pas avant un moment… »

« Le tournage fait un break pour Thanksgiving, mais j'imagine que tu seras avec ta famille, et moi avec Anya alors… »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Pourquoi pas quoi ? »

Clarke força Lexa à se redresser pour planter son regard bleu azur dans le sien « Lexa, on sort ensemble, et même si c'est avant tout une relation à distance… Je tiens plus que jamais à toi, tu fais partie de ma vie, tu es ma petite amie et tu es aussi importante à mes yeux que Ray ou ma mère. Je… Si tu acceptes bien sur, je souhaite que tu sois présente pour Thanksgiving. »

« Clarke… Cette fête est assez symbolique. »

« Et alors ? Il serait temps, en plus, que je te présente officiellement à ma mère comme petite amie. »

« Elle le sait déjà. »

« Mais elle ne t'a pas revu depuis que c'est officiel. »

« … »

« Hey, je t'oblige à rien. Si tu n'as pas envie, on peut se voir juste avant ou après… »

Lexa était tendue : non pas qu'elle ait un problème avec Clarke ou sa famille ou encore le fait de rendre plu officiel encore sa relation avec la belle blonde… Mais c'était un réel grand pas en avant dans leur relation, était-elle prête ?

« Je… Je peux réfléchir et te donner une réponse d'ici la fin du mois ? »

« Ok. »

« Tu sais, je veux pas laisser Anya et tout ça… »

« Elle pourra venir. Il y aura Raven et quelque chose me dit qu'elles s'entendent assez bien ces deux là. » ricana Clarke « Ne te focalise pas sur ce que ma mère pourrait dire, vraiment, elle t'adore et elle sait combien tu comptes pour moi. »

« Tu comptes lui dire pour moi ? »

« Evidemment. Comme ça, elle pourra prévoir, ou non, deux couverts de plus. Je ne t'oblige à rien, je le répète, et si finalement tu décides de ne pas venir, je ne t'en voudrai absolument pas. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. Mais tu dois me promettre d'en parler à Anya, au moins d'évoquer l'idée avec elle, ok ? »

Lexa opina et soudain son téléphone sonna « Quand on parle du loup… Oui Anya ? »

« _Vous avez fini votre partie de jambes en l'air ?_ »

« J'espère que tu as passé, toi aussi, une bonne après-midi. » répondit avec ironie Lexa

« _Oh la ferme p'tite sœur. Tu es prête ?_ »

« Je me rhabille et… oui. »

« _Passe-moi les détails, merci._ »

Lexa pouffa de rire et se tourna vers Clarke « Promis Anya, je serais à l'heure. » puis elle raccrocha « On devrait se préparer. »

Clarke opina silencieusement et vit Lexa se lever du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain « Je te proposerais bien de venir mais… j'ai peur qu'on dépasse notre créneau. »

« Sage décision, je vais nous préparer un petit quelque chose à manger en attendant. »

Puis elles disparurent chacune de leur coté, comme un couple, aussi naturellement que cela frappa chacune d'elle une fois la porte de la salle de bain fermée. Clarke repensa alors avec quel confort et aisance elle s'était laissée emportée dans cette relation, au premier abord compliqué. Quant à Lexa, elle ne lui apparaissait plus comme cette actrice intouchable et lointaine. Non, elle fermait les yeux et se remémorait chaque instant avec elle, ses sourires, ses éclats de rire, ses regards complices ou encore ses gestes tendres. Elle retrouvait sur ses lèvres, le fantôme de celles de Lexa, fruitées et douces. Oui, cette relation était facile et plus simple qu'il n'y paraissait. La seule peur qu'elle avait à présent, c'était le manque que lui inspirerait cette distance : l'une à New-York et l'autre à Los Angeles, elles n'auraient pas pu être autant séparées, si ce n'était par un océan.

Et si Lexa décidait de ne pas passer Thanksgiving avec elle, dieu seul sait quand elles se reverraient. Avait-elle était trop présomptueuse de lui demander de passer cette fête avec elle et sa famille ? Etait-ce trop rapide ? Et si Lexa était moins impliquée dans leur relation qu'elle ?

Les doutes l'assaillirent alors et elle se demanda soudain si elle devait lui en parler, si c'était judicieux de mettre sur le tapis ce sujet juste avant leur départ…

« Hm ? tu rêves ? » Clarke sursauta presque, sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'une belle brune, aux cheveux encore humides « Clarke ? »

« Hm rien, tiens, je t'ai fais une rapide omelette. Et ça, c'est pour Anya et toi : sandwich au cheddar et bacon. »

« Wow, et tu crois que l'avion va décoller ? » ironisa Lexa

« Si c'est pas le cas, c'est moi qui y gagne le plus dans l'histoire. » répondit en un clin d'œil complice Clarke

Lexa savait très bien que Clarke n'avait fondamentalement pas répondu à ses interrogations, et elle imaginait qu'elles avaient rapport avec son refus ou pas de venir pour Thanksgiving. En théorie, elle aurait adoré venir mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi : la perspective de rencontrer sa mère ou son beau-père la stressait bien plus qu'une cérémonie des Oscars.

Alors, pour ne pas briser les derniers instants qu'il leur restait, elle décida de ne pas revenir sur le sujet, et profita des tendres moments que voulait bien lui offrir Clarke, avant qu'elles ne reprennent la voiture et qu'elles ne retrouvent Anya à l'hôtel.

Lexa eut quelques minutes à peine pour boucler sa valise tandis qu'Anya et Clarke l'attendirent dans la voiture de cette dernière.

« Hm alors… Toi et Lexa, vous comptez vous revoir quand ? » demanda Anya, curieuse

« Je lui ai demandé de venir chez moi pour Thanksgiving. »

« Oh… Ca prend forme alors. »

« Elle a refusé. »

Anya se figea et regarda Clarke au travers du rétroviseur « Sérieux ? Pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien. Peut-être est-ce une fête trop familiale, et qu'elle pense ne pas y avoir sa place. »

« Et c'est le cas ? »

« Bien sur que non. C'est ma petite amie, pour moi c'était logique et normal de l'avoir à mes cotés pour ce moment. »

« Tu lui as dis ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Hm et elle continue de dire non ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait y réfléchir. »

« Et pourquoi tu m'en parles au juste ? Tu comptes sur moi pour l'aider dans sa décision ? »

« Je t'ai invité aussi. »

« Quelle grandeur d'âme. » railla Anya

« Bah, c'est naturel… Et puis, Raven sera là aussi, ça tombe bien non ? »

« Ca tombe bien ? Et je dois comprendre quoi ? »

« Rien… Juste que vous semblez bien vous entendre, non ? »

Anya éclata de rire « Je t'arrête tout de suite Blondie. Je sais absolument où tu veux en venir mais c'est totalement… impensable. »

« Pourquoi ? Ces deux derniers jours elle est passée du rire aux larmes et inversement et c'est en parti grâce à toi. Et à part moi, personne n'y était parvenu. »

« Et alors ? Ca veut simplement dire qu'elle doit élargir son cercle d'amis. »

« Non, ça veut dire qu'elle te fait assez confiance pour suivre tes conseils, et crois-moi, concernant Raven, c'est une gageure. »

« Clarkie, écoute, laisse tomber. J'apprécie Raven, c'est une chouette fille, une chouette gamine. Et c'est la le truc, c'est une gamine d'à peine 17 ans… On a presque 10 ans d'écart. »

« L'âge n'est qu'une donnée subsidiaire. Si l'alchimie est là, rien d'autre ne devrait compter. »

Anya soupira alors « Ecoute, occupe-toi de ton couple, je me charge de ma vie. Et concernant Thanksgiving, la décision ne revient qu'à Lexa. Et, désolée mais, je ne l'accompagnerais pas. »

« Quoi ? Mais si tu ne veux pas venir, à coup sûr elle ne voudra pas non plus ! Ok, écoute, je… J'ai merdé pour Ray et toi, t'as raison, ça me regarde pas. On oublie ça, et je te promets de ne pas me mêler de vos affaires. »

« Tant de promesses… Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle vienne hein ? »

« J'aimerais m'entourer des gens auxquels je tiens le plus pour cette fête… Et ça t'inclut. »

Anya sourit et en voyant Lexa sortir de l'hôtel pour les rejoindre, elle fixa Clarke « Ok, je vais creuser de ce côté. »

« Merci ! »

Puis la portière s'ouvrit et Lexa s'assit coté passager « Je suis prête ! Quoi ? »

« Non rien. » firent en cœur les deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

Et le trajet fut aussi long que douloureux. Clarke retrouvait cette même sensation que lorsqu'elle quitta Los Angeles l'été dernier. Une boule au ventre, quelques tremblements à l'idée de se retrouver, dans une dizaine de minutes, sans Lexa.

Et lorsqu'elle gara la voiture, Anya tapota sur l'épaule de sa sœur avant de sortir. Lexa et Clarke échangèrent un sourire triste et un regard complice avant de sortir à leur tour. Et lorsqu'elles furent dans le hall d'enregistrement, quelques personnes reconnurent Lexa et lui demandèrent gentiment photos et autographes, ce qu'elle ne refusa pas, au grand damne de sa sœur et de Clarke.

« Désolée… Habitude. » s'excusa-t-elle en faisant la moue

« Allez on y va espèce de diva ! » ironisa Anya avant de presser le pas afin de laisser les jeunes files un peu seules en retrait.

« Tu me tiens au courant pour Thanksgiving. Et si tu ne peux, ou ne veux, pas y aller, on pourrait se voir durant ton hiatus ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te lâcherai pas de si tôt et tu n'en as pas fini avec moi, loin de là. » Lexa s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front, puis l'arrête du nez, le bout du nez, les lèvres et le menton, puis revint sur ses lèvres pour un baiser plus prononcé, flirtant avec la décence que pouvait leur offrir un tel lieu public.

« Tu vas terriblement me manquer, et ça me fout la trouille. »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne me suis jamais attachée si vite à quelqu'un et que je me rends compte que je suis presque dépendante de toi. » lui confia Lexa

« Je suis moi-même très très très dépendante… de tes baisers, tes caresses, de ton corps. »

« Hm je vois, je ne suis que ça pour toi : un corps ? »

« Avec une très jolie tête, rassure-toi ! »

« Oh je suis totalement rassurée maintenant. » sourit-elle « A vrai dire, je n'ai d'yeux que pour ta poitrine. »

« Je m'en doutais. » sourit de plus belle Clarke qui l'encercla de ses bras afin de la coller à elle « Merde, tu vas vraiment me manquer… »

« Je t'appelle dès que l'avion s'est posé. »

Pour toute réponse, Clarke l'embrassa langoureusement avant de sentir Anya dans son dos « C'est l'heure les filles. »

Clarke embrassa une dernière fois sa dulcinée avant de faire quelques pas en arrière, Anya prenant le relai en glissant son bras sous celui de sa sœur afin de l'entrainer vers la porte d'embarquement.

Lexa se retourna une dernière fois et dessina un cœur de ses mains, ce que Clarke fit aussi avant de les voir disparaitre derrière un portique de sécurité. Elle resta là quelques minutes avant d'entendre quelques bruits étranges. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers la droite, elle vit 3 paparazzis la prendre frénétiquement en photos. Elle frissonna alors et fit volteface rapidement avant de disparaitre dans un ascenseur.

Quand elle fut seule dans sa voiture, elle s'autorisa quelques larmes : si chacun de ces départs était aussi douloureux, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle envisagea de passer ses années universitaires à Los Angeles, mais la réalité la rattrapa alors : elle avait déjà avancé des frais de scolarité pour ses trois premières années, sa mère était fière que sa fille ait pu entrer dans une telle université. Non, elle ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner tout cela pour une amourette… Amourette, vraiment ? Ou était-ce plus que cela ?

* * *

« Alors, elles sont parties, ca y est ? »

« Hm hm… » grogna Clarke en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Raven la prit alors dans ses bras et l'étreignit aussi fort qu'elle put « J'ai commandé chinois. Je savais qu'on aurait pas la tête à cuisiner ce soir… »

Clarke se redressa soudain et se rendit compte que, de son coté, Raven aussi avait vécu une étape importante ce soir « Ray…. Luna ? »

« C'est fini. »

« Oh… Désolée… »

« Ne le sois pas, à moins que tu sois pour quelque chose dans notre rupture, ce que je ne pense absolument pas, vu que c'est notre faute à nous… »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? Comment elle l'a pris ? »

« Etonnamment bien. Je crois qu'elle s'en doutait. Je crois aussi qu'elle s'y attendait… Elle voulait simplement pas être celle qui aurait fait le premier pas. J'apparais un peu comme la méchante du couple en initiant la rupture, mais je m'en fous. Ca devait être fait… Ca me bouffait tu sais. »

« Tout ira mieux maintenant. »

« Ouais… Je crois que je vais laisser tomber ces trucs sentimentaux pour un moment et me consacrer à cette première année, t'en penses quoi ? »

« J'en pense que c'est ce que tu aurais de mieux à faire, pour l'instant. Mais laisse-toi une chance de retrouver quelqu'un de nouveau un jour. T'es une fille trop formidable pour rester seule. »

« Dommage, tu es déjà prise hein… »

« Dommage. » sourit Clarke

« Pas trop dur ? »

« Terriblement, mais on peut rien y faire alors on fait avec. La fac va m'aider à passer le temps. Tu sais, je l'ai invité à Thanksgiving, elle et Anya, et passer les fêtes chez moi. »

« Cool ! »

« Elle est pas super chaude… »

« Pas cool… Et pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, peut-être le fait de rencontrer ma mère. »

" C'est pas la première fois pourtant. »

« Mais ça sera la première fois en tant que petite amie… Elle se met la pression je pense. »

« D'un coté, ça prouve qu'elle tient assez à toi pour prendre au sérieux ce genre de rencontre. »

« Ouais… J'espère qu'elle y repensera et qu'elle reviendra sur sa décision. C'est fin novembre, si elle refuse, qui sait quand on pourrait se revoir. »

« Et Halloween ? »

« Elle a pas de congés pour ces jours là. Et je peux décemment pas abandonner la fac quelques jours, pas si tôt dans l'année, le moment où je ne dois pas décrocher, sinon ça sera foutu. »

« J'imagine… C'est nul hein : une relation à distance ou pas de relation du tout, dans les deux cas, ça craint. »

« Tu l'as dit. »

Raven et Clarke soupirèrent alors et restèrent ainsi, enlacées dans le canapé devant une énième télé réalité. Puis elles s'assoupirent avant d'être réveillées par la sonnerie du téléphone de la jolie blonde : c'était Lexa qui lui signifiait qu'elle était bien arrivée à Los Angeles. Elles échangèrent quelques mots supplémentaires avant que Lexa ne la laisse dormir lui promettant un skype et de multiples messages.

Car à présent, voilà toute l'étendu de leur relation : des messages, des mails, des appels et des skype. Plus de contact charnel, plus de baisers, de caresses, de mots doux susurrés à l'oreille… Elles devraient se contenter, pour les semaines et mois à venir, d'interactions au travers d'un écran ou d'un combiné. Clarke le savait, et elle n'avait pas le choix que d'accepter cette fatalité.

Après tout, valait-il mieux une telle relation que rien du tout ?

 **TBC**


	15. La vie sans toi

**Hey helloowwww**

 **Aloooorss non, je ne vous ai pas oublié XD Mais ce WE c'était mon anniversaire, 36-15 Mylife, et du coup, j'étais un peu "busy" entre ça et la prépa de mon centre de loisirs qui commence demain breeeeeffff je poste à la bourre *my bad***

 **Donc, surfons encore sur la vague du clexa MAIS vous savez qu'avec moi, il ne faut pas se reposer sur ses lauriers...**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **La vie sans toi**

Et Clarke avait raison, l'université était bien divertissante, du moins assez pour que le premier mois s'y passe comme s'il ne s'était passé que quelques jours ! Clarke était submergée par le travail : la fac ne lui épargnait rien, ni ses neurones ni même son temps libre, qu'elle avait peu d'ailleurs.

Elle partait tôt le matin pour ne revenir que pour manger et dormir. Et lorsqu'elle était enfin en week-end ce n'était que pour mieux plancher sur ses devoirs et autres rédactions.

Quant à sa popularité, elle fut mise en avant dès les premiers jours de cours : les gens se retournaient sur son passage, murmuraient : était-ce vraiment elle ou juste quelqu'un qui ressemblait trait pour trait à la copine de Lexa Woods. Les doutes furent levés lorsqu'un groupe décida de lui demander directement, à l'heure du déjeuner, si elle était vraiment la même Clarke Griffin que celle que l'on avait pu voir dans les magazines enlaçant Lexa dans un aéroport ou dans les rues new-yorkaises.

Et quand Clarke répondit par l'affirmative, elle eut soudainement beaucoup d'amis… Mais au fil des semaines, tandis qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'elle ne parlait pas sans cesse de la vie trépidante qu'elle partageait avec Lexa, certains s'éloignèrent et finalement la vie reprit son cours normal.

Et dans le méandre universitaire, Clarke trouva une confidente de choix en la personne de Niylah, elle aussi venue pour suivre un cursus de médecine par la suite. Elle se fichait bien de Lexa Woods, d'ailleurs elle ne regardait pas la série qu'elle tournait, et Clarke avait trouvé une binôme pour ses devoirs, et ils étaient nombreux.

« Hey Clarkie, tu fais quoi ce soir ? » lança Raven avec enthousiasme

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je vais au Delirium, tu veux venir ? »

« Hm désolée, mais je suis crevée… »

« Clarke… Ca fait… quoi, 5 semaines que les cours ont commencé et on a pas eu l'occasion d'avoir une soirée, même toutes les deux. »

« Aller au Delirium est loin d'être une soirée intimiste huh… » railla Clarke tandis qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures et défaisait son chemisier

« Ouais mais… Allez quoi, ça me manque nos sorties, nos rigolades… Avec cette foutue fac, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de boire ne serait-ce qu'un verre. J'ai même pas eu l'occasion de me bourrer la gueule suite à ma rupture avec Luna ! »

« Hey, j'ai pas envie de te ramasser ce soir dans ton vomi, alors tu fais gaffe. »

« Tu viens pas alors ? »

« J'ai pas mal de boulot encore. » Raven grimaça et retomba sur le canapé, zappant nonchalamment « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je reste ici. »

« Ray… » sermonna Clarke « Arrête ça. Tu essaies de me faire culpabiliser, mais ça ne marchera pas… »

« Non, non, tu as raison : je serais bien mieux ici avec toi, même si tu n'es pas vraiment… là. »

Clarke soupira alors et tomba à son tour sur le canapé « Ok, si tu restes ici, je reste ici, dans le salon je veux dire. Faisons-nous un marathon Harry Potter en mangeant des pop corn salés. »

« Tu sais me parler toi… Tu prends les DVD, je fais chauffer les pop corn. »

Et tandis que Clarke fouilla les étagères pour trouver les coffrets dvd, son téléphone vibra, c'était un message de Lexa :

* _Hey belle blonde, devine qui va fêter Thanksgiving à Washington ? )*_

Le cœur de Clarke se serra dans sa poitrine et, trop fébrile pour répondre, elle composa plutôt le numéro.

« _Allo ?_ »

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas une blague ? Tu acceptes de venir finalement ? »

« _Oui, et je tiens à m'excuser : j'ai été stupide d'avoir douté, j'aurais du te dire oui dès le début._ »

« Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? »

« _La distance… Elle me tue. J'en ais marre de devoir te parler via un écran… J'ai envie de te voir Clarke, de te toucher, de te serrer dans mes bras._ »

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire « C'est pareil pour moi. La fac m'aide à penser à autre chose, mais je t'avouerais que ça devient long. »

« _Encore un mois et demi…_ »

« Encore un mois et demi… »

Et après quelques mots échangés à la discrétion des deux jeunes femmes, Clarke raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Hm laisse-moi deviner : c'était Lexa ? »

« Yep, elle vient pour Thanksgiving finalement ! »

« Super ! J'ai hâte de voir la confrontation entre mama Griff' et ta dulcinée. »

« Arrête, ma mère l'adore. »

« Ouiii elle l'adorait en tant qu'actrice qui plaisait à sa fan de fille. C'est une autre histoire maintenant qu'elle s'envoie en l'air avec. » gloussa Raven

« Hey ! Même si c'est vrai, ma mère sait que Lexa me rend heureuse… C'est l'essentiel. »

« Alors, tant mieux. Bon, on se le fait ce marathon ?! »

* * *

L'automne battait son plein et il fallait bien avouer que l'automne new-yorkais était bien pire que ce que l'on en disait. Evidemment, New-York n'était qu'à quelques heures de voiture de Washington, mais les buildings et autres rues immenses et grisâtres de la ville n'aidaient pas à égayer le paysage.

« La vache, il fait froid ! Et dire qu'on est même pas en hiver ! Je vais mourir d'hypothermie ! »

« Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que tu n'es jamais dans l'exagération. » railla Clarke « Tu as prévu assez de bonbons ? »

« Yep, j'ai pris du rab pour nous, évidemment. »

Raven avait acheté une montagne de bonbons, sucreries, gâteaux et autres, non seulement pour Halloween mais aussi et surtout pour remonter le moral de sa meilleure amie dont le la gaité n'était pas au beau fixe ces derniers jours. Et elle savait pourquoi : depuis près de deux semaines elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Lexa. Elle savait que cette dernière avait repris les chemins des studios, elle savait qu'elle était accablée, elle aussi, par les tournages entre sa série et le film qu'elle avait en préparation. Et lorsqu'elle avait dit à Clarke qu'elle devrait s'absenter pour quelques jours, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui parler.

Mais là, les quelques jours s'étaient transformés en deux semaines et Lexa avait fait silence radio… Un silence qui rongeait peu à peu Clarke qui s'était renfermée sur elle-même, elle qui ne sortait déjà pas beaucoup.

Raven avait été un soutien moral et physique, sacrifiant quelques week-ends pour rester auprès de son amie et l'occuper, mais c'était peine perdue : Lexa ne donnait pas signe de vie, si ce n'était au travers de divers articles et des photos qui apparaissaient dans les magazines à sensation. Clarke s'était fait un peu peur en revoyant ce fameux Aden aux cotés de Lexa lors d'un festival à San Francisco. Si elle n'avait pas eu confirmation de la part de sa petite amie que cet Aden n'était rien qu'un simple ami, elle aurait pu être jalouse.

« Allez… souris, ce soir on va se gaver de sucreries à en faire péter notre taux de diabète ! »

Clarke gloussa et remercia encore une fois sa meilleure amie de lui faire penser à autre chose, quand soudain, la porte de l'appartement retentit « Ah ah les premiers mômes ! Ils sont en avance cette année ! »

Raven attrapa le bol de bonbons et ouvrit la porte d'entrée et Clarke put entendre une chorale de voix enfantines crier « _Des bonbons ou un sort !_ », suite à quoi Raven gloussait et distribuait les friandises avant de revenir sur le canapé « Alors… Paranormal Activity ? »

« Ooohh ouiiii. »

Et la soirée se passa ainsi : entre les coups de sonnettes des enfants et les cris stridents de Raven, le tout entrecoupé de gavage de bonbons et autres joyeusetés culinaires. Et après avoir enchainé les paranormal activity 1 et 2 et surfant allégrement sur le 3, la sonnette retentit une dernière fois.

« La vache… » lança Clarke en voyant un bon 2heures du matin sur sa montre « Les gosses sont pas couchés à cette heure-ci ? »

Raven gloussa « On se couchait pas super tôt non plus pour Halloween. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence Clarkie : nous sommes de vieilles filles renfermées et taciturnes. Allez va ouvrir. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que j'ai ouvert les trois dernières fois, allez bouge ! »

Clarke se leva en grognant avant d'attraper le saladier et d'ouvrir la porte avec fracas

« Des bonbons ou un sort ! »

Mais la personne qui se trouvait devant elle n'avait rien d'un enfant affamé et déguisé, c'était…

« Lexa ! » souffla Clarke, les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille, tout sourire, devant elle

« Hey, surprise ! »

« Mais, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! » s'étonna Clarke

« Je tenais à te faire une… bah une surprise. J'ai pris une journée express. »

« Express ? Tu repars quand ? »

« Demain soir, le dernier vol. »

« Wow… »

« Je… Tu me laisses entrer ? »

« Oh, oh bien sur, désolée, je… je suis assez… bah je m'attendais pas à ça… »

« Dans le bon sens du terme j'espère… » sourit Lexa

« Oui, bien sur ! Evidemment ! »

« Hey, salut Ray. »

« Salut. Bon… Je file dans ma chambre… »

« Hey Ray, je veux pas te chasser… »

« Non, mais j'imagine que vous allez vous tripoter et j'ai pas vraiment envie de tenir la chandelle. De plus, il se fait tard et demain j'ai rendez-vous tôt avec des camarades pour un projet. Allez, bonne nuit… Et oh, soyez discrètes hein, j'aimerais dormir… juste au cas où… »

Et sans attendre, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules dans le salon.

« Bon, tu… Tu veux manger quelque ch… » mais Clarke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Lexa couvrirent les siennes dans un baiser ardent et langoureux avant de relâcher son emprise, les joues rougies de désir.

« Désolée, j'en pouvais plus d'attendre. » se confia Lexa, presque honteuse

« Il faut croire ça… » sourit Clarke

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est pas ton cas ? »

« Non, absolument pas, c'est juste que… je suis surprise, c'est tout. »

« Clarke ? »

La jolie blonde ne pouvait pas mentir à Lexa, cette dernière avait un sixième sens pour ça, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, et c'était aussi attachant que flippant parfois. Elle soupira alors et la fixa « Tu m'as laissé sans nouvelles depuis près de deux semaines : pas de mails, pas de skype, pas de messages, pas d'appels… Je sais que tu étais occupée mais… si tu savais ce que ça m'a saoulé d'avoir de tes nouvelles via les magazines. »

« Oh… A vrai dire, je l'ai fais exprès. »

« Exprès ? »

« Ca fait un mois que j'ai pris mon vol pour venir ici, et je voulais te faire la surprise. J'avais peur de faire une boulette, alors j'ai préféré me taire… Je pensais que la surprise n'en serait que plus grande. Désolée, j'étais à coté de la plaque. »

« Lexa, l'idée était louable mais… Moi j'étais sans nouvelles, j'me suis imaginée des trucs débiles… Imagine si j'avais été un tant soit peu susceptible, j'aurais pu… j'aurais pu en venir à te détester, voire même… rompre. »

Lexa sourit alors « Rassure-toi, je n'aurais pas laissé ça arriver. Raven était prévenue. »

« Raven ? »

« Elle était au courant et je lui avais dis que si jamais tu pétais un câble, elle aurait le droit de te mettre au courant, juste au cas où, histoire qu'un malheureux quiproquo ne foute pas en l'air notre histoire. »

« La traitresse ! »

« Ne lui en veux pas. Ca devait être une surprise, mais j'avoue que je m'y suis prise comme un pied… Encore désolée. »

Clarke se détendit alors et lui caressa le visage « Tu s toute pardonnée… Mais à l'avenir, ce genre de surprise… tu t'en passeras, ok ? »

« Ok. » soupira Lexa tandis que Clarke l'embrassa chastement

« Alors, je te repose la question : veux-tu manger quelque chose ? »

« Je veux bien. » sourit la belle brune

Et c'est tendrement qu'elles se blottirent dans le canapé, dégustant un rapide plat de macaronis au fromage « Vous regardiez quoi ? »

« Paranormal Activity. »

« Ouh… Effrayant ? »

« Tu connais pas ? »

« Si, mais jamais vu. Je suis pas fan des films d'horreur. » Clarke la fixa amusée, un sourcil levé « Quoi ? »

« Non rien, t'es pas censée tourner un film d'horreur cet hiver ? »

« Si, mais je sais pas pourquoi, les producteurs pensent que j'ai une tête à ça. A vrai dire, à bien y regarder, sur toute ma carrière, j'ai tourné déjà trois films d'horreur ou thriller, et en passe d'en tourner un autre… Ca craint. »

« Quoi, tu préfèrerais tourner un film à l'eau de rose ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Pas toi ? »

« Pas vraiment… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu serais obligée, certainement, d'embrasser ton partenaire. »

Lexa lui sourit « Hm, tu sais que c'est pour de faux ? De plus, je suis lesbienne, embrasser un homme revient au même que monter dans une voiture. »

« Je sais, je sais… Ca me fait déjà légèrement frissonner quand je t'imagine avec ta partenaire de jeu dans Grounder… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu embrasses 10 fois mieux. »

« Oh merci, c'est trèèèès aimable à toi de me rassurer sur ce point ! » railla Clarke

« En parlant d'embrasser… »

Lexa glissa du canapé pour se caller sur les cuisses de Clarke, face à face avec elle, et déposa quelques timides baisers dans son cou et sur l'arête de sa mâchoire…

« Hm… Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

« Heureusement demain nous sommes dimanche, ce qui veut dire que nous pourrons rester toute la journée au lit. »

« Raven ne sera certainement pas là. » répondit Clarke

« Et c'est pour ça, et par respect pour elle que, ce soir, on restera sage, ok ? »

« Tu me demandes de rester sage alors que c'est toi qui est sur mes cuisses ?! »

Lexa lui sourit et se leva alors « Tu as raison, ne tentons pas le diable. »

« J'imagine que tu es claquée. »

« J'aimerais profiter encore un peu avant de m'endormir. Je n'ai pensé qu'au moment où je toquerais à ta porte ce soir. »

« Je suis heureuse de te voir, vraiment… Le temps aurait vraiment été trop long jusqu'à Thanksgiving. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, ma mère a hâte que vous soyez là. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Pourquoi tu en doutais ? »

« J'en sais rien. Elle semblait charmante la première fois que je l'ai vu… mais la donne n'a-t-elle pas changé maintenant que l'on sort ensemble… »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi : tu me rends heureuse, quel parent ne voudrait pas cela pour son enfant ?! »

« Ah, je te rends heureuse ? » minauda Lexa

« Comme si tu en doutais… Alors, raconte-moi ton futur projet ? »

« Non, parlons de toi. Tes études ! Comment ça marche ? »

« On dirait ma mère… » Lexa la tapa sur l'épaule « Hey ! C'est… C'est plutôt cool. Plus de liberté, plus de temps libre pour faire autre chose. J'ai pris une option en dessin. »

« Sérieux ? Ca ne m'étonne pas remarque, tu es très douée. Et si les portes d'un hosto ne s'ouvre pas devant toi, tu pourras toujours te tourner vers l'art et l'ouverture d'une galerie. »

Clarke lui sourit « J'avais plutôt pensé à ouvrir un jour mon propre secteur pédiatrique et en décorer les salles avec de beaux dessins, des fresques… »

« C'est un beau projet. »

« Oui, ce n'est pas encore le moment, il faut que je finisse mes 3 années universitaires et ensuite que j'entame mon cursus de médecine durant 2 ans avant d'entrer dans ma spécialisation durant 3 ans supplémentaires… »

« Il est possible que tu sautes des classe, genre si t'es vraiment douée ? »

Clarke gloussa « C'est possible mais fort peu probable en ce qui me concerne. J'aime ce que je fais mais ça ne suffit pas pour être une surdouée en la matière… Enfin sauf pour toi : tu réussie tout ce que tu entreprends. Y'a encore quelques années, tu étais inconnue et te voilà la tête d'affiche d'une série qui cartonne, tu entames des projets à Hollywood… A quand l'Oscar ? »

Lexa éclata de rire « Oh oui un jour j'espère hein… »

Clarke se pelotonna un peu plus contre Lexa « Je suis si heureuse de te revoir… »

Lexa sourit en posa ses lèvres sur le haut de son crâne. Elle resserra son étreinte sur la jeune fille et c'est ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent, c'est ainsi que Raven les trouva le lendemain. Elle sourit et, discrètement, leur mis une couverture sur les cuisses, ce qui réveilla Lexa.

Avant que cette dernière ne prononce un mot, Raven lui demanda de se taire en mettant son index sur sa bouche. Lexa obtempéra et fit un signe de tête vers la jeune fille, pour la remercier.

Raven fit un clin d'œil avant d'attraper un pancake de la veille et de retourner dans sa chambre.

Lexa sourit et s'assoupit de nouveau… Pour se réveiller une heure plus tard tandis que Clarke bougonna légèrement avant de s'étirer, manquant au passage de cogner sa dulcinée.

« Hey… coucou toi… »

Clarke la fixa alors, se remémorant les quelques heures avant son endormissement et son sourire revint soudain

« Hey… On a dormi sur le canapé. »

« Pas grave. » sourit Clarke « Un café ? »

« Volontiers. »

Lexa se sentit soudainement seule et entourée d'un voile froid lorsque Clarke la quitta pour la cuisine. Elle soupira alors et regarda amoureusement Clarke s'affairer en cuisine. Elle s'imagina alors qu'elle pourrait faire cela toute sa vie : vivre aux cotés de Clarke, la laisser préparer des petits plats, savourer le calme et la sérénité d'un quotidien qui aurait pu paraitre terne et monotone aux yeux des autres : ne rien faire que lire un magazine sur le balcon, passer une soirée sur le canapé, enlacée dans les bras de Clarke à se faire un marathon télé. Elle ferma les yeux et se voyait dans quelques années, avec un ou deux enfants, ces petits moments de couple et de mères : les premiers pas, les premiers mots, les devoirs ensemble, les disputes aussi sur l'éducation, mais aussi les carrières de chacune…. Et soudain le sourire songeur de Lexa disparut :

Sa carrière… C'était incontestablement un frein à l'évolution de sa relation avec Clarke. Elles vivaient déjà à des milliers de kilomètres l'une de l'autre, et pour ne pas compliquer plus la tâche, sa carrière n'était en rien vacillante, au contraire, elle était pressentie pour en avoir une longue et solide, du moins pour les dizaines années à venir…

Alors quoi, comment faire ? Demander à Clarke d'emménager à Los Angeles une fois ses études finies ? C'était envisageable mais il fallait pour cela attendre près de huit ans pour cela, et c'était impensable pour Lexa. Alors quoi… Peut-être venir sur New-York, mais sa carrière en serait grandement freinée… Le voulait-elle vraiment ? A ce stade de sa carrière montante ? Elle devait aussi se laisser une chance.

Et puis son esprit dériva sur un sujet plus sombre : si elles venaient à se quitter, ne serait-ce pas mieux pour chacune ? Elles ne seraient qu'un frein l'une pour l'autre dans leur avenir… Peut-être n'étaient-elles destinées qu'à n'être de passage dans la vie de l'autre…

Et soudain, elle repensa à ces semaines sans Clarke et la tristesse qui l'avait envahie. Et le soulagement et la joie lorsqu'elle acheta son billet d'avion, le stress et l'excitation derrière la porte à l'idée de la revoir, de lui parler, de la toucher.

Non, tout cela n'était pas vain, elle le savait, Clarke était la femme de sa vie et si elle s'écoutait, elle lui demanderait de l'épouser, de devenir sa femme, de vivre avec elle…

« A quoi tu penses ? » lança Clarke en revenant avec un plat

« Hm… A nous. »

« Nous ? Développe. »

« Notre vie, notre avenir. Nous ferions des mamans géniales, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Clarke crut s'étouffer avec son café « Hm… Ah… »

« Tu n'y penses jamais toi ? »

« Bah… Je n'ai que 18 ans… Je commence à peine ma vie d'adulte en passant à la fac, en suivant ma voie. Je suis heureuse, et encore plus avec toi, mais je suis plus dans le trip de voir les choses venir petit à petit. Mais, oui, je n'ai jamais exclu d'avoir des enfants… Après, savoir si je serais une bonne mère… J'aimerais croire que l'éducation que ma mère m'a donnée pourrait déteindre sur moi. »

« Je sais que tu seras une bonne mère. »

« Ah oui ? » s'amusa Clarke « Et tu le sais parce que ? »

« Parce que… Parce que tu es toi. »

« Je suis moi ? » haussa un sourcil Clarke, perplexe.

« Tu m'as comprise… »

« Non, explique. »

Lexa se redressa alors et la fixa « Tu es la personne la plus douce la plus compatissante, la plus réfléchie, la plus posée et intelligente que je connaisse. Et ne vas pas répéter cela à Anya, ou elle me tuera… puis elle te tuera toi… avant de me tuer de nouveau. »

Clarke pouffa de rire avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains « Je t'aime. » lui murmura-t-elle

Et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. Elle écarquilla les yeux, se rendant soudainement compte de la portée de ses paroles et eut peur… Peur de la réaction de Lexa… Mais cette dernière resta comme figée, les yeux fixés sur elle.

« Tu… Tu m'aimes ? »

« … » Clarke lâcha la belle brune « Non, enfin oui… Enfin je… Je… Merde… Je voulais pas te faire flipper… »

« Me faire flipper ? Oh Clarke… Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai voulu te le dire aussi… »

« C'est… c'est vrai ? »

« Je n'osais pas, de peur que ce soit trop tôt. »

Clarke lui sourit « Je pensais la même chose… »

« On est stupide. N'a-t-on pas appris que le temps nous était compté… »

Clarke colla son front au sien « Viens dans la chambre… » Lexa l'embrassa tendrement et se leva « Attends avant… » Clarke se tourna vers la porte de chambre de Raven et toqua « Ray ? Ray ? »

« Elle est partie. » lança Lexa

« Comment tu sais ? »

Pour toute réponse la jolie brune lui tendit un mot que, visiblement, Raven avait posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine lui informant qu'elle sortait pour la matinée et que, si elles se sentaient de sortir de leur lit, elles pouvaient déjeuner ensemble.

« Je lui envoie un message. Tu veux déjeuner ? »

« Pourquoi pas. A moins que tu ne veuilles… passer ta journée à…t'envoyer sauvagement en l'air avec une actrice. »

« Aussi tentant qu'est la proposition, j'aimerais aussi qu'on passe du temps ensemble, sans pour autant que ça soit dans un lit. Je veux dire : partager des trucs, tu vois ? »

« Tout à fait. En attendant, il nous reste bien deux bonnes heures avant de la rejoindre donc… »

Lexa l'attrapa par la taille, la colla à elle avant de l'entrainer dans la chambre, pour partager de tendres moments.

* * *

« Alors Lexa, tu le décroches quand ton Oscar ? » gloussa Raven tandis qu'elle sirotait son cocktail

« Hm… J'espère avant mes 30 ans, tu sais, histoire d'être immortalisée jeune et fraiche. »

Raven la fixa avant qu'elles n'éclatent toutes les trois de rire à la table du restaurant

« Ah ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas ris autant… »

« Le tournage s'arrête quand ? »

« Il ne va pas tarder. Mais j'enchaine avec un téléfilm derrière. »

« Eh bah… »

« Lexa, tu n'as rien mangé… » grommela Clarke

« Je suis au régime. »

« Oh bah j'imagine bien que vous allez vous dépenser cet après-midi… »

Clarke et Lexa rougirent au même instant avant que cette dernière ne pose sa main sur la sienne « On a décidé de prendre du temps comme couple et pas simplement comme plan cul. Alors, cet après-midi, on va surtout se balader… Je ne garantis pas qu'il n'y aura pas un quelconque dérapage avant mon départ. »

« J'en suis ravie ! » lança Raven « Non sérieux : de savoir que ma meilleure amie à une vie sexuelle plus intense que la mienne… En fait, même un pasteur aurait certainement une vie sexuelle plus épanouie que la mienne… »

Lexa sourit : Clarke l'avait mise au courant pour sa rupture avec Luna, et si les premiers temps le sujet était tabou, à présent, même Raven en parlait sans gêne ni rancœur. Leur rupture avait été d'un commun accord et chacune ne s'en était pas trop mal remise. D'ailleurs, Raven s'était remise à flirter légèrement, même si sa priorité restait de réussir son semestre.

Et après un repas sous le signe de la gaité et de l'allégresse, la jeune latino s'excusa et repartit à l'assaut de son devoir commun, tandis que Clarke et Lexa partirent vers Central Park puis finalement Time Square où Lexa put faire quelques achats pour Anya. Les rues étaient animées et décorées aux couleurs d'Halloween, les vitrines des magasins et même quelques enfants retardataires déguisés se baladaient.

Main dans la main, elles marchèrent, telles des touristes, parfois se faisant arrêter par quelques fans, mais la plupart du temps, l'indifférence était de mise et même si elles savaient quelques photos volées, elles s'en fichaient, rien d'autres ne comptait qu'elles deux.

« J'ai hâte d'être à Thanksgiving. Ma mère a déjà mis les petits plats dans les grands. »

« Mais c'est dans un mois ! »

« Elle est prévoyante, c'est tout. »

« Elle en vient à me faire flipper… Moi qui partais confiante, j'ai l'impression d'être à une annonce officielle. »

« Bah, c'est un peu le cas. Devant Marcus et elle tu n'as jamais été qu'une simple amie, connue certes, mais juste une amie. »

« Mets-moi la pression, t'as raison… »

« Y'a aucune pression à avoir. Je… Je t'aime, et je serais heureuse de l'afficher devant ma mère. »

Lexa lui sourit avant de poser un léger mais tendre baiser sur sa joue. Evidemment Clarke avait noté l'absence de réponse et de réciprocité dans sa déclaration. Elle n'en attendait pas vraiment, elle était juste heureuse de l'avoir dit enfin. Elle se demandait seulement si Lexa l'aimait elle aussi ? Elle avait toujours entendu que, dans un couple, il y en avait toujours un qui aimait bien plus l'autre… Etait-ce le cas ici ? Clarke aimait-elle Lexa bien plus que cette dernière ne l'aimait ?

Peu importait au final, elle était heureuse et elle aimait à penser que Lexa l'était aussi, même si sa démonstration affective ne s'arrêtait qu'à la gestuelle. C'est ainsi qu'elle laissa cette pensée dériver jusqu'à l'oublier, au fil de leur promenade.

Et lorsque l'heure du départ sonna pour la jolie brune, c'est encore une fois le cœur serré que Clarke l'accompagna à l'aéroport.

« Ca devient une morbide habitude hein… » concéda Clarke devant le hall d'embarquement

« Oui… Mais voyons le bon coté des choses, c'est pour mieux nous retrouver plus tard. »

« Oui… Voyons ça comme ça… Tu vas me manquer… Ca, par contre, ça reste immuable. »

« On se revoit dans un mois. J'arriverai directement à Washington. »

« Je viendrais vous chercher, certainement avec Raven d'ailleurs… En parlant d'elles deux… Tu penses pas que… »

« Que quoi ? »

« Bah qu'elles… qu'elles iraient bien ensemble ? »

Lexa pouffa de rire « Sérieux ? Anya et Raven ? Y'a pas plus antinomique que ces deux là… »

« Tu les as vu dernièrement ? Je suis sûre qu'elles… »

« Oh, oh... Miss Griffin serait-elle du genre entremetteuse ?! »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Nous en reparlerons. En attendant… »

Lexa posa ses bras sur les épaules de Clarke et l'embrassa tendrement, comme si sa vie en dépendant, comme si elles n'allaient pas se revoir avant un long moment, ce qui était en parti vrai. Leur baiser fut aussi long que leur souffle leur permit. Et quand elles se séparèrent, ce ne fut que pour se rendre compte de l'humidité dans les yeux de chacune, se battant avec elle-même pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler et rendre ce moment encore plus arrachant et poignant.

« Je t'aime… » finit par lâcher Lexa dans un souffle presque imperceptible

Le cœur de Clarke sembla exploser dans sa poitrine, des picotements dans son estomac lui indiquèrent qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu paroles aussi réconfortantes et aimantes. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce moment, cet instant précis où elle tomba plus que jamais amoureuse de Lexa Woods.

Et comme pour la remercier pour ce moment de grâce, elle l'embrassa plus intensément avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres « Je t'aime encore plus… »

Après avoir partagé un sourire complice, la voix dans le haut-parleur annonçant le prochain départ du vol de Lexa, séparèrent les jeunes filles.

« Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive. »

« Un mois… » conclut Clarke comme une échéance aussi courte que trop longue.

« Un mois. »

* * *

Et dieu que ce mois fut long. L'automne frappait durement New-York : les températures avaient baissé, il pleuvait un jour sur deux, quand elles avaient de la chance le vent ne s'en mêlait pas… Raven était si blasée qu'elle râlait sans cesse de ne plus savoir à quoi ressemblait le soleil.

« Hey Clarkie, pizza ce soir ? »

Clarke revenait à peine de ses cours, totalement épuisée « Je crois qu'ils veulent nous tuer afin qu'on ne profite absolument pas de ces quelques jours de congés… »

« Tu parles… Le semestre est bientôt fini de toute façon, les dés sont jetés. »

« Je ne te connaissais pas si pessimiste. »

« J'ai chié ce semestre… Je crois que j'ai visé trop haut. J'ai pas les compétences. »

« Raven Reyes n'a pas les compétences ? Si je pensais entendre une telle connerie un jour dans ma vie. Je ne connais personne d'aussi capable que toi. »

« La flatterie ne m'aidera pas malheureusement. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ton jugement est faussé. Mais les résultats ne trompent pas… J'ai à peine la moyenne, je peine difficilement à garder la tête hors de l'eau… Je suis nulle. »

« Ray… Laisse-toi du temps, on est qu'en Novembre, et on sait que le premier semestre est surtout de l'ajustage. Et comme tu l'as dis : je te connais, et ce que je peux dire sur toi, c'est qu'il te faut un temps d'adaptation, mis tu es un diesel : dès que tu es partie, on peut plus t'arrêter. J'ai foi en toi, tu vas réussir, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Et quand tu repenseras à cet instant, à la fin de l'année, tu riras d'avoir été aussi bête. »

« Peut-être… En attendant… »

« En attendant, on va arrêter de penser à ça, et préparer notre départ. Ma mère nous attend pour le repas. »

« Ok. Au fait on retrouve les Woods sur place demain ? »

« On va les chercher à 9h demain matin. »

« T'en peux plus hein… » ricana Raven

« Arrête, tu sais très bien que je me languis d'elle. »

« Tu m'étonnes, quand vous êtes pas fourrées au téléphone, vous êtes sur Skype… C'est aussi touchant que… flippant. »

« Jalouse… »

« Peut-être, même si en ce moment, je suis tranquille de ce coté là… »

« Hm toujours en abstinence forcée ? »

« Pas forcée, voulue. De toute manière, je ne suis même pas encore fixée sur un genre… »

« Pourquoi l'être ? Regarde-moi. »

« Facile à dire : toi tu as trouvé la perle rare. Moi je me cherche encore. »

Clarke lui sourit « On est pas pressées… Et puis, qui sait, un jour tu pourrais te rendre compte que c'était non loin de toi, sans le savoir. »

Raven la fixa, perplexe, avant de lever un sourcil « Non, définitivement, tu n'es pas mon style Griff. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Imbécile. Je parle de quelqu'un… de notre entourage, par exemple… Enfin je dis ça… »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu as une idée en tête, vas-y crache. »

« Anya. »

« Anya ? Anya qui ? Woods ? » Raven explosa de rire « Non mais t'es sérieuse là ? Elle a genre 10 ans de plus que moi ! »

« L'âge n'a aucun importance… »

« Ouais enfin y'a des limites hein… Au mieux, elle serait un plan cul intense, au pire, elle serait juste la pire petite amie que quelqu'un puisse avoir. »

« Tu es dure. Moi j'ai toujours pensé que _tu_ étais la pire petite amie qu'on puisse avoir. » ironisa Clarke

« Ah ah. Non, sans rire, si tu as dans l'idée de nous mettre ensemble durant ce week-end, laisse tomber, vraiment. J'ai pas besoin d'une relation à distance compliquée en plus de mon quotidien merdique à gérer. »

Clarke fixa son amie et soupira « Ok, ok… »

Raven soupira : oui sa vie n'était pas idéale actuellement, elle était même chaotique. Entre son manque de confiance en elle, ses résultats vacillants, sa vie personnelle aussi désertique que le Sahara, elle n'avait pas besoin de se rajouter une charge supplémentaire, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Heureusement, une constante régnait dans sa vie : les Griffin, et plus particulièrement Clarke. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir à ses cotés, spécialement lors d'événements familiaux pour lesquels sa propre famille était absente.

Elle frissonna alors, n'imaginant même pas à quoi ressemblerait sa vie sans Clarke. Elle fia la jolie blonde qui parlait de provisions à faire en vidant le frigo avant de partir. Raven la regardait comme un enfant en admiration devant sa mère, car Clarke, bien que plus âgée de quelques mois seulement, apparaissait comme la figure de la grande sœur, presque maternelle parfois.

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je disais qu'il faudrait finir les yaourts avant de partir… T'es complètement à l'ouest toi non ? »

« Donne-les moi, j'ai faim. »

Clarke sourit et regarda presque amoureusement sa meilleure amie engloutir les 3 derniers yaourts. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui ne changeait pas dans sa toute nouvelle vie : c'était Raven.

Le week-end à venir serait crucial et une nouvelle étape dans son couple avec Lexa, et elle était heureuse que Raven soit à ses cotés pour le vivre.

 **TBC**


	16. Fêtes familiales

**Hellowwwwwwwww What's up buddies ?!**

 **Moi bien bien, j'ai commencé le taff, donc je ne suis plus bonne à rien si ce n'est découper du crépon, me mettre de la gouache sur les doigts et faire du coloriage... Heureusement j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, ce qui me permet de souffler un peu (et dormir accessoirement) XD**

 **Allez allez, passons a notre chapitre et un moment entre Les Woods et la Griffin family !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Fêtes familiales**

Cette scène de retrouvailles était une habitude presque immuable dans leur couple. Et à chaque fois, elle se déroulait de manière assez similaire : Raven accompagnant une Clarke fébrile jusqu'à l'aéroport, toujours en retrait le temps que Clarke ne scrute les arrivées. Et lorsque Lexa était en vue, elles tombèrent toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre, s'enlaçant et s'embrassant. Raven saluait alors poliment Anya et toutes deux se retrouvaient généralement seules durant quelques minutes avant que la gêne ne prenne le pas et qu'elles forcent les jeunes filles à finir leurs retrouvailles à la discrétion de leur voiture. Puis le dialogue filait normalement dans le véhicule entre deux embrassades des tourterelles à l'arrière.

Là où les choses changèrent en ce jour de Thanksgiving, c'était leur destination. D'habitude, Lexa posait ses valises et Anya à son hôtel avant de rejoindre Clarke. Mais là, la voiture se dirigeait vers une destination qui faisait battre le cœur de la jolie brune de manière erratique, et Clarke s'en rendit compte.

« Hey, ça va aller. C'est pas comme si… »

« Je sais, je sais, c'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu mais… Je peux pas m'en empêcher. Et si elle n'approuvait pas notre style de vie ? Les relations à distance ça ne plait pas à tout le monde… »

« Hey, détends-toi… Tout ira bien. »

Mais Lexa n'était pas sûre. Elle aurait voulu croire Clarke, elle aurait voulu se sentir rassurée « Dis-moi comment elle était ? Je veux dire, dans quelle humeur elle est ? »

Clarke lui sourit et se remémora alors son arrivée la veille.

* * *

 _« Hey Clarke ! »_

 _« Maman, je suis contente d'être enfin arrivée, si tu savais, je suis crevée ! »_

 _« Alors j'ai bien fais de te faire ton plat favori. J'imaginais bien que tu ais besoin de repos. Raven, je suis contente que tu sois des nôtres aussi. »_

 _« Merci mama Griff ! Contente d'être là aussi. Ca va me changer les idées. »_

 _« Oh… Les cours ? »_

 _« On en parlera plus tard. Pour l'instant je veux juste me poser. »_

 _« Alors venez ! »_

 _Elles entrèrent et soudain les narines de Clarke furent envahies d'une douce odeur de macaronis au fromage, ce cheddar odorant l'atmosphère, ces saveurs de son enfance. Oui, rien ne valait son propre foyer._

 _« Clarke ? »_

 _« Hm ? »_

 _« Après avoir posé vos affaires, nous passerons à table. »_

 _« Marcus ? »_

 _« Il est de nuit, il ne reviendra pas avant de matin. Pour faire en sorte d'être présent toute la journée. »_

 _« Cool. On revient. »_

 _Et comme à chaque fois, c'est dans la chambre de Clarke que Raven dépaqueta sa valise mais Clarke se pinça les lèvres « Hm Ray… »_

 _« Yep ? »_

 _« Tu… Tu devrais dormir dans ta chambre… »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Parce que dès demain Lexa sera là… »_

 _« Et ? Oh… Hm je vois… »_

 _« Désolée. »_

 _« Hm, ne le sois pas, c'est normal. »_

 _« On va installer Anya dans la bibliothèque, sur le clic-clac. »_

 _« C'est cool, vraiment, t'as pas besoin de te justifier. C'est ta copine après tout… »_

 _« T'es sûre ? »_

 _« Clarkie. » sermonna la jeune fille_

 _Et elle l'était vraiment : cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Elle vivait avec Clarke tout au long de l'année et il n'était pas rare que lors de journées difficiles, elles ne partagent la même chambre, comme lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes. Alors lui accorder quelques nuits aux cotés de Lexa, c'était la moindre des choses._

 _Et une fois que les filles aient arrangé leur chambre, elles descendirent pour trouver Abby, déjà à table, les attendant, tout sourire._

 _« Alors les filles, dites-moi ! »_

 _« Te dire quoi ? » demanda Clarke tout en se servant une bonne assiette_

 _« Votre vie universitaire. »_

 _« C'est génial. » répondit l'une_

 _« C'est la merde. » rétorqua l'autre_

 _Abby fronça les sourcils « Ray ? Des difficultés ? »_

 _« Ne fais pas attention. Si tu l'écoutes, elle est déjà en échec scolaire. » gloussa Clarke « Elle s'adapte juste, mais j'ai foi en elle, j'ai toujours eu foi. »_

 _« Merci Clarkie… » Elle se tourna vers Abby alors « C'est juste que… J'ai hâte que cette première année finisse, ainsi que la suivante, pour entrer enfin dans ma spécialité. »_

 _« J'avoue, que j'ai hâte aussi d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. » ajouta Clarke_

 _« Patience les filles, ça arrivera bien trop vite et ça passera en un battement de cils. »_

 _Elles sourirent alors et le reste du repas se passa aux sons des rires, anecdotes et souvenirs de chacune._

 _« Désolée mama Griff, mais je suis claquée… Je vais me coucher. »_

 _Elle se leva de table et embrassa machinalement Abby sur le front, puis tapa l'épaule de Clarke « Bonne nuit. »_

 _Quand la mère et la fille se retrouvèrent seules, l'atmosphère se tendit soudain. Abby ne prononça plus un mot et Clarke pouvait sentir une tension émaner de sa mère._

 _« Alors… A quelle heure elles arrivent demain ? »_

 _« Hm, leur avion atterrit à 10h30. »_

 _« Bien. Oh, au fait, j'ai préparé leur lit dans la bibliothèque. »_

… Leur lit… _pensa Clarke_ , houlà, ça s'annonce tendu _…_

 _« Hm oh bah tu sais… Lexa… Elle va dormir dans ma chambre. »_

Ca aurait pu être plus subtil Griffin, vraiment plus subtil

 _Abby ne montra rien, au contraire, son visage resta neutre avant qu'elle ne lâcha un « oh » aussi insignifiant que sans intonation._

 _« Bah tu vois… J'me suis dis… C'est ma petite amie… Depuis quelques mois maintenant et… Enfin, t'es pas sans savoir qu'elle et moi on… Enfin… »_

 _Abby la fixa, un sourcil levé « Oui ? »_

 _« Oui, enfin, tu vois… » le cœur de Clarke s'accéléra, elle, s'enfonçant dans ses dires « Enfin bref… Je pensais que… Que tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle partage ma chambre. »_

 _Abby la fixa et soupira avant de se lever « Evidemment. » puis partit dans la cuisine, couverts en main. Clarke fut surprise : elle ne pensait pas que sa mère réagirait de cette manière. Elle la suivit, n'oubliant pas la vaisselle au passage._

 _« Hey, y'a un problème ? »_

 _« Non, pourquoi ? »_

 _« Ca te pose un problème que Lexa et sa sœur viennent ? Parce que quand je t'ai demandé il y a deux mois, tu semblais extatique. »_

 _« Clarke… »_

 _« Alors quoi, tu pensais peut-être que notre couple ne tiendrait pas si longtemps ? Qu'on se séparerait avant Thanksgiving ? »_

 _« Stop Clarke, tu te trompes. »_

 _« Alors quoi ? Pourquoi t'es si bizarre ? Parce que si tu es comme ça demain, je préfère encore les accueillir à New-York. »_

 _« S'il te plait, vas-tu me laisser parler ? »_

 _« … »_

 _« Bien. Je n'ai absolument rien contre Lexa, sa sœur ou votre couple. Au contraire. Je suis… Je suis simplement anxieuse de rencontrer une personne qui semble… »_

 _« Qui semble quoi ? »_

 _« Qui semble être la bonne. »_

 _Clarke se figea « Le… La bonne ? »_

 _« Clarke, je suis ta mère, et je t'ai vu passer par tellement de relations, enfin pas tant que ça, mais tu m'as comprise. Et dans aucune d'elle je ne t'ai vu ainsi : épanouie, heureuse, belle. Ca prouve à quel point cette fille t'apporte et je sais que tu lui apportes aussi beaucoup. Tu grandi si vite. Tu n'es plus cette petite fille qui jouait avec ses peluches en les auscultant et leur bandant les bras avec du sparadrap pour les soigner. Tu deviens une femme, avec tout ce que cela comporte : une vie en dehors du foyer, des études sérieuses, un avenir sûr et une relation stable, sereine et heureuse. »_

 _« Je suis touchée par ce que tu dis mais… Pourquoi vouloir qu'on fasse chambre à part ? »_

 _« Oh parce que même si ta mère prend conscience que tu n'es plus sa petite fille de 10 ans, ça reste assez déconcertant de savoir que tu as une vie sexuelle, et encore pire lorsque celle-ci se passe sous mon toit. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir tenté. »_

 _« Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai pas l'intention de m'envoyer en l'air avec elle ici. On en est bien conscientes. » sourit Clarke_

 _« Ais-je raison Clarke ? »_

 _« Sur ? »_

 _« Sur le fait que c'est une relation sereine, stable et heureuse. Je veux dire… Vous vous voyez peu, vous vivez loin l'une de l'autre, et ce n'est pas fait pour s'arranger dans les années à venir. Comment cela va se finir ? »_

 _« Bien j'espère. Je sais que c'est compliqué et que tu as des à priori, je peux pas t'en vouloir. Mais laisse nous, laisse-lui une chance de te prouver que nos sentiments sont vrais, que notre relation compte. »_

 _Abby lui sourit tout en la prenant dans ses bras « Ma fille a tellement grandi… »_

* * *

Oui, Clarke avait eu peur un court instant, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose, aussi sûre de son amour pour Lexa.

Alors quand la voiture arriva et que la demeure des Griffin fut en vue, Lexa resserra sa main dans celle de Clarke, entrelaçant ses doigts, cherchant le réconfort et la force d'affronter, officiellement, la mère de sa petite amie. En y repensant, elle n'avait eu à affronter une telle situation : ses relations avaient été soit trop courtes, soit trop instables… Et la dernière assez longue avait été avec Costia et on ne pouvait pas dire que cette relation avait été probante. Oui, c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation. Il aurait été si facile pour elle de se mettre dans les conditions d'un tournage : prendre le rôle de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'assez respectable pour plaire à une femme comme Abigail Griffin, quelqu'un de sûre d'elle, quelqu'un de moins connue, quelqu'un dont la vie n'était pas une succession d'images sur papier glacé, de tournages, de cérémonies pompeuses…. Oui, cela aurait été si simple d'être dans un film.

Mais c'était la vraie vie. Elle vivait une relation compliquée sur la forme avec Clarke, mais sur le fond, c'était intense, profond et vrai, ça, elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle savait déjà que madame Griffin l'assénerait de questions, ce qui serait légitime. Elle espérait juste avoir les réponses attendues.

« On est arrivées ! » lança Raven en se garant juste devant l'entrée.

Soudain Abby sortit et Raven lui sauta au cou. Lexa se raidit mais trouva le courage de sortir lorsqu'elle sentit rapidement les lèvres de Clarke sur les siennes « Allez, on y va ! »

« Abby, voici Anya, la sœur ainée de Lexa. »

« Enchantée. »

« Enchantée madame Griffin. Merci encore de nous accueillir chez vous pour cette fête. » Elle lui tendit alors un énorme bouquet de Lys

« Oh, et bien merci, elles sont magnifiques, merci beaucoup. » s'extasia Abby devant ce geste

Anya sourit poliment avant d'entrer, escortée par Raven « Hey je savais pas que tu étais du genre fleur. Mais bien joué. »

Anya ne répondit pas, mais esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de trouver Marcus sur son chemin et de refaire les présentations.

De leur coté, Clarke et Lexa s'avancèrent, main dans la main, et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant Abby, cette dernière afficha un masque neutre, fixant Lexa.

« Ma… Madame Griffin, enchantée de vous revoir. Merci encore pour votre accueil. »

Quelques secondes de silence qui parurent une éternité pour la jeune fille. Clarke retint son rire, sachant que sa mère faisait marcher Lexa. Et lorsque sa mère afficha alors un large sourire en ouvrant ses bras pour inviter Lexa dans une chaleureuse embrassade, cette dernière lâcha alors ce souffle qu'elle ne pensait pas retenir.

« Bienvenue Lexa ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, surtout en ces conditions. »

Lexa rougit, essayant de cacher autant son malaise que sa satisfaction d'avoir passé une étape sans heurt. Elles entrèrent et la jolie brune salua Marcus tout aussi de manière conviviale. Ils se rendirent tous dans le salon et s'assirent autour d'une table garnie de gâteaux apéritifs.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Alcool ? »

« Non merci, pas pour moi, un jus de fruit si vous avez ? » demanda poliment Lexa

« Pour moi aussi ! » lança Clarke

« Très bien mesdemoiselles ! Et pour vous deux ? » dit-il en se tournant vers Anya et Raven

« Oh moi alcool ! Mojito » lança Raven

Anya sourit « Pareil. Un martini si vous avez. »

« C'est parti ! »

« Et tu oublies ta femme… » grommela Abby « Je devrais reconsidérer le fait d'inviter autant de jolies jeunes filles à la maison. »

« Désolé chérie ! » s'excusa, faussement apeuré Marcus

Et tandis qu'il disparut dans la cuisine, Abby se tourna vers Anya « Alors miss Woods… »

« Oh s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Anya. »

« Si vous faites de même avec moi. » Anya opina « Bien. Donc vous travaillez aussi dans ce milieu ? »

« Je suis officiellement l'agent et le manager de ma sœur. Elle a un agent principal, mais quand cette dernière ne peut assurer, c'est moi qui prend le relai. »

« Et en quoi cela consiste-t-il ? »

« Majoritairement m'assurer du bien-être de ma sœur, tant sur le plan professionnel que financier, sans oublier la part humaine aussi. Je me charge de sa promo, lui trouver des interviews, des contrats, notamment pour des évents comme des salons ou des conventions, entre autre. »

« Intéressant. » puis elle se tourna vers Lexa et cette dernière retint son souffle « Vous travaillez en ce moment ? »

« Hm je viens de finir le tournage de la saison. Je commence dès la semaine prochaine un téléfilm… »

« J'imagine que ce métier doit être aussi enrichissant qu'harassant. »

« Oui, mais j'ai l'habitude. »

« Je suppose qu'il est difficile de concevoir une quelconque idée de famille… »

« Maman ! » argua Clarke qui n'imaginait pas que sa mère attaquerait aussi vite le sujet. Elle regarda nerveusement Lexa, mais, à sa grande surprise, cette dernière afficha un air serein et même souriant.

« Tout à fait. Je suis encore jeune, je n'ai que 21 ans et la vie devant moi pour commencer une vie de famille sérieuse. Car, tout ce que j'entreprends, j'aspire à le faire bien et m'y investir à 100%, comme pour mon travail. Et quand je déciderai de fonder une famille, c'est que j'aurais estimé le temps propice à cela. Je veux avoir une stabilité matérielle et financière : assez d'argents pour subvenir aux besoins de ma famille, qu'ils ne manquent de rien, qu'ils soient heureux. Et je veux surtout être présente pour eux, et non pas les voir entre deux tournages. Donc, quand le moment viendra, je mettrai ma carrière entre parenthèse pour eux. »

Abby sembla surprise par cette réponse pleine de maturité et de certitude, elle sourit alors avant de reprendre son sérieux « Si le temps n'est pas encore venu, qu'en est-il avec ma fille ? »

« Maman ! » soupira Clarke « Désolée… » souffla-t-elle vers Lexa

« J'aime votre fille. Notre rencontre a changé ma vie, ma façon de voir les choses. Et si avant je n'envisageais pas de fonder une famille, de m'arrêter un jour pour penser à moi, aujourd'hui ce n'est plus une hypothèse, c'est une certitude. » Clarke la fixa alors, attendant avidement la suite « Nous sommes jeunes, votre fille a de grandes et belles études à faire, un métier dans lequel elle s'épanouira autant, j'espère, que moi dans le mien. Je ne souhaite que son bonheur pour l'instant. Et malgré la distance, je pense que nous formons une belle équipe avec une dynamique qui fonctionne pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'à l'avenir, nous aurons besoin de plus, mais pour l'heure, nous nous satisfaisons de ce que l'on a. »

Abby la fixa, comme si elle essayait de lire dans les pensées de la jeune fille, et durant de longues secondes, qui parurent une éternité pour toutes, aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce que Marcus ne revienne avec un plateau rempli de verres.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? » lança-t-il en sentant l'atmosphère tendu

Abby sourit alors « Non. Enfin si, tu as loupé le moment où je suis tombée sous le charme de la petite amie de ma fille. »

Lexa, Clarke, Anya et Raven restèrent sans voix, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer : Abby avait-elle donné explicitement son consentement ? Venait-elle de faire une blague ?

« Ah ah, mince, je suis donc en compétition avec une actrice d'Hollywood… C'est rude ! »

Et soudain toutes éclatèrent de rire, même si celui d'Anya fut pus discret. Clarke se laissa aller à un geste tendre alors et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de Lexa en lui glissant un « Bravo. »

Puis l'ambiance se détendit alors et Raven se proposa de faire faire le tour du propriétaire à Anya.

Clarke aida sa mère à la cuisine, tandis que Lexa resta un moment avec Marcus.

« Alors miss Woods, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être connue ? »

Lexa gloussa « Hm on s'y fait. »

« Les autographes, les photos… ? »

« Ce sont des choses étranges, on se rend soudainement compte qu'on est important pour quelqu'un. On finit aussi par se rendre compte de l'importance de chacun de nos gestes, de nos paroles… »

« Cela doit être stressant… D'être épiée sans cesse, d'avoir peur de faire de travers en imaginant que toute la terre vous regarde. »

« On y regarde à deux fois pour mettre ses doigts dans son nez. » ricana-t-elle

« J'imagine. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à votre couple avec Clarke. »

« … »

« Je la considère comme ma fille. J'aime à penser que j'apparais pour elle comme une figure paternelle sur laquelle elle peut compter. Et s'il elle vient à me demander ce que je pense de cette relation… »

« Vous êtes contre. » conclut Lexa qui pensait sincèrement que le problème viendrait principalement d'Abby

« Non, pas vraiment. Disons que je ne cesse de me demander comment Clarke gère cette soudaine notoriété : elle qui a toujours été d'un tempérament discret. Comment a-t-elle envisagé d'être la compagne d'une actrice montante ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ? »

« Pace qu'elle me mentira. Elle dira que tout va bien, qu'elle gère bien la chose… »

« Vous pensez que je sais ce qu'elle pense et ressent ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Lexa le fixa avant de soupirer « Je crois qu'elle fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Ses études l'aident à passer le cap : elle pense à autre chose, la distance… et tout le reste. Lorsqu'on se voit, nous sommes dans notre bulle, nous sommes heureuses. Pendant mon absence, je crois qu'elle vit la distance aussi mal que moi. On essaie de combler cela par des appels, des messages… »

« Et pensez-vous que vous tiendrez encore des années comme cela ? »

Lexa baissa le regard « Je souhaite, j'espère que cela soit le cas. Mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Qui pourrait vivre comme ça si longtemps… » Lexa parlait bien plus pour elle-même que pour répondre à Marcus, et ce dernier s'en rendit compte, la laissant parler « Je l'aime, comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un. Et je crois qu'elle m'aime avec la même intensité. Ca devrait suffire non ? Moi j'aimerais le croire… Mais ça nous condamne à vivre l'une loin de l'autre, à ne vivre qu'à moitié… Ais-je le droit de lui imposer ça ? Elle a le droit de vivre pleinement de son coté… Peut-être trouverait-elle quelqu'un qui pourrait rester à ses cotés tout le temps, car c'est ce qu'elle mérite : de l'amour 24heures sur 24, et pas simplement à temps partiel. Elle vaut tellement plus que ça. »

Marcus posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule, la faisant sortir de ses pensées « Clarke n'a jamais été aussi chanceuse. » Lexa sourit « Quelle relation n'a pas son lot de difficultés ? Ca ne serait pas drôle et au moins, votre couple sera testé sur la longueur. Dites-vous que si vous surmontez cela, rien ne sera impossible par la suite. »

Lexa sourit de plus belle, les paroles de Marcus lui réchauffant le cœur, balayant ses doutes pour un avenir meilleur « Merci. »

« Je le pense. Clarke est jeune, et il se pourrait qu'elle vive d'autres choses, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que vous deux, c'est une histoire qui aura des hauts et des bas mais au final, vous vous retrouverez toujours. »

Que dieu l'entende, pensa Lexa.

« Hey, t'es pas en train de draguer ma copine huh ? » lança Clarke

« Absolument. Il faut bien que je la séduise aussi, vu que ta mère semble sous son charme. »

Abby leva les yeux au ciel « Ou sont Raven et Anya ? »

« Je les ai aperçu dans le jardin, elle lui montre la fontaine. »

« Dis… Est-ce qu'elles sont… »

Clarke soupira « Hélas non. Y'a qu'elles deux pour voir qu'elles iraient parfaitement bien ensemble… »

Abby sourit, amusée « Et bien si c'est vraiment le cas, cela finira par arriver… en son temps. »

« Ca serait bien pour Raven, en ce moment elle a pas trop le moral… »

« Et tu crois qu'une relation à distance serait mieux ? »

« … »

Clarke jeta un regard au travers de la fenêtre et vit les deux jeunes filles déambuler autour de la fontaine.

* * *

« Les Griffin ont une belle demeure, c'est classe. »

« Parait que ça a rien à voir avec votre villa à Los Angeles. Clarke m'a montré quelques photos. »

« C'est autre chose. C'est plus du tape-à-l'œil. Mais ici, c'est… reposant. »

« Oh ? Me dites pas que la grande Anya Woods se satisferait d'une humble demeure sans terrain de tennis ou une piscine. » ironisa la belle latino

« Tu me juges sans me connaitre Reyes, pourquoi ça m'étonne pas hein… »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant de se poser sur le bord de la fontaine « C'est cool que vous soyez là. » et devant le regard sceptique et amusé d'Anya, Raven rectifia « Enfin je veux dire que Lexa et Clarke soient ensemble… »

« Oui. Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment leur couple fonctionne, mais tant que ça marche, alors tant mieux pour elle. Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Lexa m'a dit qu'avec Luna c'était fini, je suis désolée… »

« Pas moi. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. On ne regrette rien et on s'est même séparées en bon terme. »

« Waouh, je savais pas que c'était possible ça… » s'étonna Anya

« Ouais… »

« Et depuis ? »

« Pas grand-chose. J'essaie déjà de garder la tête hors de l'eau avec les études, j'ai pas le temps de m'envoyer en l'air ou de consacrer le peu de temps libre que j'ai pour quelqu'un, sauf pour Clarke. »

Anya soupira alors et huma l'air frais, quand Raven se tourna vers elle et soudain les paroles de Clarke lui revint en mémoire : elle et Anya ? Vraiment ? Il n'y avait pas plus opposées qu'elles deux.

Et lorsqu'Anya se tourna vers elle et qu'elle capta son regard, la jolie latino détourna le sien, sentant ses joues rosirent. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand la porte fenêtre s'ouvrit « Hey les filles, on passe à table. »

Raven bondit hors de la fontaine et de l'emprise du regard d'Anya, cette dernière la regardant s'éloigner, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

Le repas se passa de manière aussi cordiale qu'amusante : entre les blagues de Raven et Anya, les yeux langoureux de Clarke et Lexa, et l'air paternel de Marcus, Abby revivait un Thanksgiving dans la plus pure tradition.

« Hey Marcus, ce soir c'est la dinde à découper ! » s'enthousiasma Raven

« Tant d'excitation pour une volaille Reyes… »

« Hey, c'est pas n'importe quelle volaille ! »

Voyant que Lexa et Anya ne comprenaient pas, Clarke et Abby complétèrent « La dinde est une tradition dans la famille. Mais savoir qui la découperait à toujours était un sujet de discorde dans cette famille. » ajouta Abby

« Et durant des années on se livre à une petite compétition pour savoir qui va la couper. » s'amusa Clarke

« Une compétition ? En quoi elle consiste ? »

« Chaque année, l'un de nous désigne un jeu et le gagnant à le droit de couper la dinde… Ou de désigner celui ou celle qui le fera. C'est un grand honneur. »

« Intéressant. Et quel genre de jeu ? »

« Ca peut être tout et n'importe quoi : du Twister en passant par les fléchettes, non Lexa on ne jouera pas à ça, le bowling, les cartes… » répondit Clarke

« Mais comment désignez-vous celui qui choisit le jeu ? » lança, très intéressée par la pratique, Lexa

« Dans l'ordre des âges, cette année ça devait être moi… Mais je te cède ma place si tu veux. »

Lexa sourit à sa compagne « Oh non, pas tant de responsabilités. » dit-elle en levant les mains en l'air « Je te laisse la primeur du choix du jeu… Ca n'en sera que plus jouissif de te battre. »

Clarke la fusilla du regard avant qu'Abby n'éclate de rire :

« Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de ton exploit aux fléchettes… ! »

« Bon stop. Puisque c'est ça, on va… » Clarke réfléchit alors avant de sourire à pleines dents « Un billard. »

« Un billard ? Ok. » lança Anya

« Attends, tu dis ça comme si vous aviez l'habitude ? » douta Clarke « Parce que je ne veux pas revenir un cuisante défaite. »

« Lexa est nulle, moi je suis une pro. »

« Ah ouais ? Bah on verra ça Woods, parce qu'il est hors de question que, cette année, la dinde m'échappe ! » lança Raven sur un ton de défi

Tous se regardèrent alors, tous comprenant la tension qui existait entre ces deux là, tension dont elles ne semblaient absolument pas conscientes.

« On verra ça Reyes. »

* * *

Elles n'eurent pas à sortir de la maison : au sous-sol était amené un véritable sanctuaire à jeux : billard, flipper, jukebox… Un canapé convertible qui donnait sur un écran plat et un lecteur DVD

« Wow… J'adore ! »

« Mon père adorait le rétro. Il s'est inspiré de la série télé « _That's 70's show_ » pour le faire. » lança fièrement Clarke « C'est ici que je faisais mes soirées entre potes. »

« Sérieux, y'a même un minibar et un mini frigo… » s'étonna Anya

« Ok, trêve de bavardage, si on commençait ? »

« Dis-moi Griffin, depuis combien d'année tu attends de couper cette dinde ? » railla Anya

« Ah ah, très drôle. Sache que je l'ai coupé pas plus tard que l'année dernière. »

« Tu as gagné à quoi ? » demanda curieusement Lexa

« Billard. » sourit-elle assez fièrement

« Ah je vois… »

« L'année d'avant c'est Marcus qui avait proposé le bowling, mais vous le croirez ou non, ils sont arrivés ex aequo et du coup, ils ont décidé de jouer ça au billard… » compléta Raven

« Ok, c'est parti ! »

* * *

Plus d'une fois, Clarke refreina l'envie de se coller à Lexa à chaque fois que cette dernière prenait place près du tapis. Effectivement, Anya n'avait pas menti : Lexa était nulle. La jolie blonde pensa alors qu'elle donnerait plus tard des cours particuliers à sa dulcinée.

« Ok Clarke, c'est à toi. »

La partie était quasiment jouée pour tous… Tous sauf Clarke et Anya qui se talonnaient. Décidément, les Woods auraient sa peau lors de tels jeux.

La jolie blonde resta concentrée, y compris lorsqu'elle entendit les discrets encouragements de Lexa dans son oreille. Anya avait ceux de Raven, même si cette dernière s'en défendait et vaquait ses encouragements entre elle et Clarke, Abby et Marcus s'étaient définitivement retirés de la course, préférant regarder ce match d'un œil extérieur.

« Cette Anya ne manque pas de chien… » murmura Marcus auprès de sa compagne

« Elle a du caractère. Il semblerait que ce soit un trait commun aux Woods. »

« Clarke et Lexa forment un couple harmonieux. »

« Oui. »

Abby ne cessait de regarder et épier la moindre interaction entre sa fille et sa petite amie : leurs regards, leurs petits gestes, leurs sourires… Elle semblait se revoir à l'âge de sa fille avec Jake, papillonnant leur premier amour, qui fut, pour Abby, le bon. Elle espérait que sa fille connaisse ce même bonheur un jour, même si elle semblait sur la bonne voie.

Et finalement, après un dernier coup, c'est Clarke qui l'emporta, sur le fil. Elle eut la victoire modeste et pensait même qu'Anya l'avait laissé gagner.

« Et bien cette année encore, c'est Clarke qui officiera ! »conclut Marcus « Je vais préparer le couteau ! »

Abby félicita sa fille d'une embrassade amicale tandis que Raven lui sauta presque au coup « T'as eu chaud aux fesses, mais je savais que tu y arriverais ! »

Puis Anya lui passa devant et lui tendit la main « Félicitations Griffin, c'était un beau match. »

Clarke esquissa un sourire « Avoue, tu m'as laissé gagner… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Rien ne m'aurait fais plus plaisir que de te battre sur ton propre terrain. » puis elle remonta, laissant Clarke et Lexa.

La jolie blonde se tourna vers sa compagne « Elle m'a laissé gagner. »

Lexa ne démentit pas, elle opina avant d'entourer sa taille de ses bras fins « Je crois qu'elle ne voulait simplement pas s'introduire dans un rituel familial. Tu sais couper la dinde à Thanksgiving c'est quelque chose. »

« Je sais… Du coup, je sais pas si je dois me sentir flattée ou vexée. »

« Oh sois honorée, Anya déteste perdre. » gloussa Lexa « Et puis moi, ça me donne l'occasion de féliciter la gagnante comme il se doit. »

« Hm… Vraiment ? »

Lexa s'approcha et délicatement déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres « Je ne te savais pas aussi douée avec une queue… Dois-je m'inquiéter ? »

« Ah ah, elle était facile celle-là. Mais… Si on en vient à ces métaphores… Sache que j'ai réussi à mettre dans les trous à chaque fois. »

Lexa haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire « Oh la vache Clarke, c'est la déclaration la plus non romantique de la terre. »

« Tu me fends le cœur… »

« Et toi, tu ne risques pas de me mettre dans ton lit ce soir avec une telle image en tête. »

« Ah… Au fait… Je… Ma mère était pas chaude, chaude pour que tu partages ma chambre… »

« Oh… »

« Alors, il serait préférable qu'on ne tente pas le diable et qu'on reste… sage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Tu veux dire : pas de galipettes intempestives dans le lit de ton enfance ? Je suis peinée, mais je ferais avec. » gloussa Lexa avant de reprendre un air sérieux « De toute manière, m'envoyer en l'air en sachant que ta mère et Marcus sont à coté, sans parler de Raven et Anya… »

« On est d'accord. » sourit Clarke avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur le bout de son nez et de remonter avec elle, main dans la main.

* * *

« Hm, c'est gentleman de l'avoir laissé gagner. » lança Marcus tandis qu'il se retrouva seul avec Anya à table

« Moi ? Je ne vois pas de… »

« C'est appréciable. » sourit-il

« J'estime simplement qu'une étrangère n'a pas à couper la dinde de Thanksgiving. C'était à Clarke de le faire. Je n'ai fais que riper sur le tapis sur la dernière bille. »

« C'est honorable de votre part, et ça relève d'un grand sens moral. Il en aura certainement fallu pour élever votre petite sœur. »

Anya sourit subrepticement « Et je vois que Clarke n'a pas hérité de votre subtilité… »

« Oh c'est certainement parce que Clarke n'est pas ma fille. Du moins, pas ma fille biologique, mais je la considère comme telle depuis des années. »

« Oh, désolée, je ne savais pas. »

« Je pensais que Clarke avait parlé de sa famille. »

« Oh, elle en a probablement parlé à Lexa, mais Clarke et moi ne sommes pas aussi proches. »

« Elle a perdu son père il y a quelques années déjà. Je travaille avec Abby depuis un moment et… Les choses sont devenues plus sérieuses au fil des mois. Par respect pour Jake, que j'estimais énormément, je ne pouvais me déclarer avant. »

« Je comprends, et si l'on parle d'honorabilité, vous en êtes certainement un bon exemple aussi. Mais je peux voir dans les yeux de Clarke, un respect et un amour paternel. »

« Je suis fière de la considérer comme ma fille. J'ai longtemps, peut-être trop, consacré ma vie à ma carrière, ne profitant pas d'une vie de famille entière et stable. Alors quand je suis entrée chez les Griffin… J'étais heureux d'avoir… le _package_. » Anya rit alors avant que Marcus ne reprenne la parole « Et vous ? Consacrez-vous votre vie à votre sœur ? »

« Hm… Quand nos parents sont morts, je me suis fais un devoir de seconder, épauler et guider ma sœur, dans n'importe lequel de ses choix de vie. Elle a décidé de ne pas passer par la voie aisée… C'est donc naturellement que je suis restée pour elle. »

« Que vouliez-vous faire ? »

« J'avais envisagé des études de droits… Puis finalement, le sport était mon domaine de prédilection. J'ai pris des sports de self-defense et je suis d'abord devenue le garde du corps de Lexa. Puis j'ai repris quelques cours de droits pour l'aider dans le déchiffrage de ses contrats… Et de fil en aiguille, je suis devenue son agent. »

« Cela vous plait ? »

« Si vous me demandez si ce job est épanouissant, je vous répondrais, en toute sincérité… Non. Mais ce qui me plait c'est de toucher à tout, de rencontrer des gens, et surtout de rester près de ma sœur. Dans ce monde si aléatoire qu'est le cinéma, je ne veux pas qu'elle se perde… dans les excès en tout genre. »

« Je vois. Vous vivez bien plus pour elle que pour vous. »

« J'ai foi en ses capacités, mais je sais aussi que sa carrière prendra fin un jour, j'aurais alors tout le loisir de me consacrer à ce que je veux. »

« Et point de vue privé ? »

Anya haussa un sourcil, surprise qu'il aborde ce sujet avec elle « Et bien… Je n'ai guère à me plaindre. »

« Le bonheur de votre sœur ne vous donne pas envie de faire de même ? »

Anya se mordit la lèvre inférieure « Peut-être un jour. Mais j'ai un caractère qui ne s'accommode guère avec une vie de couple ordinaire. »

« Sauf si vous trouvez quelqu'un comme vous. »

« Je ne suis pas certaine qu'une telle personne existe, et quand bien même ça serait le cas… » Elle suspendit sa phrase « Je n'ai pas d'intérêt à cela pour l'instant… »

Soudain, les filles revinrent et Raven vint s'asseoir à coté d'Anya, qui lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. » répondit rapidement Anya

« Alors les filles, j'espère que vous n'êtes allergiques à rien… » lança, soudainement embarrassée Abby

« Au pire vous avez 2 formidables et compétents médecins sous ce toit. » gloussa Clarke

« Et bientôt 3 ! » compléta Raven

« Non aucune allergie madame. »

« Lexa, s'il te plait… »

« Bien… Abby. »

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire : Lexa et Anya semblaient avoir été adoptées par la famille Griffin, et cela ne pouvait que ravir Clarke, non pas qu'elle eut le moindre doute. Elle savait que le charme de Lexa opérerait.

« Pas de régime non plus ? Nous sommes de bons mangeurs. »

« Je ferais une exception pour ce week-end. »

« Et elle se remettra au sport dès la semaine prochaine. » la taquina Anya

« Bien ! Alors, attaquons ! »

* * *

Le repas se passa dans l'allégresse la plus complète : Lexa et Anya se détendirent bien plus, et plaisantèrent même sur des sujets aussi variés que la politique, la mode ou même le cinéma et les scènes intimes.

« Sérieusement, comment on peut embrasser un inconnu et partager des scènes… osées avec. »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel « J'en sais rien. J'en ai peu eu. D'ailleurs, à bien y penser, je n'ai jamais eu de scènes réunissant un lit et un acteur. »

« Et j'aimerais que ça reste ainsi hein… » grogna Clarke dont des images peu chastes de Lexa et de certains beaux gosses d'Hollywood

« Oui chérie, promis. » lança Lexa en lui caressant la joue

Ce petit terme affectif était nouveau mais plaisait aux oreilles de Clarke qui ne put que rougir. Abby échangea un regard complice avec Marcus, se comprenant en un battement de cils. Anya et Raven échangèrent, elles, un regard blasé et presque dégouté.

Et quand vint le moment de couper la fameuse dinde, Clarke prit un air solennel et s'appliqua.

« Hey Griff, c'est pas un de tes futurs patients hein, vas-y ! » s'impatienta Raven

« Tu peux attendre ! C'est sacré ! J'ai pas envie de la flinguer ! »

« On s'en fout, c'est une dinde… »

« Si on s'en foutait, on fera pas une compèt' pour savoir qui la couperait tous les ans. » railla la jolie blonde

Et finalement, elle la coupa dans les règles de l'art, partageant les parts et le repas continua alors jusqu'à la nuit et les premiers signes de fatigue des filles.

« Bon, je crois que l'heure est venue. » proclama Abby « C'était une charmante soirée, et demain est un autre jour. »

Marcus et Abby s'excusèrent alors et laissèrent les filles seules, avant que Lexa et Clarke ne s'excusent à leur tour et ne montent dans la chambre de cette dernière.

Raven et Anya seules, le silence régna soudain dans le salon « Bon… Je te montre ta chambre ? »

« J'ai pas sommeil… » Anya se leva alors

« Tu vas où ? »

« Dans le jardin. »

« Mais il fait un froid de canard dehors ! »

« Et alors ? Je te demande pas de m'accompagner. » railla la jeune femme avant de se lever, d'enfiler un manteau et de sortir par la porte fenêtre

« Et merde… » soupira Ray en se levant à son tour et en la suivant « Ah merde, il fait froid ! »

« J'ai dis que j'avais besoin d'un chaperon ? »

« Hey, j'essaie d'être agréable en te tenant compagnie. »

« Si j'en avais demandé… »

« Ok, ok. Bonne nuit ! » argua Raven avant de faire demi tour

Anya leva les yeux au ciel « Hey Reyes, reviens… »

« Oh j'ai pas envie de t' _imposer_ ma présence. »

Anya la retint alors par le bras et la tira vers elle « Ok, faut que je te supplie ?! »

Raven sourit sadiquement « Ca serait pas une mauvaise idée. »

Anya la repoussa en un sourire « C'est vraiment sympa ici… »

« Je croyais que c'était New-York que tu appréciais ? »

Anya s'assit alors sur la balancelle et Raven la suivit « Washington est sympa aussi… Même s'il fait bien plus froid qu'à Los Angeles. »

« Ah, ah je croyais que le froid ne te touchait pas. »

Anya esquissa un léger sourire « J'aime Los Angeles, mais c'est bien trop superficiel et artificiel. Tout n'est qu'apparence et paraitre. »

« C'est le lot des acteurs de ciné là-bas… »

« Il faut parfois faire des concessions huh… »

« T'as jamais rêvé de raccrocher et partir ? »

« Pour faire quoi ? Et puis Lexa a besoin de moi… Je ne vais pas la laisser dans ce monde de requins. Elle est trop jeune pour se défendre, pour faire les bons choix. »

« En somme tu sacrifies ta vie pour la sienne. »

« Ce n'est pas un sacrifice, c'est un devoir. Un jour viendra où elle n'aura plus besoin de moi, et ce jour-là, je pourrais vivre ma vie… »

« Cette échéance est bien longue… Tout comme le jour où elles seront réunies. »

Anya alla demander de qui elle parlait lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Raven levé vers le ciel, levé vers une fenêtre dont la lumière était allumée.

« Hm… Tu doutes ? »

« J'ai peur qu'une telle relation ne puisse finir que mal… » avoua Raven « J'adore Clarke, et c'est pour ça que j'ai peur pour elle. J'ai peur que cette relation ne la ronge… Qui peut vivre aussi loin de l'être aimé aussi longtemps ? Je ne vois pas d'issu positive, et aucune ne fera de concession, pas maintenant. »

Anya soupira et regarda à son tour la fenêtre « Si elles s'aiment vraiment, elles trouveront un moyen. Si elles se séparent, elles finiront par se retrouver un jour. »

« Comment on va faire quand ce moment viendra… »

« Nous serons là, chacune pour son amie ou sa sœur, chacune à sa manière. »

« Ca va mal se terminer… »

« C'est inévitable… Mais j'ai le sentiment que nous en aurons pas fini avec elles, peu importe ce qu'il se passe dans les semaines ou mois à venir… »

* * *

Lexa se laissa tomber sur le lit de Clarke, tandis que celle-ci ferma la porte de la chambre. Quand elle se retourna, elle sourit en voyant l'air serein de sa petite amie sur son visage « Tu as l'air content… »

Lexa tourna sa tête vers Clarke « Hm hm, je suis bien ici. A vrai dire, je suis bien là où tu es. »

« Je suis bien contente de te l'entendre dire. »

Clarke se laissa tomber sur son lit, aux cotés de Lexa, fixant le plafond alors. Elle mit ses mains sous sa tête et inspira profondément « Je suis bien… »

Lexa sourit avant d'enlever son gilet et de le laisser tomber au sol « Hey, y'a une chaise ! » gloussa Clarke

« Je ne te savais pas si maniaque. C'est pas flagrant quand on regarde ton appart'. »

« Espèce de… »

Elle la chatouilla avant que Lexa ne finisse par capituler et ne se tourne afin de ramasser son gilet. Elle trouva, dépassant de dessous le lit, un magazine qu'elle attrapa.

« Hm, je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à lire ces potins. »

« Oh ça ! Nope, je les achète que quand il y a un article sur toi. »

Lexa l'ouvrit et lut rapidement l'article « Hm… Je suis à la recherche du rôle de ma vie… Intéressant. »

Clarke gloussa avant de lui arracher le magazine des mains « Bon, et si on se passait de la version papier glacée hein ?! La version en chair et en os est bien plus attrayante ! »

« Bah voyons ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il en est du « _soyons sages sous le toit de mes parents_ » ? Elle est bien loin ta résolution… »

« Rien ne nous interdit de… nous peloter. »

Lexa se leva et disparut dans la salle de bain pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard dans un long T-shirt lui arrivant mi-cuisses, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval basse, démaquillée et les dents brossées.

« A ton tour miss Griffin ! »

La jolie blonde fit alors de même et revint pour se caler sous les couvertures, se collant à Lexa, entremêlant leurs jambes et nichant son nez dans le creux de son cou.

« Tu sens bon… » soupira-t-elle

Lexa sourit et resserra son étreinte sur elle « Tu es… moelleuse. »

Clarke se redressa alors « t'es sérieuse là ? T'es en train de me dire que… je suis grosse ? »

« Quoi ? Mais ça va pas non ! Allez, tais-toi et dors, il est tard ! »

« Mais c'est que miss Woods est bien directive ce soir… » railla Clarke en glissant ses mains de la taille de sa compagne à ses cuisses.

« Huh, huh, terrain dangereux Clarke. »

La belle blonde soupira, frustrée, mais remit ses mains dans leur position initiale avant de fermer les yeux « Je t'ai dis à quel point je suis heureuse que tu sois là ? Thanksgiving est le jour où on doit remercier quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour ce que l'on a : et moi j'ai une merveilleuse petite amie, célèbre et riche… Je suis heureuse et je remercie la vie de t'avoir. »

Lexa ne put que sourire, posant son menton sur le haut du crâne de sa compagne « Je remercie le ciel que tu ais poussé les portes de cette convention y'a 6 mois. »

« Six mois… J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. »

Puis elles s'endormirent sur cette constatation, le sourire aux lèvres, enlacées.

* * *

Le réveil fut étrange pour Clarke : c'était la première fois qu'elle se réveillait dans son lit avec Lexa. Elle s'étira doucement avant de sentir Lexa se coller un peu plus contre elle.

« Hm dieu que c'est bon… » murmura-t-elle contre la peau chaude de sa compagne

« J'ai bien dormi. »

« Moi aussi. » sourit Clarke « J'ai tellement pas envie de me lever. »

« Il est encore tôt, on peut encore lézarder un moment… »

« Et descendre ensemble lorsque tous seront debout ? Affronter leurs regards suspicieux, leurs sourires sarcastiques et leurs mess-basse ? Non merci. »

« Attends, tu es prête à sacrifier une grasse matinée dans les bras de ta petite amie pour le bien paraitre en face de ta famille ? »

« Absolument. Mes parents peuvent être des amours, mais ce sont aussi les pires sadiques de l'univers. »

Lexa pouffa de rire avant de basculer au dessus de Clarke et de la chevaucher, laissant sa queue de cheval chatouiller les côtes de la belle blonde « Tu joues avec le feu miss Woods… »

« Ah oui ? Et si je n'ai pas peur de me bruler… ? »

Clarke lui sourit avant de la prendre par la taille et de l'embrasser « Allons préparer le petit déjeuner. Tu marqueras des points auprès de ma mère. »

« Je croyais déjà avoir gagné le cœur d'Abby ? »

« Quelques points supplémentaires ne font pas de mal. »

* * *

Les filles ne croisèrent personne et elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine ou Clarke guida Lexa pour lui montrer où se trouvait les bols, et autres couverts, tandis qu'elle préparait la pâte à pancake.

« J'aime quand tu es derrière les fourneaux. » lança Lexa en déposa un furtif baiser dans la nuque de Clarke

« J'aime que tu en profites. » sourit la jeune fille

« Pancakes… Hm… »

« Je sais que tu adores, un point commun que tu as avec Marcus et Ray. Ma mère est plus classique et adore les petits déjeuners salés : omelette, bacon… »

Lexa sourit avant de tout mettre sur un plateau et de garnir la table de la salle à manger, juste avant l'arrivée d'Abby et Marcus.

« Mon dieu Marcus…. Je veux adopter une Lexa. Je peux dis ?! »

Lexa gloussa « Vous avez de la chance, la place de parents et libre. »

« Oh Marcus allez, allez ! »

« Demandons à ta fille avant ? »

« Me demander quoi ? » lança Clarke en entrant à son tour dans la salle à manger

« Si je peux adopter Lexa. »

« Hm… J'en sais rien, c'est légal de se marier avec sa demi-sœur ? » sourit la jolie blonde

Comprenant la symbolique de sa blague, Clarke perdit son sourire « Oui enfin… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin… Non, mais… »

« Clarke, aurais-tu quelque chose à nous dire ? » s'amusa Marcus

« Non, non, non c'était juste… une blague… nulle. »

Lexa et Abby échangèrent un regard complice avant que tous n'éclatent de rire, tandis qu'Anya se joignit à eux « J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

« Oh rien : Abby veut adopter Lexa, et Clarke veut l'épouser… »

Anya haussa un sourcil « Il est trop tôt pour ça, j'ai besoin d'un café… un café fort. »

* * *

Lexa et Clarke furent littéralement collées l'une à l'autre : dans le salon, dans la cuisine, au moment d'une petite visite du quartier. Main dans la main, le regard complice, le sourire accroché à leur visage, elles étaient, tout simplement, heureuses. Et ce bonheur transparaissait jusqu'à Abby et Marcus qui ne purent que constater le bien qu'elles s'apportaient l'une l'autre.

Et c'est alors que les filles étaient reparties à l'étage, chacune préparant leur valise pour repartir, que Marcus et Abby se laissèrent aller aux confidences :

« Alors, que penses-tu de Lexa ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » répondit Abby

« Je te pose cette question comme je l'aurais posé si elle avait eu un garçon. »

Abby soupira « Elle est bien. »

« Bien ? C'est tout ? »

« On ne peut pas nier qu'elle est jolie, adorable, intelligente et réfléchie. Elle est loin du stéréotype que l'on se fait des jeunes actrices hollywoodiennes. Clarke et elle sont bien différentes mais… Elles se complètent. »

« Hm, je suis assez d'accord. Je ne sais ce que va finir par donner leur relation sur le long terme, mais il faut bien avouer qu'elles vont bien ensemble. Tu auras une belle-fille qui porte très bien son titre. »

Abby sourit « Clarke est encore bien trop jeune pour penser à cela. Elle a ses études et une carrière à débuter… »

« Tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'elles se marient à Vegas sur un coup de tête ? » s'amusa Marcus

« Non, bien sur que non. Elles sont bien plus intelligentes que ça… Mais je connais Clarke, et je sais que ça la travaille… »

« C'est normal, pour l'instant, elles sont sur un petit nuage, elles ne connaissent pas vraiment la vie à deux. Tout viendra en son temps Abby. »

« Je sais. Mais en attendant, je ne peux que constater qu'elles font un joli couple. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Lexa, sa sœur, Clarke et Raven ne redescendent « Bien, c'est bientôt l'heure. » lança Clarke

Abby tendit à Lexa un sac « Quelques pancakes et autres pour votre départ. »

« Merci Abby. Merci pour votre accueil. »

« Et c'est avec plaisir que nous vous accueillerons toutes les deux encore, si vous le souhaitez, pour les fêtes de fin d'année. »

Elle sentit Lexa serrer légèrement ses mains et se raidir, baissant le regard « Oh euh… »

« C'est gentil miss Griffin, nous y penserons ! » coupa Anya, comme si elle voulait aplanir le malaise, ce qui ne manqua ni à Clarke, ni à Abby, ni même à Marcus.

« Merci encore de votre gentillesse. » compléta Lexa en un sourire, cette fois-ci, presque forcé.

Abby n'insista pas pour autant et fit une chaleureuse embrassade aux jeunes filles avant que ces dernières ne quittent la demeure.

Dans la voiture, personne ne revint sur ce petit moment de gêne, Clarke se disant qu'elle y reviendrait plus tard, quand elles seraient seules. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas gâcher les quelques minutes qui leur restèrent ensemble.

Et lorsque, comme une macabre routine, elles se retrouvèrent toutes dans le hall de l'aéroport, et tandis que Raven et Anya déposaient les valises à l'enregistrement, Lexa soupira « Désolée. »

« Désolée ? Pourquoi ? C'était un super week-end. Et tu as pu apprécier mes qualités de coupeuse de dinde ! »

« Oui, c'est aussi sexy que flippant. Non, je… Je voulais parler… Par rapport à la demande de ta mère… »

« Oh c'est pas grave, je… »

« Non, c'est juste que… Noel c'est… compliqué. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils « Tu veux en parler ou … ? »

« J'aurais aimé le faire ailleurs qu'ici et avoir un peu plus de temps pour ça mais… La période approchant, j'aurais du t'en parler avant. »

« Vas-y. »

« Mes parents… Ils sont partis peu de temps avant Noel. Depuis cette période est compliquée à vivre. Anya et moi ne le fêtons pas, ou très peu. On fait ça en comité restreint… »

« Pas de sapin ? De déco ? De chant de Noel ? »

« Non. Juste un échange de cadeau basique avec Anya… »

« Oh… »

« Mais… » elle prit les mains de sa petite amie « Cette année, je suis prête à partager ce moment avec toi. »

« Non, écoute… Si c'est difficile pour toi… »

« Ca fait des années et… Il serait peut-être temps de passer à autre chose. »

« Je ne te force à rien, et j'expliquerai la chose à ma mère, elle comprendra. »

« Ecoute, j'ai encore besoin d'y réfléchir, mais je ne peux te demander de choisir ta famille ou moi pour les fêtes de Noel. »

« Et je ne choisirai pas. Je les passerais avec ma famille, mais comme tu fais partie de ma vie, je ne verrais aucune objection à ce que tu sois là, mes parents non plus d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'ils t'aiment plus que moi… »

Lexa gloussa alors et jeta un coup d'œil vers Anya et Raven, semblant en grande conversation « Y'a de fortes chances que ma sœur explique aussi la situation à Raven. »

« Ouais, ces deux là c'est… bizarre. » grimaça Clarke « Promets-moi de réfléchir à ta venue pour Noel. Ca me ferait plaisir, et à mes parents aussi. »

« Promis. »

Puis elles s'enlacèrent, Lexa plus fort qu'une simple étreinte avant de laisser un subtil soupir dans le creux du coup de Clarke, suivi par un léger baiser sur sa joue « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, tu me manques déjà. »

Elles collèrent leur front avant d'être rejointes par Ray et Anya « C'est l'heure sœurette ! Clarke, ce fut un plaisir. »

« C'est réciproque. A bientôt et… » Elle se tourna vers Lexa « Apelle-moi dès que tu es arrivée. »

Et encore une fois, les au revoir furent courts mais pénibles. Dans la voiture au retour, Raven ne put contenir sa curiosité « Alors… »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle avait agi si bizarrement ? »

Clarke esquissa un sourire « Oh je suis sûre que tu le sais. »

« Huh ? »

« Anya t'en a pas parlé ? »

« Me parler de quoi ? »

Devait-elle la croire ? Ou alors rompre ce qui n'était pas vraiment un secret ? Clarke hésita : et si Anya ne lui en avait vraiment pas parlé, était-ce parce qu'elle jugeait le sujet trop personnel ? Et si elle ne lui avait pas parlé de ça, de quoi avaient-elles parlé alors ?

« Lexa… Elles ont perdu leurs parents vers cette période. Du coup, ça reste assez difficiles pour elles. »

« Oh, je vois… Ca craint c'est clair. »

« Et toi, tu comptes passer Noel avec ta mère ? »

Raven fronça les sourcils « J'en sais rien… Ca se trouve, elle ne sera même pas là. »

« Ray, tu veux qu'on passe la voir ? »

« Elle s'en fout je crois. Elle m'a même pas envoyé de message pour Thanksgiving… Et je lui en ais pas envoyé non plus. A ton avis, c'est à moi de faire le premier pas ou… Je sais pas. Est-ce à une fille de prendre des nouvelles de ses parents ? Ou les parents de prendre des nouvelles de leurs enfants ? »

« Je crois qu'au stade ou elle en est avec toi, prendre de tes nouvelles auraient paru faux-cul tu crois pas ? »

« Ouais, au moins là, ça m'étonne à peine. »

« Vous avez discuté de quoi avec Anya à l'aéroport ? »

Raven, surprise par le changement radical de sujet, la fixa, un air amusé sur le visage « Hein ? »

« A l'aéroport, tu as… »

« Non mais j'ai compris. Et… En quoi ça te regarde ? »

Clarke fut surprise du ton défensif que son amie prit avec elle. Elles qui se disaient tout, un fossé semblait se créer, au fil des mois, au fil de la relation entre Clarke et Lexa.

« Désolée, je voulais pas être indiscrète. »

Raven détourna le visage pour ancrer son regard sur le paysage défilant sous ses yeux et finalement la conversation en resta là.

* * *

Quand les filles revinrent au domicile des Griffin, Raven monta dans sa chambre sous les yeux d'Abby « Un problème ? »

« J'en sais rien… Je crois… Je sais pas, je pense qu'elle ne veut pas se l'avouer mais sa mère lui manque. »

« Oh… J'irais lui parler. »

« Pourquoi elle se confierait à toi et pas à moi ? Je suis sa meilleure amie ! »

« Mais parfois, il y a des choses que l'on préfère ne pas dire à sa meilleure amie, comme il y a des choses qu'on préfère ne pas dire à ses parents. »

Clarke sourit alors « Les filles sont parties. »

« Lexa est une charmante gamine. Vous formez un beau couple. »

« Merci. »

« Dis-moi… »

« Elle tenait à s'excuser. Disons que le sujet de Noel est pas simple. Ses parents ont disparu à cette période de l'année et elles arrivent encore mal à gérer cette période. »

« Oh, quelle idiote je fais. »

« Tu pouvais pas savoir, moi-même je savais pas… Je me rends compte qu'il y a certaines choses que je ne connais pas encore sur elle. »

« Vous vous voyez peu. Ceci explique cela. En tout cas, je suis heureuse pour toi, vous allez très bien ensemble. »

« Merci ! Je l'aime tu sais maman… »

« Je sais, et ça se voit. » sourit-elle

« Je monte voir Raven. »

« Ok. »

* * *

« Raven ? Je peux entrer ? » toqua Abby à la porte de la jeune fille

Elle n'attendit pas une possible réponse, et poussa la porte pour voir Raven assise en tailleur sur son lit.

« Entre… T'es chez toi après tout. »

Abby esquissa un pénible sourire « Tu sais très bien que c'est aussi chez toi. » Raven hoqueta, presque blasée « Parle-moi. »

« … »

« Raven, est-ce que ça a à voir avec Lexa et sa présence ici ? »

« Qu… Non, non, bien sur que non. J'adore Lexa, et j'aime voir Clarke heureuse avec elle… »

« Alors quoi ? »

« C'est juste… »

« Ray ? »

« Est-ce que je suis une fille si nulle que ça ? »

« Raven… »

« J'ai tout fait : j'ai été la meilleure à l'école, j'ai eu de bons résultats en sport. Tout ce que j'ai essayé d'entreprendre, je l'ai réussi… dans l'espoir qu'elle soit fière de moi. »

« … »

« Mais elle semble s'en foutre… Rien n'a grâce à ses yeux. »

« Oh Raven… Pour moi, pour moi ça en a. »

« Oui mais tu n'es pas ma mère… Et même si je suis éternellement reconnaissante pour vous avoir, vous, Marcus et Jake en son temps, dans ma vie… Ca ne devrait pas être vous. Ca ne devrait pas être vous qui m'encouragez, qui me poussez, qui me soutenez, qui me consolez. Ca devrait être elle… Mais je suis qu'un poids. »

« Non, tu es bien des choses, mais pas un poids. Je t'interdis de dire ça. Je te connais depuis ta naissance quasiment, et je te considère comme ma seconde fille Raven. Et si je dois assumer cette seconde maternité, je le ferais. Parce que tu en vaux largement la peine. » Raven sourit faiblement alors « Et arrête de douter de toi et tes capacités : fais les choses pour toi, et non pour elle. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Et si elle, elle n'est pas capable de voir tes efforts, tes résultats, alors c'est qu'elle n'en est pas digne. »

Raven lui prit les mains et soudain Abby la prit dans ses bras « Vous avez accueilli une étrangère sous votre toit, vous avez fêté avec elles deux une fête familiale… Et la mienne n'a même pas daigné m'envoyer un message. »

« Peu importe Raven. Et tu seras majeure dans 1 mois et demi, si tu veux ne plus rien à faire avec elle… Je serais heureuse de t'accueillir ici officiellement. »

« Raven Griffin ça sonne pas mal huh… »

Abby gloussa « Je t'ai toujours considérée ainsi. »

Elles restèrent un long moment, parlant des études de Raven, mais aussi sa vie personnelle, pendant que Clarke et Marcus restèrent dans le salon, devant la télé.

* * *

Et quand Abby et Raven redescendirent, Clarke interrogea cette dernière, d'un air inquiet. D'un sourire et hochement de tête, Raven la rassura, s'asseyant à coté d'elle en lui prenant les mains. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler bien plus, tout était réglé et elle savait que lorsqu'elles seraient de retour à New-York, elles auraient le temps d'en reparler.

Clarke était heureuse car elle avait auprès d'elle sa mère, son presque futur beau-père ainsi ue sa meilleure amie, sa sœur. Tous approuvaient sa relation avec Lexa, ce qui était la chose la plus importante pour elle. Oui, elle était heureuse.

* * *

Le retour aux études fut, du coup, plus léger pour chacune. Raven se confessa à Clarke et cette dernière resta plus soudée et solidaire que jamais. Encore plus lorsque Lexa reprit le chemin d'un tournage qui lui prit la majorité de son temps, résumant leurs interactions virtuelles à quelques messages à la va-vite, des appels tardifs et ensommeillés et de rares skype une fois par semaine.

Clarke n'osait pas aborder de nouveau le sujet de Noel, de peur que Lexa ne pense à une insistance poussée, et pourtant elle aurait aimé que cette dernière se joigne à sa famille pour le fêter. Bien sur, il y avait aussi la possibilité que Clarke aille à Los Angeles pour le fêter, mais la vérité était qu'elle ne se voyait pas faire un Noel sans sa mère et Marcus, ni même Raven.

« Nouilles chinoises ce soir ? »

« Hm… Pourquoi pas… »

« T'as l'air soucieux, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Dans 3 jours ce sont les vacances de Noel, dans 3 jours on retourne à Washington… »

« Pas de nouvelles de Lexa ? »

« Oh si, je l'ai encore eu au téléphone hier… Mais elle n'aborde pas le sujet, et j'ose pas le faire non plus. J'ai pas envie qu'elle pense que je lui force la main… »

« … Ou… Elle va penser que tu as lâché l'affaire et que tu ne souhaites pas sa venue. »

« C'est débile. Je lui ais demandé moi-même de venir. »

« Ca fait de semaines, et t'as pas remis le sujet sur le tapis. Elle peut légitimement se dire que tu as tourné la page. »

« … »

« Tu veux que je demande à Anya ? »

Clarke haussa un sourcil, amusée par cette demande « Anya hein… »

« Bah quoi ? Si tu veux pas redemander à Lexa, je peux essayer en passant par la frangine. Allez, file-moi son numéro. »

« Non. »

« Allez, fais pas ta timide ! On perd du temps et au moins tu seras fixée ! »

« Justement, et si elle dit finalement non ? »

« Eh bah tu passeras un Noel sans elle, c'est pas la fin du monde. »

Clarke grimaça : oui certes, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, mais elle s'était tant habituée à la présence de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle revenait à Washington, sans parler que son passage pour Thanksgiving, elle avait fait une forte impression auprès de sa mère. Si les choses s'étaient mal passées, il aurait été plus simple de ne pas regretter sa présence cette fois-ci…

« Allez, file-moi ce putain de numéro ou je t'arrache ton téléphone des mains ! »

« T'es complètement folle… »

« Non, je suis ta meilleure amie, celle qui veille à ton bonheur. Et je vois que là, t'es mal. Alors autant crever l'abcès tout de suite, tu seras fixer et tu pourras te concentrer sur nos vacances à venir. »

Raven n'avait pas tort, Clarke le savait mais jamais elle ne lui avouerait sous peine d'avoir la remarque des mois durant. Elle se contenta de donner, avec difficulté, son téléphone à Raven qui fouilla dans son répertoire, composa un numéro et mit le téléphone à son oreille.

Même si elle essayait de paraitre légère et désintéressée, Clarke ne put qu'avoir le cœur battant lorsqu'elle entendit un « Allo » résonné. Elle tendit l'oreille alors.

« Hey salut Lexa, c'est Raven ! Quoi ? Oh non, elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Dis, je voulais savoir… Pour Noel, vous avez décidé quelque chose ? Oh… Ah ok… Toutes les deux ? Oh… Ouais… Oh bah nous on part dès samedi matin… Ok, bon… Bonne soirée alors. Ouais je lui dirais, pas de soucis. Bye. » Puis elle raccrocha avant de lancer le téléphone sur le canapé et de se rendre dans la cuisine, fouillant dans le frigo, le tout sans prononcer un mot et devant l'air ahuri de Clarke.

« Euh… Hello ? Ray, tu m'expliques ? »

« Hm ? »

« Ray ! Le coup de fil, elle t'a dit quoi Lexa ? »

« Oh ça… Hm, elle est en plein tournage, elle ne pense pas pouvoir se libérer à temps. Elle est désolée, elle voulait attendre le dernier moment pour être sûre de son planning mais… Finalement… »

« Oh… Je… Ok. »

« Je sais que t'es déçue… Mais les aléas du tournage… »

Clarke s'affala sur le canapé, récupérant son téléphone au passage « Au moins, elle a pas vraiment refusé. »

« Je suis désolée Clarkie… »

Raven se laissa tomber sur le canapé à son tour et posa une main sur le genou de la jolie blonde « Hey, t'as pensé à mon cadeau ? »

Clarke remercia Raven de passer à autre chose, et sourit « Ah parce que ce n'est pas un vieux barbu en rouge qui va te l'apporter ? Moi j'ai rien à voir là dedans. »

« Ah ah, j'espère que tu plaisantes là, parce que moi j'ai un super cadeau pour toi ! »

« Comme le dernier en date : un ensemble de lingerie qui se mange ? »

« Hey ! Au moins ca a été utile quand on avait plus de pop corn pour notre marathon Grey's Anatomy ! »

Clarke sourit à ce souvenir : la tête d'Abby lorsqu'elle les avait surprises en train de mâchouiller un soutien-gorge en bonbon. Elles avaient eu du mal à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment…

Et tandis que Raven essayait de la distraire avec un énième visionnage de Harry Potter, Clarke repense à Lexa et son absence à Noel. Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était dépendante de la jeune fille, de sa présence, de ses sourires, de ses caresses. Elle soupira et se perdit bientôt dans ses pensées : elle ne reverrait certainement pas Lexa avant l'année prochaine.

 **TBC**


	17. Joyeux Noel et Bonne Année !

**Oyez oyez braves lecteurs !**

 **Non rien de grave, je voulais juste changer d'accroche XD**

 **Bref, comment allez-vous ? Moi j'entame la moitié de mon mois d'Aout... Encore 15 jours et j'enchaine...**

 **Heureusement, même si j'ai peu de temps pour écrire, j'ai quand même pas mal de chapitres en avance.**

 **Voici un chapitre tout fluffy, tout clexa, kabby, et même du ranya comme on l'aime XD !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Joyeux Noel… Et bonne année !**

Noel était la période préférée de Clarke : l'atmosphère, l'odeur du sapin, les décorations colorées, les chants entêtants, ce fumet de pain d'épice flottant dans la cuisine, et ce picotement d'excitation à l'approche du moment fatidique.

Car à tout âge, Noel était une période joyeuse et Clarke redevenait une petite fille le temps de quelques jours. Et cela amusait autant Abby et Marcus que Raven ou Clarke elle-même. Ainsi, lorsque les filles arrivèrent quelques jours avant Noel, Abby savait que les demoiselles avaient leurs habitudes : décoration de la maison, du sapin, achat des derniers cadeaux manquants, préparation du repas de Noel… Tout cela revêtait une tradition, une coutume que respectait chaque membre de la famille Griffin, y compris Raven.

Cette dernière passa quand même chez elle, brièvement, pour lui souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année, ce à quoi elle lui répondit « Pareillement » sans pour autant se demander ce que pourrait faire sa fille ni même où, ou avec qui. La jeune latino fut quelque peu désappointée, mais la déception fut vite remplacée par la jovialité de Clarke. Evidemment, elle fut invitée à la table des Griffin, Abby ayant même déjà prévu son cadeau.

« Les filles, l'heure est grave… » grommela Abby en remontant un carton bardée d'humidité de la cave

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Le carton des guirlandes a pris l'eau. »

Clarke se leva du canapé et constata les dégâts en ouvrant le carton et en grimaçant en sentant une désagréable odeur de moisissure en émaner « Comment ça se fait ? »

« Le lave-linge a fui il y a quelques mois et ça a trempé quelques cartons. Nous avons débarrassé les cartons touchés… Il semblerait que nous en ayons oublié un… »

« On va devoir aller faire des courses alors… Ray, t'es prête ? »

« Ca ne vous dérange pas les filles ? »

« Non, et comme ça, ça te permettra de faire le repas tranquille. »

Elle embrassa sa mère sur le front et attrapa sa veste tandis que Raven mit le nez dans le carton « La vache… Un des elf est mort là-dedans ! »

Abby leva les yeux au ciel avant de mettre l'entièreté du carton aux ordures.

« Bon bah c'est parti Griff. L'avantage c'est que cette année, c'est nous qui allons choisir le thème ! »

Clarke sourit de toutes ses dents « C'est parti ! »

* * *

Lexa était éreintée. Le tournage qu'elle faisait en ce moment était rude dans des conditions climatiques affreuses : il faisait froid à Seattle : quand il ne pleuvait pas, il neigeait, retardant encore un peu plus le tournage.

Et c'est souvent dans sa caravane qu'elle se retrouvait, attendant que le temps soit plus propice à retourner en extérieur ou juste venir clamer quelques minutes de chaleur quand elle ne sentait plus ses doigts.

« Ce temps craint… » conclut Anya en refermant la porte de la caravane derrière elle « Ils pensent qu'on va devoir s'arrêter pour ce soir et reprendre demain matin aux aurores. »

Lexa grogna de frustration avant de se redresser « Remarque, j'en avais marre… J'ai froid, j'ai faim… Rentrons. »

« Hey, ça va toi ? »

« Non. »

Anya vint s'asseoir à ses cotés « Clarke ? »

« Je… Ca me saoule de ne pas être avec elle pour Noel. Je sais qu'on ne le fête plus depuis un moment et qu'on en a jamais réellement ressenti le besoin mais… »

« Mais avant ce n'était que nous deux. Là, y'a Clarke, la famille Griffin… »

« Quand elle m'a demandé si je voulais venir pour Noel, j'ai tout de suite pensé « oui » mais… mais ensuite, j'ai eu peur. Noel c'est compliqué… »

« Lexa. Je crois qu'on a assez porté le deuil. Je suis sûre que nos parents n'auraient pas voulu qu'on se lamente sur leur sort durant des années. Non, ils nous auraient probablement mis un coup de pied au cul pour qu'on se bouge, qu'on vive comme des jeunes femmes de notre âge : qu'on sorte, qu'on ait des amis… qu'on ait des Noel. »

« … »

« Je crois qu'ils voudraient simplement qu'on vive. »

« De toute manière c'est réglé. A cause de ce putain de tournage, nous ne serons pas libres à temps… »

« Alors nous irons dès que cela sera possible. »

« … »

« Allez, on rentre. »

La vérité était que Lexa se languissait de Clarke. Elle aurait aimé retrouver le gout de Noel avec elle, réapprendre à aimer cette fête aux cotés des Griffin. Au lieu de cela, elle était coincée à Seattle pour un tournage qui ne semblait pas finir.

Malgré le soutien et l'amour d'Anya, Lexa ne pouvait pas être plus morose à l'approche de Noel que maintenant. Et savoir que, de son coté, Clarke fêtait cette fin d'année avec sa famille dans un foyer chaleureux qui était prêt à l'adopter… La rendait encore plus nostalgique. Car plus que Clarke, c'était les Griffin en entier qu'elle adorait.

* * *

Rouge et or. Voilà les couleurs choisies par les deux jeunes filles pour décorer la maison ainsi que le sapin. Elles avaient passé la matinée à faire des courses, réunissant des guirlandes, des boules, des sujets, des peluches ou même des décorations extérieures…

Et elles avaient passé leur après-midi à tout décorer dans la maison, tandis que Marcus n'avait pas eu le choix que d'installer le père Noel gonflable et le renne en diodes LED multicolores. Abby préparait depuis des jours le menu parfait pour cette année.

« Plus haut Clarkie. »

« Quoi ? la guirlande ? »

« Evidemment, pas ton joli petit cul sur cet escabeau pas du tout rassurant. »

Clarke la fusilla du regard avant de ré agencer la guirlande afin qu'elle tombe mieux. Raven lui passa les quelques dernières boules avant d'installer le drap en velours rouge au pied du sapin. Puis, solennellement, ils se réunirent tous pour mettre l'étoile en haut du sapin et accrocher leur chaussette à la cheminée. Cette année encore, celle de Jake serait posée par Clarke et, une nouveauté, Raven avait aussi la sienne, achetée en secret par Abby, qui l'accrocha à coté de celle de Clarke.

« Voilà, la famille réunie. » soupira Abby

Raven ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme, Clarke la prit alors par les épaules « Bienvenue dans la famille. »

* * *

« Alors ce tournage ? »

« _M'en parle pas. J'en ais marre, plus que marre… Il fait froid, c'est long… et tu me manques atrocement._ »

« Je t'aime, tu me manques aussi… » soupira Clarke en serrant son téléphone contre sa joue « Tu vas donc passer ton Noel sur le tournage ? »

« _Non, les équipes veulent se laisser quelques jours… On est le 24, on finit de tourner vers 19h…_ »

« C'est dingue ça… »

« _Tu l'as dit. Je suis tellement fatiguée. » Lexa gloussa « C'est un film avec des mots-vivants et vu la tête des figurants, y'a plus besoin de maquillage depuis deux jours tant ils sont sur les rotules._ »

« Ménage-toi quand même. »

« _Alors raconte-moi ce que vous avez prévu pour Noel !_ »

Clarke comprit que Lexa ne désirait plus parler de ce tournage maudit. Alors elle sourit pour elle-même et acquiesça à la subtile demande de sa petite amie. Et elle lui raconta ses efforts, avec Raven, pour refaire les déco de Noel, comment Abby s'appliquait à faire le parfait repas, comment Marcus s'était arraché les cheveux pour monter le père Noel qui trônait à présent fièrement devant la maison. Elle lui raconta comment elle avait du user de ruse pour cacher le cadeau qu'elle avait fait à Raven, cette dernière fouillant littéralement partout. Lexa imaginait avec nostalgie l'excitation de la veille de cette fête, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cela. Plus que la famille Griffin, c'est le concept de famille heureuse et nombreuse qui lui manquait.

* * *

« Ouverture des cadeaux ! » lança Raven avec excitation avant que le dessert ne soit servi. Abby avait insisté pour qu'ils gardent au moins une tradition : ouvrir les cadeaux le 25. Et minuit était passé depuis deux minutes, et Raven trépignait d'impatience, pour le plus grand amusement de tous.

« Ray, t'es une gamine. »

« Et alors ? Au moment de Noel, on est tous un peu gamin ! Avoues, tu as hâte de découvrir mon cadeau ! »

« J'en ai peur oui. »

« Raven, à toi l'honneur d'ouvrir le premier cadeau. »

« Yes ! »

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et bondit hors de la table pour se ruer au pied du sapin. Elle attrapa un gros paquet rouge écarlate à l'énorme ruban vert « Celui-ci est pour… Abby ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Raven lui posa sur les genoux tandis que Clarke attendait avec une impatience non dissimulée l'ouverture du paquet. Abby ne se pressa pas, détachant précautionneusement le scotch sans déchirer le papier, ce qui rendait folle Clarke « Allez ! »

« Je suppose qu'il vient de toi ce cadeau donc ? »

« Marcus et moi. »

Abby capitula devant l'excitation de sa fille et son compagnon, et lorsqu'elle découvrit son cadeau, elle en resta sans voix « Mon dieu… Vous l'avez acheté ! »

« Ca faisait un moment que tu le voulais. Tu vas pouvoir faire pas mal de truc avec ça. »

Abby venait de recevoir la parfaite panoplie pour cuisiner : un blender avec tous les accessoires.

« C'est donc totalement intéressé ? » s'amusa Abby

« Totalement ! » avoue avec un grand sourire Marcus qui se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui murmurer un tendre « Joyeux Noel. »

Clarke, témoin de cette tendre scène, ne put qu'avoir un pincement au cœur : dieu qu'elle aimerait que Lexa soit là. A cette pensée, elle regarda une nouvelle fois son téléphone, dans l'espoir de voir un message de sa compagne, mais rien. Elle pensa alors qu'elle devait certainement dormir, et qu'elle n'aurait de ses nouvelles que le lendemain.

« Ahh Clarkie, ça c'est le tien… de moi ! »

« J'ai peur… » s'amusa la jolie blonde

« Allez ouvre ! »

Clarke scruta la petite boite qu'elle tenait dans les mains avant de l'ouvrir et de découvrir une photo prise à Thanksgiving réunissant sa mère, Marcus, Raven mais aussi Anya et Lexa, cette dernière enlacée avec Clarke. Le tout dans un cadre en bois laqué blanc, avec de petits cœurs sculptés tout autour. C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle serra Raven dans ses bras.

« C'est magnifique. Merci Ray ! »

« Ah ah tu vois ! Bon trêve de plaisanterie, ça c'est mon vrai cadeau, tiens ! »

« Ah, j'me doutais bien… » railla Clarke. Et quand elle ouvrit le carton, elle découvrit une poupée gonflable sur laquelle était scotchée une photo de Lexa « Ray… C'est pas vrai… »

« Je me demande bien où tu as acheté ce genre de chose… » se demanda, perplexe, Abby

« Oh avec Amazon, on trouve tout ! » Elle se tourna vers Clarke « Tu vas pouvoir passer ta frustration comme ça. »

Clarke pouffa de rire, n'imaginant même pas s'en servir. Et le reste de la nuit passa entre ouverture des présents et anecdotes estivales. Et lorsqu'Abby et Marcus capitulèrent face à l'heure tardive, ne resta au pied du sapin, au milieu des papiers cadeau et du bolduc, que les deux amies, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains.

« Hm c'était un chouette Noel. » soupira Raven « Je suis contente de l'avoir passé ici. Cette année c'était spéciale hein ? »

« Oui très. » sourit Clarke en l'embrassant sur le front « Je suis contente que tu sois là. »

« Malgré l'absence de ta chérie ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Il va falloir que je m'habitue à ses absences, ça risque de durer un moment. »

« Vous êtes bien courageuses. Je sais pas si je pourrais tenir moi… »

« Tu le sauras quand tu trouveras toi aussi la femme, ou l'homme, de ta vie. »

Clarke soupira et frôla de ses doigts les branches du sapin « On a fait du bon boulot, il en jette notre sapin. »

« Hey ouais Griff'… Heureusement que j'étais là, moi et mon sens du raffinement. »

« Et c'est celle qui m'a offert une poupée gonflable qui me dit ça… »

« Ouais, ouais, je suis polyvalente. Bon allez, il est temps d'aller se coucher ! »

Elles se levèrent d'un même mouvement et partirent dans leur chambre. Et pour ne pas déroger à la règle, c'est ensemble qu'elles dormirent, enlacées.

* * *

« Clarrrrrkkkkeeeee C'est Noeeeellll ! »

« Hm Ray, mais t'es sérieuse là… Il est… Il est à peine 9h du matin ! »

Mais Raven n'avait que faire des grognements de son amie : elle sauta sur le lit, bousculant vigoureusement la jolie blonde qui du dire adieu à sa grasse matinée.

« T'es chiante Raven, sérieusement ! »

« Allez viens, le père Noel est passé ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On a ouvert nos cadeaux hier. »

« Pas tous ! Il en reste quelques uns. Allez bouge ! »

« Ma mère et Marcus sont levés ? »

« Yep, tu es bonne dernière, comme dab'. »

Et pour ne laisser aucune chance à Clarke de se rendormir, Raven tira la couette au pied du lit.

« RAY ! »

* * *

Elle bougonna en se levant. Elle bougonna en s'étirant. Elle bougonna en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Elle bougonna en se rendant dans sa salle de bain. Elle bougonna en se passant rapidement de l'eau fraiche sur le visage. Elle bougonna en enfilant ses boots molletonnés. Elle bougonna en sortant de sa chambre. Elle bougonna encore en descendant les escaliers. Elle bougonna en se rendant dans le salon.

« J'espère que tu m'as levée encore pour un de tes cadeaux à la co… »

Soudain, Clarke cessa de bougonner. Elle se figea sur place, et aucun mot ne parvint à franchir sa gorge. Elle resta là, la bouche formant un « o » de stupéfaction tandis que devant elle, près du sapin, Lexa et Anya trônaient, tout sourire.

« Mais… Mais… »

« Joyeux Noel Griff' ! » lança Raven, heureuse de son petit effet.

Clarke remarqua à peine la présence de Marcus et Abby assis à la table, buvant leur café. Elle n'eut d'yeux que pour Lexa qui s'avança doucement vers elle avant de l'enlacer tendrement et de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres « Joyeux Noel Clarke. »

« Mais je… Je comprends rien… » Elle se tourna vers Raven « Tu savais ? »

« Hm nope. Lexa m'a envoyé un message ce matin pour dire qu'elles avaient pris le premier vol ce matin. Tu l'aurais su, si tu t'étais levée plus tôt, espèce de marmotte. »

« Vous… Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? »

« On vient d'arriver. » sourit Lexa « Je voulais te faire la surprise, voilà pourquoi c'est à Raven que l'on a envoyé le message. Mais nous-mêmes, nous ne savions pas que nous prendrions l'avion ce matin. Ca s'est décidé sur un coup de tête. »

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement heureuse. Surprise, mais heureuse ! »

Lexa s'était décidée la veille au soir : après être rentrée avec Anya à son hôtel, elle avait craqué. Elle avait pleuré presque toute la nuit avant qu'Anya ne se décide à lui offrir son cadeau de Noel à sa façon : elle acheta en ligne les premiers billets pour le lendemain. Lorsque Lexa l'apprit, Anya du l'empêcher de contacter Clarke, afin de lui laisser la surprise.

« Tu deviens coutumière des surprises toi hein… » railla Clarke ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne

« Oui. J'aime voir ta tête. »

« Quelle tête ? »

« Cette tête que tu fais, genre poisson hors de l'eau… »

« T'es en train de te moquer de moi ? »

« Tout à fait, et je le vis bien. Mais si tu préfères, je peux repartir… »

« Hors de question ! » lança Clarke en resserrant son étreinte « Jamais. »

Soudain Clarke entendit la voix de sa mère, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il y avait une assistance « Bienvenue de nouveau Lexa. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez finalement là pour Noel. »

« Merci Mada… Abby. »

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au grand complet, veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois me mettre au fourneau. »

« Oh ne vous dérangez pas pour no… »

« Stop. » Abby leva sa main, coupant l'élan à Lexa « C'est dit. »

« Alors, laissez-moi au moins vous aider. »

« Très bien. Clarke, prends-en de la graine. Je vais sérieusement reconsidérer cette question d'adoption. »

« Je savais que tu pouvais pas te passer de moi ! » ironisa Raven à Anya quine répondit qu'en levant les yeux, sans pour autant ne pas afficher un léger sourire amusé

* * *

Et après avoir énuméré leur meilleur Noel, l'après-midi se passa dans le salon, devant la télé, la cheminée, et le sapin où Raven ne cessait de glorifier la beauté.

Lexa et Clarke ne se lâchèrent pas d'une semelle, les mains jointes, le regard de l'une ancré dans celui de l'autre, un sourire béat accroché au visage.

« Je t'aime… » murmura Clarke « Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Meilleur Noel de tous les temps ! »

« En parlant de Noel… » Lexa sortit de la poche de son jean un petit écrin de velours « Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

« Mais… J'ai rien pour toi moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas la question, et tout ce dont j'ai envie et besoin, je l'ai aujourd'hui. Ouvre. »

Clarke trembla presque en ouvrant l'écrin et en y découvrant un collier en argent avec un pendentif dessus en forme de demi-lune sur laquelle trônait la silhouette d'un chat.

« Il est magnifique. »

« Je savais que tu aimais les chats… Et quand je l'ai vu… »

« Mets le moi, s'il te plait. »

Et devant les yeux curieux d'Abby, la jolie brune passa ses mains sous la chevelure de Clarke et referma le collier habilement « Voilà. Dis… J'aimerais remercier tes parents pour leur accueil, on pourrait s'éclipser en ville ? »

« Bien sur ! Ca me donnera l'occasion d'être un peu seule avec toi. Maman ! On sort avec Lexa ! »

Et avant que Raven ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Anya l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur la sienne. La jeune latino la regarda alors « Quoi ? »

« Laisse les seules un moment… »

Raven haussa les épaules avant de retourner vers le feu, ses yeux hypnotisés sur les flammes dansantes.

« Hey Reyes, tu veux qu'on s'amuse un peu ? » lança Anya, amusée

« Non merci. Je fais pas dans les vieilles. » rétorqua-t-elle

« C'est pourtant dans les vieux pots qu'on fait les meilleures confitures. »

« Ouais, je suis au régime… désolée. »

« Dommage, tu loupes le coup du siècle. »

« Je croyais que, d'après les dires de Clarke c'était Lexa le meilleur coup. »

« D'après toi, de qui Lexa a tout appris huh… »

Raven leva les yeux au ciel « Si je suis désespérée et surtout bourrée, je reconsidérerai la chose. »

Anya sourit alors et jeta un regard aux chaussettes accrochées sur la cheminée « Dois-je t'appeler Raven Griffin maintenant ? »

« Si seulement… Si seulement… »

* * *

Lexa vivait un rêve éveillé : loin des fastes d'Hollywood, des verres en cristal, des paillettes, des robes de hauts couturiers ou des trophées en or massif, c'était au bras de Clarke, le froid de l'hiver les enveloppant, déambulant dans les rues de Washington, qu'elle se sentait la plus heureuse.

« Il fait froid… » se plaignit Clarke « On va pas trop tarder. »

« J'adore le froid moi… »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu vis dans une ville ou il fait jamais moins de 20° même en hiver. »

Lexa rigola alors « Oui peut-être, mais je préfère largement les flocons de l'Est que les palmiers de l'Ouest. »

« Alors, déménage… Viens vivre ici. » lança Clarke non sans une idée de ce que pourrait être sa vie si Lexa disait oui

« Si seulement… Mais tout se passe à Los Angeles et dans ses environs. J'ai pas le choix, pour ma carrière. »

Clarke sourit alors, comprenant parfaitement : elle aussi était coincée à New-York pour les années à venir, pour sa carrière. Il semblait ainsi que leur relation devrait souffrir de quelques années de séparation encore.

« Alors, tu veux offrir quoi pour ma mère ? »

« C'est quoi ses fleurs préférées ? »

« Hm je crois qu'elle aime les Lys. »

« Les Lys, c'est noté. Tu connais un bon fleuriste ? »

« Tu veux lui acheter des fleurs le matin de Noel ? T'es sérieuse ? Tu crois vraiment que les commerces sont ouverts ? »

« … »

« Lexa, tu vis peut-être sur la planète Hollywood à 20° qui est ouvert toute l'année, mais dans le monde où je vis, les magasins sont fermés le jour de Noel. »

« Merde… »

« On peut toujours essayer d'en trouver un. Washington est grand… »

« Tout ce que tu veux… Du moment que l'on passe du temps ensemble. »

Et c'est donc main dans la main, qu'elles arpentèrent les rues de la ville, espérant trouver un fleuriste. Mais, évidemment, elles firent chou blanc et leur escapade se transforma soudain en un parcours du combattant.

« C'est dingue ça… Ca fait plus de deux heures qu'on tourne et on a trouvé aucun fleuriste ouvert… » argua Lexa, désespérée

« Je te l'avais dis. Mais y'a des boulangeries, on pourrait lui acheter des viennoiseries ? »

« Je trouvais ça plus personnel des fleurs… Mais si on a pas le choix… »

« Bien alors, accordons-nous encore 20 minutes et si on a toujours rien trouvé, on rebrousse chemin. »

« Je suis contente de me balader avec toi… » murmura Lexa en serrant plus fort son étreinte sur Clarke « C'est le plus beau Noel que j'ai vécu depuis bien longtemps. »

Clarke pensa soudain aux parents de sa petite amie et des millions de questions lui vinrent en tête. Elle voulait savoir comment cela s'était passé, comment Lexa et Anya avaient-elles fait ensuite ? Ce qu'elles avaient ressenti…

Clarke se souvenait de la souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque son père était décédé, elle n'imaginait même pas la souffrance qui aurait été la sienne si elle avait perdu sa mère dans la foulée.

« Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? »

Lexa fut surprise de cette déclaration abrupte mais y répondit par un sourire et un tendre baiser sur la bouche « Moi plus encore. »

« Oh Lexa, regarde ! »

Lexa se tourna vers la direction indiquée par Clarke et aperçut une petite rue éclairée par des vitrines de magasin semblant ouverts.

Elles échangèrent un regard avant de se ruer là-bas pour constater, en effet, que quelques boutiques étaient ouvertes.

« On dirait le chemin de Traverse dans Harry Potter. » s'amusa Clarke en voyant les devantures presque biscornues en briques rouge. Certaines boutiques étaient artisanales, des boutiques de souvenirs, une petite librairie et finalement, au milieu de tout cela, un petit fleuriste.

« C'est pas vrai… On a fini par trouver. » souffla Clarke, étonnée

« Génial ! »

Lexa n'attendit pas avant d'entrer : elle ne payait pas de mine et n'était pas grande, mais l'espace, même restreint, était si bien agencé qu'on ne se sentait pas oppressé. De doux effluves émanaient de chaque allée, et les couleurs variées illuminaient l'ensemble.

« C'est magnifique. »

« Merci. » lança une vieille femme d'une soixantaine d'années aux cheveux grisonnants, et aux reflets rosés, lui sourit « Vous avez de la chance, je n'ai ouvert que pour le matin. »

« Effectivement je suis chanceuse. Avez-vous des Lys ? »

« Des Lys ? Oui, venez… »

Et Lexa se laissa guider, devant le regard émerveillée de Clarke qui n'avait jamais vu Lexa aussi belle, heureuse et épanouie si ce n'était autour de fleurs. Elle semblait si sereine entourée de ces centaines de fleurs…

« Tu sais, ton amour pour les fleurs pourraient être une intéressante reconversion un jour. » plaisanta Clarke

« Pourquoi pas… Reprendre des études en botanique… Quand ma carrière sera sur la pente descendante… Après tout, il y a pire comme reconversion non ? »

Clarke sourit « Et j'aurais mon bouquet de roses fraiches tous les matins. »

« Absolument ! » lança Lexa

« Tenez, vos Lys. »

« Merci. » Lexa jeta un œil vers une Clarke occupée plus loin à admirer une niche à oiseau en lierre « Mettez moi votre plus belle rose rouge aussi, à part. »

La fleuriste sourit, comprenant la demande, sourit et obtempéra. Et lorsque Lexa fut prête, elles ressortirent.

« Elles sont magnifiques ces fleurs. Elle va adorer… D'ailleurs, elle va t'adorer plus que moi. Je crois que la dernière fois où je lui ais offert des fleurs c'était pour la fête des mères i ans. »

Lexa s'arrêta soudain et posa le bouquet sur un banc « Ca c'est pour toi. » Elle lui tendit la rose rouge et Clarke resta ébahie.

« Pour… Pour moi ? Lexa ! »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas heureuse ? »

« Bien sur que si mais… Tu m'as déjà offert ce pendentif, et là tu m'offres une rose… Et moi j'ai toujours rien ! Ca craint ! »

« Clarke, je me fous de… »

« … Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?! »

« Non, dis-moi. »

« Que je suis la pire petite amie qu'on puisse avoir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… »

« Non seulement tu m'offres des trucs, mais moi… Je pense même pas à t'offrir une simple fleur, alors qu'on vient de sortir d'un fleuriste ! »

« Tu n'es pas romantique et alors ? Je m'en fous, c'est pas pour ça que je suis avec toi. »

Clarke sourit « Je suis un super coup. Super, tu n'es avec moi que pour mon corps… »

« Absolument pas, enfin pas tout à fait. Oui le sexe est génial avec toi… Mais pas que. Clarke, tu ne te rends même pas compte de la femme extraordinaire que tu es, les capacités que tu as, l'avenir qui s'offre à toi. Clarke, mon dieu, c'est moi qui ais la chance d'avoir une petite amie comme toi. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un comme toi, quelqu'un qui me fasse me sentir… »

« Sentir ? »

« … Normale. Je suis heureuse, simplement. Et c'est un luxe que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de gouter, du moins je le croyais. Oui, je pensais être heureuse : ma villa, mon cabriolet, mes contrats, mes fans… Je pensais que c'était ça le bonheur. Que c'était ça et bien d'autres chose, comme l'argent. Mais un jour, lors d'une convention, je t'ai rencontré… Mon regard a croisé le tien, et je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Mais je n'imaginais pas un instant que ce que je vivrais avec toi, serait la définition même du bonheur. Oui, c'est dur avec la distance, le manque… Et ça sera bien plus compliqué encore… Mais j'ai foi. J'ai foi en nous, en notre couple. Nous sommes jeunes, mais j'ai l'intime conviction qu'entre nous… c'est vraiment du sérieux. »

Clarke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : elle n'avait jamais entendu si belle déclaration, pas même pour les 10 ans de mariage de ses parents, pas même lorsque Marcus se déclara enfin à sa mère… Non, jamais elle n'avait entendu tant d'amour en un seul paragraphe.

« Oh Lexa… »

« Tout ça : le collier, les fleurs… Ce n'est que du matériel… Mais ce que je ressens pour toi, ce que tu ressens… Ca, ça ne s'achète pas, c'est unique, et je suis heureuse et comblée de savoir que je suis la seule pour laquelle tu as ces sentiments. C'est moi la chanceuse Clarke, parce que je t'ai, j'ai ton cœur… Et ton corps. »

Clarke laissa une timide larme rouler sur sa joue avant de prendre Lexa dans ses bras « Merde… Je suis même pas capable de sortir une telle tirade… »

« Pas besoin. » souffla Lexa « Tu n'en as pas besoin… »

Elles s'embrassèrent alors, au milieu de cette ruelle déserte, et soudain quelques flocons tombèrent « Il neige ! » s'extasia Lexa « Il neige ! »

Elle se détacha de Clarke et virevolta dans la rue, levant les mains au ciel comme si elle essayait d'attraper les flocons autour d'elle. Cette vision amusa Clarke qui ne put que rire tout en séchant ses larmes : comment cette femme avait-elle la faculté de la faire passer du rire aux larmes et inversement en si peu de temps ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais aimait cette sensation : être la personne la plus importante pour quelqu'un, dépendre de lui, de ses sentiments… Dieu qu'elle aimait cette femme.

« Clarke viens ! » s'enjoua Lexa en lui intimant l'ordre de la rejoindre dans cette folle danse, ce que la jolie blonde fit alors.

Et ce n'est qu'une bonne heure plus tard, tandis que la neige tombait plus fortement, qu'elles regagnèrent la demeure des Griffin. Et lorsque Lexa offrit les fleurs à Abby, cette dernière officialisa son adoption dans la famille.

Et la neige ne cessa de tomber les jours suivants, habillant le paysage d'un épais manteau blanc, ce qui combla tant Lexa et Anya que les Griffin.

« Bataille ! » lança Raven un matin « Griffin ! On doit laver notre honneur ! »

« Raven t'es juste chiante… Il est 9h du matin… On a plein de choses à faire pour le jour de l'an. »

« T'as peur de te faire botter le cul ?! » lança Anya en rejoignant la petite troupe « Lex, j'ai appelé les producteurs : un des acteurs est malade, ils ont bougé le planning. »

« C'est embêtant pour nous ? »

« Au contraire, nous avons encore 3 jours de rab. »

« Ca veut dire que vous allez pouvoir rester jusqu'au nouvel an ?! » s'enthousiasma Clarke

« Il faut croire. Abby, j'espère que… »

Abby leva la main pour la stopper « N'en dis pas plus, je suis heureuse que vous passiez cette fin d'année avec nous. A présent, allez jouer dans la neige pendant que je prépare ce qu'il faut. »

« Pas d'aide, tu es sûre ? »

« J'ai pris un congé exceptionnel pour faire ce que j'aimerais faire depuis un moment : m'occuper de ma famille… Toute ma famille. »

« Alors c'est dit ! Les Griffin, préparez-vous à vous prendre la raclée du siècle ! »

* * *

« Alors Reyes, on capitule ?! »

« La ferme Woods ! Il est pas là le jour où je me rendrais ! »

« Elles sont tellement pénibles… » murmura Lexa à Clarke

« M'en parle pas… J'ai l'impression d'assister à la troisième Guerre Mondiale. »

« Hey ! On ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi ! Lexa, ramène ton joli petit cul ici ! »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant de déposer un smack sur les lèvres de Clarke « Au moins, elle a dit que j'avais un joli cul. » avant de repartir vers sa sœur.

« Griff' ! Faut les prendre par surprise. »

« Raven, calme-toi… T'es complètement tarée, tu le sais ça… »

« C'est une question d'honneur. Woods pense qu'on est pas à la hauteur. »

Clarke ferma brièvement les yeux « On va surtout choper la mort dans ce froid. »

« On est à égalité. Il suffit qu'on la touche une fois, et on a gagné. »

« On a gagné quoi au juste ? A part un rhume ? »

« Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! »

Puis soudain, une boule de neige s'abattit juste devant le visage de Clarke, contre un tronc. Elle fit un pas en arrière et se tourna pour constater que ce n'était pas Anya, mais bien Lexa l'agresseur.

« C'est pas vrai… » maugréa la jolie blonde

« Planque-toi Clarkie ! »

« Ca, tu vas me le payer… »

Et la bataille fut rude : chaque équipe avait ses avantages : les Griffin connaissaient les lieux, les Woods étaient habiles au tir. Et finalement, quand la neige se mit dans la partie, les choses se compliquèrent.

« Merde, je vois rien. Elles sont ou ? » lança Anya

« T'as pas l'impression de prendre ça trop à cœur ? »

« Ouais t'as raison, et je vais laisser Reyes me rire au nez jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si jamais elle gagne. »

« Oh, couchez ensemble une bonne fois pour toute bon sang ! »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« CHARGEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ! »

Soudain, semblant venir de nulle part, Raven bondit hors de sa cachette et bombarda les deux jeunes filles. Elle toucha Anya en plein visage et Lexa au torse et sur l'épaule.

« AH AH ! Je vous ais eu, on a gagné ! »

« Merde Reyes ! » grogna Anya en enleva le surplus de neige de son visage.

« Désolée pour ça, j'ai pas pu l'arrêter. » soupira, blasée, Clarke en tendant la main à Lexa pour l'aider à se lever « N'importe quoi… » dit-elle en aidant sa petite amie à épousseter les flocons sur son épaule « Allez, rentrons, il fait froid. »

« On a gagné et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ! » ragea Raven

« Tu veux une médaille ? » grogna Anya

« Ah ah tu dis ça, parce que t'as les boules d'avoir perdu. Maiiiis fallait pas jouer si tu voulais pas perdre. »

Anya leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un œil vers sa sœur « Lex, ça va ? »

« Ouais je… J'ai mal au crâne… »

« On rentre. » conclut Clarke en prenant sa petite amie par les épaules.

Le soir même, Lexa s'excusa et partit dans la chambre de Clarke « Je l'accompagne. Bonne nuit tout le monde. »

Et à peine fut-elle entrée dans la chambre qu'elle constata que Lexa s'était endormie, habillée, sur le lit. Elle sourit et la déshabilla doucement.

« Hm… »

« Chut, doucement… »

Clarke la laissa en sous-vêtements et la mit chaudement sous la couette, puis elle la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, l'enlaçant « T'as raison, je suis peut-être pas la plus romantique, mais je te fais la promesse de veiller sur toi Lexa… »

La jolie brune se colla un peu plus à elle et soupira. Clarke posa son menton sur le haut de son crane et ne s'endormit que lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Lexa était paisiblement endormie.

* * *

Le lendemain fut sous le signe de la convalescence pour Lexa. Dans la nuit sa fièvre était montée, l'empêchant de dormir correctement. Clarke s'était levée plusieurs fois pour aller lui chercher de l'eau ou des cachets.

« Lexa dort encore ? » lança Abby en voyant l'heure tardive

« Elle est malade. Je crois qu'elle a attrapé froid hier… »

« Oh… On a ce qu'il faut dans la pharmacie. »

« Encore heureux, on est une famille de médecin, ça serait dommage de ne pas avoir ce qu'il faut. » sourit Clarke « Je remonte m'occuper d'elle. »

« Je dois comprendre qu'on te verra peu aujourd'hui. Nous sommes le 31 chérie. »

« Je sais mais… J'ai envie de m'occuper d'elle. »

« Je vous mets quand même des assiettes ? »

« Oui évidemment. »

Et Clarke passa la majorité de sa journée dans sa chambre, veillant sur une Lexa complètement amorphe. Elle eut tantôt la visite d'Abby, tantôt celle de Raven, mais aussi et surtout celle d'Anya, qui s'en voulait terriblement.

« Hey, comment tu vas ? »

« Ca va. Toujours un peu dans le coton… Mais Clarke s'occupe bien de moi, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une infirmière à domicile. Abby dit que j'ai la grippe, en tout cas, tous les symptômes… Du coup, elle m'a prescris quelques médocs efficaces, ça devrait aller mieux. »

« Repose-toi. » Anya s'assit au bord du lit et caressa doucement les cheveux de sa sœur « Les Griffin sont pas une famille comme les autres… »

« Non. Je suis heureuse tu sais. »

« Je sais. » sourit Anya « En attendant, mouche ton nez morveux sœurette… »

« Garce. » railla Lexa

« Hey, je dérange pas ? » Clarke venait de remonter dans la chambre, un plateau en main

« C'est ta chambre. » lança Anya en se levant « Je vais aider Abby à couper les carottes… Parce que Raven est peut-être douée au lancer de boule de neige, mais pour couper des légumes… »

Les filles échangèrent un sourire entendu « Tu m'as apporté quoi ? »

« Hm un bouillon qui vient directement de la poule au pot que fait ma mère. Elle m'a chargé de te le monter. »

« Ta mère est très attentionnée. »

« Tu as sous ce toit, deux brillants médecins et une doctoresse en devenir… c'est pas négligeable. »

« J'avoue, j'aurais pu tomber sur un famille de comptable ou encore de braqueur de banques… Finalement je suis bien tombée. »

« Tu l'as dit. Aller, mange. »

« Bien m'dame ! »

« Si tu te sens mieux ce soir, ça serait bien que tu descendes pour manger avec nous. »

« J'ai bien l'intention de descendre… » sourit Lexa « Quelle invitée je ferais si je ne faisais pas honneur aux efforts de ta mère. Et j'ai bien l'intention de passer cette fin d'année et le début de l'autre entourée par ta famille, et la mienne. »

« Tant mieux ! » Clarke l'embrassa sur le front « Pense à prendre une douche hein… 2 jours au lit… »

« Hey ! » Lexa lui tapa sur l'épaule avant de savourer la soupe préparée avec soin par Abby.

* * *

« Bien. Il est l'heure d'un petit discours de fin d'année. »

Lexa interrogea Clarke du regard, et cette dernière se pencha sur elle en lui murmurant « C'est une tradition : chacun notre tour nous faisons une sorte de bilan de l'année passée, et ce que nous attendons de l'année à venir. »

« Bien, je commence. » lança Abby « Je suis toujours médecin, je suis toujours maman de la plus adorable des filles qui, non seulement a obtenu son diplôme, mais aussi a gagné ses entrées pour l'université de médecine de Washington. Je ne peux être plus fière. J'ai l'homme le plus adorable à mes cotés. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil « Et je me suis trouvée une nouvelle maternité en adoptant Raven… » Cette dernière bomba le torse, fièrement « Et nous accueillions deux nouvelles recrues dans l'équipe… » Lexa et Anya échangèrent un regard, presque gênées « C'était, pour ma part… une magnifique année. »

Marcus se leva alors « Cette année fut riche en émotion. Mais que devrais-je demander de plus que ce que j'ai déjà : j'ai obtenu une augmentation en début d'année, le département dans lequel je travaille est prospère. J'ai la plus charmante des compagnes… » Il posa sa main sur la sienne « Je t'aime Abby. » Il mit un genou à terre…

« C'est pas vrai… » murmura, surprise, Raven dont les yeux écarquillés, rejoignirent ceux d'Anya, Lexa et Clarke.

« Abby… Je… Je ne sais pas si… Je sais que tu aimais Jake, et je le respectais tout autant… Mais Abby, je t'aime et je suis heureux de partager ta vie et celle de ta fille… Enfin, tes filles. » Raven et Clarke ricanèrent alors « Abigail Griffin… Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Un silence plana dans la pièce alors, Clarke fixant sa mère… Et cette dernière lui jeta un regard, comme un accord implicite. Clarke lui sourit, opina légèrement et Abby se tourna vers Marcus « Oui, je le veux. »

Marcus se redressa alors et l'embrassa langoureusement sous les sifflets enthousiastes de Raven. Anya et Lexa applaudirent à l'unisson et Clarke se leva à son tour pour étreindre sa mère et son futur beau-père.

« Je suis contente… Et si je devais faire un bilan de cette année, il ne serait pas plus positif : ma mère va se marier, j'ai eu mon diplôme, je suis rentrée à l'université et, par-dessus tout : j'ai rencontré Lexa. Je ne croyais pas vraiment au coup de foudre… Mais je l'ai rencontré, j'ai croisé son regard, son sourire… son monde. Et je suis amoureuse de tout ça, et bien plus encore. Il y a quelques jours, Lexa m'a expliqué en quoi elle était la plus chanceuse de nous deux… Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Parce que, je crois que, pour moi, on était destinées à se rencontrer, je crois que y'avait pas plus logique qu'elle et moi. » Elle regarda ses parents, puis Lexa « Je suis si chanceuse… »

* * *

La soirée se prolongea jusqu'à ce que minuit arrive, que chacun fête la nouvelle année. Quand Lexa montra les premiers signes de fatigue, Clarke et elles montèrent alors, Anya les suivirent quelques instants après. Raven aida Abby a débarrasser avant de rejoindre elle-même sa chambre.

Malgré les médicaments prescrits par Abby, la migraine de Lexa ne se calma guère, poussant la jeune fille à se coucher « J'aurais aimé que nos premières heures de l'année se passent autrement. »

« De quoi tu parles : nous sommes ensemble, dans ce lit, je vais te câliner et prendre soin de toi. C'est ce que je désire le plus. Je t'aime Lexa, que tu sois actrice ou juste grippée. Je t'aime. »

Lexa se serra contre elle et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant avec douceur les battements de son cœur, fermant les yeux « Je t'aime aussi Clarke. »

La jolie blonde sourit « Bonne année. »

« Bonne année. »

 **TBC**


	18. Une Autre Histoire

**Hello mes ami(e)s ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Alors, un petit warnimg sur ce chapitre : nous passons à seconde partie de fanfic : surprises garanties !  
**

 **Vous le constaterez, elle change radicalement de la première, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop décontenancé(e)s par ces changements...**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Une autre histoire**

Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip…

« Hm… »

Clarke n'était décidemment pas matinale. Elle eut toute les peines du monde à sortir sa main de sous sa couette afin de trouver le réveil et taper dessus afin qu'il se taise… Manque de chance, elle loupa son coup, et le réveil tomba au sol, toujours en hurlant.

« Et merde… » grogna-t-elle avant de se lever, n'ayant plus le choix.

Elle attrapa le réveil qu'elle tapa vigoureusement sur sa table de chevet… 6h30. Elle s'étira, s'ébouriffa les cheveux dans un couinement aigu avant de se lever. Elle tira ses rideaux et le soleil l'éblouit, la réveillant définitivement.

Elle traina ses pieds jusqu'à sa cuisine où elle se fit chauffer une tasse de café, tout en mâchouillant un toast. Puis, comme tous les matins, elle s'engouffra dans sa cabine de douche, se prépara. Son téléphone vibra tandis qu'elle préparait son sac. Lorsqu'elle vit qui l'appelait, elle ne put que sourire avant de décrocher.

« Hey salut toi… »

« _Salut ma belle. Réveillée ?_ »

« Depuis une heure déjà… On se voit ce soir ? »

« _Pas aujourd'hui je ne suis pas libre. Demain ?_ »

« Ok. Je vais devoir y aller. »

« _Bonne journée ma belle. Au fait, ce week-end, tu n'as pas oublié ?!_ »

« Comment oublier ça ! » sourit Clarke

« _Alors c'est parfait. A demain._ »

Clarke raccrocha non sans dodeliner de la tête, amusée, avant de regarder l'heure une dernière fois « Ok, c'est l'heure. »

* * *

« Hey Griffin ! »

« Hey salut Dan. »

« Alors, j'ai vu notre planning et devine quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« On est ensemble aujourd'hui, trop bien hein ?! »

« Si tu le dis… » soupira la jeune femme, amusée par son jovial et dynamique collègue

« Allez, je sais que tu en mourrais d'envie depuis quelques jours ! »

« Oh oui, tellement ! »

Elle referma son casier avant de boutonner sa blouse blanche et d'y épingler nom dessus « Dr Griffin ». Elle mit son stéthoscope autour de son cou et elle sortit de son vestiaire pour se rendre au 4ième étage, le sien depuis près d'un an maintenant.

Elle inspira longuement avant d'entrer dans la salle de réunion où plusieurs autres résidents étaient déjà assis.

« Bien. Nouvelle journée pour vous. Aujourd'hui, comme vous avez pu le voir sur le tableau, j'ai formé de nouveaux binômes : nouvelle dynamique entre vous, dans le seul but de ne pas vous endormir sur vos lauriers. Vous êtes résidents depuis un moment maintenant, vous devez à présent savoir travailler avec n'importe lequel de vos collègues, savoir leur faire confiance, déléguer aussi. Griffin, Waters vous serez aux Urgences aujourd'hui, ils manquent de personnel. »

Les deux jeunes gens opinèrent avant que Clarke ne regarde Dan qui lui envoya un clin d'œil.

Après le briefing de la journée, chacun gagna sa place. Clarke adorait son métier, elle ne cessait de se le répéter… malgré la lourdeur de certains de ses collègues, comme Dan Waters, malgré la gravité de certains cas… Clarke était heureuse d'être là. Elle considérait d'ailleurs cet hôpital comme sa seconde maison, et ses résidents comme sa seconde famille.

« Les Urgences… c'est chiant… » maugréa Dan

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel : d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Dan Waters était la parfaite tête à claque, riche et imbu de lui-même à qui tout était acquis. Grand et mince, une légère barbe de quelques jours, des yeux bruns tout comme sa chevelure en pétard. Il se définissait lui-même comme « le beau gosse de l'hosto ». Bien évidemment, il avait fait du rentre dedans à Clarke dès son arrivée, mais elle l'avait plus que refroidi en lui disant que : premièrement elle était prise, et que deuxièmement il n'était pas du tout son genre. A partir de cet instant, ces deux là étaient le binôme le plus bizarrement assorti et chacun se demandait encore comment Clarke pouvait le supporter.

La jolie blonde s'entendait relativement avec tout le monde, et si beaucoup la connaissait de part son nom de famille, elle avait du faire ses preuves et démontrer aux autres qu'elle n'était pas arrivée là par hasard. Et le travail paya : elle était la résidente la plus douée de son cursus, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle ne voyait absolument pas ce travail comme une corvée, d'ailleurs, aller aux Urgences pour elle, était une mine d'or.

« De quoi tu te plains ? Y'a qu'aux urgences qu'on peut voir des cas divers et variés. »

« Ouais super, on peut te refiler un gamin qui s'est écorché le genou… »

« … Comme on peut avoir des accidents plus graves, ce que je ne souhaite pas évidemment… »

« Clarke t'es trop… propre sur toi. Comment un docteur peut ne pas souhaiter de cas ? C'est comme si un dentiste détestait Halloween. »

« ? »

« Bah tu sais : collecte de bonbons. Et qui dit bonbons, dit carie au final. »

« Hm je vois. Tu penses à tout. Tu serais du genre à provoquer un accident pour avoir des clients ? »

« Hm c'est à voir… »

« Heureusement que tu ne veux pas bosser en pédiatrie… »

« Oh tu sais, la cardio est tout aussi risquée… »

Clarke sourit avant de sentir son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Lorsqu'elle lut le message, elle ne put que sourire.

« Ah je vois que ta dulcinée a encore frappé ! »

« Jaloux ! » lança Clarke en tirant la langue

« Hey les jeunes, par ici ! » Clarke rangea son téléphone alors… Son service commença.

* * *

La journée avait été longue, très longue. Il y avait des jours où les patients s'enchainaient. Et, généralement, c'était souvent le cas aux urgences : de petits cas banales aux grands accidentés, il y avait peu de repos pour les urgentistes.

Mais Clarke aimait cette ambiance. Elle savait qu'avec ses petits patients, les choses seraient moins intenses mais tout aussi compliquées. Ainsi, elle était heureuse de pouvoir entrer dans « le feu de l'action » quand elle se rendait aux urgences.

Il était près de 20heures et Clarke voyait la fin de son service approcher. Aujourd'hui, elle avait eu pas moins de 10 patients à gérer, du plus léger au plus grave, de la simple entorse à la brûlure au troisième degré, du jeune saoule au papi désorienté... Elle avait pu : faire des sutures, faire des plâtres, des bandages, des perfusions, des radios… Bref, elle n'avait pas chômé.

« Hey Griff, on se voit demain ? »

Clarke salua Dan d'un sourire avant de regarder sa montre. Elle parafa ses derniers dossiers, changea son nom sur le tableau des présences et retourna au vestiaire.

Et alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'asseoir sur le banc et de déboutonner sa blouse, elle entendit une certaine agitation dans les couloirs. Quand elle sortit, elle fut presque bousculer par plusieurs infirmiers et médecins.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Gros carambolage impliquant une dizaine de voitures… On attend près d'une quinzaine de blessés. »

« Je peux aider ? »

« C'est chaudement recommandé oui, allez viens ! »

Elle suivit le mouvement et se rendit dans le hall d'accueil « Ok, on va se répartir en équipe, Griffin tu pars avec Stevens et Camden, vous prenez la salle 12… »

Clarke n'attendit pas plus et s'y rendit avec un infirmier, Stevens, avec qui elle avait déjà travaillé, et Camden, un chirurgien qu'elle avait vaguement croisé ça et là.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre : c'était ce genre d'excitation qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle tritura son stéthoscope nerveusement, essayant d'apercevoir les premiers flots d'arrivées.

« Griffin hein… Comme Abigail Griffin ? »

« C'est ma mère. » lança Clarke sans vraiment faire attention au regard presque dédaigneux du chirurgien. Elle savait déjà très bien ce qu'il pensait, et préférait ne pas arguer plus que ça, gardant son énergie pour leur futur patient.

Et cela ne tarda plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'atmosphère se remplit de bruit de chariots dévalant le hall, d'ordres lancés dans la foule, de personnels s'affairant tout autour. Clarke regardait cela comme un ballet parfaitement maitrisé, elle était admirative.

Puis soudain, un chariot enfonça les portes de la salle 12 et Clarke sortit de ses pensées pour le laisser passer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

« Jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, le camion s'est enfoncé dans sa voiture de son coté, sa main était à l'extérieur du véhicule. Inconsciente sur place. Plusieurs contusions et suspicion de côte cassées. »

« Ok, Stevens tu prends les constantes. Griffin… Griffin ? »

Clarke était figée sur place : devant elle, le corps ensanglanté d'une femme… et pas n'importe quelle femme.

« Lex… Lexa ? »

« Lexa ? Griffin, tu la connais ? Griffin ! » Clarke quitta le corps de la jeune pour river son regard vers Camden « Tu la connais ? »

« Ou… Oui. »

« Y'a conflit d'intérêt ? Griffin ? »

« Non, ça va aller c'est… C'est une connaissance… Y'a longtemps… Y'a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vue, c'est tout. »

« Ok, alors reste avec moi ! Je m'occupe de la tête, toi de la main. »

Clarke détacha son regard du visage de Lexa, pour se concentrer sur son poignet, salement amoché.

« Alors ? »

« A vu d'œil, je dirais fracture au moins à deux endroits… Et certainement auriculaire et annulaire cassés. »

« Bien, on la stabilise et on la monte au scan. Griffin, elle est à toi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Y'a rien de grave, au scan on constatera qu'elle a effectivement une côte fêlée et des fractures… Veille à ce qu'ils vérifient le crâne aussi. »

« Mais… »

« Quoi ? Tu t'en sens pas capable ? Si c'est le cas, tu le dis et je la file à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui se sent d'être médecin. »

Clarke serra sa mâchoire « Non, c'est bon, je m'en charge. »

« Parfait. Stevens, tu restes avec elle, je vais me charger d'un autre cas. »

Et alors qu'il sortit, l'infirmier se mit à la hauteur de Clarke « Quel con. Pour lui, ce ne sont que des cas… »

« … »

« Hey ça va Griffin ? »

Elle fixa Lexa, allongée, inconsciente « Oui je… C'est juste que… »

« Hey, on dirait… On dirait pas l'actrice là… »

« Peut-être, bon ! Allez, on la monte. »

* * *

Clarke regardait avec attention les clichés venant des différentes radios faites il y a peu. Et alors qu'elle étudiait la radio du poignet gauche, on entra dans la salle. Et Clarke put la reconnaitre entre mille : ce parfum, ce pas pressé et assuré.

« Bonsoir maman. »

« Clarke… J'ai… J'ai entendu… la nouvelle. »

Clarke se tourna vers elle et afficha un triste sourire « Ca a déjà fait le tour ? »

« Stevens à la langue bien pendue. »

Elle gloussa et se tourna de nouveau vers les radios « Ce sont les siennes ? »

« Hm hm… »

« Pas joli. »

« Je sais. Il va falloir opérer. »

« Clarke… »

« Double fracture. L'une plus importante que l'autre. »

« Clarke… »

« Plaques et vis évidemment… »

« Clarke… »

« Plâtre pour au moins un mois minimum. »

« Clarke. »

« Rééducation pour trois mois… Si ce n'est plus. »

« Clarke. »

« Y'a aussi sa côte fêlée... Et quelques contusions et coupures sans gravité… »

« Clarke ! » Abby posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille « Je t'en prie… »

« Quoi ? »

Leur regard se croisa et le silence régna pour quelques secondes, avant que Clarke ne baisse les yeux et ne soupire « Elle va s'en tirer, ça sera juste long et douloureux. »

Abby s'abstint de tout commentaire et préféra soutenir sa fille silencieusement « Tu veux que je mette quelqu'un d'autre sur son cas ? »

« Non, ça va aller. »

« Clarke… »

« Je suis médecin, je vais assurer objectivement. Stop. »

« … »

« Maman écoute, je comprends tu sais et… »

« 7 mois. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ca t'a pris 7 mois pour t'en remettre, pour aller de l'avant. Tu as risqué ton année scolaire… »

« Je sais maman. Mais c'est derrière moi maintenant… J'ai changé, j'ai grandi, c'était il y a un éternité. »

« … »

« Maman, je t'en prie. Ais confiance en moi. »

« J'ai toute confiance en toi, je n'ai jamais douté. Je veux juste que tu sois… ok. »

« Je le suis. »

Abby se tourna de nouveau vers les radios, bras croisés « Quel hasard… De toutes les villes américaines, de tous les hôpitaux, c'est ici qu'elle atterrit. »

Clarke esquissa un triste sourire « Ouais… Le destin peut-être… »

« Griffin ! Oh pardon… Docteur Griffin… » lança un infirmier en entrant, sans frapper, dans la salle des radios

« Quoi Stevens ? »

« Votre patiente, Lexa Woods, elle vient de se réveiller. »

« J'arrive. » Stevens s'éclipsa alors et Clarke embrassa sa mère sur la joue « A plus tard. »

« Tiens-moi au courant. »

« Tu te soucies de sa santé ? » s'étonna, amusée, Clarke

« Non, je ne me soucie que de toi. »

* * *

Il fallut à Clarke quelques secondes pour avoir le courage et le professionnalisme pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre où résidait Lexa. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle et vit plusieurs infirmières parler entre elles, curieuses de leur nouvelle arrivante.

« Vous n'avez pas de cathéter à poser ?! »

Les infirmières retournèrent alors à leurs dossiers et Clarke haussa les épaules, agacée. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle constata avec soulagement que Lexa dormait. Elle s'approcha et prit le dossier accroché au pied du lit : ses constantes étaient bonnes et, comme suggérée sur les radios, l'opération était préconisée pour sa main gauche.

Elle fit le tour du lit et vérifia les perfusions ainsi que les pansements sur le front et le cou. Et tandis qu'elle leva le drap pour vérifier ses côtes, Lexa bougonna. Clarke sursauta et fit quelques pas en arrière tandis que Lexa entrouvrit les yeux péniblement, aveuglée par la lumière. Clarke le comprit alors et éteignit la pièce, ne laissant que la veilleuse près du lit.

« Hm… »

« Lexa ? »

La jolie brune ouvrit les yeux et chercha du regard d'où provenait cette voix féminine… Cette voix qui ne lui était pas étrangère.

« Hm… Ou… »

« Lexa, regarde-moi… »

La jeune fille vaqua son regard et trouva bientôt le bleu de celui de Clarke. Encore dans le flou, elle plissa les yeux avant de les écarquiller en comprenant qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais la douleur de ses côtes la plaqua au lit dans un grognement sourd.

« Doucement. Tu as une côte fêlée et des bleus un peu partout. Le choc a été rude. » Au vu de l'incompréhension dont semblait faire preuve Lexa, Clarke fronça les sourcils « Tu sais où tu es Lexa ? Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Cl… Clarke ? C'est… C'est vraiment toi ? »

« … »

« Mon Dieu… Je… »

« Lexa, sais-tu où tu es ? » répéta Clarke avec un détachement qui se voulait professionnel.

Lexa soupira alors et vagabonda son regard dans la pièce « Un… hôpital ? »

« Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

« Je… » Elle ferma brièvement les yeux « Un accident… Un camion… »

« Tu as été prise dans un carambolage. »

Lexa se crispa alors en sentant sa main la tirailler « Qu'est-ce que… j'ai ? »

« Rien qui ne soit irréversible. Tu as, comme je t'ai dis, une côte fêlée, des bleus un peu partout. Tu as une méchante coupure sur le front, mais tu n'en garderas pas de cicatrice. Ton poignet a été le plus touché : tua s une double fracture et deux doigts cassés. Tu vas devoir te faire opérer. »

« Opérer ? Quand ? »

« Demain matin, tu es la première a passé : on va te replacer tout ça, te mettre des plaques et des vis. »

« C'est… C'est toi qui va… »

« Non… » s'amusa Clarke « Je ne suis pas chirurgien, mais celui qui va t'opérer est un expert. »

Lexa baissa le regard, essayant d'assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations avant que Clarke ne se penche afin de regarder l'état du pansement sur son front « Une infirmière va passer te changer ça. Et te donner un calmant pour la nuit. Je vais te laisser. »

Et tandis que Clarke s'éloigna, Lexa l'alpagua « Clarke ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tu… Demain… Tu seras là ? »

« C'est moi qui suis en charge de ton cas. Je te suivrais jusqu'à ta sortie. » sourit la jolie blonde « Repose toi ce soir. »

« Clarke… »

« Lexa ? »

« Je… Ça fait si longtemps… »

« Oui, très. » soupira-t-elle

« C'est… étrange. »

« Dors Lexa, on verra ça plus tard. »

Et Clarke sortit avant même que Lexa ne puisse protester. La vérité était que si elle était restée quelques secondes de plus, elle n'aurait pas su gérer ce retour inopiné dans sa vie. Elle soupira et se tint la poitrine comme pour freiner les battements de son cœur.

Cela faisait si longtemps, trop longtemps. Elle pensait la page tournée mais revoir Lexa après toutes ces années la replongea dans une ère qu'elle pensait avoir oublié, qu'elle pensait avoir surmonté.

« Griffin, ta journée est finie, tu devrais aller te coucher, tu sembles… vidée. »

Clarke ne commenta pas plus mais sa migraine parla pour elle : oui, elle devait rentrer. Elle salua ses collègues avant de retourner au vestiaire et d'y laisser sa blouse. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle croisa Sally, une amie qui travaillait en pédiatrie comme elle.

« Alors, j'ai entendu… »

« Ouais. Comment était-elle ce soir ? »

« Comme d'habitude. » sourit Sally « Clarke… »

« Pas maintenant, je t'en prie… Demain si tu veux. Là, je veux juste rentrer… »

« Ok. »

Oui, c'est d'un pas pressé mais las en même temps qu'elle retourna à sa voiture. A peine fut-elle dans son salon que son téléphone vibra.

« Raven… »

« _Tu connais pas la dernière ?_ »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Laisse-moi deviner : Lexa Woods a eu un accident de voiture et a été hospitalisée au General Washington ? »

« _Comment tu… Attends… Tu l'as vu ?_ »

« C'est moi qui ais géré son cas. »

« _Oh bah merde… Et… ça va ?_ »

« Fractures et autr… »

« _Mais non, pas elle ! Toi !_ »

Clarke fut surprise et amusée : sa mère et Raven avaient les mêmes réactions, comment leur en vouloir « Je vais bien Raven. Les choses sont… passées, depuis longtemps. »

« _T'es sûre ?_ »

« Ray, je t'assure, tout va bien. C'est… Elle… C'est comme une inconnue à présent, ça fait si longtemps… »

« _Assez longtemps ?_ »

« Tu le sais bien. Je suis passée à autre chose. »

« _Je sais, je sais… Rah, j'aimerais être avec toi !_ »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je t'aime Clarkie, ne l'oublie jamais. »

« _Je t'aime aussi Ray._ »

Puis elle raccrocha, sa migraine semblait passer. Il était près de 23h, sa nuit serait courte. Elle soupira et soudain sa migraine avait disparu, comme par magie… Et alors qu'elle s'apprêta à aller se coucher, on sonna à sa porte.

« Sérieusement… » grogna-t-elle

Et quand elle ouvrit la porte, prête à hurler sur cet opportun, elle resta figée de surprise.

« Bonsoir Clarke. »

« Anya… ? »

Après Lexa, il lui semblait qu'il était impossible pour elle de revenir plus en arrière… Mais lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme devant elle, cela la ramena des années et des années dans son passé, d'un temps où les choses étaient plus simples, où les choses étaient plus heureuses.

Anya n'avait pratiquement pas changé : ses cheveux étaient plus longs, et plus blonds aussi. Sa silhouette s'était affinée, mais aussi musclée.

« Quelle surprise hein… Tu ne t'y attendais surement pas… »

« Pour être franche, j'imaginais bien que tu étais dans le coin… »

« Je peux entrer ? »

La première pensée de Clarke fut de dire non… Puis elle soupira et se poussa pour la laisser entrer.

« Tu veux… boire quelque chose ? »

« Non merci. Je suis juste venue pour prendre des nouvelles de Lexa. Quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital, ils ne m'ont pas laissée la voir… Une histoire d'heure de visite dépassée, je sais pas quoi… »

« Oui. » sourit Clarke, amusée de voir que l'impatience inchangée d'Anya « Mais étant ta sœur, ils ont du te dire quand même comment elle allait. »

« Oui, mais quand j'ai su que c'était le docteur Griffin qui s'occupait d'elle… »

« Tu as été curieuse. »

« En quelque sorte. »

« Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ? »

« Oh il n'y a pas que Lexa qui soit bonne actrice. » sourit Anya « Jolie demeure. »

« Merci. »

« Alors… Tu as réussi. »

« On peut dire ça. »

Anya la fixa, comme si une foule de souvenirs la ramena des années en arrière « Comment elle va alors ? »

« Fractures du poignet, côte fêlée. En quelque sorte, elle s'en sort plutôt bien par rapport à l'accident lui-même. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Washington ? »

« Oh… Ironie du sort : nous sommes venues pour une convention, quelques interviews et… du tourisme. C'est pourquoi nous étions venues là plus d'une semaine à l'avance. »

« Hm je vois… Elle pourra sortir dans trois jours, mais je ne sais pas s'il est sage de lui faire faire une convention. »

« Oh elle ne la fera pas. Mais la connaissant… »

« Hm j'imagine, elle n'a pas du changer… »

« Si, beaucoup. » Elles restèrent là à se toiser avant qu'Anya ne se racle la gorge « Hm ok, je devrais peut-être y aller. On a pris un hôtel en ville. »

« Les visites commencent à 13h. Elle va certainement passer au bloc à la première heure demain matin. »

« Tu seras là ? »

« Je suis son médecin, je suivrais son cas jusqu'à son départ. » sourit Clarke

« Bien, je suppose que je te verrais demain alors. »

« Probablement. »

Anya sortit et, avant de quitter définitivement la maison, se retourna une dernière fois « Clarke… Tu es heureuse ? »

La jolie blonde lui sourit « Oui, je le suis, vraiment. »

« Bien. » Satisfaite de la réponse, Anya s'éloigna

« Anya ! » Elle se retourna « Et elle… Elle l'est ? »

« J'aime à le croire. »

Cette phrase fut la dernière que prononça Anya avant de disparaitre dans une voiture, probablement louée par ses soins. Une fois seule, Clarke colla son front sur la porte et ferma les yeux : des images de son passé ressurgirent alors, des images qu'elle pensait avoir oublié.

Elle se traina jusqu'à sa chambre où elle s'écroula sur le lit. Ce soir-là, le sommeil fut difficile à trouver. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, des brides de souvenirs passés envahissaient son esprit et l'empêchèrent de dormir sereinement. Plusieurs fois elle se redressa, son cœur battant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, comme lorsque l'on se réveille dans un affreux cauchemar…

Car oui, il y a plus de 6 ans maintenant, elle avait vécu l'enfer, et alors qu'elle pensait que tout cela était derrière elle, il semblait que les choses n'étaient pas finies…

 **TBC**


	19. Le sens du devoir

**Hello hello !**

 **Alors, je tenais à vous dire que j'adore vos réactions ! Quelles soient positives ou un peu moins, surtout concernant le revirement que j'ai choisi d'avoir pour cette fic dans le chapitre précédent.  
Sachez, pour ceux qui préféraient voir le couple traverser les âfres de la célébrité de Lexa, de la distance et autres problèmes, que cela est toujours d'actualité, patientez, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.  
Pour ceux dont les questions sont multiples, patience aussi, elles trouveront leurs réponses dans les prochains chapitres.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, sachez que j'avais l'idée de ce time jump depuis un moment et qu'à la base, il devait être de ... 10 ans ! Mais en regardant le dernier épisode de la S4, j'ai trouvé que 6 ans c'était un joli clin d'oeil ^^ **

**Bref, trêve de blabla et place à la suite !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Le sens du devoir**

Lorsque Clarke passa les portes de l'hôpital, elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle sentait que la journée serait longue, et rude. Et cela commença dès son entrée dans le vestiaire.

« Hey Griff ! Tu connais pas la nouvelle ?! »

« Salut Dan… »

« Parait que Lexa Woods a été admise hier soir, après un accident de voiture ! »

« Je sais, je sais. » soupira-t-elle

« Sérieux… Attends, tu sais ? »

« C'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle. »

« Naaaannnnn ! Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? » demanda Clarke en revêtant sa blouse

« Bah que toi et elle vous… Vous… Enfin vous étiez… ensemble ? »

Clarke soupira en souriant nostalgiquement « C'était il y a longtemps, c'était un autre temps, une autre vie. »

« Alors, c'est vrai ? T'es sortie avec elle ? C'était comment ? »

« C'était… compliqué. Mais c'est surtout fini, et depuis longtemps. Allez bouge, on a du travail. »

Et lorsque Clark prit ses dossiers en cours, dont celui de Lexa, elle s'aperçut que cette dernière était déjà partie au bloc. Elle entra alors dans sa chambre vide et constata que les infirmières étaient en train de changer ses draps « Tu te rends compte, on a une actrice dans nos murs ! »

« La pauvre, elle a morflé ! Parait que lorsque le camion a foncé dans sa voiture, elle avait sa main à l'extérieur, c'est ce qui a pris en premier… »

« Tu crois que sa carrière est finie ? »

« J'espère pas pour elle, ça serait horrible. »

Clarke aurait voulu les empêcher de parler, de continuer leurs commérages, elle aurait aimé défendre Lexa… Mais elle ne fit rien. Et lorsque les infirmières notèrent la présence de Clarke, elles se turent instantanément, finissant le lit en silence, puis elles quittèrent la chambre.

Clarke regarda une dernière fois le dossier de Lexa : elle remarqua son poids… plus mince. Elle remarqua son âge… 27ans déjà. Son adresse était inchangée, sa profession non plus. Peu de chose avait changé finalement…

« Hey Clarke… »

La jolie blonde se tourna, reconnaissant cette voix « Maman… »

« Elle est sortie du bloc, tout s'est bien passé. Ils la gardent en salle de veille encore. »

« Ok. »

« Dis-moi… Marcus et moi pensions t'inviter à diner ce soir. »

Clarke sourit « Ah… Et cette subite idée a-t-elle à voir avec le retour inopiné de Lexa ? »

« Peut-être. Mais nous aimerions aussi t'avoir à la maison, ça fait un moment. »

« Ce soir je ne serais pas seule… »

« Oh, et bien amène Niylah avec toi, elle est charmante et ça nous donnera l'occasion de mieux la connaitre. »

« Tu ne lâches jamais hein ? »

« Je suis une Griffin. »

« Une Griffin Kane. » rectifia Clarke en embrassant sa mère sur le front « Je te tiens au courant. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

* * *

Lexa se réveilla avec un bourdonnement sourd dans le crâne. La lumière lui agressa la rétine et elle du plisser les yeux pour pouvoir se rendre compte du lieu où elle se trouvait. Après la nuit mouvementée qu'elle avait passé, Lexa avait été réveillée aux aurores pour l'opération. Elle aurait aimé qu'Anya soit là, mais les médecins lui avaient dit que les visites n'étaient que l'après-midi. Elle demanda après Clarke mais ils lui répondirent qu'elle ne prenait son service que plus tard.

Alors c'est avec une boule au ventre qu'elle entra dans le bloc. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se rendit compte que l'anesthésie n'était que locale. Elle entendit tout, y compris les remarques curieuses des infirmières sur la présence dans leur hôpital d'une célèbre actrice.

De fatigue, elle s'endormit au sortir du bloc, pour se réveiller, toujours au même endroit.

« Bien, miss Woods, comment allez-vous ? »

Une infirmière noire assez imposante se présenta devant elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Je… J'ai froid. »

« On va vous monter dans votre chambre, ça ira mieux, un peu de patience. »

Lexa opina et commença à se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel elle était : harnachée par des perfusions au bras droit, elle sentait les capteurs sur sa poitrine, lui tirant la peau. Mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus était cet imposant plâtre à son bras gauche, l'empêchant de se mouvoir comme elle le souhaitait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'en aurez que pour un mois… pour l'instant. »

« Pour l'instant ?

« Dans un mois nous ferons une radio de contrôle. »

« Oh ok… »

« Comment est la douleur ? Sur une échelle de 1 a 10. »

« Je dirais… 5 ? »

« C'est pas mal. On va vous redonnez un calmant. En attendant, reposez-vous. »

 _Comme si je pouvais faire autre chose_ , pensa amèrement la jeune femme.

* * *

Elle remarqua les regards curieux et les sourires en coin lorsque son brancard passa dans les couloirs. Elle avait l'habitude d'attirer le regard, elle s'en fichait. Elle détourna juste le visage ou ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans sa chambre, privative évidemment.

« Bien miss Woods, à 3 on vous change de lit. 1… 2… 3… ! »

Lexa s'aida de son bras valide et retomba, plus ou moins avec grâce, sur le lit. Elle souffla, essayant de maitriser sa douleur. Elle resta seule quelques minutes avant qu'une infirmière ne lui apporte son plateau repas et ne surveille le débit de ses perfusions.

Ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette n'était guère engageant et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à manger sans en mettre partout, ce qui l'agaça fortement, avant de capituler.

« Tu t'en sors ? »

Lexa sursauta presque en voyant Clarke arriver, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hm, j'ai du mal… De toute manière, j'ai pas l'impression de louper grand-chose. » dit-elle en grimaçant et en laissant retomber sa fourchette dans son assiette.

« Bien, l'opération s'est bien passée, on t'a mis deux plaques et des vis. Les fractures ont été replacées parfaitement. »

« Combien de temps ça va me prendre ? »

« Hm un mois avant de faire un contrôle. Ensuite on mettra certainement une atèle. Une de tes fractures est minime. Tu as une entorse à l'auriculaire. »

« Sérieusement ? » demanda Lexa, presque amusée

« Quelques bleus et contusions. Une côte fêlée. Ta blessure au front est beaucoup moins grave que prévue, tu n'auras probablement aucune cicatrice. »

« Tant mieux… »

« Ouais… »

Un silence gênant s'installa alors avant que Lexa ne se racle la gorge « Alors… Tu as réussi… Tu es médecin. »

« En passe de le devenir oui. »

« Je croyais que ton crédo c'était la pédiatrie ? »

« Ca l'est, mais il manque du personnel. »

« Le hasard… »

« Totalement. » sourit Clarke « Bien, je vais te laisser… »

« Clarke ! »

La jolie blonde frissonna presque lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom prononcé par cette voix si rauque dont le « k » claquait si caractéristiquement.

« Oui ? »

« Ca… C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Assez… »

« C'est… C'est ok, je veux dire… Que je sois là… »

Clarke soupira en souriant « Lexa, je suis médecin, mon devoir prime avant tout. Tu es, pour ce que j'en sais, une patiente comme les autres. »

« Oui, c'est… c'est vrai. Mais… Enfin tu vois… »

« C'était il y a plus de 6 ans Lexa, les choses ont changé, _nous_ avons changé, nos vies aussi. »

« Je ne pensais jamais te revoir. »

« Moi non plus. »

« Est-ce que tu pourras… me pardonner un jour ? »

Clarke la fixa d'un regard noir avant de se détendre « Comme je l'ai dis, c'était il a 6 ans… J'ai tourné la page, c'est fini. Je ne pourrais pas te pardonner d'avoir gâché ce qui aurait pu être une grande histoire… Mais peut-être que c'est ce qui devait arriver au final. »

« … »

« Si tu me demandes si je t'en veux encore ? La réponse est non. Parce que tu n'es plus qu'une actrice comme tant d'autres que je vois au travers de mon écran, parce que tu n'es qu'une patiente comme les autres aujourd'hui. Le passé est le passé, on ne reviendra pas dessus. »

« … »

« Bien, je vais te laisser. Je suppose qu'Anya ne devrait pas tarder… Oh ! J'oubliais : je ne sais pas combien de temps vous comptiez rester ici mais, il est peu recommandé de prendre de suite l'avion après un tel traumatisme. »

« Très bien. Je lui en parlerai. »

« Mange un peu quand même. »

Puis Clarke quitta la chambre, laissant Lexa perplexe devant son assiette. Elle soupira alors et repensa à Clarke et soudainement, elle revint 6 ans en arrière, quand tout allait bien, quand elles étaient heureuses, insouciantes… Avant qu'elle ne gâche tout et qu'elle ne perde définitivement Clarke.

Elle pensait avoir avancé, se plongeant dans le travail, les tournages, enchainant les contrats pour ne pas rester inactive, pour éviter que sa peine ne l'envahisse. Elle avait tout perdu fut un temps, et elle eut du mal à remonter la pente. Heureusement, Anya avait été là, même si leur relation avait changé après cela.

« Lexa ! »

La jolie brune sortit de ses pensées : depuis combien de temps était-elle dans les vapes ?

« Lexa, ça va ? »

« Hm… Un peu dans le coton. »

Anya s'approcha doucement, avant de s'asseoir au pied du lit, posant une main amicale sur son genou « L'opération s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui. J'ai un magnifique plâtre. » montra Lexa en brandissant son bras

« Génial, je vais pouvoir dessiner dessus. »

« Compte-là-dessus ! » railla Lexa en lui retira le plâtre de sous son nez

« Alors… T'as vu Clarke ? »

« Oui… »

« Ouais… Moi aussi… »

« Quand ? »

« Pour être franche ? Je suis allée chez elle hier. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Calme-toi Rocky, quand j'ai appris pour l'accident, l'heure des visites était dépassée… Quand j'ai su que c'était Clarke qui gérait ton cas, je suis allée me renseigner à la source. »

« Anyyaaa… » grogna Lexa

« Quoiiii ? Et je t'avouerais que j'étais aussi curieuse… »

Lexa se pinça la lèvre avant de la fixer « Alors… ? »

« Ah ah ! Je savais que tu craquerais ! » lança fièrement Anya. Et devant le regard levé au ciel de sa sœur, elle s'installa un peu mieux sur le lit « Alors… Elle vit dans une belle demeure, sérieusement, celle de ses parents est bien plus petite. »

« Est-elle… heureuse ? »

Anya soupira « Oui, elle l'est. »

« Alors tant mieux, elle le mérite. »

Anya lui sourit tristement et posa une main réconfortante sur celle de sa sœur « Tu l'as prévenue ? »

« Hm ? »

« Beth. Tu l'as prévenue ? »

« Non, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps tu vois… »

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? »

« … »

« Hey Lexa, si c'est trop compliqué, on te change d'hosto. »

« Clarke a dit qu'il serait compliqué que je prenne l'avion tout de suite, à cause de la fraicheur de la fracture et du plâtre. »

« Hm merde, ça c'était pas prévu… Heureusement que tu es en vacances. »

« Ouais… En attendant, je suis coincée à Washington… »

« Ce soir je vais appeler l'organisateur de la convention. Tu peux pas y… »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Je vais la faire. »

« Mais, dans ton état ? »

« Il est hors de question que je reste à ne rien faire… »

« On a notre appart à New-York. Ca ne fait que 4heures de route à peine. »

« Mais si j'ai besoin d'un suivi ? »

« Y'a des hosto à New-York. Alors ? »

« Ok. Après la convention, on part. »

* * *

Heureusement pour Clarke, Lexa n'avait pas été sa seule patiente de la journée, ce qui aida grandement la jolie blonde à penser à autre chose. Elle se trouva en présence d'une petite fille de 10 ans dont la séance de cuisine avec sa mère avait tourné court lorsque la petite se brûla les mains avec le lait bouillant qui déborda de la casserole. La petite avait alors attrapé un sopalin et voulait essuyer mais se brûla.

Apeurée par les cris de sa fille, la mère, affolée, avait déboulé aux urgences, juste au moment où Clarke déposait le dossier de Lexa. Elle prit en charge la petite dont les larmes burinaient son visage.

« Alors Trish, ça va mieux ? »

« Voui… Ca pique encore. »

« Et c'est normal. Mais tu devras garder les bandages durant une semaine, ensuite tu reviendras et on te les changera. »

« Ca sera vous ? »

Clarke sourit et lui caressa amicalement le haut du crane « J'espère. Mais même si ce n'est pas moi, les autres infirmières et médecins ici sont très compétents. »

« D'accord… »

Et tandis que la petite repartie avec sa mère et que Clarke s'apprêta à rejoindre son vestiaire, elle croisa Anya, accoudée au chambranle de la porte « Anya ? Un problème avec Lexa ? »

« Non. Tu es douée avec les mômes, y'a pas à dire… »

« Merci. » sourit la jeune femme

Clarke lui passa devant et Anya la suivit, pour la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Hm juste te dire que… Lexa m'a dit pour l'avion. »

« L'avion ? Ah oui. Et donc ? »

« On va partir à New-York pour sa convalescence. »

« C'est bien. »

« Après la convention, on s'en va. »

« Elle la fait quand même, ça ne m'étonne pas. » sourit Clarke

« Ouais… »

Un petit silence s'installa, Clarke ne sachant pas ce qu'attendait Anya, et cette dernière n'avait, visiblement, aucune envie de partir.

« Anya… Lexa t'a demandé quelque chose ? »

« Non. »

« Alors… Pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Hm… Pour… rien… »

« Anya. » sermonna Clarke

« Je voulais juste… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le biper de Clarke sonna. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et lorsque son visage changea d'aspect, Anya fronça les sourcils « Clarke, ça v… »

Mais soudain la jolie blonde se rua dans les couloirs, suivie de près par une Anya aussi surprise qu'inquiète. Clarke ne prit pas la peine de prendre l'ascenseur mais préféra les escaliers et en quelques minutes, elle se trouva dans un espace coloré, aux larmes personnages cartoonesques aux murs, des ballons et une musique douce…

Anya fut surprise mais se freina derrière une vitre lorsqu'elle vit Clarke entrer dans ce qui ressemblait à une garderie ou une dizaine d'enfants s'amusaient. Elle vit la jeune femme s'accroupir près d'un bébé et le serrer dans ses bras.

« Lucy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Pas de panique Clarke. Je voulais juste que tu assistes à ça. »

« Ca quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lucy prit les mains du bébé qui se dressa sur ses petites jambes, tout sourire, et entama un pas puis deux, de manière assez aléatoire toutefois, puis retomba sur ses fesses. Clarke semblait aux anges avant de tendre les bras. La jeune puéricultrice retenta la chose et le bébé se redressa de nouveau. Puis la jeune femme lui lâcha les mains et le bébé essayant de trouver sa balance avant de faire un pas, et encore un autre, puis un troisième avant de tomber dans les bras de Clarke qui semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est fantastique ! »

« Elle a fait d'énormes progrès. »

« Je vois ça ! »

Puis Clarke vit Anya derrière la vitre. Elle laissa le bébé aux soins de Lucy avant de rejoindre la jeune femme « Une patiente à toi ? » demanda-t-elle

« Non. C'est ma fille. »

Anya se figea alors et son regard fit d'innombrables allers et retours entre Clarke et le bébé « Woah… Alors si je m'attendais à ça… »

Clarke gloussa alors « N'est-ce pas. »

« Tu es maman… » Anya jeta un œil sur la petite fille « Elle a quoi… »

« Un an. » sourit nostalgiquement Clarke « Elle s'appelle Madi. »

« C'est mignon. Elle te ressemble. Elle a tes yeux. »

Clarke sourit « Oui. »

« Je crois donc avoir assisté à ses premiers pas ? »

« Exact. Ca fait un moment déjà qu'elle se redressa et ce n'était qu'une question de jours… »

« Félicitations. » sourit Anya

« Merci. Tu m'excuses mais je dois rentrer. Au fait, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Hm ? Oh rien… On se voit demain je suppose ? »

« Je vérifierai son poignet, si tout va bien, elle pourra sortir dans l'après-midi. »

« Elle sera ravie de l'entendre. » Puis elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la petite fille qui tapait joyeusement dans ses mains « Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que j'en parle à Lexa… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah… J'en sais rien… »

« Tu peux. Ca m'est égal. » lança Clarke sur un air totalement détaché « A demain Anya. »

La jeune femme opina avant de quitter la garderie, non sans un dernier regard vers une maman Clarke plus fière que jamais, serrant sa fille contre elle, déposant de tendres baisers sur son visage.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke revint chez elle, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver une silhouette connue sur son perron, attendant patiemment.

« Niylah ? »

« Hey salut ma belle… »

Lorsque Clarke arriva à sa hauteur, Madi dans ses bras, la jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement « Salut toi. » dit-elle en pointant son index sur le bout de nez de la petite qui sourit instantanément

« Elle a marché aujourd'hui ! » s'enthousiasma Clarke

« Sérieux ? Ahh les ennuis commencent ! »

« Je sais. » sourit Clarke « Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

« Non, je viens d'arriver. »

« Ma mère nous invite à diner ce soir… »

« Oh, pourquoi pas. On fêtera les premiers pas de cette demoiselle. »

« Laisse-moi juste me changer et préparer le sac pour Madi. »

« Ok. »

Toutes les trois entrèrent et Clarke n'hésita pas une seule seconde en mettant Madi dans les bras de Niylah avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre.

« Alors jeune fille, on cavale ? » lança Niylah tandis que Madi répondit par une salve de bulles baveuses « Charmant… » s'amusa la jeune femme

Elle se rendit dans la chambre où elle surprit Clarke en sous-vêtements, se cherchant une tenue à se mettre « Au fait, tu savais que nous hébergeons une star à l'hosto ? »

« Hm… »

« Tu sais, Lexa Woods, l'actrice. C'est dingue ça non ? »

« Je sais, c'est ma patiente. »

« Oh… Hm, pas un peu vieille pour être l'une de tes patientes ? » s'amusa Niylah

« Manque d'effectif aux urgences. »

La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit, Madi sur ses genoux « Dis, c'était pas avec elle que t'étais sortie à la fac ? »

Clarke se raidit soudain avant de soupirer « Oui… C'était… un autre temps. Tu penses quoi de ce haut ? »

« Hm, t'as pas plus gai que du noir ? »

Clarke gloussa et sortit alors un chemisier bleu ciel « Mieux ? »

« Mieux. Alors ? C'était avec elle hein ? Tu m'en avais parlé, mais à l'époque, je me foutais de Lexa Woods… J'ai d'ailleurs jamais regardé son show… »

« Alors pourquoi en parler maintenant… » soupira Clarke « C'est pas l'affaire du siècle. Oui, je suis sortie avec elle quand j'avais 18ans. C'était… une bonne expérience qui s'est mal terminé. Y'a plus rien à en dire. »

« Hey, sois pas sur la défensive. Je me fous de tes précédentes conquêtes. » lança la jeune femme en se levant, laissant Madi sur le lit « Regarde-moi. » Clarke obtempéra « Ce qui importe c'est aujourd'hui : toi, moi, Madi. »

Clarke lui sourit « Oui, tu as raison. »

« Allez, dépêche-toi où tes parents vont croire qu'on leur a posé un lapin. »

* * *

Abby avait eu du mal à laisser Clarke voler de ses propres ailes. Lorsque cette dernière lui avait dit, après son retour de New-York, qu'elle comptait prendre un appartement, Abby avait eu le cœur déchiré. Et après une longue discussion avec Marcus, elle avait enfin laissé sa fille partir… Mais pas si loin que ça : elle avait pris un appartement à deux pâtés de maison de chez eux, laissant le loisir à Abby d'avoir des visites régulièrement.

Puis, lorsque Clarke tomba enceinte, elle décida que l'appartement était inadapté pour une mère et son enfant : elles décidèrent de débloquer une partie des économies qu'Abby avait fait pour Clarke afin de s'acheter une maison plus conséquente avec un jardin. Clarke avait aussi fait l'acquisition d'une voiture familiale et finalement, il ne lui resta plus grand-chose après la naissance de la petite.

Mais grâce à un salaire confortable, et des grands-parents complètement gaga, Madi n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Clarke venait souvent voir sa mère et lorsqu'elle lui présenta Niylah, Abby resta sur sa réserve. Après tout, même si elles se connaissaient depuis la fac, il n'y avait pas longtemps qu'elles sortaient ensemble et Abby laissa quand même le bénéfice du doute à la jeune femme, cette dernière ayant réussi à lui redonner le sourire.

« Hey les filles ! Coucou ma chériiiiie ! » lança Abby en prenant Madi des bras de sa mère

« Fut un temps, c'était comme ça que j'étais accueillie. » ironisa Clarke pour Niylah qui réprima un rire

« Tu as voulu être considérée pour une adulte, oui ou non ? » railla Abby

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant d'entrer « Marcus n'est pas là ? »

« De garde cette nuit, ce n'était pas prévu. »

« Oh, dommage… oh ! Au fait, grande nouvelle : ta petite-fille a fait ses premiers pas à la crèche de l'hôpital ! »

La bouche d'Abby forma d'abord un « o » de surprise avant de lever les bras en guise de victoire « Fantastique ! »

« Maman, elle a un an… il était temps… »

« Tu n'as pas commencé à marcher aussi tôt toi, d'ailleurs on se demandait si un jour tu arriverais à lever tes fesses du sol. »

« Et c'est parti… » soupira Clarke, sachant pertinemment que si Abby voulait lui clouer le bec, elle n'avait qu'à sortir une ou deux anecdotes embarrassantes en présence de Niylah. Abby prit sa petite-fille dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front

« C'est bien ma petite-fille ça. »

« Et accessoirement _ma_ fille. » compléta Clarke, amusée

« Bien, venez, le repas est prêt. Je suppose que cette petite beauté n'a pas mangé ? »

« Pas encore… J'allais… »

« … Non ! Laisse-moi le faire ! »

Clarke se tourna vers Niylah « Elle concoure pour le titre de grand-mère de l'année. »

Abby leva ses yeux au ciel, installant la petite dans sa chaise haute, avant d'inviter les filles à se rendre à table.

Et le repas se passa idéalement, comme à chaque fois que Clarke venait visiter sa mère. Lorsque soudain, Niylah ouvrit la bouche sur un sujet que Clarke aurait aimé éviter, surtout en présence de sa mère.

« Savez-vous que nous accueillons Lexa Woods ? Quel hasard hein… L'hôpital est en effervescence, il parait même que pour éviter les paparazzis, on aurait loué les services d'hommes de la sécurité, genre garde du corps, pour éviter les curieux. »

« Oh… Oui, ça peut se comprendre. » lança Abby « J'espère que ça ne perturbera pas la tranquillité des patients pour autant… » confessa-t-elle « Décidément, cette femme aura été un source d'embarr… »

« Maman ! Stop. »

« Quoi ? Excuse-moi d'être ennuyée par sa venue, même si elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, dans mon hôpital. »

« Maman… Elle a eu un accident de voiture, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui. »

« Il fallait que ça arrive à Washington. » grogna la femme qui, soudainement, ne toucha plus à son assiette

« C'est du passé maintenant… Ca… Ca n'a jamais vraiment existé… » soupira Clarke, la tête baissée

« Voilà pourquoi j'accorde très peu ma confiance maintenant. Ce n'est en rien contre vous Niylah mais… Cette histoire m'a appris qu'il ne faut jamais se fier entièrement à quelqu'un. »

« Ce n'était pas une mauvaise fille… »

« Ah oui ? Elle t'a brisé le cœur ! Clarke, ça fait peut-être 6 ans mais je ne suis pas prête à lui pardonner. »

« Moi non plus, mais c'est du passé. J'ai oublié, je suis passée à autre chose à présent. » dit-elle en caressant la joue de sa fille, qui somnolait à présent, et en posant son autre main sur celle de Niylah.

Abby inspira profondément avant de se lever et de prendre Madi dans ses bras « Je vais la coucher. »

« Maman… » sermonna la jolie blonde mais en vain : Abby disparut

« Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que c'était un sujet si sensible… » s'étonna Niylah

« Ca ne n'est pas, du moins ça ne l'est plus… Pour moi. Ma mère a du mal à comprendre comment j'ai pu tourner la page sans rancœur. Ma mère a encore du mal à digérer la chose. »

« Tu… Tu ne m'as jamais raconté. »

« Notre rupture ? » Clarke hoqueta « Pourtant, elle fut en avant-première dans les magazines. »

* * *

Anya resta jusqu'à ce qu'on lui somme de quitter les lieux, les heures de visite étant finies. Lexa resta seule dans sa chambre avant que son téléphone ne vibre. Elle décrocha, un sourire triste sur les lèvres :

« Hey… »

« _Lexa ! Comment tu vas ? J'ai appris la nouvelle par Jay. Merde, j'ai eu si peur !_ »

« Ca va, ça aurait pu être pire. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue avant, les choses ont été un peu… mouvementées. »

« _J'imagine. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ »

« A vrai dire, je n'ai que quelques brèves images : j'étais dans mon taxi en route vers mon hôtel… et ensuite, le chaos. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital. »

« _Bah merde… L'essentiel c'est que tu sois vivante._ »

« Oui, juste un poignet fracturé, une côte fêlée et quelques bleus un peu partout… Rien qui ne soit irrémédiable. »

« _J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi…_ »

« J'imagine et je suis désolée de ne pas t'av… »

« _Non, laisse tomber, c'est compréhensible. Je suis simplement frustrée de ne pas être auprès de toi en ce moment._ »

« Merci. Anya est ici avec moi… C'est déjà ça. »

« _J'ai hâte que tu reviennes._ »

« A ce propos… Les médecins me préconisent de rester un mois sans avion. Du coup, Anya et moi allons rester dans les environs jusqu'à ce que je puisse le reprendre. »

« _Oh… Ok. Tu veux que je vienne te rejoindre ?_ »

« Non, pas la peine… Je suis encore dans le coton, je vais vraisemblablement rester à dormir toute la journée. De plus, Anya est là. Reste à Los Angeles. »

« _T'es sûre ?_ »

« Sûre. Et puis tu en profiteras pour faire un brin de ménage… »

« _Espèce de… !_ »

« Je sais, je sais. » sourit Lexa « Je vais te laisser, il est tard ici. »

« _Je t'appelle demain ! Je t'aime !_ »

Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux « Moi aussi Beth. » puis elle raccrocha avant de s'enfoncer dans son lit, dans une douleur aigue et une grimace.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on lui apporta son plateau repas, puis une infirmière revint vérifier ses perfusions. Cette nuit-là, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle ne pouvait voir que le visage de Clarke, comme dans ses souvenirs, avec quelques changements néanmoins : les cheveux plus courts, ondulés, quelques mèches rouges… L'air plus mature, plus serein. Elle semblait heureuse, oui Anya le lui avait confirmé mais elle n'avait pas le moindre doute : Clarke réalisait son rêve, enfin.

Il y a encore quelques années, elle aurait aimé faire partie de ce rêve, de ce futur, mais aujourd'hui, les choses lui apparaissaient bien différentes : il lui semblait qu'elles étaient devenues de parfaites inconnues. En 6 ans, bien des choses s'étaient passées, leur vie avait pris des directions différentes, les jours, les semaines, les mois et finalement les années avaient eu raison de leurs souvenirs. Car ce n'était plus que cela : leur vie à deux ne se résumait plus qu'à une succession de souvenirs, même si en repensant à certains moments tendres entre elles, Lexa frissonnait encore.

Il y avait définitivement eu un avant et un après Clarke Griffin. Et malheureusement pour elle, l'après Clarke s'était fait à cause d'elle, de son imbécilité, de son incapacité à garder près d'elle l'être qu'elle aimait le plus. Oui, car elle aimait Clarke, elle l'avait aimé inconditionnellement, mais pas assez pour commettre une erreur, une erreur fatale, qui lui couta son couple et un bonheur qui lui tendait les bras.

A la simple pensée du jour de leur séparation, une larme roula sur la joue de Lexa : elle avait tout gâché, et pour couronner le tout, elle revoyait aujourd'hui, six ans plus tard, cette femme qui avait su avancer dans sa vie, comme elle l'avait toujours voulu.

En un sens, elle était rassurée de voir que Clarke avait su rebondir, avait réapprendre à vivre. Elle était épanouie et resplendissante et, selon les dires d'Anya, heureuse. C'est ce qui lui importait le plus : qu'elle n'ait pas ruiné la vie de Clarke. Même si, les premiers temps après leur séparation, elle savait que les choses avaient été compliquées et dures tant pour elle que pour Clarke, mais elle, elle n'avait pas eu le droit de le montrer. Déjà parce que les vautours de photographes et de journalistes n'attendaient que cela pour picorer son cadavre, et qu'ensuite, la séparation avait été de sa faute.

Lexa avait gâché ses chances, elle avait perdu le plus beau rôle de sa vie… Et elle le regrettait amèrement, même six ans après. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé se l'avouer un jour, n'imaginant pas revoir la jeune femme un jour. Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux hier et qu'elle vit Clarke, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle pensait délirer, sous le coup du choc de l'accident, mais lorsque la jeune femme lui parla, sa voix suave et rauque la ramena six ans en arrière, et elle sut.

Elle sut qu'elle ne l'avait jamais oublié, et qu'elle ne l'oublierait certainement jamais. Clarke avait été une aventure importante dans sa vie, une étape cruciale qui l'aida dans sa vie personnelle, après l'échec cuisant avec Costia. Il était évident que Clarke était une femme difficile a oublier, et Lexa pensait sincèrement qu'elle était passée à autre chose : d'autres contrats, d'autres films. Lorsque sa série s'arrêta, elle fut appelée par Hollywood sur des projets plus grands, plus prestigieux. N'ayant plus Clarke en tête, elle avait avancé dans les méandres hollywoodiens et s'en était tirée avec un juteux contrat d'un beau projet qui l'avait hissé jusqu'à la nomination aux Golden Globe, ultime sacre pour un acteur, juste après l'Oscar, qu'elle visait aussi.

Mais elle n'avait jamais demandé pour tout ça, elle voulait juste oublier Clarke, oublier sa douleur, oublier le manque. Anya avait eu peine à suivre son engouement, avait eu peine à la freiner pour qu'elle ne tombe pas de fatigue en enchainant les contrats, les événements, les salons et autres conventions.

Les premiers temps d'ailleurs, elle s'était étonnée à imaginer que Clarke débarquerait, au milieu d'une séance autographe, avec son grand sourire radieux, sa chevelure dorée et ses dessins. Mais personne ne vint, les mois passèrent, les années, et elle n'entendit plus parler de Clarke.

Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue : elle avait même approché Raven pour qu'elle lui donne des nouvelles, mais cette dernière s'était naturellement rangée du coté de sa meilleure amie et avait coupé les ponts elle aussi. Lexa avait pensé contacter la famille Griffin, Abby… Mais elle n'imaginait pas l'accueil qu'elle aurait pu recevoir de cette femme qui pouvait être adorable comme elle pouvait être une véritable tigresse lorsqu'on s'attaquait à sa fille. Et c'est ce que Lexa avait fait : s'attaquer à sa fille, s'attaquer à son bonheur, la rendre malheureuse… Tout ce qu'elle avait juré ne jamais faire.

Elle se souvenait de ses dernières vacances à Washington, c'était à Noel et au jour de l'an qu'elle avait passé avec sa sœur chez les Griffin. Elle se souvenait de cette demande en mariage de Marcus, de cette bataille de boules de neige, de la complicité naissante entre Anya et Raven, et elle se souvenait aussi des tendres moments et des promesses que Lexa avait faites devant Abby ou même Clarke, des déclarations solennelles qu'elle avait faites… Qui étaient véritablement sincères pour elle…

Mais elle avait tout gâché quelques mois plus tard, brisant toute confiance pour Clarke, pour Abby, pour Raven, avec aucune chance de pouvoir se rattraper. Elle savait qu'elle avait déçue Abby, et c'était pour elle pire que tout. Elle avait su gagner sa confiance à Thanksgiving, elle se souvenait avec amusement comment Abby voulait l'adopter. Mais juste après la séparation, lorsqu'elle a voulu reprendre contact avec Clarke qui s'était réfugiée chez sa mère, elle avait été reçue assez sévèrement par Abby, désappointée par l'attitude de Lexa.

Alors, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, seule, elle se mit à pleurer : elle aurait pu mourir dans cet accident, et en revoyant Clarke aujourd'hui… elle aurait préféré.

* * *

Clarke et Niylah revinrent assez tard au domicile de la jolie blonde. La soirée s'était bien passée, malgré l'aparté _Lexa_.

« Bon, je vais te laisser… »

Mais Clarke freina Niylah en lui posant une main sur l'avant-bras « Reste ce soir. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« J'ai pas envi d'être seule ce soir. »

Niylah fronça les sourcils, imaginant que son envie subite avait un rapport avec le retour de Lexa dans sa vie. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et lui sourit « D'accord. »

« Je vais coucher Madi. »

Niylah regarda Clarke monter, la petite endormie dans ses bras, avant de poser sa veste et son sac, vaquant son regard dans le salon de la jeune femme avant d'aller se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Elle sursauta à peine lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Clarke sur sa taille, et le corps de la jeune femme se coller dans son dos, sa tête reposant sur son omoplate.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Hm nope. Allons nous coucher. »

Niylah se tourna alors et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de lui prendre la main et c'est sans un mot qu'elles montèrent, entrèrent dans la chambre, de déshabillèrent et s'engouffrèrent dans le lit de la jolie blonde, cette dernière se collant à Niylah, entrelaçant ses jambes aux siennes, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Elles ne prononcèrent aucun mot, Niylah baladant une main protectrice sur le bras de la jeune femme, tandis que l'autre l'entourait pour la coller à elle. Clarke s'endormit ainsi, Niylah la suivant de peu. Car ainsi était leur relation : parfois il ne s'agissait que de s'accompagner l'une l'autre dans une solitude trop pesante, parfois, il ne s'agissait que de sexe, parfois ce n'était simplement qu'une amitié qui prenait forme sous une soirée ciné ou juste un diner.

Une relation étrange dans laquelle Clarke ne voulait pas mettre de mot, ne voulait pas de définition : étaient-elles ensemble ? En couple ? Juste un flirt ? Juste un plan cul ? A vrai dire, elles étaient tout cela à la fois. Et cela suffisait à Niylah. Elle savait Clarke compliquée, elle avait vu son changement de comportement à la fac : plus distante, elle semblait ne plus vivre que pour les études, tant et si bien qu'elle cumula deux cursus d'un coup pour finir avec un an d'avance. Elles s'étaient perdues de vu durant un moment avant de se retrouver il y a deux ans à Washington, dans ce même hôpital. La distance avait eu raison de leur amitié, mais lorsque Clarke la revit, un lien se recréa instantanément. Et, Raven loin, Clarke s'était trouvée une oreille attentive et une confidente en la personne de Niylah.

Ainsi, après la naissance de Madi, Niylah avait été là pour la soutenir, et leur relation avait pris un tournant un peu plus charnel quelques mois plus tard, lors d'une soirée arrosée où elles avaient fini par coucher ensemble. Le lendemain fut rude pour les deux jeunes femmes et une gêne palpable s'était installée avant que Niylah ne lui parle et ne mette les choses à plat.

A présent que les choses étaient plus claires entre elles, elles se prenaient moins la tête : Niylah ne demandait rien de plus que d'être présente pour la jolie blonde, et cela suffisait à Clarke, qui n'avait plus vraiment envie de s'investir dans une relation. Pas après l'échec avec Lexa, pas après le triste constat avec le père de Madi.

D'un autre coté, Clarke ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la vie de Niylah. Elles avaient beau se côtoyer depuis des mois et des mois, la jeune femme avait toujours été discrète sur sa vie personnelle, sa vie de famille : avait-elle des frères et sœurs ? Ses parents étaient-ils toujours vivants ? Avait-elle eu beaucoup de partenaires, de relations ?

Niylah n'avait jamais poussé Clarke dans une relation dite sérieuse avec officialisation, étiquette ou encore demande concrète. Elle avait toujours répondu présente pour Clarke quand cette dernière se sentait seule ou avait juste besoin d'une oreille attentive. Elle s'était contentée de cela, sans jamais demandé de compte. Parfois Clarke se sentait égoïste et se disait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se servir de Niylah comme ça, même si cette dernière ne semblait pas en prendre ombrage.

Et lorsque Clarke présenta Niylah à sa mère, la pilule passa difficilement, surtout après l'histoire avec le père de Madi, mais la jolie blonde mit les choses au clair : Niylah et elle n'avaient pas l'intention de faire toute une histoire de leur relation : elles prenaient les choses comme elles venaient, ne se prenant pas la tête, ne s'investissant pas plus que cela. Mais Clarke, parfois, se demandait si elle n'était pas trop rude avec celle qu'elle qualifiait à peine de petite amie.

Niylah valait mieux que cela : elle était douce, gentille, tendre, attentionnée, mais aussi intelligente, un peu folle et professionnelle. Alors pourquoi ne demandait-elle pas autre chose, de plus sérieux ? Pourquoi ne pas s'investir ? Avait-elle, elle aussi, connu une relation dont l'issue difficile avait définitivement tracé un trait sur une relation de couple durable ?

Parce que c'est ce que sa rupture avec Lexa avait provoqué en elle, même si elle s'en défendait encore maintenant, six ans après. Elle avait tellement souffert de leur séparation que le travail avait été le seul moyen pour elle de combler le manque, refusant de s'engager sur la voie du sérieux d'une relation, même avec le père de Madi.

Malheureusement, le destin avait scellé leur relation bien avant qu'elle ne puisse être plus sérieuse et aujourd'hui, Clarke était mère célibataire devant jongler entre son rôle de maman et une carrière naissante.

Et lorsque Clarke se réveilla le lendemain, Niylah était allongée sur le ventre, son dos nu s'offrant à a vue. Elle sourit, caressa de son index la colonne vertébrale, avant de se lever, de revêtir un large T-shirt et de jeter un œil dans la chambre de sa fille qui dormait encore à poings fermés. Elle sourit : ce matin, elle aurait le temps de préparer son biberon et un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine et à peine eut-elle fini le biberon de sa fille que Niylah apparut « Hey… »

« Hey. Bien dormie ? »

« Totalement. » Niylah fit le tour du comptoir et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jolie blonde « Petit déjeuner ? »

« Tu as l'air surpris ? Je serais presque vexée… »

« Non, au contraire. Pour une fois que l'on commence à peu près à la même heure, je suis ravie de pouvoir rester. »

« Tant mieux, je vais chercher Madi, sers-toi. »

Clarke disparut quelques minutes, le temps de revenir avec une Madi, à peine réveillée, qui se frottait les yeux de ses petits poings.

« Houlà jeune fille, on dirait que tu as fait la fête hier soir ! » s'amusa Niylah « Tu as la même tête que ta mère les soirs de beuverie. »

« Hey ! »

« Mama… » soupira la petite que Clarke installa dans sa chaise

« Oui voilà ça arrive. »

« Elle est exigeante, encore un trait de caractère commun avec sa mère… Et sa grand-mère. »

« Certainement, c'est une Griffin. »

« Mama ! » lança la petite d'un air bougon

« Ca arrive, ça arrive ! Quel caractère ! »

« Tout sa mère… » souffla Niylah

« Hey, stop toi. Sinon, dehors ! »

« Ouh le mauvais caract… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Clarke lui envoya un torchon en pleine figure, sous les rires des jeunes femmes.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke prit son service, elle remarqua de suite qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de la sortie de Lexa. Elle hésita un instant avant de décider d'aller la voir, pour prendre des nouvelles de sa patiente, et uniquement sa patiente.

« Lexa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ! »

Quand Clarke entra dans la chambre, elle vit Lexa, debout, bataillant avec sa perfusion pour essayer d'enfiler une chemise. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Clarke, elle se figea, chemisier ouvert laissant apercevoir un soutien gorge noir.

« J'essaie de… m'habiller… rahhhhh ! »

« Calme-toi. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'une infirmière vienne t'enlever ta perfusion ?! »

« J'aurais pu, mais l'odeur qui émanait de mon corps devenait irrespirable. »

Clarke gloussa « Je vois… J'en appelle une. »

« Clarke ! »

La jolie blonde se tourna alors « Je… Merci. »

« Merci ? Pour ? »

« Pour t'être occupée de moi. »

« C'est mon métier, je l'aurais fais pour n'importe qui. »

 _N'importe qui…_

« Oui, je me doute. » sourit faiblement Lexa « Mais quand même, tu aurais pu… demander à quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Lexa, je suis professionnelle. Bien, tes résultats sanguins sont bons. Avant de partir cet après-midi, tu passeras par la pharmacie de garde pour récupérer tes calmants et autres médicaments pour tes bleus. »

« Bien. »

« Tu devras revenir dans un mois pour un contrôle radiologique. Il faudra évidemment faire attention en altitude et… »

« Oh nous restons sur place. » La coupa Lexa

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, nous restons ici jusqu'à la convention, ensuite nous partirons en voiture jusqu'à New-York où nous avons un appartement secondaire. Ca sera plus simple pour revenir ici pour les divers contrôles. »

« Effectivement. » sourit Clarke « Bien, je vais te laisser alors. Rentre bien et fais attention. »

Lexa aurait voulu l'arrêter, crier son nom afin qu'elle se retourne, mais rien ne vint et elle regarda Clarke s'éloigner sans un mot.

Elle retomba sur son lit, abattue et dépitée jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière ne vienne pour lui enlever sa perfusion et ainsi la libérer.

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, c'est Anya qui apparut, agréablement surprise de voir sa sœur déjà prête et l'attendant impatiemment.

« Eh bah, j'en connais une qui a hâte de foutre le camp d'ici. »

« J'te le fais pas dire… Il faut passer à la pharmacie pour mes médocs. »

« Ok. Tu as vu Clarke ? »

« Elle est passée ce matin pour vérifier si tout allait bien et m donner les dernières recommandations. »

« Et c'est le cas ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tout va bien ? »

Lexa fixa sa sœur : elle savait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Anya, mais elle choisit de ne pas relever, et préféra, comme d'habitude, jouer son meilleur rôle « Tout va bien. » sourit-elle

Puis elles quittèrent l'hôpital pour se rendre à leur hôtel. Evidemment, en chemin, elles croisèrent quelques paparazzis qui se firent une joie de la prendre en photos avant de disparaitre.

« T'es sûre que tu veux aller à la convention ce week-end ? C'est pas un peu rude comme retour ? »

« Non, j'ai besoin de ça, ça va m'occuper. »

« Pour éviter de penser à Clarke ? »

Lexa soupira « Entre autre. »

« Ouaip… Tu as une interview demain après-midi, tu veux la faire ? »

« Oui. »

Finalement, Lexa dormit tout le reste de la journée, surveillée par Anya qui ne sortit pas de la chambre. Elle veilla à apporter un repas via le service de chambre et lorsque Lexa se réveilla ce ne fut que pour prendre ses médicaments et se détendre dans un bain.

Face au miroir de la salle de bain, elle contempla les bleus et coupures qu'elle avait reçu lors de l'accident : sur son ventre, ses épaules, ses cuisses. Elle ne se souvenait que très peu de l'accident mais imaginait qu'il avait été assez violent. Dans les journaux, elle avait pu voir quelques images du carambolage et des photos de l'état de sa voiture. Le chauffeur s'en était miraculeusement tiré lui aussi… Un miracle oui…

« Lex' ? Ca va ? » toqua Anya à la porte de la salle de bain

« Oui, oui j'arrive. »

* * *

C'était la première fois depuis l'accident qu'elle retournait « au travail » comme elle aimait à appeler cela. Sa coupure sur le front encore visible, elle fit en sorte, grâce à du maquillage, d'atténuer les marques. Elle replaça ses cheveux afin qu'ils cachent un maximum la plaie.

Heureusement pour elle, l'interview avait lieu dans son hôtel, dans un petit salon de réception. Interview directement lié à sa venue à la convention.

« Bonjour Miss Woods. J'espère que vous allez mieux ? »

« Oui, bien mieux, merci. »

« Je me présente, Lisa Stanfield, je travaille pour le TVshow Globe. Vos fans aimeraient savoir avant tout : comment allez-vous ? Après le terrible accident dont vous avez été victime. »

« Oui, c'était… impressionnant, du moins d'après les photos que j'ai pu en voir. Je vais bien mieux. Je n'ai qu'une fracture au poignet et une côte fêlée, le reste n'est que bleus en tout genre. Mais rien de grave en soi. »

« Vous avez tenu à tenir vos engagements et faire quand même cette convention, n'est-ce pas contre l'avis des médecins ? »

« Oh croyez-moi, s'il y avait eu un quelconque risque, je n'aurais pas tenté le diable. »

« En parlant de médecins… vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'hôpital dans lequel vous avez séjourné accueille l'une de vos anciennes relations, Clarke Griffin. Avez-vous eu l'occasion de la rencontrer ? »

« Je… oh euh… Non, non pas vraiment. » mentit-elle

« Oui je suppose que l'hôpital est grand. Ca aurait été un hasard monstrueux si cela avait été le cas. »

 _Monstrueux oui_ …

« Tant d'années passées, et revoir celle qui a été votre compagne durant quoi… un an… Ca aurait été une ironie du sort bien cruelle. »

« Certes oui, mais je suis sûre que c'est devenu un très bon médecin et une femme accomplie. »

« Et une mère aussi. »

Lexa se figea « Une mère ? »

« Oui, vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Clarke Griffin a eu un enfant… il y a un an environ… »

« Oh euh… Et bien… Tant mieux pour elle, elle mérite tout le bonheur du monde. »

Le reste de l'interviews se passa sans que Lexa soit vraiment présente : elle répondit mécaniquement aux questions, n'ayant en tête qu'une seule information : Clarke avait eu un enfant.

* * *

Clarke aimait ce moment : l'heure du coucher de Madi. La petite était une enfant facile à vivre, Clarke avait eu de la chance. Elle pleurait peu et même si se dessinait un caractère déjà bien trempé, elle avait toujours été sage et calme.

Elle aimait la voir s'endormir paisiblement, au son de sa veilleuse. Et quand elle était sûre que la petite était plongée dans un lourd sommeil, elle quittait la chambre, veillant à ce que le babyphone soit en marche. Elle se rendait alors dans sa cuisine et s'octroyait quelques moments de calme en se préparant un repas léger devant la télé, comme pratiquement tous les soirs.

Et ce soir ne faisait pas exception : devant _Americ's got talent_ , elle mangeait des nouilles chinoises, sans vraiment prêter attention au programme. La journée avait été rude, une intoxication alimentaire avait eu raison d'une école maternelle en périphérie de Washington et avait comblé les urgences pédiatriques. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de la journée.

Et alors qu'elle pensait que sa journée était enfin terminée, on frappa à sa porte, à sa plus grande surprise.

« Sérieusement ? »

Elle pensa quelques secondes à ne pas répondre, mais la lumière du salon trahissait probablement sa présence réveillée dans la demeure. Elle posa alors à contrecœur ses nouilles et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle découvrit qui était derrière, son cœur s'arrêta et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Un seul mot put remonter le long de sa gorge… Un mot qu'elle ne pensait ne plus devoir prononcer …

« Lexa ? »

 **TBC**


	20. Révélations

**Hello ! what's up ? Comment a été votre rentrée ?!**

 **Bon, bref, la question la plus redondante fut "Mais que vient faire Lexa chez Clarke ?" et la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre !**

 **Ainsi que bien d'autres réponses à certaines questions ^^**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Révélations**

Clarke resta là, figée sur place, la main sur sa porte. Sa première pensée, même fugace, fut de claquer la porte au nez de la jeune femme devant elle. Mais au lieu de cela, elle resta là…

« Lexa ? Mais… »

« Clarke, désolée, je… »

La jolie blonde ne savait que dire ou faire : dehors la pluie commençait à tomber, le froid s'installait en ce mois de septembre. Sa main se crispa sur sa poignée de porte et son regard ne lâcha pas la jeune femme en face d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ton bras ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? Oh ça… Non, tout va bien, je… Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le ton sec de Clarke n'augurait rien de bon. Autant avoir la visite d'Anya pouvait passer, mais celle de Lexa, chez elle, sur son territoire. Comment pouvait-elle venir ici comme si c'était son droit ?

« Je… J'ai appris pour… toi. »

« Moi ? »

« Ton enfant. »

Clarke redressa la tête « Hm… Anya te l'a dit… »

« Anya ? Non. Mais… Elle était au courant ?! »

Clarke plissa le regard avant de soupirer « Entre. »

Lexa se fit toute petite, sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait aucun droit d'être ici, et que Clarke n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle sache, il fallait qu'elle en soit sûre. Elle avait ruiné la vie de Clarke, elle était heureuse que la jeune femme ait finalement remonté la pente avec un travail, celui dont elle rêvait, et, finalement, une vie de famille.

« Alors… Tu es venue par curiosité ? »

« Non je… Si en fait. » confessa Lexa « Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te faire subir ma présence… »

« … Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Si j'ai réussi à surmonter tout ça ? La réponse est oui. Si je t'en veux encore ? La réponse est non. »

« … »

« Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, surtout pour ma mère, j'ai tourné la page, ma colère, ma rancœur, tout cela est derrière moi. Ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir… »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. »

« Je sais. Mais ce qui est fait est fait… C'était bien le temps que ça a duré, maintenant c'est fini et nous sommes passées toutes deux à autre chose. »

« Oui. » sourit Lexa

« Un café ? »

« Volontiers. »

Lexa défit sa veste qu'elle posa sur le dossier du canapé avant de s'y asseoir, Clarke revenant avec deux mugs dont s'échappaient une odeur âcre de café « Tiens. »

« Merci. » elle vaqua son regard dans la pièce et tomba sur un parc à jouets garni de peluches et de hochets

« Elle dort. » répondit Clarke, comme si elle avait lu les interrogations de Lexa

« Elle ? »

« Une petite fille, Madi. »

« Madi, c'est joli. »

« Je l'ai nommé d'après le prénom d'une de mes premières patientes. Elle s'appelait Madison, elle avait 10 ans. Elle était atteinte d'un cancer. C'était la petite fille la plus courageuse, la plus brave et la plus réfléchie que j'ai pu connaitre. Elle pouvait illuminée une pièce de son sourire. Elle pouvait faire oublier tous vos tracas juste en ouvrant la bouche. Elle avait un truc pour raconter les histoires, c'était hypnotisant. »

« Que… que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Après une longue bataille… Elle a perdu. Mais au seuil de la mort, elle n'a pas flanché, elle est restée brave et digne. Même ses parents n'ont pas pu pleurer tant ses paroles avaient réconfortantes. C'était un de mes premiers patients et je serais marquée à vie. Et je me suis toujours dis que quand j'aurais un enfant, une fille, elle porterait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, son prénom, comme un hommage. Et quand j'ai su que j'attendais une fille, j'ai tout de suite mis à ça, Madi. »

« C'est une belle histoire. »

Clarke sourit faiblement et Lexa, soudain, se sentit de trop dans cette intimité qu'elle avait connu fut un temps, mais qui apparaissait comme étrangère à présent.

« Comment l'as-tu appris si ce n'est par Anya ? »

« J'ai… J'ai fais une interview aujourd'hui, et la journaliste a naturellement parlé de l'hôpital et du fait que mon ex y officiait… »

« Naturellement… » ironisa Clarke

« Puis elle m'a demandé comment je prenais le fait que tu ais réussi ta carrière, ta vie de femme et de mère… »

« Logique. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'Anya était au courant, elle ne m'a rien dis. »

« Pourtant je lui ais dis que ce n'était pas un secret… Elle aurait pu te le dire. »

« … »

« Lexa, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je veux dire… Pourquoi venir ici ? Après tout ce temps... »

« Je… Ca fait tellement longtemps… »

« Six ans et des poussières… C'est long. »

« Je sais. Et je te mentirais en te disant que je ne les ais pas vu passer. »

« … »

« J'imagine que, pour toi, il en est autrement. »

« On a rompu Lexa, on a rompu à cause de toi. »

« Je sais, et je ne me pardonnerais jamais pour cela. J'ai perdu l'unique occasion qu'il m'ait été donnée d'être heureuse. »

Clarke hoqueta « Ah oui ? Et les relations post rupture ? Tu sais, tu n'as peut-être pas eu la chance de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles, mais moi, ça a été tout le contraire : combien de fois je suis tombée sur des magazines où tu étais en couverture avec une nouvelle conquête à ton bras ? »

« … »

« Combien de fois j'ai entendu des nouvelles par mes collègues ou simplement des rumeurs… J'ai essayé de me défaire de toi, mais ta présence était presque omniprésente. »

« … »

« Au fait, félicitations pour ton Golden Globe. » lança-t-elle d'une manière détachée

« Merci… »

« … »

« Clarke, je sais que tout ce que j'ai pu dire il y a six ans ne te fera pas changer d'avis ni même reconsidérer la chose, mais sache que je n'ai pas passé un jour sans regretter mon geste, ma décision. Aujourd'hui encore, et bien plus que jamais, j'aimerais revenir en arrière et… »

« … Non. »

« Non ? »

« Ne dis pas ça…. Ca voudrait dire que tu n'es pas allée de l'avant, alors que c'est faux. Ca serait tellement triste pour toi. J'ai su avancer, j'ai su vivre de nouveau. Ce n'était rien qu'une histoire de jeunesse qui s'est terminée entre nous voilà six ans, comme n'importe quel autre couple. Ca n'a rien d'exceptionnel. »

« Je t'ai fais souffrir… »

« Et je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas à oublier nos moments ensemble, je n'ai rien à regretter. Je suis déçue que ça se soit terminé ainsi. »

« Tu penses qu'un jour… Qu'un jour on pourra se côtoyer comme des amies ? »

Clarke la fixa avant de soupirer « Peut-être un jour. Je ne sais pas s'il y a une date de péremption pour ces choses là… Mais un jour, peut-être que nous pourrons retrouver quelque chose… Quelque chose qui ressemble à un semblant d'amitié. »

« … »

Soudain, des pleurs retentirent dans le babyphone et Clarke sursauta. Elle s'excusa et monta à l'étage. Piquée par la curiosité, Lexa la suivit et s'arrêta au chambranle de la porte, hypnotisée par la scène qui se jouait devant elle : Clarke tenant dans ses bras un bébé aux cheveux bruns mais aux yeux clairs comme sa mère. Quelques larmes sur ses joues potelées et quelques hoquets. Elle la berçait doucement en chantonnant, elle était magnifique.

Et lorsque Clarke la remit dans son berceau et qu'elle surprit Lexa à les contempler, elle sourit faiblement « Cauchemars… »

« Oh, ça lui arrive souvent ? »

« Pas vraiment… Viens. »

Elle ferma la porte doucement et elles redescendirent au salon. Après quelques secondes de silence, Lexa le brisa « Tu… Est-ce qu'avec… » Elle bafouilla, se maudissant d'être aussi empotée.

« Tu parles du père ? »

Lexa se figea, baissant le regard « Désolée, je n'ai aucun droit d'être si curieuse. Tu as tous les droits de m'envoyer bouler. »

« C'est vrai. » sourit Clarke « Je ne te dois rien. Mais je suis en paix avec moi-même depuis bien longtemps. J'ai tourné la page à présent. »

« … »

« Quand je suis revenue à Washington pour mes années de médecines, j'étais… seule. Je ne connaissais personne ici, par contre eux, me connaissaient. Ils avaient la fâcheuse manie de me surnommer Princesse parce que j'étais la fille de la chef du service. Ils pensaient que j'étais là par piston et pas grâce à mes capacités. J'ai du batailler dur pour leur montrer que j'étais à la hauteur… »

« Mais plus maintenant ? »

« Non, plus maintenant. J'ai vécu des moments durs, mais paradoxalement, ce sont ses moments qui m'ont aidé à passer plusieurs caps, notamment le deuil de notre relation et le passage à une vie meilleure. »

« … »

« Durant ces moments j'ai connu des personnes qui m'ont aidé… Dont le père de Madi. »

« Comment… Comment est-il ? »

Clarke sourit alors, nostalgiquement, en repensant à sa rencontre avec lui « Il s'appelait Roan. Il était chirurgien cardiaque. Nous étions amenés à nous voir assez souvent quand nos patients étaient communs. Au départ, c'était une vraie peau de vache avec moi, il me menait la vie dure, me disait que je devais mériter mon nom de famille. Il me foutait constamment en boule, il me poussait à bout… Je l'ai détesté aux premiers abords… Avant de me rendre compte qu'il faisait tout cela pour moi. » elle sourit alors « Oui, il m'avait poussé à bout pour que je me dépasse, et ça a marché. »

Lexa soupira alors en comprenant que cet homme avait été une grande part dans sa vie, une part qu'elle avait laissé vide en se séparant.

« Nous sommes devenus amis, meilleurs amis même. Raven partie à l'autre bout du pays pour ses études, il me fallait quelqu'un sur qui me reposer, une épaule sur laquelle m'épancher… Il était là. Nous sommes devenus proches au fils des semaines, des mois… Nous nous entendions si bien… »

Son regard dans le vague, Lexa la fit revenir à la réalité en posant une main amicale sur la sienne « Tu peux t'arrêter si tu v… »

« Un soir, nous sommes sortis, comme beaucoup de soirs à vrai dire. Mais nous étions toujours sérieux… mais ce soir là… était spécial. »

« En quoi ? »

« Je venais de perdre mon premier petit patient, ça a été dur à encaisser… J'avais besoin de penser à autre chose… Il était là. On était passablement bourré. Il m'a ramené chez moi, on a couché ensemble. »

« … »

« Le lendemain, on avait une gueule de bois pas possible, mais au lieu de nier ce qu'il s'était passé la veille… On s'est dit qu'on pourrait se donner une chance tous les deux. Alors… On a tenté, tous les deux, quelque chose. »

« Mais ça n'a pas marché ? »

« Au début si : on s'entendait bien, on bossait ensemble, on se retrouvait certains soirs… ça a duré un moment, on se contentait de vivre le moment présent. Pas d'investissement et ça nous allait à tous les deux. Mais au fils des mois, je me suis rendue compte que c'était loin d'être une relation commune : nous étions bien plus des amis avec une forte, très forte amitié, qu'un couple. On sortait au ciné, on allait au resto… On s'amusait mais on envisageait pas l'avenir ensemble parce qu'on ne s'aimait pas. »

« C'est… triste… »

« Oui et non. On s'en est rendus compte avant que ça nous bouffe. On a longuement discuté, sur ce qu'on ressentait et on s'est mis d'accord sur le fait qu'on était bien plus amis qu'amants. »

« Mais le bébé ? »

« Hasard ou mauvais timing, un mois après notre rupture, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Je n'ai jamais cherché à lui cacher et quand je lui ais appris la nouvelle… Il a été génial. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Evidemment, il n'était pas question qu'on se remette ensemble, juste pour le bébé, mais il m'a assuré qu'il resterait près de moi pour s'occuper de lui, de tout préparer pour sa venue. On a commencé à faire des courses pour la chambre… Il a été… génial. »

Puis soudain son regard s'assombrit et Lexa comprit que le reste de l'histoire allait être beaucoup moins serein, plus dur pour Clarke. Et comme pour l'encourager, elle exerça une légère pression sur sa main pour l'inciter à continuer.

« On venait d'apprendre que se serait une fille. Il était heureux. Il imaginait déjà les décos et tout le reste… C'était… mignon. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il adorait la moto, il avait même prévu d'acheter un casque rose pour la petite… Mais trois mois avant l'accouchement, il a eu un accident. Un chauffard lui a coupé la route, il a glissé sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'encastrer dans un mur, il est mort sur le coup. »

« Je… Je suis désolée… »

« C'est la première fois que j'en parle ainsi… Mais je vais devoir m'y habituer : lorsque Madi sera en âge de comprendre, je lui expliquerai qui était son père et comment il attendait avec impatience sa venue. »

« Elle lui ressemble ? »

« Hm… Elle a ses cheveux, et son front se dessine comme le sien… »

« Elle a tes yeux, du moins de ce que j'ai pu en voir. » Clarke sourit « Elle est belle, félicitations. »

Clarke lui sourit de plus belle avant qu'un silence ne plane au dessus d'elles. Puis Clarke se leva, se raclant la gorge, avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches « Voilà, tu sais tout. »

Lexa se leva à son tour « Oui, je te remercie. Je veux dire, tu ne me devais aucune explication… »

« On est passé à autre chose, on est… plus adultes à présent, nous avons chacune nos vies. »

« Oui. » sourit Lexa « Je… Je devrais y aller… » Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se tourna vers Clarke, elle avait encore des centaines de questions sur ces six années écoulées, mais elle se retint, Clarke lui en avait déjà beaucoup.

« Je… A dans un mois ? » lança Lexa

« A dans un mois… »

Et Lexa disparut alors, ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Clarke se rendit compte qu'un taxi l'avait attendu tout le long de sa visite. Une fois seule, elle ne su quoi penser : oui, effectivement, elle ne devait plus rien à Lexa, et depuis longtemps. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir repoussé à sa venue ? Pourquoi lui avoir raconté une part importante de sa vie ?

Lexa avait ce don sur elle… C'était si simple de lui parler, ca l'avait toujours été. Puis son cœur se serra en se remémorant ce jour où tout bascula, où d'un bonheur sans nuage découla une tornade d'emmerdes comme l'aimait à le dire Raven.

Elle sourit tristement en pensant à Roan : oui, il avait été ce qu'il y a de plus proche pour elle ces dernières années, et sa disparition lui avait brisé le cœur, encore une fois. Heureusement, le reste de sa grossesse lui avait pris tout son temps et l'avait occupé.

Abby avait eu connaissance de la situation et de la relation ambigüe qu'entretenaient sa fille et cet homme. Et si elle s'était bien retenue de juger sa fille, elle accueillit cette grossesse et son nouveau statut de grand-mère avec joie. Clarke avait toujours eu son soutien, ainsi que celui de Marcus.

Raven était partie loin pour ses études et assez longtemps pour que Clarke se sente seule parfois. Oui, elle aurait bien eu besoin des conseils, de la bonne humeur et du soutien de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière avait presque aussi mal vécu qu'elle sa séparation avec Lexa et avait presque poussée Clarke à couper tous liens directs en effaçant son numéro de son téléphone, son mail et tout autre contact virtuel. Jamais Clarke n'avait vu son amie si remontée contre quelqu'un. Elle avait refusé que le sujet « Woods » soit évoqué de près ou de loin. Et si Clarke ne l'avait pas empêché, elle lui serait certainement rentrée dans le lard en traversant le pays.

A présent, Raven était loin et ne revenait qu'en de rares occasions, pour les fêtes essentiellement. Alors Clarke avait trouvé en Roan, et maintenant Niylah, une oreille attentive, des bras réconfortants sans jugement, sans à priori.

Cette nuit-là, elle eu du mal à dormir… Des flashs de son passé ressurgissant sans cesse. Et finalement, c'est de fatigue qu'elle s'endormit au petit matin.

Et, une fois n'était pas coutume, ce n'était pas les chouinements de Madi qui la réveillèrent mais un bruit tantôt sourd et tantôt aigu. Elle plissa les yeux avant de jeter un œil vers son réveil : 8h10 du matin. Elle qui aurait aimé faire une petite grasse matinée avant que sa fille ne se réveille, pouvait dire adieu à ses derniers moments de tranquillité.

Elle se leva, enfila un peignoir et descendit dans le hall pour découvrir que ce bruit était en fait une alternance entre des coups dans sa porte et des coups de sonnette.

« Voilà, voilà, j'arrive ! Deux secondes ! »

Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte avec violence, elle resta figée de stupeur « C'est pas vrai….Raven ?! »

« Hey ! Salut Clarkie ! »

« Ray mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'allais tout de même pas manquer Halloween avec ma famille ! »

« Halloween est dans un mois. Tu vas pas me dire que tu as pris 3 semaines de congés ? »

« A vrai dire… J'ai demandé ma mutation. »

« Sérieusement ? Mais je croyais que la Silicon Valley c'était ton Eldorado ! »

« Je sais mais j'ai eu une proposition de professorat au MIT. J'ai pris 15jours pour aller visiter les lieux. »

« Au MIT ? Dans le Massachusetts ? »

« C'est toujours plus proche que la Californie. » sourit Raven « Sept heures de route, à peine 1h d'avion… C'est toujours mieux que les 4heures actuelles. »

« Oui c'est sur mais… Toi, prof ? »

« Quoi ? Je serais géniale avec des étudiants ! »

« J'imagine oui… Ray, je suis contente que tu sois là. »

« J'ai appelé Abby avant-hier qui m'a dit que ma nièce avait fait ses premiers pas ! Je me devais d'être là pour fêter ça avec ma frangine ! » dit-elle en levant un pack de bière « C'est bien ton jour de repos non ? »

« J'avais pas l'intention de le passer à boire Ray… »

« Ok alors… parlons. »

« Ah, nous y voilà… Je me disais bien que ton subit retour n'était pas anodin. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

« Un café. »

Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé avant que quelque chose n'attire son regard. Lorsque Clarke revint, deux tasses en main, Raven reprit la parole « Dis donc.. Soit tu as changé de style, soit Niylah dort à l'étage… »

« Huh ? »

Pour toute réponse, Raven leva le bras et, au bout de celui-ci se trouvait une veste en cuir de couleur prune.

« Ce n'est pas à m… Merde. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est… à Lexa… » soupira-t-elle

« A Lexa hm… Et je peux savoir comment sa veste a atterri sur ton canapé ? Attends… me dit pas que… »

« Que quoi ? Non, bien sur que non ! »

« Oh… Ouf ! J'ai eu peur… Alors, tu m'expliques ? »

« Elle est passée hier… »

« Hm hm… Et ? »

« Et rien, on a parlé et elle est repartie. »

« Parlé de quoi ? »

« De… Madi. »

« Evidemment, elle est au courant… Rien ne lui échappe. » railla Raven en une grimace

« C'est une journaliste qui a lâché l'info sans le vouloir. De toute manière, j'en fais pas un secret. » haussa-t-elles des épaules

« Pourquoi elle est venue jusqu'ici ? En quoi elle se donne le droit de… »

« … Stop. Ca fait longtemps, le délai est passé pour être encore en colère. »

« Tu devrais. »

« Je sais, tu penses comme ma mère… »

« Et tu te dis pas qu'on a peut-être raison ? Je veux dire : elle revient dans ta vie comme ça, sans prévenir, et elle s'y impose. Elle a aucun droit de te demander des comptes sur Madi ou ta vie en général. »

« Je sais, et je ne l'ai pas fais sous la contrainte. Et… C'est Lexa. »

« Hm hm arrête ça tout de suite. Il est hors de question que tu retombes dans ses filets. »

« J'en ais pas l'intention. Lexa était une page de mon passé, c'est fini. »

« J'espère bien. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils par tant de rancœur « Je t'ai rarement vu autant remontée envers quelqu'un… »

« … »

« Bref, elle est venue, elle a oublié sa veste. Je vais la lui rapporter. »

« Non, je vais le faire. »

« Toi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Peut-être que c'est un de ses subterfuges pour te revoir… »

« N'importe quoi… Allez, donne la moi… »

« Non, je vais le faire. Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je ne le fasse pas ? Je vais la lui remettre, lui enfoncer au fond de la gorge et lui foutre un coup de pied au cul si fort qu'elle fera un aller simple jusqu'à Los Angeles. »

« Justement à cause de ça. T'as jamais su te contenir, et encore moins sur le sujet « Lexa ». Alors, tu vas me donner cette veste et je vais la lui rendre. Elle est à sa convention, je ne la verrais probablement pas d'ailleurs. »

« … »

« Raven… Dis-toi que ça te donnera l'occasion de veiller sur ta nièce. »

« Hm… Ok, vu comme ça… »

« Merci. Je monte m'habiller, tu veux aller chercher Madi ? »

« Faut pas me le dire deux fois ! » lança Raven en bondissant hors du canapé

* * *

Clarke avait l'impression de se retrouver 7 ans en arrière, lorsqu'à cette même place, elle avait assisté à sa première convention, où elle avait vu Lexa Woods pour la première fois, là où tout avait commencé pour elles deux.

Elle soupira en souriant nostalgiquement, puis entra dans l'immense hôtel où se bousculait déjà des centaines de fans.

« Eh bah… J'avais presque oublié… » dit-elle sur un air amusé

Elle s'avança vers une jeune fille à peine plus âgée qu'elle, au T-shirt jaune estampillé au nom de l'organisation qui avait créée l'événement.

« Excusez-moi, je pourrais voir Lexa Woods ? »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil avait de toiser de haut en bas Clarke « Vous avez un pass ? »

« Euh non, mais je ne veux pas assist… »

« Il faut avoir un pass pour entrer. » la coupa-t-elle

« Oui je sais, mais je ne souhaite pas y assister, je veux juste voir Lex… »

« J'ai compris. Mais je vous répète que vous ne pouvez pas la voir, à moins que vous ayez un pass. »

Clarke, légèrement agacée la fixa « J'ai sa veste, qu'elle a oublié chez moi hier soir, je veux juste la lui rendre. »

« Donnez-la moi, je la lui donnerai. »

Clark sourit « Non, y'a ses papiers dedans, je vais certainement pas donner sa veste à une inconnue. »

Un tantinet vexé, la jeune fille perdit son air aimable, qu'elle tenait à peine jusqu'à présent « Bien, alors acheter un pass ou j'appelle la sécurité. »

Clarke soupira alors et se tourna vers le stand de vente « Et merde… » soupira-t-elle

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir « Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour, j'aimerais… un pass s'il vous plait, le plus petit. »

« Ok. Des extras avec ça ? »

« Euh non merci. »

Même si la jeune fille semblait étonnée, elle encaissa son pass que Clarke mit autour de son cou. Elle repassa devant la membre du staff et lui colla son pass sous le nez avant d'entrer dans la salle qui accueillait les panels. Elle s'installa au fond de la salle, tenant fermement la veste de Lexa dans sa main.

Puis soudain la lumière se tamisa et le public applaudit. Clarke suivit le mouvement, retrouvant cette ambiance et ce picotement dans le ventre…

Et finalement lorsque Lexa arriva sur scène, elle ne put que sourire : malgré ses prix et sa popularité, elle était encore et toujours cette jeune fille timide au contact des autres. Elle était resplendissante, et si elle ne connaissait pas le passif qu'elles avaient eu ensemble, elle serait tombée sous son charme, comme beaucoup d'ados à ce moment même.

Et tandis que le premier panel arrivait sur sa fin, Clarke se faufila jusqu'à la scène où elle tenta d'alpaguer Lexa sortant de scène, mais le brouhaha était tel que la jeune femme quitta les lieux sans même se retourner.

« Et merde ! » ragea Clarke

Elle quitta la salle alors, essayant de trouver Lexa dans les couloirs et elle tomba nez à nez avec 3 gardes du corps entourant la jeune femme qui se rendait à une séance autographe « Lexa ! Lexa ! »

Et si la jolie brune se tourna, elle ne vit pas Clarke, du moins son visage. Elle ne distingua qu'une chevelure blonde. Et si Lexa eut, un court instant, un doute, bien vite il s'envola : après tout, que viendrait faire Clarke ici ?

* * *

« Je vais prendre un autographe s'il vous plait. »

« Ah vous avez changé d'avis finalement ! » s'enjoua la vendeuse

« Ouais, on peut dire ça… »

« Un support avec ? »

« Non merci. »

« C'est inclut dans le prix. »

« Oh… Ok… » Elle vaqua son regard et prit une photo de Lexa lors d'un de ses photoshoots pour Vogue.

Clarke se retrouva avec un ticket qui la conduirait dans une heure environ, aux autographes de Lexa, seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour parler à la jeune femme.

En attendant, elle appela Raven « Hey Ray… »

« _Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Ca fait une heure que je t'attends ! C'est pas que j'aime pas ma nièce, mais si je change une nouvelle fois sa couche, je crois que je vais vomir…_ »

« Je suis toujours à la convention. »

« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ »

« J'ai pas eu le choix d'acheter un pass et un ticket pour la croiser, impossible de la voir sinon. »

« _Et tu pouvais pas remettre sa veste à son staff ?_ »

« J'ai pas confiance. »

« _Clarke, sérieusement…_ »

« Ne crains rien, j'en ais pour une heure à tout casser. »

« _…_ »

« Ray, promis, je suis là pour manger. »

« _Mouais… Si tu reviens pas, j'te jure que je viens moi-même te chercher par la peau du cul !_ »

« Et je sais que tu en serais capable… » sourit Clarke « Allez, à tout à l'heure. »

Et lorsque Raven raccrocha, elle jeta un œil vers Madi qui mâchouillait avidement un hochet en forme de soleil.

« Madi chérie, je crois que ta mère est en train de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie… »

* * *

Lorsque Clarke se retrouva dans la file d'attente pour l'autographe, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être de nouveau dans cette position un jour. Elle avança au pas, tenant d'un coté la veste de Lexa et de l'autre une photo de la jeune femme. Et lorsque son tour arriva, elle avança mécaniquement, vers la table où Lexa pianotait sur son téléphone.

C'est Anya qui la vit en premier, et après un air surpris, elle esquissa un sourire « Tiens, tiens, quelle surprise… »

A cette phrase, Lexa leva son regard et fut tout aussi surprise « Clarke ? Mais… »

« J'ai trouvé que ce moyen là pour te rendre ça… »

Elle lui tendit sa veste et Lexa eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de comprendre « Oh… Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je l'avais oublié… Merci ! »

« De rien. Bon… je vais te laiss… »

« Attends ! » Clarke fit demi tour « Tu as payé, la moindre des choses est que tu ais quelque chose en retour. » sourit Lexa en tendant la main

Clarke lui tendit alors sa photo et Lexa la signa, écrivant quelques mots dessus.

« Madi n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda Anya

« Nope, Raven la garde. »

« Ra… Raven ? Elle … Elle est dans le coin ? » balbutia Anya

« Ouaip. Elle songe à revenir dans les parages. »

« Ah oui… » Soudain le regard d'Anya baissa et Clarke s'en rendit compte. Elle fronça les sourcils, se retenant de lui en dire plus. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas…

« Voilà. » lança Lexa en lui tendant son autographe

« Merci. » sourit Clarke « Bon… Bonne convention et… bonne continuation. »

« Oui... Se reverra-t-on avant la fin du week-end ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas… Je venais juste te ramener ça, c'est tout. »

« Oh… Ok. Alors… On se revoit dans un mois ? »

« Oh je ne te prendrai surement pas en charge, une infirmière sera là pour ça. »

Lexa sourit faiblement, une pointe de déception au bord des lèvres mais ne dit rien de plus, regardant Clarke s'éloigner avec un geste discret de la main.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda Anya

Lexa prit un moment, regardant à présent la pièce vide « Il le faut bien. »

* * *

Clarke retourna chez elle, avec une impression étrange planant autour d'elle. Elle semblait être dans le coton : tout était surréaliste : revoir Lexa après tant d'années… Et soudain une avalanche de souvenirs et de sensations lui revinrent en mémoire.

Soudain, elle se retrouva 6 ans en arrière, alors que tout lui souriait : ses études, sa famille, ses amours. Puis le chaos, ce jour où elle découvrit la trahison de Lexa… Sa tête bourdonna, ses mains s'agrippèrent au volant et elle laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, fermant les yeux… Oui, c'était il y a six ans et pourtant, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

 _La saint Valentin était l'occasion pour les tourtereaux de batifoler à leur guise, de trouver des idées pour honorer le couple, symboliser les relations. Et en matière de relation, Lexa et Clarke vivait une des plus compliquées possible._

 _Celle de Clarke et Lexa avait été des plus romantiques : Clarke avait, pour l'occasion, pris 4 jours et s'était rendue à Los Angeles où elle avait fait la surprise à Lexa de débarquer chez elle un matin, avec la complicité d'Anya._

 _Elles avaient passé leur Saint Valentin dans l'intimité du lit de Lexa, vivant d'amour et d'eau fraiche._

 _Et après ce formidable week-end, Clarke était sur un petit nuage… Ca l'aida à passer les semaines suivantes. D'ailleurs, ça l'aida bien plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu : car après la Saint Valentin, Lexa fut absorbée par son travail et Clarke par ses études… Les jours et les semaines passèrent et les interactions entre elles se firent plus rares, jusqu'à finalement ronger leur quotidien._

 _La goutte d'eau arriva un jour bien précis pour la jolie blonde, un jour qu'elle pensait inoubliable… Du moins, le pensait-elle. Le début des ennuis arriva un soir alors qu'elle rentrait des cours, lorsqu'elle passa près d'un kiosque à journaux et qu'un gros titre en lettres jaune fluo l'interpela. Elle revint sur ses pas, sûre d'avoir mal lu… mais finalement, lorsque son regard se posa sur la photo en couverture, son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant de sa glacer, jusqu'à son cerveau qui se mit alors en veille : une immense photos en couverture d'un journal people montrait Lexa en train de danser de manière très, trop, rapprochée avec quelqu'un, le titre soulignant alors « un nouveau flirt pour l'actrice Lexa Woods »._

 _Bien qu'elle avait appris à ne plus se fier aux photos de ce genre de torchon, sa curiosité fut titillée et elle acheta le magazine. Et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit aux pages indiquées, elle eut presque la nausée : en double page, cinq photos de Lexa dans ce qui semblait être une boite de nuit, entourée d'une dizaine de personnes, dansant frénétiquement. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'actrice dont on voyait distinctement le visage. Puis deux photos provoquèrent une nausée instantanément de la jeune fille : sur l'une d'elle, Lexa dansait, la tête en arrière pour laisser une rousse incendiaire l'embrasser dans le cou, alors qu'elle avait ses mains sur ses hanches. Sur la photo suivante, elles s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, les mains de chacune sur les fesses de l'autre, leur corps soudés…_

 _Clarke ne pouvait y croire : Lexa la trompait ? Et elle n'essayait même pas de se cacher ! L'idée que Lexa puisse être saoule et que cette rousse en ait profité lui traversa l'esprit, et il était même probable que ça soit le cas et que c'est ce que Lexa avancerait comme excuse pour justifier ces photos._

 _Mais de voir Lexa collée à cette étrangère… lui donna la nausée. Il était fort probable que Lexa s'était réveillée le lendemain avec la gueule de bois, sans souvenir aucun de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là… D'ailleurs, Anya était-elle là ? L'avait-elle encouragé ou au contraire l'avait-elle freiné juste à temps ?_

 _Et quand elle pensa que les choses ne pouvaient être pires, elle lut l'article allant avec ces photos et faillir vomir : Lexa aurait été vu quittant la boite de nuit au bras de la jeune femme… Non, ce n'était pas possible… Pas Lexa, elle ne lui aurait pas fait ça… Pas le jour de… Non…_

 _Alors, une fois sa colère et sa déception passée, elle se décida, sur les conseils de Raven, d'appeler la jeune fille pour s'expliquer. Trois jours étaient passés et Lexa ne l'avait pas recontacté. Avait-elle eu connaissance elle aussi des photos ? De l'article ? Du fait que, pour tous, Clarke passait pour la plus grande cocue d'Hollywood ?_

 _Alors un soir, n'y tenant plus, elle appela…_

 _"Allo Clarke ?"_

 _« Lexa ! Tu m'expliques ? »_

 _« T'expliquer qu… »_

 _« Arrête ! C'est quoi ces photos ? C'est qui cette fille ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est vrai : tu es repartie avec elle ? »_

 _« … »_

 _« S'il te plait Lexa… Je pourrais tout entendre : que tu étais bourrée, que tu te souviens plus de rien, que ça voulait rien dire, qu'elle a profité de toi, je m'en fous, mais dis-moi quelque chose. »_

 _Après quelques secondes de silence qui lui parut une éternité, Clarke se laissa glisser le long de sa porte de chambre « Lexa… » soupira-t-elle « Parle-moi… »_

 _« Clarke, je sais pas quoi te dire… C'était… C'était une longue journée et cette soirée, je voulais pas vraiment y aller… »_

 _« … Tu as bu ? »_

 _« Plus que de raison, j'aurais pas du… »_

 _« Cette fille, c'est qui ? »_

 _« … »_

 _« Lexa réponds-moi ! »_

 _Elle ne voulait pas crier, elle n'avait jamais hurlé sur Lexa de la sorte avant, mais elle ne tenait plus : l'impassibilité de la jeune femme, renforcée par la distance et le coté impersonnel du téléphone._

 _« Clarke, c'était pas censé se passer comme ça… J'étais saoule… »_

 _« Dis-moi juste si elle a profité de toi, ou si elle avait déjà matière à croire que… qu'entre vous… »_

 _« Non, non, bien sur que non ! C'est rien pour moi ! Je t'aime ! »_

 _« Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenue avant ? »_

 _« J'avais peur de ta réaction. »_

 _« Ah oui, c'est sur que c'est 100 fois mieux que je l'apprenne par moi-même via un magazine. Anya était avec toi ? »_

 _« Pas toute la soirée… »_

 _« Alors… C'est elle qui t'a ramené chez toi… A moins qu'elle est fait un détour par chez elle ? »_

 _« Clarke, c'est pas ce que tu crois… »_

 _« Tu… Tu as couché avec elle ? »_

 _« Clarke, non c'est… »_

 _« Lexa, réponds-moi. »_

 _« Je… J'en sais rien… »_

 _Le cœur de Clarke s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, provoquant une crampe dans sa poitrine « Tu sais pas ? »_

 _« J'ai dormi… ca c'est sur mais… quand je me suis réveillée… »_

 _« Tu m'as trompé… »_

 _« J'étais saoule, Clarke, jamais j'aurais… »_

 _« J'en ais rien à foutre ! » argua la jolie blonde, les larmes aux yeux « Comment tu peux croire que la pilule passerait plus facilement si tu mets ça sur le compte de l'alcool ? Tu as bu, tu en étais consciente… Tu savais… Tu m'as évité… Lexa comment t'as pu em faire ça, comment t'as pu faire ça maintenant ? »_

 _« Clarke, je t'aime… »_

 _Clarke hoqueta, blasée « C'est ça… Entre deux appels et messages, et toujours à mon initiative… »_

 _« Quoi mais… je bosse ! »_

 _« Et moi je fais quoi ? Ah désolée de n'être qu'une étudiante… Peut-être pas assez classe pour Miss Lexa Woods. Non, c'est bien plus classe de se torcher et s'envoyer en l'air avec la première pétasse qui trémousse son cul sous ton nez ! »_

 _« Clarke… »_

 _« T'en es même pas consciente Lexa… Ca fait des jours, des semaines qu'on se parlent à peine… Tu… Tu sais même pas quel jour on était hier… »_

 _« Quoi, mais de quoi tu parles ? »_

 _« Tu t'es envoyée en l'air… J'y crois pas… »_

 _« Clarke, j'en sais rien, j'étais encore habillée le lendemain, j'ai peut-être juste dormi… »_

 _« C'est pas le problème Lexa : tu as pensé que tu l'avais fais, et tu l'as non seulement gardé pour toi, mais tu n'as même pas réagi quand ces photos ont été publiées ! Tu t'es pas dis que j'allais peut-être tomber dessus ? »_

 _« Je savais pas que j'avais été prise en photo et… »_

 _« Stop. »_

 _« Clarke… »_

 _« J'ai dis stop. Comment tu as pu me faire ça… »_

 _« Je t'ai… »_

 _« Non, arrête de dire ça ! Parce que c'est faux ! C'est faux Lexa… Si tu m'aimais, tu te serais souvenue. »_

 _« Mais de quoi tu parles ?! »_

 _« Tu te serais souvenue qu'il y a un an, jour pour jour, nous nous sommes rencontrées pour la première fois. »_

 _« … »_

 _« Je me suis dis que tu n'allais pas oublier. Parce que tu n'avais pas oublié des petites dates comme notre premier baiser, notre première sortie… Alors, notre première rencontre, la première année symbolique. J'ai attendu toute la sainte journée… »_

 _« … »_

 _« Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour voir que non seulement tu avais zappé, mais qu'en plus, tu t'envoyais en l'air avec une inconnue à la place ! »_

 _« Clarke, je suis désolée. »_

 _« Tu peux. » Elle gloussa alors, essuyant ses larmes du dos de sa main « J'y ais cru… J'ai vraiment cru que la distance ne serait pas un frein à notre relation, qu'on était plus fortes que ça. Tout le monde le pensait mais personne ne le disait, et moi je n'y voyais que tu feu… Que j'ai été conne… Conne d'y croire au point de te trouver des excuses : ton boulot, tes tournages… L'alcool. J'étais même prête à te pardonner, tu te rends à quel point je me suis rabaissée : m'aplatir alors que je suis même pas en tort ! »_

 _« Clarke, je.. Je vais venir ! Je vais avancer mon vol, il faut qu'on parle en face à face. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu essaies de me convaincre que nous deux c'est du solide ? Que t'as pas merdé autant que ce que je pense ? »_

 _« Clarke, on va laisser passer la nuit, j'arrive dès demain ! »_

 _« Tu peux pas, t'es en tournage tu as oublié ? Ou bien est-ce seulement une excuse pour ne pas être avec moi… »_

 _« Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu es en colère et irrationnelle… »_

 _« … AH ! C'est moi qui suis folle ? T'es sérieuse ? Tu me trompes et je deviens la cocue la plus connue de tous les tabloïds, et j'ai même pas le droit de gueuler ?! C'est une blague ! »_

 _« C'est une réaction à chaud, c'est normal et tu as toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère mais, je t'en prie, attends moi… Il faut qu'on parle. »_

 _« Y'a plus rien à dire… Lexa… Je t'ai fais remarquer que tu avais loupé notre anniversaire de rencontre et tu ne t'ais même pas excusé… »_

 _« Clarke… »_

 _« Non, laisse tomber… Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi… Peut-être qu'on est allées au bout de ce qu'on pouvait faire avec ce qu'on avait. C'était utopique de se dire qu'on pouvait tenir des mois, des années ainsi… »_

 _« Clarke je t'en pris, ne prends pas de décision hâtive… »_

 _« … »_

 _« Clarke ? T'es là ? Clarke… ? »_

 _Mais Clarke n'avait plus la force. Elle laissa tomber son téléphone au sol et pleura… Elle put entendre Lexa l'appeler encore et encore… mais elle ne répondit pas.  
_

 _Le réveil fut douloureux pour Clarke qui ouvrit ses yeux bouffis par les larmes.  
_

 _Des brides de conversations avec Lexa lui revinrent en mémoire et la nausée lui vint : avait-elle vraiment rompu avec Lexa par téléphone la veille ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne savait plus. Elle qui avait toujours exécré les gens rompant par téléphone ou par message…_

 _Elle regarda sa montre : à cette heure-ci, elle aurait du être à la fac… Mais elle s'en fichait bien. Elle soupira et se rallongea, elle appela Raven alors « Ray… »_

 _« Je sais, je sais Clarkie… »_

 _« C'est fini ? »_

 _« J'en sais rien… Tu devrais peut-être… la recontacter ? »_

 _« Non, j'peux pas lui parler, pas maintenant… »_

 _« Tu… Tu veux que j'en apprenne un peu plus via Anya ? »_

 _« Je m'en fous… Je suis fatiguée… »_

 _Et comme promis, en fin de matinée, Lexa déboula à New-York. Tout ce dont se souvenait Clarke s'était une longue discussion, des cris, des pleurs et finalement, Clarke qui repoussa Lexa et lui claqua la porte au nez, désemparée, en colère, fatiguée… Elle ne se souvint que des multiples appels de la jeune fille durant des heures, des jours…_

 _Clarke coupa les ponts, aidée par Raven qui lui effaça même son numéro de téléphone. Le reste de son année scolaire l'aida à peine à passer le cap. L'été arriva et son stage effectué dans l'hôpital où exerçait sa mère l'aida aussi. Abby fut la plus choquée et déçue par Lexa et elle se posta, évidemment, du coté de sa fille, la défendant corps et âme. Le sujet Lexa Woods devint, au fils des mois, un sujet tabou… Celle-dont-on-ne-devait-prononcer-le-nom._

 _Les semaines étaient passées, puis les mois… Et finalement les années. Clarke oublia peu à peu et se tourna entièrement vers ses études puis son entrée dans l'hôpital qui serait le sien durant les prochaines années. Lexa ne devint qu'un lointain souvenir, ensevelis sous plusieurs relations plus ou moins non sérieuses, jusqu'à Roan, jusqu'à Madi._

Et quand Clarke poussa la porte de sa demeure, elle tomba nez à nez sur Raven qui faisait de larges grimaces à une Madi riant aux éclats, le plus beau son que Clarke n'ait jamais entendu.

« Ah ! Te voilà ! »

« Hey… Comment a-t-elle été ? »

« Mama ! » cria la petite en tendant les bras vers sa mère

« Ma chérie… Alors, tu as été sage avec tata Ray ? »

Pour toute réponse, Madi ouvrit la bouche en un immense « O » avant de faire quelques bulles baveuses

« Elle a été très sage. » confirma la jeune femme « Alors… Tu lui as rendu sa veste ? »

« Oui. » sourit Clarke

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Tu t'es retrouvée dans une convention juste pour ça… »

« J'ai pas réussi à l'approcher autrement. »

Raven grimaça « Y'a toujours un moyen… »

« Je sais que tu nourris toujours une vieille rancœur envers Lexa, d'ailleurs, elle a toujours été plus tenace que la mienne… J'ai jamais compris pourquoi. »

« Et moi j'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu as passé l'éponge aussi vite. A moins que… »

« A moins que quoi ? »

« A moins que tu sois encore amoureuse… »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ça fait 6 ans… »

« Et parfois il suffit d'un regard… Ne te méprends pas, j'ai clairement pas envie que tu te remettes avec elle. Elle t'a trompé, elle s'est foutu de toi, tu as souffert durant des semaines… J'ai pas envie que tu reviennes dans ses filets. Rien n'a changé : tu bosses à Washington et elle est toujours actrice en vogue à Los Angeles. La problématique est toujours là. »

« J'ai aucunement l'intention de _retomber dans ses filets_ comme tu dis. Mais nous sommes adultes et nous pouvons nous côtoyer sans arrière pensées. »

« Mais bien sur… »

« Pourquoi tu es si aigrie ? » s'amusa Clarke « Au fait, y'avait Anya avec elle… »

« Ah… » le visage de Raven se ferma un peu plus et Clarke fronça les sourcils.

Elle posa sa fille dans son par cet se tourna vers son amie « Ray… Tu aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Hm ? Non. »

« Raven, viens t'asseoir. » Elle attrapa sa main et la força à s'asseoir sur le canapé à ses cotés « On s'est toujours dis la vérité, on s'est toujours tout dit toutes les deux… Alors… Quand je te demande ce qu'il se passe, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. On a toujours été des livres ouverts l'une pour l'autre, incapables de se cacher quoique se soit… Alors, je te le redemande… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« … »

« Ray… Parle-moi… »

Raven la fixa alors d'un regard noir, avant de baisser la tête et de soupirer « Anya et moi on a couché ensemble. »

« Qu… Quoi ? Mais quand ? »

« C'était y'a une éternité… A vrai dire, c'était quelques jours avant votre rupture à toi et Lexa, drôle hein… » ironisa Raven

« Oh Ray… pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ?! »

« Parce que je comprenais pas encore ce qui m'arrivait, ce qui nous arrivait… Et ensuite y'a eu cette histoire avec Lexa, votre rupture… Et je voulais pas en rajouter une couche avec mon histoire. »

« Raven… Je suis nulle, j'ai pas vu que tu n'allais pas bien… »

« Je t'en veux pas, et je ne t'en voulais pas non plus à l'époque : tu n'allais pas bien, tu venais de rompre et Lexa t'avait brisé le cœur. »

« … »

« Bref, c'était il y a longtemps… C'est fini… »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Je veux dire, à chaque fois qu'on évoque Lexa ou Anya, tu tires une tronche de 4 pieds de long… Si tu veux mon avis, c'est loin d'être fini pour toi. »

« … »

« Alors, raconte. Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« C'est… » Et alors que Raven avait l'intention de mentir ou d'éluder encore la question, elle inspira profondément « Tu te souviens que je devais faire des visites pour mon stage d'été cette année là ? J'avais réussi à décrocher un rendez-vous dans le département informatique de la Silicon Valley. » Clarke opina « Alors… Je m'y suis rendue. J'avais le numéro d'Anya… Alors je lui ais dis que j'étais dans le coin… Bref, on s'est vu… Après la visite des locaux, elle m'a offert un verre… On a discuté… et… Bah, on a passé la nuit ensemble. Ca n'a été l'affaire que d'une fois… Enfin, du moins, une seule nuit… »

« Et ensuite… »

« Ensuite, je suis revenue, c'était fini. Je voulais t'en parler, mais je devais comprendre moi-même ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, ce que s'était… On avait rien prémédité, on avait rien défini. J'étais repartie pour New-York et… Je voulais d'abord être sûre de ce qu'il se passait entre elle et moi avant de t'en parler. Et quelques jours plus tard, Lexa et toi… »

« Je vois… Mais, pour vous deux… ? »

« Votre rupture nous a évidemment touché… Mais Anya… Elle m'a laissé aucune chance. Quand j'ai voulu reprendre contact avec elle, elle m'a lourdé. Elle m'a pas laissé en placer une : elle disait que l'exemple de votre couple lui suffisait pour comprendre que ce qu'il y avait entre nous ne mènerait nulle part. Que la distance nous rongerait petit à petit… Elle nous a laissé aucune chance. J'étais tellement en colère, je me sentais impuissante. Elle m'a lourdé et je n'ai rien pu faire. Et quand je t'ai vu au 36ième dessous, je l'ai eu mauvaise envers Lexa… Et Anya. J'ai coupé les ponts et je n'ai plus voulu avoir de contact avec elle. Voilà, c'est tout. »

« Oh merde… Je suis désolée que les choses se soient passées ainsi pour vous deux… A cause de nous. »

« Non, non, ne dis pas ça… Peut-être que c'était pour le mieux. Elle avait probablement raison sur le fait que la distance et le reste freineraient une possible relation. Le truc que je n'ai pas aimé c'est qu'elle le décide seule, sans me demander mon avis, comme si je ne comptais finalement pas là dedans. Mais être en couple implique deux personnes non ? Je veux dire… » Elle soupira « Elle m'a déçue… Et moi, quand les gens me déçoivent, j'ai la rancune tenace. »

« J'ai pu le constater en effet. » s'amusa Clarke « Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de retenter quelque chose avec Lexa. C'était un autre temps, j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. A présent, je suis mère, j'ai un job stable qui se profile… Je ne suis plus cette lycéenne fan d'une actrice, rêveuse. »

« Je sais… Mais tu sais… » Elle gloussa alors « Je me souviens qu'à l'époque, Abby pensait, comme Marcus ou moi-même, que votre couple souffrirait de bien des choses mais qu'il se retrouverait toujours. On disait que vous étiez des âmes sœurs. »

Clarke sourit « Le truc des âmes sœurs c'est bon pour les contes de fées… Et c'est loin d'être notre cas. »

Raven lui sourit alors, mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce qui les avait de nouveau réunis aujourd'hui était loin d'être le hasard, mais quelque chose d'aussi fort que la destinée. Mais ça, elle se cacherait bien de le dire à Clarke.

* * *

« Ca va Lex' ? »

« Oui évidemment, pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien… Tu semblais… absente. Et comme par hasard, juste après la visite surprise de Clarke. »

« … »

« Tu m'avais pas dis que tu avais été chez elle hier soir… »

« Je voulais… Je voulais juste… Voir… »

« … Sa fille. » sourit Anya « Elle est mignonne hein… »

« Oui. » Lexa ne put que penser à Clarke et Madi ensemble, elle en frissonna.

« Lexa… » sermonna la jeune femme

« Quoi ?! »

« Je connais ce sourire… »

« Quel sourire ? »

« Celui qui dit « _Elle me plait encore, je pense à elle_ ». Je connais ce regard, ce sourire. »

« Arrête, tu te trompes. J'ai quelqu'un. Et visiblement Clarke aussi. Le temps a passé et nos vies ont évolué. »

« Et alors ? Y'a rien qui t'oblige à lui remonter dessus. Je veux dire, tu peux, et tu as le droit, d'avoir encore des sentiments pour elle. Votre relation a été intense en peu de temps, il est normal que tu ne sois pas totalement passée à autre chose. »

« Je suis passée à autre chose. Tu oublies Beth. »

« Ouais Beth… Parlons-en… Ca fait quoi… 2 mois que vous êtes ensemble… Laisse-moi deviner : tu lui as pas encore dit « je t'aime », je me trompe ? »

« Quelle importance ? »

« Ca en a. Je te connais. Après Costia tu as été dure en amour, mais avec Clarke, ça a été une renaissance. Et tu as prononcé de nouveau ces mots. Mais quand tu as rompu avec Clarke… Quelque chose s'est définitivement brisée chez toi. »

« … »

« Ta rupture avec Clarke a été difficile, très difficile. Tu as mis plusieurs mois à t'en remettre, je le sais, j'en ais été témoin. Et je te vois avec Beth… Tu es sur la réserve, tu ne t'ouvres pas comme tu t'étais ouverte avec Clarke. »

« Ca ne sera jamais pareil. Avec Clarke s'était… spécial. Elle était spéciale. »

« Oui, elle l'est toujours, c'est ça le problème. »

Lexa la fixa « Tu n'aurais pas dans l'idée de me remettre dans ses bras ?! »

« Non. Et même si c'était le cas, je pense que vous avez bien des choses à mettre au clair ensemble. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu lui avais dis la vérité. »

« … »

« J'ai toujours pas saisi pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dis à l'époque. »

« Parce que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle finirait ses études, irait dans cet hôpital, ouvrirait son service pédiatrique… Elle serait heureuse avec quelqu'un, fonderait une famille. Oui, je l'aimais assez pour la laisser partir et faire qu'elle ait le bonheur qu'elle mérite enfin. »

« … »

« Et c'est ça que j'ai appris à son contact : savoir abandonner. »

« Super. Alors tu as donné à Clarke toutes les chances pour être heureuse et toi… Toi, tu t'es morfondue dans ton coin durant des années… »

« Arrête. »

« Lexa… Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que la revoir ne t'a rien fait. »

« Evidemment que ça m'a fait quelque chose. Ca m'a pris des mois pour oublier ma connerie et voir mon couple voler en éclats, voir la femme que j'aime me détester et m'oublier. Bien sur que ca m'a fait quelque chose : on a partagé un an de bonheur avant que je brise tout. Je l'ai aimé comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un. On ne peut pas oublier ça comme ça… »

« La question est : ressens-tu quelque chose maintenant ? »

« Juste de la nostalgie. »

« Pas d'amour ? »

« Non. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. » sourit Lexa

« Merde, t'es vraiment une bonne actrice hein… » railla Anya, j'ai failli te croire… »

« … »

« Peut-être que… »

« Non. Peut-être que rien du tout : elle a une fille, certainement un compagnon ou une compagne avec. Elle est heureuse, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit. Je n'ai pas l'intention de briser une nouvelle fois sa vie. »

« Même si c'est, une nouvelle fois, au prix de la tienne… »

« Je le mérite, c'est moi qui ais merdé. »

« Et tu te punies à ton tour en passant à coté de ta vie ? Beth est une chouette fille, mais c'est pas celle qu'il te faut. »

Lexa hoqueta ironiquement « Ah parce que tu crois sincèrement que c'est Clarke mon… âme sœur ? »

« Pourquoi pas. On fait tous des erreurs… On en paie tous plus ou moins le prix…. »

Lexa jeta un œil sur sa sœur « Anya ? »

« Je sors un moment… »

« Anya attends ! » La jolie brune rattrapa au vol sa sœur, les larmes aux yeux « Hey… Je crois que tu as des trucs à me dire, non ? »

* * *

« Bon, j'y vais… Mon vol est dans une heure. » lança Raven « Mais je reviendrai ! »

« Y'a intérêt. » sourit Clarke en la serrant dans ses bras « N'attends pas que Madi entre à l'école. »

Raven embrassa sa nièce et fit ses aux revoir avant de quitter la demeure de Clarke. La jolie blonde regarda sa meilleur amie s'éloigner. Elle sourit alors et repensa à toutes ces paroles échangées : son histoire avec Anya, la sienne avec Lexa. Etait-ce la destinée qui les avait toutes réunies ici ?

Mais à présent, elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de revoir Lexa, les choses redeviendraient normales, oui elle en était sûre. Si seulement le destin avait été d'accord avec elle à ce moment là.

 **TBC**


	21. Conséquences

**Hello mes ami(e)s ! Comment vous allez bien ?**

 **Ayé, c'est l'hiver... sans passer par la case "Automne", c'est déprimant. Ressortons les polaires, les pilou pilou, les chocolats chauds !**

 **Bref, place au clexa, à une pointe de Ranya et... à du mama Griffin dans toute sa splendeur !  
**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Conséquences**

Les jours passèrent et Lexa partit à New-York avec Anya, en convalescence. Anya s'était chargée des contrats de la jeune femme et cette dernière n'eut plus à se soucier de rien, si ce n'était de sa santé.

Dans l'immense appartement qui était le leur, elle vagabondait en regardant les heures tourner. Parfois elle sortait en ville avec Anya mais la plupart du temps elle restait dans son appartement, voyant le monde via les divers magazines ou à la télé. D'ailleurs, elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'articles sur son accident de voiture. Elle en apprit bien plus dedans que via les policiers qui avaient pris en charge l'incident :

Un camion avait perdu le contrôle et s'était encastré dans une pile de voitures qui attendaient à un feu rouge, dont sa voiture. Il y avait eu plusieurs blessés, et même un mort parmi les passants. Lexa avait eu beaucoup de chance quand on voyait l'état du taxi dans lequel elle était.

Il lui restait 10jours avant de retourner à Washington pour un contrôle, mais depuis 3 jours la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans sa main l'empêchait de dormir.

« Tu devrais y retourner maintenant. » lui conseilla Anya « Faut pas plaisanter avec la main… Ca serait con que tu restes handicapée. »

« Non, ça va aller… »

« Lexa… »

« Arrête, à mon avis c'est parce que le plâtre commence à peser… C'est tout. »

Anya fronça les sourcils alors : elle avait l'intime conviction que les choses n'étaient pas normales… Et la nuit suivante confirma ce fait : Lexa se réveilla plusieurs fois avec une douleur aigue dans la main, lui irradiant le bras. Il lui semblait que le plâtre la serrait bien plus qu'avant, comme si sa main avait gonflé dedans. Elle notait que le bout de ses doigts étaient un peu plus bleu que la normal, mais elle se garda bien de le dire à Anya. Elle se bourra de calmants mais sa nuit fut courte. Et le lendemain au réveil, Anya lui annonça qu'elle leur avait prévu une interview pour rassurer les fans.

Lexa, fatiguée, accepta néanmoins, sachant pertinemment que sans nouvelles, les fans pourraient vite faire des suppositions qui pourraient faire naitre des rumeurs. Exténuée par sa courte nuit, elle s'endormit dans la voiture… Pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard.

« A… Anya ? On… On est où là ? »

« Ah, pile à l'heure. »

« Quoi, mais… On est où ? »

« A Washington. »

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce qu'il se passe avec ta main n'est pas normal. J'ai appelé Clarke et… »

« Tu as quoi ? »

« J'ai appelé Clarke pour des renseignements, et elle m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle passe aux Urgences. Elle nous attend. »

« Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Parce que tu es une tête de mule ! Alors tu arrêtes. »

« … »

Et lorsqu'Anya se gara devant les Urgences, Clarke était là, les bras croisés, les attendant.

« Hey Griffin ! »

Clarke opina en un sourire avant de fixer son regard vers la porte passager qui ne s'ouvrit pas « Elle fait la gueule ? »

« C'était à prévoir. Elle vient à peine de se réveiller… »

« Lexa a toujours été grognon au réveil, mais là… » sourit la jolie blonde

« Bon courage. » Anya se tourna vers la voiture « Allez bouge Lex ! Arrête de faire la tronche ! »

Soupirant, agacée, Lexa finit par sortir de la voiture, tenant son bras. Au premier coup d'œil, Clarke vit que quelque chose n'était pas normal « Ok, je vais te prendre en charge. »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel avant de suivre la jeune doctoresse. Anya se chargea des papiers pour son entrée tandis que Lexa s'engouffra dans un ascenseur avec Clarke.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Lexa le brisa « T'étais pas obligée tu sais… »

« Obligée ? »

« De faire ça… Me prendre en charge. »

« Tu es ma patiente. »

« Je sais mais… C'est peut-être rien… » dit-elle en posant sa main sur son plâtre

« C'est tout sauf rien. C'est pas normal que ça te fasse mal même sous calmant, et encore moins que tes doigts ressemblent à des saucisses cocktail bleues. »

Lexa aurait bien sourit à cette blague si sa main ne lui faisait pas atrocement mal. Elle réprima une grimace avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent et que Clarke ne la guide vers sa chambre « Tu vas rester là, j'appelle tout de suite une infirmière. Elle va te conduire à la radio. »

« Ok… Tu… Tu penses que je vais rester ici cette nuit ? »

« La radio nous dira ce qu'il en est, patience. » sourit Clarke « Je reviens. »

Lexa s'assit sur le lit alors avant qu'Anya n'apparaisse, un petit sac en main

« Tu savais. »

« J'ai pris au cas où. Tiens. » elle lui tendit le sac et Lexa l'ouvrit

« Je suis surprise. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il ne semble rien manquer… » ironisa Lexa

« Ah ah, très drôle… Allez, installe-toi. »

« Ils vont me faire une radio… »

Soudain, l'inquiétude se lit sur son visage et Anya ne put qu'être terriblement impuissante face à la douleur de sa sœur « Hey… Tout se passera bien. Ils sont compétents. Et je suis certaine que Clarke ne laisserait rien t'arriver. »

« Clarke est docteur. »

« Et tu es sa patiente. »

« Miss Woods ? Je viens vous chercher. »

Lexa se leva alors et vit le fauteuil roulant « Pas besoin, merci. »

Anya leva les yeux au ciel en voyant sa sœur s'éloigner. Dans les couloirs, elle croisa Clarke « Alors, tu crois que ça craint ? »

« Il est évident que c'est pas normal… Peut-être une allergie aux plaques posées. »

« Ca peut arriver ? »

« Ca peut. Mais c'est rare, elles sont faites pour éviter cela. Mais ça n'est pas une science exacte. »

« C'est pas rassurant. »

« Si la plaque ne convient pas, on passera aux broches, c'est moins invasif. »

« Il va falloir réopérer alors ? »

« Pas de panique, tout ira bien. »

« Tu disais ça aussi avant la première opération… »

« Hey Anya, tout ira bien. » confirma Clarke en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule

« … »

* * *

« Alors, verdict ? » lança Lexa allongée sur son lit, Anya à ses cotés, tandis que Clarke revenait avec les résultats

« Tu as une autre fracture. »

« Sérieusement ? Comment ne pas l'avoir vu avant ? »

« Elle était minuscule et cachée certainement par la plus importante. D'avoir mis la plaque n'a pas aidé. Nous allons donc l'enlever et rétablir les fractures. Tu auras des broches qu'il faudra enlever dans 6 semaines… »

« Six semaines ? Je vais devoir revenir ici. »

Clarke sourit « Non, tu peux évidemment les enlever à Los Angeles. »

« Et pour l'avion ? »

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais attendre… Mais maintenant je peux comprendre que tu ais besoin de rentrer chez toi. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu préconises combien de temps avant de reprendre l'avion ? »

« Personnellement, je dirais au moins 15jours… Pour être sûr. »

Lexa et Anya échangèrent un regard avant qu'Anya ne soupire « Bon bah on va prolonger notre séjour new-yorkais de quelques semaines… »

« Je suis désolée pour ce contretemps… »

« C'est pas de ta faute… » la rassura Lexa « On fera ce qu'il faut. »

« Bien. On va venir pour te préparer pour l'opération. »

« Ca va durer combien de temps ? »

« Ca risque d'être plus long que la première fois… »

« Les cicatrices ? »

« Malheureusement, tu en auras, mais elles resteront discrètes. Rien qui ne mette en péril ta carrière, rassure-toi. » sourit la jolie blonde « Bon, je vous laisse. »

Clarke sortit sans se retourner et Lexa soupira longtemps « Ok, c'était pas prévu ça… »

« Va falloir que je retourne à Los Angeles pour des fringues, on va être à court… »

« Tu es sûre que ça va pas jouer sur mon planning. »

« Tu n'as rien de prévu avant l'année prochaine, j'ai fais en sorte que tu puisses te reposer en cette fin d'année. Heureusement les Oscars ne sont qu'en Février, tu auras le temps de te rétablir complètement. »

« Oui… »

« En attendant, repose toi ici et quand tu sortiras, je serais revenue. »

« Tu… Tu t'en vas ? »

« Pas de panique, je vais prendre un vol express. Souviens-toi que j'ai des contacts partout. » lança Anya n un clin d'œil malicieux, ce qui fit sourire Lexa

Cette dernière n'eut pas le choix, et encore moins lorsque les infirmiers vinrent la chercher. Anya déposa un tendre baiser sur son front en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire, puis chacune partit dans une direction opposée : Anya vers la sortie, Lexa vers le bloc.

* * *

Anya était évidemment restée jusqu'à ce que l'opération de Lexa se termine. Clarke était venue elle-même annoncer à la jeune femme que tout s'était bien passée, qu'elle ne craignait plus rien. Puis la jolie doctoresse prit un moment dans son bureau afin de boucler quelques dossiers

« C'est vrai ? »

Clarke parafait les derniers dossiers en cours, quand elle leva le nez « Maman ? »

« Lexa est de retour ? »

« Oui… » soupira Clarke en se massant les tempes « On a failli aller droit dans le mur. Une célébrité qui attaque l'hôpital, ça aurait fait tâche dans le tableau. » ironisa la jeune femme

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Une micro fracture sous la première. Avec la pose de la plaque et du plâtre… Ca l'a ouvert. La compression a accentué la chose. Elle aurait pu voir des muscles et nerfs sectionnés. »

« Eh bah… » Abby s'assit en face d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses genoux « Comment va-t-elle ? »

Clarke haussa un sourcil et sourit « Tu te soucies de sa santé maintenant ? C'est nouveau… »

« Je ne suis pas sans cœur. Et tu avais raison : le temps a passé… »

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna Clarke

« Oui. Alors, comment va-t-elle ? »

« La convalescence sera longue et parfois douloureuse surement… »

« Va-t-elle repartir à Los Angeles ? »

« Pas pour l'instant. Elle a un appartement à New-York. » Devant l'étonnement d'Abby, Clarke précisa « C'est Anya qui me l'a dit. »

« Oh, je vois… Alors… Tu as eu l'occasion de lui parler ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De toi, de ta… vie… »

« Si tu veux parler de Madi, oui elle est au courant. Et non, ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai dit. »

« Tu lui as tout dit ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi lui cacher quelque chose ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… »

« Maman, Lexa était une part importante dans ma vie. Mais elle l' _était_. Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, je suis passée à autre chose. Mes priorités sont ailleurs à présent. Lexa n'est plus qu'une connaissance du passé, ni plus ni moins. »

Abby la fixa, comme si elle essayait de sonder le fond des pensées de sa fille, peut-être à la recherche d'un semblant de vérité… ou de mensonge. Elle soupira alors « Bien, si tu es libre ce soir, je serais ravie de vous accueillir pour manger, Niylah, Madi et toi. »

« Hm Niylah n'est pas là en ce moment, elle est à un colloque sur je ne sais plus quelle nouvelle technique de kinésithérapie… »

« Ca va entre vous ? »

« Oui, évidemment. Pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien… Vous passez peu de temps ensemble… »

« Maman, tu le sais déjà : Niylah et moi c'est quelque chose d'assez… »

« … Léger ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. » gloussa Clarke « Le fait est que nous sommes ensemble quand nous en sentons le besoin. Nous profitons de ce que cette proximité nous apporte. Et si on ne se voit pas durant des jours, voire des semaines, on fait avec. »

« Une amitié avec bénéfice… »

« Quelque chose comme ça, sauf que le sexe n'est pas non plus une donnée obligatoire. Parfois j'ai juste besoin de sa présence, de ses mots rassurants, de son regard. »

Abby ne répondit pas : elle savait très bien ce que sa fille faisait depuis quelques temps : elle ne s'investissait plus, du moins sentimentalement parlant. Elle le démentirait mais Abby savait que sa fille avait été beaucoup trop affectée par sa séparation d'avec Lexa, et qu'à présent, elle ne pouvait, et ne voulait, plus vivre pleinement une relation. Elle ne s'investissait plus que dans des relations sans risque, sans enjeu… Et peut-être sans réels sentiments.

Elle se souvenait de cette conversation qu'elles avaient eue au sujet de sa relation avec Roan, et le fait que Clarke n'envisageait rien de plus sérieux avec lui. Et finalement, lorsqu'elle leur apprit qu'elle était tombée enceinte, Abby avait espéré que sa fille se pose enfin. Mais quand elle lui avait annoncé dans la foulée qu'elle et Roan avaient décidé de se séparer mais de rester soudés pour l'enfant à venir, Abby était désespérée.

Lorsque Roan décéda, elle reconnut dans le regard de sa fille, ce désespoir et cette tristesse qu'elle avait elle-même revêtu lors du décès de Jake. Elle entoura alors sa fille d'amour et l'aida au mieux à passer cette grossesse en mère célibataire. La naissance de Madi fut difficile et Abby futun soutien inconditionnel. Dès lors, Clarke s'investit à 100% dans la maternité, se donnant ses trois mois de congés pour en profiter. Ce qu'elle voulait surtout, c'était de remettre le pied à l'étrier, et en profiter pour mettre Madi à la crèche de l'hôpital.

A son retour à l'hôpital, elle retrouva Niylah, une connaissance de la fac. Avec l'absence de Raven partie à l'autre bout du pays pour son travail, Clarke était en manque de confidente. Niylah était la personne parfaite pour cela : attentive, douce, compréhensive, elle avait aussi une connexion avec Madi, ce qui facilita leur lien.

Et un soir, durant une de leurs nombreuses soirées dvd, Niylah resta, à l'initiative de Clarke. Niylah ne demanda rien de plus que ce que Clarke pouvait lui offrir : à savoir une relation sans enjeu, sans avenir. Niylah était une jeune femme censée qui avait bien compris que la mort de Roan et bien avant ça sa rupture avec Lexa avait rendu Clarke méfiante, voire même détachée de toute relation sérieuse. Quand Clarke se confia sur Roan, Niylah comprit qu'elle avait été affectée, mais que cela remontait à bien avant cela… Elle se souvint alors de cette actrice… Mais n'avait jamais pensé que cela avait été du sérieux : après tout, une future doctoresse de la côte Est et une actrice hollywoodienne…

Mais à chaque fois que le regard de Clarke croisa un article, des photos de la jeune actrice, elle pouvait déceler un léger voile de tristesse, de nostalgie. L'aimait-elle encore malgré toutes ces années ? Probablement. Etait-ce le même amour qu'il y a six ans ? Certainement pas. Et l'incapacité de Clarke à mettre des mots à présent sur ses sentiments envers Lexa avait conditionné toutes ses relations suivantes…

Abby était consciente de cela, et elle se demandait si le retour de Lexa dans sa vie allait débloquer en elle quelque chose : allait-elle lui faire face et se dire leurs 4 vérités ? Pour autant, il fallait que Clarke avoue qu'il y avait des vérités à dire… Et ça, ce n'était pas gagné.

Lexa avait une large part de responsabilité dans cette déchéance sentimentale de Clarke. Avait-elle conscience de ce que Clarke avait subis après leur rupture ? Comment le pourrait-elle…

« Maman ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hm, pardon je… je rêvais. »

Clarke la fixa amusée « Okayyy… Je disais que je serais volontiers des vôtres ce soir. »

Abby lui sourit « Bien. Je vais retourner au travail. »

Clark opina et sa mère disparut. Elle soupira et referma le dossier en cours. Elle songea à Lexa qui devait être de retour dans sa chambre à présent. Devait-elle aller la voir ou attendre ? Ou ne rien faire du tout ?

« Et merde… » grogna-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber en avant et de cogner son front contre sa pile de dossiers.

* * *

Lexa était encore dans le coton. L'avantage était qu'elle ne ressentait aucune douleur au poignet, il fallait au moins voir le bon coté des choses. Elle était seule, Anya étant rapidement repartit pour régler ses affaires et prendre une valise de vêtements, pour revenir dans 2 jours.

Lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte, elle était loin d'imaginer la personne qu'elle verrait apparaitre derrière.

« Lexa ? »

Cette voix… Elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis…

« A… Ab… Madame Griffin ? »

Abby s'avança, d'un timide sourire avant de vérifier d'un coup d'œil son poignet dans un plâtre tout neuf

« Comment ça va ? »

Lexa resta sans voix : elle n'avait pas revu la mère de Clarke depuis une éternité et la dernière fois qu'elle en avait entendu parler, Abby n'avait pas été des plus tendres avec elle. Et c'est pourquoi elle était tendue, à cet instant, tandis qu'Abby s'approchait.

« Je… Ca va… mieux. »

« Clarke m'a raconté. » Elle prit les radios de la jeune fille et les mit à la lumière « Effectivement… »

Lexa sourit tristement « Ouais… Je fais jamais les choses à moitié… »

« Ce n'est rien de le dire. »

« Miss Griffin, je … »

« C'est Griffin Kane à présent. »

« Oh… Je… Félicitations. »

Abby se souvint que Lexa, ainsi qu'Anya, avaient été là lors de la demande de Marcus. Elle sourit alors « Merci. » Elle se souvint aussi qu'elle avait préparé un faire part et une invitation… Elle se souvint qu'elle avait chargé Clarke de leur remettre et qu'elles avaient accepté de venir avec plaisir. Mais les choses furent toutes autres et Lexa et Anya n'eurent jamais l'occasion de venir.

« Je…. Je suis… »

Abby leva la main, la coupant dans son élan « Stop. Je ne veux pas entendre que tu es désolée. Ca fait 6 ans maintenant. »

« … »

« Je veux juste savoir ce que tu attends de Clarke. »

« Pa… Pardon ? Ce que j'attends ? Mais… Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que depuis ton retour impromptue, Clarke est quelque peu… déstabilisée. »

« Ah oui ? » Lexa était étonnée

« Oui. Lexa, si tu savais combien de fois je t'ai maudite. J'ai espéré que tu souffres autant que tu l'as fais souffrir à l'époque. »

« … »

« J'ai eu du mal à oublier, Clarke aussi. Puis le temps a passé et elle a oublié, elle est passée à autre chose… Chose que je n'ai pas pu faire. »

« Je sais que j'ai tout foutu en l'air, et si je pouvais retourner en arrière… »

« Mais c'est impossible. »

« Je sais. Et je vivrais avec ça sur ma conscience. »

Elles se jaugèrent un moment avant qu'Abby ne rejette un œil sur son dossier « Rendez-vous dans six semaines pour voir si on enlève les broches donc… »

« Oui c'est ce que Clarke m'a dit. »

Abby releva son nez et fixa Lexa : la jeune femme avait visiblement changé, elle ne saurait dire vraiment en quoi : elles emblait plus mature, le visage plus fin, les traits moins enfantins. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts et quelques mèches plus claires trahissaient un balayage à rafraichir bientôt. Sans maquillage, elle paraissait visiblement plus fatiguée.

« J'ai cru comprendre que ta sœur était ici aussi. »

« Oui, enfin elle est repartie à Los Angeles pour régler quelques contrats et ramener quelques affaires. Nous séjournons dans un de nos appartements à new-York. »

« C'est bien. »

Et tandis qu'Abby allait quitter la pièce, Lexa se mordit la lèvre avant de l'appeler « Abby ! » Cette dernière se retourna « Tu… Vous… Comment ça : Clarke était chamboulée ? Que vous a-t-elle dit ? »

Abby soupira : devait-elle parler pour sa fille ? Devait-elle la préserver ? La défendre ? C'était il y a si longtemps… « Ma fille est heureuse à présent : elle a un travail dans lequel elle s'épanouit, une fille adorable, une compagne attentive, une belle maison. Je n'ai guère envie que des fantômes passés viennent tout balayer. »

 _Une compagne_ …

« Je comprends, et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'immiscer dans sa nouvelle vie. »

« Ah oui ? En allant la voir un soir chez elle ? »

Lexa, comme prise en faute, baissa le regard : Abby avait raison, elle n'avait aucun droit de vouloir savoir… Elle devait juste se dire que Clarke était heureuse, et c'était tout. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'imaginer la suite, de lui demander.

« Reste loin de Clarke, loin de sa vie. Elle a beaucoup souffert, tu n'as aucun droit de revenir dans sa vie, pas après ce que tu lui as fait. »

« … »

« Bon rétablissement miss Woods. »

Sur ce, Abby disparut, et Lexa ferma les yeux, laissant s'échapper quelques larmes tièdes et lourdes de sens. Elle serra le draps de ses poings, si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent. Oui, elle devait souffrir, souffrir de la voir, souffrir de devoir s'occuper d'elle alors qu'elle avait été celle qui l'avait torturé des années auparavant… Que cela devait être dur pour Clarke. Elle ne pouvait pas lui imposer cela, plus maintenant.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke revint le lendemain matin, elle trouva la chambre de Lexa vide. Pendant un bref instant, son cœur s'arrêta et son sang se glaça. Elle regarda rapidement le tableau des patients et ne vit plus le nom Woods inscrit : avait-elle demandé à changer de chambre pour éviter les curieux ? Avait-elle demandé à prendre un pseudo pour ne pas attirer les paparazzis dans les couloirs de l'hôpital ?

Et lorsqu'elle croisa une infirmière, elle l'arrêta « Excuse-moi, tu peux me dire où se trouve la chambre de Lexa Woods ? »

« Hm, si j'ai bon souvenir, elle a demandé un transfert. »

« Un transfert ? Quand ? Et pour ou ?! »

« Hier soir, une ambulance est venue la chercher. Je crois qu'elle a dit New-York. »

« Oh… Merci. »

Oui, Clarke avait souvenir que la jolie brune lui avait parlé d'un appartement à New-York. Il était certainement plus simple pour elle. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la chambre vide et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cour indéfinissable. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi après tout : Lexa n'était amenée qu'à n'être un passage furtif dans sa vie, peut-être une épreuve de plus pour savoir si elle était passée définitivement à autre chose… Elle se demandait si elle avait réussi ou échoué cette fois-ci…

Elle referma alors la porte et soupira : oui, c'était définitivement mieux ainsi.

* * *

Lexa et Anya attendaient patiemment dans la salle d'attente des urgences. La jolie brune tapotait nerveusement sur son plâtre, défraichit de six semaines déjà. Anya y avait fait quelques dessins absurdes : ici une grenouille dont des bulles en forme de cœur sortaient de sa bouche, là une fleur dont les pétales étaient des plumes de pan, quelques mots d'encouragements, des mots affectueux… Elle sourit alors en passant son index sur un cœur avec un "A" calligraphié avec élégance dedans.

« C'est à nous ! » lança sa sœur en se levant d'un bond

Une fois dans la salle des radios où Lexa s'allongea, son bras tendu sur la plaque, face à l'énorme objectif, elle ferma les yeux : elle détestait cette odeur d'éther qui flottait dans les couloirs des hôpitaux. Elle détestait les hôpitaux tout court.

« Voilà c'est fini. » lança l'infirmier qui l'aida à se relever « On va vous faire attendre dans le bureau du chirurgien. »

« J'aurais la réponse quand ? »

« Dans son bureau. » sourit-il

Et ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu'un homme assez corpulent, dont le visage pompon semblait amical. Son nez en trompette était surmonté par une paire de lunettes rouge vive.

« Bien miss Woods, désolé de l'attente. »

« Ce n'est rien. Alors ? »

Il regarda les radios attentivement. Une puis l'autre, pour revenir à la première et finalement les remettre dans leur enveloppe. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et fixa Lexa « Bien. Les fractures se sont bien résorbées. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Nous allons envisager d'enlever les broches sous peu. J'imagine que vous souhaiteriez le faire à Los Angeles ? »

« Hm… Tout dépend quand une opération est envisagée. »

Il consulta son agenda alors et sourit « En fin de semaine. »

« Qu…. Sérieux ? Nous sommes mercredi déjà ! » s'étonna Lexa

« Oui. Disons que vous appeler Lexa Woods peut aider à trouver des créneaux plus rapidement. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils « Est-ce que je prends la place d'un autre patient ? » demanda-t-elle d'un regard noir et d'un ton sévère

« Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non ! » se défendit le chirurgien

« Bien alors… » elle se tourna vers sa sœur « Peut-être que nous allons prolonger notre séjour de quelques jours… Combien de temps de repos avant de pouvoir reprendre l'avion notamment ? »

« Hm, c'est bien plus rapide que lorsqu'on vous les a mises. Disons, pour être sûr, 15 jours. »

Elle échangea un regard avec Anya qui opina « Bien, je resterai ici. »

« Bien, je vous prépare les papiers pour l'opération et l'admission. »

Lexa sourit faiblement : bientôt cet accident et tout ce qui en avait découlé ne serait plus qu'un souvenir…

* * *

« Ok, je ne te mettrais plus jamais au défi aux échecs ! » lança Niylah, amusée et complètement essoufflée dans le lit, tandis que Clarke se leva, nue comme un vers, pour aller dans la salle de bain

« Ah ah, tu n'as pas d'endurance. » sourit la jolie blonde

« La ferme Griffin ! »

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas perdre. Tu n'aurais pas été sauvagement agressée. » ironisa Clarke

« Je prendrais ma revanche ! » et en entendant les ricanements de Clarke dans la salle de bain, Niylah se recoucha en maugréant quelques menaces fictives.

Lorsque la jolie blonde revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle enleva la couette du visage de sa compagne « Ray ne va pas tarder. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir ? »

« J'ai terriblement envie de venir, mais tu sais que je suis de garde ce soir… Mais je te promets de t'accompagner ce week-end. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. Je ne raterai pour rien au monde ce moment ! »

Clarke lui sourit avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser « Tu as un double des clés ? »

Niylah haussa un sourcil « Wow, on en est là. »

« On en est ou ? »

« A ce que j'ai un double des clés. C'est super symbolique ! »

Clarke haussa à son tour un sourcil « Un oui ou un non m'aurait suffit comme réponse. »

« J'adorerais avoir un double oui. » sourit Niylah

« Bien. Je te laisse, je suis à la bourre. Le double est sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Tu rentres après ta garde ? »

« Surement, si tu veux de moi. »

« Hm… Faut voir… »

Niylah lui sourit « Tu as de la chance d'être mignonne. »

Elles s'embrassèrent juste avant que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée ne résonne « Sauver par le gong. »

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir une mère qui peut s'arrêter comme bon lui semble pour garder sa petite-fille. »

« Elle ne l'a pas vu depuis au moins trois semaines… C'est limite elle qui a insisté. » pouffa la jolie blonde

Clarke se leva, enfila sa veste, attrapa son sac et sortit de la chambre non sans envoyer un dernier baiser vers sa compagne. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Raven était là, tout sourire « Alors prête la vedette ! »

« Arrête… » sourit la jolie blonde en levant les yeux au ciel « Allez, on va être en retard. »

* * *

Clarke avait souvent été dans les galeries d'art, c'était un de ses passe-temps favori, du moins avant que Madi ne vienne au monde. Même si Abby adorait jouer les grands-mères idéales, Clarke ne pouvait laisser constamment sa fille sous sa garde. Alors, les rares moments de détente qu'elle s'octroyait, elle les passait avec sa fille.

Mais cette fois-ci était différente : Raven était dans les parages. Et elle avait 3 jours de repos. C'était la parfaite combinaison pour passer quelques jours tranquille. Elle demanda à sa mère de prendre Madi, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir, et Clarke put enfin assouvir un de ses plaisirs : l'art.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années, c'était son amour pour le dessin. Lorsqu'elle avait un moment, elle dessinait : sur le coin d'une feuille, sur une serviette en papier, sur un post-it, sur une toile nichée dans l'atelier qu'elle s'était aménagée dans sa maison. Sa mère avait ardemment participé à cet atelier : achat de chevalet, de peintures, d'aquarelles, de pinceaux, de tout le matériel.

Cet atelier ressemblait à peu de chose à celui qu'elle avait chez elle lorsqu'elle vivait encore chez sa mère. Mais lorsqu'elle déménagea à New-York, cela lui manqua. A son retour à Washington et après avoir annoncé son désir de partir du nid familial, elle avait cherché une maison qui pouvait, si elle le souhaitait, abrité un futur atelier.

Elle trouva tout d'abord un petit appartement sans grande prétention, mais cosy et proche de l'hôpital. Puis lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte, Abby lui demanda de trouver une demeure plus confortable. Et Clarke débloqua les fonds économisés pour s'acheter une maison assez spacieuse pour accueillir au moins un, voire deux enfants, des salles de bain annexes, un jardin de taille honorable disposant d'une petite tonnelle au milieu, d'une véranda et… d'une pièce qui se transforma en atelier donc.

Abby avait vite décidé de mettre sa pierre à l'édifice : non seulement elle avait participé financièrement à la nurserie, mais elle acheta à sa fille : chevalet et autres peintures… Clarke ne lui avait rien demandé, elle pouvait largement subvenir à ses besoins, mais Abby avait insisté, certainement une manière pour elle d'aider sa fille maintenant, là où elle s'était trouvée presque incapable de l'aider à sa rupture avec Lexa.

« Hey, y'a du monde ! » s'étonna Raven en arrivant à l'intérieur

Un homme les interpela alors « Mesdames. Vos noms ? »

« Raven Reyes et Clarke Griffin. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil avant d'esquisser un sourire « Evidemment. Mesdames, bienvenue. »

Clarke s'avança dans l'immense hall vitré, laissant passer les derniers rayons du soleil. De grandes sculptures trônèrent ça et là, attirant le regard des curieux. Raven était parfois dubitative sur certaines œuvres, peu encline à comprendre les subtilités artistiques, pour le plus grand amusement de Clarke. Elles vagabondèrent d'œuvre en œuvre, de tableau en sculpture, commentant avec plus ou moins d'objectivité. Quand soudain, fendant la foule et se retrouvant devant elles…

« Le… Lexa ? » s'étonna Clarke en voyant apparaitre devant ses yeux Lexa dans une magnifique robe courte de couleur rose pâle, et Anya dans une robe noire élégante.

« Clarke mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Soudain l'air sembla plus pensant, plus lourd, comme avant un orage. Cette électricité dans l'air qui jaillissait entre elles et ce silence pesant.

Clarke se souvint soudain que Raven se trouvait à ses cotés et qu'elle faisait face à Anya qui, elle aussi, semblait encore plus embarrassée qu'elle-même.

« Hm… Je… Je ne savais pas que tu… vous seriez ici. » lança Lexa, gênée

« A vrai dire, je… j'expose ici. »

Lexa la fixa « Sérieusement ? »

« Oui, tous les… »

« Bon, je vais aux toilettes. » lança Raven qui s'éloigna, Lexa ou Anya remarquant sa jambe raide et sa marche boitillante. Et si Anya s'abstint de tout commentaire, elle se tourna néanmoins vers sa sœur « Je vais nous chercher du champagne. » avant de s'éloigner, laissant Lexa et Clarke seules.

« Eh bah… Soit elles ne sont pas assez subtiles, soit elles ne peuvent pas nous voir en face. » ironisa Lexa

« Ou alors c'est à cause de leur passif. » répondit Clarke

« Leur passif ? »

« T'es pas au courant ? Anya ne t'en a jamais parlé ? »

« Parlé de quoi ? »

Clarke hésita soudain : si Anya ne lui en avait pas parlé, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne désirait pas étaler sa vie privée avec sa sœur qui, à l'époque, en avait une assez tumultueuse.

« Que me caches-tu ?! »

« Rien c'est juste… Que si Anya ne t'en a pas parlé… »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Raven m'en a parlé, assez récemment à vrai dire. »

« Pourquoi Raven ? Quel est le rapport ? »

« Hm… Elles… »

« Oui ? »

« Elles ont… Elles ont eu une histoire… en quelque sorte. »

« Une histoire ? Quoi ? Elles sont sorties ensemble ? » s'étonna la jeune femme

« Disons que c'était assez fugace… Elles ont juste couché ensemble, une fois… Enfin je crois. »

« Mais quand ça ?! »

« Ironie du sort : peu de temps avant notre rupture. Raven n'a pas voulu m'en parler avant parce que j'étais quelque peu… remuée de notre séparation… Et puis les choses en entrainant d'autres, le temps a passé. Elle m'en a finalement parlé il y a deux mois, lorsque tu es revenue dans le paysage. »

« Oh je vois. Anya ne m'en a jamais parlé. D'ailleurs, elle me parle très peu de sa vie privée. Je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde qu'elle ait pu… avec Raven. »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

« Elles sont si différentes. »

« Nous l'étions aussi. »

« Et vois où ça nous a mené. »

« … »

Lexa soupira alors « Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis comment tu t'es retrouvée dans cette galerie. »

Clarke sourit « Tous les six mois, la galerie donne sa chance à des novices pour se faire connaitre. Et j'ai eu de la chance : un de mes collègues est un des fils du patron de cette galerie. Il a montré quelques dessins à son père et ce dernier a bien voulu me céder un mur de son expo pour y mettre mes dessins. »

« Je vois. C'est génial ! Je viens d'arriver alors je ne les certainement pas encore vu. »

« Je peux te les montrer. »

« Et pour Raven et Anya ? »

« Elles sont grandes, majeures et vaccinées. Elles trouveront de quoi s'occuper. » sourit Clarke « Viens. »

Lexa suivit la jolie blonde, zigzaguant entre les convives, certains se retournant sur le passage de Lexa, pensant la reconnaitre, ce qui ne manqua pas à Clarke.

« Voilà. »

« Wow… » lâcha la jeune femme devant 3 immenses tableaux « Ils sont… magnifiques. »

« Ouais, je suis pas totalement satisfaite mais j'ai été prise au dépourvu lorsqu'il m'a demandé si je voulais exposer… Alors j'ai finis un tableau commencé y'a des années et j'ai fais les deux autres lors de mes temps libres, qui sont peu nombreux lorsqu'on est médecin et mère d'une petite fille d'un an. » gloussa-t-elle

« Oui j'imagine. » Lexa s'approcha de l'un d'eux et le contempla avec un peu plus t'attention « Celui-ci me rappelle… » Elle se tourna vers Clarke « Tu te souviens de ton bal de promo ? Juste après nous sommes allées à cette fête foraine dans ce bled paumé… Y'avait pas un chat et on a fait tous les manèges de la fête. »

« Oui je m'en souviens… » Clarke fixa la toile « A vrai dire, maintenant que tu le dis… Ca y ressemble oui. »

Lexa sourit aux souvenirs de cette nuit passée avec Clarke, une tendre soirée où rien ne comptait, juste elles deux… Oui, c'était un temps où elle était heureuse, pleinement heureuse.

« Celui-ci est plus abstrait, plus coloré aussi. » Lexa pointait alors un tableau semblant représenter des fleurs sauvages entremêlées

« Oui, c'est le dernier que j'ai fais… »

« Et celui-ci ? »

« C'est Madi. » Lexa la regarda, demandant silencieusement un complément d'information « Lors de mon congé maternité, pour m'occuper je peignais beaucoup, des babioles parfois, j'ai surtout décoré les murs de sa chambre. Et la première vraie toile que j'ai peinte, c'était celle-ci… Elle représente Madi. »

Lexa la fixa alors, détaillant chaque nuance de couleur, chaque trait, chaque courbe : c'était implicite mais, oui, cette peinture représentait la joie de la maternité, la joie d'avoir donné la vie aussi.

« C'est très joli. Félicitations. »

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire « Merci. » Elle vaqua son regard vers la foule « Je ferais mieux de retrouver Raven… »

« Oui, je devrais retourner près d'Anya aussi… »

« Au fait, j'ai vu que tu n'avais plus ton plâtre… Tu as enlevé tes broches ? »

« Oui, la semaine dernière. Nous repartons pour Los Angeles dans quatre jours. »

« Bien… C'est bien… »

Et tandis qu'elles allaient se séparer, Lexa la retint « En parlant de santé… Pourquoi Raven boite-t-elle ? »

« Oh c'est… une longue histoire. »

« Un café ? »

« Hm pardon ? »

« Autour d'un café peut-être. Avant que je m'en aille définitivement de ta vie. » sourit tristement Lexa

Et si la première idée de Clarke fut de dire non, elle repensa alors qu'à présent, Lexa n'était plus celle qu'elle était avant et qu'elle ne représentait plus non plus la même chose : ce n'était plus un flirt, ce n'était plus une compagne, ce n'était plus qu'une ex… parmi tant d'autre. Pouvait-elle envisager une quelconque amitié avec elle ? Elle l'avait trahi au moment l plus vulnérable pour elle : lorsqu'elle était heureuse

Aujourd'hui, il fallait montrer patte blanche pour accéder au territoire très fermé qu'était la vie de Clarke, et encore plus son cœur. Alors prendre un café avec Lexa, que risquait-elle ?

« Ok, pourquoi pas. Je suis en congés demain. »

« Cool ! Alors… On se tient au courant… Je… Je n'ai pas ton numéro… »

« Mais j'ai le tien. »

« Huh ? »

« Ton dossier médical. »

« Oh ok… Alors à demain. »

« A demain… Oh et tu m'expliqueras comment tu t'es retrouvée dans une galerie d'art à Washington alors que tu habites à New-York… »

Lexa sourit malicieusement, Clarke fit de même. Un sourire complice… Il y avait bien longtemps…

* * *

Raven s'agrippait au lavabo des toilettes comme si elle avait peur de tomber dans un précipice. Elle haletait, se regardant dans le miroir : elle détestait cette réaction, preuve d'une faiblesse qu'elle pensait avoir dépassé… Finalement, six ans ce n'était pas encore assez.

« Et merde… » grogna-t-elle en tapant du plat de la main sur la céramique

Et soudain, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et lorsqu'elle tourna son regard par réflexe, elle se figea. Devant elle, Anya était là, aussi impassible que dans ses souvenirs.

« C'est pas vrai… » soupira la jeune fille

« Raven… »

« Stop. » lança la belle latino en levant la main devant elle « T'as rien à dire, j'ai plus rien à entendre, ni à attendre, de toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je crois que tu as été assez claire à l'époque. » Et alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie, Anya lui bloqua le passage « T'es sérieuse là ? »

« Raven, y'a pas une minute depuis ce jour où je n'ai cessé de me maudire pour t'avoir fait souffrir de la sorte. »

Raven gloussa sarcastiquement « Si tu savais ce que je m'en fous. J'ai oublié depuis… »

« Ah oui ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfuis ya cinq minutes ?! »

« Va te faire foutre Anya, j'ai plus de compte à te rendre ! »

Elle ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui lui montaient, elle ne pouvait contenir sa colère, sa rage, sa frustration. Et quand Anya posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le coup partit tout seul. Une gifle comme jamais elle n'en avait donné, et certainement comme elle n'en avait jamais reçu.

Surprise, Anya lâcha prise et fixa la jeune femme « Rav… »

« J'ai tellement souffert ! » hurla Raven « Merde, c'était certes pas une histoire romantique comme celle que partageait Clarke et Lexa, peut-être même que ça n'aurait pas tenu sur la longueur… Mais j'avais le droit à une chance… Parce que je t'aim… Je tenais à toi… Et coucher avec toi était loin d'être un coup de tête. »

« … »

« Même si, finalement, pour toi, je n'étais qu'une conquête de plus dans ton lit. »

« C'est faux. »

« T'en avais rien à foutre de moi. Tu voulais expérimenter une jeunette. Et une fois fait, tu as pris l'excuse de la rupture de Clarke et ta sœur pour t'éloigner, me planter là et couper tout lien. J'estime que j'avais droit à au moins une explication. Je valais pas plus que ça pour toi ? »

Anya soupira avant de fermer brièvement les yeux « C'est tout le contraire justement. Tu valais bien trop… pour moi. » Raven la fixa, attendant un semblant d'explication « J'ai jamais vraiment été douée en déclaration et tout ce bordel romantique. Alors quand on a couché ensemble, je pensais que ça serait assez explicite. »

« Loupé. »

« Totalement. Et puis Lexa et Clarke ont rompu et j'ai vu dans quel état était ma sœur… J'ai eu peur que ça nous arrive. Alors j'ai tout stoppé avant. »

« Tu as été égoïste. Généralement dans un couple, on est deux… »

« Je sais. »

Raven recula alors, boitillant, attirant ainsi le regard d'Anya sur sa jambe « Qu'est-ce que… »

« Ca ne te regarde pas... Ca ne te regarde plus… »

Anya semblait triste : oui elle avait certainement loupé le coche avec Raven. La jeune fille méritait bien plus que l'indifférence et la violence avec laquelle elle l'avait repoussé. Et si aujourd'hui elle pouvait changer les choses…

« Je m'en vais dans quatre jours, nous repartons à Los Angeles. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? »

« Raven, on pourrait peut-être parler et… »

« Non. C'était il y a six ans qu'il fallait parler, plus maintenant. » aboya Raven « Désolée, mais c'est fini. Tu n'es plus rien… Nous… non, y'a jamais eu de _nous_. »

« Raven, si ma sœur et Clarke sont amenées à… »

« A rien ! Elles se sont quittées, y'a plus rien à dire ! »

Anya esquissa un sourire « Ah tu crois ça ? Elles ont encore des sentiments l'une pour l'autre… »

« Certainement pas. Clarke est plus intelligente que ça, plus intelligente pour ne pas retomber dans les filets de Lexa. »

« … »

« Maintenant pousses-toi. J'ai beau avoir une jambe en moins, j'peux quand même te botter le cul ! »

Elle la poussa d'un coup d'épaule violemment et sortit des toilettes, laissant la jeune femme seule, et déçue.

* * *

« Ah ! Je te cherchais ! »

« On rentre. » lança Raven, agacée

« Quoi déjà ? Mais t'as même pas vu mes dessins, et tu es venue surtout pour ça. » sourit Clarke en lui prenant le bras « Allez viens. »

« Mais… »

« Raven, s'il te plait. »

La jeune femme soupira alors et capitula, suivant Clarke dans les allées de la galerie, espérant ne plus croiser le regard d'Anya.

* * *

Pour son plus grand soulagement, Raven ne recroisa pas la sœur de Lexa. D'ailleurs, elle n'en reroisa aucune et évita bien volontiers le sujet avec Clarke, qui, peut-être, s'en rendit compte, et préféra se tourner vers ses œuvres et les autres.

« Hey Ray, tu rêves ? »

« Hm ? Quoi ? »

« On est arrivées. » gloussa Clarke lorsqu'elle vit la tête de Raven regarder par la fenêtre pour s'apercevoir que la voiture était effectivement garée devant la maison de son amie. Elle sortit alors et la suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur, où elle avait élu domicile durant son passage à Washington.

« Je devrais peut-être reprendre cette idée de customisation du service pédiatrique. » songea Clarke tandis qu'elle déposait sa veste dans le vestibule et qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine « Un verre ? »

« Une bière si tu as. »

Clarke revint alors avec 2 bouteilles de bière et s'affala sur el canapé, suivie de Raven. Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses, repensant à ce qu'il venait de se dérouler une heure plus tôt : Clarke avait revu Lexa, et Raven avait revu Anya. Et pour chacune d'elle, des sentiments enfuis depuis des années ressurgirent, pour l'une de manière surprenant, pour l'autre de manière plus violente.

Clarke jeta quelques regards furtifs vers sa meilleure amie qui restait le nez dans le goulot de la bouteille, pensive. Elle décida alors de crever l'abcès.

« Ca va ? »

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« Hm, j'en sais rien… T'es pas très bavarde depuis qu'on a croisé Lexa et Anya… »

« … »

« Quand on connait votre passif à toutes les deux. »

« Y'a pas de passif, y'a rien entre nous, y'a jamais rien eu. »

« Vous avez couché ensemble quand même. Et, faut pas le nier, ça faisait un moment que vous vous tourniez autour. »

Raven la fixa d'un œil noir « T'es dingue ou quoi ?! »

« Ray, fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Lexa et moi, on… »

« Ah Lexa… » pouffa-t-elle d'un rire ironique

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien, continue… »

« Je disais juste qu'on l'avait remarqué toutes les deux bien avant que vous ne finissiez par coucher ensemble. »

« On l'a fait sur un coup de tête, rien de plus. La preuve ça ne signifiait tellement rien pour elle, qu'elle m'a jeté comme une merde par la suite, sans scrupule. »

« … »

« Bref, j'ai pas envie d'en reparler. La revoir a déjà été assez pénible. » Elle soupira avant de se tourner vers Clarke « Et j'espère que c'est pareil pour toi avec Lexa. »

« Pardon ? »

« Que tu ne vas pas la revoir, pas après ce qu'elle t'a fait. »

Clarke haussa un sourcil « Quand bien même cela ne te regarderait pas, en quoi est-ce un problème ? »

« Non mais t'es sérieuse là ? Elle t'a trompé ! »

« C'était il y a six ans. Maintenant c'est du passé. Et ça ne me pose aucun problème parce que mes sentiments envers Lexa ont changé. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Ce n'est plus de l'amour… C'est plus un sentiment de nostalgie, comme lorsqu'on revoit un ancien camarade de classe. »

« … Avec qui tu aurais couché et avec qui tu serais sortie durant un an ? » ironisa Raven « Mais bien sur… C'est tout à fait naturel. »

« Y'a certains ex qui sont restés en bons termes… »

« Mais vous, c'est différent. Merde Clarke, elle t'a trompé et tu l'as appris via les journaux ! Ca a été une rupture violente et tu as mis des mois à t'en remettre. Tu veux que je te rappelle les moments où tu faisais une crise de larmes rien qu'en croisant du regard un magazine avec Lexa en couverture ? »

« … »

« Alors non, c'est pas normal de vouloir renouer le contact avec son ex ! »

« Pourquoi tu es si hargneuse ? »

« Parce que Lexa a failli te détruire ! Et toi tu sembles l'avoir oublié et, pire, lui avoir pardonné ! »

« Je ne pardonne pas, je fais avec. C'est la vie, les couples se font et se défont… J'ai su avancer, elle aussi. Aujourd'hui j'ai Madi, et Niylah. »

« Niylah parlons-en. Vous en êtes ou vous deux : vous sortez ensemble ? Vous êtes juste un plan cul ? Juste des amies ? »

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à le savoir ? »

« J'en sais rien : faut bien le reconnaitre, depuis Lexa, tu as pas eu d'histoire vraiment sérieuse : tu as eu des conquêtes d'une nuit, parfois avec un peu de chance d'une semaine, tu as eu un enfant avec ton ami et collègue… Et là, tu sors, en fait on sait pas trop, avec une de tes collègues. Mais on ne sait pas trop ce que vous êtes finalement. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que Lexa t'a tellement bousillé, que t'es même plus capable d'avoir une relation saine et normale avec qui que se soit. »

« … »

« Et tout ça, c'est à cause d'elle. Alors, tu vas pas me dire que tu as oublié, que tu as passé l'éponge. Tu es une mère célibataire avec un sérieux problème relationnel quand on en vient à évoquer la stabilité d'une famille, tu fuis en ayant des prétexte bidons… »

« T'es sérieuse ? Roan est mort ! »

« Mais vous étiez déjà séparés parce que tu es incapable d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un autre que des proches, et donc des relations sans risque émotionnel. »

« … »

« Clarke, je t'aime, tu es certainement la personne que j'aime le plus au monde d'ailleurs… Mais durant des mois, tu as fait le deuil de ta relation avec Lexa, puis tu t'es plongée dans le travail, et puis les petites relations sans importance… Puis y'a eu Roan, c'était bien mais tu t'es dis qu'il n'y aurait pas de risque parce qu'il s'apparentait plus à un ami qu'à un amant. Mais y'a eu Madi, ma princesse. Ensuite tu as eu une période creuse et finalement Niylah, là encore une femme qui pourrait être bien plus une amie qu'une amante. Ca fait des mois que vous sortez ensemble et pourtant y'a rien de nouveau, ça stagne… Simplement parce que tu as peur de l'engagement. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Lexa t'a fait souffrir ! Parce que tu t'étais engagée avec elle, tu avais tout donné dans cette relation, et finalement, elle t'a tout pris. Et aujourd'hui… »

Clarke fronça les sourcils alors « Tu as raison. »

« … »

« Et je le sais. Je ne suis certainement pas faite pour la vie à deux. L'avantage c'est que je le sais. J'ai envie de liberté, de… »

« Des conneries Clarke ! Tu es faite pour la vie à deux, du moins c'est ce que tu pensais du temps où tu étais avec Lexa. Maintenant, les choses sont différentes n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

« Tu peux pas dire que tu es passée à autre chose. Le fantôme de Lexa et du couple que tu formais avec elle plane toujours au dessus de toi. Tu dois la laisser. Elle, elle vit certainement sa vie à Los Angeles… »

« Raven, je comprends tes inquiétudes, sincèrement je les comprends. Mais avant de balayer devant ma porte… fait de même devant la tienne. »

« … »

« Tu parles d'un manque d'implication émotionnelle dans mes relations, ce qui est probablement vrai, mais regarde un peu ta vie : tu t'es réfugiée dans le travail. Toi aussi tu as enchainé des relations sans lendemain, sans enjeu… Maintenant je sais pourquoi. Anya… »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Ah oui ? Je ne connais que deux sentiments pour déclencher de telles réactions : l'amour et la haine. Et généralement, ces deux là sont étroitement liés. »

« Elle m'a jeté, comme une merde ! Faudrait être stupide ou complément aveugle pour revenir ! »

« Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. »

« Tu parles pour qui là ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ce qui vaut pour moi, vaut pour toi ? »

« Lexa et moi c'est différent. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Lexa m'a trompé, et j'ai rompu. Anya a eu peur et elle est partie… »

« Elle m'a fait du mal Clarke, tu peux comprendre ça ?! »

« Evidemment. Mais la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux plus lui parler aujourd'hui est différente. Parce que tu n'as jamais cessé de penser à elle, tu ne l'as jamais oublié… Avoue-le. »

« … »

« Raven, ce n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse que d'éprouver encore des sentiments pour quelqu'un. »

« Même si ce quelqu'un t'a fait souffrir et t'a traité comme une merde ? Je crois pas non… Faut être sado. »

« Ou amoureuse… » sourit Clarke « J'ai toujours su que vous deux, vous seriez un couple d'enfer. »

Raven ne répondit pas, préférant esquisser une grimace « Tu comptes revoir Lexa hein… »

« On doit se voir pour un café. »

« Toi aussi tu l'aimes encore… »

« Disons que le sentiment est différent. Je l'apprécie parce qu'elle a été une part importante de ma vie. Mais sans notre séparation, je n'aurais probablement jamais eu Madi… »

« … »

« Lexa reste un souvenir agréable, même si sur la fin ça a été un peu chaotique. »

« Tu serais prête de nouveau à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose ? »

« Non. Tout cela est derrière moi. » sourit Clarke « Au mieux, nous pourrions être amies. »

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Clarke donna rendez-vous à Lexa dans un café près de l'hôpital où elle officiait. Elle ne cessa de repenser à sa conversation avec Raven, et ses paroles se tournèrent et retournèrent dans son crane jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Lexa à l'horizon, tout sourire, s'approcher.

« Hey, salut ! » s'enjoua la jeune femme

« Hey. Pile à l'heure. » sourit Clarke « Installe-toi. »

Lexa commanda un capuccino et soudain, une petite gêne s'installa. Soudain, Clarke pensa que cette petite entrevue n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

« Hm alors… Comment va Madi ? »

« Oh, elle va bien. Elle passe quelques jours chez ma mère. Elle a peu l'occasion de s'en occuper, alors quand je lui en laisse l'occasion… Elle est ravie »

« Je veux bien te croire. J'ai souvenir d'une Abby très _famille_. Elle doit être ravie d'être grand-mère. »

« Même si ça a été dur à envisager au début. » sourit Clarke

« Alors… Comment va… ta vie ? »

« Hm, pas si mal que ça. Et toi, ton poignet, mieux ? »

« Mieux oui. On repart dans 2 jours. Je vais certainement lever le pied sur les possibles tournages, histoire de me ménager un peu… »

« C'est sage en effet. »

« C'est étrange hein ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« De se retrouver ici, toutes les deux, après tout ce temps… »

« Oui, c'est étrange en effet. Qui l'aurait cru ? Je veux dire… On a vécu une belle, histoire, tu m'as trompé, on a rompu… Et la vie continue. » sourit tristement la jolie blonde.

« Clarke… »

« T'inquiète, j'ai passé le cap y'a très longtemps. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. »

« Clarke… »

« Et puis, à présent on a nos vies… »

« Clarke… Je t'ai menti. »

La jolie blonde s'arrêta à et la fixa « Pardon ? Menti sur quoi ? »

« Il y a six ans. »

 **TBC**


	22. Le coeur a ses raisons

**Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Time for some revelations guys !**

 **Mouahaha Are You readyyyy ?!**

 **(oui je suis en forme :p)**

 **Un chapitre essentiellement Ranya !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Le cœur a ses raisons…**

Clarke fixa, surprise, Lexa « Pardon ? Comment ça : tu m'as menti il y a six ans ? »

Lexa se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, soupirant « Je pense que je peux te le dire à présent… Les choses ont changé, ta vie est bien meilleure… »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Cette fameuse nuit… Celle où tout a basculé… »

« Cette nuit où tu m'as trompé. » lança amèrement Clarke

« Oui voilà… En fait… Je ne t'ai jamais trompé. »

Clarke laissa un gloussement passé « Bien sur… »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir aujourd'hui. A vrai dire, tu l'as dis toi-même : nos vies sont rangées, elles sont faites. »

« Attends, mais… »

« Laisse-moi te raconter tout. Cette nuit-là j'étais bien en boite, je dansais effectivement avec cette fille dont le nom m'échappe… Oui, nous nous sommes embrassées, un baiser alcoolisé immortalisé par des photos volées à l'arrachée. Oui, elle m'a proposé de me raccompagner et j'ai accepté, même si c'était brumeux. On est allées chez elle… »

« Lexa, t'es plus obligée de te justif… »

« Non, non. Tu dois entendre ce que j'ai à dire. »

« … »

Sentant avoir l'attention de Clarke, Lexa reprit « Donc, je suis allée chez elle… Et… Elle m'a poussé sur le lit… » Clarke grimaça, pas vraiment encline a réentendre ce récit qui lui brisa le cœur six ans pus tôt « Et à la seconde où je me suis allongée, je n'ai eu qu'une seule pensée : toi. »

« Moi ? »

« Je n'ai vu que toi. Ton image est apparue et… je l'ai repoussé. Dans tout ce capharnaüm brumeux et alcoolisé, la seule chose dont j'étais certaine c'était… que je ne pouvais pas te faire ça. »

« … »

« Je… Je lui ai dis. Elle a accepté et m'a laissé seule. Mais j'étais saoule et, j'ai honte de le dire, j'ai vidé mon estomac… Mes fringues étaient foutues… Je me suis déshabillée, je n'étais plus qu'en dessous… Elle m'a laissé dormir dans son lit, tandis qu'elle, a dormi sur son canapé. »

Clarke soupira alors, écoutant attentivement son récit « Alors… »

« Au petit matin, enfin disons en début d'après-midi, quand j'ai émergé, elle était dans la cuisine. Je lui ais demandé s'il s'était passé quelque chose, elle m'a répondu qu'elle aurait bien aimé. C'était encore le brouillard et quand j'ai découvert les photos le lendemain… »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« … »

« Lexa ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé croire que… »

« … Que je t'avais trompé ? » Clarke opina « Parce que j'ai pensé à notre futur et un bref instant, j'ai entrevu la difficulté avec laquelle nous devrions passer les années à venir, avec quelle patience la distance nous rongeait. Et j'ai pensé alors… J'ai pensé que ça serait peut-être mieux. Et comme un signe du destin, tu m'as appelé et… je n'ai pas infirmé. »

« Merde Lexa… Tu… Tu m'as laissé croire que tu avais couché avec une autre ? Tu m'as laissé te parler comme un chien… Les mots que j'ai dis… »

« Peu importe, je savais que la colère te faisait parler. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. »

Clark fronça les sourcils « Mieux pour qui ? Pour toi ? »

« Pour nous. Notre couple… la distance et nos jobs respectifs nous rongeaient… Ca n'aurait pas tenu… C'était reculer pour mieux sauter. »

« Mais ce n'était pas à toi seule d'en décider. Nous étions un couple, ça sous-entend être deux. Deux personnes pour décider, pour parler. Tu as été égoïste en m'écartant de l'équation sans possibilité de dire quoique se soit. »

« Je sais… Mais… »

« J'ai énormément souffert. J'ai cru que tu m'avais trompé. »

Lexa sourit péniblement « Jamais je n'aurais pu faire ça. Je t'aime… Je t'aimais » rectifia-t-elle « Je t'aimais bien trop pour ça. »

« Tu m'aimais et pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à me faire souffrir… »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, à la minute où tu m'as raccroché au nez, j'ai regretté. J'ai regretté la manière dont ça s'était passé, mais je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. Te dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé à ce moment là… tu ne m'aurais jamais cru. Je suis venue te voir pour réparer les choses mais... Tu étais si en colère, tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion. »

« J'ai mis des mois à m'en remettre… »

« … »

Clarke se rendit alors compte que Lexa avait menti, elle n'avait jamais couché avec cette femme… Et les jours, semaines et mois qu'elle avait passé à la maudire lui parurent alors insensés et totalement dérisoires.

« On aurait pu s'en sortir… » soupira-t-elle

« Peut-être… Ou on aurait fini au même point et rompre. » Lexa soupira doucement « Aujourd'hui je regrette de t'avoir fait souffrir autant mais je ne regrette pas ce que cela a donné : tu as vécu, et vis encore, ta vie pleinement, tu as une magnifique fille… »

« Oui, on va dire que c'est la plus belle chose qui ressort de tout ce chaos. » sourit Clarke « Quel gâchis… » murmura-t-elle

* * *

Finalement, le café se prolongea en déjeuner, puis l'heure pour Clarke de repartir vers l'hôpital sonna.

« J'ai été très heureuse de te revoir Lexa, même sous des circonstances qui auraient pu être plus joviales. »

« Oui, j'ai été heureuse de te revoir… Le destin semble-t-il. » Lexa lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle s'approcha et déposa un tendre et furtif baiser sur la joue de la jeune doctoresse « Clarke… »

« Je… Je suis avec quelqu'un Lexa. »

La belle brune fronça les sourcils devant cette déclaration abrupte « C'est… C'est bien Clarke, je suis heureuse pour toi, tu le mérites. » sourit-elle avec sincérité

Et à la seconde près, Clarke se demanda encore comment et pourquoi elle avait sorti cette phrase ? De quoi avait-elle eu peur ? Elles échangèrent quelques vagues promesses de rester en contact, Clarke lui demandant de la tenir au courant pour son poignet, Lexa fit de même concernant la petite Madi.

Puis elles se quittèrent, la silhouette et le souvenir frais de Lexa restant dans l'esprit de Clarke pour le reste de la journée. Et finalement, elle regretta aussi son départ et hésita plusieurs fois à la recontacter… Mais elle s'abstint à chaque fois : oui, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

* * *

Le soir venu, Clarke était heureuse de retrouver Raven, dont le séjour touchait aussi à sa fin.

« Hey, c'est nous ! » lança Clarke, tenant Madi dans les bras

« Hey ! Je vous ais préparé ma spécialité ! »

Clarke haussa un sourcil « Hm… Laisse-moi deviner… Burger King ? »

« Ah ah… Nope… Mieux : Pizza Hut ! »

Clarke gloussa alors « Charmant. Je vais la changer, j'arrive. »

Raven savait. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui Clarke avait eu rendez-vous avec Lexa. Vraisemblablement, cela c'était bien passé. Elle n'imaginait pas que Clarke puisse retomber si vite dans les bras de l'actrice, et elle espérait égoïstement que non. Et quand son amie redescendit, Madi en grenouillère dans ses bras, elle effaça son appréhension de son visage pour arborer un regard plus serein « Alors, on mange ? »

« Laisse moi lui donner son petit pot, installe la table si tu veux. »

Et alors que Raven s'exécuta, Clarke prit place sur le canapé et Madi engloutit son repas silencieusement. Puis la jeune latino vint s'asseoir à ses cotés, non sans une caresse attentive sur le crane d Madi dont les yeux se fermaient doucement.

« Alors… »

« Alors ? »

« Ton café avec Lexa… »

« Oh ça… »

« Oui, ça. Alors ? »

« Hm… Lexa m'a avoué qu'elle m'avait menti pour faciliter la rupture. »

« Euh, attends, tu me la refais : elle a quoi pour faire quoi ? »

« Elle m'a menti : elle n'a pas couché avec cette fille à l'époque. Mais lorsque je l'ai accusé, elle n'a pas nié parce que, je cite : _C'était pour le mieux_. »

« Elle est sérieuse ? Et tu l'as cru ? »

« Je ne sais pas qui ou quoi croire. Après tout, quel intérêt aurait-elle à me mentir à présent ? C'était il y a six ans… »

« Peut-être est-elle toujours amoureuse de toi et qu'elle essaie de te reconquérir. »

Clarke repensa alors à son baiser sur sa joue et son air presque déçu lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle n'était plus seule : était-ce volontaire ?

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dis d'autre ? »

« Pas grand-chose : elle a parlé de sa carrière, j'ai parlé de mes études à l'hosto. C'est étrange, elle se souvient de ma volonté de créer un service pédiatrique dont je décorerai les lieux avec mes peintures… »

« Charmant. Et donc, c'est quoi la suite ? »

« Rien. »

« Rien ? »

« Rien. Elle repart dans deux jours pour Los Angeles. On a échangé nos numéros et… c'est tout. »

« Hm je vois… Ok. »

« Ok ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, toi qui m'as littéralement chié une pendule pour que je n'aille pas à ce rendez-vous ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'elle se déclare et qu'on revive une belle histoire d'amour ? » ironisa-t-elle

« Et toi, tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

Clarke perdit son sourire « Rien n'a changé : elle vit toujours à des milliers de kilomètres et moi je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger d'ici. Alors, à quoi ça servirait ? Parfois les choses ont une raison d'être là où elles sont. Lexa est à Los Angeles, moi ici. »

« Et si jamais ça changeait, si jamais elle se pointait un jour et qu'elle t'annonçait qu'elle quittait tout pour venir ici. »

« Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?! » ironisa Clarke « Elle n'a aucune raison de faire ça. Elle est très bien où elle est. »

« Mouais… »

« Bon, je vais coucher Madi, ensuite pizza et… marathon _Supergirl_ ? »

« Six ans plus tard, cette extraterrestre en jupette rouge est toujours là. »

« Et tant mieux pour nous ! »

* * *

Il ne restait plus à Raven que quelques jours avant de repartir pour la Silicon Valley. Elle avait déjà prospecté pour quelques apparts près du MIT, sa nouvelle université dès le prochain semestre.

En attendant, elle dormait bien volontiers chez Clarke et, comme tous les matins depuis une dizaine de jours maintenant, elle se réveillait, préparait le petit déjeuner, allumait la télé et grignotait un pancake sur le canapé. Ce matin était différent : Clarke et Madi étaient là, c'était le jour off de la jeune femme. Elles avaient décidé de passer une journée tranquille, tant le temps à l'extérieur était exécrable. Et depuis le rendez-vous de Clarke et Lexa la veille, elle sentait qu'elle devait petre là pour son amie, comme elle avait tant manqué de faire ces dernières années.

« Hm salut. » bougonna Clarke en s'ébouriffant les cheveux « Il est quelle heure ? »

« Près de 9h30. T'as bien dormi ! »

« Ouaip… Hey ! Les miettes sur le canapé ! »

« C'que tu peux être vieux-jeu… »

« Non, ça s'appelle être rangée. »

« Maniaque ouais… »

Clarke leva les yeux « Sers-moi un café, je vais chercher Madi… »

« Bien chef ! »

Et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte, pour le plus grand étonnement de Raven : Niylah était de garde toute la journée, ça ne pouvait donc pas être elle… Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, son sang se glaça

« Bonjour Raven. »

Devant elle, Anya, simplement. Raven frissonna presque avant de rester là, muette, les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'entrevue s'était bien passée.

« Ray, c'est qui ? » demanda Clarke qui descendit, habillée, Madi dans ses bras « Oh… Euh, Anya, salut. »

« 'lut. »

« Un problème ? Lexa ? »

« Lexa va bien. Notre avion est dans quelques heures. »

« Oh… Alors… ? »

« Je venais voir Raven. »

« J'ai aucunement envie de te voir moi. » aboya sèchement la jeune femme

« Okayyyy, Anya, tu nous excuses quelques minutes ? » Clarke lui referma presque la porte au nez avant de se tourner vers son amie « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Quoi ? Tu voudrais pas que je l'accueille à bras ouverts en plus ? »

« Il s'agit pas de ça mais… Tu devrais t'accorder une deuxième chance. »

« Parle pour toi. Si ça marche avec Lexa, tant mieux… »

« Ray, je t'en prie. On fait tous des erreurs. »

« Et c'est pas à moi de les rattraper ! »

« C'est elle qui est venue non ? »

« … »

« Ca a du lui couter certainement, et m'est d'avis qu'elle a du mettre sa fierté de coté pour venir jusqu'ici. Alors soit elle n'a aucune estime d'elle-même, soit… Elle tient à toi. Même après tout ce temps. »

« … »

Clarke sourit avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la porte « Ok entre, je… J'ai besoin d'aller acheter des compotes, Madi n'en a plus. J'en ais pour… pas longtemps, je vous laisse donc ! »

Et sans donner la possibilité aux jeunes femmes de répondre, elle attrapa sa veste, son sac et Madi avant de disparaitre dans sa voiture, laissant Anya sur le perron et Raven. Elles restèrent un moment l'une en face de l'autre, sans dire le moindre mot, avant que Raven ne capitule et ne la laisse entrer en se poussant légèrement.

« Je suppose que tu ne veux rien boire. »

Anya esquissa un sourire « Hm pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas venue pour boire de toute manière. »

« Tu es venue pourquoi alors ? »

« Pour te parler. »

« Je croyais qu'on s'était tout dit à la galerie. »

« J'avais encore des choses à dire, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé beaucoup de choix. »

« Et j'en ai pas beaucoup plus à t'en laisser aujourd'hui non plus. »

« Tu n'auras rien à dire, laisse-moi parler. Ecoute moi ou fais semblant, peu importe. »

« … »

« Ok… Y'a six ans, j'ai fais la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie. »

« Coucher avec moi ? »

« Non, absolument p… Je t'ai dis de me laisser parler ! Bon sang, ce que tu peux être exaspérante, j'avais presque oublié ! » soupira la jeune femme « Bref. Je disais que j'avais fais une connerie : je t'ai laissé tomber. Oui je sais, je t'ai jeté comme une merde même, sans possibilité pour toi de dire ou faire quoique se soit. La vérité c'est que je me suis enfuie. Quand j'ai vu comment le couple que Lexa et Clarke formaient avait volé en éclat, et la peine et la tristesse que cela avait engendrée, j'ai eu peur… Je n'envisageais aucun avenir pour nous, pas d'issus possibles. J'ai peur qu'on s'investisse trop et qu'on comprenne que trop tard qu'il n'y aurait pas d'issu positive. »

« … »

« Je… Je tenais, non, je tiens à toi. La vérité est que je commençais à tomber doucement amoureuse de toi. Je crois même que tu m'as plu à la seconde où je t'ai croisé la première fois : tu étais cette gamine pleine de vie, d'entrain, tu étais pétillante, intelligente avec une grande gueule… Oui, j'étais sous ton charme. Cette façon dont tu avais de me renvoyer dans mon camp, ta manière de me rembarrer et de me sourire malicieusement… »

« … »

« J'ai connu des femmes avec un sacré tempérament mais toi… C'était autre chose. Je savais que dès que je me laisserais aller, je serais foutue. Et j'avais raison. Lorsqu'on a couché ensemble, c'était la nuit la plus intense, dans tous les sens du terme, que j'ai pu vivre. Au réveil, j'étais… heureuse. Parce que tu étais dans mes bras, parce que tu avais le sourire aux lèvres… Puis je me suis levée et j'ai reçu l'appel de Lexa en pleurs qui m'expliquait qu'elle venait de rompre avec Clarke. Quelle triste ironie non ? Au moment où j'étais enfin heureuse, ma sœur sombrait dans la peine. »

« Tu as choisi ta sœur plutôt que moi, que nous… »

« Oui, et sur le moment, je trouvais ça légitime… Mais je regrette la manière dont cela s'est passé. Tu méritais mieux… Tu méritais bien mieux que ça… Bien mieux que moi. »

« Ah oui ? Et tu étais seule juge ? J'avais pas mon mot à dire ? »

« Si bien sur que si mais… Quand je voyais comment ma sœur souffrait de la distance, je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça… »

« Bah voyons… Si encore tu m'en avais parlé, si tu m'avais laissé une chance… »

« Je sais, je sais, j'ai été nulle, pire que ça… »

« Tu as été une garce. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. Je serais tout ce que tu veux… »

Anya s'approcha alors, Raven recula d'un, puis deux pas « Non… »

« Raven, rien n'est irréversible. On peut rattraper les choses. Je n'ai cessé de penser à la manière dont je t'ai laissé, à ce qu'on aurait pu vivre ensemble. »

« Ah oui ? Bah tu vois, moi, c'est le contraire : je me fous de ce qui aurait pu se passer entre nous. Je suis pas prête Anya, pas prête à te pardonner encore. »

« Même après six ans ? »

« Même après six ans… »

Anya ferma brièvement les yeux et s'approcha de Raven avant de glisser une main sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Et dans un doux mouvement, dans un imperceptible souffle, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Mais quand elle ne sentit aucune réponse de Raven, elle recula, sourit faiblement et soupira « Je devrais partir… » Elle lâcha son étreinte et se dirigea vers la porte, et tandis qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée, Raven se tourna pour la voir partir. La porte s'ouvrit et Anya ne se tourna pas, préférant éviter le regard noir de Raven. Puis la porte se referma et Raven lâcha finalement un souffle qu'elle ne pensait pas retenir.

Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois, le fantôme des lèvres d'Anya encore sur les siennes. Elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche et soudain, elle entendit le moteur de la voiture d'Anya démarrer.

« Et merde… » Raven ouvrit la porte d'entrée « ANYA ! »

Mais la voiture roulait lentement, sortant de l'allée de la maison de Clarke. Il pleuvait des cordes. La jeune femme hâta le pas, malgré son handicap et courut après la voiture qui prenait de la vitesse et s'éloignait de plus en plus « ANYA ! »

Mais la voiture était déjà sur la route à plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres. Elle courut encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une violente douleur la cloue au sol. Elle glissa avant de s'effondrer, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, embuant sa vue… la voiture s'éloignant encore et encore…

* * *

Anya s'en voulait. Elle n'aurait jamais du l'embrasser… Elle rageait, tapant son volant avant d'être attirée par un mouvement dans son rétroviseur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil, et vit une silhouette au sol « Merde ! »

Elle freina brusquement avant de faire marche arrière pour s'arrêter juste devant Raven qui gémissait de douleur.

« Raven ! » Anya bondit hors de la voiture et tomba à genoux à ses cotés « Raven, qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Parle-moi ! »

Mais la jeune femme ne cessait de se tenir la jambe gauche, celle qu'Anya avait déjà remarquée à la galerie… « Je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! »

« N… Non… Juste… J'ai besoin… mes cachets. »

Sans attendre Anya se leva et attrapa Raven qu'elle souleva comme une feuille pour la porter jusque dans la maison. Elle la posa sur le canapé « Tes cachets ils sont ou ? »

« Mon sac… Porte manteau… »

Anya supposa que le seul sac restant accroché était le sien. Elle fouilla dedans et en sortit un tube orange au bouchon jaune « Ok je les ais ! Combien ? »

« Deux… »

Elle en sortit deux et les donna à Raven qui les prit immédiatement. Une fois avalée, elle essaya d'enlever sa brassière, aidée par Anya « Tu veux l'enlever c'est ça ? »

Raven opina et Anya s'exécuta. Une fois la jambe libérée, Raven soupira d'aise, les calmants aidant. Anya s'assit alors sur le canapé et mit la tête de Raven sur ses cuisses, caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Rien… » souffla la jeune femme

« Pourquoi tu es sortie ? »

« … »

Anya se mordit la lèvre inférieure : elle aurait aimé savoir, elle aurait aimé tout savoir de Raven de ces six années passées sans elle : ce qu'elle était devenue, ce qu'elle avait fait… Et cette jambe, était-ce récent ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Finalement, Raven s'endormit, certainement aidé par les cachets qu'elle venait de prendre. Elles étaient trempées et Anya ne voulait absolument pas que la jeune femme prenne froid par dessus. Elle prit alors la couverture sur le dossier du canapé et l'étala sur la jeune femme.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke jugea qu'une heure était assez pour que les filles puissent s'expliquer, elle retourna chez elle. Elle s'étonna de voir que la voiture d'Anya était toujours là mais avait changé de place. Elle entra sans attendre « Ray ? Anya ? »

« On est là. » lança la jeune femme

Et quand Clarke vit Raven endormit sur le canapé et sans sa brassière, elle fronça les sourcils « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Avec délicatesse, Anya s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Raven qui dormait profondément, avant, d'un coup de tête, d'inviter Clarke à la suivre dans la cuisine.

« Alors ? »

« On a discuté… »

« Et ? »

« Et je l'ai embrassé. »

« Oh… »

« Mais ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, je suis partie. Quand j'étais dans ma voiture, je l'ai vu dans mon rétro, elle était au sol, sous la pluie. J'ai fais demi tour et elle hurlait presque de douleur. Je l'ai emporté jusqu'au canapé où elle a prit deux calmants de son sac avant de me demander de lui enlever sa brassière. »

« Oh je vois… »

« Alors, il se passe quoi avec sa jambe ? »

« C'est pas à moi de t'en parler. »

« Clarke, s'il te plait. »

La jolie blonde la fixa avant de soupirer « Accident de voiture y'a deux ans. Depuis elle porte cet atèle quasiment non-stop, sauf la nuit. »

« Et ces douleurs ? »

« Lorsqu'elle fournit un effort intense, ses muscles se raidissent, comme de la pierre. La douleur s'apparente à une crampe sur toute la jambe qui peut durer jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne ses cachets. »

« Ces quoi ces médocs ? »

« Un décontractant musculaire. Ca aide à ce que ses muscles se détendent et reprennent leur condition. »

« Elle a quoi exactement ? »

« Je… Je sais pas si elle aimerait que je t'en parle… »

« Elle a couru après ma voiture pour me rattraper. »

« Son accident de voiture… Elle était juste là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Elle était dans la rue lorsqu'un pick-up s'est pris un réverbère. La voiture a explosé et des débris se sont envolés. L'un d'eux s'est logé dans son dos, près de sa moelle épinière, endommageant le système nerveux et musculaire de sa jambe. La paralysie a été détectée et pour se maintenir debout, elle doit porter cet atèle. Mais la contrepartie était que, parfois, quand elle était fatiguée, les douleurs ressurgissaient, ses muscles se rappelaient à son bon souvenir… Durant la première année, j'étais là et on a découvert que des massages la calmaient autant que les cachets. »

« Merde… Elle… Elle aura ça toute sa vie ? »

« Il n'y a aucune amélioration depuis des mois… Mais les douleurs s'espacent. »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'es plus sûre de vouloir te coltiner une handicapée à vie ? » lança sarcastiquement Clarke

Anya, devant le ton hargneux de la jeune femme, la fixa « J'ai absolument pas dit ça ! Si je suis venue ici c'est… C'est pour… »

« … La reconquérir ? Et après quoi ? Tu vas partir dans quelques heures… Tu savais qu'elle avait décidé de revenir sur la côte Est ? Elle va bosser a MIT. »

« … »

« J'ai rien contre toi, je suis heureuse pour vous… Mais… Raven est comme ma sœur » Elle s'approcha d'elle, presque nez contre nez « Si tu la fais souffrir comme il y a six ans, je ferais de ta vie un enfer, tu m'entends ? »

Anya sourit faiblement « Compris. »

Puis, elles entendirent un gémissement et retournèrent dans le salon où Raven émergea doucement « Hey Ray, ça va ? » lança Clarke en s'agenouillant près d'elle, caressant doucement sa chevelure. Anya ressenti une légère jalousie de cette proximité envers Raven.

« Ca va... J'ai… J'ai eu une crise. »

« Je sais. Anya t'a aidé. »

« Anya… » soupira la jeune femme

« Ouais, elle est encore là. Tu es trempée, tu devrais te changer et te reposer ok ? »

« Ok. »

Clarke fit un signe de tête donnant l'autorisation à Anya de prendre le relai. Cette dernière s'approcha et porta une nouvelle fois Raven dans ses bras « Si tu crois que tu vas me foutre sur un fier destrier blanc, tu peux toujours courir. »

« Oh la ferme Reyes… » sourit Anya tandis qu'elles montèrent les escaliers en direction de la chambre de la jeune femme, sous le regard amusé de Clarke.

* * *

La jeune femme prépara un repas succinct, car lorsque Raven faisait ses crises, elle n'avait plus d'appétit. Elle mit Madi dans son parc qui s'amusa avec un clavier coloré, quand on sonna à la porte.

« J'arrive ! »

Et alors qu'elle enlevait son tablier, devant elle, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, se trouva Lexa « Lexa, salut ! »

« Salut… Désolée de te déranger mais… Tu n'aurais pas vu Anya ? Je sais qu'elle devait passer voir Raven ici, mais c'était il y a plus de 3 heures et elle ne répond pas sur son portable… J'ai vu que notre voiture de location était garée devant la maison alors… »

« Oui, elle est ici. Entre. »

« Je… Elle va bien ? »

« Oui rassure toi. Elle… Elle a mis les choses au clair avec Raven, elles sont toutes les deux, dans la chambre. »

« Dans la cham… Oh je vois. »

« Oui non c'est pas ce que tu crois. Pour faire court, Raven a fait une crise, du à sa jambe, Anya est restée pour s'occuper d'elle. »

« Mais, Raven va bien ? »

« Elle va mieux. Elle se repose, aidée par Anya. »

« Oh ok… Mais notre avion est dans moins de deux heures alors… »

« Pas de problème, je vais la chercher. Installe-toi si tu veux. »

Lexa opina et entra dans le salon tandis que Clarke disparut à l'étage. Elle se posa sur le canapé avant que son regard ne soit attiré par un mouvement sur sa droite. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle s'aperçut de la présence de la petite fille dans le parc qui la fixait avec des yeux bleus azur, digne héritage de sa mère.

« Hey salut toi ! »

La petite répondit par un babillement jovial, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme qui s'approcha avant de s'accroupir et de passer ses mains au travers des barreaux « Hey… »

* * *

Clarke toqua doucement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de constater que Raven dormait paisiblement dans les bras d'Anya qui veillait tendrement sur elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Cette vision la rassura alors : peut-être qu'elles étaient finalement faites pour être ensemble… Oui, finalement, tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance.

« Anya ? Lexa est là… »

« Oh… » Anya jeta un œil à sa montre et grimaça « J'arrive. »

Elle glissa habilement du lit sans réveiller la jeune femme et s'arrêta devant Clarke « Je pense qu'elle apprécierait que tu lui dises au revoir cette fois-ci. » lança amèrement Clarke avant de redescendre. Anya soupira avant de fixa la silhouette de Raven dans le lit, dormant paisiblement. Son cœur s'accéléra alors, elle sourit faiblement.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke rejoignit Lexa dans le salon la scène qu'elle trouva lui décrocha un sourire incontrôlé : Lexa était assise dans le parc même, en tailleur et semblait converser avidement avec Madi qui semblait lui montrer comment marchait son clavier musical. Clarke regarda la jeune femme interagir avec sa fille, jamais elle n'aurait cru voir cela un jour. Elle sourit, trouvant la scène touchante et même envieuse.

« Hey, mais c'est un Fa ça ! » La petite rit aux éclats alors « Essais un Si. » dit-elle en tapant sur une touche bleue qui sortit un son, vraisemblablement très loin du Si originel. Madi l'imita alors et Lexa tapa dans ses mains « Tu es un génie ! » Et Madi rigola de plus belle.

Clarke se racla la gorge pour interrompre, malgré elle, cette charmante scène. Automatiquement, Lexa se leva et sortit du parc promptement « Hm, désolée, je… »

« Y'a pas de mal… »

Lexa semblait gênée, mais Clarke trouva cela attendrissant « Tu te fais des amies ? »

« On peut dire ça. Ta fille est adorable. »

« Merci. Oh… Anya descend tout de suite. »

« Comment va Raven ? »

« Oh elle dort pour l'instant. »

Puis Anya apparut « Hey Lex. »

« J'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles… »

« Désolée, dans la précipitation j'ai laissé mon téléphone dans mon sac… dans la voiture. »

« Oh ok, alors, tu es prête ? »

« … »

« Anya ? »

« Lexa… Je… Je vais rester. »

Clarke se figea et décida qu'il était peut-être temps pour elle de s'éclipser. Elle prétexta un biberon à faire avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine.

« Pardon ? »

« Je… Je me suis déclarée… A Raven je veux dire. »

« Et ? »

« Elle m'a couru après… D'où la crise… Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, je ne peux pas la laisser tout court. J'ai pas l'intention de refaire la même connerie qu'il y a six ans. »

Et tandis qu'elle s'attendait à un sermon, elle vit sa sœur arborant un timide sourire « Whoa… Je pensais pas que tu sauterais le pas si vite. »

« … »

« Je suis heureuse pour toi, pour vous deux. »

« Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas déçue ? »

« Absolument pas. Tu as consacré presque l'entièreté de ta vie à la mienne. Il est grand temps que tu t'occupes de toi enfin. Et que tu répares les boulettes passées. »

« Ce qui vaut pour moi, vaut pour toi aussi tu sais… »

Lexa la fixa et sourit « Non, pas vraiment. »

« Lexa… »

« Stop. »

Puis Clarke réapparut « A… Alors ? »

« Si tu acceptes ma présence au moins jusqu'à ce soir… » lança Anya

« Avec plaisir. » répondit Clarke avant de se tourner vers Lexa, une pointe d'appréhension et peut-être une faible lueur d'espoir aussi

« Quant à moi, je vais rentrer. » conclut Lexa dans un faible sourire

« Oh… Ok. » Anya nota le désappointement de la jolie blonde et ne comprit absolument pas la manœuvre de sa sœur. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, lui murmurant au passage « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Ce qui doit être fait. » répondit tout aussi doucement la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner et de se tourner vers Clarke. Avec surprise, elle lui tendit une main que Clarke accepta et serra « A bientôt Clarke, et je te souhaite que de bonnes choses pour la suite. »

« Oui… Oui, à toi aussi. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire, Clarke quelque peu déstabilisée par la soudaine distance qu'instaura Lexa, mais ne montra rien. Lexa embrassa de nouveau sa sœur et disparut dans son taxi. Clarke resta sur le perron un moment, à vrai dire, jusqu'à ce que le taxi disparaisse de sa vue. Son cœur se serra alors : elle n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis un long moment. Mais c'était peut-être pour le mieux, c'était peut-être ainsi que les choses devaient être. Et en quelques minutes, Lexa disparut une nouvelle fois de sa vie.

* * *

Le soir venu, lorsque Raven ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle se retrouva seule dans son lit.

 _Evidemment_ , pensa-t-elle dans un triste sourire

Elle avait peut-être tout imaginé : la venue d'Anya, ses excuses, leur querelle, le baiser, la fuite d'Anya et sa course désespérée, la pluie battante et Anya la portant… Elle ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir…

Et tandis qu'elle se redressa pour quitter son lit, la porte s'ouvrit et Anya apparut, un air sérieux sur le visage, plateau en main « Ou comptes-tu aller comme ça Reyes ? »

La jeune latino sursauta alors « Qu… Anya ? »

« Non, je suis le Grinch. Evidemment Anya, qui d'autre ? La vache, tes cachetons sont vachement forts ! » Elle posa le plateau sur le lit et vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle en posant une main sur son front « Pas de fièvre. » conclut-elle

Raven dégagea sa main de son visage et la fixa « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Hm… Je crois que tu m'as couru après. Et malgré tes aptitudes pitoyables à la course… Tu m'as attrapé… Et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. »

Le cœur de Raven bondit dans sa poitrine : tant de questions se bousculèrent « Mais… Et ton avion ? »

« Oh il est probablement arrivé à destination à l'heure où nous parlons. » sourit la jolie blonde

« Tu restes. » lança Raven comme un soulagement

« Je reste. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. » dit-elle en lui caressant le visage

« Je suis une pauvre handicapée... »

« Je serais ta garde malade alors. Car il est hors de question, à présent, que Clarke ou qu'une quelconque infirmière posent ses main sur toi. »

Raven gloussa « Tu as quelques années de retard. »

« Et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais assez. Je sais que le passé est passé, qu'on ne pourra pas rattraper le temps perdu. Mais on peut faire en sorte que le temps qu'il nous reste soit le meilleur possible. »

Raven sourit de plus belle « Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleue. »

« Je ne le suis pas, et si tu tentes de le dire à quelqu'un, je nierai. »

« Des menaces ? »

« De douces menaces. » Anya posa sa main sur le genou gauche de la jeune femme « C'est encore douloureux ? »

« Non, mes cachets sont terriblement efficaces. J'essaie de m'en passer un maximum pour éviter la dépendance… Mais parfois les crises… »

« Clarke m'a dit qu'elles s'espaçaient avec le temps. »

« Elles s'espacent… mais elles sont aussi plus vivaces, ce qui n'est guère mieux. »

« Elle m'a dit aussi que tu comptais emménager dans le Massachusetts. »

« Oui, le MIT est un de mes rêves. »

« Tu seras une bonne prof. »

« Tu serais prête à… »

« A quoi ? »

« A me suivre ? »

Anya la fixa « Tu voudrais de moi ? Dans ta nouvelle vie ? »

Raven se mordilla la lèvre inférieure « J'en sais rien… Tout va si vite. Y'a encore un mois, tu n'étais plus dans ma vie. Merde, y'a encore 3 heures je te maudissais. »

« Oserais-je te demander ce qui a changé depuis ? »

« Tu es partie. »

« … »

« Tu as vidé tes trippes devant moi, tu m'as embrassé, et tu es partie. Et d'un seul coup, j'ai ressenti ce vide que j'ai ressenti six ans plus tôt, et j'ai eu peur de souffrir de nouveau si, cette fois-ci, je ne te retenais pas. Alors, je t'avouerais que tout n'est pas rose et que je t'en veux encore beaucoup… »

« Je saurais me faire pardonner, ou du moins apaiser tes craintes. »

Raven sourit « Tu serais vraiment prête à venir vivre avec moi dans le Massachusetts ? Abandonnée le soleil de la Californie ? Lâcher ta sœur ? Habiter dans un appart' plutôt que dans une villa avec piscine ? »

« Je suis prête à ça, et bien plus encore. » assura Anya en se penchant sur Raven

Elle hésita à quelques millimètres de son visage avant que Raven ne comble l'espace restant dans un doux baiser. Anya poussa la jeune femme sur le dos et la surplomba alors, mettant ses jambes de chaque coté de son corps.

« Je serais prête à ça… et bien plus encore… » murmura une nouvelle fois Anya, comme une douce promesse.

Une promesse qu'accepta Raven

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Raven repartit vers la Silicon Valley afin de récupérer ses affaires. Dans la foulée, Anya la suivit pour faire de même. Les choses avaient mis du temps à partir entre elles, et à présent, elles parlaient déjà de s'installer toutes les deux dans le Massachusetts.

Clarke était heureuse pour son amie, qui retrouvait enfin le sourire. Son couple avec Anya était des plus atypiques : elles s'envoyaient des piques toutes les cinq minutes, se chamaillaient sans cesse sur tout et rien, mais au final, le soir, c'est dans les bras l'une de l'autre qu'elles se retrouvèrent.

Après le départ de Lexa, Anya était repartie à son hôtel et faisait des allers retours entre son hôtel et la demeure de Clarke. Raven reprenait du poil de la bête après cette crise, bien plus forte que les précédentes.

Anya avait repris le même vol que Raven avec un arrêt chez Raven avant de reprendre un avion pour repartir à Los Angeles. Elles envisageaient déjà d'habiter ensemble.

Celle qui fut surprise fut Abby. Lorsque Raven lui représenta Anya non plus comme la sœur de Lexa mais comme sa petite amie lors de Thanksgiving, la pilule fut rude à passer. Raven eut droit à quelques remarques et conseils de la part de sa mère d'adoption mais finalement, Anya trouva une petite place dans la famille, même si elle était encore en terrain peu conquis.

Raven était une autre femme, elle rayonnait littéralement. Des projets plein la tête, elle envisageait l'avenir avec bien plus d'optimisme qu'avant. Le MIT lui donnerait un salaire confortable et si Anya avait démissionné de son poste de manager à Los Angeles, elle était loin de se laisser nourrir par Raven. Elle cherchait activement de son coté.

Clarke était admirative. Admirative, et envieuse de ce bonheur, de cette seconde chance. Elle était surtout heureuse pour Raven surtout : elle voyait aussi les efforts qu'Anya faisait constamment pour s'occuper de Raven, pour gagner sa confiance encore et encore. Elle pensait devoir mériter tous ses efforts, et Raven n'en profitait que très rarement.

Oui, Raven était heureuse.

 **TBC**


	23. Si jamais

**Hello hello !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, avec une petite ellipse ^^**

 **Du ranya, du clexa... Allez, haut les coeurs et patience !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Si jamais**

« BIENVENUE ! BONNE ANNEE ! »

Raven sautait sur place, telle une petite fille à Noel en ouvrant la porte à sa meilleure amie.

« Hey Ray, je suis contente d'être là ! Bonne année à vous aussi ! »

« Salut ma princesse ! » Raven prit Madi dans ses bras devant les regards attendris de Clarke et Anya qui venait d'apparaitre

« Hello Clarke. »

« Hey. Je suis ravie pour vous, il est chouette cet appart' ! »

« Merci. Viens je te fais un tour du proprio. » lança Raven en lui attrapa la main « Anya chérie, tu t'occupes de Madi ? »

« Qu… Quoi, mais… »

Et sans laisser à la jeune femme la possibilité de répliquer, elle lui colla littéralement Madi dans les bras et disparut avec Clarke dans la cuisine.

« T'as pas été dure là ? » sourit Clarke

« J'essaie de lui faire rentrer l'idée dans le crane. »

« Quelle idée ? »

« D'avoir un enfant. »

Clark crut s'étouffer alors « T'es sérieuse ? Vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis 2 mois. »

« Je sais, et c'est pas pour tout de suite mais je commence à la travailler au corps. »

« S'il te plait, épargne-moi les détails. » railla Clarke « Mais je suis heureuse pour vous si tout se passe comme vous le souhaitez. Emménager ensemble c'est déjà une super étape. »

« Ouais, en parlant de ça, je suis désolée pour Niylah et toi. »

« Oh ne t'en fais pas, on s'est séparées d'un commun accord et on est restées en bons termes. »

« Ouais, c'est toujours mieux quand ça se passe comme ça. Donc ! Voici la cuisine, tout équipé. Ici on a notre chambre et une salle de bain attenante. Là, une autre chambre d'amis, pour l'instant, et une salle de bain plus petite. Ici un dressing. Nous avons une belle terrasse aussi. »

« C'est cool. »

« Anya a dans l'idée de racheter l'appartement d'à coté et casser le mur conjoint pour l'agrandir par la suite et avoir au moins une chambre de plus, un living plus grand et une salle de bain plus fonctionnelle que celle-ci. »

« Wow, carrément ? C'est… impressionnant. »

« Etre ici c'est une aubaine, et j'avoue qu'avec le salaire que m'offre le MIT et celui d'Anya qui vient d'inclure d'une grande entreprise de pub de la ville, c'est le paradis. »

« Je ne savais pas ! Félicitations ! » lança Clarke en revenant dans le living et en voyant Anya batailler pour que Madi lâche sa longue chevelure blonde. Clarke vint à son secours et reprit Madi « Désolée. »

« Y'a pas de mal… Raven essaie désespérément de me dire que la maternité est une bénédiction… Sauf que moi, je ne suis pas une bénédiction pour les enfants… Enfin pas maintenant. »

Raven gloussa avant de venir enlacer sa compagne et déposer de tendres baisers dans son cou « J'aime quand tu es hors de ta zone de confort. »

« Tu vas bientôt être en dehors de la zone de notre chambre, si tu continues à me chercher Reyes. »

Clarke était amusée : elle avait pris quelques jours de congés afin d'assister à la pendaison de crémaillère de Raven et Anya dans un luxueux appartement, tout en fêtant la nouvelle année par la même occasion. A peine quelques jours après le début de leur relation, elles décidèrent de cohabiter ensemble près du lieu de travail de Raven. Deux mois plus tard, Anya avait trouvé un poste dans une agence de pub et leur vie n'avait jamais été plus belle.

« Au fait, Abby et Marcus arrivent quand ? »

« Ils devraient arriver demain dans la matinée. »

« Bien ! Je suis heureuse. »

« Est-ce qu'on sera nombreux ? »

« Oh non, quelques collègues de part et d'autres, quelques amis de Los Angeles pour chacune, et la famille proche. »

A l'évocation de la famille, le cœur de Clarke rata un battement. Il y avait plus de deux mois maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas revu Lexa. La dernière fois fut lorsqu'Anya décida de rester pour s'occuper de Raven tandis que Lexa avait repris les chemins des studios à Hollywood. Depuis, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de la jeune femme. Pourtant, elles s'étaient promis de garder le contact. Mais après le départ de Lexa, Clarke avait senti une distance instaurée par la jolie brune et attendit alors qu'elle se manifeste, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Du coup, Clarke n'avait pas insisté de son coté, pensant que Lexa était occupée et avait bien d'autres choses à faire.

Mais son départ et le retour inopiné d'Anya dans son entourage avait rongé Clarke. Tant et si bien que la présence de Niylah devenait presque insupportable : lorsqu'elle était là, elles ne se touchaient même plus. Au bout de trois semaines, Niylah creva l'abcès et décida d'arrêter les frais avant de se détester, ce que Clarke accepta. Elles restèrent toutefois en bon terme, ce qui permit à Niylah de continuer à être sa confidente lorsque Raven était indisponible, ce qui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Ainsi Niylah connaissait des choses sur Clarke que même Raven n'envisageait pas, à savoir ses sentiments contradictoires pour une certaine brunette californienne.

Clarke avait avoué à Niylah qu'elle pensait souvent, trop souvent, à la jeune femme. Malgré toutes les rancœurs, toutes les douleurs et souffrances qu'avait engendrée leur rupture, lorsque Clarke avait appris que Lexa ne l'avait jamais trompé et qu'elle avait préféré la laisser croire qu'elle avait été la méchante de l'histoire, quelque chose changea en elle.

Un sentiment d'inachevé plana alors sur elle et elle n'arrêta pas de ressasser encore et encore le bonheur qui était celui de Raven et Anya depuis quelque temps, rêvant que cela pourrait lui arriver aussi, si elle se laissait une chance, pourquoi pas, avec Lexa.

Mais pour un avis objectif, elle avait été voir sa mère, qu'elle savait ne pas être une fervente partisane de Lexa depuis leur rupture. Les mots d'Abby étaient encore gravés dans le crane de la jolie blonde.

 _« Maman… »_

 _« Hm ? »_

 _« Si je te dis quelque chose, qui pourrait ne pas te plaire, est-ce que tu me jugerais ? »_

 _« Chérie, lorsque tu as fais ton coming-out, tu pensais qu'on te chasserait de la maison. »_

 _Elle gloussa alors « Oui, c'est vrai… »_

 _« Alors vas-y. Quoique tu ais à me dire, je ne pense pas être moins surprise que ce jour là. »_

 _« Je… Je crois que j'ai encore des sentiments pour Lexa. »_

 _« … »_

 _« Maman ? »_

 _« Bon… J'ai perdu. Tu peux encore me surprendre. » souffla Abby_

 _« Maman… »_

 _« Ecoute, je… Tu as passé l'âge des conseils avisés de ta mère mais… »_

 _« J'ai toujours besoin de tes conseils, sinon je ne te demanderais pas ton avis. »_

 _« Tu me demandes quoi exactement ? Ce que je pense de Lexa aujourd'hui ? Ce que je pense de tes sentiments ? Ce que je pourrais dire de votre couple ? Pour être franche… Je n'en sais rien. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était à l'hôpital. »_

 _« … »_

 _« Et à cette époque, je sentais que… »_

 _« Que quoi ? »_

 _« Qu'elle n'était pas non plus indifférente. »_

 _« Vraiment ? »_

 _« Elle semblait attachée à vouloir recoller les morceaux. »_

 _« On l'a fait, enfin je crois. On s'est quittées en relativement bons termes. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi tu doutes ? »_

 _« J'en sais rien… Quand elle est partie y'a un mois… Elle semblait… distante. »_

 _« Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle réitère ce qu'elle a fait il y a six ans ? »_

 _« C'est-à-dire ? »_

 _« C'est-à-dire : mettre volontairement de la distance pour ne pas que ça soit pénible par la suite : il y a six ans, elle a prétendu t'avoir trompé pour que tu rompes, cette fois-ci elle met en avant une certaine indifférence pour mieux te faire croire qu'elle ne ressent rien. »_

 _« Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? »_

 _« Pour que la distance et la séparation soient moins pénibles. »_

 _« C'est loupé. »_

 _« La problématique se pose toujours : elle vit toujours à Los Angeles et toi tu es bien installée ici. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »_

 _« Nous avons grandi, évolué. On peut trouver des moyens, même financiers : je peux faire des allers retours dans le mois, elle aussi… »_

 _« Et vous mettriez vos carrières en péril. Clarke, tu finis cette année ton cursus universitaire. Tu es si proche du but que tu t'es fixée : ouvrir ton service pédiatrique, un des plus grands de la ville. Clarke, regarde tout ce que tu as accomplis. Cela vaut-il le coup de tout perdre maintenant ? »_

 _« … »_

 _« Vous ne vous êtes plus vues depuis 6 ans… Tu envisages cela simplement parce qu'elle est revenue dans ta vie un court instant. »_

 _« … »_

 _« Qu'auraient été tes pensées aujourd'hui, si tu n'avais pas revu Lexa ? Tu n'aurais tout simplement pas pensé à elle, tu aurais fait ce pourquoi tu es faite, tu aurais continué d'élever Madi… Clarke, je comprends qu'elle ait joué un rôle dans ta vie, mais il n'y a pas que Lexa… »_

 _Clarke sourit « C'est ce que je pensais. Oui, j'étais certaine que j'avancerais… Mais Raven avait raison quand elle disait que ma vie avait toujours été guidée par ma relation passée avec Lexa : la raison pour laquelle je ne m'investissais jamais émotionnellement. La raison pour laquelle je ne pensais plus que c'était possible d'aimer comme je l'avais aimé. »_

 _« Je croyais que tes sentiments envers elle avaient changé ? Que ce n'était plus de l'amour mais seulement de la nostalgie… »_

 _« C'est certainement quelque chose comme ça… Mais… Elle… Elle me manque. Maman… »_

 _Elle tomba dans les bras de sa mère, laissant quelques larmes courir sur ses joues. Les choses étaient bien trop compliquées pour elle. Et elle n'imaginait pas que, de son coté, Lexa avait les mêmes tourments. Oui, peut-être que la jolie brune se foutait d'elle et qu'elle était repartie dans sa vie trépidante hollywoodienne._

 _« Je ne te pousserais pas dans ses bras Clarke, mais si tu crois que c'est la bonne… Le destin vous a réuni une fois. Sois patiente. »_

 _« Est-ce que je vais devoir attendre six années de plus ? »_

 _Quelques jours plus tard, Raven l'appela pour l'inviter à leur crémaillère. Quand elle lui donna la liste des invités, elle sourit : le destin avait été plus tôt rapide cette fois-ci._

* * *

« Elle n'arrivera que demain soir. » affirma Anya tandis qu'elle coupait les carottes, aidée par Clarke tandis que Raven avait décidé de s'occuper de Madi

« De qui tu par… »

« S'il te plait… »

Clarke sourit « Ok, désolée. » Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants avant que la curiosité de Clarke ne prenne le dessus « Elle… Est-ce que tu l'as eu récemment ? »

« Non, elle est prise par son dernier film en date, d'où le fait qu'elle arrive assez tard demain. »

« Oh… »

« Ne sois pas déçue. Tu auras tout le temps de lui demander de ses nouvelles. » ricana la jolie blonde

« Arrête… »

« Ecoute, y'a aucun soucis tant que ne prenez pas de nouvelles trop fort, les murs sont pas épais ici. »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Attendez que tous les invités partent au moins. Et pas sur le canapé, il est neuf. »

« T'es franchement nulle… Ca m'avait presque manqué. » gloussa-t-elle « Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. »

« Tu l'as déjà dis. »

« Je sais mais on peut dire que vous revenez de loin… »

« Une seconde chance… On a eu du bol. Et je ne suis pas prête à perdre mon tour cette fois. » sourit Anya en regardant sa compagne imiter ce qui semblait être un gorille pour Madi, riant aux éclats.

« Elle serait parfaite en maman. » sourit Clarke

« Ah nan, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

Clarke pouffa de rire « Non, je crois que vous avez largement le temps pour ça… Mais au moins, tu sais qu'un enfant pour vous deux, ça serait totalement envisageable. »

« Et toi… Tu serais prête à partager ta fille avec quelqu'un ? »

« Madi est ma fille… Mais si un jour elle prononce le mot « maman » pour une autre femme qui, je le sais, sera la femme de la vie, alors c'est ce que ça sera un signe. »

« Tu penses que cette femme pourrait être Lexa ? »

« J'en sais rien. Tant de choses, tant d'années sont passées… Je la connais à peine. Elle sait pratiquement tout de mes six années : Roan, Madi… Niylah… »

« Pour ce que j'en sais, elle pense que tu es encore avec elle… Il serait bon de faire une mise à jour. »

« Peut-être… Et elle… Est-ce qu'elle avait quelqu'un ? »

« Elle sortait avec une maquilleuse qu'elle avait connu sur un tournage. Mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment sérieux. Elle était sympa mais Lexa semblait plutôt détachée. »

Clarke resta pensive : si elle avait préparé le terrain, Lexa avait-elle pensé une seule seconde à ses futures retrouvailles avec elle ? Peut-être s'en fichait-elle ? Peut-être appréhendait-elle ? Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas encore annulé sa venue était rassurant.

* * *

Lorsqu'Abby et Marcus arrivèrent, jamais le visage de Raven n'avait été aussi heureux. Elle leur sauta dans les bras, heureuse et fière de leur présenter son chez elle.

« Miss Griffin. » salua Anya

« Anya. Ravie de revoir. Votre appartement est splendide. »

« Merci, viens je vais te faire visiter ! » s'enthousiasma Ray

« Ou est Clarke ? »

« Je suis là. » répondit la jeune femme, un tablier autour de la taille « Elle m'a réquisitionné pour la popote. »

« Hey, tu t'es gentiment proposée ! »

« Oui, tu as lourdement insisté. Comment aurais-je pu refuser ?! »

Raven lui tira la langue, grimace retournée par Clarke

« Ok les filles, trêve d'enfantillage. Ray, fais-moi le tour du propriétaire. »

« Bien m'dame ! »

Clarke sourit à Marcus, qui l'enlaça « Comment tu vas ? »

Cette question aurait pu paraitre banale, mais Clarke connaissait trop bien son entourage pour imaginer que ce genre de question était intéressée.

« Hm… Bien ? »

« Lexa n'est pas encore là ? »

Clarke hoqueta de surprise avant de lever le regard « Ah je vois… Qui : Raven ou ma mère ? »

« Ta mère. »

« Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas des plus enthousiastes à l'idée de la revoir… »

« Elle s'inquiète pour toi. »

« Je sais… »

« Alors je repose la question : comment tu vas ? »

« Stressée… »

« Hm… Tu as hâte, ou tu appréhendes ? »

« Les deux… » avoua la jeune femme « Je… Est-ce que je suis faible ? »

Marcus la fixa « Comment ça ? »

« Retomber amoureuse d'une femme qui m'a fait souffrir par le passé, est-ce une faiblesse ? »

« L'amour n'est jamais une faiblesse, mais la plus belle des forces. De plus, tu n'as jamais cessé d'être amoureuse de Lexa, tu t'es simplement convaincue pendant toutes ces années du contraire. Et dernièrement : elle t'a fait souffrir non pas par un acte mais par un mensonge… Ce qui n'est pas moins glorieux, mais les choses sont un peu plus irréversibles que si elle t'avait vraiment trompé. »

« Certes. Alors… Tu crois que j'ai une chance ? »

« Fais lui comprendre que tu en veux une. » sourit-il « Je sais que tu en es capable. »

Clarke lui sourit en retour avant qu'Abby ne revienne « Superbe appart'. » concéda la jeune femme « De quoi parliez-vous ? »

« De rien. » lança Clarke

« De Lexa. » répondit en même temps Marcus

« Oh… Ais-j besoin d'avoir une discussion mère-fille ? »

« Maman… »

Abby sourit alors « J'ai toute confiance en toi… Moins en elle. »

Clarke savait que l'image de Lexa avait été égratignée ces dernières années, et qu'il faudrait à cette dernière beaucoup de patience et de persévérance afin de regagner la confiance de sa mère. Encore fallait-il que Lexa veuille la reconquérir. Et cela, il fallait que Clarke s'en assure, dès ce soir.

* * *

La fête battait son plein, tous les invités étaient là, du moins pratiquement. Lexa avait envoyé un message à sa sœur lui informant que son avion avait une heure de retard et qu'elle arriverait bien plus tard que prévu, ce qui accentua le stress de Clarke.

« Hey Clarkie, c'est normal que tu te sois réfugiée dans la cuisine ? »

« T'es sérieuse ? Tu viens de me demander de recharger en cacahuètes ! »

« Oui enfin, c'est pas une raison pour sauter sur l'occasion de te réfugier ici. Et ça prend pas trois plombes de remplir des coupelles. »

« Bon, tiens ! » lança la jolie blonde en lui tendant des ramequins remplis

« Merci ! Allez bouge ! »

Raven lui donna quelques coups de pieds aux fesses afin qu'elle sorte de la cuisine.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte et Anya s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

« Hey Lexa ! »

« Hey ! Désolée du retard. »

« Pas grave, l'important c'est que tu sois là ! Entre ! »

Lexa entra, tout sourire, et avant que sa sœur ne referme la porte, Lexa tendit la main derrière elle et soudain, une main fine attrapa la sienne et une silhouette au bout de la main apparut, pour la plus grande surprise d'Anya.

« Anya, tu connais déjà Beth. »

« Je…Euh… ouais, salut. » lança décontenancée Anya

« Salut ! » s'enjoua la jeune fille

« Désolée de ne pas avoir prévenu mais… j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas. Elle a réussi à se libérer, ce n'était pas sûr alors… »

« Non, non, c'est bon, pas de soucis… »

« Hey Lexa ! » lança Raven en bondissant sur les épaules de sa compagne. Mais lorsqu'elle vit les mains jointes de la belle brune et de la jeune femme rousse à ses cotés, elle perdit son sourire « Oh euh… »

« Raven, je te présente Beth, ma petite amie. Beth, voici Raven, ma future belle-sœur… un jour. »

« Raven : J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin ! »

Raven et Anya échangèrent un regard presque surpris et paniqué. Et comme si Ray avait lu dans les pensées de sa compagne, elle s'excusa et chercha Clarke dans la foule, priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas encore vu Lexa.

Lorsqu'elle ne la trouva pas, elle en déduit qu'elle ne pouvait être que soit aux toilettes, soit dans la cuisine. Elle tenta la deuxième option avant de devoir camper devant la porte des toilettes. Elle poussa la porte battante de la cuisine et fut presque soulagée de voir Clarke, le nez dans le frigo.

« Hey… »

De surprise, Clarke se cogna au rebord du frigo et couina « Et merde… Tu m'as fais peur. » Et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son amie, elle se figea « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est quoi cette tête ? »

« Hm… J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Tu veux laquelle d'abord ? »

« La mauvaise. »

« Ok, tu auras la bonne donc. » Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Lexa est là. »

« Ok… Ca c'est donc la bonne. Et la mauvaise ? »

« Elle… Elle n'est pas venue seule. »

Clarke se figea, il lui sembla qu'un courant d'air froid passa de ses pieds au haut de son crane avant de recouvrir ses esprits « Oh… C'est… c'est… bien. Je crois… ? »

« C'est bien ? T'es sérieuse là ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »

« Merde, c'était pas prévu ça… » souffla Raven

« Parce que t'avais l'intention de nous marier ce soir peut-être ?! » ironisa la jolie blonde « Visiblement ça ne se fera ni ce soir ni… jamais. »

« Clarke, je suis désolée. »

Son amie sourit « Tu n'y es pour rien, et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Il y a deux mois c'est moi qui l'ai repoussé. »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Tu te souviens ce fameux café qu'on a pris ensemble, deux jours avant qu'Anya et toi ne finissiez ensemble… »

« Hm oui vaguement. »

« Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue. J'ai flippé… Et je lui ai sorti que j'avais quelqu'un. »

« Mais ça c'était Niylah, depuis tu n'es plus avec… »

« Ca ne change rien, elle, elle a quelqu'un. Je l'ai repoussé, et de toute manière, je ne sais même pas si elle voulait vraiment tenter quelque chose… »

« Ca, ça peut toujours s'arranger. » sourit Raven « Allez, viens. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu vas tout de même pas rester cloitrée ici non ? Allez viens ! »

Clarke soupira alors et elle retint presque son souffle lorsqu'elle passa les portes de la cuisine. Son regard scanna rapidement la foule mais, avec un certain soulagement, elle ne trouva pas Lexa et sa compagne. Elle lâcha alors son souffle et tandis qu'elle se retourna afin de partir vers le buffet, elle bouscula quelqu'un et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lexa, tout aussi surprise.

« Oh, désol… Clarke ! »

« Lexa… »

« Je suis ravie de te voir ! » Lexa s'approcha et l'enlaça doucement et furtivement avant de prendre un peu de distance et qu'une certaine gêne ne s'installe « Tu… Tu es radieuse ! »

« Merci. Toi aussi, tu es… magnifique. » souffla Clarke en la détaillant de haut en bas. Lexa arborait un simili cuir moulant parfaitement ses formes, et une blouse blanche. Ses cheveux étaient rabattus sur le coté en une cascade brune esthétique. Oui, elle était réellement magnifique.

Et elle nota une pointe de timidité lorsque Lexa détourna le regard et que ses joues rosirent.

« Merci. »

« Hey ! Je te cherchais ! »

Soudain, une tornade rousse vint pulvériser ce moment en sautant sur Lexa, l'attrapant par la taille et faisant reculer Clarke de surprise « Oh, Beth, doucement… Beth… Je te présente Clarke. Clarke, voici Beth… »

« … Sa copine ! » compléta la jeune femme avec enthousiasme

« Bonsoir. » salua Clarke solennellement en lui serrant la main

« Et… Et toi Clarke, tu n'es venue avec personne ? » demanda Lexa en essayant de passer ce malaise

« Hm nope. » Lexa fut surprise et fixa Clarke, qui compléta « Nous avons rompu y'a quelques semaines. »

« Oh… Désolée de l'apprendre. »

« Non c'est rien, on est resté en bon terme. » sourit Clarke

« C'est mieux quand on garde de bons rapports après une rupture. » compléta Beth tandis que Lexa et Clarke échangèrent un sourire peu assuré.

« Veuillez m'excuser. On se reverra durant la soirée. » assura Clarke qui s'éclipsa alors devant une Lexa qui la suivit du regard un moment avant de la perdre de vue dans la foule.

* * *

La soirée se passa dans la convivialité et la bonne humeur la plus totale. Entre le buffet, la musique, Clarke avait largement eu de quoi faire pour éviter Lexa un long moment. Et tandis qu'elle se posa quelques secondes derrière le bar, une jeune femme brune, aux cheveux courts et aux yeux en amande se posta devant elle.

« Salut. »

« Salut ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'on ait été présentées. Je m'appelle Dina, je suis professeur au MIT. »

« Clarke. »

« Je sais, tu es la meilleure amie de Raven, c'est ça ? »

« A-t-elle parlé de moi à tous ses collègues ?! »

« Quasiment tous oui. Nous savons tout de vous : votre rencontre, vos premières fois… »

« Super… Je n'ai donc plus aucun secret… »

« Il reste quand même une part de mystère… Que j'aimerais bien découvrir. » Clarke fut surprise de tant d'aplomb de cette belle inconnue, et ne put que sourire « Ah, si j'arrive déjà à décrocher un sourire de votre part, c'est bon signe non ? »

Clarke la fixa, surprise, mais amusée « Vous pensez ? »

« Pourquoi pas… Je veux dire : je suis disponible, vous l'êtes aussi, merci Raven. Avouons-le, je ne suis pas moche à regarder, vous êtes plutôt mon style… Pourquoi pas ? »

Clarke éclata de rire alors « Dit comme ça… »

* * *

Lexa n'avait pas arrêté de chercher Clarke du regard. A vrai dire, elle ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte mais, à chaque fois que son regard se portait quelque part, elle espérait y voir la jolie blonde. Mais à chaque fois, elle ne trouva que des inconnus, et parfois, sa sœur, Abby ou Raven…

Quand soudain, un rire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien attira son attention vers le bar, elle se crispa en voyant la jolie blonde en grande conversation avec une femme qui, elle devait bien le reconnaitre, était très classe. Elle détourna le regard, visiblement agacée par ce tête-à-tête et essaya de se concentrer sur sa petite amie qui, elle, ne lui lâchait pas la main.

Mais alors qu'elle avait essayé de trouver Clarke du regard toute la soirée sans succès, à présent, elle semblait ne voir qu'elle… Elle et cette femme qui ne la lâchait plus.

Et pourtant, au bout d'un moment, elle ne vit plus du tout Clarke. Elle s'étonna un instant avant d'être accaparée par des convives avides de connaitre Lexa Woods, la célèbre actrice d'Hollywood.

Mais lors de cette soirée, elle ne fut pas la seule à remarquer l'absence de la jolie blonde. Abby qui avait aidé Raven à entretenir le buffet, remarqua au bout d'un moment que sa fille manquait à l'appel. Sans alarmer Raven, elle partit à sa recherche discrètement et après avoir fait chou blanc sur le balcon, elle opta pour la cuisine, sans plus de succès.

Elle tenta la salle de bain, mais cette dernière était vide. Le seul et dernier lieu auquel elle pensa la mena dans la chambre qu'occupaient Clarke et Madi depuis leur arrivée. Elle toqua doucement et entrouvrit la porte pour laisser apparaitre une Clarke adossée sur le lit parapluie de sa fille, installé à coté du sien. Elle caressait doucement ses cheveux bruns.

« Oh Clarke… Ca va ? »

La jeune femme semblait fatiguée, mais sereine. Elle opina et Abby entra dans la chambre en refermant derrière elle, les plongeant dans la pénombre, la pièce uniquement éclairée par les réverbères au dehors.

« Clarke ? »

« Elle a chouiné… Un cauchemar probablement. »

« Elle dort à présent ? » Clarke opina une nouvelle fois en silence « Tu ne reviens pas ? »

« Je suis fatiguée… »

Abby soupira avant de s'asseoir auprès de sa fille et de poser une main maternelle sur sa cuisse, exerçant une légère pression « Je t'ai vu parler avec une charmante jeune femme. »

« Hm oui, une collègue de Ray. »

« Elle est bien jolie… »

Clarke laissa un petit rire s'échapper « Maman… »

« Quoi ? J'ai encore le droit de dire ce que je pense non ? »

« Elle est gentille et drôle… Mais… »

« Mais ce n'est pas Lexa. »

« Peut-être que c'est vain. Peut-être que je devrais me laisser une chance avec cette Dina. Après tout… »

« Si tu essaies par dépit ça ne marchera pas. Tu auras sans cesse une autre femme en tête, et ça, ce n'est pas bon. »

« Je sais… Mais tu l'as vu comme moi, elle a quelqu'un. Je suis loin d'être le genre de personne qui va jouer les trouble-fête pour faire exploser un couple. »

« Hm… Je comprends. »

« Alors, tu vois mon dilemme… »

« Es-tu amoureuse de Lexa ? »

« J'en sais rien… Je ressens… J'ai envie de passer du temps avec elle, de la redécouvrir, d'en apprendre plus sur sa vie durant ces six dernières années. Je suis curieuse de ce manque que je n'ai finalement réellement ressenti qu'il y a deux mois. Lorsque je suis en sa présence, j'ai ces fourmillements que je n'ai que pu ressenti ces dernières années… »

« La question est : ressent-elle ces fourmillements aussi ? Et si oui, est-ce pour cette Beth ou pour toi. » Clarke sourit « Quoi ? »

« Tu la détestais. Tu ne pouvais même plus prononcer son prénom fut un temps… Il y a encore deux mois, son retour n'avait évoqué chez toi que du dédain et de la colère. Et en t'entendant aujourd'hui, on a l'impression que tu me pousses vers elle… »

« La seule chose que je souhaite, c'est ton bonheur. Et je crois que j'ai toujours su, même après votre rupture, que cela passerait par Lexa Woods. C'est comme… une bénédiction déguisée en malédiction. »

« C'est l'histoire de ma vie… » soupira Clarke en laissant sa tête retomber en arrière

Puis on frappa à la porte et Raven apparut « Bah alors, on fait une petite réunion entre filles et on me dit rien ? »

« Madi s'était réveillée… » s'excusa Clarke

« Je… Des invités s'en vont… dont Lexa, alors… Je me disais… »

« On arrive. » affirma Abby

« Ok. »

Abby se leva et tendit la main vers sa fille afin qu'elle la suive, main qu'elle accepta. Et quand elles revinrent dans le salon, Clarke fut surprise de voir que la majorité des invités était déjà partie.

« Oh Clarke… » lança Lexa en voyant réapparaitre la belle blonde

« Hey… Alors tu pars ? »

« Oui. Je reviens pour le brunch demain. » assura Lexa

« Bien… C'est bien… Alors… A demain. »

Clarke vit dans le coin de son regard, Beth qui semblait aussi ravie qu'épuisée. Elle se tourna vers elle « Ravie de te connaitre. »

« Moi de même ! »

Puis soudain, Dina sortit de la cuisine aux cotés d'Anya, certainement après l'avoir aidé à débarrasser le buffet.

 _Et en plus, elle est serviable_ , pensa Clarke

Lorsque la jeune femme se posta près de Clarke, cette dernière se tourna vers elle « Tu viens pour le brunch demain ? »

« Oh euh, c'était pas prévu mais… si tu le souhaites… »

« J'aimerais assez oui. »

Lexa se raidit alors, baissant le regard jusqu'à ce que Beth lui prenne la main « Bon, on va y aller. Alors à demain ! »

« A demain les filles ! »

« Je vais y aller aussi, à moins que vous ayez encore besoin de mes services ? »

« Non merci Dina, c'est très gentil. A demain donc ? »

« Absolument. » répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil discret ver Clarke.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est Abby et Marcus qui s'excusèrent et quittèrent l'appartement. Une fois seules, les filles rangèrent le salon avant de se poser dans le canapé. Clarke annonça qu'elle allait se coucher et Raven se tourna vers sa compagne « Qu'est-ce qui a pris à ta frangine de débarquer avec quelqu'un ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?! Je pensais qu'elles n'étaient plus ensemble… Lexa n'en faisait pas référence depuis un moment. »

« Ca fait longtemps qu'elles sont en couple ? »

« Cinq mois… »

« C'est récent. »

« T'es pas en train de monter un plan foireux dans ton joli petit crâne pour faire capoter son couple ? »

« Hm et si c'était le cas, m'en empêcherais-tu ? »

Anya fronça les sourcils « Je croyais que tu en voulais à ma sœur ? »

« J'avoue que j'ai encore quelques rancœurs. Encore plus en sachant qu'elle a menti à Clarke. Mais elle s'est fait passer pour la méchante de l'histoire, un rôle dur à porter, qu'elle a endossé plus de six ans. »

« Tu la plains maintenant ? » hoqueta Anya

« Tu savais ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec cette fille, qu'elle avait menti à Clarke. »

« Non. Elle ne m'avait rien dit. Peut-être avait-elle peur que je révèle la vérité à Clarke si ça avait été le cas. »

« … »

« Hey Ray… Si les choses doivent se faire entre elles, elles se feront. »

« Tu te souviens des conversations qu'on avait sur elles à l'époque ? On disait que malgré le fait qu'elles s'aimaient, la distance tuerait leur couple… On avait raison. »

« Mais on avait aussi raison en disant qu'elles se retrouveraient, quoiqu'il arrive. » sourit Anya « Tout comme nous. »

« Et dieu sait que ce n'était pas gagné… » s'amusa Raven

« Tu l'as dis. »

Anya s'approcha et l'enlaça « Parfois, on fait des choses ridicules par peur ou par amour… Parfois, les deux sont liés. »

« Comme coucher avec une sublime latino pour la jeter juste après ? »

Anya grimaça « Tu vas men vouloir un moment n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hm… Tu sais te rattraper quand tu veux… » Anya haussa un sourcil, dubitative « Quoi ? Tu sais ce truc que tu fais parfois… Non toujours pas ? » Anya haussa les épaules « Avec ta langue et… Tes doigts. »

Anya rougit alors, et détourna légèrement le regard « Imbécile. »

« Oui, mais je suis la tienne. » sourit Raven avant de l'embrasser « Va falloir trouver un truc demain. »

« Un truc ? »

« Faire en sorte que Lexa et Clarke se retrouvent seules sans Beth et Dina sur le dos. »

« Tu vas mettre en place une véritable mission commando ? » s'amusa Anya

« Je sais qu'elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre, elles le savent aussi. Elles se tournent autour, c'est ridicule. »

« Tu sais que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples : elles ont beaucoup changé, leur vie a évolué, elles ne sont plus vraiment les mêmes qu'il y a six ans. Elles vont devoir réapprendre à se connaitre… A s'aimer. »

« Elles s'aiment déjà. »

« Non, elles s'aimaient il y a six ans. Aujourd'hui, si elles ressentent encore quelque chose, ce n'est qu'un résidu de ce qu'elles avaient il y a six ans. Elles vont devoir regagner le cœur de l'autre : des rencards, des attentions… » expliqua Anya

« Ouais, ça va être compliqué. »

« Et elles sont reines en la matière. Elles vont nier l'inévitable. Elles vont perdre du temps comme nous, et regretterons. »

« Tu regrettes ? »

« Je regrette juste d'avoir agi comme une imbécile, de t'avoir perdu pour une peur invisible. Et quand j'ai su que Lexa était prise en charge par Clarke… J'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. »

« Et en récompense… Tu as une Raven toute cassée… » soupira ironiquement la jeune femme en tapotant sur sa jambe meurtrie.

« Tu n'es pas cassée. Et… J'aime m'occuper de toi. Me dire que mes massages, mes gestes te soulagent, c'est une belle récompense. Je suis heureuse que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me donner ta jambe et partager ta douleur. Si tu savais comme j'ai flippé lorsque je t'ai vu y'a deux mois, affalée par terre, hurlant de douleur et moi incapable de te soulager, impuissante. Plus jamais je ne veux vivre ça, plus jamais. »

Raven lui caressa la joue « Je t'aime. »

Anya écarquilla les yeux, surprise par une telle déclaration « Je… Quoi ? »

Raven gloussa alors « Je t'aime. Oui, ça y est, je l'ai lâché. Et ne crois pas que je le dise à tout va. Je crois, si je ne me trompe, que c'est bien la première fois que je le dis, et que je le ressens au plus profond de moi. »

« … »

« Ecoute, c'est nul. Je … J'attends rien en retour, je voulais juste… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Anya bondit sur elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement, lui coupant le souffle. Et après ce qui ressemblait à une éternité, elles se séparèrent, Raven en resta bouche bée.

« Je ne savais pas quand ou comment, mais je sentais que tu allais lâcher LE mot. Alors… fallait que je le fasse. Je suis nulle en déclaration et tout ça alors… »

« Alors, tu préfères me le montrer ? Ca me va aussi ! » s'amusa Raven

« Idiote. »

« Je suis heureuse tu sais, pour pleins de raisons. »

« Dis-moi… »

« Ma vie : j'ai un job que j'aime, des collègues sympas, des étudiants passionnés, un appart vraiment pas mal, une compagne sublime et que j'aime. Une perspective d'avenir ouverte. Je comprends ce que ressentait Clarke quand elle disait être sur un petit nuage quand elle était avec Lexa. C'est un sentiment tellement planant. »

« Je suis heureuse c'est clair. »

« J'ai vraiment envie que, pour une fois, Clarke et moi soyons synchro. Je veux dire… Tu vois, qu'on soit heureuses en même temps, et pour les mêmes raisons. »

« Patience… »

« Ouais, en attendant, faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour demain. »

« Nous aviserons. Là, on va se coucher. »

« Bien m'dame ! »

* * *

Clarke fut la première à se réveiller, Madi oblige. Tout le monde dormait encore dans l'appartement, et le jour était à peine levé, donnant de belles couleurs orangées au ciel. Elle resta un long moment dans le silence, dégustant son café. Elle se délectait de ces moments de plénitude et de solitude. Tenant son mug entre ses mains, elle souriait à sa fille qui babillait au pied du canapé sur un tapis d'éveil qu'avait acheté Raven à sa nièce.

Les heures passèrent et Clarke n'eut en pensée que Lexa : la voir la veille en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre lui avait fait aussi mal que le jour où elle découvrit cette photo d'elle en train de se faire tripoter sur la poste de danse. Imaginer qu'une autre avait le droit et le loisir de la toucher, de la caresser, de l'embrasser, de lui susurrer des mots tendres… Elle en frissonna.

Et tandis qu'elle donna son biberon à sa fille sur le canapé, on toqua à la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils, regardant l'heure puis se leva pour ouvrir sur une Lexa quelque peu gênée.

« Oh euh, salut… Je… Je vous réveille ? »

« Non, non. Salut. Entre. »

« Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle un brunch commençait… »

« Oh bah… Ray et Anya dorment encore, et ma mère et Marcus ont dit qu'ils arrivaient pour 11h. »

Lexa regarda sa montre « Merde, il est à peine 10h15… Je suis désolée. »

« Pas de mal. » sourit Clarke

Ce n'est que lorsque Clarke rejoignit le canapé que Lexa remarqua sa tenue : un débardeur rose pâle et un mini short. Elle inspira longuement alors et s'approcha, juste pour voir Madi, calée dans le canapé.

« Oh, je… Je repasserai. »

« Non, non pas de soucis, elle a bientôt fini. Tiens ma chérie. » La petite tint alors avidement son biberon « Tu veux un café ? »

« Volontiers. »

« Au fait, Beth n'est pas là ? »

« Elle est malade. Je crois que les crevettes ne sont pas passées. »

« Oh, désolée d'entendre ça. »

« Elle a tenu à ce que je vienne malgré tout. »

« C'est honorable de sa part. » sourit Clarke

« Alors… Cette petite chipie t'a sortie de ton lit ? »

« Hm hm, en ce moment elle dort peu… Ses dents lui jouent des tours. »

« Oh… »

Soudain la petite se désintéressa de son biberon pour porter son regard vers Lexa. Et en un geste rapide, elle lui agrippa une mèche de cheveux, qu'elle entrelaça dans ses doigts

« Houlà, terrain glissant, elle adore attraper des choses… Tu devrais les retirer pendant qu'il en est encore temps. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ç… Outch ! »

« Je t'avais prévenu. »

« Hey, doucement, doucem… Aïe ! »

« Madi ! »

La petite éclata de rire alors avant de tirer sèchement une nouvelle fois sur la mèche de cheveux et Lexa approcha alors sa tête de celle de Madi, inondant la petite de sa chevelure, ce qui la surprit. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et la petite afficha un large sourire édenté.

« Elle est très jolie… Elle te ressemble beaucoup. »

« Merci. Elle tient aussi beaucoup de son père. »

« A quoi ressemblait-il ? »

Clarke sourit et sortit son téléphone. Elle fit défiler quelques photos dans sa galerie avant de lui en montrer une « Voilà. »

« Oh, il est… Effectivement, il n'est pas moche. Enfin, si mon point de vue lesbien peut compter bien sur. »

Clarke gloussa alors « Elle a mes yeux et vraisemblablement mon nez et mon menton quand j'étais bébé, selon ma mère. Elle a les cheveux et le front large de Roan. »

Lexa fixa la petite et lui caressa la joue de son index « Comment y arrives-tu ? »

« A quoi donc ? »

« Elever cette petite merveille et mener ta carrière de front. »

« Oh ça… Je dois dire que j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir la présence de ma mère et son soutien. Quand Roan est décédé, elle est restée près de moi. Quand j'ai accouchée, c'est elle qui est restée dans la salle… »

« Ca fait quoi d'accoucher ? » sourit Lexa

« Hm, ça fait un mal de chien. Et tu sais, quand les femmes te disent que ce n'est que passager car la douleur s'estompe dès que tu tiens ton bébé dans les bras ? Des conneries. Certes, tu es soulagée, mais bon dieu que ça fait mal ! »

Lexa gloussa « Pas très glamour. »

« Y'a que dans les films où les accouchements sont glamour, crois-moi. »

« Je veux bien te croire. Quoique j'ai jamais réellement eu l'intention d'expérimenter la chose. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu serais peut-être une mère géniale. »

« Non, j'ai toujours eu dans l'idée que je n'étais pas faite pour ça. Que si je voulais des enfants, soit je devrais adopter, soit me trouver une femme qui en désire ou qui en ait déjà. »

« C'est aussi une solution. » sourit Clarke

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses, contemplant la petite finir son biberon. Une fois fait, Clarke prit sa fille dans ses bras « Je vais l'habiller. »

« Ok. »

Clarke se leva et alors qu'elle allait entrer dans sa chambre, elle hésita avant de se tourner « Tu… Tu veux venir ? »

« Hm… Pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, pour pas rester seule ici… »

Lexa la fixa avant de soupirer « Pourquoi pas. »

Elle se leva et suivit la jeune femme et sa fille dans leur chambre. Elle regarda avec attention les gestes tendres et sécurisants de Clarke : elle semblait si sûre d'elle, si mature… Elle avait tellement changé tout en restant un peu la même. Malgré ses cheveux plus courts, son air plus fatigué mais aussi plus serein, elle était toujours cette rêveuse de 18 ans qui parcourait le pays pour une convention. Lexa sourit à ce souvenir : leur première rencontre.

« Ca va ? »

« Hm ? Oui pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, tu sembles… ailleurs. »

« Oui, assez loin… » soupira-t-elle

« Huh ? »

« Non rien. »

« Tu… Est-ce que tu veux bien la surveiller le temps que je me prépare ? »

« Moi ? Mais… »

« Tu as juste à la surveiller pendant qu'elle est sur son tapis. »

« Hm ok… »

Clarke mit Madi sur ses pieds et la petite esquissa quelques pas peu assurés

« Oh elle marche bien mieux ! »

« Hm elle n'arrête pas, une vraie marathonienne. »

« C'est rassurant. »

Clarke guida Madi jusqu'à Lexa qui lui prit les mains et même si Madi ne semblait pas vraiment rassurée, elle accepta cette main étrangère.

« J'en ais pour une dizaine de minutes. »

Lexa opina et conduisit la petite dans le salon où elle s'assit avec elle sur le tapis d'éveil « Tu sais… Ta mère n'est pas une partie de plaisir… » La petite la regarda quelques instants avant de reporter son attention vers un miroir en forme de fleur « Tu es si jolie… Comme elle… » La petite sourit avant de lui tendre un petit livre en tissu « Tu veux que je te le lise ? »

La petite babilla en tapant dans ses mains et Lexa s'assit alors en tailleur et commença à tourner les pages tantôt crissant sous ses doigts, tantôt recouvertes de poils, ou de différentes matières, lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre Anya, totalement ensommeillée.

« Hm… Lexa ? »

« Salut. » Elle se leva promptement et mit ses mains dans ses poches arrières de jean « Je suis désolée, je crois que je suis arrivée un peu tôt non ? »

Anya jeta un œil vers sa montre « Un peu oui, tu as plus d'une heure d'avance. Beth n'est pas là ? »

« Non, elle est malade, elle a préféré rester se reposer, elle s'excuse. »

« Pas de mal… Clarke est debout ? »

« Elle se prépare. »

« Personne ne devrait arriver avant une bonne heure… » lança Anya en se faisant couleur une tasse de café « Tu aurais pu arriver plus tard… »

« Mais comme ma sœur n'a pas daigné me dire à quelle heure elle me voulait ici, j'ai anticipé. »

Puis soudain, Clarke surgit, habillée, de sa chambre « Hey salut. Debout ? »

« Salut, hm nope… Je suis claquée, on va dormir encore une grosse demie heure je pense… En attendant, j'en sais rien… Vous pouvez aller vous balader dans le coin. Y'a un parc à un pâté de maison d'ici. »

Clarke et Lexa échangèrent un regard avant que la jolie blonde ne sourit « C'est une idée. Envoyez-moi un message lorsque vous serez debout. »

Anya opina et retourna dans sa chambre en donnant, au passage, une paire de clés à Clarke.

« Bon… Tu acceptes une petite balade en ma compagnie ? » s'amusa Clarke

« Evidemment. » assura Lexa

* * *

Il faisait bon, en ce mois de Janvier. Clarke avait quand même couvert Madi d'un bonnet à oreilles qui faisait littéralement fondre Lexa et la jolie blonde tenait sa fille par la main. Machinalement, Lexa prit l'autre main de la petite et c'est ainsi qu'elles marchèrent jusqu'au parc, naturellement, et sans un mot.

« Mama ! »

Soudain Madi sautilla sur place, lâchant les mains des jeunes femmes pour les taper l'une contre l'autre

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » s'étonna Lexa

« Elle adore les balançoires. J'ai jamais compris son amour pour elles… » s'amusa Clarke « Allez viens Madi. »

Elle l'a posa sur un siège a cet effet et commença à la balancer doucement, sous les éclats de rire de la petite, doux son dont ne se passerait jamais sa mère. Lexa regarda cette scène maternelle d'une regard tendre et presque envieux : Clarke avait pu construire une vie de famille saine et stable, alors qu'elle stagnait entre plusieurs tournages, empêchant une réelle construction de quoique se soit. Bien évidemment, elle avait Beth, mais elle était loin de vouloir envisager quoique se soit avec elle, pas maintenant, trop tôt peut-être.

Elle avait souvent pensé à Clarke en se demandant ce qu'était devenue la jeune fille dont elle avait brisé le cœur des années auparavant. Elle espérait que cette jeune fille pleine de rêves avait réussi à concrétiser certains, tout en en gardant d'autres en tête pour plus tard. Elle espérait ne pas l'avoir trop abîmé, et en la voyant aujourd'hui, heureuse en mère de famille et épanouie en médecin en devenir, elle était rassurée.

Elle lui avait menti afin qu'elle vive la vie qu'elle méritait, et ce fut le cas, même si ce fut au prix de leur couple. Peut-être était-ce le destin, peut-être n'étaient-elles destinées qu'à se croiser et que l'une devait élever l'autre afin qu'elles avancent… chacune de leur coté.

Clarke était heureuse, c'était l'essentiel à présent et Lexa pouvait se dire que les quelques mois de larmes s'étaient vite effacées pour des années de bonheur. Oui, si elle avait eu une mission sur cette terre, c'était celle-ci : rendre heureuse Clarke, même si elle-même n'en faisait pas partie.

« Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa core ! »

Lexa ne put que rire devant l'air extatique de la petite fille et du regard empli de fierté de sa mère « Chérie, j'ai plus de bras… »

« Tu veux que je te relaie ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Clarke céda sa place et Lexa poussa un peu plus fort la petite fille qui rit aux éclats. C'était une des premières fois que Clarke avait l'occasion de regarder sa fille s'amuser d'un œil extérieur. Bien évidemment, elle avait pu la contempler au travers de la baie vitrée de la crèche, mais là c'était différent : voir une personne proche faire rire la petite fille, même si cette dernière était loin d'être sauvage avec les inconnus, c'était toujours assez émouvant pour elle.

Madi était tout pour elle, du moins cela l'était devenu quand Roan décéda. C'est là qu'elle avait compris que Madi était tout ce qui lui restait, et qu'elle serait sa mission pour les années à venir. Elle se souvint avec nostalgie de son accouchement, dans l'hôpital même dans lequel elle officiait aujourd'hui.

 _Clarke avait pris sa journée avec sa mère. Il lui restait encore 15 jours avant l'accouchement et la chambre de sa fille venait tout juste de se terminer. Abby avait disposé les dernières peluches, la dernière lampe de chevet. Clarke pouvait remercier sa mère d'être présente, comme une bénédiction, un ange protecteur._

 _« Chérie, ton refus de lui faire porter du rose est insensé. »_

 _« J'ai simplement pas envie qu'on lui colle une étiquette sur le dos. »_

 _« Arrête, c'est un bébé. C'est une fille, les gens ne pourront pas s'empêcher de lui acheter du rose. Tu as pu le constater à la babyshower. »_

 _« Ouais, justement, n'enfonçons pas le clou. Et j'adore le jaune pâle. »_

 _« Ok, ok… »_

 _Et tandis que Clarke se dirigea vers sa cuisine, une violente douleur dans le bas ventre la cloua sur place « Outch… »_

 _« Clarke ? »_

 _« Maman, je… »_

 _Et en quelques secondes, les perdit les eaux « Mon Dieu… »_

 _« Mon… Mon sac… »_

 _« Ok, ok. Va à la voiture, je te conduis à l'hôpital. »_

 _« C'est encore trop tôt. »_

 _« Ma chérie, cette petite est une Griffin, elle est déjà têtue. »_

 _Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la douleur et le chemin les menant à l'hôpital lui parut une éternité. Durant le trajet, Abby avait prévenu Marcus et une équipe était déjà prête à accueillir la future maman dès sa sortie de la voiture._

 _Après un rapide diagnostic, la sage femme en conclut que l'accouchement était imminent et que Clarke ne devait perdre aucune minute. Tout le reste fut flou pour la jeune femme : elle entra dan sa chambre, on la changea dans une blouse et on l'installa sur son lit, on la perfusa et on lui colla un monitoring sur le ventre. Quelques secondes plus tard, les battements de cœur de sa fille résonnèrent dans la pièce, elle eut les larmes aux yeux._

 _« C'est l'heure Clarke. »_

 _Tout avait été si vite qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de prévenir Raven, ce que fit Marcus durant son accouchement. Elle entra dans la salle de travail et la sage femme, accompagnée d'une infirmière l'attendait._

 _« Bien, j'imagine que vous connaissez la procédure. »_

 _« En quelque sorte… » souffla Clarke_

 _« Péridurale ? »_

 _« Pas eu le temps… » murmura Abby à son oreille_

 _« Houlà, bon… Allez, on respire Clarke. »_

 _La jolie blonde inspira fortement avant de pousser, sur les instructions de la sage femme. Et si durant les premières poussées, Clarke donna tout ce qu'elle avait, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la petite ne venant toujours pas, sa force et ses convictions à chaque contraction s'amenuisait._

 _« Elle est épuisée…. » soupira Abby_

 _« Je sais… » répondit la sage femme qui commença à s'inquiéter que rien n'avance « On devrait penser à la césarienne. »_

 _« Pas encore, laissez-lui une dernière chance. » Abby se tourna vers sa fille dont le visage était déformé de douleur et d'épuisement « Chérie, on va t'aider. On va sortir les forceps. »_

 _« Je… Je vais y arriver… » souffla Clarke_

 _« Je sais, ma chérie, je sais. »_

 _Elle lui caressa tendrement le front, dégageant une mèche de cheveux collée sur son front par la sueur « Maman… J'ai… Peur… »_

 _Abby frissonna : elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où sa fille avait montré des signes de faiblesses : à la mort de Jake, à sa rupture avec Lexa, lorsqu'elle apprit été enceinte et à la mort de Roan._

 _« Clarke, tu fais ça très bien chérie, courage. » dit-elle en lui embrassant le front_

 _« Maman… »_

 _« Allez, poussez miss Griffin ! »_

 _Clarke se contracta alors, déformant son visage d'une grimace forcée. La sensation était étrange : elle pouvait sentir bouger dans son ventre, descendre même… mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'aller plus loin : la douleur, la fatigue, elle n'en savait rien… Mais l'accouchement se prolongeait et elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps._

 _« Allez Clarke, une dernière fois, on voit sa tête… Elle est chevelue ! »_

 _Clarke ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rire s'échapper avant de sentir une énième contraction arriver. Elle inspira longuement avant de pousser, aidée par les encouragements de sa mère et soudain… la délivrance._

 _Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, souffla durement avant de relever la tête « Elle… Elle va bien ? »_

 _Pas de cris, pas de bruit, elle voyait l'infirmière s'affairait autour de sa fille. Ce fut les quelques secondes les pires de sa vie. Avant un nouveau soulagement et les premiers cris de sa fille, avant qu'on lui apporte et qu'on la lui pose sur la poitrine. Elle était violette et encore boursoufflée mais, aux yeux de sa mère, elle était la plus belle chose au monde._

 _« J'ai réussi maman. »_

 _« Je n'ai jamais été plus fière de toi ma chérie… »_

 _Abby pleurait à chaudes larmes tandis que Clarke ne détachait pas son regard de sa fille « Madi… »_

« Mamaaaaaaaa ! »

Clarke sortit de ses pensées pour voir sa fille, un large sourire sur son visage poupon, balancée par Lexa. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle assisterait à ce genre de scène, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

La jolie blonde s'approcha alors et Madi tendit les bras « Ca y est ? » Elle la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à un banc, suivie par Lexa.

Elle cala la petite entre elles deux et lui donna un biberon de jus de fruit que la petite but en silence.

« Je suis contente de te revoir… » finit-elle par lâcher

« Moi aussi. Ca fait quoi… deux mois depuis la dernière fois. »

« Oui, je… Je suis désolée si je ne t'ai pas contacté mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais… C'est débile mais… j'attendais d'abord un signe de toi. »

« Oh… »

« Et comme je ne recevais rien, j'en ai conclu que… T'avais décidé de couper les ponts… »

« Non ! Absolument pas ! » s'insurgea rapidement Lexa « Non je… En fait, je pensais que… c'était pour le mieux. »

« Encore ? » sourit Clarke, presque défaitiste

« En fait… Tu as, avais, quelqu'un et moi Beth alors… »

« Elle est gentille. »

« Oui… »

« T'as pas l'air convaincu ? »

« Si, elle est gentille, douce, intelligente… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais elle n'est pas toi. »

Clarke se raidit et la fixa « Qu… Quoi ? »

Lexa sourit « Faut bien l'avouer, tu as mis la barre assez haute… J'ai du mal à trouver une petite amie à la hauteur de mes attentes, surtout après toi. »

Clarke était décontenancée par une telle déclaration « Oh euh… désolée ? »

Lexa pouffa de rire « Oui, tu peux. A cause de toi, je surclasse à défaut toutes les prétendantes, et finis par être quelque peu déçue quand je vois qu'elles ne répondent pas à mes attentes. »

« C'est triste… »

« C'est la vie. » soupira Lexa

« Comment tu peux rester avec quelqu'un si tu ne l'aimes pas ? Enfin, pas vraiment… »

« J'en sais rien. Peut-être que la solitude me pèse bien plus que ce que je pensais. Depuis qu'Anya est partie… C'est… compliqué. »

« Tu n'as jamais envisagé de faire une pause dans ta carrière ? »

« J'ai 27 ans, je suis encore jeune. Faire une pause maintenant signerait la fin de ma carrière. »

« … »

« Je peux envisager une reconversion un jour, mais pour l'instant… Je ne sais rien faire d'autre, et mise à part toi fut un temps, tourner, jouer la comédie, c'est ce qui me donne le sourire. »

Clarke trouvait cela tellement triste, une vie tellement solitaire. Elle aurait aimé consoler Lexa, mais une légère rancœur subsistait encore et elle ne pouvait la prendre encore en pitié.

« Mama ! yen ! »

« Ok, ok, tu as raison. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Oh elle veut voir Raven. » Et devant l'air dubitatif de la jeune femme, Clarke expliqua « Yen signifie Raven. »

« Oh… Faut le savoir. » ironisa Lexa

« Avec la pratique ça vient tout seul. » sourit Clarke

Elles se levèrent alors du banc et comme à l'aller, elles prirent chacune une des mains de la petite et retournèrent à l'appartement. Quand elles entrèrent, Raven et Anya étaient dans la cuisine, préparant le brunch.

« Ah vous voilà ! »

« On a pas mis si longtemps que ça. » lança Clarke en souriant « Et... bonjour à toi aussi Raven. »

« Oui, oui bonjour à toi… à vous. Bon, on a du pain sur la planche. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider Raven. » enchérit la jolie blonde tandis que les sœurs Woods échangèrent un regard amusé.

* * *

Raven avait réparti les tâches : Anya et Lexa étaient à la confection du buffet tandis qu'elle et Clarke seraient aux fourneaux.

« Alors… »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Ta petite balade avec Lexa… C'était comment ? »

« C'était… bien ? Enfin je crois… Rien de bien folichon en soi. »

« Raconte quand même on sait jamais. »

« Bah rien : on est sorti jusqu'au petit parc en bas. Madi a fait de la balançoire, on a parlé un peu, puis on est rentrées. Voilà. »

« Et voilà ? C'est tout ? Bah vas-y ! Crache ! Vous avez parlé de quoi ? »

« De tout et de rien…. »

« Mais encore ? Tu lui as demandé pourquoi elle a fait silence radio pendant deux mois ? »

« Oui. »

« Et donc ? »

« Elle m'a juste dis qu'ayant une petite amie et moi aussi, ça serait peut-être mal venu. »

« Hm… Elle t'a parlé de sa copine donc ? »

« Ouais, un peu… »

« Et ? Clarke t'es pénible à la fin ! Accouche ! »

« J'ai pas l'impression que ça soit l'histoire d'amour du siècle. »

« Sérieux ? Dis m'en plus ! »

Clarke gloussa « Rien, c'est juste une impression. La manière dont elle en parle, j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle tienne à elle comme… »

« … Comme elle tenait à toi ? »

« … »

« Hm intéressant. Du coup, on se demande pourquoi elle l'a amené à traverser le pays pour venir ici, en sachant que tu serais forcément là hein… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Elle ignorait que tu n'étais plus avec Niylah, du coup, elle s'est dit qu'elle allait pas se pointer ici en célibataire, s'infligeant une vision de toi et ta petite amie sous ses yeux. Du coup, elle a embarqué cette Beth pour vous mettre sur un pied d'égalité. Manque de bol, toi tu es non seulement venue seule, mais en plus tu es à présent célibataire. Du coup, elle a ramené sa « petite amie » pour rien et elle l'a sur les bras alors qu'elle aimerait certainement avoir autre chose dans les bras… » sourit Raven

« T'es complètement dingue. »

« Au contraire, j'ai jamais été aussi lucide, et toi aussi aveugle. Tu m'as dis qu'elle avait tenté quelque chose y'a deux mois… »

« Mais c'était y'a deux mois, et en plus j'en suis même pas certaine. Elle m'a juste pris la main et embrasser sur la joue. »

« C'est déjà beaucoup… Quand on sait que vous ne vous êtes pas vues depuis 6 ans… »

Clarke fronça les sourcils « Ouais, et rien n'a changé. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« J'habite à Washington, j'ai pas l'intention de partir. Je veux que ma fille grandisse ici, près de sa famille. J'ai l'optique de créer un grand service pédiatrique à l'hôpital. Et elle, elle a pas l'intention d'arrêter sa carrière ou de mettre une pause. Rien n'a changé : nous aurons toujours ces milliers de kilomètres entre nous, et sincèrement, j'ai pas envie de vivre une telle relation. Madi… Madi va grandir et j'aimerais me poser dans ma vie. Ma mère et toi avez raison : j'ai besoin de stabilité, et Madi va avoir besoin d'une figure, maternelle ou paternelle sur laquelle se reposer de temps en temps, parce que je sais que même avec ma famille à mes cotés, je vais devoir porter à bout de bras ma famille naissante. Moi-même, je vais avoir besoin de soutien… Et je n'ai pas besoin d'une relation à distance pour ça, j'ai besoin de présence. »

Raven n'avait aucun argument contre ça et préféra garder le silence : Clarke avait raison : même si elles retentaient quelque chose aujourd'hui, leur situation était la même qu'il y a six ans.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Abby, Marcus et Dina arrivèrent. Soudain le comportement de Lexa changea : plus discrète, plus silencieuse, elle semblait éviter Clarke, et encore plus Dina, trouvant n'importe quel prétexte pour s'échapper : toilettes, salle de bain, même balcon pour fumer une cigarette…

« Hm, je croyais que tu avais arrêté cette merde ? » lança Anya en rejoignant sa sœur sur le balcon

« Hm oui… parfois, j'ai encore le tic d'en sortir une… mais je l'allume pas. »

« Du coup, tu aurais pu rester à l'intérieur… »

« J'avais envie de prendre l'air… »

« Tu vas attraper froid. »

« Je suis robuste. »

« Ah ouais ? Je trouve que tu as perdu du poids… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus avec moi que je ne me nourris plus. Je fais juste… attention. »

« Mouais… Et ton subtil écart n'a-t-il rien à voir avec la présence de Dina ? Et le fait qu'elle ne lâche littéralement pas Clarke d'une semelle ? »

« … »

« Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensa… »

« … Rien à voir. Elle est célibataire, elle fait ce qu'elle veut après tout. »

« Comment va Beth ? »

Lexa se figea « Je… J'en sais rien… »

« Ah, t'as pas pris de ses nouvelles depuis ce matin… Ca fait quand même plus de 3heures… Imagine si elle meurt doucement dans son lit… »

« T'es nulle ! Je… J'allais l'appeler. »

« Entre deux clopes, bien sur… » ironisa Anya

« La ferme Anya… Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es là ? Tu devrais fournir tes invités en cacahuètes ou encore racler la gorge de ta copine avec ta langue. »

« La vache, t'es hargneuse quand t'es jalouse. » s'amusa Anya

« Je ne suis pas jalouse. »

« Ah oui ? Ok… Si tu le dis. Du coup, tu te foutras certainement du fait que Clarke et Dina se sont éclipsées dans la chambre de ton ex pour… coucher la petite.

« … »

« Ouais… Bon, bonne clope. Et embrasse Beth pour moi. »

Anya rentra de nouveau et Lexa sortit son téléphone. Alors qu'elle composa le numéro de Beth, elle se ravisa et préféra lui envoyer un message. A peine l'eut-elle envoyé qu'elle entendit la porte fenêtre s'ouvrir de nouveau.

« Merde, tu vas me lâcher oui ? »

« Oh, désolée… Occupée ? »

Lexa se raidit et fit volteface : devant elle, Abigail Griffin.

« Non, non c'est pas… Je croyais que c'était encore Anya ! Désolée. »

« Je peux donc ? »

« Bien sur ! » s'empressa de répondre Lexa, tremblante à l'idée de se retrouver en tête à tête avec cette femme qui l'avait toujours impressionnée.

Abby s'accouda à la rambarde à ses cotés et fixa l'horizon, sans un mot. Lexa ne savait que faire : la laisser ? Engager la conversation ? Et c'est Abby qui régla son problème :

« Cette Dina me semble très bien, non ? »

« Oh euh… Je… Je n'en sais rien, je l'espère, pour Clarke. Elle mérite quelqu'un de bien. »

Abby esquissa un discret sourire « Effectivement. Elle est passée par beaucoup d'embuches avant d'en arriver là où elle est aujourd'hui. Elle mérite au moins ça. »

« … »

« Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien mieux… Je n'ai plus de séquelles de ma main et… »

« … Je parle de ta vie, pas ton poignet. »

« Oh… Je suis heureuse, oui. »

Abby se tourna vers elle « Alors tant mieux. »

Elles se jugèrent quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux avant qu'Abby ne soupire « Je pensais que tu avais changé… Je me suis trompée. »

Sur ce, elle se retourna et s'apprêta à rentrer dans l'appartement mais Lexa l'alpagua « Abby ! » Cette dernière se retourna « Je… Je suis… Je veux juste… »

« Je t'appréciais tellement. Ma déception fut à la hauteur de mes attentes envers toi. Les choses n'ont pas changé, malgré toutes ces années. Tu es heureuse ? Vraiment ? Alors laisse Clarke, ne vous revoyez plus. »

« Difficile : ma sœur et sa meilleure amie sont ensemble. »

« Alors fais en sorte de diminuer vos interactions. Sauf si tes intentions sont tout autre envers elle, laisse-la tranquille. Elle a besoin de stabilité, de reconnaissance, pas d'une actrice qui va et vient à des milliers de kilomètres. »

« … »

« Pars Lexa, et ne revient jamais. »

Abby disparut alors, laissant une Lexa fébrile et tremblante. Une larme gelée roula sur sa joue, la buée s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres formant un nuage aussi éphémère que ses espoirs de renouer le contact avec Clarke. Oui, Abby avait peut-être raison : si rien n'avait changé, pourquoi tenter quelque chose si c'était pour la faire souffrir encore ?

* * *

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans le salon, ce fut pour voir tout le monde rire et s'amuser ensemble dans une ambiance légère. Elle soupira alors et regarda sa montre alors.

« Anya, je vais y aller. »

« Quoi, déjà ? Mais il est à peine 17h ! »

Raven se pointa alors « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

« Je m'en vais. »

« Mais il est trop tôt ! » grogna Raven

« Je sais mais… Tu as raison, je vais retourner voir Beth. » dit-elle en se tournant vers sa sœur

« … »

« Mais… Mais… »

« Ray, c'était très gentil de m'inviter, j'ai été très touchée, et je suis heureuse de voir que tout se passe bien pour vous, sincèrement, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer. »

« Tu n'attends pas Clarke ? Elle en a pour quelques minutes ! »

« Non je… Vous lui direz que j'ai été heureuse de la revoir, et que je lui souhaite tout le bonheur qu'elle mérite, vraiment. »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu fuies ? » lança Raven

« Je ne fuis pas, je me rends simplement compte. » sourit-elle, défaitiste « Allez, je vais y aller. »

Elle lança un au revoir général aux convives avant de disparaitre.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as été lui dire toi encore ?! » lança Raven en tapant sur l'épaule de sa compagne

« Mais rien ! »

« Pourquoi elle a parlé de Beth ?! »

« J'en sais rien… »

« … »

« Hey, où est Lexa ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers une Clarke aussi surprise qu'interloquée.

« Oh euh… Elle vient juste de partir. »

« Partir ? Mais… Elle… va revenir ? »

« Je ne crois pas Clarke. Son vol est demain matin très tôt. »

Sans réfléchir, Clarke bouscula son amie et sa compagne et sortit de l'appartement, dévala les escaliers et se rua dehors juste à temps pour voir Lexa s'apprêtant à monter dans un taxi.

« Lexa ! »

La jolie brune se retourna alors « Clarke ? »

« Tu… Tu t'en vas ? »

« Oui, c'est mieux. »

« Décidément, ça devient ton explication favorite. » ironisa la jolie blonde

« Pourquoi tu es là ? »

Pourquoi était-elle là, elle se le demandait aussi.

« Bah… Tu ne dis plus au revoir ? »

Lexa gloussa « Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Tu semblais assez occupée entre ta fille et… Dina. »

« Dina c'est rien. »

Lexa fut surprise que Clarke se défende ainsi « Peu importe, ça ne me regarde pas. Elle semble gentille et douce, ce qu'il te fa… »

« … Bon sang j'aimerais qu'on arrête de penser pour moi ! » lança avec véhémence Clarke, surprenant Lexa au passage « Désolée mais… J'en ais ras le bol qu'on décide pour moi : c'est pour le mieux, c'est pour ton bien, ça serait bien pour Madi, ça serait bien pour ta carrière ! Merde ! J'aimerais que, pour une fois, on arrête de m'imposer des choix. »

« Bien alors, je t'écoute : que veux-tu ? »

Clarke la fixa alors et soudain sa belle assurance s'envola : Lexa avait le don de la faire vaciller, elle et son sublime regard émeraude. Elle déglutit difficilement alors et fit un pas vers elle « Je te veux toi. »

Lexa eut du mal à tenir sur ses jambes tant elles semblaient en coton. Elle recula d'un pas « Non Clarke. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que rien n'a changé : nos situations, nos vies… Oui les années sont passées mais le problème se pose toujours, et il se posera encore longtemps. »

« La question est : veux-tu essayer au moins ? »

Lexa soupira alors et baissa le regard « Même si je le voulais Clarke… Nos vies sont incompatibles… »

« Merde, mets de coté ton job et le mien, et pense à nous ! »

« Clarke, y'a encore deux mois, tu étais indifférente. »

« J'ai jamais été indifférente… »

« Je suis désolée, mais c'est impossible. »

« De quoi t'as peur ? »

Lexa se retourna alors, prête à monter dans le taxi, mais soudain Clarke lui attrapa le bras et la fit se retourner violemment « Réponds-moi ! De quoi tu as peur ? »

« Laisse-moi Clarke ! Lâche moi ! »

« Pas avant que tu répondes. Alors dis-moi ! »

« Y'a rien ! »

« Tu mens. »

« … »

« T'as beau être une sacré actrice, tu mens toujours aussi mal. »

« Pourtant tu y as cru quand je t'ai fais croire que je t'avais trompé. »

Le visage de Clarke s'endurcit alors « Alors c'est ça ? Tu veux me pousser à bout ? »

« Clarke, nous deux ça ne mènera à rien, ou du moins rien de positif. On souffrira encore une fois. »

« C'est ça ta peur… » souffla Clarke en lâchant finalement le bras de la jeune femme

« … »

« Tu as peur de souffrir ? De me faire souffrir ? »

« … »

« Lexa, on est pas, on est plus obligé d'en passer par là. »

« Alors dis-moi Clarke, toi qui semble si certaine : comment faire entre nous ? Je vis à Los Angeles, tu vis ici… Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Nous avons changé, nous pouvons envisager les choses moins radicalement. »

Lexa baissa le regard et soudain Clarke fit un pas de plus « Lexa… Je déménagerai. »

Lexa gloussa alors et dodelina de la tête « Et un jour tu m'en voudras si fort que ça rongera notre couple, et nous nous séparerons quoiqu'il arrive. »

« Je serais capable de vivre à Los Angeles ! » s'insurgea Clarke

« Certainement. Mais à la longue, vivre loin de ta famille, de ton environnement… » Elle caressa la joue de la jeune femme « Clarke, tu es trop pure pour le monde qui est le mien… »

Clarke dégagea avec virulence la main de Lexa « C'est des conneries ça ! Arrête de me sortir des phrases aussi bateau que dans tes films ! C'est pas un film, c'est la vrai vie ! »

Lexa sourit tristement « Justement. Dans les films, tout est factice… Ici, c'est bien trop réel pour que l'on prenne le risque. Il n'y a pas de seconde prise, pas de rattrapage. Clarke, nous ne sommes pas prêtes encore… »

« Six ans… »

« Six années qui nous ont permis d'avancer : regarde-toi, tu n'as jamais été aussi épanouie, aussi belle. Et je suis certaine que cela n'aurait pas été pareil si nous étions restées ensemble. »

Clarke la fixa alors, sans un mot, avant de soupirer « Ce que je vois c'est que nous ne sommes pas prêtes à faire des concessions… Ca veut peut-être dire quelque chose. Tu as probablement raison, si nous c'était quelque chose de solide, de vrai, on trouverait des moyens ou du moins on se donnerait les moyens de changer les choses. »

« … »

Elle recula alors et sourit faiblement « Un jour peut-être. »

« Un jour peut-être… » confirma Lexa, comme une implicite promesse

« J'attendrai le temps qu'il faud… »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Ne fais pas ça, ne gâche pas ton temps… »

Clarke laissa un hoquet amusé retentir « Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire de mon temps. Et qui te dit que je vais le gâcher ? »

« … »

« Je t'attendrai Lexa, je _nous_ attendrai. »

Lexa sourit et fit quelques pas avant de glisser une de ses mains sous la chevelure de la jeune femme, elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, baiser qu'elle appuya bien plus que de rigueur durant un lapse de temps durant lequel aucune ne bougea, enveloppé dans une bulle, leur bulle.

Et quand Lexa s'écarta, elle échangea un sourie avec Clarke « A bientôt Clarke. »

« Vraiment ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lexa baissa brièvement les yeux et opina légèrement, comme un signe de défaite, comme si elles savaient, toutes les deux, que leur heure n'était pas venue, pas encore…

Lexa monta dans son taxi et disparut. Aucune ne vit l'autre verser quelques larmes, aucune ne s'aperçut des sanglots étranglés dans sa gorge, aucune ne se retourna, et dieu sait qu'elles en avaient envie. Elles restèrent là : l'une sur le trottoir, l'autre dans un taxi, la distance s'agrandissant encore et encore sans qu'elles n'y puissent rien. Pour combien de temps encore ?

* * *

Lorsqu'elle remonta à l'appartement, Raven et Abby comprirent de suite, à ses yeux brillants et rougis par les larmes, que quelque chose s'était passé. Sans attendre, elles la prirent à part, dans la chambre de Raven et Clarke s'effondra. Aux premiers abords, Raven et Abby descendirent Lexa de faire pleurer Clarke une nouvelle fois, avant que cette dernière ne la défende.

« Comment ça « _pas de sa faute_ » ? Je veux dire… sauf si, elle-même pleure dans son coin, moi ce que je vois, c'est que c'est encore toi qui pleures pour elle… »

« Non, tu n'y es pas. Je… On a essayé, mais on trouve pas de solution, pas maintenant… »

« Je comprends rien : si vous vous aimez, vous trouverez. »

« C'est bien le problème : je crois qu'on ne s'aime pas. Enfin… Pas comme il y a six ans. C'est différent aujourd'hui, on a changé, on se connait peu finalement. Et pour l'instant, aucune n'a l'intention de bouger pour changer les choses… simplement parce que… On en a pas envie… »

Raven et Abby échangèrent un regard « Tu es sûre ? »

« Je… Quand je l'ai revu à l'hôpital, mon premier sentiment a été la surprise, puis la colère… et ensuite la curiosité et... l'envie. Oui, j'avais envie de la revoir. »

« Mais alors pourquoi ne pas vouloir en apprendre plus sur elle, sur sa vie ? » lança Abby « Si tout ce qui vous freine est le fait que vous ne vous connaissiez plus. » demanda Abby

« J'en sais rien… Je… Je sais plus rien… Peut-être que le temps nous le dira. »

« Ouais, maintenant y'a plus que ça à faire… En espérant que vous n'attendiez pas six années de plus ! » lança Raven en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, rejointes par Abby. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, très long moment, nécessaire pour Clarke.

Car, oui, tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent.

 **TBC**


	24. Dis-moi oui !

**Hellowwwwwwwwwww les gens !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Ayé, l'automne est là : les feuilles, le froid, la nuit, Halloween, la Toussaint...**

 **Bref, pour vous réchauffer, un petit chapitre sympatoche (je pense)**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Dis-moi oui**

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines… Clarke avait repris le chemin de l'hôpital, Lexa celui des studios. A la différence des mois précédents, elles gardèrent un contact, même infime via des messages ou des mails.

C'était minime mais cela permit aux deux jeunes femmes d'avancer tout en gardant un faible espoir pour elles deux. Car les choses devinrent plus sérieuses encore lorsque Lexa annonça à Clarke un soir qu'elle venait de rompre avec Beth. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Clarke aborda les jours qui suivirent avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire que remarquèrent non seulement ses collègues, mais aussi sa mère qui l'invita au moins une fois par semaine à diner chez elle et Marcus.

« Hm, c'était un régal ! » lança Clarke en se tapotant le ventre « Mes hanches, par contre, ne te remercient pas. »

Abby l'embrassa sur le front « Je prends cela comme un énorme compliment. » Et tandis qu'elle débarrassa en compagnie de Clarke « Au fait, que comptes-tu faire pour l'anniversaire de Madi. »

« Hm… Rien ? »

« Rien ?! »

« Pourquoi faire quelque chose ? Je veux dire, on a fêté ses un an parce que… voilà, c'était sa première année, mais… quel intérêt ? Elle ne s'en souviendra même pas. Faire une petite fête ne ferait plaisir qu'aux adultes. »

« Certes, mais ça serait l'occasion de rassembler la famille. Depuis que Raven a emménagé à Cambridge, on ne la voit plus. »

« Elle est très prise par son job. »

« Je sais, je sais, mais les vacances de printemps arrivent, et le springbreak avec, et je me disais que ça serait l'occasion pour elle de venir passer quelques jours de vacances ici. »

Clarke soupira alors « Je pourrais l'appeler pour voir si elle est… »

« Elle l'est. » répondit avec empressement Abby

« Elle l'est ? » s'étonna Clarke en haussa un sourcil

« J'ai… Je l'ai eu au téléphone il y a quelques jours. »

« Hm hm… »

« Je lui ai soumis l'idée et, elle était enthousiaste. »

« Bah voyons… »

« Je te jure. Ca fait combien… Trois mois maintenant depuis la crémaillère, Madi grandit si vite… »

« Je sais maman, je sais. »

« Alors… »

« Alors… » soupira Clarke « C'est ok pour une petit fête, mais rien d'extravagant ! »

« Bien sur ! »

« Je suppose que tu as pris tes dispositions afin qu'Anya soit des nôtres. »

« Evidemment, Raven devait s'en charger, mais je suis certaine qu'elles ont réussi à trouver une solution. »

Clarke sourit alors et jeta un œil versa fille endormie sur le canapé : deux ans, que le temps passait vite. Elle s'agenouilla alors près d'elle et lui caressa le front de son index « Je t'aime ma chérie… »

Madi bougonna un peu et Clarke décida de rentrer. Elle la porta doucement, Abby toujours émerveillée de voir que sa fille avait autant cet instinct maternel, elle qui pensait que sa carrière serait fini dès qu'elle lui annonça sa grossesse. Mais Clarke avait suivi ses cours jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir et devoir prendre ses cours à distance. Elle avait même réussi à passer ses examens en septembre, lui laissant ainsi le temps de se remettre de sa grossesse. Abby n'avait jamais été aussi fière de sa fille.

* * *

Et Abby n'avait jamais été aussi fière d'être grand-mère. En chef administratif de son service, elle pouvait prendre bien plus de liberté que sa fille dans son emploi du temps, et c'est tout naturellement donc qu'elle se porta volontaire afin de préparer la petite fête qui aurait lieu deux semaines plus tard. Raven avait confirmé sa venue, ainsi que celle d'Anya pour quelques jours, ce qui ravit la doctoresse et son mari, toujours heureux de recevoir la jeune et pétillante jeune femme.

Et quand le jour J arriva, Clarke ne fut absolument pas prête à ce qu'elle allait voir : dans le jardin, derrière la maison, Abby avait disposé des arches de ballons multicolores, une immense table banquet où trônaient une multitude de mets tous plus sucrés les uns que les autres.

« Maman mais… »

« Quoi ? »

Clarke la fixa « T'es sérieuse là ? Elle n'a que deux ans. J'imagine même pas ce que tu lui réserves pour ses quinze ans. »

« Ma chérie, je ne connais que trop bien les enfants. J'en profite maintenant car dans dix ans, elle détestera le fait que sa grand-mère fasse une fête d'anniversaire pour elle, crois-moi. »

Clarke pouffa de rire « Moi j'aimais bien. »

« Mais tu es d'une autre génération. »

« Ne sois pas défaitiste. Tu es une grand-mère géniale. » sourit Clarke

Puis elles regardèrent Madi jouer avec un ballon rose qui venait de se décrocher de l'arche, shootant dedans avec plus ou moins, mais surtout moins, de réussite, amusant sa mère et sa grand-mère au passage.

« Mama, ballooooooo ! »

« Oui ma chérie, j'ai vu. » sourit Clarke tandis que Madi serra entre ses petites mains ce dernier

« S'il éclate, on aura droit à une belle crise de larmes pour ta fête. » se moqua la jolie blonde

« HEY ! Mama Griff ! »

« Tataaaaaaaaaaaa ! » cria dans un couinement strident Madi en lâchant le ballon pour tourner son attention vers la jeune femme qui venait de faire son apparition

Raven descendit les quelques marches pour embrasser Abby et serrer Clarke dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Madi qu'elle porta « Outch, dis donc, ta mère te nourrit avec des parpaings ou quoi ? »

« Tata Ray ! »

« Et ouais, c'est moi ma belle ! Joyeux anniversaire ! »

« Mariii. »

« On dit _Merci_ ma chérie. Clarke, tu devrais consulter un orthophoniste. »

« Maman, elle a deux ans à peine. Elle est en plein apprentissage… Laisse-la tranquille. »

« Bonjour Abby, Clarke. » salua Anya

« Hey. Alors… Comment se porte l'agence ?"

« Très bien. Le début d'année était un peu le foutoir, mais là ça va mieux, d'où la possibilité de prendre quelques jours. Et…. Clarke, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

« Oh ? Je croyais qu'il s'agit de l'anniversaire de Madi ? »

« Et comme ta fille a eu l'intelligence de venir au monde pile un mois avant toi, je me suis dis que je pourrais prendre un peu d'avance et faire d'une pierre deux coups. »

Clarke la fixa, amusée « J'ai peur de demander ce que c'est… »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis certaine d'avoir mis dans le mille. » répondit Anya en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et en la tournant vers la baie vitrée donnant sur le salon. Et soudain apparut…

« Lexa. »

La jolie brune était effectivement là, devant elle, la surplombant de quelques marches. Elle semblait rayonnante dans sa combinaison bleu marine et sa queue haute.

« Clarke… » Elle s'approcha alors et l'enlaça doucement, une furtive étreinte mais qui fit chaud au cœur à la jolie blonde « Je suis ravie de te revoir. Ca faisait un moment. »

« Depuis le nouvel an. »

Lexa sourit et lui tendit un cadeau au papier rose pâle « Tiens, c'est pour Madi. »

« Merci. Tu peux lui offrir toi-même tu sais. »

« Oh euh… Tu crois ? »

« Elle ne va pas te manger… A la limite, elle te mordillera le doigt. En ce moment, elle adore ça… Ses dents lui font mal. »

Lexa sourit avant de se diriger vers la petite dont l'attention était repartie vers le ballon entre ses mains. Mais dès que Lexa s'approcha, elle lâcha ce dernier pour ancrer son regard sur le paquet.

« Il est pour toi. »

La petite prit le paquet « Qu'est-ce qu'on dit Madi ? »

« Mariiii. »

Clarke s'approcha et s'accroupit aux cotés de Lexa « Ouvre-le chérie. »

Et Madi ne perdit pas une seule seconde : elle arracha littéralement le papier pour dévoiler une magnifique poupée aux boucles blondes, une danseuse au tutu rose en tulle et au juste-au-corps à paillettes.

« Elle est superbe, merci Lexa. »

« Marii Esa ! » s'enthousiasma la petite

« Contente qu'elle te plaise. » répondit la jeune femme en caressant la tête de la petite fille qui n'avait déjà d'yeux que pour son cadeau

« Je crois que Lexa nous a toutes devancés. » s'amusa Abby « Félicitations. »

Lexa sourit et la petite lança un joyeux « Esa ! »

« Elle t'a adopté semble-t-il. » s'amusa Clarke en voyant sa fille se coller à Lexa en lui montrant sa poupée

« Il faut croire. »

« Décidément, tu ne laisses pas les Griffin indifférentes. » murmura la jolie blonde, murmure qu'entendit Lexa mais qui n'en fit aucune remarque.

Au contraire, elle tourna son attention vers la petite et joua avec elle. Clarke s'éloigna alors, donnant les dernières touches au buffet. Elle fut, évidemment, rejointe par Raven qui ne cessait de fixer la scène devant ses yeux « Elles s'entendent bien. »

« Hm hm. »

« Clarke, t'es sérieuse ?! »

« Quoi ? »

« On t'amène Lexa, que tu n'as pas vu depuis trois mois, elle accroche de plus en plus avec Madi… Si c'est pas un signe ça… »

« Arrête Ray… »

« C'est dingue ça ! Tu sais ce qu'a demandé Lexa dès qu'elle est arrivée chez nous ? Elle a parlé de toi, elle nous a demandé comment tu allais ect… Elle est autant accro que toi d'elle. »

« N'importe quoi. On a décidé de… laisser les choses de coté pour l'instant. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne peut bouger pour l'instant et… » Raven pouffa de rire « Quoi ? »

« Non rien. »

« Attends, quoi ? »

« Rien ! Bon, je vais aider Abby. »

« Ray attends ! »

Mais son amie s'éloigna aussi vite qu'une feuille au vent, faisant grandir la curiosité de la jolie blonde. Elle se tourna alors vers Lexa, qui jouait avec Madi, et l'envie de lui poser la question resta à la frontière de ses lèvres. Elle aurait bien le temps au cours de la journée de lui parler.

* * *

« Arciiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » lança Madi après avoir soufflé ses bougies

Elle tapa frénétiquement dans ses mains, ses yeux brillants d'envie devant le gâteau en forme de château de princesse

« Maman ce gâteau est magnifique. Mais quand as-tu eu le temps de le faire ? »

« Hm, je n'en sais rien, il faudrait que je pose la question à Sandy, ma pâtissière attitrée. »

« Ah je vois… » ricana Clarke

Abby jeta un œil vers sa petite fille et Lexa « Hm, il semble se créer quelque chose ici… »

Clarke suivit son regard et ne put que sourire « Peut-être… Un jour. »

Abby s'abstint de tout commentaire « Va les voir, je me charge du reste. »

Clarke allait protester mais elle ne connaissait que trop bien sa mère, et il était inutile d'aller contre sa volonté. Elle s'assit alors en tailleur sur le tapis de jeu de sa fille, épaule contre épaule avec Lexa « Vous semblez bien vous amuser, je peux me joindre à vous ? »

« Evidemment… » sourit Lexa, les yeux toujours rivés sur Madi

« Merci d'être venue. Je me doute qu'avec ton emploi du temps, ça n'a pas du être évident. »

« Oh au contraire. »

« Huh ? »

Lexa rendit la poupée à Madi avant de se tourner complètement vers Clarke « J'ai pris un… congé. »

« Un congé ? Comment ça ? »

Lexa lui sourit « J'ai décidé de prendre un tournant dans ma carrière. »

« Lequel ? »

« Ca fait des années que je fais des films, des séries… Je crois qu'il me manque une corde à mon arc. Et l'occasion s'est présentée la semaine dernière… »

Clarke se redressa, plus attentive encore « Ah oui ? »

« Je vais jouer dans une pièce de théâtre. »

« Oh ? »

« … A Broadway. »

Clarke se redressa alors, commençant à comprendre « Broadway… A New-York ? »

Elle n'osait y croire et elle espérait que les battements de son cœur ne trahissaient pas visuellement ses espoirs.

« Oui, New-York. »

« C'est… C'est génial ! » s'enthousiasma la jolie blonde

« Assez oui. J'ai eu l'opportunité alors… Je l'ai saisi. J'ai toujours voulu faire du théâtre, et quel meilleur endroit que Broadway pour ça ? »

« C'est sûr. C'est certain même… C'est… trop cool ! Et… pour combien de temps ? »

« Les répétitions commencent la semaine prochaine, et la pièce se joue durant trois mois. »

« Ca veut dire que tu es là pour au moins quatre mois, c'est génial ! »

« Et bien plus encore. »

« Comment ça ? »

Lexa sourit de plus belle « J'ai décidé d'emménager sur la côte Est, pour un moment. »

« Ca veut dire… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire en fait ? »

« Après la fin de la pièce, j'ai décidé de venir m'installer loin de Los Angeles. C'est peut-être prétentieux de dire ça, mais j'ai acquis assez de notoriété pour que je n'ai plus besoin de sillonner les castings pour trouver des rôles. Si un producteur me veut, il n'aura qu'à me contacter, et que je sois à Los Angeles ou à New-York, ça n'y changera rien. Ensuite, je ne bougerai que lorsque les tournages me le demanderont. »

« Woah… C'est génial ! »

« Ce qui veut dire… »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Que nous ne serons plus qu'à 3h de route l'une de l'autre… Ou même moins de 40min en avion. »

« C'est… rapide. »

« Très. »

Lexa retourna son attention vers Madi qui avait jeté son dévolu sur un livre d'éveil coloré. Clarke ne put détacher son regard du profil de la jeune femme avant de froncer les sourcils « Tu en as parlé à Anya et Raven ? »

« Yep, c'est la première chose que je leur ai annoncé en arrivant. »

« Voilà pourquoi elle a le sourire aux lèvres, je veux dire… plus que d'habitude. »

« Certainement. »

« Tu vas emménager dans votre ancien appart' ? Celui qui t'a servi pour ta convalescence ? »

« Oui, surement. J'espère que tu pourras venir voir ma pièce. »

« Evidemment ! C'est quoi ? »

« Oh, un remake un peu plus moderne de « _Songe d'une nuit d'été_ » de Shakespeare. »

« Ah oui carrément, tu fais pas les choses à moitié. Je suis très impressionnée. »

Elles échangèrent un regard complice et soudain, Clarke comprit les enjeux : Lexa avait fait le pas, ce pas qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, depuis toutes ces années… Lexa quittait Los Angeles pour se rapprocher. Alors certes, c'était surtout pour sa carrière mais c'était toujours ça et les kilomètres en moins entre elles étaient un bon départ.

« Je suis contente. » conclut Clarke

Lexa ne répondit pas mais son sourire en disait assez long pour la jolie blonde. Peut-être que les choses allaient changer…

* * *

« Mama eut domi moi… »

« Oui, on va y aller chérie. Maman, il se fait tard, Madi est fatiguée. C'était une superbe journée, merci pour elle. »

« De rien, c'est normal. C'est ma petite fille après tout. Et je ne sais pas si j'en aurais un jour d'autres alors… »

« Maman… » grogna Clarke avant de se tourner vers Raven et Anya « J'imagine que vous allez dormir ici ? »

« Yep dans mon ancienne chambre. On se voit demain ? »

« Absolument. » puis elle se tourna vers Lexa « Tu restes ici aussi ? »

« A vrai dire… » coupa Raven avant que Lexa ne puise répondre « On pensait que tu pourrais l'accueillir chez toi. »

« Chez moi ? » s'étonna-t-elle

« Bah ouais… Elle va quand même pas payer un hôtel alors qu'elle pourrait avoir une chambre chez toi. »

Clarke savait que Lexa avait largement les moyens de se payer un hôtel, mais l'idée d'héberger Lexa pour quelques jours la séduisait bien plus que ce qu'elle pouvait attendre. Mais de son coté, Lexa pensait-elle que cette idée était aussi bonne ?

Elle jeta un furtif regard vers elle et ne nota presque aucune expression, ce qui était flippant en soi, mais du coup, c'était aussi déstabilisant qu'effrayant et attirant.

« Je… J'en sais rien… Si… Si elle le souhaite. »

Toutes les trois se tournèrent vers Lexa alors « Oh euh… Oui, pourquoi pas ? Mais ma valise est… »

« Dans notre coffre. » confirma Anya

Lexa haussa un sourcil « Vous aviez manigancé tout ça hein ? »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles… » siffla Raven « Bon, on va chercher ton sac ? Madi est fatiguée. »

Lexa réprima un rire tandis que Clarke ne savait pas si elle devait tuer ou remercier sa meilleure amie. Elle soupira alors « Ok… Allons-y. »

* * *

Abby ne commenta pas le fait de voir Lexa et Clarke partirent ensemble, au contraire, elle resta étrangement impassible et détachée. Anya et Raven étaient ravies et déjà prêtes à faire leur paris. Quant à Lexa, elle ne s'était jamais trouvée aussi timide et impressionnée : pourtant, elle avait côtoyé de grands acteurs, producteurs, légendes du cinéma, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce stress palpable dans la voiture de Clarke.

Madi dormait paisiblement à l'arrière et la jolie blonde avait mis la radio en fond sonore. Aucune ne parlait, peut-être par peur d'aborder un sujet sensible, peut-être par timidité ou simplement par fatigue. Toujours est-il qu'elles ne parlèrent pas avant que la demeure de Clarke ne soit en vue.

« On est arrivé. »

Lexa opina et, sans avertir Clarke, se chargea de prendre Madi dans ses bras, ce qui surprit Clarke dans le bon sens. Elle prit le sac de la jolie brunette et une fois la porte ouverte « Tu sais ou se trouve la chambre de Madi… »

« Oui, pas de soucis. »

« Je te rejoins. »

Juste le temps à Clarke d'enlever sa veste et porter le sac de Lexa dans la chambre d'ami avant de rejoindre la jeune femme et sa fille dans la chambre de cette dernière. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes avant d'entrer et contempla la scène devant ses yeux : Lexa prenait un soin tout particulier à déshabiller la petite qui protestait à peine.

Clarke nota ses gestes doux et lents, sa précaution à maintenir la tête, à faire en sorte que la position de ses membres soient idéale, qu'elle ne se réveille pas en sursaut. Clarke était aussi impressionnée qu'amusée, se demandant si, parmi sa filmographie, elle avait eu l'occasion de travailler avec des enfants en bas âge et donc étudié cette gestuelle.

« Oh Clarke… Je… Je pensais qu'il fallait lui enlever… »

« Pas de soucis, tu fais ça très bien. »

« Je me suis entrainée. » Clarke la fixa « Aden, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de lui. »

« Hm oui, vaguement. »

« Il a eu des jumeaux il y a trois ans. Je suis la marraine d'un des deux. »

« Oh je vois… Alors… Tu es avisée. »

« Ce sont de vrais petits diables, rien à voir avec Madi. » sourit-elle « Elle est à croquer. »

Clarke prit le relais alors et changea sa fille dans une grenouillère plus confortable, Madi ne bougeant toujours pas. Elle la plaça dans son lit, l'embrassa sur le front et alluma le baby phone. Silencieusement, elle invita Lexa à la suivre, et une fois la porte refermée, Lexa soupira, comme si elle venait de retenir son souffle.

« J'ai posé ton sac dans la chambre… C'est pas le Hilton mais… »

« … Ca fera largement l'affaire. Je préfère 100 fois être ici qu'au Hilton. »

Clarke sourit « Le service peut laisser à désirer… quand aux voisins de chambre… ils sont parfois trop matinaux. »

« Ca me va. » sourit Lexa

« Ok alors… Suis-moi. » Clarke ouvrit la porte d'une immense chambre lumineuse « Voilà. Tu es ici chez toi… pour quelques jours. »

« Merci. »

« Tu… Tu as faim ? Ou juste un café ? »

« Un thé si tu as. »

« Bien sur. Je te laisse t'installer. Rejoins-moi au salon. »

« Ok. »

Et lorsque Clarke ferma la porte, Lexa se laissa tomber sur son lit et balada son regard dans la pièce avant d'ouvrir son sac et de juger ses affaires : heureusement, elle avait prévu un short et un débardeur, elle qui avait l'habitue à Los Angeles de dormir dans une simple nuisette légère. Elle avait prévu de rester quelques jours pour voir sa sœur pour ensuite partir vers New-York pour ses répétitions. Elle était heureuse de changer et d'air et de cap dans sa carrière. Cela ne pourrait que lui faire du bien et redonner un intérêt à sa passion…

Et puis, il ne fallait pas le nier, être plus près de Clarke était un avantage aussi, encore plus de dormir sous son toit. Il fallait bien le reconnaitre, elle semblait faire un bond dans le passé, avec quelques variantes néanmoins comme la présence de Madi, avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille. Qui ne pourrait pas tomber amoureux de cette petite coquine aux yeux azur.

Elle sortit de ses pensées alors et descendit pour trouver Clarke dans le salon, le thé préparé sur la table basse.

« Désolée… »

« Pas de mal. »

Lexa hésita un court instant avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, à bonne distance toutefois de Clarke « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Hm « _America's got talent_ », y'a une gamine ventriloque vachement impressionnante. »

« Hm hm… » elle huma son thé, au jasmin, son préféré… Clarke s'était souvenue… Ou alors était-ce un pur hasard. Elle regarda la pile de DVD au sol et sourit « Toujours accro à Harry Potter ? »

« Toujours. Madi sera une experte avant même de rentrer à l'école ! »

Lexa gloussa « Tu as hâte ? »

« Quoi donc ? Qu'elle soit une pro d'Harry Potter ? »

« Non, qu'elle entre à l'école. »

« Oh… J'en sais rien, j'ai peur de prendre un coup de vieux… Tu sais : accompagner sa fille à l'école, lui faire faire ses devoirs… et une chose en entrainant une autre, je me retrouve à la prendre en photo au bras de son cavalier avant le bal de promo ! »

« Tant que ça… Tu as le temps je pense, elle vient juste de fêter ses deux ans. »

Clarke sourit faiblement avant de reporter son attention vers son verre « J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas de dormir ici quelques jours. »

« Non, si ça avait été le cas, je l'aurais dis. Et cela en va de même pour toi : si ma présence te… »

« … Non ! Non, non absolument pas. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, vraiment. Et encore plus de savoir que tu ne seras pas loin durant les prochains mois. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que Lexa ne baisse les yeux « J'ai beaucoup repensé à notre dernière conversation, chez Raven et Anya. »

« Ah… Et ? »

« Peut-être que c'est le déclic dont on avait besoin. Je veux dire : je ne serais pas à 2 minutes de chez toi mais 3h de route c'est toujours mieux que 10heures… »

« C'est un bon début. »

Lexa sourit « Peut-être serait-ce l'occasion pour nous de retisser des liens, de réapprendre à nous connaitre, redevenir amies. »

« Ca me va. » sourit Clarke « Heureusement, j'ai pris quelques jours, ça nous permettra d'avoir du temps pour ça. »

« Oui. » sourit Lexa aussi « Bon, je vais me coucher. Merci encore de m'accueillir. »

Elles se levèrent et montèrent ensemble pour se séparer en haut des escaliers, Clarke gardant le regard fixé sur la silhouette de Lexa qui disparut derrière sa porte. Une fois cette dernière fermée, elle se dirigea vers la sienne. Elle soupira alors en se retrouvant dans son lit, le regard vissé au plafond : Lexa était sous son toit pendant quelques jours. Etait-ce un signe ? Devait-elle faire quelque chose ? Ou simplement laisser les jours venir ? Mais si elle faisait ça, ne perdrait-elle pas trop de temps ?

Tant de questions qui se bousculèrent dans son crâne, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que de son coté, Lexa non plus ne trouva pas le sommeil : se trouver sous le toit de Clarke après tant d'années, était assez perturbant. Elle souriait en pensant à Madi, cette petite fille qui pourrait aisément voler le cœur de n'importe qui, le sien en premier. Elle sourit en pensant à cette journée : c'était le jour de Madi, son anniversaire et si elle avait été sincère avec elle-même, elle imaginait en passer beaucoup d'autres, avec elle, avec Clarke…

Mais elle devait quand même prendre son temps, faire les choses bien : Clarke était presque une inconnue à présent : six ans étaient passés, elle avait presque fini ses études, elle était mère, elle avait vécu des choses dont Lexa n'avait aucune idée… Elle aussi avait vécu des choses de son coté… Oui, elles avaient besoin de se redécouvrir avant d'avancer, peut-être ensemble.

* * *

Son réveil fut aussi doux qu'étrange : elle qui avait l'habitude de se retrouver dans divers lits de diverses chambres d'hôtel, lorsqu'elle sentit son corps envelopper dans la couette duveteuse de chez Clarke, un sentiment de plénitude et de contentement l'envahit.

Elle se redressa, s'étira, ébouriffa ses cheveux qu'elle jugea trop longs. Elle devrait penser à rafraichir les pointes un jour. Elle jeta un œil vers les chiffres émeraude du réveil sur sa table de chevet : 9h45. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas octroyée une grasse matinée comme celle-là.

Elle se leva et, sans réfléchir, sortit de la chambre et descendit les marches jusqu'à la cuisine : personne. Elle s'étonna alors : vu l'heure, Madi devait être réveillée et donc Clarke debout aussi. Elle fit le tour de la maison, mais ne trouva personne ni dans le salon, ni dans leur chambre respective… Puis soudain, elle entendit un bruit venant de l'extérieur, dans le jardin. Elle passa la tête discrètement par la baie vitrée et vit au dehors Clarke assise sur un banc, Madi sur ses genoux, buvant un biberon de lait sagement. Cette vision était attendrissante et presque irréelle : le rôle de mère allait si bien à Clarke. Et même si, six ans auparavant, elle s'était imaginé une famille avec Clarke, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cette image prendrait vit. Elle avait juste pensé faire partie de ce tableau idyllique… Un jour peut-être.

Elle ouvrit alors la baie, ce qui attira l'attention de Clarke. Il faisait encore frais en ce matin d'Avril, mais l'air était doux et agréable.

« Hey… Réveillée enfin. » sourit Clarke « Bien dormi ? »

« Magnifiquement. » Elle vint s'asseoir sur le banc, près de la jeune femme « C'est une habitude ? »

« Hm quoi ? »

« De déjeuner ici ? »

« J'adore mon jardin. Avec mon boulot j'y passe trop peu de temps. Ma mère m'a recommandé le jardinier qui officie chez nous aussi. Il fait du bon boulot et là, les beaux jours reviennent, c'est agréable. Ayant quelques jours pour moi, j'en profite un maximum. »

« Tu as raison. Et ton jardin est magnifique. »

« Merci. » Clarke se tourna vers elle « Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Tu ne devais pas déjeuner avec Ray ? »

« Tu es chaudement invitée. J'ai pas vraiment envie de tenir la chandelle entre elle et Anya. Elles ont la fâcheuse habitude d'être assez démonstratives en public, c'est… gênant. »

« Hm je vois… J'imagine le… malaise. »

« Tu serais donc chaudement recommandée pour venir m'assister ! »

« Ne serons-nous pas sous les assauts d'Anya et Raven alors ? »

« Est-ce que ça ne serait pas pire de ne pas y aller, alors qu'elles savent que tu es ici ? »

« Un point pour toi. Je suis, donc, ravie de t'accompagner ce midi. »

« Génial ! Bon Madi, tu vas rester avec tata Lexa pendant que maman va prendre un bon bain ! »

« Qu… Quoi, mais ! Clarke ! »

« Quoi ? Tu croyais tout de même pas que tu allais crécher chez moi sans contrepartie ?! »

« Certes mais… Tata Lexa ? Vraiment ? »

Clarke ne répondit que par un sourire exagéré et rentra dans le salon

« Clarke ! Mais j'en fais quoi moi ? » lança Lexa, quelque peu paniquée

« Tu trouveras bien. » entendit-elle au loin

Elle fixa alors la petite assise à ses cotés, finissant son biberon, avant de soupirer « Je déteste ta mère… »

Et pour toute réponse, la petite quitta son biberon dans un bruit exagéré de succion en lui tendant le dit biberon « Esa ! »

« Ouais… T'as de la chance d'être mignonne. »

« Hiiiiii na ! »

* * *

Evidemment, Clarke avait ménagé Lexa et ne s'était octroyée qu'une longue douche chaude et relaxante. Après s'être habillée, elle était prête pour relayer Lexa. Elle descendit alors mais fut surprise de ne rien entendre. Elle fouilla le salon, la cuisine, même le jardin mais personne. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de paniquer facilement mais là, il fallait bien reconnaitre que c'était assez troublant.

« Lexa ? Madi ? »

Aucune réponse. Elle prit son téléphone et l'appela, les sonneries continuèrent dans le vide, elle raccrocha alors. Elle soupira « Et merde… »

Elle jeta un œil dans le corridor : le sac et la veste de la jolie brune étaient encore là, donc elle était vraisemblablement encore dans la maison. Soudain, une idée lui vint : elle monta jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille, mais cette dernière était vide. Elle se tourna alors vers la chambre d'ami que Lexa occupait. Elle toqua mais n'ayant aucune réponse, elle se permit d'ouvrir et de passer la tête par la porte : ce qu'elle vit dans la chambre fit naitre un spasme de surprise : Lexa était allongée dans son lit, assoupie, Madi calée dans ses bras, tête reposant au creux de son cou, tout aussi endormie.

Voilà pourquoi aucune ne répondait. Elle trouva le téléphone de la jeune femme sur sa table de chevet, en mode vibreur et tout se recoupa alors : les non réponses aux appels, le silence…

Elle sourit alors et pendant un bref instant, elle s'était imaginée les rejoindre toutes les deux mais s'abstint et préféra reculer pour les laisser seules. Mais comme si Lexa avait senti sa présence, la jolie brune ouvrit les yeux et souffla un doux « Clarke ? »

La jeune femme se stoppa et fit volte face pour voir Lexa se redresser, Madi se réveillant doucement aussi « Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je ne savais juste pas où vous étiez et… »

« Y'a pas de mal. » sourit Lexa « Je voulais l'amener dans sa chambre, mais cette demoiselle a préféré ma chambre, je n'ai pas pu dire non. »

« Nous les Griffin, on sait être très persuasives. » ricana Clarke « Madi ? Viens ma chérie, on va se préparer pour voir tata Ray. »

« Aven ! Uii ! »

La petite bondit hors du lit pour rejoindre la main que tendait sa mère « On se retrouve en bas ? »

« Bien sur. » sourit Lexa, libérée de la petite

* * *

Lexa et Clarke savaient pertinemment que de se rendre ensemble à un déjeuner avec Anya et Raven était comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Quand Clarke avait averti sa meilleure amie qu'elle venait avec Lexa, il lui semblait déjà entendre les sarcasmes et les pics de la belle latino à son égard.

Et cela se confirma dès qu'elles sortirent de la voiture pour se rendre à la terrasse d'un bar branché. Anya et Raven étaient là, tout sourire, murmurant des mots qui, à n'en pas douter, leur étaient adressés.

« Salut les filles ! » s'enjoua Raven, plus que de mesure

« Salut. »

« Hey… Hm, on est en retard ? » demanda Lexa en regardant sa montre

« Nope, on a pris un peu d'avance. »

« Oh oui, certainement pour se concerter sur la manière de nous rendre ridicule ou gênées. » conclut Clarke en s'asseyant en face de Raven, Lexa à ses cotés. Et après quelques secondes de silence, Raven ouvrit la bouche :

« Alors les tourterelles, comment va la cohabitation ? Pas trop dure la nuit ? » sourit-elle

Clarke et Lexa échangèrent un regard avant que la jolie blonde ne tende la main, paume vers le ciel, vers Lexa « J'ai gagné. »

« J'aurais du m'en douter… » sourit Lexa en sortant un billet de 10$ pour le déposer dans sa main

« Attendez, vous avez parié sur nous ? » s'étonna Raven

« Nope, juste sur toi. » sourit Clarke « J'avais parié que tu sortirais une vacherie du genre dans la première minute de notre déjeuner. Lexa avait parié que tu attendrais quand même les 10 premières minutes. »

« Super… » grogna Raven en croisant les bras

« Bah quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fais ça avant ? »

Raven ne répondit que par une grimace avant qu'Anya ne la calme d'un simple baiser sur la joue « Du calme chérie. Reconnais juste ta défaite. »

« Mouais… A charge de revanche ! »

« Alors, tu as rencontré un peu plus Madi… » lança Anya

« Yep. C'est un amour. » concéda Lexa dans un léger sourire

« Elle l'a tout de suite adopté. Faut dire aussi que Madi est pas vraiment sauvage. » sourit Clarke en se remémorant ce tendre moment de sieste dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Oui, cette vision la marqua bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait pensé.

« Oh oh, une adoption, déjà ? » railla Raven

Clarke ne répondit pas, mais durant une fraction de seconde, l'idée l'effleura et… elle lui plut. Elle sourit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Lexa qui sirotait son cocktail en silence : pensait-elle aussi à cette idée ? Ou les choses étaient encore trop floues, trop lointaines ? C'est ce qu'aurait aussi dû se dire Clarke, et pourtant, l'idée était déjà ancrée dans son esprit.

« Et vous alors, à quand le mariage et les enfants ? » se moqua Clarke en voyant Anya et Raven se lancer de langoureux regards sans oublier leurs mains jointes sur la table.

« Hm pour les enfants on va attendre encore un peu… »

« … Et pour ce qui est du mariage… » Raven sourit alors avant d'envoyer un regard vers sa compagne

« Non ! » hurla presque Clarke, faisant sursauter tout le monde, y compris Lexa qui ne sembla pas comprendre

« Clarke ? »

« Sérieusement les filles ?! Naaaannnnn FELICITATIONS ! »

Clarke bondit hors de sa chaise et vint étreindre Raven, tandis que Lexa, qui sembla enfin comprendre, écarquilla les yeux et fixa sa sœur, comme pour avoir une confirmation… Qui vint avec un signe de tête affirmatif

« Wow…. Félicitations ! » Elle se leva à son tour et encercla sa sœur dans une étreinte chaleureuse

« Merci… »

« Hey mais attends… Ca veut dire que… Raven va devenir ta belle-sœur ?! » s'étonna Clarke

« Et ouais, une belle et grande famille ! Et vu que je suis un peu ta frangine par adoption, on peut donc dire qu'elle et toi êtes… belles-sœurs ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard aussi amusé que décontenancé : Raven ferait bientôt partie de la famille Woods… Et soudain un sentiment de jalousie et de dépit envahit Clarke. Si tout avait été correctement entre elles, c'est elle qui aurait pu, aurait du, entrer dans la famille Woods en premier.

« C'est… ironique en effet. » railla Clarke « En tout cas, félicitations à vous deux. Et le grand jour est pour quand ? »

« Nous nous sommes décidées pour Juillet prochain. »

« Juillet ? Mais ça laisse peu de temps, on est fin Avril ! » s'étonna Lexa

« Nous avons opté pour un mariage païen. En plus en Juillet je serais en vacances, et ça nous permettra de prendre tout l'été pour notre lune de miel. Nous ferons ça ici, tu te souviens ce parc dans lequel nous voyions enfant ? » Clarke opina « Nous avons déjà les décorations, le prête qui officiera. Nous avons aussi opté non pas pour une salle mais le jardin et la demeure d'Abby et Marcus pour la réception. Ils nous reste peu de choses à mettre en place, comme le buffet, la musique… »

« On ne veut rien de grandiloquent. Juste quelque chose de simple en petit comité. Il n'y aurait que la proche famille, quelques amis et collègues. Nous ne devrions pas être plus d'une vingtaine, ce qui est amplement suffisant. »

« Wow, vous semblez avoir pensé à tout. »

« D'ailleurs… Il nous faut des témoins et, Anya et moi avons naturellement pensé à vous deux. Clarke, tu serais évidemment le mien, et Lexa celui d'Anya. Alors ? »

« Ca serait un honneur ! » s'enthousiasma Lexa, suivie par une approbation de Clarke via un signe de tête

« Alors c'est dit ! »

« Abby est au courant ? »

« Oui, tu penses bien que ce fut la première personne a qui nous l'avons dit. »

« Et même pas à vos sœurs respectives ? Ca fait plaisir… »

« On voulait vous l'annoncer en face à face. Et Abby n'est au courant que depuis quelques jours. Anya m'a fait sa demande ce week-end. » sourit Raven en rougissant légèrement

« J'adorerais connaitre les détails de cette demande, mais j'ai peur que ça parte sur un sujet que j'ai peur d'entendre. » railla Clarke

« C'était on ne peut plus romantique. »

« Romantique ? On parle bien d'Anya là ? » s'étonna Lexa

Pour toute réponse, Lexa reçut un majeur de la part de sa sœur ce qui fit naitre un rire de l'ensemble des jeunes femmes.

Et bien sur, la discussion tourna essentiellement autour du futur mariage : les robes, la couleur, le thème… Tant et si bien que la cohabitation entre Clarke et Lexa tomba dans l'indifférence, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux jeunes femmes.

Durant l'après-midi, le shopping tourna, lui aussi, énormément sur les futures robes des mariées. Car même si elles avaient décidé de garder secret chacun de leur choix, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter un œil curieux sur ce qui pourrait être la future robe de chacune.

Et si Anya s'était arrêtée sur une robe plutôt longue, décolleté en dentelle et près du corps, Raven s'était tournée elle vers une robe plus courte, au dessous du genou, simple, au décolleté plus avantageux et moulant ses formes musclées.

Anya était partie avec Lexa et Raven avec Clarke. Et c'est une fois séparées, que les confidences se firent alors.

« Hm alors… »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Lexa et toi ? »

« Ah… Je pensais que votre mariage allait simplement éclipser ce sujet… Je me suis trompée. » sourit Clarke

« Tu crois tout de même pas que j'avais oublié ? Tu crèches ton ex sous ton toit. »

« _Une_ de mes ex… A t'entendre, je n'ai jamais eu que Lexa. »

« Ouais, enfin les autres c'était surtout des placebos… Ta seule et vraie relation fut Lexa… Allez, à la limite, je t'accorde Niylah, même si on sait toujours pas qualifier ce que vous étiez réellement. » Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Bref, tu n'as toujours pas répondu. Alors ? »

« Alors rien. On a passé une bonne soirée amicale et voilà. »

« Hm, hm… Mais encore ? »

« Raven t'es chiante. »

« Non, je suis soucieuse du bien être de ma sœur. Alors, vous avez parlé de quoi ? »

« De tout et de rien… »

« Bon je me fous du _rien_. Parle-moi du _tout_. »

Clarke sourit « On a parlé de Madi… Et… de son rapprochement géographique. »

« Hm, Anya m'en a vaguement parlé. Le théâtre c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. Elle part pour trois mois sur les planches de Broadway. »

« New-York… C'est clair que c'est pas si loin… »

« Je sais. »

« Et du coup, ça ouvre quelles perspectives pour vous deux ? Je veux dire, l'éloignement, la distance c'est ce qui vous freinait… Mais maintenant, elle est bien plus proche… »

« J'en sais rien. C'est étrange car… Je suis heureuse. Heureuse de la savoir plus près, de savoir qu'on pourra se revoir… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais… ça semble si irréel. Tant d'années, tant de choses se sont passées… Je la vois, je la connais, sans pour autant avoir l'impression de vraiment savoir qui elle est à présent. »

« Bah, les rencards sont fait pour ça ma chérie. Sors avec elle, va boire un verre, faites-vous un resto… Fais en sorte de mieux la connaitre. »

Clarke sourit « J'adorerai. »

« Mais pas elle ? »

« Si, si je pense aussi… C'est idiot, j'aimerais que ce soit elle qui initie la chose. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est elle qui m'a laissé tomber y'a presque sept ans. »

« … »

« Ok, c'est moi qui ais rompu MAIS c'est elle qui a choisi de me mentir en toutes connaissances de cause. Elle savait qu'en me faisant croire qu'elle m'avait trompé, je romprais avec elle. C'est elle qui a voulu cette séparation, cet éloignement… Du coup… »

« Du coup, tu te dis que si elle le veut vraiment, si elle veut vraiment de nouveau un _vous_ , c'est elle qui doit vraiment le vouloir. »

Clarke opina « C'est con je sais… »

« Bah, t'as une chance sur deux qu'elle pense que tu n'es pas intéressée, et qu'elle s'en aille. »

« … »

« Elle est chez toi pour quelques jours encore avant de s'envoler pour New-York. Rien n'est fait. »

« Est-ce que… c'est bien ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'elle et moi… Que je ressente encore quelque chose pour elle après toutes ces années ? Ca fait un peu la nana désespérée qui n'a pas su avancer… C'est pathétique non ? »

Raven fronça le nez et regarda à l'horizon « Hm, je ne me considère pas comme désespérée : je suis heureuse, j'ai un bon job, une bonne situation. Et je vais me marier avec la femme que j'aime depuis sept ans déjà. On s'est séparées en très mauvais terme et sincèrement je me demande encore comment on a pu renouer le contact comme ça… A vrai dire y'a qu'une seule explication : on était faites pour être ensemble. Tout comme toi et Lexa. » sourit-elle « On est pas désespérées, on est justes idiotes. Parce que je crois juste qu'on a trouvé la bonne dès le début mais qu'on a été incapable de se sortir les doigts du… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire » Clarke gloussa « Bref, on a été incapable de les garder près de nous. On aurait pu se battre, on aurait pu les suivre, s'accrocher… Mais c'était peut-être pas le bon moment. Peut-être qu'il nous fallait toutes ces années pour comprendre que c'était les bonnes depuis le début. »

Clarke sourit « Je crois que je l'apprécie vraiment _vraiment_ beaucoup… »

« Deux fois vraiment hm… C'est du sérieux alors. »

« Te fous pas de moi… »

« C'est pas encore le moment du grand mot en A alors ? »

« J'en sais rien… Mais c'est pas loin. Et si je le dis, ce mot en A, et que c'est pas réciproque ? »

« T'es sérieuse ? Non mais Lexa te bouffe du regard… Y'a tellement de tension sexuelle entre vous et d'électricité dans l'air, que j'ai peur de prendre un coup de jus à chaque fois que je suis près de vous. »

Clarke pouffa de rire et Raven l'a pris par les épaules « Ok, je vois les choses comme ça : le mariage est début Juillet, ça laisse un peu plus de deux mois… D'ici là, vous serez en couple et vous nous volerez la vedette parce que vous serez le couple le plus glamour de la soirée. »

« Si seulement… »

« Deux mois, c'est tellement envisageable. » sourit Raven

« Ouais….si tu le dis. »

* * *

« Alors miss Je-crèche-chez-mon-ex-comme-si-de-rien-n'était… Comment ça marche entre vous ? »

« Comment ça marche ? Bah… Ca va. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Anya, dis-moi franchement ce que tu veux. »

Anya se stoppa, posa une main sur son avant-bras, ce qui arrêta aussi Lexa dans sa marche « Ok. Alors… Que ressens-tu pour elle ? Pour Clarke je veux dire. »

« J'en sais rien… Durant toutes ces années, j'ai regretté ce que je lui avais fais. Même si c'était pour son bien, pour notre bien, même si cela lui a permis, au final, de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait et bien plus encore… D'avoir Madi… Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'on aurait pu vivre toutes les deux. »

« Si ce temps est définitivement perdu, il vous reste tellement d'années encore devant vous. Ne te focalise pas sur le passé, mais concentre-toi sur le futur… et surtout sur le présent. Vous êtes sous le même toit pour quelques jours encore, profitez-en. »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Je… J'ai peur. »

« Peur de quoi ? »

« Et si elle n'envisageait pas les choses de la même manière ? Je veux dire : je l'ai faite souffrir, et si elle n'avait plus confiance en moi ? »

« A toi de lui prouver que tu peux l'être. »

« Tu penses qu'elle va faire le premier pas ? Après tout c'est elle qui a rompu… Il serait logique que ce soit elle qui initie un retour, non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette logique débile ?! Je te rappelle qu'elle a rompu parce que tu ne lui en as pas vraiment laissé le choix : qui n'aurait pas rompu après avoir appris qu'il avait été trompé ? »

« … »

« Moi je serais toi, je foncerais. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Profites-en. Tu es à proximité… »

« … J'en sais rien… »

« Merde, qu'est-ce que t'es chiante… et coincée ! Sérieusement, tu vas la perdre définitivement ! Tu sais à combien de personne c'est donné d'avoir une seconde chance ? »

« Bah au moins à deux… » sourit Lexa en fixant sa sœur « Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, sincèrement. »

« Merci. » Anya soupira « Tu sais, je pensais que c'était foutu. J'avais été tellement conne ce jour-là. J'ai eu énormément de chance que Raven m'aime assez pour me pardonner ma connerie. N'importe qui m'aurait envoyé bouler sans se retourner… » elle gloussa « Je l'aime tu sais… Je veux dire : j'avais jamais envisagé la vie à deux, pensant que les voyages, mon train de vie pouvait me suffire… Mais à présent, je n'imagine plus ma vie sans elle. »

Lexa lui prit la main « Je suis heureuse pour toi. »

« Fut un temps, c'est moi qui étais envieuse de ta vie : tu avais Clarke, votre couple était harmonieux… A l'époque, je pensais que je n'aurais jamais ça… »

« Et maintenant c'est moi qui espère le revivre de nouveau. » sourit Lexa

« Et tu le vivras. Il est hors de question que tu viennes au mariage célibataire. »

« Hm, ça me laisse deux mois. C'est court. »

« C'est bien assez. Une ou deux soirées, quelques verres bien placés et hop, le tour est joué. »

Lexa gloussa « Si seulement c'était aussi simple. »

« Ca l'est, si tu t'en donnes les moyens. Elle est prête, toi aussi. Lancez-vous. Vous savez déjà que vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde. Bordel, vous savez même déjà que sexuellement parlant, vous êtes plus que compatibles ! »

Lexa éclata de rire « On est quasiment des inconnues… Six ans c'est long. »

« Alors ne tarde plus. » lança Anya en la serrant dans ses bras « J'ai hâte d'être ton témoin. »

Lexa sourit faiblement contre sa sœur : elle osait à peine l'imaginer, elle osait à peine croire qu'elle pourrait toucher de nouveau, embrasser de nouveau et vivre de nouveau avec cette belle blonde. Mais Anya avait raison : si elle attendait trop, Clarke ne lui échapperait-elle pas une nouvelle fois ?

* * *

Après une rude journée de shopping, les filles se séparèrent, Anya et Raven retournèrent chez Abby et Marcus, tandis que Lexa et Clarke retournèrent chez cette dernière.

« Merci Nancy d'avoir gardé au pied levé Madi. »

« De rien, c'est toujours un plaisir, c'est un amour. Elle est dans son parc. »

« Merci. »

La jeune fille reparti avec une enveloppe, certainement son cachet pensa Lexa, et Clarke prit sans attendre sa fille dans ses bras

« Mamaaaaaaaaa ! Ava ? »

« Ma chérie. Tu as été sage. »

« Vui. Esa ! »

Lexa se sentit soudainement gênée que la petite non seulement la reconnaisse mais en plus tende ses petits bras vers elle

« Hey… P'tit gnome. »

« Esa ava ? »

Lexa pouffa de rire avant de jeter un œil vers Clarke

« Elle n'arrête pas de dire ça en ce moment. »

« Ah je vois. »

« Faim mama. A faim ! »

« Tout de suite chérie. Lexa… Je… Tu pourrais jeter un œil sur elle ? »

« Hm, si tu n'as pas peur pour ta fille. »

« J'ai toute confiance. » sourit Clarke

« C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ? » s'étonna Lexa

Clarke stoppa sa course vers la cuisine « Quoi donc ? »

« Tu serais prête à ma faire confiance quand ça concerne ta fille ? »

« Bah… Oui, pourquoi ? » répondit-elle tout naturellement

Lexa cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse « Je… J'en sais rien… Je veux dire, on se connait certes, mais ça fait six ans et… »

« Es-tu devenue une tueuse en série ? Une tortionnaire ? Une fétichiste ? »

« Non, non évidemment. »

« Alors, même après six ans, il y a certainement des choses qui ne changent pas. Oui, des années sont passées mais, Lexa, je te connais. De plus, Madi a flashé sur toi, et elle est un indicateur très objectif sur les personnes et ce qu'elles font ressentir d'elles. »

Lexa lui sourit alors et se tourna vers Madi, assise dans la canapé, jouant avec quelques cubes colorés « Alors, sauf si tu comptes la kidnapper, oui je te fais confiance pour la garder quelques minutes le temps de préparer son repas… Et le notre par la même occasion. »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle fit volte face et disparut dans la cuisine. Lexa se dirigea alors vers la petite « Esa 'garde ! »

« Wow, tu as fais une belle tour dis-moi ! »

Mais un mauvais mouvement fit tomber la tour et les cubes échouèrent sur les jambes de la petite qui fit instantanément une moue boudeuse « Ohh assé ! » couina-t-elle

« Mais l'avantage c'est qu'on peur la reconstruire comme on veut, regarde. »

Lexa posa les cubes les uns sur les autres et captiva une nouvelle fois l'attention de la petite « Ahhhh Esa ! »

« Ca te plait hein… »

La petite tapa dans ses mains dans un rire cristallin qui, par certains aspects, rappelait à Lexa celui de Clarke

Attirée par les éclats de rire, Clarke, par curiosité, abandonna le petit pot qui chauffait pour jeter un œil dans le salon : elle pourrait aisément s'habituer à ce genre de scène : Lexa et Madi en osmose tandis qu'elle, préparait le repas… Elle imaginait une vie de famille… Elle sortit de ses rêveries lorsque le « ding » du micro-onde retentit. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint avec un plateau et un petit pot, un yaourt, un bavoir et des cuillères.

« Chérie, c'est l'heure ! »

« Yeah ! » lança la petite en levant ses deux bras en l'air

Lexa, naturellement, attrapa Madi dans ses bras et l'apporta jusqu'à Clarke, puis elle la posa délicatement dans sa chaise haute. Clarke lui tendit le bavoir et Lexa lui mit autour du cou, toujours avec précaution.

« Tu veux lui donner ? »

« Hein ? Mais je sais pas comment… »

Clarke gloussa « T'as juste à tenir la cuillère, la remplir de purée et lui mettre dans la bouche… Mais pas trop pour ne pas l'étouffer hein. »

Lexa la fusilla du regard avant de lui prendre la cuillère de la main et d'exécuter les gestes avec précaution et de nourrir Madi sous le regard attendri de sa mère. Elles restèrent épaule contre épaule, silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que le petit pot soit vide.

« Alors, comment je m'y suis prise ? »

« Tu as été brillante. Je vais songer à t'embaucher à plein temps. »

« Fais gaffe, je prends pas mal… »

« J'imagine : un vrai cachet de star ! »

« J'ai quand même eu un Golden Globe et une nomination aux Oscars. »

« Vantarde ! »

« Jalouse ! »

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice et soudain, Clarke eut l'envie urgente de se rapprocher, de l'embrasser… Mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle se leva d'un bond « Euh… Bon… Je… Je vais… prendre une douche. »

Sentant le malaise, Lexa ne fit qu'opiner et vit Clarke s'éloigner. Elle fronça les sourcils alors et regarda Madi, de la purée tout autour de la bouche « Ok… Tu crois que je devrais… »

« Mama vuiiiii ! »

Lexa sourit « Ok ! »

Lexa attrapa Madi et la monta dans sa chambre. Elle la débarbouilla avec une lingette et la changea pour une grenouillère rose et jaune pâle avec un lapin dessus. Puis elle la déposa dans son lit, son doudou à coté « Je reviens. »

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote… Et pour le coup pas très discrète « Mais quelle conne, sérieux ! »

Elle se tapa le front sur le carrelage de sa douche, l'eau chaude sur sa nuque : pourquoi avait-elle fui ? Aurait-elle vraiment sauté sur Lexa ? C'était stupide. Et vouloir l'embrasser n'était en rien une honte, bien au contraire…

Et après de longues minutes, elle sortit, en short et débardeur et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, elle eut la surprise de trouver Lexa adossée au mur attenant.

« Oh euh… J'ai été si longue que ça ? »

« Non pas du tout… » pouffa Lexa « Clarke… Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

La jolie blonde se figea et la fixa « Qu… Quoi ? »

« Je… Je me demandais si tu accepterais un rencard, genre : un diner, une sortie… Ou juste un verre. »

« … »

Le cœur de Lexa s'accéléra alors devant le regard neutre de la jeune femme

« Mais c'est totalement ok si tu ne veux p… »

« … Je le veux ! » se précipita Clarke « J'accepte, évidemment ! Je… J'ai juste… Tu… Tu le veux vraiment ? »

« Ta fille m'a suggéré de le faire. »

« Madi ? »

« Longue histoire mais… Si tu acceptes alors… »

« Bien sur, bien sur ! J'adorerai ! »

« Alors tant mieux. » sourit Lexa « Laisse-moi le temps d'organiser quelque chose de potable. Bonne nuit Clarke. » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner vers sa chambre

« Lexa ! » La brunette se retourna « Je.. Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Lexa sourit « Je te l'ai dis : ta fille m'a encouragé. »

« Non, sérieusement. »

Lexa la fixa avant de lui sourire « Parce que moi aussi j'aurais aimé t'embrasser ce soir. »

Puis elle disparut dans sa chambre, et Clarke sut que la soirée était finie. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et soudain naquit sur son visage un sourire qui ne la quitta pas jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

 **TBC**


	25. Rencard

**Salut mes agneaux !**

 **Comment allez-vous en ce week-end beau, chaud et ensoleillé ?!**

 **Pour fêter un chapitre qui, je pense, vous fera extrêmement plaisir !**

 **A noter que nous approchons doucement de la fin, encore 2 ou 3 chapitres et ça sera la fin T_T main attendant...**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Rencard**

Il était évident que Raven dirait oui : oui pour garder, avec Anya, la petite Madi alors que sa mère serait à un rencard, celui qui pourrait changer sa vie. Il était évident que Raven viendrait en avance ce jour-là, tout comme il était évident qu'elle serait tout aussi, voire plus, excitée que Clarke elle-même. Et il était évident que Raven la cuisinerait en long, en large et en travers sur ce futur rencard qu'avait gardé secret Lexa.

Ainsi lorsqu'Anya et Raven se pointèrent une heure avant l'heure prévue, Clarke ne fut même pas étonnée.

« Ok, faut que je te briefe ! » lança Raven en attrapant Clarke par les épaules et en l'arrachant de sa lecture sur le canapé, tandis qu'Anya haussa un sourcil amusé en direction de Lexa qui, elle, était dans un fauteuil, apprenant sa pièce.

« Hm quoi ? Tu vas aussi me… _briefer_ ? » ironisa-t-elle

« En ais-je besoin ? » Lexa ne répondit pas mais Anya vint s'affaler dans le canapé, juste en face d'elle « J'en sais rien… Hier encore tu te demandais si tu devais faire le premier pas ou non. Et là, Clarke appelle pour que Raven vienne garder Madi le temps d'une soirée parce que madame avait un rencard avec ma sœur. »

« C'est pas non plus un événement. » grogna Lexa

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans ce fauteuil, avec ce bas de pyjama et ce T-shirt informe ? Vous êtes pas sensées sortir dans… une heure ? » dit-elle en regardant sa montre

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai tout prévu. »

« J'ai pas l'impression que tu prennes cela sérieusement. »

« C'est pas parce que je suis pas apprêtée comme aux Oscars, que je prends cette sortie par-dessus la jambe. Tout est prévu, et j'ai dis à Clarke qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de sortir le grand jeu. Là où je l'emmène, pas besoin. »

« T'as prévu quoi ? »

« Nuh nuh, je ne te dirais rien. »

« Pourquoi ?! » grogna, frustrée, Anya

« Parce que j'ai pas l'intention qu'une info fuite sans le vouloir. Et je préfère imaginer une soirée où Raven et toi vous tapez la tête contre les murs à imaginer notre sortie. » ironisa-t-elle

« Très drôle. En attendant, ne foire pas ton coup, tu n'auras peut-être pas de seconde chance. »

« Je sais, mais si je n'ai pas un minimum de confiance en moi, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer hein ? »

Anya sourit et opina « Amen. Alors, tu vas même pas me donner un indice ? »

« Hm nope. Je vais me changer. »

« Ouais fais ça. »

« Tu peux la surveiller ? » Anya la fixa, incrédule, avant que Lexa ne jette un coup d'œil sur le coté, et qu'Anya ne suive son regard pour apercevoir Madi, sagement assise dans son parc, mâchouillant un hochet en caoutchouc

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« Très. »

« Ca vaut au moins quelques infos sur ton rencard. »

« Tu peux toujours courir… » chantonna Lexa en s'éloignant

Anya fixa la petite qui laissa son hochet, la fixant à son tour avant de faire une moue boudeuse.

« Oh merde, la galère… »

* * *

« Alors, t'as le trac ? » lança Raven en se laissant tomber sur le lit de la jeune femme

« Pas vraiment. Je devrais ? »

« J'en sais rien : tu vas ressortir avec ton ex, larguée y'a plus de six ans, une fille pour qui tu aurais tué à l'époque et pour qui tu as encore des sentiments malgré les années… Alors ? »

« J'en sais rien. J'ai hâte, ça compte ? »

« C'est toujours mieux que rien. Une petite idée de l'endroit où elle t'emmène ? »

« Absolument aucune. Elle ne m'a laissé aucun indice, si ce n'est de me vêtir chaudement. »

« Hm donc un truc en extérieur. »

« Arrête, je veux pas savoir, je veux être surprise. » sourit-elle

« T'es accro, c'est affligeant. » siffla Raven « Mais je suis heureuse pour toi, vraiment. »

« Quel changement radical… Y'a encore quelques mois, quand Lexa a refait surface, tu étais bien moins conciliante. »

« Tout comme je l'étais envers Anya. Mais les choses sont ainsi… Il faut croire qu'on ne peut échapper au destin. »

« Il faut croire oui. Tu penses que je fais une erreur ? En laissant une chance à Lexa ? »

« C'est pas à moi de décider. Et si tu te poses encore la question c'est que tu n'es pas encore prête, si ? »

« … » Clarke s'assit à ses cotés « J'en sais rien… J'ai juste hâte de passer la soirée avec elle. »

« Alors c'est un bon signe. » sourit en tapotant la cuisse de sa meilleure

« Ouais… Alors, j'opte pour quoi à ton avis ? »

« Quelque chose de cool. Si c'est pour une sortie extérieure… Je dirais donc : jean ultra moulant, histoire qu'elle louche sur tes royales miches. Un haut simple mais confortable, histoire qu'elle puisse mettre les mains dessous. » Clarke gloussa « Parce qu'il est bien évident que vous allez vous tripoter, voire même vous embrasser. »

« … »

« Non ? »

« J'en sais rien… »

« Mais tu aimerais bien. »

« Probablement. Enfin je veux dire : je sais ce que c'est, j'y ais gouté durant une année entière… Je sais ce que c'est de l'embrasser, la toucher, la caresser, lui faire l'amour, je sais tout ça mais… »

« … Mais après six ans, c'est comme si c'était une nouvelle personne. »

« Peut-être oui. »

« Et puis tu as connu d'autres partenaires depuis… »

« Aussi. »

« Et, surtout, tu as peut-être oublié ce que c'était avec elle. »

« Ca, y'a aucune chance. » soupira en souriant Clarke

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Elle se leva « Allez, va reconquérir ta belle ! »

Clarke s'habilla, se maquilla légèrement, se coiffa tout autant et descendit rejoindre Anya et Lexa. Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir la jeune femme habillée simplement : d'un jean noir et d'un pull rose pâle, les cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval haute dans laquelle était imbriquées des dizaines de petites tresses.

« Prête ? »

Clarke opina avant de se tourner vers le couple « Ok, elle a mangé… Elle est changé. Il suffit de la coucher dans une petite demi-heure, et normalement vous serez tranquille pour la nuit. »

« A parce que vous ne comptez pas rentrer avant le petit matin ? » ironisa Raven

Anya lui lança un coup de coude dans les côtes « Bonne soirée les filles. Pas trop de folies, ok ? »

Lexa lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'inviter Clarke à la suivre. Pour l'occasion, elle avait loué une voiture afin d'être libres de mouvement pour la soirée.

« Alors, tu vas finalement me dire où tu m'emmènes ? »

« Absolument pas. D'ailleurs. » Avant de démarrer la voiture, Lexa sortit un foulard bleu ciel qu'elle lui mit sur les yeux, le nouant doucement derrière la tête.

« Hey ! »

« Chut, ne triche pas hein… »

« Ok, ok. »

Lexa sourit avant de démarrer et rouler… et rouler, encore et encore, tant et si bien que Clarke se demandait si Lexa avait l'intention de quitter le pays avec elle. Pour fond sonore, la radio qui ronronnait et Clarke décelait parfois la voix de Lexa chantonnant dessus. Puis soudain, la voiture se stoppa et la jolie blonde fut à l'affût du moindre indice sur le lieu où elle l'avait emmené. Elle ne distingua qu'un léger bruit de fond qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre.

« Ok, tu es prête ? »

« J'ai peur. »

« Ca veut dire oui. » assura la belle brune en ouvrant sa portière puis celle de Clarke qu'elle invita à descendre de la voiture. Le son fut plus clair à présent : de la musique de…

Lexa enleva le foulard au moment instant et les yeux de Clarke confirmèrent ce qu'elle avait bien entendu…

« Une fête foraine ! »

« Surprise. J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue. »

« Déçue ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu attendais de ce premier rencard. »

« Je n'attendais rien, dans le sens où, quoique se soit, j'aurais été heureuse, parce que c'était avec toi. »

« Alors… On y va ? »

« Et comment ! »

* * *

Clarke le savait, ce rendez-vous n'était en rien anodin, il faisait directement référence à un de leur tout premier rencard, celui juste après le bal de fin d'année de Clarke. La jolie blonde ne releva pas l'analogie, mais apprécia le clin d'œil et c'est avec un large sourire qu'elle se laissa entrainer jusqu'à l'entrée. Evidemment, Lexa paya pour toutes les deux et lui offrit d'office une immense barbe à papa, péché mignon de la jeune femme, et Lexa le savait.

« Tu veux m'engraisser c'est ça ? »

« Oui, tout à fait. Que ce corps de rêve ne soit plus un rival au mien. » sourit Lexa

« La grossesse a déjà fait son œuvre, crois-moi. » railla la belle blonde

« Je suis certaine que tu exagères… »

« Si tu voyais ça, tu… Enfin je veux dire… »

Lexa gloussa « Hm, peut-être verrai-je ça…. Un jour. »

Et dans son fort intérieur, Clarke pensa _'j'espère bien'_ mais ne le montra pas, si ce n'était par le biais de joues rosies.

« Bon, à toi l'honneur de choisir la première attraction ! » lança Lexa

« C'est toi qui m'invite, ça devrait être à toi de choisir non ? Du moins la première. »

« Ok, alors… Ce roller coaster ! Il a l'air fun ! » dit-elle en désignant du doigt une montagne russe sur le thème de l'Egypte où trônait, au milieu du circuit, une immense pyramide. Des cris émanèrent de l'intérieur de l'édifice, ce qui envisageait quelques frissons.

« Ok. »

Et une fois qu'elles eurent bravé la longue file d'attente, elles s'installèrent dans le train et s'harnachèrent « Prête ? »

« Evidemment ! » lança Clarke dans un air de défi

Puis le manège partit et les cris résonnèrent.

* * *

« Wow… » souffla Clark « Heureusement que je n'ai pas pris le temps de me faire une belle coupe de cheveux. »

« Effectivement. » lança Lexa en essayant de remettre ses tresses en ordre

« Attends. »

Clarke entremêla ses doigts aux cheveux de la jeune femme, elle avait presque oublié la douceur de sa chevelure, les nombreuses fois où elle avait pourtant enfoui ses mains dedans.

« Hm voilà ! »

« Merci. Alors… Choisis la seconde. »

« Quelque chose de plus calme… Ce petit train à l'air sympa. »

« Allons-y. »

Effectivement, l'attraction suivante fut beaucoup moins énergique : les filles montèrent dans un petit train qui faisait le tour de la fête foraine en hauteur, donnant une vue imprenable sur toutes les attractions. Elles décidèrent alors de leur prochaine étape tout en regardant les centaines de personnes grouillant plus bas.

« Tu sais, j'apprécie cette sortie. » Avoua Clarke

« Elle ne fait que commencer. » sourit Lexa

« Je sais. »

Puis elle tourna son regard vers la fête foraine qui battait son plein en contrebas : des lumières, de la musique, des gens heureux qui couraient, sautaient, chantonnaient, certains se gratifiant de pommes d'amour ou de barbe à papa ou d'autres mets sucrés du même acabit.

Elle sourit alors : cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été dans ce genre de parc. Entre son travail et Madi, elle avait très peu de temps pour elle, pour s'amuser… Et c'était encore plus flagrant quand Raven s'éloigna pour ses études, elle qui la poussait sans cesse à se détendre et s'amuser.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Je pense que ça fait un moment que je ne m'étais pas amusée. »

« Alors c'est bon signe ? J'ai vu juste ? »

« Tout à fait. » assura Clarke en lui accordant un large sourire

Et quand le train s'arrêta, Lexa descendit, invitant dans un geste gentleman Clarke à la suivre.

« A présent, on fait quoi ? »

« Que dirais-tu d'un stand de tir ? »

« T'es sérieuse ? Ca a beau faire près de 7 ans, ne n'ai pas oublié l'humiliation que tu m'as mise la dernière fois qu'on a fait ce genre de stand. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui… Revenir dans ce genre de lieu a fait ressurgir quelques souvenirs. » concéda Clarke

« De bons j'espère. »

« Assez oui. »

Lexa sourit : c'était une petite victoire mais n'était-ce pas le but de cette sortie après tout ? Reconquérir Clarke ?

« Alors propose quelque chose. »

« Hm… Les autos tamponneuses ! »

« Quel serait l'enjeu ? »

« Aucun, juste le plaisir de te botter le cul. » railla Clarke

« Ca… Ca reste à voir. »

* * *

« Encore désolée, ça va, t'es sûre ? »

« Oui je t'assure, tout va bien. »

« Je suis con, désolée ! »

Clarke s'en voulait terriblement : elle avait tant eu à cœur de prouver à Lexa qu'elle pouvait avoir le dessus dans un stand, qu'elle eu du mal à modérer son ardeur… Et c'est la jolie brune qui en fit les frais : Clarke tamponna si fort la voiture de Lexa que cette dernière fut éjectée du véhicule. Elle amortit le choc sur son poignet fragilisé. Le jeu était fini et Clarke bondit hors du stand pour aider Lexa à se relever. Elle demanda de suite une poche de glace et c'était ainsi que leur joute se termina.

« Je suis nulle… »

« Je vais bien Clarke. »

« Ton épaule a pris aussi. »

« J'aurais simplement un gros bleu, rien qui ne soit irréparable. »

« Mais ton poignet… Il faudrait faire une radio pour être sûres. »

« Détends-toi, je n'ai rien. Je ne sens déjà plus rien. »

« Tu ne mens pas ? Lexa, ta fracture est assez récente. »

« Elle a plus de trois mois déjà. »

« C'est jamais assez loin pour une fracture. »

Mais ce que Lexa ne dit pas à Clarke c'est que durant tout le temps de l'inspection de son poignet, la main de la jolie blonde ne lâcha pas la sienne.

« Tout va bien. Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai à mes cotés une doctoresse de renom qui se fera un plaisir de prendre soin de moi et mon poignet. » lança-t-elle en un clin d'œil.

« Bon… Je vais lever le pied sur les attractions sauvages, ok ? »

« Que proposes-tu à la place ? » Et pour toute réponse le ventre de Clarke grogna et Lexa gloussa « Ok, je crois savoir… Viens. »

Elle ne lâcha pas la main de Clarke pour autant et arpenta les allées de la fête pour s'arrêter devant un stand de hot dog. Et comme une sempiternelle routine, Lexa commanda pour Clarke sans même se concerter et la belle blonde fut amusée de voir que Lexa se souvenait encore de ses gouts en matière de hot dog.

« Merci. »

« Viens, j'ai une idée toute trouvée sur où manger notre hot dog. »

* * *

Et au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Clarke comprit où venait en venir la jolie brune « T'es sérieuse ? »

« T'as peur ? »

« Absolument pas. »

Devant elles, une immense grande roue lumineuse. Lexa monta dans une nacelle, suivie de Clarke. Elles s'installèrent et quelques secondes plus tard, la roue tourna.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? » s'assura Lexa

« Tu n'as pas mal ? »

La brunette sourit « Touché. »

L'une contre l'autre, les épaules se touchant, elles apprécièrent en silence le paysage défilant sous leurs yeux. Tandis que Clarke finissait son hot dog, Lexa se pinça la lèvre inférieure « Clarke… »

« Hm ? »

« Je… J'ai adoré cette soirée. »

« Moi aussi. »

" Clarke… Est-ce qu'il y a… Est-ce qu'il ya une chance pour que toi et moi… »

Clarke la fixa « Que toi et moi quoi ? »

« … »

Clarke retint son souffle et se tourna vers Lexa « Lexa ? »

« Je… Non, rien je suis désolée… »

« Lexa, dis-moi. »

La jeune femme leva son visage alors et son regard s'ancra dans celui de Clarke. Et loin des mots, c'est avec un geste, un simple geste, qu'elle répondit à la jeune femme : elle prit entre ses mains fines le visage de Clarke et s'approcha assez près pour sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha encore et encore, tout en préparant un possible rejet de la part de Clarke.

Et lorsqu'elle fut assez près, elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front, puis sur le bout de son nez et finalement sur ses lèvres : léger, furtif, cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, même pas assez pour que les lèvres de Clarke ne s'habituent à leur chaleur.

Puis c'est solennellement que Lexa colla son front au sien dans un silence aussi pesant que libérateur. Ce n'est que lorsque la roue s'arrêta quand elle fut à son point culminant, qu'elles se séparèrent, éclatant la bulle paisible dans laquelle elles étaient.

« Lexa… »

« Non, ne dis rien… » souffla-t-elle dans un murmura presque imperceptible

Clarke ne comprit pas de suite avant de voir couler sur sa joue une simple larme « Lexa ? »

« Je… Chaque jour je me suis maudite de ce que je t'avais fait. J'ai essayé de passer à autre chose, de me plonger dans le travail… Et quand je t'ai revu… »

« Lexa… »

« Je suis si désolée Clarke. Je sais que je ne te mérite tellement pas… Tu aurais tous les droits de… »

« Tais-toi. »

« … »

« Hey, regarde-moi. » lança Clarke en glissant son index sous le menton de la jeune femme pour qu'elle relève son visage. Une fois fait, elle sourit « Je suis heureuse. Lexa, si je n'avais pas voulu ce qui arrive en ce moment-même, je te l'aurais fait savoir… »

« … »

« J'ai accepté cette sortie comme un rencard, je savais ce que ça impliquerait. » sourit Clarke

« Je… J'étais pas sûre… Pas après notre déjeuner il y a trois mois. »

« Trois mois ? »

« Juste avant qu'Anya et Raven ne se remettent ensemble. »

Clarke fronça le front, essayant de se remémorer cet instant « Oh… Je vois. »

Oui, ce jour-là, Lexa l'avait embrassé sur la joue et en réponse, Clarke lui avait lancé qu'elle avait une copine.

« Du coup, j'avais pensé que tu n'étais pas prête ou simplement… Que tu ne voulais pas. »

« C'était un mécanisme de défense débile. Et j'ai regretté t'avoir dis cela à la minute où s'est sorti de ma bouche. »

Lexa laissa un hoquet amusé sortir de sa bouche « Décidément, nous sommes loin de la compréhension et de l'harmonie qui régnaient entre nous il y a des années. »

« Tout est différent à présent, nous sommes différentes. »

« Trop tu crois ? »

« Absolument pas. » assura Clarke « En tout cas, pas tant que ça si j'en juge mon état de fébrilité après ton baiser. » Lexa gloussa alors mais se figea lorsque Clarke s'approcha et lui caressa la joue « Lexa, tu n'as pas à rougir du pourquoi de cette soirée. On est loin d'être ces deux jeunes adultes qui se découvraient. Certes on a encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir encore, mais… On sait toutes les deux que c'était reculé pour mieux sauter. »

Lexa sourit « Tu penses vraiment que toutes les deux, ça peut marcher ? »

« Si on s'en donne les moyens. Tu as déjà fait un grand pas en avant avec cette pièce, même si ce n'était pas le but premier… »

« … Ca l'était. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Si j'ai accepté cette pièce c'était pour le challenge, le changement mais aussi et surtout parce que ça me rapprochait de toi. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais accepté si on ne s'était pas revu il y a trois mois. »

« Alors j'espère que ça ne sera pas un fiasco… Ca serait de ma faute sinon. » gloussa Clarke

« Oh, ça serait exactement ça ! » assura Lexa « Tu ne serais que la seule à blâmer. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que la roue ne reparte et ne surprenne les jeunes femmes. Clarke se colla à Lexa « Tu as froid ? »

« Un peu, mais je suis bien. » confirma Clarke. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elles restèrent ainsi, silencieusement, le temps que la roue fasse le tour et ne s'arrête pour les laisser sortir.

« J'ai pas envie de rentrer… »

« Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer maintenant : Il reste des choses à voir et faire ! » s'enthousiasma Lexa « Tiens, regarde par exemple les chaises volantes, le stand de tir… »

« Ah non pas le tir ! »

« La pêche aux canards ? »

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« On parie que je te bats… ? »

« Et je gagne quoi si je remporte la partie ? »

« On en parlera si tu gagnes. »

« Si ? »

Lexa sourit et attira Clarke vers le stand de pêche « Ok, à toi de jouer ! » lança la brunette sur un air de défi

« Tu l'auras voulu ! »

* * *

Lexa se retint de ne pas rire, vraiment. Clarke marchait à coté d'elle, bras croisés, le regard fixé devant elle, et Lexa ne savait pas si elle devait prendre cette énième défaite comme une simple défaite ou quelque chose de plus sérieux.

« Clarke ? »

« … »

Lexa se mordit la lèvre inférieure : pourtant, elle avait vu l'habileté de Clarke, et pensait n'avoir aucune chance. Et lorsqu'elle pécha deux canards d'un coup, remportant la partie, elle s'en voulut presque quand elle vit la surprise se lire sur le visage de Clarke.

Et après que Lexa ait choisi une petite pieuvre violette qu'elle garda précieusement dans ses mains, elles se dirigèrent vers un autre manège, plus calme celui-ci.

« Clarke… » La file d'attente les forcèrent à s'arrêter et Lexa se colla à la belle blonde « Regarde-moi… » Clarke obtempéra, non sans une mauvaise volonté flagrante « Je suis désolée. » Elle posa la pieuvre contre la poitrine de Clarke « La vérité c'est que je voulais terriblement te l'offrir, je la trouvais tellement craquante… »

Clarke soupira alors « Je voulais te l'offrir… » murmura-t-elle presque comme pour se défendre

« Oh… Bah, si tu veux, je… »

« … Non. » la coupa-t-elle « Garde-la. »

« Clarke… Tu vas vraiment me faire la gueule parce que tu as perdu ? »

« Je fais pas la gueule… »

« Ah oui ? »

« J'me rends compte que je suis nulle… »

Lexa gloussa, amusée « Tu es douée dans bien des domaines et ne pas l'être à la pêche aux canards est bien le cadet de tes soucis. Tu es un médecin pédiatrique de renom, qui a de grands idéaux, tu as une fille magnifique et tu es une mère exemplaire. Beaucoup, y compris moi, aurait aimé avoir ce que tu as et être qui tu es. »

« En fait… Je crois que cette pêche aux canards revêt une symbolique forte. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Tu ne m'as pas laissé gagner. »

« Ah… Et c'est ? »

« C'est bien. Si on était restées ensemble toutes ses années, tu m'aurais laissé gagnée. »

« Ah… Désolée Clarke j'arrive pas à te suivre. »

« C'était pas que je faisais la gueule, et désolée si tu as cru cela, c'est juste que je réfléchissais : tu m'as battu… et j'ai aimé ça. Ca m'a ramené des années en arrière tout en étant différent. En somme, ce qui fait notre relation aujourd'hui. »

« Notre relation ? »

« Oui enfin je parle du mot au sens large, en tant qu'interaction. »

Lexa lui sourit « Je vois. Alors… Ca signifie quoi pour nous ? Est-ce que le fait d'avoir gagné va m'aider dans mon entreprise ? »

« Ton entreprise ? »

« De reconquête. »

Clarke frissonna alors, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était dû au froid ou à l'idée que Lexa puisse la séduire de nouveau.

« Ah… »

« Tu es contre ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dis : si j'ai accepté cette sortie, c'était en toute connaissance de cause. » sourit Clarke qui prit soudain la main de Lexa « Alors, continuons cette soirée, veux-tu ? »

« Avec joie. »

* * *

Et après avoir presque sillonné tous les stands, en évitant les plus ardus à la demande de Clarke qui prétextait vouloir ménager le poignet de la jolie brune, mais que Lexa pensait n'être qu'une excuse, elles décidèrent de quitter la fête foraine.

Une fois dans la voiture, Clarke se tourna vers Lexa « Tu me réserves autre chose ? »

« J'aurais pu t'offrir un resto quatre étoiles… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais, je crois que tu préférerais ça. » Elle lui tendit une boite jaune pâle avec un cupake dessiné dessus

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je les adore ! » Lexa sourit « Tu t'en ais souvenu… »

« Je me souviens de ton air extatique en croquant dedans. »

« Un orgasme culinaire surtout ! »

 _Avant un vrai orgasme_ … pensa Lexa, ce qui la fit détourner le regard afin de cacher son embarras.

« Merci ! Et mes hanches te remercient aussi. »

« Arrête, tu es parfaite ! »

Clarke sourit avant de prendre un cupcake dans la boite et de croquer à pleines dents dedans. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, ou plutôt un gémissement, de contentement qui fit rougir Lexa.

« T'en veux ? »

« Hm non merci… Profite, ils sont pour toi. »

« Mouais, tu dois pas prendre de poids pour ta pièce ? »

« En quelque sorte oui. »

« On t'a déjà demandé des trucs de fou pour un rôle ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien : changer ta couleur ? De faire des piercing ? »

« Hm… On m'a demandé si ça ne me gênait pas de changer ma couleur, j'ai refusé, alors j'ai porté une perruque. On m'a aussi demandé pour un film sur l'armée si je pouvais me raser le crâne, j'ai évidemment refusé. »

« Sérieux ? Pourtant Demi Moore l'a fait elle. »

« Oui, mais elle avait une tête a qui le crâne rasé allait parfaitement. Et puis je tiens trop à mes cheveux. »

Par réflexe, Clarke passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de la belle brune, mais quand elle se rendit compte de son geste, elle se rétracta avant que Lexa ne l'arrête.

« J'avais oublié. »

« Oublié quoi ? »

« Ce que ça faisait lorsque tu me touchais… » murmura Lexa, comme un douloureux aveu

D'un seul coup, Clarke s'approcha et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, faisant naitre des frissons de part et d'autre. Un baiser plus long, plus langoureux, les ramenant des années en arrière. Elles se séparèrent alors dans un sourire discret et teinté d'une légère gêne.

« Bon, je… On rentre ? »

« Si tu veux. »

« Lexa, c'était une chouette soirée. » Lexa opina « Non enfin… Pas une chouette soirée. Chouette c'est nul comme mot. Je voulais plutôt dire : superbe, oui voilà : c'était une superbe soirée. Je n'aurais pas espéré mieux pour un premier rencard. »

Elle posa une de ses mains sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et après un regard silencieux et compréhensif, le moteur démarra. La musique en fond sonore, Clarke s'endormit doucement sous le regard amusé et compréhensif de Lexa. Et lorsque sa voiture se gara dans l'allée, elle constata avec amusement que la lumière du salon était encore allumée. Elle imaginait alors que Raven et Anya, après avoir couché Madi, attendaient impatiemment leur retour pour les cuisiner sur ce qu'elles avaient fait, sur ce qu'elles avaient dit, où elles étaient allées et jusqu'ou elles étaient allées… Elle en avait déjà la migraine.

Clarke se réveilla en ne sentant plus le moteur tourner et jeta un œil vers Lexa « Un problème ? »

« Nope. Elles nous attendent. » lança Lexa d'un coup de tête vers la fenêtre éclairée.

« Ah… Et tu es prête ? »

Un gloussement amusé retentit alors « On est jamais prêt pour ça, hein ? »

* * *

« Ok, ok, joue-la cool, elles arrivent ! » se précipita Raven après avoir scruté par la fenêtre l'arrivée des deux jeunes femmes, qui venaient à peine de sortir de la voiture.

« Arrête, on dirait que tu es plus excitée qu'elles. »

« Et c'est surement le cas. Elles vont faire comme si de rien n'était mais je compte sur toi pour cuisiner Lexa, comme je vais cuisiner Clarke ! »

« Bien chef ! »

Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Clarke et Lexa apparurent, en laissant leur veste au porte-manteau « Salut les filles ! » s'enthousiasma plus que de rigueur la belle latino

« Hey, encore debout ? »

« Bah, on allait tout de même pas manquer le débriefing ! Sauf si vous comptiez passez directement dans la chambre sans passer par la case « _Questions gênantes_ », ce que je ne conçois absolument pas, sachez-le. »

Lexa et Clarke échangèrent un regard avant de venir s'asseoir en face du couple « Ok, allez-y. »

« Je commence ! » lança Raven « Tout d'abord : y a-t-il eu contact charnel ? »

« Ray, t'es lourde ! » lança Anya en lui donnant un coup de coude « Alors ? »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel mais ce fut Clarke qui répondit, à sa plus grande surprise « Oui. »

« Ahhhh ! Des détails, détails ! »

« Ray ! » lancèrent les trois jeunes femmes d'une même voix

« Bah quoi ? Ok, alors : y'a eu bisou ? » Et elle n'eut pas à attendre de réponse car le langage du corps parla pour elles « Mouahaha, espèces de petites coch… »

« Si tu finis cette phrase, je divorce avant même que nous soyons mariées. » menaça Anya, ce qui coupa toute envie à la jolie brunette

« Vous voulez dormir ici ce soir ? »

« Non, on va rentrer. Mais on accepte volontiers ton invitation à déjeuner ici demain. »

« Je ne crois pas avoir fait d'invitation… »

« Si, si, tu l'as fais. Bon ! Chérie on y va et vous deux… Quoique vous fassiez… Ne réveillez pas ma princesse. »

Le couple disparut alors et Lexa, en retrait, souffla « J'ai cru que ça serait plus dur… Je suis parano ou ? »

« Non, non, j'ai trouvé aussi ça très… trop facile. » Puis soudain son téléphone vibra plusieurs fois « Ah… Je me disais aussi. » et devant le regard perdu de Lexa, elle compléta en secouant doucement son téléphone « Ray… Je viens de recevoir au moins 4 messages d'affilé… Et je pense que je vais en recevoir encore jusqu'à ce que je lui réponde. » gloussa la jolie blonde

« Je vois, bonne chance. »

« Ouais, en parlant de chance : toi tu en as aussi, ta sœur est moins envahissante. »

« Oh j'imagine juste qu'elle est derrière Raven, attendant elle aussi quelques réponses. »

Quelques secondes de flottement entre les deux jeunes femmes firent planer un moment de gêne avant que Lexa ne se racle la gorge « Hm bon… Je… Je vais me coucher. »

« Oui, pareil. »

Elles montèrent ensemble, toujours dans une tension et lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent au premier, Clarke se tourna vers Lexa « Bon… Bonne nuit. Merci pour cette soirée, c'était parfait. »

Lexa sourit « Oui, parfait. » Elle initia alors un pas en avant et déposa un tendre baiser, non pas sur la bouche de Clarke, à la plus grande surprise de cette dernière, mais sur sa joue. Un baiser chaste mais appuyé. Puis elle s'éloigna, Clarke restant là jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse derrière sa porte. Elle passa par la chambre de sa fille qui dormait paisiblement dans son petit lit « Chérie… Si tu savais… » La petite gigota un peu avant de soupirer « Ta mère est dans une merde noire. »

Mais pourtant, elle ne put que sourire en repensant à la soirée, à leurs baisers échangés, à ce qui pourrait arriver dans les prochains jours… Tout pourrait changer.

* * *

Le réveil fut des plus agréables pour Clarke. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était levé depuis un moment. Elle regarda son téléphone, et au-delà du fait qu'il devait y avoir une dizaine de messages de la part de Raven, c'est l'heure qui la fit sursauter et bondir hors de son lit.

Elle se précipita dans la chambre de sa fille et eut la surprise de trouver le lit vide. Pendant un bref moment, elle paniqua, puis elle entendit un rire retentir venant d'en bas. Elle souffla de soulagement avant de descendre et de trouver Lexa et Madi dans la cuisine, la petite dans sa chaise haute et Lexa cuisinant des pancakes. Elle resta là durant quelques secondes, essayant de fixer cette image dans sa tête : une image d'un semblant de bonheur familial avec sa fille… et Lexa, dans un moment joyeux et tendre. Et cette image lui plut, énormément.

« Hey, levée ?! »

« Hm, oui, il semblerait que j'ai fais une belle grasse matinée. »

« Ca semble t'étonner. »

« Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois où ça m'est arrivée. » sourit-elle « Des pancakes… Hm… »

« Je ne savais pas ce que mangeait Madi au petit déjeuner, alors j'ai trouvé un petit pot de compote… »

« C'est parfait. » Elle se pencha vers sa fille et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le crâne puis se tourna vers Lexa et se figea soudain : son premier élan aurait été d'aller enlacer et embrasser la jeune femme mais elle se retint : serait-ce déplacé ? Devait-elle initier le geste ? Le quémander ? Elle se mordilla la lèvre et se ravisa, préférant tourner son attention vers sa fille.

« Alors comme ça on a réveillé Lexa ? »

« Esa ! A ormi moi !

« Oui, comme une grande. » confirma Lexa « Je n'ai aucun mérite, j'étais levée depuis un moment. »

« Insomnie ? »

« Non, habitude. Et plus la pièce approche et moins je dors. Sans parler des répétitions que je fais trainer en longueur… »

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » Lexa la fixa « Quoi ? »

« Je… Je pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait… »

« Pourquoi pas. Je t'ai déjà vu répéter des lignes et des lignes. »

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, Lexa ne put que sourire, se remémorant les nombreuses fois où elle s'était retrouvée chez Clarke, ou Clarke chez elle, tandis qu'elle devait apprendre sont texte. La jolie blonde était souvent la garante des bonnes répétitions, et cela finissait d'ailleurs souvent par une ardente séance câline.

« Alors j'accepte avec plaisir. »

« Parfait ! Raven ne m'a pas encore envoyé de message, c'est surprenant. »

« Elle pense probablement que nous nous envoyons sauvagement en l'air aux quatre coins de ta maison. » répondit naturellement Lexa en déposant un énième pancakes sur la pile.

Clarke la fixa mais ne voyant aucune autre réaction de la part de Lexa, elle décida de ne pas relever et se concentra sur Madi qui se barbouillait de compote « Ok jeune fille, fini le maquillage. »

« Illage ? »

« Exactement. Allez, on va s'habiller car tata Raven va arriver. »

« Aven ! ui, moi i ya tu voi ! »

« Oui chérie. » Lexa haussa un sourcil « Quoi ? »

« T'as sérieusement compris ce qu'elle vient de dire ? »

« Pas vraiment mais tant que je ne discerne pas les mots pistolet, couteau ou suicide, je dis oui à ce qu'elle dit. »

Lexa pouffa de rire « Je peux comprendre. Tu as à peine touché à tes pancakes. Pas faim ? »

« Si, je reviens, je vais m'occup… »

« Je l'habille si tu veux. Je suis levée depuis un moment et j'ai déjà déjeuné. »

« Oh, tu… tu veux ? »

« Je crois que j'ai un crush sur ta fille, et je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, hein Madi ? »

« Yeah Esa ien ! »

« Allez viens, on va laisser maman. »

Cette phrase tiqua aux oreilles de Clarke et visiblement pas qu'à elle car Lexa se figea un quart de seconde avant de monter les marches, Madi dans ses bras. Clarke resta là, dans la cuisine, seule, essayant de remettre tout en ordre mais une seule et unique chose lui sauta alors aux yeux.

Elle abandonna alors ses pancakes et monta à toute vitesse jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille. Elle ouvrit la porte avec virulence, tant et si bien que Lexa sursauta, alors qu'elle venait de poser Madi dans son lit.

« Clarke, un prob… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Clarke étant sur les siennes en un baiser presque violent. Emportée dans son élan, la jolie blonde poussa Lexa contre la table à langer, ses mains encerclant la taille fine de la jeune femme. Lexa laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement avant d'enfouir ses mains dans la chevelure dorée de la jeune femme. Et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une longue minute qu'elles se séparèrent, presque à bout de souffle et le cœur haletant.

Clarke sembla presque surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'entreprendre, tandis que Lexa lui sourit sereinement, caressant de son pouce sa joue rosie, replaçant une mèche blonde vagabonde derrière son oreille.

« Et bien… C'est… intéressant. » gloussa Lexa « Que me vaut l'honneur de ce soudain élan ? »

« J'en avais envie… Vraiment envie. »

Lexa sourit de plus belle et prit Clarke par la taille « Aurais-je ce genre de démonstration plus souvent ? »

« Si tu le souhaites… »

« Comment dire non. »

Et alors qu'elles s'approchèrent de nouveau l'une de l'autre, Madi les fit se séparer d'un seul bond par un cri strident « Esaaaaaa ! Mamaaaaaa Assi ! »

« Petite diablesse… » murmura Clarke, un tantinet frustrée.

Lexa l'embrassa sur la joue avant de tourner son attention vers la petite « Maman va déjeuner et toi, jeune fille, tu restes avec moi. » Et soudain elle sentit les mains de Clarke autour de sa taille et son menton sur son épaule. Une vision et un sentiment idyllique pour les deux jeunes femmes, qui semblaient revenir de très loin. Et pourtant, tant de choses restaient à éclaircir. Oui, elles devraient parler, c'était certain, elles le savaient. Mais pour l'heure, elles ne voulaient que profiter de l'instant présent, avant que la tornade Raven n'arrive et n'essaie de leur tirer les vers du nez de manière plus ou moins explicite.

« Je vais l'habiller ? »

« On le fait ensemble, je veux que tu descendes avec moi et qu'on déjeune toutes les deux… Toutes les trois. »

Lexa sourit… D'un sourire que ne put voir Clarke d'où elle était, et se tourna « Ok. »

* * *

La plénitude qui était la leur vola en éclat à partir du moment où la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Elles le savaient, Raven, et dans une moindre mesure Anya, avaient hâte de connaitre le moindre détail de leur premier rencard. Clarke en avait déjà la migraine alors que Lexa prenait les choses relativement calmement.

« Je sais pas comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme. »

« Quand tu es dans une salle bondée attendant de savoir si tu vas recevoir un Emmy ou pas… Tu relativises le reste. »

« Ouais, certes. Mais Raven ne vaut-elle pas tous les Emmy de la Terre ?! »

« Probablement. »

Et quand Clarke ouvrit la porte, Raven surgit, tel un pantin de sa boite, d'abord en offrant à la jolie blonde une embrassade chaleureuse, puis en se tournant vers Lexa qu'elle salua d'un chaleureux sourire avant de se ruer vers sa nièce, le second amour de sa vie après Anya, selon ses dires.

Anya sembla plus discrète, plus en retrait, et beaucoup moins encline à entrer dans les détails de la vie privée de sa sœur « Salut les filles ! »

« Pourquoi ne sembles-tu pas aussi enthousiaste ? » lança Lexa, suspicieuse envers sa sœur

« Je m'en fous de ce que vous avez fais la nuit dernière. D'ailleurs j'ai pas besoin de te tirer les vers du nez. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Je sais. Ca se voit : tu es heureuse. » Lexa rougit à vu d'œil, et Anya sourit de plus belle « Tu vois, je suis ta sœur. J'ai pas besoin de te cuisiner des heures. Je t'ai vu être l'ombre de toi-même durant des années. Mais là, tu rayonnes. Tu irradies de bonheur. Alors peu importe si vous vous êtes embrassées, que vous ayez couché ensemble ou pas… Tu es heureuse, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. »

Lexa soupira d'aise et prit la main de sa sœur « Je n'ai pas couché avec elle, pas encore. Mais on s'est embrassées. »

Anya sourit plus largement et soudain lâcha les mains de sa sœur et de se tourner vers Raven « Hey Ray ! J'ai gagné ! Elles ont pas couché ensemble ! » hurla-t-elle

Lexa écarquilla les yeux avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains, honteuse « C'est pas vrai… »

« Et merde ! » ragea Ray « T'aurais pas pu faire un effort toi ! » lança-t-elle vers Clarke en lui tapant l'épaule

« Traitresse ! » grogna Lexa en direction de sa sœur d'un regard noir

« Oh ça va ! Mais j'avais raison : tu es heureuse. »

Lexa alla répondre mais referma sa bouche : comment dire le contraire ? Même si elles n'avaient pas encore posé les bases, répondu à certaines questions et éclairci certains points, elles étaient probablement bien parties.

« Ok, à table ! » lança Clarke en tapant dans ses mains

« Vous aviez parié quoi ? » demanda curieusement la jolie brune

« Hm 1000$. »

« Qu… Quoi, mais vous êtes sérieuses ? »

« Respire, on a fait compte-joint. C'était plus… pour la forme. Et j'ai gagné. Je savais que vous ne coucheriez pas le premier soir. »

« … »

« Même si je pense que tu y as fortement pensé. » Lexa la fusilla du regard « Quoi ? »

« J'ose plus rien te dire maintenant. »

« Arrête, tu aurais fini par me le dire ou Clarke à Raven. C'est pas vrai ? »

« Certes. »

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Vous êtes allées jusqu'ou ? »

« Juste… un ou deux baisers, rien de plus. »

« Et vous attendez quoi ? Tu repars après-demain pour New-York, bon sang ! »

« C'est pas si simple. »

« Ah oui ? Explique. »

Lexa soupira « C'est une sensation étrange : on connait la personne mais au final… on sait pas grand-chose, c'est plus la même. Physiquement, y'a des changements mineurs mais… On se rend compte qu'à l'intérieur, on a tellement changé. »

« Rien n'est irréversible. » sourit Anya

Lexa souffla longuement avant que Clarke n'arrive avec le plat. Elle se redressa alors et tout doute sur son visage avait disparu pour laisser place à un sourire de façade. Mais tout au long du repas, les paroles de sa sœur résonnèrent dans son crane : il ne lui restait que deux petits jours avant qu'elle ne reparte pour New York. Alors certes, c'était à peine à 3heures de route mais elle n'envisageait pas de quitter Clarke en les laissant encore en suspend, sans savoir ce qu'elles étaient, où elles en étaient et si quelque chose était possible à l'avenir.

* * *

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu es restée bien silencieuse durant le repas… »

Lexa baissa le regard pour l'ancrer sur la mousse naissante dans l'évier « Je… Non, ça va. »

« Ca n'a pas l'air. Est-ce à cause de leur pari stupide ? »

« Hm ? Oh non… Je m'attendais à ce genre de truc. » sourit-elle

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

« … »

« Lexa ? »

La belle brune abandonna pour quelques secondes sa vaisselle et se tourna vers Clarke « Je… Je me demandais… »

« Oui ? »

Elle inspira profondément « Qu'est-ce qu'on est ? »

Clarke haussa un sourcil « Qu'est-ce qu'on est ? »

« Toi et moi. Y'a quoi entre nous ? »

Clarke souffla comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire une allocution publique devant 10 000 personnes « Et bien… Je savais que ça arriverait. » plaisanta-t-elle « Je crois, sans trop m'avancer qu'on… Se plait assez, qu'on s'entend bien, du moins bien mieux qu'il y a quelques mois. On est sorties hier et c'était magique, ça a fini par un baiser. J'aime quand tu n'es pas loin, j'aime te voir interagir avec Madi, et plus que tout… j'aime cette sensation. »

« Cette sensation ? »

« De plénitude, d'envie, de bonheur. Je suis heureuse. Alors, je pense, sans trop me tromper, que ça a certainement à voir avec toi. » sourit Clarke « Alors, ça veut peut-être dire que toi et moi… On est plus proche, genre… comme sortir ensemble. »

« Tu veux dire… »

« Etre officiellement petites amies. »

Le cœur de Lexa rata un battement « Petites amies… »

« Si c'est ce dont tu parlais évidemment. »

« Oui, oui ! Enfin je veux dire… oui ? »

Clarke gloussa alors « Alors on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Evidemment, je ne te cache pas qu'on est encore loin de la complicité qu'on avait instauré y'a quelques années, et peut-être que cette relation ne reviendra jamais comme telle. Mais… On peut travailler à s'en rapprocher un maximum. »

« Alors, nous sommes un couple… » constata presque pour elle-même, Lexa

« Nous sommes un couple. »

« Nous avons encore du chemin à faire… » souffla Lexa

« Mais es-tu prête, comme moi, à faire que ça marche, et pour de bon ? »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut repartir sur quelque chose ? Sans être influencées par notre passif ? »

« Evidemment qu'on sera influencées, et tant mieux, ça nous évitera de faire les mêmes erreurs. Déjà, nous devrons améliorer la communication entre nous. » dit-elle en faisant aller et venir son index entre elle et Lexa

« Totalement. »

« Ensuite… » Elle s'approcha et l'attrapa par la taille « Il va falloir… » Elle se colla à elle « … Qu'on réapprenne… » elle frôla ses lèvres « … A se connaitre… » Elle déposa un léger baiser « … Physiquement. »

Lexa haussa un sourcil « Quoi, c'est ça pour toi l'urgence ? »

« T'es sérieuse ? » lui souffla-t-elle « Depuis ce matin, je ne pense qu'à cela. »

« Tu veux dire lorsque tu m'as plaqué sauvagement contre la table à langer de ta fille… juste devant elle ? »

« Certes, c'était un peu… impétueux. » concéda la brunette

« Lexa… Sérieusement, si on sort ensemble, la question du sexe est presque… inéluctable. Si tu as le moindre problème avec ça… »

« Pourquoi en aurais-je ? »

« J'en sais rien. Les règles sont souvent remises à zéro lorsqu'on sort avec une ex : on connait pas mal de choses déjà, dont des trucs assez intimes. »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même : on a changé, on doit se redécouvrir… »

Clarke sourit et lui caressa la joue « Alors on est officiellement ensemble ? »

« Oui. »

Et sans attendre, elles scellèrent cette promesse par un langoureux baiser qui ne prit fin que lorsque Madi chouina dans son parc quelques instants après. Elles se séparèrent et échangèrent un sourire « Sauvées par les pleurs. » souffla Clarke

« Oui, on peut dire. »

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans un calme relatif. Clarke aida Lexa à réviser sa pièce, dans le patio tandis que Madi s'amusait avec ses poupées de chiffons.

« Combien de fautes ? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? »

« C'était si mauvais que ça ? » soupira, désespérée, Lexa

« Tu sais moi j'arriverais pas à retenir 2 lignes alors bon… »

« Et merde… »

« Hey, ça va aller, tu vas gérer, comme tout le reste. »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Clarke… En parlant de ça… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu… Tu aimerais… Dans un mois il y a la Première et… »

« Lexa ? »

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner ? »

Lexa souffla, comme soulagée d'avoir enfin lâché sa bombe. Elle attendit alors fébrilement la réponse de Clarke, se faisant attendre… Cette dernière la regardant, un air amusé sur le visage

« Alors ? »

" J'accepte, avec plaisir. » sourit Clarke

« En fait… Je… J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes… officiellement. »

Clarke la fixa, comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lexa faisait cette précision « Off… Ohhhhhh Je vois ! »

« Oui tu comprends je… J'ai pas envie de me cacher. J'ai aucunement honte… »

« J'ai pas non plus envie de me cacher. » confirma en un sourire la jolie blonde « Tu n'as pas peur des gros titres des tabloïds ? Genre : _La vedette se tape son ex_ ? »

« Bah… Ca sera vrai, non ? » se moqua Lexa

Clarke éclata de rire alors et laissa le script de coté avant de s'autoriser à enlacer la jeune femme « Un break ? »

« J'ai tellement besoin de bosser… »

« Il est tard. On a même pas mangé… Pizza autour d'un film ? »

Lexa lui sourit « Tu sais me parler. »

* * *

Une soirée comme une autre. Voilà ce que les deux jeunes femmes pourraient dire de ce diner autour d'une pizza tout en regardant le dernier Harry Potter.

« T'as évidemment été voir la pièce à Londres hein ? » lança Clarke en finissant sa part de pizza

« Evidemment ! »

« J'ai pas pu… Trop accaparée par le taff… Un de mes plus grands regrets. »

« Si ça peut te consoler, à l'époque, j'aurais adoré la voir avec toi. » sourit tristement Lexa « Tant de choses qu'on a loupé ensemble… »

« Mais tant d'autres qu'on pourra faire. » lui assura Clarke « Ca ne sera pas tout rose, et on va galérer… »

« Ensemble. »

« Ensemble. »

Elles échangèrent un regard avant que le générique du film n'apparaisse.

« Bon… Il est tard alors… »

Lexa se leva en opinant et ramassa les restes, suivie par Clarke. La jolie blonde sentit alors une légère tension à mesure que l'heure du coucher approchait. Evidemment, chacune d'elle savait que cette question serait évoquée, et même si Lexa partait après-demain, il leur restait toute une journée pour en discuter ou… en profiter ?

« Clarke ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hm, quoi ? »

« Visiblement, tu ne m'écoutais pas. » ironisa Lexa

« Désolée, j'étais… ailleurs. »

« Je disais : ton téléphone n'arrête pas de vibrer sur la table. »

« Ah… » Elle s'en empara et blêmit soudain en lisant le contenu du message qu'il venait de recevoir

« Un problème ? Clarke ? »

« Non, non c'est… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ma mère. »

« Abby ? Rien de grave ? »

« Pas encore… Enfin j'espère. »

« ? »

« Elle aimerait qu'on mange ensemble demain midi. »

« Ensemble ? »

« Toi, Raven, Anya et moi… Chez eux. »

« Oh… Et… C'est bon signe ? »

« J'en sais rien… Déjeuner avec Raven et Anya était déjà stressant, mais là si on rajoute ma mère… »

« Tu veux décliner l'invitation ? »

« Ca serait pire… Non ? »

« Probablement. Alors, t'en penses quoi ? »

« Si je dis oui, on se jette dans la gueule du loup. Si je dis non, cela apparaitrait comme louche. »

« Ok, je lui dis oui. » Lexa esquissa un sourire peu assuré « Hey, ça va aller. »

« Ta mère me déteste. »

« Ma mère ne te déteste pas. »

« Ta mère ne sait pas que toi et moi… c'est reparti. Elle va me haïr. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Elle sait depuis un moment déjà… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Depuis la crémaillère à vrai dire… »

« Oh, je vois. »

« Mais si tu veux, je peux l'avertir en amont pour ne pas lui annoncer demain. Quoique j'imagine que Raven a du nous devancer… »

« Super… »

Clarke gloussa « On devrait aller se coucher, si on doit affronter de véritables tornades demain. »

« Tu as raison. »

Elles montèrent cote à cote les escaliers et lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Clarke se mordilla la lèvre inférieure « Lexa ! »

« Oui ? »

« Je… Tu… Bonne nuit ? »

La jolie brunette sourit, comme si elle savait au fond d'elle-même ce que s'apprêtait à dire réellement Clarke « Bonne nuit. »

Puis elle s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement, faisant naitre un soupir de contentement de Clarke « Hey… On est pas pressées. » Clarke ouvrit alors les yeux pour faire face à Lexa « On y viendra. Et même si je pars dans un jour… » Elle lui caressa la joue « Tu sais que c'est compliqué entre nous. Notre relation est atypique, et du coup, tout le reste aussi, y compris… Les relations sexuelles. »

« Oui je sais, c'est évident. Désolée… »

« Y'a pas de quoi, j'en ai envie tu sais. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Evidemment. Mais… Il faut qu'on prenne le temps… On en a besoin. »

« Oui, tu as raison, c'est certain même. »

Lexa l'embrassa sur le front avant de reculer « Bonne nuit Clarke. » répéta-t-elle

« Bonne nuit. »

Et chacune entra dans sa chambre avec une frustration latente mais justifiée. Mais sous couvert de devoir faire les choses bien, chacune était terrifiée à l'idée de passer à l'étape supérieure, mais aucune n'était encore prête ni à se l'avouer, ni à l'avouer à l'autre. Le chemin serait encore long… et bien des obstacles étaient à venir, le prochain arrivant dès le lendemain.

 **TBC**


	26. Avant-première

**Bonjour mes loulous !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Moi nickel ! C'est les vacances... Enfin pas pour moi T_T**

 **Pour fêter ça, je vous propose un long chapitre qui, je pense, va grandement vous plaire *_***

 **ps : _pardonnez-moi les possibles coquilles et typos de ce chapitre, par manque de temps, je n'ai pu me relire correctement :/_**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Avant-première**

Clarke eut du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Et il semblait que sa fille pouvait le sentir au-delà du mur les séparant : la petite se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit ce qui offrit à sa mère de belles périodes d'insomnies.

« Elle est malade ? »

Clarke sursauta en entendant Lexa, au pas de la porte de la chambre de Madi

« Non, je crois que ses dents lui jouent des tours. »

« Oh… »

« Désolée, si elle t'a réveillé. » soupira Clarke en ne lâchant pas sa fille du regard.

« Pas de mal… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… »

« Ah oui ? »

Lexa sourit et s'approcha, se penchant à son tour sur le petit lit « Elle semble calme… »

« En espérant que ça dure… Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

« La vérité ? » Clarke fit un léger mouvement de tête « Je crois que c'est un mixte de pas mal de choses : ma pièce approchant, le déjeuner avec tes parents demain et… »

« Et ? »

Lexa l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, puis à la commissure des lèvres et la jolie blonde recula, un air amusé sur le visage « Quoi ? »

« Non rien… On dirait… »

« On dirait quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien… Que tu es d'humeur… badine ? »

« Peut-être. » Clarke haussa un sourcil « Quoi ? »

« Oh rien… Y'a encore quelques heures, tu disais qu'il fallait prendre notre temps, nous redécouvrir… Et là, j'ai l'impression que… »

« Que quoi ? J'ai jamais dis que je n'avais pas envie de toi, j'ai juste dis qu'il valait mieux attendre. »

« Intéressant. Donc : tu as envie de moi, mais on ne couchera définitivement pas ensemble ce soir ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Alors quoi, on se tripote et on se chauffe ? Et quand ça devient trop scabreux, on s'arrête et on se frustre jusqu'à la prochaine fois où on se voit ? »

« … »

« Tu sais, j'ai beau être une adulte raisonnée… Lexa, c'est pas un secret que tu me plais… physiquement. Sur un plan sexuel, toi et moi, ça a toujours été le pied. Alors, je sais que, malgré toutes ces années, toi et moi ça pourrait coller physiquement. »

« Mais là n'est pas la question… »

« Là n'est pas la question. » confirma Clarke « Même si j'ai terriblement envie de toi, ça ne serait pas bien, pas maintenant… On a des trucs à régler avant… »

« Je sais. »

« On devrait vraiment aller dormir. » recommanda Clarke avant d'embrasser sa fille sur son front, de s'assurer que le babyphone était bien en marche et de fermer lentement la porte derrière elle. Lexa la suivit et, dans le couloir, elle prit la main de Clarke.

« Merci. »

« Merci ? Pourquoi ? »

« De ne pas avoir succombé. »

Clarke sourit « On devrait avoir une bonne discussion demain matin, ne serait-ce qu'avant de partir à l'abattoir le midi. »

« Tu as raison. »

Et tandis que Lexa s'éloigna, Clarke la rattrapa et la fit se retourner avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Et au bout de longues secondes intenses, elles se séparèrent, le sourire aux lèvres « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Cette nuit là, aucune même Madi, ne se réveillèrent.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut Clarke qui se réveilla en premier. Elle prépara activement le petit déjeuner de sa fille, mais aussi le sien et celui de Lexa, et quand la jolie brunette descendit à son tour, elle put constater une table richement garnie, Clarke s'occupant de Madi sur le canapé. Elle sourit alors, s'imaginant pouvoir vivre ce genre de matin pendant des années encore, et soudain cette vision lui plut, bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé.

« Hey salut. »

Lexa sortit de ses pensées et rejoignit la mère et la fille sur le canapé. En guise de bonjour, la jolie brunette déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Clarke.

« Bien dormie ? »

« Très bien. »

« Le petit déjeuner est servi. »

« J'ai vu ça. »

« Chérie, tu joue avec tes poupées, maman va déjeuner. »

« Moi siiiiiii ! »

« Madi, s'il te plait. »

« Siii ! »

Lexa étouffa un rire devant l'air assuré de Madi, lui rappelant fortement celui de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, notamment lorsqu'elle était devant une toile vierge, attendant que l'inspiration ne vienne, ne démordant pas de son idée.

« Qu'elle vienne, ça nous fera de la compagnie. »

« Tu es sûre ? Elle pourrait… nous distraire. »

« Sûre. »

Lexa s'installa alors, le cœur battant, car oui, ce matin, elles s'étaient promis de discuter ensemble, de mettre les choses à plat, et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle avait à cœur d'être sincère, entière et sans fard, Clarke le méritait, leur relation le méritait.

« Ok… Tu veux un pancakes avant ou… »

« Clarke, je t'en pris, ce n'est pas non plus le bagne. Discutons normalement. »

« Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. »

« Et si on revenait à ce qui nous a amené à cette situation aujourd'hui ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Mon mensonge. »

« … »

« Je sais que j'ai fais une connerie en te mentant, en te repoussant, en choisissant pour toi ce que deviendrait notre couple. Je t'ai fais souffrir gratuitement et, pour être sincère, je n'avais pas le courage ou la franchise de rompre avec toi autrement que par ce biais là. La vérité est que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Je ne passais pas que ça serait suffisant. Nous étions bien, nous étions dans notre bulle, mais dès qu'il fallait se séparer, moi pour mes tournages, toi pour tes études, ça me déchirait le cœur. »

« Je t'en ai voulu tu sais, et je t'en veux encore. »

« Je sais. »

« Et je crois que c'est le problème ici… »

« … »

« Tu m'en veux encore, et je crois qu'inconsciemment, tu ne veux pas t'investir dans cette relation pour ne pas souffrir une nouvelle fois… A cause de moi. »

« … »

« Clarke, ce n'est pas une accusation, je comprends et j'accepte. »

« Six ans après, je pourrais passer à autre chose. »

« Mais ça ne serait que reculer pour mieux sauter. Si on veut repartir sur des bases saines, il faut être franches entre nous dès maintenant. Même si ça veut dire que ce que nous allons dire et entendre ne nous plaira pas forcément. »

« … »

Lexa inspira profondément « Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. »

« Quoi ? Non, non, absolument pas, je… » mais elle se tut lorsque Lexa leva sa main solennellement « Désolée, continue. »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu me détestes, ou encore que tu ne m'apprécies pas. Je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir et qu'on ne peut oublier ces six années entre nous. Clarke, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, je t'apprécie énormément… Je… Je t'aime. »

Clarke se figea, n'osant croire les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de la jeune femme, des mots qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis des années et qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé entendre de nouveau.

« Lexa… »

« Attends. Je sais que c'est différent pour toi, que ce n'est pas encore de l'amour, ou encore l'amour que tu ressentais il y a six ans. Je ne sais même pas si un jour on pourra en revenir à une telle relation, une telle complicité comme par le passé. Mais je te promets de tout faire pour regagner ta confiance, ton amour, ton soutien. J'ai merdé, je le sais et c'est à moi de refaire tout se travail de reconquête. Et si ça veut dire : ramer encore des semaines, des mois… Si au bout du compte ça marche et que tu as de nouveau confiance en moi, alors cette attente n'aura définitivement pas été vaine. »

Lexa sembla avoir fini son laïus, à bout de souffle, épuisée comme si elle venait de courir des kilomètres. Elle attendit alors le verdict de Clarke, cette dernière la fixant, impassible.

« Tu as raison. » lança finalement Clarke « Je ne t'aime pas… Du moins, je ne t'aime plus comme j'ai pu t'aimer entièrement voilà des années. Tu as aussi raison en disant qu'il sera dur de retrouver ce qu'on avait partagé avant… Mais on peut arriver à quelque chose de similaire, tout en gardant des spécificités. »

« Des spécificités ? »

« Madi, par exemple. Ou encore le fait que ta sœur et ma meilleure amie vont bientôt se marier et faire de nous des membres à part entière d'une même famille. »

« Oh oui je vois. »

« Mais, je ne suis pas d'accord sur le fait que tu sois la seule à travailler à ce que notre couple fonctionne. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilités, même si à l'époque je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. Si tu as cru que notre couple ne pourrait dépasser la question de la distance et du reste, c'est aussi parce que, de mon coté, je n'ai jamais réussi à combler ces incertitudes, à te rassurer sur le fait que les choses pourraient changer. Un couple, c'est deux personnes… Il serait injuste que tu sois la seule à te battre pour que ça marche entre nous. »

« Alors… Ca veut dire que tu es d'accord pour que toi et moi ça puisse remarcher ? »

« Evidemment. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, on aurait pas échangé tant de baisers depuis hier soir, sans parler de ce rencard, non ? »

« Oui… Evidemment. » sourit Lexa « Par quoi on commence alors ? Je veux dire… Comment regagner ta confiance et ton amour ? »

Clarke sembla pensive alors puis la fixa « Je pense que ça se fera sur la durée, non ? Je veux dire. Tu as déjà fais un grand pas hier soir… Cette soirée était géniale. Et puis, tu as un bon contact avec Madi déjà. Sans t'en rendre compte, tu as déjà fais beaucoup. »

Lexa sourit « Avec le temps… »

« Avec le temps. » confirma la jolie blonde

« Mamaaaaaaaaaaa assi Aven ! »

Les deux jeunes rirent alors du timing bien placé de la petite « Clarke… »

« Oui ? »

« On est… Qu'est-ce qu'on est ? Non pas que j'apporte une importance fondamentale aux titres mais… »

Clarke se leva et se pencha vers Lexa en l'embrassant tendrement « Hm… Tu peux écrire sur ta page IMDB que tu es en couple. » Lexa sourit « Si accro à Clarke Griffin que même six ans plus tard, tu y reviens. »

« Suis-je vraiment obligée d'écrire ça ? » ironisa-t-elle

« Tu as obligation d'écrire que tu es en couple. » elle l'embrassa « Chasse gardée. » de nouveau un baiser « Pas touche. » un autre « Terrain miné. » Un dernier

« Je crois que j'ai saisi. » sourit Lexa « Tu es prête à affronter les affres de la célébrité avec moi ? »

Clarke lui sourit « Totalement. »

Mais Lexa savait que cette réponse était teintée d'une certaine appréhension : les médias, une fois certains que Lexa était de nouveau en couple avec une ancienne conquête, se rueraient sur la vie de Clarke. Elle devrait alors à tout prix la protéger, elle et Madi, d'un tourbillon médiatique qui pourrait, à long terme, avoir raison de leur couple.

Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Clarke une seconde fois. Et si cela revenait à devoir s'éloigner des planches et des caméras, alors elle le ferait. Car là était toute la différence : aujourd'hui, elle était prête à faire passer Clarke avant sa carrière.

* * *

Les filles étaient enfin prêtes à affronter la tornade Griffin comme l'aimait à l'appeler Clarke, non sans mettre une pression inutile à Lexa.

« Tu lui enfiles son manteau ? » demanda Clarke à Lexa

La jolie brunette était toujours surprise de l'aisance avec laquelle Clarke laissait Lexa s'occuper de sa fille. Et c'est bien volontiers qu'elle obtempéra. Madi se laissa gentiment faire, affichant toujours un large sourire quand il était question de s'occuper d'elle.

« Elle a tes yeux… » souffla Lexa, toujours émerveillée par la petite qui, plus elle grandissait, ressemblait à sa mère.

« Hm je sais. J'espère qu'elle aura le caractère bienveillant et doux de son père et pas l'aspect têtu et boudeur de sa mère. » grimaça la jolie blonde

« Tu lui parleras de lui ? »

« Evidemment. Roan était un homme bien, un bon chirurgien, un ami attentif et, je suis sûre, il aurait été un père fabuleux. » Une pointe de jalousie teinta le visage de Lexa, ce qui n'échappa guère à Clarke « Ca aussi on devrait en parler, tu crois pas ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De nos conquêtes passées, durant ces six années. »

« C'est juste… C'est idiot mais… De savoir que tu as couché avec un homme, peut-être plusieurs... »

« Il n'y a eu que lui. En homme je veux dire, il n'y en a eu qu'un seul. »

« Je ne te jette pas la pierre… »

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de regarder Madi et de te dire que… »

« Au contraire, sans tout cela, elle n'aurait jamais vu le jour, et cela aurait été bien dommage. » dit-elle en tapotant le bout du nez de la petite qui essaya d'attraper son index

« J'en ais pas eu beaucoup tu sais. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« D'amantes. Mis à part quelques coups d'un soir, au sortir d'un bar… Les seules relations quasi officielles et qui avaient un quelconque intérêt pour moi étaient avec Roan et Niylah. »

Lexa grimaça « J'en ais eu aussi… »

« Je sais. Merci à tous ces choux gras de la presse à scandale… »

« Je suis désolée… »

« Je t'ai maudite… Bien des fois, Raven et moi achetions une pile de ces merdes et on s'amusait à les brûler… C'était… sadique mais c'était la seule solution que j'avais trouvé pour passer au-delà. »

« Je comprends. Dis-moi cette Niylah… C'était sérieux entre vous ? »

« C'était… Spécial. Nous étions ensemble mais assez libres. On s'apparentait à quelque chose comme une union libre, même si aucune n'allait voir ailleurs. Quand on avait besoin, on se voyait, on se soutenait… Elle m'a aidé à passer le cap de Roan, quand j'avais besoin de soutien et d'une présence. Aujourd'hui c'est fini mais nous sommes restées en bons termes car nous étions assez conscientes que notre relation n'était ni sérieuse ni saine et encore moins viable sur le long terme. »

« … »

« Et toi avec Beth ? »

Lexa hoqueta, amusée « Beth n'était qu'un placebo. Je venais à peine de me mettre avec elle quand nous nous sommes revues à l'hôpital. Pour être franche, j'allais même mettre un terme à notre relation, mais de t'avoir revu, de savoir que tu étais heureuse avec un enfant… Je me suis sentie idiote, et seule. Et elle était là… »

« On peut pas dire qu'on ait brillé par nos relations personnelles. »

« En espérant que celle-ci soit la bonne. » sourit Lexa

« J'y crois, je veux y croire. »

« Même si la confiance est encore à conquérir. »

« Il faut bien commencer quelque part. Et puis, si on y croit pas, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer non ? »

« Exact. » Lexa se tourna vers Madi alors « Je vais devoir aussi conquérir le cœur de cette demoiselle. »

« Oh crois-moi, je crois sincèrement qu'elle est déjà conquise. »

« Avoue que si le courant n'était pas passé entre elle et moi, ça aurait été un point en ma défaveur. »

« Franchement ? Oui. Mais elle est de bonne composition et si elle tient vraiment de sa mère, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle non plus ne succomberait pas à toi. » Elles échangèrent un sourire « Pour autant, il faut savoir que si tu veux me conquérir, tu dois te faire à l'idée que tu emmènes avec toi une famille : une mère et une fille. Es-tu vraiment prête à ça maintenant ? »

Lexa fixa Clarke, puis Madi, puis de nouveau Clarke, et conclut par un sourire : elle avait 27 ans et rien au monde ne lui faisait plus peur que de devenir parent. C'est ainsi qu'elle sut « J'ai la trouille, de mal faire, mais je ne serais pas seule, je ne le serais plus. Je crois que je suis plus que prête. » Elle attrapa Madi et la petite cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme. Clarke sourit alors :

« Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule. »

* * *

Le chemin fut évidemment trop court pour Lexa et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la maison familiale des Griffin, une vague mêlant nostalgie et appréhension l'envahit. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dedans, al dernière fois fut pour Thanksgiving, sept ans plus tôt, lors de la demande en mariage de Marcus à Abby.

En cette fin Avril, le temps clément leur permis de traverser les quelques pâtés de maison à pied, Lexa ayant pris en main la poussette dans laquelle Madi somnolait.

« Ok, prête ? »

« Est-on toujours prêt pour ce genre de chose ? Je veux dire : rencontrer la belle-famille, être présentée officiellement comme ta petite-amie… Tout ça est normal, mais lorsqu'on le fait pour la deuxième fois aux mêmes personnes c'est… »

« … Etrange ? » Lexa opina « Tu m'étonnes. Mais tout se passera bien. »

Mais ce que ne savait pas Clarke s'était que Lexa avait encore en mémoire la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Abby lors de la crémaillère chez Raven et Anya, ce soir là sur le balcon. Abby l'avait mise en garde de s'éloigner sous peine de faire encore souffrir sa fille. Ce à quoi Lexa avait répondu en écartant Clarke et en repartant à Los Angeles dans l'idée de se faire oublier de Clarke. Mais lorsque l'opportunité de faire cette pièce de théâtre s'offrit à elle à New-York, elle vit en cette proposition, un signe du destin.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait tôt ou tard à affronter de nouveau Abby. Et bien plus que Clarke à reconquérir, Lexa devait aussi et surtout reconquérir Abby et lui prouver qu'elle n'avait que de bonnes intentions envers sa fille. Et ça, Clarke n'en avait aucune idée.

Alors quand Clarke toqua à la porte et qu'Abby apparut, le cœur de Lexa se serra si fort qu'elle en eut presque la nausée.

« Chérie ! Pile à l'heure. Raven et Anya sont en train de s'étriper, je ne savais plus quoi faire… »

« S'étriper ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Une histoire de caféine et d'hormones… »

« Houlà… Je reviens ! »

Clarke disparut et laissant Abby face à face avec Lexa, tenant Madi dans ses bras, comme une protection « Bon… Bonjour Miss Griffin. »

Abby la toisa de haut en bas avant de répondre « Bonjour miss Woods. Entrez. »

Cela n'avait rien d'une invitation chaleureuse et si elle s'était écoutée, Lexa aurait fui dans le sens inverse. Elle déglutit et serra un peu plus Madi dans ses bras, mais lorsque la petite vit Abby, elle lui tendit les bras « Biiii ! »

« Viens ma chérie, viens voir ta grand-mère. » Abby attrapa la petite et soudain Lexa se sentit nue devant elle « Et bien entrez ! »

« Oui, oui, désolée… »

Lexa s'avança et referma la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Abby avait disparu, elle lâcha soudain se souffle qu'elle retenait depuis son arrivée.

« Hey Lexie ! » lança Anya. La jolie brune était soudain soulagée de voir une tête amicale et sourit « Un problème ? »

« Non, non aucun. C'est étrange de revenir ici. »

« J'imagine. Allez viens. »

« Tu te disputais avec Raven ? »

« Rien de grave, elle est tatillonne sur des détails pour le mariage : la couleur dominante, buffet ou service à table, type de musique… Je crois qu'elle commence à stresser. Alors quand je sens qu'elle craque, je la laisse décider, et ça la rend encore pus dingue que je ne me batte pas. Elle prétend que je ne tiens pas assez à ce mariage pour m'investir. »

« Et c'est le cas ? »

« Chérie : j'ai déjà ma robe, les alliances, j'ai réservé moi-même le prête pour la cérémonie laïque. Si y'a bien une personne impliquée dans ce mariage, c'est moi. » sourit-elle tristement « Un problème ? »

« C'est rien… C'est juste… Me retrouver ici, après toutes ces années… Et la présence pas très rassurante d'Abby… D'ailleurs, Marcus n'est pas là ? »

« Il va arriver plus tard. »

« Super… Moi qui comptais sur son soutien et pour freiner les ardeurs de sa femme… » railla Lexa

« Pourquoi elle serait hargneuse ? »

« … »

« Lexa ? »

Mais avant qu'elle ne réponde, Raven et Clarke apparurent, cette dernière visiblement éreintée d'un combat verbal avec sa meilleure amie.

« Ca va ? » demanda Lexa

« Ta future femme est pénible. » grogna Clarke en se massant les tempes « Sérieusement, on se fout de savoir comment le prête devrait être habillé, non ? »

Raven leva les mains en l'air « Ok, on arrête cette discussion avant qu'il y ait des morts. Salut Lex' ! »

« Hey… Alors, on stresse pour le mariage ? » ironisa Lexa avant de perdre le sourire en voyant Abby revenir avec Madi dans les bras.

« L'apéritif est servi ! »

Clarke nota le soudain changement d'attitude de sa compagne mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur, imaginant que la situation devait être assez perturbante pour elle. Alors, pour l'aider, elle attrapa la main de sa mère et la conduisit dans la cuisine.

« Mais… »

« Il manque des cacahuètes ! » lança Clarke pour justifier du kidnapping de sa mère. Et lorsqu'elles furent seules, loin de témoins indiscrets, elle soupira « Ok… Je dois te l'annoncer avant que ça ne soit complètement gênant. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Lexa et moi… On ressort ensemble. »

« … »

« C'est… C'est récent. A vrai dire, ça n'est réellement officiel que depuis hier mais… Je tenais à ce que tu le saches. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour éviter que tu ne sois désagréable avec elle. Elle est déjà assez stressée de devoir se confronter à toi une nouvelle fois et dans des circonstances assez étranges. »

« Elles ne sont étranges que parce qu'elle en a décidé ainsi. Elle t'a trompé il y a six ans, vous avez rompu. Elle revient dans ta vie et finalement vous vous remettez ensemble. »

« Alors premièrement : elle ne m'a pas trompé. Deuxièmement : c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Mais… C'est un résumé succinct et assez concis. »

« … »

« Pourquoi j'ai la nette impression que tu ne sautes pas de joie ? »

« Parce que ça n'est pas le cas. » répondit sèchement la doctoresse

« Ok, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Je peux comprendre que, de ton point de vue, les choses soient surréalistes mais… »

« … J'aurais du m'en douter lorsque tu as été la seule à pardonner à Lexa quand tous, Raven, moi et même Marcus, nous la condamnions. J'aurais du comprendre que rien n'était fini entre vous. J'aurais du le voir dès qu'elle a mis les pieds dans mon hôpital. »

« Ok, je suis pas fan du ton que tu emploies là… » lança Clarke avec prudence tandis qu'Abby la fixait d'un regard noir

« Clarke, tu es une jeune femme mature, intelligente et sensée. Je n'ai plus à te dire quoi faire, quoi penser ou que dire. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais… Crois-tu vraiment que cette relation soit pour le mieux ? »

Clarke gloussa alors « Pour le mieux… Tu sais que c'est ce que m'a sorti Lexa lorsque je lui ais demandé pourquoi elle m'avait menti, pourquoi elle m'avait poussé à la quitter : parce que c'était pour le mieux. C'était mieux pour moi. Mais tu sais ce que je crois ? Pour une fois, je veux faire quelque chose pour moi, quelque chose que je veux vraiment. Je vais ouvrir ce service pédiatrique, je vais être une mère exemplaire, je veux que Lexa soit ma compagne, et pourquoi pas qu'un jour elle devienne ma femme et la seconde mère de Madi. Non pas parce que c'est ce qui devrait être fait pour le mieux, mais parce que j'en ais envie. J'ai envie de Lexa dans ma vie, et j'aimerais sincèrement qu'elle fasse partie de la tienne, tout comme Anya l'est devenue. »

Abby resta silencieuse quelques secondes, fixant sa fille. Et lorsque la patience de Clarke s'effrita et qu'elle s'apprêta à parler de nouveau, Abby prit les devants.

« Bien… Ca a le mérite d'être clair. Tu sembles heureuse. »

« Je le suis. »

Abby soupira « Je suis certaine qu'elle ne t'en a jamais parlé mais… Le soir de la crémaillère de Raven et Anya, j'ai parlé à Lexa. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je lui ais dis de partir. »

Clarke se figea, son sang se glaça « Par… Pardon ? »

« Je l'ai mise au pied du mur en lui disant que si elle n'avait pas l'intention de bouger de sa situation, que si rien ne changerait, pourquoi tenter quelque chose si c'est pour finir au même endroit au final. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres encore. »

« Tu lui as fais peur. »

« Non, je l'ai mise devant ses responsabilités. Et sa réponse a été la fuite à ce moment là. Peut-être le choix le plus judicieux qu'elle ait fait depuis des années. »

« Comment as-tu osé… »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres inutilement. »

« Encore une fois, on a choisi à ma place. » argua Clarke « Je… J'aime Lexa ! Ce n'est pas comparable à ce qu'on a vécu auparavant, mais on y travaille. On a beaucoup parlé, on a échangé sur notre avenir, et tu sais quoi ? Les choses ont changé : elle va s'installer à new-York, pour un long moment… Madi l'adore. Et on a envie que ça bouge. »

« … »

« Maman, je sais que tu as des doutes, et je suis prête à accepter même que tu ne l'apprécies pas… Mais laisse lui, laisse nous, une chance. »

Abby fixa sa fille et soudain Lexa fit son apparition « Oh euh… Les filles m'ont envoyé vous chercher. Je… Désolée… »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir, elle sentit la main de Clarke se glisser dans la sienne « Attends. »

« Clarke ? »

« Ma mère aimerait être rassurée sur tes intentions envers moi. »

« … »

« Alors si tu pouvais enfin crever l'abcès. Parce qu'il est hors de question que ma mère et ma petite amie soient en froid. »

Lexa frissonna aux mots « petite amie » mais cela lui donna, par la même occasion, la force d'affronter Abby. Elle se redressa, serra la main de Clarke et fixa Abby « Je… J'aime votre fille. Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs par le passé, des erreurs qui pourraient être impardonnables, des erreurs et des décisions qui ont fait souffrir votre fille. Vous auriez toutes les raisons de me haïr, de vouloir que je renonce. Et si je me suis éloignée il y a deux mois, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Vous aviez raison : si je n'étais pas prête à faire des concessions pour Clarke, c'était que je ne la méritais pas… Ou du moins, pas encore. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, je suis prête à me battre, à prouver que je mérite Clarke et l'attention qu'elle me porte. Je sais que rien n'est encore parfait, mais j'y travaille et je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse, ainsi que Madi. »

Abby ne bougea pas, le visage impassible fixant la jeune femme, bras croisés, son message corporel aurait pu être des plus négatifs, et pourtant, au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité pour Lexa, Abby esquissa un sourire « Bien… Ca a le mérite d'être clair. »

« … »

« Il est évident qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé pour Raven et Anya, je serais mal placée pour dire que les secondes chances n'arrivent que rarement. Moi-même, j'ai eu cette opportunité avec Marcus. »

Lexa se permit d'esquisser un léger sourire à son tour avant que Clarke ne lui sert la main plus fortement.

« Mais je te préviens… » menaça Abby « Tu n'en auras pas d'autre. »

« Je sais. »

« Clarke et Madi valent bien plus qu'un sordide mensonge sous prétexte que cela serait pour le mieux pour elles. Si tu ne te sens pas de les aimer, les soutenir, être là pour elles, alors… la porte est grande ouverte. »

Elles restèrent l'une en face de l'autre, sans bouger et lorsqu'Abby comprit, elle décroisa ses bras « Bien. Passons à l'apéritif. » lança-t-elle en leur passant devant

Une fois seules, Lexa lâcha un souffle lourd « Mon Dieu, j'ai cru mourir sur place. »

« C'est pas fini mais disons que tu as marqué des points. » lança-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Ouais… Je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup à prouver, tant à ta mère qu'à toi. »

« Et nous y arriverons. » s'assura Clarke avant d'attirer Lexa au salon, rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Lorsque l'apéritif fut bien entamé, Marcus arriva et eut l'agréable surprise de sentir une atmosphère assez légère.

« Hey les filles ! »

« Papa Grif' ! Tu tombes bien, on parlait des hommes ! » lança Raven

« Ah oui ? »

« Ah tu sais : Deux couples de lesbiennes dans une même pièce… »

Marcus tiqua au mot « couple » et jeta un rapide coup d'œil tant à Clarke qu'à sa femme, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Ainsi se passa le reste du déjeuner : Raven et Anya ne tarissant pas le sujet du mariage, tandis que Lexa resta discrète. Clarke, elle, faisait d'imperceptibles efforts pour détendre sa compagne mais les choses étant, elle ne parvint qu'à attiser le stress de la brune qui, lorsque Clarke tentait u geste tendre, le repoussait presque lorsqu'Abby était dans les parages.

Et ce ne fut qu'à la fin du repas, lorsque Clarke proposa d'aller chercher le dessert et qu'elle invita Lexa à l'aider, qu'elle put éclaircir la situation.

« Hey… Tu es tellement tendue que j'ai peur que chaque muscle de ton corps explose… »

« De quoi tu parles… » nia Lexa tandis qu'elle sortit d'un gâteau au chocolat du frigo.

« Ca ne sert à rien de stresser… »

« On peut pas dire que tu aides aussi. »

« Quoi ? Je veux juste montrer à ma mère que je tiens à toi… »

« J'ai pas vraiment envie que tu sois démonstrative avec moi en sa présence… En tout cas pas maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On devrait déjà la laisser assimiler le fait que je sois de retour. »

« Je sais… »

« Alors s'il te plait, je te le demande, lève le pied sur les démonstrations affectives. Je préfère encore qu'elle m'ignore et qu'elle avale la pilule doucement… »

« Ok, ok promis… Plus de démonstration… En public. » sourit Clarke avant d'enlacer Lexa et de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Les filles, vous… »

Abby apparut soudain et Lexa bondit hors de l'étreinte de la jolie blonde, cette dernière cachant à peine son amusement face au comportement de sa compagne. Elle le fut beaucoup moins en voyant la tête de sa mère, grimaçant légèrement. Oui, elle en était consciente, les choses seraient longues et elle devrait autant travailler à faire que son tout nouveau couple fonctionne que de montrer Lexa sous un nouveau jour.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi, alors que Madi semblait fatiguée, que les filles décidèrent de repartirent.

« Alors on se revoit bientôt ? » demanda Anya à Lexa

« Oui. Je pars sur New-York pour un mois de répétitions et d'essais en tout genre : costume, maquillage. Sans parler de la presse et des interviews en tout genre. »

« Passionnant. J'espère que tu auras quand même le temps de refaire un crochet par ici, ne serait-ce que pour câliner ta copine… » sourit sadiquement sa sœur

« J'y compte bien. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai vendu ma villa à Los Angeles. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour m'acheter un jet privé et l'utiliser comme bon me semble. En avion je suis à moins de 40min d'ici. Je pourrais aisément passer un week-end ou quelques jours off auprès d'elle et Madi. »

« Wow… Carrément. Elle le sait ? »

« Pas encore. » sourit fièrement Lexa

« Et vous comptez… officialiser de manière charnelle cette relation ? »

« Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. »

« Ca veut dire oui. »

« Ca veut dire : je ne répondrais pas à cette question. »

« Lexa, on y va ? » lança Clarke dans le couloir avant qu'Abby ne les accompagne sous le porche « Je vais mettre Madi dans la voiture. »

Abby resta quelques secondes seule avec Lexa qui se raidit alors « Je ne vous fais pas confiance, pas encore. »

« … »

« Mais ma fille semble vous aimer. Je n'ai plus vu ce regard depuis bien longtemps. » lança simplement Abby en regardant au loin.

Lexa la fixa et soupira « Je n'échouerai pas cette fois. J'ai beaucoup trop à perdre. »

« Vous avez assez fait souffrir ma fille… »

« Je sais. Et à présent, mon but ne sera plus que de faire naitre des sourires sur son visage. »

« Elle n'est plus seule. Les répercussions pourraient être plus graves. »

« Je tiens déjà beaucoup à Madi. Et j'ai retenu la leçon : moi qui avais l'habitude de tout détruire, je n'ai d'autre vocation aujourd'hui que de préserver Clarke et sa fille. Je n'espère qu'une chose : faire partie de cette famille. »

Abby se tourna alors vers elle « Bien. C'est bon à entendre. Parce que si un jour ma fille revient vers moi en pleurs à cause de toi… Tu n'auras pas assez de gardes du corps et de kilomètres pour que je te retrouve et que je fasse de ta vie un enfer, tu m'as comprise ? »

Lexa déglutit difficilement mais au lieu d'avoir peur, fut rassurée : Abby aimait sa fille et quoiqu'il arrive, cette dernière ne serait jamais seule. Même lorsqu'elle serait prise par ses tournages, par ses cérémonies ou autre, Clarke ne serait plus jamais seule.

« C'est on-ne-peut-plus clair madame. »

« C'est Abby. » sourit doucement la doctoresse avant que Clarke ne revienne

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant sa mère et sa compagne se faire face

Abby se tourna vers elle « Aucun. »

Comme pour s'en assurer, Clarke jeta un œil vers Lexa qui lui confirma d'un mouvement de tête que tout allait bien. La jolie blonde déposa alors un tendre baiser sur la joue de sa mère avant de prendre la main de Lexa et de se diriger ensemble vers la voiture, sous le regard bienveillant d'Abby.

* * *

Le retour fut silencieux et la mise au lit de Madi tout autant. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient épuisées de cette rencontre.

« Bon, ça aurait pu être pire… »

« Ca aurait pu être bien mieux aussi. Mais je suis toujours vivante, donc je prends ça pour une petite victoire. » sourit Lexa

Clarke sourit à son tour et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres puis s'écarta doucement « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Clarke. »

Et tandis que la jolie brune s'éloigna, Clarke se mordit la lèvre avant d'attraper son bras au vol « Attends ! » Lexa se retourna, l'interrogeant du regard « Je… Tu t'en vas demain. »

« Exact, mon vol est à 16h. »

« Je… » Clarke hésita mais finalement jugea que des gestes étaient bien plus parlant que des mots et elle se colla alors à la jeune femme qu'elle embrassa fougueusement, jusqu'à colle cette dernière contre le mur. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, elles se séparèrent et Lexa, haletante, posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la belle blonde « Clarke… Ca… On ne devrait pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On avait pas dit qu'on attendrait ? »

« Tu t'en vas demain et je n'ai aucune idée de quand tu reviendras. J'ai pas envie de vivre avec ce regret… »

« Clarke, ce n'est pas raisonnable. »

« Alors empêche-moi… »

Sur ce, Clarke l'embrassa presque violemment, déclenchant un gémissement tant de stupeur que de plaisir de Lexa, qui sentit soudain les mains de Clarke sur sa taille, essayant de trouver leur chemin sous son débardeur. Et si elle avait été totalement franche à ce moment là, Lexa aurait admis qu'elle aimait cette sensation qui courait dans ses veines, ce frisson si caractéristique, cette excitation qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir.

« Clarke… »

« Hm ? »

« La… La chambre… » murmura Lexa entre deux soupirs.

Clarke ne fit aucun commentaire, non, son sourire en coin parlait pour elle. Elle se détacha de quelques centimètres avant de la conduire dans sa chambre. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que les lèvres de Clarke repartirent à l'assaut de celles de Lexa. Leurs mains passèrent en pilote automatique, arpentant les courbes de l'autre.

« J'aurais aimé que ça soit romantique… Des fleurs, un resto… Tout ça… » concéda Clarke alors que les mollets de Lexa venaient de buter contre le lit. Elle sourit alors :

« Ca sera romantique… » affirma-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit, une vision qui émoustilla Clarke bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Sans attendre, elle fondit sur elle, se délectant de la peau douce et parfumée de sa compagne… Cette odeur si caractéristique, cette odeur qui n'avait pas envahi ses narines depuis longtemps…

Elle put la sentir frissonner sous sa langue, qui dessinait à présent, de langoureux cercles dans son cou, flirtant avec sa clavicule. Lexa incita Clarke à continuer en enfouissant une de ses mains dans sa chevelure, son souffle anarchique se perdant entre deux soupirs de contentement.

« Cl… Clarke… »

« Shh… » Elle sourit contre sa peau et descendit ses lèvre encore et encore, butant contre le débardeur. Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

Et comme si Lexa avait lu dans son esprit, Elle se cambra afin que la jolie blonde le lui enlève, ce qu'elle réussit habilement à faire, laissant apparaitre un soutien-gorge noir en lycra. Le cœur de Clarke battait si fort qu'elle pensait faire une crise cardiaque. Elle sembla soudain totalement intimidée par Lexa, comme si elle redécouvrait la jeune femme, comme si elle se rendait compte, une nouvelle fois, qu'elle allait franchir une nouvelle étape cruciale avec une actrice connue.

« Clarke, ça va ? »

« Totalement. » sourit-elle en se penchant une nouvelle fois sur elle, papillonnant quelques baisers légers sur le décolleté de la jeune femme. La poitrine de Lexa se souleva par mouvements frénétiques à mesure que les baisers de Clarke étaient entreprenants. Cette dernière descendit encore et encore, flirtant avec son nombril.

« Oui… Clarke… »

Lexa avait oublié… Elle avait oublié cette sensation, cette sensation d'avoir une partenaire qui connaissait tout d'elle , de ses points faibles, qui lisait habilement les frissons qu'elle faisait naitre, le moindre endroit sensible… Elles étaient en osmose, elles l'avaient toujours été.

Puis soudain, des pleurs retentirent via le baby phone « Elle va s'arrêter. » gémit Clarke tandis qu'elle parsemait le torse quasi nu de sa compagne. Elle remonta le long du sternum de la jeune femme, puis les chouinements retentirent de nouveau.

« Clarke… »

« Elle a certainement fait un cauchemar, ça va passer… » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle repartait à l'assaut des lèvres pulpeuses de Lexa. Mais un énième pleur poussa Lexa à stopper Clarke dans son élan « Clarke… »

« Grr… Ok, ok. Ne bouge pas de là ! » grogna la jolie blonde

Lexa pouffa de rire : non, elle n'avait aucune intention de bouger. Clarke se leva d'un bond et sortit de la chambre.

« _Hey Madi…_ »

Lexa regarda le baby phone, suivant l'interaction depuis la chambre de Clarke

« _Hey chérie, c'est rien, c'est… Madi ?_ »

Lexa fronça les sourcils et se redressa : n'entendant plus ni pleur ni voix, elle bondit hors du lit et en quelques pas, elle se retrouva au pas de la porte « Clarke ? »

« Elle est bouillante… » lança Clarke « Je… L'hôpital. »

« Ok, va chercher tes affaires, je reste avec elle. »

Clarke rechigna à lâcher sa fille mais quand Lexa lui prit la petite des bras, elle n'eut plus d'autre choix. Lexa était, quant à elle, littéralement terrifiée : Madi était effectivement bouillante, et complètement amorphe, comme si elle planait.

« Hey Madi… Regarde-moi chérie… »

Mais la petite semblait somnoler. Lexa la colla contre elle, son petit corps bouillant contre son torse à moitié nu et plus frais quand Clarke revint, veste sur le dos, sac en main, et prit sa fille.

Et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait et descendit les marches, elle se stoppa et se tourna « Lexa ? Tu viens ? »

« Non je… Je ne veux pas être intrusive. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Enfile quelque chose et rejoints moi dans la voiture. »

Lexa opina et se rua dans la chambre pour ramasser son débardeur, puis elle dévala les escaliers, attrapa sa veste et son sac et eut juste le temps de sauter dans la voiture lorsque Clarke alluma le moteur.

Clarke ne cessa, tout le long du trajet, de jeter des regards dans le rétro pour surveiller sa fille. Lexa comprit et passa le reste du temps dans la voiture, retournée, les yeux fixés sur Madi.

Lorsque Clarke se gara avec hâte devant les Urgences, Lexa sortit de la voiture et attrapa Madi qu'elle eut toutes les peines à sortir de son siège auto.

« James ! » alpagua Clarke en entrant dans le hall d'entrée « C'est Madi ! »

Un infirmier arriva alors, que Lexa pensa être James, et attrapa la petite avant de prendre ses constantes. Il la posa sur un lit avant de partir dans le dédale de couloir. Et alors que Clarke allait les suivre, elle fut arrêtée par une autre infirmière « Tu sais que tu ne peux pas suivre Clarke, pas maintenant. »

« … »

La jolie blonde ne retrouva soudain désemparée et impuissante, elle qui avait l'habitude de traiter tous les jours des cas graves d'enfants malades. Mais là, la donne était différente : c'était sa fille, sa chair et son sang. Si elle la perdait, elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de vivre. Elle se tourna et son regard croisa celui d'une Lexa en retrait, timide et presque désolée d'être là.

Clarke aurait pu se gifler intérieurement « Lexa, désolée, je… »

« Ne le sois pas. C'est ta fille, c'est normal. »

« J'aurais du m'en rendre compte… J'ai rien vu. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien. » la rassura Lexa « Viens, on va s'asseoir. Un café ? »

« Je crois que je suis assez énervée comme ça… » plaisanta Clarke « Lexa, je suis désolée. »

« Je te le répète : ne le sois pas. C'est ta fille, tu la feras toujours passer en premier, et ça me va. »

« J'peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si on avait pas… Peut-être que j'aurais remarqué quelque chose… »

« Clarke, tu as couché ta fille, elle s'était endormie. Que nous étions ensemble ou pas n'aurait rien changé. »

« … »

« Ca va aller. Madi est une Griffin. » assura Lexa dans un sourire tandis qu'elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Clarke. Elle fut soulagée de sentir une légère pression de la part de la blonde, preuve qu'elle ne la repoussa pas. Et après quelques minutes d'attente interminables, un médecin arriva.

« Karl ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Le médecin sourit et leva ses mains comme pour la calmer « Grif', pas de soucis. Tout va bien. Ta fille a juste un début de varicelle. »

« La… La varicelle ? T'es sérieux ?! »

« En la déshabillant, j'ai vu des boutons sur son ventre et le bas de son dos. A en croire la réaction fiévreuse, elle sera carabinée. Tu as tout intérêt à lui protéger les mains. »

« Merde… Comment j'ai pu louper ça… »

« Griffin tu sais très bien que les boutons peuvent apparaitre en quelques heures à peine. Il suffit d'une nuit, une matinée même… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Elle ne craint rien, on lui a donné ce qu'il faut pour faire baisser sa température. Tiens voilà une ordonnance pour une crème efficace pour ses boutons. »

« Ok merci encore… »

« Tu as bien fait de venir. Une fièvre chez un bébé peut être inquiétante. Elle a fait une réaction assez virulente, c'est ce qui me fait dire que la varicelle qu'elle a sera gratinée. »

« Je serais vigilante. »

« Evidemment, à la maison pendant une semaine avant de la remettre à la crèche. »

« J'informerai ma baby-sitter. Merci encore Karl. On peut la récupérer ? »

« Bien sur, suis-moi… Enfin, suivez-moi ? » dit-il en jetant un œil vers la jeune femme en retrait.

« Oh euh, Lexa, je te présente Karl, un de mes collègues au service pédiatrique. Karl, je te présente Lexa, ma petite amie. »

Lexa fut surprise que Clarke n'hésite pas une seconde avant de la présenter comme sa compagne. Elle sourit et tendit la main vers le médecin « Enchantée. »

« Vous m'êtes familière… »

« Peut-être, je fais souvent cette impression. » s'amusa Lexa

Clarke esquissa un léger sourire avant de prendre la main de Lexa, peut-être de manière inconsciemment protectrice et possessive « Tu nous emmènes ? »

« Suivez-moi. »

* * *

Clarke, malgré le fait de savoir que sa fille ne risquait rien, ne put retenir quelques larmes en la voyant allongée, endormie, dans ce petit lit.

« Elle souffrait d'une légère déshydratation, certainement due à la fièvre. On va lui enlever l'intraveineuse et elle sera tout à toi. »

« Merci. »

Il quitta la petite chambre et les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent côte à côte au dessus du lit « Tout ira bien. » assura Lexa en caressant la joue de la petite de son index

« Je sais, je sais. Une varicelle… J'ai eu tellement peur… pour une varicelle. Au fait, j'espère que tu l'as eu ? »

« Oui, j'avais 8 ans. C'était un supplice. J'ai un unique souvenir de ce moment : j'étais au milieu du salon, en petite culotte, debout sur une chaise et je voyais Anya et ma mère m'appliquer du mercurochrome sur chaque bouton avec un coton-tige. C'était horrible. » gloussa-t-elle

« Je peux comprendre. Moi j'étais trop petite, je devais avoir l'âge de Madi d'ailleurs. »

Puis soudain, Madi ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers sa mère et Lexa « Mama… »

« Hey ma puce… Ca va, on va rentrer à la maison. »

« Esa… »

Le cœur de Lexa bondit dans sa poitrine lorsque les prunelles azur de la petite se posèrent sur elle « Hey, je suis là Madi, je suis là. »

Madi attrapa les index de Clarke et Lexa et les serra de ses petites mains « Allez on rentre. »

* * *

Lexa portait Madi endormie, et tandis que Clarke pensait qu'elle allait se re ndre dans la chambre de la petite, mais au contraire, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Clarke.

« Lexa ? »

« Je sais que tu ne seras pas tranquille ce soir. Il vaut mieux qu'elle dorme avec toi, non ? »

Cette attention toucha Clarke et, elle devait bien l'admettre, Lexa avait raison : elle n'aurait pas été sereine de la nuit. Alors quand Lexa déposa la petite au centre du lit, Clarke posa ses mains sur les hanches de Lexa « Dors avec nous. »

« Tu… Tu es sûre ? »

« Dormir avec Madi la rassurerait. Mais que tu dormes avec nous, me rassurerait moi. »

« Ok. Je vais me changer. »

Clarke opina et se changea aussi rapidement avant de se glisser dans son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lexa les rejoignit, et s'allongea de l'autre coté de Madi, posant une main rassurante sur le petit ventre du bébé. Clarke l'imita et joignit sa main à celle de Lexa. C'est ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent, c'est ainsi que Clarke voulut passer le reste des nuits de sa vie : avec sa fille et Lexa. Elle ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Quand Lexa ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule dans le lit. Les places étaient froides, signe que Clarke et Madi étaient debout depuis un moment. Elle se leva mais au moment de sortir du lit, Clarke entra, un plateau en main « Ou allez-vous jeune femme ?! »

Lexa sourit « Visiblement nulle part. »

« Tant mieux. Vous êtes prisonnières de ces murs jusqu'à, au moins, 14h. »

Lexa jeta un œil à sa montre « Il est 10h à peine… Ca laisse du temps. » Elles échangèrent un sourire tandis que Clarke vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, déposant le plateau entre elles « Comment va Madi ? »

« Bien mieux. Elle a bien dormi et à bien mangé ce matin. »

« Elle est où ? »

« Dans sa chambre, elle somnole. Les médocs l'assomment un peu. » Elle s'installa aux cotés de Lexa et mit le plateau sur ses genoux « Ca nous laissera l'occasion de nous retrouver seules… toi et moi. »

« Ah oui ? » minauda Lexa

« Oui… Grâce à Madi, hier soir on… On a pas pu finir ce qu'on avait commencé… »

« Et je crois que c'était un signe. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Clarke… Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais je ne suis plus aussi loin. De plus… » Elle attrapa son sac à ses pieds et en sortit une photo « Tiens, regarde. »

« C'est quoi ? » Devant ses yeux, la photo d'un avion, et plus particulièrement d'un jet privé « Un avion ? »

« Bien vu Sherlock. C'est le mien. »

« Le… Tien ? T'as un avion ? »

« Depuis peu. J'ai revendu ma villa à Los Angeles. Et avec une partie des gains, je me suis payée ce joujou. »

« Ah ouais, moi si je devais vendre cette maison, si j'avais obtenu une bagnole flambant neuve, j'aurais de la chance… Mais toi, carrément un avion ! »

« Un jet privé pour être précise. »

« La vache… »

« Je l'ai fais pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? »

« Avec ça, je pourrais venir comme bon me semble sans être tributaire d'une compagnie ou autre. Si un jour je décide de faire un aller-retour dans la journée, je le ferais. »

« C'est génial, je… Je sais pas quoi dire. Tu seras plus proche que tu ne l'as jamais été. »

« Je sais. Et à l'avenir, j'espère ne plus en avoir besoin. »

« Je l'espère aussi. Et… Pour en revenir à hier soir… »

« … Clarke, je sais ce que tu veux, je le veux aussi… Mais j'aimerais qu'on fasse les choses proprement. Certes, on a pas besoin de bougies, de diner romantique ou autre… Mais je veux prendre le temps. En plus, coucher ensemble maintenant, reviendrait à ne plus rien faire au moins pendant un mois, le temps que mes répétitions soient bouclées. Tu penses que tu tiendras ? » ironisa-t-elle

« Très drôle… » railla Clarke « Mais je comprends ton point de vue. J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'on passe… la vitesse supérieure. »

« Je sais… Mais nous avons le temps, non ? »

« Tu reviendras pour mon anniversaire ? »

« Ca devrait coïncider avec la fin des répétitions, mais quoiqu'il arrive, je ne manquerais pas ça pour rien au monde. L'avant-première est deux jours plus tard. Tu penses que tu pourras te détacher de ton poste pour un week-end ? »

« Je t'ai promis que je viendrais. J'ai la trouille de me montrer officiellement en public mais… J'ai hâte que tout le monde sache que tu es prise, que tu es avec moi. » sourit-elle

Lexa l'embrassa doucement et lui caressa la joue « Je suis à toi. Je crois, d'ailleurs, que je l'ai toujours été. »

* * *

Lexa ne demanda pas à Clarke de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport. Elle n'avait pas envie d'exposer Madi aux regards indiscrets des curieux ni de la presse à scandale, pas pour l'instant. Elle voulait préserver leur bulle, elle le devait.

Alors lorsque leur petite déjeuner se prolongea en déjeuner au lit, avec Madi, et que l'heure du départ approcha, Lexa et Clarke restèrent silencieuses. Lexa boucla ses bagages et Clarke se prépara à dire au revoir, une nouvelle fois, à la jolie brune. A la différence, cette fois, d'une promesse solennelle d'un retour dans un mois et d'une correspondance bien plus suivie et sérieuse.

« Bon… C'est l'heure. Tu as tout ? »

« Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, ce n'est pas perdu. Et ça me fera une excuse pour revenir. » sourit Lexa

« Comme si tu avais besoin de ça maintenant pour revenir. »

« Certes… » Clarke tendit Madi à Lexa qui l'attrapa dans ses bras « Hey, p'tit gnome… A bientôt. »

« Vii… A iento ! »

« Prends soin de ta maman pour moi, ok ? »

« Kay ! »

Elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front avant de la rendre à sa mère et de l'embrasser langoureusement sur les lèvres « Tu me manques déjà. »

« Et toi bien plus encore. » lui répondit Clarke en lui volant un dernier baiser avant que Lexa ne disparaisse dans un taxi.

Clarke resta un long moment dehors, sa fille dans ses bras, regardant le taxi s'évanouir puis disparaitre au détour d'un carrefour. Elle soupira et ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsque Madi s'agita « Désolée chérie, on rentre. »

Elle posa sa fille dans son parc avant de remonter dans la chambre qu'avait occupé Lexa : son odeur planait encore dans l'air et elle décida de ne pas changer de suite les draps… Elle soupira alors et se rendit dans sa propre chambre. Sur le lit, elle eut la surprise de voir impeccablement plié, un sweat qu'elle reconnaissait être celui de Lexa. Elle le prit dans ses bras, l'huma et sourit : Lexa lui avait-elle laissé un doudou ? Ou seulement une assurance implicite qu'elle reviendrait bientôt ? Peu importait car pour Clarke, c'était certain, elle dormirait dedans chacune nuit qui la séparerait de Lexa.

* * *

Le mois passa assez vite pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Entre les gardes de Clarke et les répétitions de Lexa, leurs soirées passées au téléphone ou sur Skype. Parfois, Clarke avait la surprise de recevoir une carte postale, Lexa aimant le _old school_ comme aimait à appeler ça la jolie blonde.

Clarke pouvait suivre l'avancée des répétitions, se trouvant même parfois à faire quelques répétitions avec Lexa via Skype. Elle avait eu aussi en avant-première quelques touches de son costume, que la jolie blonde trouvait déjà magnifique. Lexa lui rappela que dans un peu plus d'une semaine, elle devrait faire un crochet par New-York pour la rejoindre et s'afficher officiellement avec elle lors de l'avant-première de la pièce.

Et Clarke de lui répondre qu'elle-même était attendue impatiemment par une belle blonde pour son anniversaire, et sa fille qui trépignait déjà, chantonnant son prénom.

Et c'est donc naturellement que Lexa prit son jet privé pour un aller-retour rapide pour un week-end. Pour cette petite réunion que Clarke voulait intime, elle n'avait invité que ses parents, bien évidemment, Lexa, mais aussi Anya et Raven qui avaient bien besoin de changer d'air, leur mariage approchant, commençant à titiller leurs nerfs.

Et le jour J, Clarke était plus qu'excitée de retrouver sa bien-aimée après trois semaines d'absence. Lexa insista pour qu'elle ne vienne pas encore la chercher à l'aéroport, préférant des retrouvailles discrètes et anonymes entre les murs de la demeure des Griffin, plutôt que devant des regards curieux des passants et potentiellement de vidéos qui pourraient se retrouver sur le net ou dans les choux gras de la presse à scandale.

« Mama, a veut Esa. »

« Elle arrive chérie. Son avion a atterri. »

« Aion ? »

« Chérie, il va falloir qu'on travaille ta diction avant que Grand-mère Abby ne me demande encore de t'envoyer à l'orthophoniste. »

« Kay… »

Clarke pouffa de rire « Espèce de filoute. »

Et lorsqu'un moteur se fit entendre à l'extérieur, Clarke se redressa.

« Esa ? »

« Oui chérie Lexa. »

Et sans attendre, Clarke ouvrit la porte et put assister à la descente du taxi, avec classe, de Lexa. La jolie blonde ne put se retenir et se rua sur elle, l'enlaçant, pour la plus grande surprise de la jolie brune.

« Mon Dieu, tu m'as tellement manqué ! » soupira Clarke contre sa peau « Tellement… »

« Tant que ça… On s'est parlé ce matin. »

« Je sais, mais c'est pas pareil. » Elles échangèrent un baiser passionné « Rentre, quelqu'un d'autre à hâte de te revoir. »

Lexa sourit et Clarke attrapa sa valise, entrainant sa compagne dans sa maison où elle retrouva Madi, droite comme un I « ESAAAAAAAAAAA ! » cria-t-elle avant de courir vers la belle brune, les bras tendus. Lexa s'agenouilla juste à temps pour recevoir dans ses bras une petite boule d'énergie aux yeux azur.

« Tu as tellement changé, même en quelques semaines. » rétorqua Lexa

« Elle grandit vite. Elle a pris deux centimètres depuis la dernière fois. Elle va tenir de son père pour ça. »

Lexa sourit et caressa sa joue de sa main « Tu m'as manqué petite crapule. »

« Oi aussi. A esté ? »

« Pour deux jours oui. »

« Deux jou ? » s'étonna la petite bien que le temps était encore une donnée trop floue pour elle pour qu'elle se rende compte de quelque chose.

« Et oui, tout ça ! » s'amusa Lexa

« Mes parents devraient plus tard. Quant à Anya et Raven, elles seront là dans deux heures, leur avion a eu du retard. »

« Ok. »

« Ca nous laisse un peu de temps pour… »

« … Préparer ce qu'il faut ? »

« Oui aussi. Ou alors, on pourrait se peloter dans le canapé. »

« C'est tentant mais… Premièrement, ta fille est là, et deuxièmement, si tes parents nous surprennent, je crois sincèrement qu'il me faudra bien plus que de la patience pour reconquérir ta mère. »

Clarke pouffa de rire « Ok, ok… »

« Mais ce soir… Je te promets un très beau cadeau. »

« Ah oui ? Et aurais-je le droit à un avant gout ? »

Lexa sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, avant de glisser lentement dans son cou, n'oubliant pas ce petit coin, juste à la naissance de l'oreille, que Clarke affectionnait tant.

« Hm ok, je suis convaincue… Et totalement impatiente pour ce soir. »

« On évitera de dire ça à ta mère, ok ? »

« Tu as encore la hantise de la revoir ? »

« Non… Enfin pas vraiment. Disons que je n'ai pas eu à y penser depuis trois semaines. »

« Tu sais, j'ai pu la revoir quelques fois depuis et on a longuement parlé de nous, notre couple, notre avenir. Et je ne te cache pas que j'ai du lui concéder le prénom de notre prochain enfant. »

Lexa gloussa alors « Et quel serait le prénom de l'heureux élu ? »

« Si c'est une fille, elle met une option sur Lucy… »

« Et si c'est un garçon ? »

« William. »

« Hm… Les deux me plaisent. On y réfléchira donc. » Et tandis que Clarke lui offrit son plus beau sourire, Lexa prit un air plus sérieux « Tu y penses vraiment ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« A avoir d'autres enfants. »

« Evidemment. Enfin, j'en parlerai avec toi bien sûr, sur les différentes options mais, je n'exclue pas de revivre cela un jour. Et j'espère, cette fois, vivre ma grossesse accompagnée… A tes cotés. » Lexa sourit faiblement et Clarke pensa soudain qu'elle avait peut-être été trop loin dans leur perspective d'avenir « Hey, je veux pas t'effrayer… »

« Non, au contraire. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Cette idée me plait. Elle me plait même beaucoup. J'aurais adoré te voir enceinte, tu devais être magnifique. Je pense que la maternité te va comme un gant. Je n'ai jamais eu cette vocation maternelle, je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin d'enfanter, mais élever et éduquer un petit être qui dépend entièrement de nous… Ca, ça me plait. »

« Alors… Avoir un enfant avec moi… »

« … Serait le plus bel aboutissement de notre relation, non ? »

« Totalement. » sourit Clarke

Elles échangèrent un doux baiser avant que Madi ne les rappelle à son bon souvenir en balançant un cube à leurs pieds « Tiens, quelqu'un semble jaloux ici… »

* * *

Lexa avait beau être une grande actrice, faire des centaines d'interviews, parler devant une assistance de milliers de personnes, quand elle en venait à penser à Abigail Griffin, les choses se compliquèrent. Elle redevenait une jeune femme normale qui devait faire face à des considérations normales. Et quand la sonnette retentit, le cœur de Lexa se figea. Bien que rassurée par Clarke, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Abby en train de scruter le moindre mouvement de la jolie brune envers sa compagne.

« Maman ! »

« Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie ! 25 ans, que le temps passe vite. »

« Gran Bi ! » lança Madi en courant dans sa direction, s'écrasant littéralement sur les jambes de sa grand-mère

« Madi ma belle ! »

« A vu, Esa la ! »

Abby leva son regard et esquissa un discret sourire « Oui je vois ça… »

« Abby. »

« Lexa. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, suivi par un Marcus, tout aussi amusé de cet échange ou cette prise de force « Et c'est reparti… » soupira-t-il

« Comment ça ? »

« Ta mère n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'elle devait asseoir son autorité dès les premières secondes, histoire de faire peur à Lexa. »

« Elle va arrêter tout de suite. J'ai pas l'intention que ma mère fasse fuir ma compagne. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait l'intention de fuir. Elle semble quelque peu… scotchée, non ? »

Clarke ne put dissimuler un sourire « Tu crois ? »

« C'est flagrant. Et il est fort à parier que ta mère l'a remarqué aussi dès qu'elle est entrée. Et c'est surement pour cela qu'elle se joue d'elle maintenant. »

« Une vraie gamine. »

« Clarke chérie, je mets le gâteau au frais. » lança Abby en disparaissant

« Je crois qu'elle a drainé toute mon énergie en 5 minutes. Bonjour Marcus. » sourit Lexa

« Bonjour Lexa, ravi de te revoir. »

Clarke prit alors la main de sa compagne, peut-être commune protection, peut-être comme un soutien, en tout cas, Lexa l'en remercia implicitement d'un regard appuyé.

* * *

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'Anya et Raven arrivèrent « HEY CLARKIIIIIIIIEEE ! Alors 25 ans ! »

« Tu y viendras aussi dans quelques semaines. » concéda Clarke, amusée

« J'oublie presque que tu es encore un bébé… » s'amusa Anya

« Hey ! Moi au moins j'ai pas encore passé la barre des 33 ans ! »

« Bébé. »

« Vieille bique. »

« Okkkk tant d'amour déjà, ça m'émeut. Si vous pouviez faire une trêve pour aujourd'hui. »

« Promis Clarkie ! Hey Lexa ! Alors cette pièce, on tient le bon bout ? »

« Oui, les répétitions sont finies mais ça ne fait que commencer. A présent on part sur des représentations sur deux mois minimum. »

« Rah, tu vas déchirer Lexie ! » lança Raven en la prenant dans les bras

« Merci de ton enthousiasme. »

« Ok, maintenant que les politesses sont faites… » elle attira Lexa à l'écart des autres « Vous avez couché ensemble ? »

« Okkkkk CLARKE ! » cria Lexa

« Hey mais… »

« Quoi ? » lança Clarke en accourant

« Ta meilleure amie me demande si l'on a couché ensemble ? »

Clarke haussa un sourcil « Ah oui ? »

« Ouais, enfin tu vois, c'était juste histoire de dire… » balbutia Raven

« Histoire de dire hein ? »

« Clarkie, je plaisantais. »

Clarke attrapa Lexa par la taille « Si tu veux tout savoir : non. On a encore rien fait. Mais ça risque de changer dès ce soir vois-tu. Car oui, je compte bien lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme d'épuisement ! »

Raven la fixa, incrédule, avant de pouffer de rire « Ok. » et de partir vers sa fiancée, laissant Lexa et Clarke seules.

« T'étais sérieuse ? » s'amusa Lexa

« Complètement. J'ai attendu un mois complet. Je ne rêvais que de ton retour, pas seulement pour te faire l'amour, évidemment ! Mais disons que c'était une donnée non négligeable. »

Lexa ne lui répondit que par un baiser sur la joue « Allez viens. »

A partir de ce moment, Clarke n'avait plus en tête que leur fin de soirée.

* * *

Elle avait encore été comblée : sa mère et Marcus lui avait offert une montre de luxe, Raven et Anya une box lui permettant de passer tout un week-end dans un spa tout confort. Quant à Lexa, elle lui avait offert une parure boucles d'oreilles et collier en argent et diamants.

Lorsque la fin de soirée se pointa, Madi était endormie dans sa chambre, Raven légèrement saoule tandis qu'Anya imaginait déjà le lendemain gueule de bois qu'allait lui offrir sa fiancée et Clarke avait pu noter quelques échanges entre Lexa et Abby sans que cette dernière ne soit acerbe ou que Lexa ne soit pétrifiée.

Avec une promesse de continuer cet anniversaire le lendemain, Abby, Marcus, Raven et Anya repartirent chez les parents Griffin, tandis que Lexa débarrassait les derniers stigmates de la soirée.

« Viens te coucher, on fera ça demain. » supplia Clarke

« Je sais que tu n'as qu'une hâte, mais je déteste la vaisselle non nettoyée dans l'évier. »

Clarke grogna avant de rejoindre sa compagne et de l'aider à finir la vaisselle. Lexa gloussa alors

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien, j'imagine que tu m'aides pour que ça aille plus vite. »

« Non. Enfin pas que. Disons que si je monte seule en t'attendant, je risquerais… De commencer sans toi. »

Lexa la fixa alors « Sérieusement ? Tu commencerais alors que je suis juste un étage en dessous ? C'est comme de manger un burger en attendant la carte d'un quatre étoiles ! »

« C'est toi le 4 étoiles et c'est moi le burger ? » s'étonna Clarke « Et tu penses qu'avec ce genre de phrase, tu vas coucher avec moi ?! »

« Pour rappel, c'est toi qui a dit que tu avais l'intention de me faire l'amour ce soir, moi j'ai rien demandé. » s'amusa Lexa

« Ah oui ? »

Elle attrapa la taille de Lexa et la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un virulent baiser. Elle la plaqua contre le meuble de l'évier et la souleva comme une plume pour que cette dernière puisse s'asseoir au bord.

« Hm… Clarke… »

Mais la jolie blonde glissa soudain ses mains sous la chemise de la jeune femme et frôla les frêles côtes de sa compagne, la faisant frissonner au passage. Cette dernière, bien loin de repousser la jolie blonde, enfouit ses mains dans sa chevelure, l'incitant à continuer.

Clarke plongea ses lèvres dans son cou et descendit le long de sa clavicule, bordant les pans de la chemise entrouverte jusqu'à la naissance de son décolleté. D'un geste franc, elle arracha les boutons qui s'éparpillèrent dans la cuisine.

« Je tenais à cette chemise… » sourit Lexa

« Dommage. Mais je te préfère sans. »

Et sans attendre, elle repartit à l'ascension du mont Lexa, ou plutôt de ces dunes qu'elle avait espéré fouler depuis tant de temps. Sa langue borda la frontière textile du soutien-gorge, presque frustrée de ne pas en voir plus. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin, Lexa la freina.

« Stop. Ok, j'en ai aussi très envie… Mais simplement pas comme ça, pas sur le rebord d'un évier dans ta cuisine. Ta chambre… »

Clarke sourit, fit descendre la jolie brune, lui prit la main et, sans un mot, elles montèrent ensemble. Et soudain l'ardeur et la précipitation de Clarke s'envolèrent quand elles franchirent la porte de la chambre. Et ce fut alors Lexa qui prit le relai en menant la danse, guidant Clarke jusqu'au lit, la déshabillant, la mangeant du regard. Oui cette nuit leur appartenait, et rien ne pourrait les arrêter…

* * *

« Tu es si belle… » murmura Clarke en admirant la silhouette de Lexa, dormant sur le ventre, le dos nu, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreille. Clarke découvrit alors un nouveau tatouage : un enchevêtrement de cercles de différentes tailles cascadant le long de sa colonne. Elle les traça du doigt, l'admirant sous tous les angles. Cette nuit avait été littéralement magique : elle semblait avoir retrouvé d'anciennes sensations tout en en découvrant de nouvelles.

« Hm… Clarke ? »

La jolie blonde sourit en voyant la chair de poule courir le long de l'épiderme de la jeune femme. Elle remonta la couette jusqu'à ces épaules avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser. A ce contact, Lexa ouvrit les yeux et sourit « Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. »

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot supplémentaire, elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre et Lexa enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de sa compagne, heureuse et sereine : cette nuit avait été parfaite : avec, par contradiction, ces imperfections, ces doutes, ces nouveautés aussi. Redécouvrir un corps qu'elle pensait connaitre par cœur pour l'avoir foulé de nombreuses fois par le passé, mais soudain on découvre un tatouage, une cicatrice et tout un tas de choses qui nous font nous demander ce qui a engendré ces changements. Redécouvrir des sensations que l'on croyait perdues, des gestes, des odeurs même. Oui, tout n'était que nostalgie et nouveauté à la fois. C'était aussi étrange qu'excitant. Oui, cette nuit avait été parfaite.

« Je t'aime. » murmura la belle blonde tandis qu'elle pensait Lexa endormit. Mais lorsque cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et la fixa, le sang de Clarke se glaça. La brunette se redressa alors :

« Qu… Quoi ? »

Et si Clarke avait, fut un temps, fait machine arrière, ce ne fut pas le cas ici. Elle fixa Lexa, plongeant ses yeux azur dans l'émeraude de ceux de sa compagne, et répéta « Je t'aime. »

Le cœur de Lexa s'accéléra, pompant son sang, vidant sa tête qui bourdonnait « Clarke… »

« C'est ok, je sais, c'est rapide. Mais fallait que je te le dise. Cette nuit à était géniale et… Ca m'a conforté dans l'idée que tu es, tu as toujours été, la bonne. Celle faite pour moi. Si y'a un Destin, alors il a marché pour nous. Y'avait combien de chance qu'on se retrouve après tout ce temps ? Malgré nos vies différentes, tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis… Mais finalement, nous revoilà, toi et moi, ensemble. Et je n'ai jamais été plus sûre de ce que je ressens que maintenant. »

« … »

« Ok, tu dis rien, c'est normal… Tu me fais flipper mais, je comprends. »

« Clarke… »

« Non, non, y'a pas de mal… Je pensais juste… Enfin après cette nuit, j'ai cru sentir… Non, laisse tomber. »

« Hey Clarke… » La jolie blonde la fixa « Je ressens exactement la même chose. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je voulais tellement te le dire mais j'avais tellement peur d'aller trop vite. »

« Tu penses que c'est le cas ? Qu'on va trop vite ? »

« J'en sais rien… Les autres pensent que… »

« On se fout des autres non ? Je veux dire, personne ne sait ce qu'on ressent vraiment parce que personne n'a vécu ce qu'on a vécu. Allez… A 40% on peut éventuellement dire que Ray et Anya pourraient, elles. Mais les autres, ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce qu'on a vécu y'a 7 ans, ce qu'on a ressenti durant toutes ces années, ce qu'on a ressenti en se revoyant, la bataille interne qu'on a vécu et ces sentiments qui ont ressurgi. »

Lexa sourit et sortit sa main de sous la couette pour la poser sur sa joue froide « Je t'aime aussi. »

Cette simple phrase fit bondit le cœur de Clarke si fort que cela lui coupa le souffle « Lexa… »

« Je sais : tu ne demandes rien. Mais, je te l'ai dis, j'attendais le bon moment… Et c'est le bon moment. » Clarke sourit de plus belle « Et en plus, personne ne m'a fait l'amour comme tu me l'as fais hier. »

« Ah ah ! » lança fièrement Clarke « Je suis donc le meilleur coup de ta vie. »

« Je l'avoue. » sourit Lexa qui fit danser ses doigts sur la peau diaphane de la jeune femme « Il est encore tôt… »

Clarke se redressa et la surplomba « Très tôt. » Puis elle papillonna quelques baisers sur ses épaules en descendant, ne s'arrêtant qu'à cause de la couette. Elle la poussa doucement du menton, baladant sa langue sur la peau tiède de Lexa « Très très tôt… »

* * *

Madi sortit le couple de sa torpeur, 30 minutes plus tard. Clarke se leva en grognant tandis que Lexa se redressa et prit son téléphone pour y voir un message, de sa sœur « _Dis-moi que vous avez consommé. Raven est intenable_. » Elle ne put que sourire avant de se prendre en photo, le pouce levé, cadrée de manière à ce que les épaules nues de Lexa soient visibles et arrivant juste au dessus de la poitrine, la couette calée sous les aisselles. Elle envoya la photo et quelques secondes plus tard, elle reçut une réponse plus qu'explicite « _AHHHHHHHHHH COCHONNEEEEE !_ »

Lexa pouffa de rire alors « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » demanda Clarke qui revint avec une Madi à moiti réveillée dans les bras

« Oh rien, Anya me demandait si nous avions consommé. Je lui ais répondu en lui envoyant une photo de moi dans le lit. »

« Hm… » Clarke déposa Madi entre elles et se cala sous la couette « Reprends-en une. Souris Madi. »

La petite sourit péniblement, les cheveux en bataille et se retrouva soudain coincée entre sa mère et Lexa qui offrirent leur plus beau sourire à la caméra. Puis Lexa envoya la photo et soudain le téléphone de Clarke retentit.

« Allo ? »

« _COCHONNESSSS !_ » hurla si fort Raven dans le téléphone que même Madi et Lexa entendirent. Cette dernière explosa de rire tandis que Madi regarda sa mère « Ochonne ? »

« Merci Raven, je vais devoir expliquer à ma fille ce qu'est une cochonne. » grommela la jolie blonde

« _Oh Clarkie, si elle savait les choses peu catholiques que vous avez fait toute la nuit juste à coté de sa chambre…_ »

« La ferme Ray… »

« Mama ferme ! » lança Madi en tapant sur la couette

« Ok, ma fille se rebelle grâce à toi. Je vais devoir raccrocher et m'occuper de ma famille. »

Lexa tiqua à ce mot mais ne releva pas, préférant occuper Madi en lui caressant les cheveux.

« _Ouais, allez… Salut Clarkie. Embrasse ton amante pour nous !_ »

Clarke ne répondit pas, mais sourit.

« Ton amante huh ? » s'amusa Lexa

« Entre autre oui. »

« Mama ! A yé faim ! »

« Oui ma chérie, on y va. Lexa ? »

« Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller et je vous rejoins. »

Clarke l'embrassa sur le front et soudain, par imitation, Madi, en se levant, déposa un maladroit baiser sur sa joue avant de tendre les mains vers sa mère qui l'attrapa au vol.

Lexa les regarda quitter la chambre, le baume au cœur : cette scène, Lexa en rêvait et aujourd'hui elle touchait du bout des doigts un de ses rêves.

* * *

Mais comme tout rêve, cela devait prendre fin. L'heure de l'avion de Lexa approcha et, comme une sordide routine, elle demanda à Clarke de ne pas l'accompagner. Elle voulait préserver ces derniers jours d'anonymat avant l'avant-première de sa pièce, affichant officiellement le visage de Clarke comme compagne de Lexa Woods.

Après de longs au revoir, la jolie brune repartit pour New-York et Clarke resta avec Madi.

« Mama, ou yé Esa ? »

« Elle est repartie. »

« Pati ? »

« Mais elle reviendra bientôt. Et toi, la semaine prochaine, Lucy vient ta garder. Maman va faire une grande apparition… »

« Rition ! »

« Oui chérie, maman va devenir célèbre… » s'amusa Clarke « J'espère juste que je te garderai dans mon jardin secret un moment encore… »

Mais Clarke le savait : à partir du moment où elle s'afficherait avec Lexa, les médias, les paparazzis, les curieux ou juste les fans sauraient ou reconnaitraient Clarke, sa vie serait totalement chamboulée : en commençant par son travail, puis sa famille, notamment et surtout Madi. Il était hors de question qu'on la traque pour obtenir un quelconque cliché hasardeux d'elle et sa fille ou en compagnie de Lexa. Mais c'était aussi le jeu, et un jour, elle finirait par leur accorder un ou deux clichés, calmant ainsi leurs ardeurs.

En attendant, elle voulait la protéger au maximum, et elle savait que c'était aussi l'intention de Lexa. Oui, elle avait confiance en elle et savait que Madi comptait beaucoup pour elle. Elle tenait autant à leur couple qu'elle-même.

Oui, elle tenait à ce que cette fois cela marche entre elles, et il n'était pas question de la célébrité de Lexa entache ce début prometteur.

* * *

« Ok, j'ai l'air d'une clocharde… » soupira Clarke devant le miroir de la chambre de Lexa

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es sublime. » souffla Lexa en l'attrapant par la taille « Cette robe est faite pour toi. »

« Cette robe me boudine. J'ai pris du poids. »

« Tu es parfaite. »

« … »

« Clarke ? » Mais la jolie blonde ne fixait que son reflet dans le miroir d'un air de dédain « Clarke ? Hey… »

« Je suis pas assez bien pour toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »

« Tu es une actrice célèbre. Jeune et belle… Les gens s'attendent à ce qu'une personne telle que toi sorte avec une personne tout aussi parfaite. »

« Mais tu es parfaite. Si tu savais le nombre de femme qui aimerait avoir ton corps, la couleur de tes cheveux, de tes yeux… Ce grain de beauté si sexy, sans parler de ta poitrine plus que généreuse qui fait mes belles nuits. »

Clarke se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, les mains de Lexa sur ses hanches et son nez enfoui dans sa chevelure. Elle soupira avant de se retourner « Tout va changer hein ? »

« Clarke, je t'ai demandé plusieurs fois si tu le voulais vraiment… Tu peux encore me dire non. »

« J'ai juste souvenir de l'époque où nous sortions ensemble : les regards, les messes-basses, les photos volées… A l'époque je m'en foutais, mais là, y'a Madi et… »

« … Je ne mettrais jamais Madi en danger ni sous les feux des projecteurs pour rien. C'est ta fille, c'est ta décision, et quoiqu'elle soit, je la respecterai. »

Pour toute réponse, Clarke l'embrassa langoureusement « Je t'aime… »

« Tu veux rester ici ? »

« Non, je veux être là où tu seras. Aide-moi à me coiffer. »

* * *

Quand la voiture arriva devant le théâtre, ce que Clarke remarqua en premier fut la multitude de flashs, l'immense tapis rouge, la foule le bordant et la gigantesque affiche de la pièce avec une Lexa métamorphosée en créature sylvestre, sublime.

« Clarke, prête ? »

Elle opina, prenant une grande inspiration. Et lorsque le chauffeur ouvrit la porte et que Lexa sortit, Clarke relâcha ce souffle, vidant ses poumons avant d'être prête à les envahir de nouveau un air nouveau : celui de la notoriété.

Lexa lui tendit la main, elle s'en saisit, puis sortit ses jambes et finalement le reste de son corps. A peine fut-elle debout sur ses pieds que les flashs crépitèrent. Aveuglée, elle regarda le sol avant de sentir une pression dans sa main : Lexa se colla à elle « Courage. » lui murmura-t-elle tandis que les journalistes présents tentaient d'alpaguer l'actrice par son nom afin d'attirer son attention pour un meilleur cliché. Et soudain, parmi cette foule de _Lexa_ , elle distingua un premier _Clarke_ , puis un second… Et finalement un brouhaha entremêlant son prénom à celui de sa compagne retentit, la perdant totalement. Elle resta pétrifiée sur place avant que Lexa ne la colle à elle « Viens. »

Et comme un pantin, elle se laissa guider par Lexa, tantôt se tournant à droite, tantôt à gauche, souriant mécaniquement Puis elle marcha quelques mètres pour recommencer, et finalement, lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le théâtre et que le bruit ambiant se calma, Lexa se tourna vers sa compagne « C'est fini. »

« Sérieusement, j'étais moins stressée pour ma soutenance de Doctorat que ça. »

Lexa pouffa de rire « Je t'aime, tu as été parfaite. »

« Hey Lexa ! » Clarke se tourna vers…

« Aden ? » s'étonna-t-elle

Elle ne l'avait vu que quelques fois en photos, il avait même été l'instigateur d'une possible rupture. L'homme été blond vénitien, assez baraqué, de fines tâches de rousseur sur le visage lui donnant l'air mutin.

« Aden, je te présente Clarke. »

« Je me souviens. Les choses ne changent finalement pas beaucoup. » sourit-il « Enchanté. »

« Moi de même. »

« Clarke, je te laisse entre les mains d'Aden, je vais me préparer. » Elle l'embrassa furtivement avant de disparaitre en coulisse tandis que la jolie blonde fut accompagnée par Aden dans l'immense théâtre. Elle fut surprise de se retrouver au premier rang sur un siège estampillé « réservé » à coté de deux autres réservés, encore vacants. Aden s'assit à ses cotés et lui sourit « Je n'ai pas vu Lexa aussi heureuse depuis longtemps. »

Clarke rougit alors « Merci. »

« Le Destin sans doute. »

« Sans doute. »

« Clarkie ! »

Cette voix… La jolie se tourna vers la droite et trouva Raven et Anya, elles aussi à la première rangée « Ray ! Vous avez été invitées aussi ! »

« Evidemment. Ne serais-je pas la pore des sœurs si je n'assistais pas à la grande première de ma petite Lexa ?! »

« Et moi quelle compagne horrible je ferais à ne pas accompagner ma fiancée ? »

Clarke hoqueta, amusée « Certes. Elle ne m'a rien dit sur votre venue. »

« Normal, cela devait être une surprise ! On a toutes prévues de diner ensemble ensuite. »

Elles s'assirent à ses cotés, Anya gratifiant Aden d'une accolade appuyée « Aden… Tu n'avais jamais rencontré Raven, future madame Woods. »

« Enchanté. Je n'en connaissais que ce que tu m'en avais dis, et Lexa aussi. »

« Ca devait donc être très flatteur ! » ironisa Raven « Enchantée. »

Tous s'assirent alors et attendirent impatiemment le début de la pièce. Puis, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les lumières se baissèrent, le rideau se leva et un décor féérique apparut. Clarke était déjà émerveillée, mais lorsque Lexa apparut dans son costume, elle resta bouche bée : un sentiment de fierté l'envahit alors, oui, elle était fière d'avoir une femme telle que Lexa, aussi belle, aussi douée, aussi gracieuse et resplendissante comme compagne.

Et tout au long de la pièce, elle n'eut d'yeux que pour elle, un sourire béat et presque idiot accroché sur son visage. Et si elle n'était déjà pas amoureuse, elle l'aurait été ce soir même.

* * *

Le soir même, après la représentation, après les retrouvailles avec Raven et Anya, après leur diner, et de retour dans l'appartement de la jolie brune, Clarke se blottit dans les bras de sa bien-aimée.

« Tu as été fabuleuse ce soir. »

« Merci. » sourit Lexa « Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Dès que je t'ai vu dans la salle. »

« Tus avais où je serais ? »

« C'est moi qui ais choisi ces places. Je savais que je passerais le plus clair de mon temps de ce coté de la scène… »

« Malin. » gloussa Clarke qui l'embrassa avant de prendre son téléphone, surfant sur Twitter « Wow… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ils ont pas perdu de temps… » sourit Clarke qui montra son écran pour toute réponse. Dessus, on pouvait voir une photo sur le tapis rouge d'elles deux, avec en titre « _L'amour est de retour pour Lexa Woods._ »

« Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps. » railla Lexa « Désolée. »

« Ne le sois pas. C'est le jeu. Et à vrai dire, on est pas mal sur ces photos. Et les réponses à l'article sont plutôt positives. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je suis surprise que certains se souviennent de moi… Ils disent, dans la majorité, que je n'ai pas changé… »

« C'est le cas… A quelques trucs près. » sourit Lexa « Je t'aime, et je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse qu'à l'instant où tu as marché sur ce tapis rouge à mes cotés. »

« Je n'ai jamais été plus fière que lorsque je t'ai vu sur les planches. Tu étais resplendissante. »

« Ouf, je suis rassurée, j'ai ton approbation donc. » ironisa la jeune femme

« Tu te fous ouvertement de moi là ? »

« Un peu, mais tu es tellement mignonne quand t'es yeux brillent… J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu me voyais pour la première fois lors de cette convention. Que tu me tendais ton dessin… Qui aurait cru qu'on en serait là à présent… »

« Hm… Certainement personne… »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant de se blottir dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Une épreuve était passée, et bien d'autres viendraient. Mais pour l'heure, l'avenir leur souriait, et elles ne pensaient qu'à cela.

 **TBC**


	27. Nos jours heureux

**Hello hello !**

 **Voici venir l'heure de l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic !**

 **Toute bonne chose à une fin et il est temps, pour moi, de passer à l'écriture d'une autre fic (SQ cette fois) avant de revenir pour quelques idées bien sympathiques pour les clexa, n'ayez crainte !**

 **En attendant, un chapitre bien fluff comme on les aime ^^**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Nos jours heureux**

« T'es pas mal sur celle-ci aussi. » lança Raven en balançant un magazine sur les genoux de sa meilleure amie

« Hm… Tu crois ? Je dirais qu'elle est peu flatteuse. En plus on sortait d'une interview particulièrement pénible. La journaliste ne s'intéressait qu'à notre vie sexuelle. »

« Moi aussi je m'y intéresse. » rétorqua Raven

« Oui mais tu n'es pas journaliste. »

« Certes. Je suis ravie de voir que tu prends tout ça avec le sourire. »

« Je savais à quoi m'en tenir en officialisant ma relation avec Lexa. »

« Ca fait combien maintenant… presque un mois vous deux ? »

« Exact… Et dans moins de trois jours, on fêtera ce que je ne pensais jamais voir arriver un jour : ton mariage. »

« Te moque pas ! J'espère que ma nièce aura une belle robe. »

« Elle sera magnifique, comme elle l'a toujours été ! »

Elles échangèrent un rire avant que Clarke ne jette un coup d'œil à la Une du magazine : encore une fois, elle faisait les gros titres avec Lexa par une photo prise à l'arraché tandis qu'elles sortaient d'un hôtel, main dans la main, après une énième interview pour la pièce de l'actrice.

Clarke était habituée, à présent, à se retrouver en couverture d'un magazine, ou de voir des photos d'elles trainant sur Internet, Twitter tout autre réseau… Lexa l'avait prévenu, et aujourd'hui elle s'était préparée.

Malgré cela, les premiers temps, les choses furent plus compliquées dans son travail : à peine était-elle revenue de New-York que ses collègues parlaient déjà : certains se retournaient à son passage, d'autres faisaient des messes-basse, d'autres tentaient un rapprochement intéressé, d'autres encore ignoraient la chose, assez mal mais la tentative était au moins méritante.

Mais Clarke continua son travail et les choses se tassèrent au bout de deux semaines. Le quotidien reprit sa place et, dieu merci, Madi était encore trop petite pour comprendre les tourments médiatiques autour de sa mère et de sa compagne.

Et même si elles avaient à présent l'habitude des rapides allers et retours de Lexa via son jet privé, Clarke s'endormait souvent seule dans son lit, rêvant à des lendemains plus calmes et sereins, des lendemains en famille.

Mais ce week-end était spécial, ce week-end, Raven et Anya allaient se marier, ce week-end leur appartenait et Clarke n'avait pas la moindre intention de leur voler la vedette.

« Ok, parlons d'autre chose : ta coiffure. Tu t'es enfin décidée ? Chignon, boucles ou autre chose ? »

« J'ai opté pour une queue haute, finissant en anglaise. Anya aime quand j'ai les cheveux tirés. » dit-elle en souriant

Clarke ne put que sourire à son tour « Je suis heureuse pour vous, pour toi. Tu mérites tellement tout ça. »

« Tu y passeras un jour toi aussi. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Chérie : Lexa et toi êtes des âmes sœurs. Si y'a bien un couple qui peut, qui doit, se marier, c'est vous. »

« J'en sais rien… C'est encore loin. On sort à peine ensemble et on arrive difficilement à passer un week-end ensemble. Et il lui reste encore un mois et demi à New-York avant que sa pièce ne se termine. »

« Patience. Vous avez attendu six ans, vous pouvez encore quelques mois ou années. De plus, vous avez déjà une fille. » Clarke haussa un sourcil « Oui enfin tu m'as comprise. »

« Explique un peu pour voir. »

Raven se redressa « Lexa adore Madi et Madi adore Lexa. Elle s'occupe d'elle comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, à part toi je veux dire. Ok Madi est une gamine sociable et facile mais je l'ai jamais vu accrocher si vite à quelqu'un, y compris moi, et ça me fait mal de le dire. »

Clarke sourit « Oui c'est vrai. »

« Telle mère, telle fille… Il faut croire que, dans la famille Griffin, les Woods sont indissociables. » Clarke la fixa alors, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres « Quoi ? »

« Tu vas te marier… » constata Clarke

« Effectivement. Et c'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte maintenant, étant donné que tu es mon témoin. »

« Et j'en suis fière. »

« Tu sais, j'ai demandé à Marcus de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. »

Clarke écarquilla les yeux « C'est génial ! »

« Sérieux ? Tu… Tu n'es pas… jalouse ? »

« Jalouse ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… Bah… C'est pas vraiment mon père… »

« Biologiquement, ce n'est pas mon père non plus. »

« Mais il est marié avec _ta_ mère. »

« Ray, tu sais très bien qu'elle l'est autant qu'elle l'est pour toi, et depuis aussi longtemps que je puisse m'en souvenir. »

Raven sourit « Merci. »

« En parlant de ça… Ta mère… »

« Je l'ai invité, juste pour la forme. Mais y'a des chances qu'elle ne vienne pas. Elle n'a pas été très enthousiaste quand je lui ai fais mon coming-out, encore moins quand je lui ai présenté Anya, et aucune réaction à l'annonce de mon mariage. Elle était, semble-t-il, trop occupée à se rappeler du nom de l'amant qui était dans son lit à ce moment-là… »

« Ray… »

« Mais je le vis bien ! Je suis nettement plus heureuse comme ça. »

« Bon ! On devrait se dépêcher ou sinon Anya risque de commencer sans toi… Pire, elle pourrait se marier seule ! »

* * *

Le cadre était idyllique, le beau temps était au rendez-vous. Raven avait insisté pour que cela se passe dans le parc où elle et Clarke avaient l'habitude de passer leur enfance, ce parc où s'était passé tellement de choses : de rencontres, d'événements… C'était symbolique et Anya avait respecté les vœux de sa future femme. Elle-même s'était chargée de la décoration : elle avait installée une immense arche fleurie, de belles orchidées accrochées à des branches entrelacées. Des chaises blanches étaient alignées, décorées elles aussi par des orchidées et un drap immaculé avait été posé au sol pour former un chemin jusqu'à l'autel. Une petite estrade où attendait le pasteur était montée sous l'arche et les invités attendaient fébrilement l'arrivée des mariées.

Lexa et Clarke étaient de chaque coté de l'allée, se mangeant littéralement du regard : Lexa arborait une léger robe rose pâle arrivant juste au dessus du genou, ses cheveux rabattus sur le coté, entremêlés de petits fleurs de la couleur de sa robe. Elle avait un discret maquillage mais ses lèvres étaient ravivées d'un gloss qui hypnotisait littéralement Clarke.

Cette dernière avait opté pour une robe d'un vert pâle en satin, longue, ouverte sur le coté jusqu'au genou. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon déstructuré dont quelques mèches ondulés s'échappaient. Chacune tenait un petit bouquet d'orchidées et lorsqu'Anya apparut, une musique retentit.

Anya s'avança seule, arborant une robe blanche jusqu'aux genoux, fendue sur le coté elle aussi, moulant ses courbes parfaites et offrant un décolleté très avantageux. Elle supportait une légère étole sur ses épaules et ses cheveux étaient lâchés et entremêlés avec plusieurs tresses et fleurs, rendant sa silhouette presque idyllique.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur, qui lui rendit en plus d'un large sourire, tout en lui mimant un « Tu es magnifique. » auquel Anya ne put que sourire. Elle se tourna alors, face à l'allée, attendant fébrilement celle qui allait devenir sa femme dans quelques minutes. Et lorsque Raven apparut au bras de Marcus, essayant au maximum de ne pas boiter, son cœur s'arrêta un bref instant avant de lâcher un soupir de contentement et d'admiration : le corps de Raven était cintrée dans une robe longue, moulante, cachant habilement son atèle, le col montant jusqu'à son cou, les épaules nues. Ses cheveux étaient, comme le souhaitait Anya, tirés vers l'arrière en une queue haute et les cheveux raides. Elle arborait juste quelques fleurs discrètes dans les cheveux et un maquillage appuyé qui changeait son visage pour passe d'une jeune femme à une femme mûre et sûre d'elle. Car, oui, elle n'avait jamais été plus sûre qu'en cet instant de ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment.

Et lorsque Marcus la laissa aux bons soins de sa future femme, Raven prit directement la main d'Anya et échangea un sourire amoureux avec elle. Puis le pasteur prit la parole et la cérémonie se déroula sans accro, idéalement même. Et durant toute la cérémonie, pas une fois le regard de Lexa ne quitta Clarke, tandis que celle-ci regardait amoureusement sa sœur de cœur lier son destin à la femme qu'elle aimait.

Puis la cérémonie se clôtura dans un déluge de confettis, de pétales de fleurs, d'embrassades et de larmes d'émotion. Clarke serra si fort Raven que cette dernière pensa avoir une ou deux cotes fêlées au passage, tandis que Lexa félicita sa sœur en lui donnant quelques dernières recommandations fraternelles.

Puis la fête se prolongea dans le jardin des Griffin où Abby avait travaillé dur pour offrir une soirée mémorable aux deux jeunes femmes. Un immense banquet fut dressé, une tonnelle décorée de milliers de fleurs, les tables toutes parées de bouquets multicolores et odorants.

Les mariées ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle, mains jointes, regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre, un sourire béat accroché à leur visage radieux. Et lorsque Marcus et Lexa invitèrent respectivement Raven et Anya à inaugurer la piste de bal, Clarke n'avait d'yeux que pour la belle brune.

« Lexa est magnifique. » souffla Abby en venant s'asseoir à la table de sa fille

« C'est rien de le dire. » souffla, rêveuse, la belle blonde

« Grama ! » lança Madi « Ava ? »

« Oui ma chérie. Et toi ? »

« Uper ! Agade ma obe ! »

« Tu es magnifique, une vraie princesse. »

La petite était fièrement assise sur les genoux de sa mère, bombant le torse en regardant Lexa danser « Mama, eut danser moi si ! »

« Bientôt ma chérie, il faut attendre.

« Quoi ? »

« Que tata Ray et Anya dansent d'abord. »

« 'kay… »

Clarke sourit avant de se tourner vers sa mère « C'était une superbe cérémonie. »

« Oui, magnifique. »

« Tu as fait un boulot monstrueux dans le jardin. »

« Et j'en ferais tout autant pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? »

« Lorsque tu passeras la bague au doigt de Lexa. »

Si Clarke ne tenait déjà pas sa fille avec attention, elle l'aurait laissé tomber de ses genoux « Pa… Pardon ? »

« Ne sois pas surprise… D'ailleurs, je serais étonnée qu'elle ne te le demande pas en premier. »

« Pourquoi tu penses cela. »

« Parce que depuis le début de la journée, le seul moment où son regard a quitté ta silhouette, c'est maintenant, et encore, parfois son regard dévie d'Anya pour vérifier si tu es toujours dans les parages. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle désire… »

« … Oh chérie. Si ton père et Marcus m'avaient un jour regardé comme Lexa te regarde, je crois que j'aurais été la femme la plus aimée de la terre. Ne te trompe pas, je n'ai aucun doute de l'amour que me portait Jake, et que me porte aujourd'hui Marcus… Mais je dois bien avouer que Lexa n'est pas très discrète et… plus amoureuse que jamais. »

« Eh bah… Toi qui, hier encore, la terrorisais, aujourd'hui tu prônes notre amour ?! » ironisa-t-elle

« Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été tendre, mais cela a toujours été dans ton intérêt, du moins je le pensais. Mais je ne peux renier le fait qu'elle… t'aime. »

Clarke sourit et pensa aux paroles de sa mère : se marier avec Lexa, fonder une famille avec elle… Cela serait le rêve, et elle le savait, cela arriverait un jour. Elle leva le regard et vit Lexa revenir tandis que les mariées entamèrent leur ouverture de bal. Lexa vint s'asseoir à ses cotés et jeta un œil vers sa compagne « Quoi ? »

« Rien… Je t'aime, c'est tout. »

Lexa lui répondit par un tendre baiser sur la joue

« Esa ! Veux anser vec toi ! »

« Avec plaisir belle princesse. »

Une fois la danse d'ouverture finie, les convives furent invités à rejoindre le couple sur la piste de danse « Clarke, tu m'autorises à ouvrir la session de danse avec ta fille ? »

« Ouiiiiiiiii ! » répondit Madi en sautillant et en tapant dans sa main

« Ais-je vraiment le droit de donner mon avis ? » s'amusa Clarke

« Noooooooonnn ! » lança Madi de plus belle en attrapant la main de la jolie brune

« Désolée. » mina Lexa avant de suivre la petite et d'entamer une danse désarticulée mais totalement endiablée, sous le regard attendri et amoureux de Clarke dont le sourire ne quitta pas une seconde son visage. Et Abby le remarqua et, elle ne savait pourquoi, cela la rassura sur l'avenir de sa fille.

* * *

« J'ai cru que jamais j'allais pouvoir danser avec toi. Je pense que ma fille est bien plus accro à toi que moi. »

« Ne sois pas jalouse. Tu as la chance de m'avoir pour toi le soir. »

« Parfois, c'est elle qui m'a le soir… » grinça la jeune femme

Lexa se colla encore plus à elle dans un slow langoureux. Puis la jolie brune ne cessa de jeter des coups d'œil vers le couple marié que formaient sa sœur et Raven, enlacées amoureusement. Clarke le remarqua et sourit « Envieuse ? »

« Hm ? »

« De ta sœur et sa femme ? »

Lexa sourit « Non… Enfin, peut-être. »

Clarke se pinça la lèvre mais finalement lâcha « Un jour… »

Lexa soupira d'aise, imaginant que cela était inévitable : elles s'aimaient tant, Madi avait totalement adopté Lexa, elles ne pouvaient plus se passer l'une de l'autre. Clarke en était convaincue : elles se marieraient un jour.

* * *

« Tu es magnifique ce soir… »

« Juste ce soir ? »

« Tu m'as comprise. »

« Tu es superbe aussi… Je n'ai qu'une hâte : t'enlever cette robe. »

« Au prix où je l'ai payé, je compte bien l'utiliser jusqu'au bout. »

Raven sourit et lui caressa doucement la joue « Je t'aime tellement… »

« Je suis heureuse, ni plus ni moins. » Anya serra sa femme dans ses bras « Tu es ma femme, nous sommes mariées… Qui l'aurait cru ? »

« Pas nous en tout cas. »

Le sourire d'Anya disparut légèrement « Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, et faire que notre première fois ne soit pas assimilée à notre première rupture… »

« Hey, ça sert à rien de ressasser le passé. Au contraire, on a su passer au-delà et regarde aujourd'hui où on en est : on est mariées, on s'épanouie dans notre métier, on a un superbe appart'… Il ne nous manque plus qu'un chien et un enfant. » sourit-elle

« Un chien ? »

« T'es sérieuse ? Tu bloques sur le mot _chien_ alors que je parle d'un enfant juste derrière ? »

« Parce qu'un enfant c'était une quasi certitude. Mais si un chien vient dans l'équation, j'en suis plus aussi sûre. »

« Un enfant ne te poserait pas de problème ? »

« Absolument pas. J'ai hâte de te voir le ventre rond. »

« Moi ? »

« Tu porteras le premier, je porterai le deuxième. » sourit Anya « Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'on ait plus de place dans l'appart'…. Tu vois, donc pas de place pour un chien. »

« Un chat alors ? »

« Ok, c'est en pourparler. »

Anya glissa sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale de sa femme avant de la poser sur sa hanche, puis sa cuisse, sentant le brassard « Douloureux ? »

« Je savais que ça serait une rude journée. Je me suis bourrée de calmants. »

« Ahhh c'est pour ça que tu as dis oui. »

« Totalement, je planais à 10 000. » railla Raven « D'ailleurs… Maintenant que j'y pense… » Anya lui pinça les fesses alors « Outch ! Tu me le paieras. »

« Mais j'y compte bien. » lança Anya d'un clin d'œil.

Raven vaqua son regard sur l'assemblée et vit tous les convives s'amuser, danser, rire, et même chanter. Puis son regard tomba sur Clarke et Lexa, assises à table, s'occupant de Madi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Je pense au fait que, bientôt, Clarke fera vraiment partie de la famille. Je veux dire… Qu'elle sera ma belle-sœur officiellement. »

Anya sourit « Il était temps pour elles aussi. »

« Oui. Anya ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tout est bien qui finit bien ? »

« C'est bien parti pour en tout cas. » sourit-elle avant de clore leur discussion d'un tendre baiser.

* * *

La soirée se prolongea jusqu'au petit matin. Bien évidemment, Madi s'endormit bien avant et emmenée dans une pièce à part. Parfois, Lexa disparaissait quelques instants et la jolie blonde ne s'inquiétait pas, sachant où elle était : auprès de Madi, veillant à ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas ou n'adopte pas une position inconfortable dans son lit parapluie installé pour l'occasion.

Les deux premières fois, Clarke l'avait cherché partout, à présent, dès qu'elle se demandait où elle était, elle n'essayait même plus de faire l'effort de s'inquiéter.

« Lexa n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda Raven qui vint s'asseoir à la table de sa meilleure amie

« Oh, elle est surement auprès de Madi. »

« Un problème ? »

« Non absolument pas. Elle est un brin protectrice je crois. » s'amusa la jolie blonde

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je pense qu'elle veut me prouver qu'elle serait une bonne mère. »

« A-t-elle vraiment besoin de cela ? »

« Pour moi non, mais je pense qu'elle essaie aussi de se rassurer. Tu sais qu'elle a décidé de mettre un frein à sa carrière après sa pièce ? »

« Sérieusement ?! »

« Elle a dit qu'elle pensait avoir fait le tour et que, pour l'heure, elle voulait s'occuper d'elle… et de sa famille, c'est ce qu'elle a déclaré lors de sa dernière interview. »

« C'est génial ! »

« Oui… Même si j'ai la trouille. »

« La trouille ? Ais-je bien entendu ? Clarke Griffin a la trouille de quelque chose ? »

« On envisage une vraie vie de famille : elle viendrait vivre ici, avec Madi et moi… On serait ensemble. »

« Et ? »

« Et ça fait un bail que j'ai pas vécu ça. Avec Roan c'était fugace, avec Niylah c'était superficiel… Mais avec Lexa… »

« C'est vrai. » sourit Raven

« Voilà. La dernière fois que j'ai ressenti ce stress, c'était en prenant mon poste à l'hôpital. C'était un bon stress, un stress qui m'a fait avancer dans ma vie professionnelle. Mais là, Lexa qui vint vivre avec nous, ça fait avancer ma vie personnelle. »

« Ah ah, il était temps. Haut les cœurs Clarkie, bienvenue au pays des « _Je suis amoureuse, je suis foutue »._ C'est un pays génial mais, clairement, on y laisse des plumes autant qu'on aime en perdre. Tu vas vivre heureuse avec ta future femme, ta fille, tes autres enfants, votre chien… »

« Tu vois tout ça pour nous ? »

« Ecoute, Anya refuse d'avoir un chien, du coup, je reporte ma frustration sur toi : tu as dans l'obligation d'avoir un chien ! »

Clarke gloussa alors « Je ne te promets rien… »

« Fais un effort ! Prends ça comme, je sais pas moi, un cadeau de mariage ! »

Clarke lui prit la main « Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? »

Raven ne répondit que par un large sourire avant que la jolie blonde ne sente une main glisser sur son épaule « Ah oui ? Et moi alors ? »

Clarke leva la tête et vit Lexa la surplomber et se pencher au dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser « Toi, c'est différent. »

« Différent comment ? »

« Je… Je sais pas ? »

« Je peux t'aider à trouver si tu veux. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils alors et Lexa jeta un œil à Raven, qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées et dont le sourire s'agrandit instantanément

« Tu te souviens notre première fête foraine ? »

« Y'a plus de 7 ans ?! »

« Exact. »

« A peu près oui… Pourquoi ? »

Lexa s'agenouilla alors, les yeux embués de larmes « Ce soir-là, j'avais gagné aux fléchettes. Et, tu te souviens : si je gagnais, je pouvais te demander n'importe quoi, et tu ne pouvais pas refuser. »

Ce souvenir se rappela aux bons souvenirs de Clarke qui sourit nostalgiquement « Oh oui… »

« Alors… J'aurais mis le temps mais… J'ai trouvé quoi te demander. » Elle inspira profondément et prit les mains de sa compagne « Clarke Griffin… Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Jamais Clarke ne ressenti une telle joie : son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine, elle pouvait l'entendre battre dans tout son corps, la faisant frissonner. Puis les larmes vinrent sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Raven eut bien du mal à retenir son émotion et lorsqu'Anya arriva, Raven lui sauta dans les bras « Elles vont se marier ! » lança-t-elle avec si peu de discrétion qu'Abby et Marcus, alors au buffet, se retournèrent pour voir, à leur tour, la scène devant eux : Lexa à genoux devant une Clarke émue aux larmes, s'enlaçant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Abby ne comprenne et ne vienne à la rencontre de sa fille et sa compagne « Clarke ? »

Soudain, Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas répondu et que, malgré l'engouement autour d'elle, Lexa, elle, attendait fébrilement sa réponse.

« Je… Je ne peux pas refuser, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'était le deal oui. » sourit Lexa

« Alors… » pour toute réponse, elle se pencha et embrassa sa future femme avec tout l'amour qu'elle put, sous les acclamations de Raven, Anya et même Abby qui du essuyer quelques larmes discrètes au coin de ses yeux.

« Félicitations… Il était temps. » sourit la femme

Clarke se leva, accompagnée de Lexa et prit sa future femme et sa mère dans ses bras, suivi de Marcus, puis Raven, et finalement Anya. Une boule d'amour comme l'aimait à le dire Raven, une boule d'amour qui n'avait jamais cessé, depuis des années, de s'agrandir, de se renforcer.

* * *

Epuisées… C'était la première chose qui vint à Clarke. Après la fête, Lexa et elles rentrèrent, Madi dormant profondément. Et lorsqu'elles couchèrent la petite dans son lit, aucune ne se décida à la quitter du regard.

« Elle sera bientôt ta fille… » soupira Clarke à l'oreille de la jolie brune

« Ma fille… »

« Bah… Tu vois, me marier avec moi inclut cette petite close… »

Lexa sourit « Je suis prête à signer pour ça. »

« Tant mieux parce que je suis trop claquée ce soir pour me battre avec toi… »

« Hm… Ca veut dire que je ne n'aurais pas cette nuit endiablée dont je rêve depuis le début de la journée ? » gloussa Lexa

« Ma chère… En temps normal, je t'aurais plaqué sur le lit, mais là… Je n'aspire qu'à plaquer ma tête sur mon oreiller… MAIS… Tu es chaudement invitée à faire de même. »

« Quelle générosité. »

Clarke lui sourit faiblement avant de lui attraper la main et de la conduire dans leur chambre, car bientôt cette chambre serait entièrement la leur et les tiroirs des armoires et des commodes céderaient la moitié de leur terrain aux affaires de Lexa.

Et ce soir, elles s'endormiraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, le premier soir de beaucoup d'autres. Bien sur, il faudrait attendre que la pièce de Lexa soit finie, qu'elles préparent sérieusement le mariage, qu'elles se laissent aussi le temps pour s'adapter et surtout qu'elles parlent à Madi, car même du haut de ses deux ans et demi, Madi comprenaient bien des choses.

Oui, une nouvelle vie allait s'installer doucement entre elles, leur famille se profilait et c'était la plus belle chose que pouvait dessiner Clarke depuis bien longtemps.

 **TBC**


	28. Epilogue

**Et nousy voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic !**

 **Je déteste les au revoir, alors rdv à la fin de la fic pour connaitre ls prochaines aventures de Sedgie !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Lexa tremblait, comme jamais elle n'avait tremblé auparavant… Quoique… En y repensant, il lui semblait aussi que sa main avait été lourde pour la signature de l'acte de mariage. Avec nostalgie, elle se souvenait de ce moment où Clarke et elles avaient officialisé leur union, avant de faire, à l'image du mariage de Raven et Anya, une cérémonie païenne dans leur propre jardin.

Elle se souvenait de la robe crème que portait la jolie blonde. Elle se souvenait de la forme et du nombre de chaque fleur qui ornait son corsage et sa chevelure. Elle se souvenait de leur baiser sur une arche drapée de soie immaculée sous un soleil d'automne. Elle se souvenait aussi de la robe de la petite Madi et le soin avec lequel elle l'avait coiffé, la petite voulant absolument des tresses comme elle. Elle se souvenait de son émotion lorsqu'Anya tint à l'accompagner elle-même à l'autel, et la même émotion teintée de larmes de joie lorsque Clarke apparut au bout de l'allée au bras de Marcus. Elle se souvenait de leur première danse et de la fébrilité de leurs mains en coupant le gâteau. Elle se souvenait des danses, des regards, des baisers qui avaient jalonnés toute la soirée. Et la fatigue les poussant à s'endormir le matin même.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une toute autre émotion… Pas de la peur, pas de l'anxiété… Mais de l'excitation, de l'envie mais aussi beaucoup d'appréhension. Elle jeta un œil vers Clarke, qui la rassura d'un sourire, puis vers Madi qui semblait tout excitée du haut de ses quatre ans.

Elle sourit et posa la pointe de son stylo sur le papier. Elle en avait signé des contrats : des séries, des films, des pubs même, mais rien n'était de l'acabit de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à signer à présent. Elle se pencha et dans un souffle, elle posa sa signature en bas du document. Lorsque se fut fait, elle se redressa, se tourna vers Clarke et Madi et afficha un sourire soulagé mais surtout heureux.

« Lexa ! Maint'nant t'es ma maman aussi ! » lança la petite en se jetant dans les bras de la jolie brune, sous le regard amoureux et conquis de Clarke.

« Félicitations madame Woods. » lança l'avocate

« C'est Griffin Woods. » rectifia Lexa gentiment en prenant Madi dans ses bras « Et voici Madi Griffin Woods. »

« Yeah ! » cria Madi en levant les bras sous le regard fier de Clarke

Il leur avait fallu de la patience et du temps pour arriver à ce que Lexa Woods, nouvellement Griffin Woods, puisse obtenir les papiers pour adopter officiellement Madi. Après leur mariage, c'était leur plus grand projet.

A présent, deux mois après leur union, elles aboutissaient au chemin de croix qui avait commencé des années plus tôt : Aujourd'hui, officiellement, Lexa était autant la mère de Madi que Clarke, sur le fond autant que sur la forme : Lexa et Clarke avaient accompagné ensemble Madi à son premier jour d'école. Lexa avait bordé la petite lorsque cette dernière était malade, Lexa avait été présente dans toutes les étapes, et celle-ci était la suite logique de tout le reste.

« Et si on fêtait ça au parc avec une glace ? »

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii je veux, je veux, je veux ! »

« Huh huh Madi. » sermonna gentiment Lexa

« Hm pardon mama… Je voudrais bien ! » minauda la petite

Clarke sourit et prit la main de sa femme et de sa fille « Alors, c'est parti ! »

* * *

Elle était bien, elle était heureuse. La tête posée sur les genoux de Lexa, les yeux rivés sur les feuillages bougeant doucement au vent. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et huma de plaisir tandis que sa femme vagabondait ses mains dans sa chevelure. Lexa était appuyée contre le dos d'un arbre, fixant attentivement Madi sur une balançoire quelques mètres pus loin.

Les passants les entouraient mais plus personne ne faisait attention à elles. Depuis son retrait de la vie médiatique, loin des tourments d'Hollywood, Lexa vivait une vie paisible. Elle avait destiné les premiers mois à s'occuper de Madi et Clarke, de la soutenir, de faire ce que beaucoup appelaient comme une vie de famille rangée, stable et tranquille. Mais Lexa avait toujours aspirée à ce genre de vie, elle qui avait majoritairement connu les feux de la rampes, l'agitation des médias, la chaleur des spotlights.

Mais Lexa n'avait pas l'intention de rester inactive longtemps. Plusieurs marques l'avaient contacté pour qu'elle devienne leur égérie : maquillage, vêtements… Mais Lexa tenait vraiment à quitter le feu des projecteurs, ne plus afficher Clarke ou Madi devant les médias. Leur mariage avait presque été bousculé par les paparazzis, les journalistes en tout genre, et même les fans… Mais Lexa ne souhaitait plus cela : elle était heureuse à présent, dans le plus beau rôle de sa vie : celui de femme mariée, celui de mère.

A cette pensée, elle posa avec attention sa main sur le ventre arrondi de cinq mois de Clarke. D'ailleurs, elle avait eu peur de ne pouvoir entrer dans sa robe de mariée, mais le timing avait été parfait et juste quelques semaines après le mariage, son ventre avait commencé à montrer les premiers signes de la grossesse.

Après le mariage d'Anya et Raven et sa demande à Lexa, Clarke avait émis l'idée de concevoir un autre enfant, idée affirmée encore plus lorsque Raven leur annonça qu'elle et Anya avait fait les démarches pour une PMA. Et lorsqu'elle leur annonça, le jour de son anniversaire, qu'elle était enceinte, Lexa vit dans le regard de Clarke cette étincelle d'envie. Elle lui proposa alors de commencer, elles aussi, à entreprendre le long chemin des inséminations. Et après un essai infructueux, le deuxième fut une réussite, comme un signe, juste avant le mariage.

A présent, elles étaient mariées, avait une fille et un deuxième enfant en préparation. Elles étaient marraines d'une petite Juliet Reyes Woods. Lexa était heureuse, tout simplement. Qui aurait cru, il y avait près de 10 ans, qu'elle rencontrerait l'amour de sa vie lors d'une banale convention ? Qui aurait cru qu'elle tomberait sous le charme d'une de ses fans ?

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » souffla Clarke

« Pour rien. Je suis bien. »

« T'es sûre que tu veux pas savoir le sexe ? »

Lexa gloussa « Il ne reste que quatre mois à attendre… Mais si tu veux tant le savoir, fais-le. »

« Non, non… J'ai trop peur de faire une boulette. Mais en attendant, on a juste des vêtements de Madi et une déco majoritairement rose… Si on a un garçon, on est mal. »

« Il suffira juste de repeindre des murs, refaire une garde robe pour un nouveau-né… Rien n'est immuable. » sourit Lexa « Nous savons déjà qu'il n'y en a qu'un là-dedans. » tapota-t-elle de son index sur le ventre arrondi « C'est déjà pas mal. »

« Madi aurait aimé savoir si elle allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur… » bougonna Clarke

« C'est très moche chérie, de reporter tes envies sur notre fille. »

Clarke soupira de contentement « Notre fille… »

« Oui, notre fille. Et bientôt _nos_ enfants. »

Clarke posa à son tour ses mains sur celle de Lexa, sur son ventre « On est bien. »

« On est bien. » confirma Lexa

Et soudain le téléphone de Clarke sonna, la jolie blonde répondit lorsqu'elle vit le nom de Raven apparaitre sur l'écran « Hey, salut toi ! »

« _Clarkie… L'heure est grave !_ »

Clarke fronça les sourcils « Un problème ? Avec Anya ? Juliet ? »

« _Non, non… Je crois… Je crois qu'Anya a prévu une immense fête pour les uns ans de Juliet, c'est un truc de dingue ! J'ai besoin de toi pour la freiner dans ses ardeurs… C'est dans 5 mois !_ »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« _Parce que tu es enceinte et qu'elle n'oserait pas s'en prendre à toi !_ »

Clarke gloussa lorsqu'elle vit Lexa la fixer d'un regard inquiet. Elle dodelina de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait rien de grave « Ray, c'est ta femme. C'est ton problème. Moi j'essaie de convaincre la mienne de savoir le sexe. »

« _Ca c'est pas compliqué : salé ou sucré ?_ »

« Pardon ? »

« _Tes envies du moment, c'est salé ou sucré ? Pour Juliet, j'avais tout le temps envie de me faire des hamburgers. Et j'ai souvenir que lorsque tu attendais Madi, tu ne pouvais pas t'arrêter de manger chinois. Alors je pars du principe que lorsque tu as des envies salées, c'est que c'est une fille. Alors ?_ »

« Ray, je manque toujours chinois, c'est pas une nouvelle… »

« _Donc c'est une fille. Histoire réglée, passons maintenant à moi._ »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Tu sais que l'anniversaire de Juliet va coïncider à quelques jours près à celui de mon bébé ? Quoiqu'il arrive, ce jour sera en commun jusqu'à ce que nos enfants en aient marre de le faire ensemble. Donc en attendant, ça restera une fête immense qui célébrera la naissance de nos enfants respectifs, ça ne peut qu'être grandiose. Tu comprendras donc que je ne pourrais pas arrêter la frénésie d'Anya, car je serais moi-même excitée. »

« _Ah d'accord… Vous vous liguez contre moi ?_ »

« Raven, tu devrais être heureuse : le premier anniversaire de ta fille, c'est un événement. »

« _Quand tu as fait celui de Madi tu disais que, je te cite, 'elle ne s'en souviendra même pas', alors bon…_ »

« Ok, ok, je lui parlerai. »

« _Bon… Et sinon, comment va la future maman ?_ »

Clarke sourit en jetant un œil sur son ventre « Je t'avouerais que cette grossesse est idyllique. »

« _Peut-être parce que, cette fois-ci, tu n'es pas seule pour la suivre._ »

« Je ne l'étais pas non plus pour Madi. »

« _Tu m'as comprise._ »

« Oui. » répondit simplement Clarke en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Lexa « Lexa a signé les papiers aujourd'hui. »

« _Ah oui ! C'était aujourd'hui ! Alors, ça y est : officiellement, nous accueillons Madi Griffin Woods parmi nous ?_ »

« Oui, même si elle l'était bien avant ça… Mais tu sais, ça a quelque chose de rassurant. Si jamais un jour il m'arrive quelque chose… »

« _… Ce que personne ne souhaite._ »

« Ce qu'on ne souhaite pas, évidemment. Mais si quelque chose m'arrive, je serais sereine de savoir que Madi restera auprès de Lexa. Et il en sera de même pour le petit bout de chou qui pointera son nez dans quatre mois. » sourit-elle

« _Bon, je vais te laisser. Anya pense déjà à la pièce montée qu'elle souhaite… Je déprime…_ »

Clarke gloussa « Promis, je lui parlerai. »

« _Embrasse toute ta petite famille. A bientôt sœurette !_ »

Clarke raccrocha alors et Lexa lui tapota sur la tête « Raven ? Un problème ? »

« Oh non, rien de bien méchante. Ta sœur semble quelque peu fébrile pour le premier anniversaire de leur fille. »

« C'est leur première, on ne peut leur en vouloir. Mais connaissant Anya, elle peut être particulièrement pénible quand elle s'y met. »

« Je lui ai promis que je lui parlerai mais ton aide sera la bienvenue. »

« Ok. »

« Maman ! Je peux avoir une glace ? » lança Madi en se lissant tomber à genoux près de Clarke

« Madi… » grogna Lexa

La petite pinça sa lèvre inférieure « S'il te plait… Je peux alors ? »

Les jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard « Ok. J'ai faim de toute manière, et j'ai envie d'une glace au chocolat ! » lança Clarke

Et tandis qu'elle se releva, avec l'aide de Lexa, elle se figea soudain sur ce qu'elle venait de dire « Un problème ? »

Clarke la regarda, posa sa main sur son ventre « Non, pas du tout. » répondit-elle en souriant

Puis Lexa prit la main de Madi et elles marchèrent devant en chantonnant. Clarke les regarda quelques instants : tout était finalement parfait : elle avait sa femme, sa fille, un autre enfant en route, son service pédiatrique lancé, une grande famille solidaire et chaleureuse. Toute cette perfection aurait pu l'effrayer et elle aurait pu se dire que cela ne durerait pas. Mais finalement… Rien n'était plus grisant que les semaines, les mois et les années qui arriveraient par la suite. Il y aurait ces hauts, ces bas. Il y aurait des peurs, des appréhensions, des questionnements, mais finalement, tout irait bien car elle n'était plus seule. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. En y repensant, mais Lexa lui donnait à présent la force nécessaire d'affronter les prochaines étapes avec sérénités et même envie.

« Clarke tu viens ? » lança Lexa qui tenait la main de Madi

La jolie blonde sourit « Oui, j'arrive. »

* * *

 **12 ANS PLUS TARD**

Anxieuse, nerveuse, totalement surexcitée, voilà comment pouvait définir l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement. Tenant son calepin à dessins contre elle, Madi s'avança dans la file d'attente.

" Hey, tout ira bien, il va pas te manger.." ironisa Juliet

"Je sais, je sais..."

"Et dire que j'ai accepté de t'accompagner pour pas que tu sois seule. Tu me devras ça jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !"

"Arrête, ça t'arrange bien aussi..."

"J'aurais pu passer le week-end avec Tom... Au lieu de cela, je traine ma cousine à cette convention... Sérieusement ?!"

Madi haussa les épaules. C'était son cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle l'avait demandé à ses mères pour ses 16ans. Et, évidemment, l'analogie avec la rencontre de ses mères, l'avait grandement aidé à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Bien sur, Juliet était là pour chaperonner le tout, mais Madi s'en fichait : aujourd'hui, elle allait rencontrer des acteurs d'une séie qu'elle regardait et adorait depuis des années maintenant.

Elle savait comment ses mères s'étaient rencontrées, et même si elle n'imginait pas un seule seconde faire de même aujourd'hui, entourée de fans comme elle, elle espérait au moins rencontrer des personnes "comme elle".

"Bon, le temps que tu poireautes, je vais aux toilettes !"

Juliet s'éloigna et Madi resta seule alors, seule avec son stress grandissant. La file d'attente avança alors jusqu'à un membre de l'organisation "Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire signer ?" demanda une jolie rousse aux yeux verts

"Oh euh... Juste mon calepin."

"Des dessins ?"

"Yep."

"Ah j'adore les artistes ! Je peux voir ?"

Madi hésita, sachant qu'elle était loin d'avoir le niveau de sa mère "Euh... Ok..."

Elle ouvrit son calepin et la jeune fille regarda attentivement les dessins "Wow, ils sont magnifiques ! Bravo !"

"Me... Merci." rougit Madi

"Je m'appelle Jordan."

"Madi."

"Enchantée." sourit la jeune fille "Tu... T'es du coin ?"

"J'habite ici."

"Cool. Je suis là pour la convention et je connais rien à la ville..."

Madi sentit le feu monter à ses joues "Ah... Ah oui ?"

"Ouais... Ca te dirait... De me faire visiter ?"

Madi ne put que sourire "Avec plaisir."

Et si finalement, l'histoire se répétait ? Décidément, dans la famille, être une fangilr réussissait plutôt bien.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Merci encore une fois pour m'avoir suivi dans cette avanture, cette histoire. Je vous aime très beaucoup et sachez que vous êtes la principale raison pour laquelle j'écris encore et toujours ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai au moins encore 2 ou 3 idées de fics CLexa (des AU) que je poseterai certainement d'ici l'année prochaine ! En attendant, la prochaine fic sera S et sera postée d'ici fin Novembre/Début décembre.**

 **Bien évidemment, si vous voulez vous tenir au courant des dernières news/MAJ de Sedgie, je vous invite à me follow ici ou sur Twitter (nxnou). Vous aurez bientôt des news sur ma prochaine fic !**

 **La prochaine fanfic sera une SQ (OUAT), AU, et s'intitulera "Seconde chance" :**

 ** _Le jour de ses 30 ans, Emma Swan reçoit la curieuse visite d'une femme et son fils de 12 ans, ce dernier annonçant être son fils biologique. Le quotidien de cette jeune policière new-yorkaise va alors être bousculé par cette famille atypique du Maine. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas au moment où Regina et Henry entrèrent dans sa vie, c'est que cette dernière serait changée à jamais, pour le meilleur et pour le pire_.**

 **En attendant, je vous dis A BIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT !**

 **Sedgie**


End file.
